The Drabble Series
by kurosora1984
Summary: Basically a giant dump of oneshots, all pairings. AkuRoku, RiSo, Zemyx, Cleon, and more! Some stories may be pure smut. Some may be pure fluff.
1. BreakUp Song

**Author's Note:**

OK, so what this is – this is a good old internet meme found on DeviantArt via **theisraelproject107**. Take 10 random songs from your playlist and write "drabbles" from them. I think that's the idea. So, since I _phail_ at drabbling and always go on forever, each "drabble" will be a chapter in this little collection.

Apologies in advance for any and all OOC-ness! This is my first time writing some of these guys – that's my excuse! Also, I like to screw around with characters. ;D

Warning: While some of this is lame and tame, I reserve the right to be totally hardcore without warning.

Disclaimer: None of the songs or characters are mine, nor will they ever be.

**Update of 2009:** The Drabble Series clearly now goes beyond the borders of a 10 song meme. Henceforward, I shall write drabbles whenever I damn well please and pitch them in here like this is my fanfic junk drawer where everything goes when I don't know what to do with it. ^__^

* * *

**Break-Up Song by Reliant K**

"It's not you, it's me."

_God, not again._

There were two things Leon hated. One was a song. Not a particularly unique or memorable song, just an ordinary, forgettable, depressing song about breaking up. The other was that _stupid, cheesy, __**lying**_ line that had ended his last five relationships.

"I'm really sorry, Leon. I just need some time..."

He knew how the speech went. He didn't even need to listen anymore, just wait two minutes and then nod quietly. He kept his head slightly down, his gazed fixed and apparently listening, as he waited for the two minutes to pass.

_Don't listen, don't think about it...think of something else._

Think of what? Anything. _I need to get away…it's been forever since I had a vacation. Or just went for a nice drive…_

With that, Leon's mind was off, remembering the feel of wind in his hair, the fluid turns and rise and fall of the road, the powerful rumble of a bike under him…and the feel of the slim, muscular waist under his hands, the scent of the bike's owner so strong as he buried his face in the back of that jacket…

_Cloud..._

It was another bad direction for his thoughts, but this time, Leon didn't notice. There was a sinking feeling that accompanied that name whenever he remembered it...whenever he remembered his first heartbreak.

They had been young...they met during their freshman year of college. Neither of them had ever been with another man before – hadn't even thought about it – but when they met, the attraction was just so strange and powerful, they couldn't resist.

At least, Leon had felt that way.

He wasn't even drunk at the party when they hooked up. Not after only two beers. And yet, he hadn't even thought about resisting. The moment a much more drunk Cloud had reached for him, he was in the other's arms...

Of course, there was the aftermath. Cloud had panicked a bit...Leon could still remember waking up the next morning, watching Cloud wake up, seeing the realization hit him and feeling his heart drop into his stomach as Cloud's eyes widened with shock.

He couldn't take watching the blond turn a disgusted or horrified face on him, so he just turned away, pulling the sheet around him (noticing that they had made it back to Cloud's room somehow). Hunched up and miserable, he figured he had nothing to lose.

"Cloud I love you." He tried to force out more words, some apology or explanation…but his voice refused. Instead, he began to get dressed as quickly as possible. He heard Cloud sit up quietly and turn away. He glanced behind him at the blond's back – Cloud was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. His radio alarm went off…_oh, a song about breaking up…perfect._ Leon had thought bitterly. Cloud quickly shut it off.

Leon expected they would never speak again. Cloud had surprised him, stopping him before he even got out the door. Leon knew this was a bad idea – he could see that Cloud wasn't sure, that the blond was just letting his desire take over – Leon _knew_ this was going to hurt eventually, but…he couldn't help it. When he felt that kiss, he automatically surrendered.

He had no idea how much pain he was in for.

The whole four years of college seemed like an endless cycle – mutual lust and overpowering desire taking them both down, then Cloud's uncertainty pulling them apart. He never spoke of it, but Leon could see the doubt as plainly as the face in front of his – the face of the one he loved and wanted with all his being.

Distance and then suffocating closeness. The worst part was the secrecy…but Cloud never agreed to stop hiding. He was too afraid. It was torture, but Leon had long ago quit caring about that – he had known it from the beginning, it would be torture either way. And he chose torture _with_ Cloud.

Until the end of senior year. In a little café on campus, with a sad song playing on the radio…a song about breaking up…"It's not you, it's me." The first time he heard that horrid line, and even then he couldn't believe anyone would say such a silly thing.

_I know already Cloud…it's always been you. Who else would it be? __**You**__ are the one who has never loved me._

Cloud had gotten himself engaged to some girl within two months, and Leon had stopped keeping track of him from then on. Yet, like some kind of curse, some thorny reminder of his broken heart, that line kept coming back. And here it was again…the thing he hated, reminding him of that song, reminding him of Cloud.

_Oh shit…_ The present had come back in a rush, as a touch on his arm told him he had missed the two-minute mark. Well, better late than never. Leon gave his usual nod. That seemed to help. Ex Number Five relaxed and said her quiet goodbyes.

Leon had a headache. He walked home, trying to clear his head with the night air. But it wasn't enough…there was no breeze. He really needed to get away, go for a drive or something…but he was in front of his apartment building before he knew it. He sighed with frustration at the hulking brick building.

And then he sucked in a breath suddenly. His heart seemed to stop. A motorcycle was parked on the street out front…he knew that bike.

He couldn't move…he didn't know for how long. _I can't do it again, I can't, I can't…I can't, but…_

He still couldn't help it. He took the stairs two at a time.

He knew what he would see. The figure waiting outside his door didn't surprise him in the least…but he still gasped.

Their eyes met. _Cloud…_

Leon was ready. He knew what to expect. He moved forward to unlock the door. Cloud would act naturally until safely hidden inside, behind a locked door. Leon was ready…he knew he would bury all the pain all over again just to be held by this man…

And then arms were around him, clutching him tightly. Cloud's face was buried in his shoulder…he was sobbing! Leon was confused…he glanced around. They were still in the ­

hallway. What was going on? There were people talking at the end of the hall, someone had their door open….they were still in public, visible! Leon was frozen with shock.

"Cloud…?"

"Leon I love you. I…" The blond choked on his tears. Unable to speak, he reached forward, pulling the brunet's body close, and kissed him passionately.

Leon's eyes were wide, his body frozen, his mind blank. When the lips drew back, he could only stammer, "C-Cloud…there are people…"

"I don't care." The decisive tone caught Leon's attention. He looked into those oh-so-familiar eyes…but they were different. He had never seen them so…sure.

"I love you. I always did but…God Leon, I'm so sorry. If you can…forgive…if we can try again…this time…I'll make you happy."

There was music drifting out of the open door down the hall. Leon could hear it clearly…that damn breakup song again. But this time…_Like hell. Not this time. _This time, Leon knew they would be OK.

"Promise?" _Oh I love you so much Cloud._

"I promise."

~o~


	2. I Want You

**Author's Note: **Drabble two! Not much to add…have some ARR!

**Notice!** (Sept. 2011) I'm leaving this story up for the sake of those who like it, but don't expect any more ARR in the future. I'm happy if you enjoy this, but my experimental attempts to enjoy ARR (in any form) are over, and the verdict is: I'm not a fan. Sorry. ^^;

* * *

**I Want You by Savage Garden**

"Axel, if you don't get your fucking hands off him _right now_ I am getting up and punching your face in." The low growl sounded like a furious panther was contemplating disemboweling its enemy in the living room.

Venom-green eyes locked on the other redhead as Axel snarled back, "He was leaning _this_ way until you grabbed him, you asshole. Get the fuck off."

The brothers continued to glare murder at each other over the sleeping figure on the couch between them. Reno's voice dropped down to a hiss as he curled a lean arm possessively around the unconscious blond slumped against him. "_You _get the fuck off, little _brat_."

Axel's upper lip curled poisonously. "He's _my_ age, in _my_ class, and he likes _me_ you _old lecher_. He went out for lunch with _me_ yesterday, or had your feeble old mind forgotten?"

Reno bristled and his voice got a little louder. "Two _fucking _years is _nothing _and I'm only 20 you _fucking idiot._ And he spent the night at _my _apartment last weekend."

"And you would have _raped_ him if I hadn't been there, you _sick freak_." Axel's voice was getting higher and strung-out in his fury.

Reno's lips curled in a vicious smile. "He was practically _begging_ for it, you just got in our way, _boy_."

Axel had been slowly inching his arms around the slender torso, and now began carefully tugging to pull the boy closer to his side of the couch. "I didn't hear him ask _once._ But if you want to talk about _begging_, you should see the way he flirts with _me_ at school."

Reno wasn't letting the coveted prize slip away, and he tightened his grip. "I'm sure I wouldn't see anything but a stupid tomato-head jerking off in the little boys' room."

Axel flinched. _Shit…one fucking time, damnit!_

Both of them were running out of insults and patience. Two lean bodies had gotten about as tense as they could get. Two pairs of powerful hands clenched into tight fists. Green eyes locked…it was only a matter of who snapped first – who let go of the small form between them and threw the first punch.

"_OW!_"

Both redheads froze, eyes wide.

"Will you both fucking _let go _already? You're going to break my ribs you _idiots!_" The voice that spoke didn't have a trace of sleep in it.

Two pairs of widened cat-eyes turned to the speaker, sunken into the cushions between them. Blue eyes, wide-awake, looked angrily up at both of them. Two surprised voices whispered in unison – "Roxas…"

Glaring at them, Roxas testily threw off both their arms, then stood up. He turned to face them both, still sitting on the couch, looking at him in uncomprehending silence.

"First of all," he began, in a firm lecturing tone, "I wasn't leaning towards _either_ of you. And before you ask, _no _I wasn't asleep, not with two brainless redheaded bastards trying to break my ribs and make me go deaf from their yelling."

The brother blinked, in unison. Roxas fought down a smile at their identical surprised expressions.

"Secondly, Reno was mostly right about last weekend – although he was exaggerating – and Axel was mostly right about school. And I didn't know about the bathroom, so Reno – thanks, it's good to know." Roxas face was still stern, but an amused sparkle was escaping his eyes now. Axel turned slightly red, and Reno just nodded a bit, in a daze. Neither of them seemed to have grasped what they were hearing.

Roxas finally softened a bit. "You two are hopeless. You're always so busy fighting over me, how am I supposed to get either of you to notice anything?"

The redheads glanced sideways at each other briefly, realization dawning slowly, and hope beginning to light their faces.

"Notice?"

"What?"

Reno's question was only a half-second behind Axel's.

Roxas sighed and smiled gently down at his two friends, who were leaning forward eagerly now. He placed one hand on each head, curling his fingers through red strands – Axel's slightly thicker, Reno's slightly silkier.

"_My_ feelings." His hands slid down to hold both faces, gently caressing their cheeks. "I like you…_both_ of you. Axel…Reno…I've liked you both for a long time." He could see them both catch their breaths. God, they could be so similar at times. It was so temptingly cute…

Roxas slid his hands under their chins, lifting both faces with two forefingers, leaning in with a teasing smile beginning to curl his lips. His voice dropped slightly…invitingly. "And you are both going to pay for making me wait so long."

Axel and Reno both snapped to life. Axel was already burning up, his long-concealed desire for his best friend clawing to be released. Reno was just plain _hungry_ for the younger boy…and he knew exactly what he wanted. Both moved swiftly and fluidly, closing in on the luscious features that had been torturing their dreams…

…and two over-eager redheaded foreheads cracked together. Neither had noticed that the other was also set on tasting those soft pink lips immediately.

"_Ow!_"

"_Fuck!_"

Axel and Reno yelled at the same time, clutching their heads and scrunching back, shooting angry looks at each other. A burst of laughter stopped their fists before they could hit each other, though. Roxas was laughing openly, right in their pain-twisted faces.

Calming down, Roxas chuckled at the brothers. "You two have got a few things to learn about this I see." Roxas reached down to lift up his T-shirt, arms crossing as he slowly pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the side and shaking his head a little to fix his ruffled hair.

Axel's mouth had fallen open – he was practically drooling, wide eyes glued to the pale skin exposed in front of him. Reno, on the other hand, was looking intently with narrowed eyes at two small nipples. His tongue slid out to trace over his lips. Both of them were breathing heavily. Roxas smirked at their reactions. Oh, he was going to enjoy this…_soooo_ much.

Slowly turning, he walked around the couch and headed for the hallway that led to the bedrooms, letting his hips sway just a little more than usual, feeling the heat of two green stares on his ass. At the door, he turned again, and called enticingly to the two still frozen on the couch. "Axel, Reno…come here _now_. I want you…both of you. Do _not_ make me wait anymore."

The back of the couch hit the floor, as the two redheads sprinted headlong over it, disappearing into the hallway after the blond.


	3. Faggot

**Author's Note:**

Third one already!

* * *

**Faggot by Mindless Self Indulgence**

They were laughing over him, cruel words falling like hailstones on his heart...somehow more painful than the feet kicking him, covering his body with bruises. His books were scattered on the hallway floor, where they had been dumped by the one that grabbed his book bag from him.

Tears were streaming down his face, as hard as he tried to stop them…but all his effort was concentrated on curling into a tighter ball, trying to hide from the beating somehow.

Suddenly, Demyx heard another voice yelling – "Stop it! Leave him alone! Get the hell out of here, you bastards!" The kicking stopped, and Demyx dared to glance up through his fingers.

A teen with blue hair was standing over him, shielding him from the bullies. Demyx recognized him, with a shock. It was that silent kid, Zexion…they had chemistry together.

However, before he could react, one of the biggest bullies appeared in front of him. _Oh no!_ That was the one who had knocked Demyx down…

A fist flew out and smashed into the delicate face. The blue-haired boy hit the floor with a sickening _thud_. Demyx cried out and moved toward his defender involuntarily. A swift kick in the gut stopped him, however, and he doubled over in mute, breathless pain.

The leader threw a few more good kicks his way before the group moved off, leaving him with echoes of more derisive laughter and ringing taunts of "faggot" and "pansy" flung back at him.

Demyx hurt absolutely everywhere, and he still couldn't quite breathe right. Still, he picked his face up from his hands as soon as the bullies were gone, and looked around at the one who had tried to protect him.

The thin, quiet boy was still on the floor, where he had fallen. Demyx crawled over, and immediately saw that his pale face was bloody…and he was unconscious.

"Oh no…Zexion? Zexion can you hear me? Wake up…don't die…wait, I'll get…help or something…ah! Owwww…!"

He had tried to struggle to his feet, only to aggravate a few injuries that he hadn't noticed before. The nurse's office seemed so far…

He was crying again from the pain and desperation by the time he made it there. The nurse, a no-nonsense lady, immediately forced him to lie down and called a guidance counselor from the neighboring office to stay with him. She also called the principal, and went with him to find the other victim.

The bustle and hurry was replaced by stillness. It felt like years, as Demyx waited for the nurse to get back with the unconscious kid…Zexion. Zexion, who never talked…and consequently, was the only student in the school that hadn't ridiculed or sneered at Demyx since he transferred in. Zexion…

It was a good hour before things settled down again, after the nurse returned with Zexion and the principal. They both had to be thoroughly checked and treated, and there was some question of the hospital, but the nurse made sure Demyx was only bruised, and had no internal injuries. They also had to make sure Zexion didn't have a concussion. Then there was extensive questioning, more calls, and procedural things for the school to handle.

It was a blur of noise and confusion to Demyx, filled with aching and sadness…but Zexion was there. He was being treated and interrogated too, so they didn't speak much…but Demyx kept glancing over at him. Hoping to catch his eye.

Until finally, the nurse threw everyone out and made the patients lie down in the "rest room". Demyx was finally able to breathe in the quite. He looked over at the other bed, to see Zexion quietly holding an ice pack to his face, as he had been instructed. His expression was as calm and disinterested as ever…Demyx didn't know how he could do it.

Suddenly, he felt shy…the immobile expression of the smartest kid in the class was intimidating him. Still, he wanted to thank his protector…

"Uhm…" Embarrassment cut off his sentence before he could begin it.

Zexion turned his head and looked at him expressionlessly. "Yes?"

_Wow…his eyes…are…_ Demyx's mind wasn't working well enough to even finish thinking. After a hypnotized pause, however, he noticed a curious expression beginning in the other's face, and hurried ahead with his thanks.

"Uhm, I…I wanted to thank you…for protecting me…"

"I didn't succeed, so you needn't thank me." Zexion flatly cut in. "You can thank me next time, if I manage to keep you from getting hurt."

"Oh…wait…next time?"

"Look," the blue-haired (beautiful) boy turned to Demyx, "It's obvious that you have become the brunt of general disapproval and abuse in this school. It is similarly clear that no one else has any desire to oppose gang violence around here. Logically, it makes sense for me to look out for you – I disapprove of violence and I am not so superficial as to alienate you due to some rumors of your supposed homosexuality. Since we have several classes together it is only that much more convenient. Granted, I would rather be studying, but taking everything into consideration, I have more than enough time for that anyway and this is an issue of justice and therefore more important. Clear?"

Demyx just stared at the boy across from him. And he had thought the kid was quiet! He opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to form a response. Unfortunately, the fact that Zexion was clearly a genius – a very attractive genius – was making it hard for Demyx to speak...and very easy for him to blush.

But something had caught his attention…and something inside him wanted Zexion to know the truth. Even if it meant driving away the only person willing to take his side. Demyx couldn't let him believe a lie…not him.

"It's…it's not a rumor." His voice was so quiet that the blue-haired boy leaned in with an "excuse me?"

"It's…not _just_ a rumor I mean…I…I _am_…gay." Demyx couldn't look up to meet Zexion's gaze.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Well," Zexion finally replied, in a brisk voice that made Demyx glance up, surprised, "All the more reason for my assistance. The antagonism is hardly likely to abate once the general prejudices are confirmed. You," he pointed at Demyx, who looked stunned, "will remain with me whenever possible. Clear?"

"You…you don't…hate me?" A disbelieving voice asked.

Zexion snorted. "I hardly see any logical reason why I should. It has nothing to do with me, after all."

Demyx felt a sinking in his chest, and his face darkened. "Oh…" Still, that same inner prompting drove him again, forcing him to tell the truth, even though this time he was _sure_ he was digging his own grave.

"What if it did?"

Zexion frowned. "What if what did what? Be more clear."

Demyx finally met those cobalt eyes (it might be the last time he had a chance to, after all). "What if it did have something to do with you? What if…what if I like you?"

Zexion blinked. "_Do_ you? And I assume you mean in a romantic way."

The other's calmness was unnerving Demyx to no end, and he _knew_ this was it… "Yes. And yes. I like you. Romantically."

Zexion was silent. Demyx got up to leave, but the other occupant of the room interrupted him. "Where do you think you're going? We have to rest here, and it's rude to walk out in the middle of a conversation. Sit down and be quiet a minute, please."

Blinking a few times (perhaps in surprise, perhaps to hold back tears) Demyx sat down again.

Silence reigned for a good 5 minutes. The strain on Demyx was making him tremble…especially during the moments when Zexion would look up and quietly contemplate him for a moment.

Finally, when Demyx was sure he was going to start crying in another minute, Zexion spoke again. "Very well. Let's date."

Demyx's shock was beyond words. _Date? Zexion? Amazing, kind, genius, gorgeous Zexion? Me? __**What?**_ Audibly, he could only squeak.

Zexion, noting the other's shock, decided to explain his (very logical) reasoning.

"First, if I'm dating you it will only increase my opportunities to look out for you. Second, I'm single. Third, I have no reason to turn you down, unless, after getting to know you better, I find we are not well matched. And fourth…" For the first time in one of his speeches, Zexion hesitated. Demyx was beginning to feel dizzy, but tried to focus to hear the rest. "…Fourth…apparently I am attracted to you as well."

For the first time, the boys' gazes really connected. For the first time, Demyx's stunned face began to smile a little. For the first time, Zexion's expression softened into something almost friendly.

In a gentle voice, he asked, simply, "Would you go out with me?"

~o~

Two weeks later, Demyx was walking down the hall by himself. He and Zexion had spent a lot of time together lately, but at the moment Zexion had to talk to a teacher, so they were going to meet up in class.

As he walked down the hall, Demyx couldn't keep the happy smile off his face…and he really didn't care. Things…had been going well lately.

Suddenly, completely without warning, a fist buried itself in his stomach. The air left Demyx instantly, and he crumpled to the ground in pain.

His vision blurry, he could make out the forms of the gang of bullies who had beaten him up before. They were circling around, preparing for another beating…_Zexy! No…where are you? Help me Zexy!_

Almost instantly, before the bullies could get another hit off, a teacher came running down the hallway, yelling. He collared the two slowest of the gang as the rest scattered, and immediately began dragging them off to the office.

Demyx, still gasping for air, was trying to struggle back to his feet when he felt arms around him, supporting him. "Easy there, don't rush." He recognized the gentle voice.

"Zexy…" He gasped, a slightly pained smile touching his lips. His boyfriend smiled back.

"I think that method worked better than last time. At least until I become a better fighter and can protect you on my own. Until then…use whatever is available I guess." He chuckled lightly as he helped Demyx pick up his things and proceed to class.

Eyes shining, Demyx could only whisper, "Thank you, Zexion."

His boyfriend met his gaze with a concealed smile. "I guess I did succeed this time…more or less anyway. Well then, I accept your thanks, and you are welcome."

Demyx smiled sweetly back. "Hmm, as long as you're accepting thanks, accept this then." He leaned over and brushed a light kiss across the other's cheek.

Zexion looked surprised at first, but then allowed another tiny smile out. Turning, he returned the light kiss…only this time, he placed it gently on his boyfriend's lips.

Keeping the tip of his nose touching Demyx's, Zexion replied, "Naturally. It would be illogical to refuse."

~o~


	4. Lose Yourself Part 1

**Author's Note:**

_This _is one reason this is rated M. At least so far. Beware the pr0nz.

So, I hope I didn't mess these two up. I've definitely never written them before, and have read less of them too. I'm still not sure how I feel about them…but let's just say, this Very Naughty Stuff came without me asking for it, as soon as I started thinking about Riku and Sora. So…hm.

Ah, I should add that some of these drabbles end up getting continued. Just look at the titles to find out where the continuations are, it's all very haphazard. ^^;

* * *

**Lose Yourself by Eminem**

Sora didn't want to brag or anything, but the fact was…he was pretty much perfect.

He was about to graduate high school – without question, at the top of his class – and afterwards, he'd head off to a _very_ well-known private university. Brains department – check.

Athletically, he was the best soccer player on the team. And his school's team had been state champions for the last two years. He was fast, agile, thin, a little on the small side, but he used it to his advantage perfectly on the field. Athletics department – check again.

He was one gorgeous guy. Brown hair, riveting blue eyes, perfect skin…a little on the short side, but so what? His smile was amazing and his voice was _very_ nice – he could be so incredibly charming when he wanted to be. Looks department – another check.

Social skills…were a given. Everyone loved him. He was the popular kid that no one could hate, because he really did treat everyone with kindness – and if it got a little patronizing sometimes, those unfortunate people generally didn't mind. They were just happy to be talked to. And of course, he was the perfect boyfriend. Charming, attentive, and faithful…to whatever girl he was with at the moment. He never cheated, and it wasn't like he had a new girl every week…but he did change girlfriends rather frequently. Considering his popularity, it really could have been much worse. Social skills department – check plus.

Suffice to say, his life was a dream – school was a breeze, home life was pleasant, and everything was as picture-perfect as could be.

On the outside.

On the inside…there was something there. It wasn't anything too dark or depressing, nor was it something Sora himself was really fully aware of, most of the time. Hiding it was easy, because he didn't even know how to show it. It was only when he went to bed – lying awake every night, staring at his ceiling or out the window at the glittering night sky – that Sora would begin to feel it there. Something twisting, something itching, a little nettle or a thorn buried deep in his mind or heart, he didn't know which. Something like…discontent.

Just this past week, he had barely begun to guess at a name for this feeling. He still didn't know what it was exactly, or what he should do with it. But somehow, his instincts were already driving him to take action.

He didn't know why, but he had to do this…he couldn't rest another second in that perfect life of his. He couldn't lie down in that perfect house tonight.

And so, late on a Friday night, Sora was in the loudest, edgiest club downtown, having slipped out from his quiet room and put some of his parents' money to work to get as far from his own neighborhood as possible.

He found that he could do things with money that he thought were forbidden. He found that a bouncer could be bribed – maybe not at just any club, but at this one it had worked. The same went for the bartender. Granted, he was dropping a lot of allowance for these bribes, because they weren't cheap, but Sora didn't care. Money meant nothing. He would throw it all away if he could just calm the unsettling prickle in his mind.

Sora had found himself a place at the bar where he could sip his drink and observe the dance floor. He had tried to find a spot that was less visible, because he knew he probably stood out. He wasn't dressed for this club. He didn't have anything at home that would have matched this place. He had settled for a black beater and black jeans, plus a few accessories that had seemed daring at home, but lame and tame here.

_Well, whatever_. Sora didn't care about his clothes very much. He was trying to decide if he should attempt the dance floor. On the one hand, the nettle in his mind was far from satisfied yet, and he was getting a little buzzed from his drink. On the other, from the looks of the dance, he had serious reason to fear for his life if he went out there. He was thin and small and didn't know how to keep himself from getting crushed in the heaving mass of sweating bodies.

While he was still debating, the bartender returned, setting down another drink in front of Sora. "Complements of the white-haired guy." Sora followed the gesture and saw a young man with silver-white hair sitting further down the bar. The young man was obviously watching him, and when Sora met his gaze, the stranger smiled slightly and got up, moving towards the darker end of the bar, where Sora was sitting.

_Oh…wow._ This guy was obviously more in his element here. He walked with a confident stride, and his clothes…were much better suited to this club. He wore no shirt – only an open leather vest. Tight pants. Chains. A few piercings, a collar. The edge of a tattoo visible on his hip, the rest hidden by belt and pants.

As Sora watched him approach, part of his mind began to panic nervously. On the other hand…that annoying thorn he had come here to satisfy seemed to have taken a strong interest in the situation. Nervous thrills of anticipation ran through his body…even though Sora didn't know what exactly he was anticipating.

In the meantime, the silver-haired man had reached Sora. He closed in, standing nearer than at all necessary, and leaned on the bar. Looking down at Sora through half-lidded eyes, his greeting was short.

"Hey."

Sora swallowed. "Hey." _He smells like…like…what is that? Smells…dangerous._ His shoulders were tense with caution and fascination as he met the aquamarine gaze. "Thanks…for the drink."

The stranger's eyes never left Sora's face. "Sure. For a cutie like you, anytime."

Sora's heart rate sped up a bit. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe he was just straight out of his mind – he had no idea what made him reply the way he did.

"Oh yeah? What else can a 'cutie like me' get, I wonder?" He narrowed his eyes flirtatiously and curled his lips in a tempting smirk.

The other man raised an eyebrow briefly before smirking back. He leaned in – slowly – and slid an arm around the thin shoulders of the brunet. Sora could feel hot breath on his ear, and a low, seductive voice murmured, "Want to find out?" Lips barely brushed against the curve of his ear, as if by accident…

Sora's breath was getting heavy and ragged. The stranger's fingers had begun playing with his hair. The pounding of the music was quickly being drowned out by his thudding heartbeat. The nearness of the man, the scent of him – so frightening and thrilling – and the sheer suddenness of it all were making him dizzy. Part of his mind managed to beg him, _At least let me get used to this whole idea first…just give me a minute…._

The restless thorn wasn't listening. It had control now. Sora's voice was a breathless whisper…

"Yes."

As if waiting for their cue, the lips that had been hovering close to Sora's ear immediately dropped and closed on the side of his neck. The soft caresses explored a bit, working along the sensitive skin while the muscular arms of the stranger turned the brunet towards him, bringing them into bodily contact, and turning the yielding head to have better access to more of the supple young neck.

As the stranger explored, locating the most sensitive spots, he added flicks of a hot tongue…followed by teasing nips at the flesh. Sora moaned softly, then louder as the other, encouraged by the sounds, teased an ear lobe with his tongue, while beginning to explore the thin torso with strong, skilled hands.

Fingers ghosted over the fabric covering two perked nipples…and Sora gasped at the sensation that tingled through him. The older man drew slightly back and locked eyes with the flushed boy, sliding his hands down to the bottom hem of the tight black beater. Slowly, he moved in again, wordlessly closing his lips over Sora's trembling mouth. At the same time, he slowly slid his fingers under the fabric, pushing it up as he caressed the smooth chest.

The kiss was sultry slow…until those hands found the now-unprotected nipples and began rubbing and teasing them, making Sora gasp aloud, then relax into a groan of pleasure.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, the silver-haired man pushed his tongue into the open mouth. Sora didn't resist at all. Instead, he opened his mouth further and began to return the caresses of the other mouth.

It wasn't long before they were both moving faster, the kisses growing rapidly more and more intense. Sora's hands had, of their own accord, moved to trace over the exposed chest of the man he was kissing. He felt his hips being grabbed forcefully, and he responded by pulling the other body closer, pressing skin against skin and moaning again into the other's mouth, arching passionately against this unknown man…

And then one of the stranger's hands moved down between them…and cupped a hard bulge in Sora's jeans.

The heat that shot through him with the touch, the lust that only escalated as the pressure increased…were wiping everything else from Sora's mind.

At that point, the stranger drew back slightly, locking gazes again. His aquamarine eyes were like smoldering ice as he murmured again to Sora. "What's your name?"

"Sora." The answer came out as a pant.

"Sora…" Another smirk. "I'm Riku. Come with me."

Sora couldn't quite get a response out, so he only nodded. As he tried to slide off the barstool, the man who called himself Riku slid an arm around him, keeping Sora from stumbling – his legs were definitely weak. Nevertheless, he managed allow the taller figure to guide him away from the bar and the center of the club, over to the darkest corner – where there was an even darker table, half-concealed from anyone's sight. Sora's heart was pounding as they reached the table – between his growing expectation and desire and the friction of his jeans, his arousal had already become nearly painful.

When they reached the table, Riku turned and guided Sora to the bench that faced away from the club, towards the inside of the booth and the wall. Sora felt the powerful grip gently but forcefully pushing him down, and he slid further back into the booth. He was closely followed by Riku, who was crawling up onto the seat with fluid, predatory motions. The glint in his eyes reminded Sora of a wildcat…and he felt his chest and groin throb with pleasure at the thought of being his prey.

Watching the slow, purposeful motions of the man growing agonizingly close, the thorn of restlessness in Sora's mind seemed to explode into the most overwhelming desire, one which he had never felt or admitted before – the desire to be dominated, to surrender to another's seduction, to give up all his thoughts to the intense _feeling_ of hands and lips possessing him.

Almost as he thought it – the thoughts causing his breath to come in even heavier pants – Riku began to make it happen. Positioning himself over Sora, he slid his hands under the black beater again, pushing the shirt up to expose the warm skin of Sora's chest.

Sora could feel fingers tracing up and down his sides, sending shivers coursing through the rest of his body. Hot breath fanned out over his stomach as Riku breathed, "No one will notice us here."

A tongue traced his skin, trailing down from his bellybutton to the top of his jeans. Riku paused over the button, trailing his fingers teasingly over the tight fabric just a little lower down…causing Sora to moan and struggle to thrust himself against that hand, hungry for more pressure.

"You want more, cutie?" The throaty voice chuckled.

"Nngh…yes. _Please_." Sora couldn't stand the slow pace much longer. His mind was blank, except for one thought – he wanted this stranger to touch him. He wanted…Riku.

Riku seemed to decide against making the sexy little brunet beg anymore. His arousal was also demanding attention…demanding that they pick up the pace. With swift movements, he attacked the boy's jeans, unzipping them and pushing them out of the way.

Sora felt fingers closing around him, and quickly bit down on his hand to suppress a loud moan. As Riku began to quickly slide his hand up and down, he reached up to Sora and removed the small hand from the open mouth.

"Don't. Let me hear you. No one else will, as long as you don't scream." He squeezed Sora's length, forcing an alluring cry from the boy's moist lips.

"See?" Riku smirked, moving his hand down to quickly undo his own pants. "No one heard that but me."

Sora could barely register the words. There was too much heat, too much pleasure, too much _Riku_. His body had overruled anything his mind might have wanted to say. Lust spoke for him. Lust was apparently able to be more expressive at this point anyway.

"Ri-Riku…stop talking. Stop teasing. I…want more…give me more…now. Aah!"

Riku wasn't about to argue. His mouth closed over the tip of Sora's erection, and his tongue immediately began to swirl around, caressing skillfully, rapidly forcing the writhing boy closer to the edge. At the same time, Riku was quickly jerking himself off too. Soon, they were both losing control, almost unable to hold it…

Riku slid forward on the bench. He would have liked to bury himself in the boy, to thrust hard into him and feel him…feel the tightness and the heat inside him. But he knew the boy was almost screaming already…and screaming would be heard. They were, after all, in public.

Instead, he moved until their groins were pressed tightly together between them. Grinding his hips, he rubbed hard against the aroused boy beneath him. Sora felt the burning hot pressure and automatically bucked his hips up in response. As both of them began rapidly thrusting together, rubbing harder and harder to create the needed heat and friction and _contact_, Riku closed his mouth on Sora's soft neck again, biting wildly.

The pain and the lust and the pleasure and the heat consumed him – Sora was gone. His mind was blank and nowhere to be found. His body was in control. His voice was moaning Riku's name non-stop. His hands sought Riku's waist, fingers curling and clutching the taught muscles desperately. He felt Riku's hand close around both of them, increasing the pressure just a bit more…

Then, as they both began to fall over the edge, Riku closed his mouth hard over Sora's, groaning hard and long. Sora couldn't suppress the scream anymore. As he came along with Riku, screaming in ecstasy, the older man muffled the sound with his own mouth.

The music was beating at a brain-damaging level at that moment…and no one heard them.

~o~

It was very late. Or rather, very early. Sora, having cleaned up in the men's room with Riku, was hailing a cab. The silver-haired man stood close behind him, silent.

As the cab stopped and Sora opened the door, Riku slid one hand around him, laying it flat against his chest and stopping him as he leaned forward to whisper into Sora's ear.

"You could come back to my place instead."

Sora hesitated, but the voice of reason was back. He was supposed to be sleeping at home. He was supposed to be perfect. He had to get back, to wake up and go about his day as if this had never happened. The thorn of restlessness was quiet now. He had to try to move forward with his perfect life again.

"I…can't. I have to go." He couldn't explain further. He only turned to look at Riku, blue eyes filled now with logic…blue eyes saying, "No."

Riku drew back, reading the impossibility in those eyes. _So that's how it is after all, huh?_

"Sure. Well, if you ever change your mind, Cutie, I'm here all the time. You know where to find me." He smirked, concealing a slight stab of bitterness. _The hell? It's no problem. So what? Another fling. That was fun. _He wouldn't realize until the brunet was gone that he wanted more…he wasn't satisfied yet.

"Yeah. OK." And Sora was gone.

~o~

He climbed back in his window. The trip home had been a calm one. No one would know what he had done. He had no regrets. His mind felt relaxed for the first time in forever. Now, finally, his life could be as perfect as it looked…

And then he was standing in his room. He looked around at the familiar walls and furniture, the nice decor – the perfect teenage boy's room…waiting for the years to pass so that he could be a perfect man.

And the thorn was back…and worse than before.

Sora undressed quietly, but his hands were shaking. He lay down in his bed and closed his eyes – the image of a perfect boy asleep. But inside he knew that he would go back.

He would go again and again, until perfect Sora disappeared completely into the arms of a man with silver hair.

~o~


	5. The Freshman

**Author's Note:** Now for some good old AkuRoku. XD

* * *

**The Freshman by The Verve Pipe**

It was moving-in day. _Junior year, here I come!_

Axel and his dorm mates had just finished getting most of their stuff into their hall in the dorm. Then Demyx had showed up with a junky old couch he had found on the side of the road. The guys were all tired, so they were crashing on the couch on the lawn out front, waiting for their energy to return before attempting to drag the humongous old thing into the dorm.

Demyx was whining to Zexion, trying to convince him to go get them some drinks. Riku and Marluxia were watching with mild interest. Luxord appeared to be whispering to Xigbar about putting money on how long it would be before the pissed-looking Zexion snapped.

_Ah, college life._ Axel was relaxing in the late-summer sun, lazily watching the other students moving in.

As he surveyed the passers-by, he noticed a figure wandering by the dorms, alone, campus map in hand, and looking around with a lost and bewildered expression.

_Aww, lost puppy. Heh, poor thing. Must be a freshman._ He watched the boy squinting at the building names, then consulting his map…then frowning and turning it around.

The startlingly blond hair had been enough to get Axel's attention. The cute frown and evident confusion had been enough to keep him looking. Still, he wasn't about to get up from his relaxing spot on the couch…until the boy looked up again and bit his lip in uncertainty.

"I'll be back in a bit guys."

"Axel! Drinks…" Demyx had abruptly decided to shift to a more likely target.

"Maybe Dem. Got good deeds to do first." A few scoffing chuckles followed him as he strolled across the lawn and approached the little lost freshman.

If the lip-biting look had been enough to get Axel to his feet, the big blue eyes that turned to him as he approached were the final touch. If Axel was doing a good deed today, it was no longer a case of charity. "Personal interest" would be more accurate. Perhaps even…hopes for personal gain.

"Hey. You lost? Need directions?" Axel was immediately rewarded with a relieved smile from the shorter boy.

"Yeah I guess I do." A slightly-embarrassed grin touched the delicate features, as the boy ran a hand through his hair absent-mindedly. "I can't seem to find my dorm – Emery Hall."

_Oooooh, cute…_ Axel leaned in and smiled, playing the gallant flirt. "Well, my fine young friend, that would be because this particular collection of dorms does not contain your Emery. Other side of campus is where you wanna be."

"Oh God, really? I am so lost." The boy blushed a bit and ducked his head to consult his map.

_No worries sweetheart…I'll take **good** care of you…_ "You a freshman?"

"Heh, yeah. I went on the tour at orientation, but I have the worst sense of direction ever. It didn't help at all – everything is so new, kinda overwhelming, ya know?"

"Oh yes, it was the same for all of us." Axel reached out and gently placed his hand on the boy's back, turning him around and beginning to guide him down the sidewalk. "However, this is your lucky day. I have business of great importance in the direction of Emery. Won't you allow me to escort you to your new home?" He flashed his most charming grin at the boy as they began to walk.

He was rewarded with a light laugh. "That would be great. Thanks."

_Oh, **noooooo** problem._ "Certainly. And what's your name, in the meantime?"

"I'm Roxas. You are?"

"Axel, junior chemistry major. Pleased to meetcha." A charming wink.

"Oh wow…chemistry?"

"Of course, young Roxas. In what other field would I get paid to make explosives?" Axel was certainly doing his best to turn up the charm and show as much of his winning smile as possible. He couldn't tell if they boy was particularly interested yet, but he planned to have made at least a lasting impression by the time their stroll across campus was over. _You have to stand out to get a freshman to remember you – they meet too many people in the first few weeks. Well, the red hair will probably help too…_

The blond was laughing again. "Not mine I'm sure. I'm a psychology major right now, but you know…we'll see. I like writing too, so I'm doing that for my minor…"

_Good, got him talking_. Axel was no psychology major, but he could see that Roxas was relaxing, opening up to him a bit. _Probably a combination of being nervous in a new place and feeling alone, then finding someone willing to listen. Perfect start._

Axel continued to listen and ask questions as Roxas talked happily. The boy's face was so young, so unguarded, so _cute_. _So…touchable…_ But Axel knew better than to try that. Things would work out perfectly, if he just kept control of himself and waited, playing his cards right. He had plenty of time, after all. No need to scare the little freshman away.

They arrived at Roxas' dorm – a slightly crummier building designated for underclassmen. Axel insisted gallantly that he had better help Roxas find his room too, just to keep him from getting lost again. Roxas blushed and laughed, punching Axel's arm lightly (_excellent…just** perfect**_) replying that he had been to his room once already, so he was sure he could find it. Axel gave him a skeptical look, and Roxas decided to "prove it" by showing Axel where it was. _Perfect again…God, this is too easy._ Axel grinned and followed.

Once inside the dorm, Roxas was no longer lost. He found his room and showed Axel inside, where boxes were stacked all over the crummy dorm furniture.

Axel made a face. "I forgot how tiny the underclassmen rooms are. And…there's no AC in here is there?"

"No," Roxas made a wry face. "Apparently not. The dorm leader told me already then on hot days most of the freshmen hang out in hallways in the academic buildings, or in air-conditioned lounges."

Axel feigned shock. "You can't be serious!" He then placed an arm around Roxas' thin shoulders. "I cannot hear of this. You, my friend, have an open invitation to come hang out in my room whenever you like. Upperclassmen dorms almost all have AC – mine certainly does – and I _insist_ that you come by whenever the days are too hot. And," he winked, "since I already know that tomorrow's forecast is a bitch, if I don't see you then I am going to go hunting for you, and if I find you sweating in here or hanging out in some hallway…" He shook his head.

Roxas laughed again. "Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely." He patted the fluffy blond head. _Damn…so soft…_

"All right, I promise. Thanks." Roxas beamed up at him. Axel was doing his Inner Victory Dance in his mind. _Too easy, too perfect, too awesome, **yesssss!**_

"Well," Roxas continued, "I came back here to change before the freshman class meeting, so I better hurry and get going…"

"Ah, I wish you all the best then, and I'll be off." Axel moved to the door, Roxas following.

He was just outside the doorway, Roxas moving to shut the door behind him, when a voice stopped him. "Oh and Axel…"

"Hmm?" Axel turned and stopped suddenly.

A small hand was touching his…weaving soft fingers together with his…

Roxas pulled an unresisting Axel down a few inches and reached up, smiling. Axel's eyes peeled open at the feel of a soft peck on his cheek.

The face withdrew, smiling at him as his hand was gently squeezed.

"Thanks again." One blue eye winked slyly. "See you tomorrow."

The door shut.

_No. **Way.**_

Axel stood frozen for at least a minute, staring at the shut door with wide eyes, jaw hanging open.

Finally, he blinked rapidly and turned to stroll away, still in a daze.

_Wow…_

So much for his plan. So much for a naïve freshman. So much for being in control.

Axel couldn't be more excited. His face was beginning to split in an insanely wide grin.

_This is going to be **fun**._

~o~

_Continued in Chapter 114: The Junior_


	6. Daylight Robbery Part 1

**Author's Note: **So here's the start of more drabbles! And I feel I must warn you – this chapter is **Reno and Axel**, so do please avoid if you are devoted to AkuRoku. XD

**Notice!** (Sept. 2011) I'm leaving this story up for the sake of those who like it, but don't expect any more ARR/Rexel in the future. I'm happy if you enjoy this, but my experimental attempts to enjoy ARR (in any form) are over, and the verdict is: I'm not a fan. Sorry. ^^;

* * *

**Daylight Robbery by Imogen Heap Part 1**

Reno was enjoying his usual latte during his lunch break at his favorite outdoor café when he first spied the new waiter. A short, thin, blond boy…a distractingly pretty blond boy.

A blond boy who turned out to be named Roxas – and who could, apparently, flirt for hours and still slip out of reach quite effectively, the minute Reno felt like he was getting somewhere.

The sunny little cutie was an excellent lunch diversion for at least a week.

And then one day, Roxas had a visit from a friend while he was working…and Reno's attention was pulled in an entirely new direction.

The young man was taller than Roxas, and, rather than divertingly cute, he was stunningly gorgeous, in Reno's opinion. His fire-red hair was certainly an eye-catcher – and the tattoos on his face were hard to ignore too – but his _eyes_…even from a short distance, Reno could see how venom-green they were, how they burned as if they concealed a molten soul.

He watched the beautiful newcomer, fascinated. And almost immediately realized what kind of relationship the man _really_ had with the waiter Roxas.

He watched the redhead watch the blond. He watched the blond pretend to ignore the redhead. He watched the redhead smirk mischievously in response.

The hottie was apparently taken. By the cutie. They made a good-looking couple, Reno had to admit. However, he didn't care about that.

His new favorite lunch break pastime quickly became watching the redhead, whenever he showed up – which was often. He also began sitting advantageously closer, but still out of the other's line of sight. He preferred to watch without being noticed.

Reno was not only observing the other man…he was looking for opportunities.

He noticed on many occasions that Roxas, the ever-flirtatious waiter, would be considerably less flirtatious with his boyfriend – who, for his part, seemed to be _always_ digging for some attention from the blond. On one occasion, he even slyly grabbed Roxas' ass when Roxas brought his coffee. The blond turned on him angrily.

"Axel, not here! I'm working!" The angry waiter hissed.

_Axel…_ Reno grinned to himself. _Sooo…a little jilted there, Axel? _

A few more similar events convinced the watcher that the blond was much less affectionate toward his boyfriend than said boyfriend wanted. Reno felt that he had found his opportunity.

He had taken to also visiting the café on weekends…even though it wasn't for a convenient lunch break and was sometimes an extra trip, it gave him the opportunity to observe at other hours. Axel also came to visit Roxas on weekends, and, since Reno was able to stay longer and observe more, he discovered that the blond often took his breaks with his boyfriend. Sometimes, this meant even more of Axel's flirting and Roxas' shut-downs…but sometimes it meant that the two of them disappeared behind the building for 15 minutes.

It was only when Roxas seemed to be in a good mood that it happened…but Reno could see that Axel was trying to get it to happen more. He could see and sometimes hear the redhead begging, even when Roxas did _not_ look enthused.

Then one day, the most inspired opportunity arrived in Reno's lap.

Axel had begged and cajoled and worn Roxas down until the annoyed blond got up in a huff and led his boyfriend behind the building. Reno had a feeling that he needed to see this, so he got up and quietly went around the building in the other direction, hiding himself around the corner opposite from the one the two lovers would walk around to return to their table.

As he approached he could hear quiet, muffled sounds…and occasional protests from Roxas.

"Axel, stop. Axel…calm down already. Axel…hey! Don't touch…mmf!"

Clothes rustling could be heard, and a sound that made Reno guess that Roxas was struggling against his boyfriend, who seemed intent on making out. Suddenly, there was a slight thud against gravel as Roxas apparently freed himself by pushing his boyfriend off. He also immediately began to whisper angrily, as the scraping gravel and moans of pain told Reno that Axel was slowly getting up.

"I told you not here! We're in public Axel, damnit!"

A groan. "But Rox, you've been too busy or tired or just plain not around for two weeks! I can't help it…you're making me desperate!"

"That is _no fucking reason_ to go sticking your hands down my pants in _broad daylight_. Why the hell does it always have to be about sex with you, anyway?"

"It's _not_. I told you this a million times. I just want to be with you, and a guy's got desires! It's natural! But the way you avoid me…it's like you don't even _like_ me."

"What I don't _like_ is getting molested in public! And _that _is not going to change, even for you."

Stomping footsteps moving away in the opposite direction – the waiter had abandoned his boyfriend to return to work. Axel groaned. Reno grinned. And slid quietly around the corner.

The redhead was slumped against the wall. "Wow…pardon me for eavesdropping, but that was a pretty unpleasant fight."

Axel jumped, startled. Then he glared angrily at the stranger. "You were listening?"

Reno smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. I was concerned. It sounded dangerous." He moved closer to the other redhead…who looked downright stunning when angry. _Damn…_ Those venom-green eyes – up close and furious – excited Reno more than he had expected. "I've seen you around here before…Axel, right? I'm Reno."

Axel still glared, but with less animosity. "Yeah, I'm Axel. So?"

"Oh nothing…just pleased to meet you." Reno was within three feet and smiling innocently.

"Right, whatever. Well I should go."

As Axel turned to follow his boyfriend's retreat, Reno pounced. Smoothly and quickly, he grabbed the unsuspecting man, spun him around and pinned him with his back against the brick wall.

"What the hell…?" Axel seemed completely shocked. Reno took advantage of his surprise to capture his hands and secure his prisoner more thoroughly. Then, smirking into the wide green eyes, he slid forward, pressing his body against the other man's.

When Axel realized what had happened, his back was against a wall, his hands were pinned on either side of his head, and the thin form of a stranger was pressing against him…hard. The only thing he could see was a good-looking face – much too close – smirking wickedly at him.

He was stunned and a little nervous…but something in his gut was fluttering strangely, and it wasn't fear. Anticipation? But of what?

He didn't have time to think. Reno leaned close and spoke low, right in Axel's ear. "He's not satisfying you, is he?"

Axel's eyes widened even more. "What?" He gasped in shock.

"Your boyfriend…he won't let you touch him. That must be very…frustrating." As he paused, Reno allowed his lips to brush the shell of Axel's ear, breathing hotly into it…and on the last word, he pressed his hips forward even more, grinding them against Axel's.

"What the _fuck?_ Get _off!_" Axel struggled, trying to free his hands.

"Mmmm…no." Reno hummed in his ear. "I want to help you." He lowered his head slightly, moving slowly and seductively over the skin of a tense neck. "I think…I can satisfy you. I'll make you feel…amazing."

With that, he closed his open mouth on Axel's neck. He felt the man shiver…ever so slightly. Axel tried to struggle, but Reno had him trapped, their bodies pressed together in full contact. As Axel tried to protest, Reno moved so that he held both hands pinned with one of his, and began running the other hand down Axel's chest…sliding his fingers under his shirt and pushing it up as he caressed his slender, toned sides.

Axel was not expecting anything like this. Furthermore, he would never have expected it to feel so…_good_. Perhaps it was the thrill of a stranger's touch. Perhaps it was his needyness after Roxas' neglect. Perhaps it was the skillful way Reno was hitting all the most sensitive spots on his neck. Or perhaps…it was the novelty of being overpowered, forced into submission. Whatever it was, Axel was amazed to feel shivers of desire starting to tingle through his body. He knew this was wrong…but suddenly, the very _wrongness_ was attractive to him, drawing him in.

Reno felt the other man relax slightly and smirked, nipping and flicking his tongue over an earlobe. He began to move his hand further up the man's torso, exploring the firm body. Axel had stopped actively trying to push him away. Reno moved his attention from Axel's throat, licking along his jaw line, and finally applying his mouth to sealed lips, immediately trying to get in…but Axel wasn't giving in that far…yet.

Reno moved his hand again, quickly running it around to Axel's back, feeling him relax a little more as Reno traced down his spine. He let his fingers slide slightly beneath the waistline of Axel's pants, then brought them around, over his hips to the front, where they played tantalizingly close…just a little further down…but instead, he moved them up Axel's chest again. Finally, his hand located and began to rub at one of Axel's nipples.

"Ah!" The surprised gasp was just what Reno had wanted to elicit. Seizing the perfect opportunity, he entered the other's mouth, seducing him forcefully with a deep kiss…speaking lust with his tongue and beginning to pull a lustful response from his captive.

Axel's thoughts were going blank and his mind was slipping away, leaving him with nothing but delicious sensations as he began to respond, ever so slightly, to the agonizingly good kisses. His frustrated libido was clearly delighted with the current situation, and his violently-opposed better judgment had already been driven far into the back of his mind.

His body was relaxing even more, and he felt his hands released. Without thinking, he let them fall around Reno's neck.

Reno smirked again into the kiss, moving his other hand to Axel's neglected nipple and beginning to pinch and abuse both, while dominating him with his mouth.

The attention to his nipples made Axel forget his control, as a moan escaped his throat, vibrating into Reno's mouth. He was so hot…so hot…and he wanted more…more of this…

Biting at Axel's lower lip, Reno pulled back. As he slid his hands down again, he stared into green eyes that were hazy with lust. Axel was panting, and seemed to be staring off into space. Reno felt a rush from the sense of victory – his seduction had worked. _Now it gets good._ "Are you ready for this? Brace yourself…" He leaned to purr in the man's ear, "…Axel."

~o~


	7. Friend or Foe

**Author's Note:**

Sora and Riku? Why yes, yes it is! Yet another attempt of mine to find the magic in this pairing. Like I've said elsewhere, I like them OK, but as a side dish mostly. So I'm still trying to get in touch with them as a main pair, if I can. Trying a new angle this time – we shall see how it works.

Yes, this one is way too long to be a drabble. I have no excuse. I should have split it halfway too, but I just didn't. I completely fail at drabbles. I am going to punish myself after this, maybe by forcing myself to write 10 more stories, and not go over a page on any of them. :shudder: Oh, that sounds like hell.

LOL, anyway, enjoy the Non-Drabble! XD (I love role-reversal.)

* * *

**Friend or Foe by Tatu**

Riku was lying awake, frustrated. He couldn't stop thinking about the things Sora had said that day…and wondering what it had meant.

He had never been so confused by his friend. They had been together since elementary school. They had played together, gone to middle school and hit puberty together (some awkward memories there), and spent nearly every day in each other's company – his best friend, whose secrets and habits and likes and dislikes he knew as well as his own.

Yet lately…

Since entering high school, things had slowly begun to change. They had been busier and seen less of each other. They still hung out, and they were still comfortable around each other – an effect of long familiarity – but at some point, Riku now realized, they had stopped telling each other secrets. He tried to remember the last time Sora had looked at him hesitantly and said, "Don't tell anyone, OK?" in that endearing way of his.

He couldn't remember.

And lately – now that he thought hard about it – Sora had been acting a little strange. Not so that anyone else could see it, but to Riku…it felt different. Like the time he had lost his hoodie. He thought he had left it at Sora's house – he was almost _sure_ – but then Sora denied it, and then seemed to want to talk about something else right away. And…he hadn't _quite_ looked directly at Riku.

But why would he lie about Riku forgetting his hoodie there? It was an ordinary 10 hoodie, nothing to be coveted, and it was too big for Sora anyway.

And then there was the way Sora had…stopped touching him. He hadn't noticed the lack of pokes, back-slaps, arm-punches, and other forms of guyish contact…until he had reached out to pull Sora by the arm one day (trying to get his attention for something, he forgot what) and the shorter brunet had jumped and pulled away, eyes slightly widened. Riku had never seen Sora react to him that way.

They had both been a little unsettled in 9th grade…Riku was sure that things would go back to normal after that.

Indeed, the uncertainty had faded away in 10th grade, but only as the distance between them increased. Riku saw little of Sora now…and what he did see was rapidly changing from the friend he had always known. Sora was dressing differently – more adult, a little edgy, and he seemed to be developing a fondness for slightly tighter clothes that showed just a little more skin. (_What the hell? He's not a girl, for Christssake._) He was talking louder, walking taller, and attracting girls like some kind of teen idol. He was…confident. Very confident.

Riku was surprised, remembering the past few years, by how much his friend had changed without him noticing. He had been too busy to focus on Sora much in high school, and when they were together…perhaps he was still seeing his familiar old friend. The changes had been too gradual for him to pick up on, until now. Until this week had happened…until today.

~o~

Monday. Sora had his usual entourage of female admirers, but when Riku glanced his way as he entered class, he noticed that one of the girls was no longer grouped with the regular followers.

Sora had his arm circled around the thin waist of a redhead – Kairi, was it? – and her hand on his hip showed that she was returning the gesture.

_That doesn't make sense…he would tell me if he got a girlfriend. _

Tuesday. Riku had been startled to see Sora and Kairi at Sora's locker…lips locked and bodies crushed together, making out. The sight had been…well, nauseating to say the least. But also…painful, somehow. Still, he didn't say anything to Sora.

Wednesday. Sora and Kairi had been all over each other all day, and had gotten reprimanded in every class they shared with Riku. Riku wondered if he should talk to Sora…but then didn't seem to have the time that day.

Thursday. Sora grabbed Kairi's ass in the morning, both were missing from lunch, and Riku saw them making out again at the end of the day. He also overheard, in their last afternoon class together, Sora making suggestive comments to Kairi about their plans for the weekend.

Riku skipped his after-school activities and went home, feeling sick.

Friday he decided he _had_ to talk to Sora. He wasn't even sure what he was going to ask. He just…needed to know.

"Uhm, Sora?" Riku had been looking for an opportunity all day, but didn't find one until school let out. "Can…I talk to you for a second?"

Disinterested blue eyes turned to him. Sora paused, then shrugged. "OK. Kairi, I'll catch up in a second." The redhead grudgingly detached from his arm and walked off in the direction she and Sora would be heading.

"What is it?" His former-best-friend turned to him, asking impatiently.

"Well…you and Kairi huh? Are you two, you know, going out?"

Sora smirked. "Does it look that way? Damn, and I thought no one would guess." Riku was surprised to hear his old playmate using such _sarcasm_.

"Oh."

"Why?" The brunet suddenly leaned in, for no apparent reason. "Does it bother you?" He was getting closer, his voice getting quieter. "Are you jealous, Riku?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku tried to back away, but Sora followed him.

"Are you _not_ jealous then? What if I told you that I'm gonna be seeing Kairi this weekend…at her house?"

"So?"

"Alone."

"Uh…"

"Overnight."

"What?"

"And I'm gonna bang her."

"_What??_" Riku voice suddenly rose in shock.

Sora's blue eyes narrowed as he smirked again. "Yeah, you heard me." Then, to Riku's surprise, he reached up and brushed his fingers lightly through a few of Riku's silver strands of hair, pushing them out of his eyes. "Jealous yet?"

Riku's skin was crawling, and he felt sick again. He was startled by the way Sora was acting, and slightly horrified at what he had just heard. And – somewhere deep down – he was hurt, lonely, and…jealous?

_Really?_

Before he could reply, Sora backed away. "Well, I'll give you some time to think about it. If you decide that you _are_ jealous and want to do something about it, call my cell before 10 tonight. But, think fast – if you call after 10, my phone will be off." With that, Sora winked and grinned wickedly, then turned and vanished after Kairi.

~o~

In his dark room, Riku turned his head to look at the clock. 9:40 pm. He flipped his phone open and stared at Sora's number. Countless disorganized thoughts filled his mind.

_What did he mean by all that? What jealous? Why that redhead? He used to think red hair looked silly… Why before 10? What does he want me to do? He must be over there now… Are they…doing it? How long has it been since we were friends? I…miss him. Why is he acting this way? What does he want me to say? Jealous…_

What was jealous? If it meant something like feeling sick when that girl touched his friend, if it meant a throb of pain in his chest when he realized how much he missed Sora…

Riku suddenly hit the button to call Sora. As he moved the phone to his ear, he glanced at the time again. 9:55.

_Please…_

One ring.

"Riku. Go to the park, right now. Go the old hideout. Be there in 10 minutes."

The line went dead before Riku could respond. But he _had_ heard the beginnings of a female voice, raised in protest.

_What is he doing? I wish I knew what he was thinking…_

Riku pulled on jeans and a hoodie and swiftly snuck out of his house. His parents were in the den in the basement, and he had no trouble getting out. He began to jog toward the park to make it in time.

When he got there, it was quiet. The half moon gave a little light, but not much. Still, Riku could always find the little hideout in the bushes that he and Sora had played in so often as kids.

No one was here yet. He leaned against a tree trunk beside the bushes, waiting for Sora.

He heard Sora's footsteps before he saw the boy, silhouetted in the darkness. His friend approached him, moving close…making Riku nervous. Finally, he stopped within a foot of his friend, close enough for them to see each other's expressions. He spoke quietly.

"So? Did you figure it out?"

"I don't know."

A sigh. "Is there something you want to ask me, then?"

"Yeah. Why are you doing this?" Riku didn't want to play games anymore. He wanted to know if Sora was still his friend.

Sora shook his head. "You really are dense, Riku."

Riku was about to reply, when suddenly, he was thrown back against the tree. As he was in the process of realizing that Sora had pinned him, pressing against his shoulders, one of the brunet's hands slid up, quickly grabbing a handful of silver hair, and pulled his head down.

And then…he felt Sora's soft lips pressed hard onto his.

Eyes wide, he stared at Sora. Defiant blue eyes met his. He watched in shock as Sora kissed him, his lips beginning to move slowly, his hands moving to drift over Riku's neck…and finally, his blue eyes sliding shut.

Without thinking, Riku found his eyes closing too. The touch and the scent of the boy, the closeness…and Sora was a surprisingly good kisser.

It felt good…

And then Sora's lips parted, and a wet tongue caressed the seam of Riku's lips. The taller boy's eyes snapped open and he pulled back.

"What…what are you doing? What was _that?_"

Sora wasn't backing down. There was a look of – was that _wanting_? – on his face…and since Riku had pulled his head out of reach, Sora moved to place soft kisses at the base of his throat.

"I was kissing you. Now…I'm kissing you…some more." The familiar voice sounded strange…breathy and low between applying tantalizing kisses along Riku's neck.

It was so strange. Riku had no idea why, but his head tipped back on its own, shivers ran through his body, and his heart began to pound faster and heavier as Sora's touch grew more intense, more forceful, and more passionate.

"Wh-why?" Riku nearly moaned.

"I'll explain…in a minute." The hands clasped behind his neck and brought his head down again. This time, Riku's mouth was already slightly open, and Sora quickly thrust his tongue in, caressing Riku's yielding mouth quickly before slowly withdrawing.

Riku was more confused than ever as he gazed at his childhood friend, now withdrawing and moving to sit on the grass, tugging Riku down with him. _Sora just kissed me…Why did he kiss me? And why did it feel so __**good**__?_

Before he could ask again, Sora spoke. "I hoped you would call. And…I knew when you didn't act disgusted…that maybe I could tell you now, maybe I could drop this act finally, and it would be OK."

The brunet leaned against Riku's shoulder. "I like you, Riku. Since…always, I guess. But I didn't realize it till last year. And then you didn't seem to notice." He sighed. "I liked you so much, but I didn't know what to do, how to act toward you anymore. And then, I thought I could get your attention if I made you jealous. And, if it didn't work, I would know you'd never see me that way."

Riku was stunned, but he felt Sora move against him, cuddling closer. "I might really have gone _that_ far…if you hadn't called. I'm so glad you called. You don't want me to touch her, right?"

"I…"

"Say it. Say you want to keep me to yourself instead."

"Keep?"

"Yes, keep. You called me, and you didn't stop me from kissing you just now. You may not have noticed it before, but I know you. I know what you do when you hate something. And you don't hate me kissing you." Riku felt a hand sliding up his stomach and moving over his chest in a slow caress. "You like it. Because you like me too."

"Sora…"

"Listen. I know you need to figure it out. It took me all last year, after all. But this time, I'm here to help you understand. So hurry up and say you like me, or I'll go back to that girl and make you jealous again." With that, Sora quickly moved, sitting on Riku's lap, facing him.

This time, height wasn't a problem, and Sora quickly took advantage of his position to close his mouth over Riku's again, kissing him heatedly, hungrily…making the other boy's mind go blank, overwhelmed by the sensations and the taste of his best friend. Overwhelmed by surprise at this new experience…and by his own feelings.

Even through his confusion, Riku had no problem understanding that this felt good, so good…and it kept feeling better and better. Well, he had never kissed anyone before…

_No, that's not it. _

I was more than just the good feeling of a skilled kiss. It was…Sora. Because it was Sora, it felt _right_ somehow. It felt like the right answer to all his sadness and confusion and loneliness.

Riku finally understood what his friend had been saying. _He likes me…like __**this**__. And I…oh God, I like him too._

He shivered at the realization, and, as Sora continued kissing him, he felt the brunet press his thin chest against him.

"Nnnn…" The quiet sound slipped from Riku without him realizing it. And Sora apparently liked it, because the next thing Riku knew, his back hit the grass and Sora was on top of him.

"Riku…Riku…_Riku_." He heard his name being called between deep, open-mouthed kisses. He felt hands running through his hair, stroking his neck and chest, gripping his arms. He felt heat, so much heat from Sora, and he felt himself growing hot in response. His hands went around his friend's thin frame, pulling him down and pressing their bodies close together. He was kissing back…everything was moving so quickly all of a sudden, and yet he didn't miss a single detail. His whole body was yearning for more…more of Sora…

Then, the brunet paused, pulling back slightly, his hot breath coming in pants close to Riku's lips. Half-lidded eyes gazed at him, as Riku stared back in awe.

"Say it."

"I like you."

"And?"

"I want to keep you. Don't touch anyone else, ever again."

Sora finally smiled. _Oh God, I missed that smile…_ "Of course not. I'll be too busy with my boyfriend from now on."

"Boyfriend…"

"Mmm, yes." Sora cuddled in Riku's arms. "My new, wonderful boyfriend – Riku." He chuckled. "He's kinda dense, but still soooo sexy…I really want to just take him right now. But he needs some time, and we shouldn't go that fast, so I'll try to resist. For tonight."

Sora met Riku's eyes and winked adorably. Riku couldn't help beaming at him. He was a little overwhelmed still, but he was happy too. He was holding Sora.

They remained cuddled in each other's arms for a while longer, before Sora finally moved to get off Riku, pecking his lips sweetly before helping him up off the ground.

"We should get home. We'll talk more tomorrow. You're spending the day with me, by the way."

Riku was more than content. "OK."

"Oh, and I'll give you back your hoodie now, if you give me another one. The one I have doesn't smell like you anymore."

Riku's eyes widened as he realized what Sora was talking about. "My hoodie? You _did _have it!"

His boyfriend just laughed at him as they left the park.

~o~


	8. She's Only 18 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

Yet _another_ two-parter! Oh noes! Ehe…no defense, still. Just…enjoy some AkuRoku now. Crossdressing, yay! XD

* * *

**She's Only 18 by the Red Hot Chili Peppers Part 1**

It was a weeknight, and Roxas was waiting tables as usual, when he first noticed the man at the bar. Wild red hair, tall and thin, peculiar tattoos on his face…way too damn good-looking.

Roxas kept his eye on the stranger as he served in the restaurant. The man had a few drinks, apparently hit on a few girls, and eventually disappeared while Roxas was in the kitchen. _Well shit. Didn't get to see if he left with anyone._ He shrugged. Well, that had been some nice eye candy, at least.

About a week later, he was back.

Roxas had an excellent night, watching the attractive stranger from a distance. Unfortunately, he seemed to be straight – he was always hitting on cute girls. _What a waste…_

Roxas would have left it at that, if he hadn't had the chance to see the man leave this time – alone. _Ahhh, no luck tonight?_ He smiled, and made a mental note to ask Riku, the bartender, about the man.

After the restaurant and bar closed that night, Roxas tagged along with his friend Sora when the brunet waiter finished his cleaning and went to help Riku…and flirt until it was time to go.

"Hey Riku, remember a guy at the bar tonight – bright red hair, face tattoos?"

Riku snorted. "Yeah, him. He's been here a few times. I call him Stupid Flirt. He calls himself Axel."

Roxas grinned slyly. "Stupid Flirt Axel, huh? Does he get anywhere with his flirting?"

"Well, I guess that depends on what you call 'getting somewhere'. He gets girls interested, easy. But he seems to have bad luck keeping their interest. Half the time it's his own fault though…he'll just say something a little over the line and scare them off. Doesn't seem to bother him though, he just looks for another one. Why, are you interested in him?"

Roxas winked. "I'm thinkin about it."

Riku rolled his eyes. "In case you didn't notice, he's into _girls_."

"He likes them, but he's having trouble getting them. It's worth a shot."

"Roxas, not to discourage you, but he doesn't even _see_ anyone who's not a cute girl. You'd need cleavage or at least a dress to get him to notice."

Roxas paused. He was a little discouraged…until Riku's words gave him an idea. "You know…" he said slowly, "I might be able to arrange that."

Riku looked at him in surprise. Sora was suddenly paying attention. "Are you kidding, Roxas?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you talking about dressing up like a girl to get this guy's attention?"

Roxas grinned. "Why not? He's seriously hot. And it's not like I mind. And, once he gets used to the idea, maybe he'll prefer it to going home alone all the time. Win-win, see?"

~o~

It was a Friday night, and Roxas was getting dressed.

Riku had been suckered into playing a part in the fun…with some help from Sora, who had cajoled and pleaded until the bartender gave in.

His job was to give the redheaded man a little "bartenderly advice" that week – if he was looking for a girl, there was a _really_ cute blonde chick that was always there on Friday nights. And she _never_ left alone.

Riku's report upon delivering this advice was that the man, Axel, had seemed _very_ interested. And had said something about _loving_ blondes.

So it was set. Roxas had borrowed a party dress from his friend Naminé, who happened to be close to his size. It was blue – perfect for bringing out his eyes – and the short skirt was a little ruffled, and it was cut right to help Roxas' figure look more feminine. He even slyly bought a bra to stuff, adding small curves to his otherwise too-flat-to-be-female chest.

He carefully applied makeup to his face and clipped his hair back cutely with barrettes. He painted his nails, shaved his legs, and even put on heels. (He had to spend the afternoon walking around in them before they felt natural enough that he wasn't afraid of falling.)

When Roxas surveyed himself in the mirror, he was more than happy with the result. He looked like a girl. A _very_ cute girl. He tried a few expressions in front of the mirror – flirty smile, innocent eyes, pout. He almost giggled in delight at that one. _Oh this is perfect. He doesn't stand a chance._

~o~

Axel was early, Roxas observed as he walked in. The redhead was never here at this hour – it wasn't even 8 yet! _Couldn't wait, I'll bet. _He could barely contain his grin as he strolled up to the bar, with his carefully practiced feminine walk – a cross between girly and cute, and "sexy lady in the red (or, in this case, blue) dress".

He took a seat at the bar, smiling slightly at Riku, and asking in his slightly-altered "lady voice" for an Italian soda. He glanced around the bar once, allowing himself to look like he was interested in the people around him…and also sneaking a quick look at the redhead.

It was plain that Axel had already noticed Roxas. _Perfect._

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Axel asked Riku something – apparently checking if Roxas was the girl he had been told about. He saw Riku nod, and Axel grin. Within minutes, the man was making his way over to where Roxas sat.

_Step one, no problem. _Roxas inwardly grinned as Axel reached him, leaning on the bar next to him and smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey." Roxas replied with a slight smile, as he gave Axel the obligatory once-over.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Axel appeared to have turned on the charm. Roxas replied innocently.

"No thanks, I'm fine with this."

"Just soda?"

"Well I'm not old enough to order alcohol."

Axel feigned surprise. "No? How old are you?"

Roxas leaned in conspiratorially. "Eighteen." He winked.

"No!" Axel leaned in too.

"Too young?" Roxas was lowering his girlish voice just slightly.

"Hardly." Axel's voice was dropping too. Roxas thrilled at the sound of the low notes. "I've just never seen an 18-year-old who looks as sexy as you."

"Hmmm." Roxas smiled, and took far too much pleasure in his suggestive reply. "And you haven't even seen that much of me yet." Axel wasn't concealing his interest very well anymore – his eyes looked like green fire to Roxas. Now, he was even more interested in this man, who looked more and more attractive the more he smiled and spoke and stared at Roxas with that burning gaze. And Roxas wanted to make him burn.

"I'd _love_ to see more of _you_." The redhead grinned, his gaze sliding over Roxas' figure.

"What a surprise." Roxas shot back, daringly.

"There's more where that came from." They were quite close now, and Roxas was looking up into a gorgeous face that hovered only about a foot from his.

"Ooh, just a bundle of unpredictability, are you? Like how your hand is just about to grab my ass?"

Axel's slow motion stopped, and his guilty hand withdrew from the vicinity of Roxas' backside. Roxas raised an eyebrow, smiling at him as if to say, _I knew it_. Axel's eyes glinted back, _Oh aren't you clever?_ His voice was a low chuckle.

"Well, nice catch there. Miss…?"

"You can call me Roxie. And you are?"

"The sexiest guy in town goes by Axel. Got it memorized?" He winked.

Roxas batted his eyes. "Oh…so what's _your_ name, then?"

Axel, caught off guard, let his Seductive Mode slip and began to laugh in surprise. Roxas giggled happily as well. When Axel dropped the Mr. Cool act, Roxas caught a glimpse of an even more attractive guy – a fun, easygoing guy, if his unguarded, natural laugh was any indication. His stomach fluttered. Now he was beginning to _really_ hope that this worked.

He kept flirting with Axel at the bar for a while longer. He let Axel buy him another soda, and later, he decided to break the physical barrier first, by slapping Axel's arm lightly while they were laughing. Axel seemed to have been waiting for that – he began finding lots of little ways to touch Roxas as they talked. He also began complimenting him almost with every other sentence.

"Your skin is really lovely." This, accompanied by fingers lifting Roxas' chin and turning his face toward Axel.

Roxas decided not to oppose that one. "Thanks." He smiled.

Axel moved his fingers oh-so-lightly down Roxas' neck and over his shoulder. "Of course, it's hard to see in this light." Roxas' eyebrows rose questioningly. Axel continued caressing his shoulder lightly. "You know where the lighting is _excellent_ though? My place. We should go there, so I can get a better…look."

Roxas chuckled inwardly. _So that's why you scare girls off. A little too bold for a proper lady, Axel. Lucky for you though, I am __**not**__ a proper lady. _He finished off his drink and gave Axel his innocent look again. "Hmmm…is it far?"

"Not at all."

"Do you have soda?"

Axel grinned. "I have whatever you want, baby."

Roxas narrowed his eyes seductively and slid his leg against Axel's as he moved to get down from the barstool. "We'll see about that."

Axel's eyes were wide with anticipation as he got up to follow Roxas out of the bar.

~o~


	9. Animal I Have Become

**Author's Note:**

Remember that really sweet, innocent Zemyx drabble from earlier? Yeah. This one is not like that one. It is Zemyx though…

Smut. There. You have been warned. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

"Zexyyyyy…fuck meeee…!"

"No."

It was another typical Saturday night at Zexion's apartment. The same thing happened nearly every week. Demyx would whine and beg until Zexion would agree to hang out. Zexion would ask what he wanted to do, and Demyx would suggest renting a movie – secretly planning to do anything _but_ watch the movie. The dark, the two of them, alone…

Zexion, on the other hand, was not about to waste money on a movie rental for a guest to watch and then not watch it. Demyx hadn't picked up on this frugal side of his boyfriend yet.

Yes, they were dating. Zexion had to admit it. Furthermore, he couldn't pretend that Demyx's sexual requests were out of the blue. They had, as Zexion would put it, "been intimate on several occasions in the past".

However, if Demyx thought that this meant that they were both going to become a pair of monkeys, fucking every chance they got…well, forget it. Zexion was determined not to be overruled by any carnal desires he _might or might not_ feel for his…_extremely_ adorable boyfriend.

And so, another Saturday night movie date had come. Demyx had started out by trying to cuddle. Being shoved away, he had snagged a popsicle from Zexion's freezer and placed himself in a chair well within view of his movie-watching boyfriend, as he slowly licked and sucked his dessert away as suggestively as possible.

Zexion had pretended not to notice his boyfriend's erotic snacking. He had also been unable to get up until he spent a good bit of time calming himself _down_.

Demyx had gotten annoyed at this point. He had complained to Zexion that it was too hot in the apartment, then peeled his shirt off slowly for the man to see. Zexion had turned the AC up for him. Demyx was concealing his shivers, because the cold air made his nipples temptingly hard and perky.

In that condition, he had settled down close to Zexion on the couch, causing the blue-haired man's heart to pound heavily as he focused on the TV.

Demyx then began to try light caresses. He picked up Zexion's hand and began kissing his fingers…and then flicking his tongue out, caressing between them. Zexion had tried to withdraw his hand impatiently, when Demyx had finally spoken his pleading request. And he could hardly have chosen plainer words than "fuck me".

Zexion met his request with an equally plain refusal, in a solid, unwavering tone.

Inside, however, Zexion was beginning to lose control. He could handle it, until Demyx had taken his shirt off. Those nipples…_God_, how he wanted to _bite_ them. And the lips and tongue on his fingers…his imagination easily and completely replaced those digits with another part of his body. Said body part began to push upward against the pillow he was now holding firmly in his lap.

Demyx didn't know about any of these indications of success, however. He might have been discouraged enough to give up…if he hadn't _wanted_ his boyfriend so _bad_ at the moment. So he tried something else.

"No?" He kneeled on the couch and began to prowl, catlike, toward Zexion. "Why? You don't want to do me?" He leaned over his boyfriend, and began to murmur sweetly in his ear. "You don't want to strip me naked and throw me down and _penetrate_ me?" He licked the shell of Zexion's ear. Zexion was frozen, unmoving. "You don't want to thrust your hard cock into me again and again and _again_…" He was moaning now. "And feel me, all hot and wet inside, until you shoot into me so hard I scream your name…" His teeth gently closed over Zexion's ear.

"Cut it out." Zexion tried to sound firm, but his voice accidentally came out a rasping whisper. Demyx smirked triumphantly. It _had_ been working after all!

He had one trump card left to play, and it was a very simple one too. Demyx had discovered, the first time they made love, that Zexion got very turned on hearing his name. Since that time, he had unfailingly called his boyfriend "Zexy" in everyday situations, and "Zexion" only when one or both of them were climaxing in bed.

He wanted to be careful not to lessen the associations by using the name too often…but this once, perhaps, it would be OK. He pressed his whole, half-naked body close to the blue-haired man. He moved one hand to run through his hair, and the other he slid under the cushion to glide it slowly up Zexion's inner thigh. Then, close to a tensely listening ear, he spoke in voice that mewled with pure lust.

"Zexion…"

Zexion snapped.

Before Demyx even knew what had happened, he was on his back on the couch, and Zexion was kissing him fiercely, biting roughly and licking deep inside his mouth, practically _growling_ with hunger as he attacked his tempter.

Demyx, though stunned, wasn't about to argue. Now that his boyfriend was finally responding, he was going to enjoy it. He began to moan and whimper deliciously, while kissing back just as headedly and pulling at Zexion's shirt.

Zexion was finally going to have those nipples. His hands moved over them, pinching and pressing, as he moved his mouth down Demyx's neck, sucking hard again and again, frequently biting wildly. As soon as he reached his lover's chest, he licked roughly at a nipple once before nipping his teeth over it, thrilling to the deliciously aroused cry that broke from Demyx's throat.

He was out of control, and he no longer cared. He began to rapidly strip the rest of the clothing off his lover and himself. Both of them were already beginning to sweat. _Who cares about fucking like monkeys? Nothing wrong with nature…nothing wrong…fucking…__**Demyx**__. _

He thrust his tongue into Demyx's mouth again, grinding their hips together hard – both of them were already fully aroused. He soon removed his lips, replacing them with his fingers, which he thrust quickly into Demyx's mouth as he continued to grind their bodies together. As Demyx sucked his fingers hard, he closed his other hand around both of their erections, jerking rapidly, making them both groan loudly.

He already couldn't wait anymore. Removing his wet hand, he slid it between Demyx's legs, pressing into his entrance deeply. To his surprise, there was little resistance – Demyx seemed loosened up already, and easily accepted his fingers. He met his lover's eyes, questioning with his gaze.

Demyx grinned. "Remember…a little while ago…when I went to the bathroom? I wanted…to be ready…just in case."

Zexion grinned like a rabid dog and growled lustfully, thrusting hard a few times with his fingers, then quickly withdrawing them. Demyx met his eyes as he spread his legs apart for Zexion…who didn't hesitate before thrusting deeply into his burning lover.

Demyx's screams, groans, and pants filled Zexion's ears as he began to pound hard into the deliciously wet and hot, _hot_ body of his lover. He grabbed Demyx's erection again, pumping it rapidly as he braced himself over the dripping, smooth body. He was leaning on his elbow, fingers curled in sandy-blond hair, gripping tightly. Demyx's arms were around him, intensifying the heat between them with more closeness, more _touch_.

It was already too much…he couldn't hold out at all right now. He just wanted to come, shooting hard into Demyx, then get up and do it again…and again…and _again…_

He felt Demyx clenching hard. He drove in, as deep as he could go, and felt them both explode together. He heard himself cry out Demyx's name…and he heard that sweet voice responding…"_Zexion!_"

Zexion might have blacked out for a second…at least, he didn't clearly remember the moments following their climax. The next thing he knew, he was kissing Demyx again, slowly and somewhat sloppily.

"Mmmm…Zexy…that was soooo good…"

"Careful…what you wish for…"

"Oh, but I already got it." Demyx winked.

Zexion licked his lips and grinned hungrily at him. "Yeah…but this time, you got more than you bargained for."

Demyx seemed a little surprised…but he shivered with excitement at the same time. "I don't see this side of you very often…my wild lover."

"It's your fault." Zexion purred. "So…try to tame me."

~o~


	10. Don't Follow

**Author's Note: **

Last original song drabble! O.O Wow. Anyway. The ones that follow this will be the continuations, the random stuff, and sometimes more meme action.

Now, let us have AkuRoku again!

* * *

**Don't Follow by Alice in Chains**

"_Axel, it's over. Demyx will be here for my things tomorrow."_

"_Hmm? Unghh…OK."_

_A voice drifted quietly to him from the door. "Goodbye Axel. Don't…follow me."_

~o~

Six months ago, he had been drunk off his ass in the middle of the day, as usual. He hadn't even had a clue what was going on, and had passed out soon after. It was only later that night that he realized it…when he woke to discover that the love of his life was gone. Really gone.

"_Don't…follow me."_ He couldn't. He didn't even know how.

Roxas had disappeared without a trace. And Axel knew he had deserved it. He had become more and more of a drunk, worthless bastard with every day he had been alive. How he had ever even attracted a wonderful guy like Roxas was an unsolved mystery.

When Demyx showed up, Axel was still half-drunk. He had begged and pleaded and even cried, trying to get the sandy-blond to tell him where Roxas had gone. Demyx had just silently collected Roxas' belongings, then given Axel one piece of advice as he left.

"Axel, you are a drunk, worthless shit. But for some reason, a perfectly great guy like Roxas is in love with you. So if you ever want to find out where he is, get your life fixed. Then maybe you'll be able to find him."

Axel had cried for two days.

At the end of those two days, he had grabbed every drop of alcohol in the house and poured it down the drain.

Within 24 hours he was in the hospital, in withdrawal. He felt worse than dead.

When the worst was over he scraped every cent he could find together and checked into rehab. After finding out what hours he'd be spending in the program, he stopped at McDonald's to apply for a job.

And ended up begging for one.

Which, surprisingly, worked.

And so, for the next six months, Axel had worked his ass off. He never missed rehab. He never missed work. He worked nearly every minute in order to afford his rehab and support himself.

He had never been through such a black, miserable hell.

Roxas was gone. Axel missed him so much it hurt…and it hurt so much that sometimes he was sick. But even when he was sick, he had to get up and work, and he had to somehow stay clean, stay sober…

He _had _to get Roxas _back_.

So he worked. And he refused to relapse even once. He couldn't afford a setback. He couldn't wait that long to see Roxas again.

After five months, he was doing better. He was still sober, and McDonald's had done him the great honor of making him an assistant manager. He made a little more money, and had a little more time.

In his free time, he began to walk around the city.

It wasn't a very big city. He started by visiting all the old familiar places…where he had met Roxas, seen Roxas, gone on dates with Roxas. Places where Roxas' friends or family had been or gone or mentioned. Anything he could remember that connected to Roxas. He was there, wandering around, every moment he had free.

He couldn't find Roxas.

He began to walk a wider territory. He began to look everywhere. But even in a small city, there were too many people – he never saw Roxas, and he didn't find anyone who might know where Roxas was.

He searched for a month this way.

His dreams had been haunted by Roxas ever since the day the blond walked out. They hadn't faded at all – every night, he was still tortured by that soft voice: _It's over. Don't…follow me. Don't…follow me…follow me…follow me. _

After six months, he finally found a straw to grab.

He saw a guy on the streets that he was almost sure he had seen Demyx with once. He raced to catch up with the guy, and immediately began begging for Demyx's address.

The guy, Zexion, was obviously distrustful of this crazy redhead asking for personal information on someone he knew. However, Axel was so desperate, he conceded to call Demyx and ask him if he wanted to talk to the guy.

"Here. He says he'll talk to you."

Axel's hands were almost shaking as he took the cell phone.

"Demyx?"

"Axel. Well?"

"Demyx I'm looking for Roxas, please tell me where he is, I promise I've changed, I've cleaned my life up, really I have…!"

"Hang on a second, shut up!" A sigh. "How long have you been sober? And do _not_ lie."

"Demyx I swear I have not had a drink since two days after I last saw you. Six months."

"Right…you get a job?"

"It's…not a _good_ job, but I've been working at McDonald's since then too, and they made me a manager."

There was another pause. "When are you free tomorrow?"

"Uhh, morning. Before 11:30. But I'll be up as early as you want."

"I will drop by around 7. If you aren't lying…I'll consider passing a message to Roxas."

~o~

Axel cleaned his apartment for hours that night. He worked until it was spotless, then he set his alarm for 6, got up early, and worked some more. He made coffee and waited, nervous as hell.

Demyx was prompt. Axel showed him around. He explained his rehab program, and showed his progress reports, as well as his pay stubs for McDonald's, proving his attendance, hours, and pay rate, as well as promotion. He even showed Demyx where the money had gone – most of it to rehab and living expenses, as well as some old debts – the rest into savings, which he hadn't touched.

Finally, Demyx nodded. "It's an improvement. But I have a question." Axel gulped. "You did all this to get him back?"

"Yes. I fucked up bad, but when he left…I realized how much I need him. I'll chase him with everything I've got for the rest of my life if I have to."

"And what if you get him back? Gonna get lazy again?"

"No. _Never_. I'll work twice as hard…to make up for hurting him. I'll protect him from everything, including me. I'll make him happy. I swear. I…I love him so much."

Demyx raised his hand – he was holding his cell phone, and it was open. Axel hadn't noticed it before. He flipped it shut. Axel heard the front door creak open slowly. Eyes wide, he dashed into the next room.

_Roxas._

Standing in the doorway, where Axel never thought he would see him again, was the little blond. He was clutching his phone, and one hand covered his mouth as tears streamed from his eyes. He was shaking…and Axel felt himself trembling too. He couldn't move…and then Roxas moved his hand, and choked out through his tears:

"Promise?"

Axel felt his own tears overflow, and his voice broke on his answer. "I promise."

A moment later, Roxas was in his arms. Axel didn't know if he had run to Roxas, or Roxas to him, or both. All he knew was the thin body pressed against his, the crushing pressure of Roxas' embrace, the smell of Roxas' shampoo that he had missed _so much_…and then the taste of tears mingled with the sweetness of his lover's mouth.

He had waited so long…chased him so long. Now he couldn't let go…he could _not_ let go…

"I finally caught you again."

Roxas' voice was a whisper in his ear.

"I'm so glad you followed me."

~o~


	11. Daylight Robbery Part 2

**Author's Note: **Part 2! **Continued from Chapter 6** of this Series of Drabbles! Warning once again! This is **Reno and Axel**, and this chapter is pure smut. Meaning sex. Like, the whole time. XD

**Notice!** (Sept. 2011) I'm leaving this story up for the sake of those who like it, but don't expect any more ARR in the future. I'm happy if you enjoy this, but my experimental attempts to enjoy ARR (in any form) are over, and the verdict is: I'm not a fan. Sorry. ^^;

* * *

**Daylight Robbery by Imogen Heap Part 2**

_Reno smirked again into the kiss, moving his other hand to Axel's neglected nipple and beginning to pinch and abuse both, while dominating him with his mouth. _

_The attention to his nipples made Axel forget his control, as a moan escaped his throat, vibrating into Reno's mouth. He was so hot…so hot…and he wanted more…more of this…_

_Biting at Axel's lower lip, Reno pulled back. As he slid his hands down again, he stared into green eyes that were hazy with lust. Axel was panting, and seemed to be staring off into space. Reno felt a rush from the sense of victory – his seduction had worked. Now it gets good. "Are you ready for this? Brace yourself…" He leaned to purr in the man's ear, "…Axel."_

~o~

His hands cupped a clothed bulge in Axel's pants, squeezing as they rubbed over the length.

"Aaah-mmmf!" Axel cried out before Reno muffled his voice with another hot, open-mouthed kiss. As he undid Axel pants, he moved to purr in his ear again. "You better keep it down Axel. People around front of the building could hear you."

With that, Reno slid his fingers under the fabric, running them over Axel's already stiffening length.

"Nnngh!" Axel tried to keep quiet, but was unable to prevent himself from automatically seeking more pressure, arching away from the wall and thrusting against Reno's hand. He was burning, his body longing for the attention, craving the heat. He had no more thoughts of resistance. They had been drowned out by desire.

Reno chuckled against his unresisting prey's neck as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Axel's length, giving a few hard strokes. The unrestrained moan of pleasure and the shiver that ran through the other man's body encouraged him.

His mind was made up. He was taking this as far as it would go.

Reno used his other hand to push Axel's shirt up, exposing most of his chest. He then moved downward with his mouth, sucking hard at each nipple before moving on with open-mouthed kisses. His hand caressed down sensitive sides drawing more shivers as his mouth draw gasps and moans. He traced around a navel with his tongue, sliding into the dip and then nipping at the skin. By now, he was kneeling, and his hands quickly tugged at the man's pants, pulling them down and out of the way.

With a long lick from base to tip, Reno began to apply his Guaranteed To Please Fellatio to Axel's erection.

"Ahhhggggh!" Axel bit the back of his hand to stifle a cry of pleasure as the burning mouth encased him, moving rapidly, the tongue swirling around him and the pressure of Reno sucking hard making him harder and thicker by the second. He couldn't stop his voice anymore…all he could do was try to keep his hand over his mouth.

Reno, for his part, was finding Axel to be tastier, hotter, and much much better than he had imagined. His own body was aching to devour the redhead whole…and since there seemed to be no objection…

Reno moved both hands around Axel as he continued thrusting his mouth over the man's throbbing erection. Axel's pre-cum and his own saliva covered his fingers as he pressed them suddenly into his entrance, squeezing his ass in the process.

"Oh _God!_ That…!" Axel couldn't finish – he had to clap both hands over his mouth to muffle a scream as Reno's practiced fingers immediately sought and located his prostate, pressing into the spot and sending jolts of pleasure through Axel's whole body.

That wasn't all he planned to do either. Rapidly moving his fingers back and forth, he quickly added another, then another…then he was using fingers from both hands to stretch Axel quickly. He was getting impatient…and it didn't look like Axel could hold out much longer.

Finally, Reno decided Axel was ready. He moved away, standing, quickly undoing his own pants and pressing against Axel, letting the gasping man feel their erections rubbing together. "I'm a little big, but I think you'll be all right. I won't let it hurt too much." Reno was speaking low against Axel's ear again, as he reached into a pocket and fished out a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

Axel was barely able to get words out, but his half-open eyes widened when he saw was Reno was doing with the bottle. "Do you…nng…always carry…hand san-sanitizer…around with you?"

Reno was sliding a generous amount over his own length as he smirked again and replied, "Oh no, usually I have real lube. But I ran out the other day, so I've been carrying this since yesterday, until I can get to the store."

He slid himself between Axel's legs, pressing lightly against his entrance as he braced the man against the wall, lifting one of his legs at a time and getting into position.

"I've never…ughhhh….bottomed before…"

"I can tell." Reno chuckled again, pausing just before entering. "Good. Relax. You'll like this. You're virgin ass is mine."

With that he pressed hard, thrusting into Axel in one powerful motion.

Axel, who was holding Reno's shoulders for support, nearly screamed…but Reno covered his mouth again with his own. He kissed Axel hard while his hands caressed the man's ass and he waited a moment for Axel's body to adjust.

Axel had almost cracked his head against the wall as he jolted with the sensation of being penetrated, but he had remembered the presence of the brick building supporting him just in time, and instead had only bumped it. His hands caught a few strands of Reno's long, red hair and clenched as he tried to force himself to relax.

Soon, Reno was drawing out and beginning to thrust slowly into Axel, avoiding his sweet spot for the time being. Axel could hear his own voice raised in soft, delicious moans, and answering groans of pleasure from the man ravaging his body.

It wasn't what he was used to…but it was still driving him crazy, slowly melting away everything but the lust…the hot, uncontrollable _lust_ for this unknown man, and for more, _more_ pleasure, _more_ pain, more mind-blowing _sex_.

"Reno…_more_…"

Reno was slightly surprised that it was really this easy…but he didn't spend long contemplating it. His body automatically responded to the tantalizing moan from the other redhead, and he began to thrust harder into him, grinding roughly and repositioning himself.

He pressed Axel harder into the wall so that he could support him with one hand, moving the other to squeeze Axel's throbbing erection tightly as he began to stroke it.

"Nnnngh _yes!_" Reno grinned savagely, biting down on Axel's exposed neck, and drove in shallowly, hitting the prostate…_hard. _

Axel bit his own lip hard, drawing blood, as he convulsed, arching violently as he felt bolts of agonizing pleasure shooting through his entire body. "Reno…" He moaned loudly.

Reno began to move faster and faster, pounding hard into Axel, enjoying the heat, the slick, dripping wetness, and the feel of the tight ass clenching him even harder in response to his movements. He was thrusting deeply, rubbing Axel's sensitive spot every time. He matched the increasing speed in front, occasionally rubbing over the dripping head of Axel's throbbing erection, making the redhead lose control of his voice. In order to muffle the cries of ecstasy, as well as his own moans of arousal as he neared his limit, Reno closed their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Axel couldn't take it anymore…attacked with burning pleasure from so many angles at once, it had taken all his stamina to hold on this long. He couldn't anymore…and then Reno pressed a fingertip hard into his slit while thrusting so deeply that Axel thought he might die…

He whole body was rigid, his voice muffled by Reno's mouth, as he came hard, his hot liquid shooting over his stomach and Reno's shirt.

Reno almost couldn't stand it as he watched the erotic sight of Axel's orgasm, _feeling_ the spasms wracking the other man's body. Before Axel was finished, Reno drove in hard one last time and came deep inside the man, filling him with his own fluid until it leaked out. Finally, he withdrew, setting Axel down carefully but continuing to support him – Axel's legs were far too weak to hold him up.

Axel was still panting hard as he leaned against the wall and Reno's arms. Both of them were dripping sweat, as Reno lazily began to drag his pants back up.

"Oh. My. God."

Axel froze, then slowly turned his head to the side. Reno likewise turned, his eyebrow arched in a cocky expression.

Roxas stood at the corner, his face white and blank with shock. His wide blue eyes were locked on Axel.

Axel's green eyes widened in horror. "Roxas! I…" Before he could finish, Reno calmly slid close, pressing against him, grabbing his face, and turning it toward him for an open-mouthed kiss. He could feel the blond watching them, silent.

Axel was struggling weakly, but Reno didn't allow him to break the kiss until he decided to. He then turned his gaze on Roxas, who was beginning to tremble with fury.

"You. Bastard."

"If you didn't want your boyfriend cheating, you should have satisfied him yourself, Blondie. I just couldn't let an ass this hot go unsexed…it's a waste." Reno smirked. "And now that I've tried him, I don't think I'll give him back to an unloving guy like you. He's mine now."

"No…" Axel moaned, struggling to get free. "Roxas…he did this…I didn't mean to let him…I'm sorry…"

But Reno wouldn't release him. Roxas seemed to hesitate in his anger – caught between beating his boyfriend to a pulp or focusing his fists on the arrogant bastard who thought he had stolen Axel away. After a moment, his gaze hardened again.

"Fine. You win this time. But you _won't_ keep him."

"I think I will." Reno shot back. "I think he's going to have a hard time leaving me, now that he knows what _I_ can give him."

Roxas turned, but shot over his shoulder. "We'll see." He paused again at the corner and glanced uncertainly at his disloyal lover. "I haven't forgiven you yet, Axel, but…I'm still going to steal you back."

~o~


	12. She's Only 18 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Part Two, continued from Chapter 8!** I know you're all so excited to see what happens, so I'll shut up and let you read. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**She's Only 18 by The Red Hot Chili Peppers Part 2**

_Axel grinned. "I have whatever you want, baby."_

_Roxas narrowed his eyes seductively and slid his leg against Axel's as he moved to get down from the barstool. "We'll see about that."_

_Axel's eyes were wide with anticipation as he got up to follow Roxas out of the bar. _

~o~

Roxas curled up and turned sideways in his seat in Axel's car, facing the driver and contemplating him. It had worked so far. Axel had noticed him. They had flirted for about an hour. Axel was obviously up for anything…with a cute blonde _girl_ named Roxie. But, if this was going to keep working once they got to Axel's place, Roxas needed to find out a few things. It would sound a little girly…but then, Axel thought he was a girl, so no problem.

"Axel?" He brushed his hand over Axel's sleeve.

"Yeah, gorgeous?"

"Do you like me?" Roxas smiled in cute hopefulness. Axel, even with his eyes (mostly) on the road, managed to take the entrancing expression in. He paused, then smiled. When he spoke, Roxas noticed that the Mr. Cool act had melted away just a bit, and a genuine tone had slipped into Axel's voice.

"Hey…definitely, OK? I like you a _lot_, Roxie."

Roxas smiled hopefully. "Would you like me no matter what?"

Axel smiled, confused. "What do you mean?"

Roxas tried to say it…but suddenly, he felt nervous. His stomach was fluttering again. He couldn't say something like that out of the blue. But now…how was he going to tell him?

"Nothing. It's nothing, never mind." Roxas shook his head lightly.

~o~

They reached Axel's floor, and Roxas followed the redhead down the hall to his apartment, his hands clasped together to keep from shaking. He felt certain that in a few minutes he'd be kicked back out into this hallway on his ass.

Axel turned and whispered to him, suddenly dropping the Cool Act, to Roxas' surprise. "OK, listen. My neighbor is this nosy old asshole who _I swear _sits by his door and listens for me to get back whenever I've been out, so he can make fun of me."

Roxas interrupted with a sly grin. "What's to make fun of? Do you come back alone most of the time?"

Axel winced, realizing his mistake. "Ahh…no. Of course not." Roxas raised an eyebrow. Axel broke down grinning. "OK, yeah. You got me. Damn, you're clever." He slid an arm around Roxas' shoulders as they made their way quietly to his door. "Anyway, the point is, I gotta try to avoid getting made fun of, so be quiet…"

As Axel tried to silently unlock his door, Roxas eyes lit up with amusement. "Oh, don't worry. He won't make fun of you tonight."

With that, he threw himself against Axel's door with a _bang! _and instantly grabbed the startled redhead and pulled him close, until he was nearly pinned by the taller man. He heard the doorknob of the next door turning as he quickly reached up to wrap his arms around Axel's neck, yanking his face down and crushing their lips together.

Axel hadn't quite caught on yet, but the sudden kiss worked in his favor anyway – he forgot about his neighbor instantly, and pressed hard into the unexpected kiss.

The neighbor's voice began to emerge from the room next door, apparently before he saw anything. A gloating chuckle reached Roxas' ears.

"Heh heh heh, sooo Axel, how was your…luck…_oh._"

As the voice trailed off, stunned, Axel finally understood what Roxie was doing. He could barely contain a wide grin. Instead, he looked up innocently at his neighbor. Roxie, the clever minx, moaned as they broke apart, and began lustfully kissing his neck instead.

"Oh, hey Xigbar." Axel greeted his neighbor casually. "Evening. Excuse me if I don't stop to chat though…I'm a little…nngh…busy." With that, he turned back to Roxie, pressing the luscious blonde hard against the door and locking their open mouths together.

The still-frozen Xigbar got a good show as Axel fumbled with his keys while running his other hand over thighs and a cute little ass, making Roxie moan deliciously – "Axel!" He was almost exploding with laughter as he finally pushed Roxie through the door, both of them stumbling into the apartment and leaving his obnoxious neighbor in the hall.

As soon as the door was shut, Roxas broke this kiss, smacking Axel's arm and trying to scold him through his laughter. "You _bad_ man, grabbing my ass!" Axel was speechless with laughter, as he tried desperately to make sure he wasn't heard next door.

"Oh my God…you're a _genius_!" He gasped. "Did you see his _face?_"

Roxas grinned at the redhead, who was wiping tears from his eyes. "See? I _told_ you he wouldn't make fun of you tonight." He was acting casually, but in truth he was shaking slightly, and his heart was still racing from that kiss…a kiss he had meant as a joke, but had somehow gotten much more intense than he had expected.

Axel took a few breaths as he recovered, then switched on the main lights and moved toward the little blonde again, closing the distance between them.

"You certainly had a brilliant idea. Now," he slid his hand around Roxie's waist, "I bet it'll stay just as brilliant if we use it some more."

Roxas felt his heart jump nervously…or maybe excitedly. To evade Axel's real meaning, he moved over to the wall that Axel's apartment shared with Xigbar's. "Like this?" He teased, and threw himself against the wall with a _thud!_ "Oh, _Axel!_" He cried, making sure he'd be heard.

The taller man grinned and closed in again, but instead of playing along, he slid his hand under Roxie's chin and lifted the pretty face. "Forget Xigbar, he's had his show," he murmured. "Let's have some fun just for_ us_ now." Before Roxas could reply, Axel's arms were around his waist, and those lips were back, moving against his in a slow, seductive kiss.

Roxas was desperately trying to collect his thoughts. He needed to figure out how to tell Axel the truth. He knew, if he waited until Axel found out by…touching something unexpected….that he would certainly be out on his ass in seconds. Somehow, someway, it had to be possible to break it gently, to minimize the shock…maybe _maybe _to keep the man interested…but he couldn't think. A lean, muscular body was pressing him against the wall, and Axel was kissing him more passionately, more lustfully, more…just…_more_.

Roxas couldn't think, he could barely _breathe_, his heart was pounding and his legs were getting weak…_Oh my God oh my __**God**__ he's so __**good**__!_

And then a hand started to slide up from his stomach toward his chest. Roxas knew where that hand was going, and he knew his fake curves wouldn't feel right.

He broke the kiss with a gasp. "Axel, wait!" The man drew back, confused. Roxas was trying to catch his breath. "Wait. I think there's something…you should know."

Axel's expression was suddenly nervous and distrustful. "You're not gonna tell me you have some kind of disease are you?"

Roxas ran a hand over his dress. "No Axel, it's not that. Can we sit down?"

"OK…" Axel replied hesitantly. He led Roxas into the apartment, guiding him to a large couch. The blond noticed for the first time that the apartment was quite nice – small, but clean and slightly expensive-looking, with modern style furniture.

When they were both seated, Roxas took a deep breath. He still hadn't figured out how to say it, and his time was up. There was nothing left but to just…say it.

"Axel. You're going to hate me for this I'm sure, but…my name isn't Roxie. It's Roxas. I'm…a guy."

Axel snorted and gave him an amused, skeptical look. "What the hell? Yeah right."

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut. "It's true. I'm not a girl at all. I'm…just dressed like one. Not that I usually do that!" He quickly looked up, fearfully seeing Axel's expression lose the amusement and become more nervous.

"You're a guy. Really?" Axel still seemed to be struggling a bit with the evidence in front of his eyes.

Roxas bit his lip. Silently, he reached up and behind his neck, unzipping the dress. Axel's eyes widened. Roxas slowly moved the dress off his shoulders, then let it drop to his waist. Axel froze at the sight of the stuffed bra. Roxas quickly undid that as well, letting it fall away from his thin, exposed chest.

Axel's jaw was hanging open in shock. Roxas sadly unclipped the barrettes from his hair and ran his fingers though it, ruffling it back to its usual tousled look. Finally, he dropped the girlish voice, and spoke in his own, normal voice for the first time that evening.

"Really. I'm a guy. I'm…sorry, Axel."

Axel took a deep breath. "Why." His voice was flat.

Roxas didn't even think he _knew_ why he had done it anymore…but when Axel asked him so directly, an answer he hadn't even expected to be true came to his mind first. He paused, wondering if he should say it…but then decided that he had nothing to lose.

"I like you." And it was true, to Roxas' surprise.

"Oh." Axel looked away, staring straight ahead at the wall. Roxas suddenly wanted to escape…he began to pull his clothes back on and get up to leave.

"Wait." Axel's voice stopped him. "Can you…can you do me a favor?"

"Yes." Roxas didn't know what else to say.

"I need to see you as a guy."

~o~

Roxas emerged from the bathroom, having washed the makeup off his face and changed into a T-shirt and denim shorts that Axel had dug out for him to borrow. The clothes were much too big, even the shorts, though Axel had found a pair he claimed hadn't fit him in years. Roxas crept out to the living room in his bare feet and borrowed outfit. He stood uncertainly just inside the room, as Axel lifted his head and looked at him.

"Wow…you _are_ a guy."

"I didn't have you convinced at the lack of boobs?" Roxas chuckled nervously.

Axel chuckled too. Apparently he had calmed down quite a bit while Roxas changed. He shook his head. "I guess I thought I might have been hallucinating that part or something."

Roxas waited, unsure what to do. Finally, he sighed. "I should go…"

"I was serious, you know." Axel interrupted. Roxas just looked at him, cautiously meeting his eyes. "In the car. When I said I liked you. I was serious."

_Don't say that, don't do this to me, you can't possibly know how hard you're making this…_ "Oh. Well…so was I."

"You're really damn cute, kid…but then you're really damn funny too, and…ahh I don't know!" Axel ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated gesture.

"Likewise." Roxas smiled sadly.

"OK, look." Axel leaned forward. "I'm not too sure about this yet but…I don't wanna just say 'no chance' after all that and…I mean it's not gonna be like I was expecting, you know, tonight and all…I sound like a horn-dog but to be honest I was hoping to get some, but anyway…that's not important." He shook his head. "What I _think_ I mean so say is…would you go out with a guy who wasn't sure? Like, would you be OK taking things slow…while I figure this out?"

Roxas was _sure_ he felt his heart stop. "Really?" His eyes were probably giant blue saucers…

Axel met his gaze, a hesitant, slightly hopeful look in his eyes. "Yeah…really."

"Yes." Roxas replied immediately. Then he was slightly embarrassed. "I mean…yeah. I'd be OK with that."

"OK." Axel cracked a small smile of relief. "OK then." He nodded. Roxas felt his face break into a smile. They both grinned nervously at each other for a minute.

Finally, Axel got up. "Uh, OK…yeah. Uhm…want to spend the night then?"

"_What?_" Roxas was shocked. Axel froze.

"Not like that! That's not what I meant! I just thought…" His voice dropped to an embarrassed mumble. "Xigbar will hear if you leave…and I'll hear about it tomorrow…"

Roxas doubled over laughing. Axel was blushing, but couldn't help joining in. Roxas finally gasped out, "Sure, I'll stay." Then he grinned wickedly. "Got a porno flick we could put on in a spare room or something, with the volume turned up and pointed at his wall?"

Axel grinned excitedly. "Brilliant idea."

~o~


	13. Be Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

Happy Demyx/Zexion Day! I've added a unique drabble – song-based and everything – just for the occasion (because I FAIL at remembering these holidays and didn't have time for a full one shot).

Again, much too long to be a drabble. Rats.

I am so in love with this pair lately. I blame it all on **theisrael****project107** and her fic, **"Marked and Hunted."** _Read it, it rocks_. And have an excellent Second Zemyx Day! That is all. XD

* * *

**Be Your Girl by Chieko Kawabe**

"Demyx…you know of any, uhm, websites or magazines or something, where you can order a date?"

Demyx lifted his nose from the glass of whiskey and gazed blearily at the mumbling young man across from him in the dorm room.

"You mean like, rent a girl?"

The blue-haired man reclining on his bed lifted his head slightly in interest. "Rent-A-Girl? Issat a magazine or a website?"

Demyx began giggling drunkenly. Zexion blinked, staring at him long and uncomprehendingly. "I was just saying," the blond hiccupped, "if that's what ya meant."

"Oh right, right. That's what I meant…" Zexion's head fell sideways as he stopped focusing on keeping it in place. He paused, frowning. "What'd I say again?"

The two drunks stared at each other for a moment. "Oh!" Demyx lit up happily. "You wanna rent a date…a girl!"

"Right, right, right!" Zexion nodded dizzily. "Where do I get one of those?"

"Depends what you want it for."

"It?"

"Her, her, you word-picky asshole. You know what I mean." Demyx shook his head, but only for a moment. He stilled the motion almost immediately, to keep himself from getting sick. "Whadda ya wanna get a hooker for anyway?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnot a hooker…" Zexion looked fairly certain. Demyx didn't seem to hear him at all. His eyes went wide, in belated reaction to his own question.

"Zexion!" Demyx looked shocked to the core. "You wanna buy a _hooker_ to have _sex_ with?" Before his roommate could disagree, Demyx's gaze went watery and hurt. His voice was suddenly high and trembling. "What am I gonna do if you die of AIDS? What's gonna become of _me_, Zexy?"

The supposed betrayer rolled his unfocused eyes. "I'm _not_ talking about a hooker, Dem. I need a date. For that thing."

"What thing?" Demyx seemed to have already forgotten his heartbreak.

"That thing I have to do tomorrow night, you know…the thing. At that other place."

Demyx just stared and slowly shook his head, confused.

"That _thing_, the thing I told you about, the fancy thing at the…the reception hall."

After another moment, Demyx's head jerked up in understanding – so quickly, in fact, that it was only blind chance that saved him from smashing it into the wall behind him. "You mean the formal thingy for the National Scholars big-deal brainiac winner-people-whatevers!"

Zexion nodded once, heavily. "Yes." He sighed in relief. "_That_ thing. I need to bring a date."

"Buuuuut, you don't know any girls. You don't have a life. That's why we're sittin here drunk off our asses every weekend."

Zexion fixed Demyx with a cold, dizzy, aloof look. "Hence the question, _Demyx_."

"What question?"

"About _renting_ one."

"Riiiiight. Yeah, you can't do that. You pay for girls to fuck, not dress up nice and eat…those little weird foods…"

"Hors d'œuvres." Zexion tried to fill in, but he pronounced it more like, "or-derrrrverrrs."

"That." The blond shook his head discouragingly. "You're in deep shit Zex. You haven't talked to a girl since…like…never. You barely even make friends. I'm all you got, as far as I know."

There were a few moments of dejected silence. Zexion was slowly trying to ponder out a solution to the problem with his muddled brain, while Demyx returned contentedly to his drink.

Finally, the slurred voice of the slate-haired young man mumbled, "You got a dress to wear then?"

"Dress?" Demyx wasn't quite looking up from his drink.

"Yeah. Got a dress that fits?"

Blankly, the sandy-blond pondered. "You know my cousin Larx has a lot of nice dresses, and we are really close in size. I bet I fit some of them." Demyx finally glanced innocently at Zexion. "Why?"

Zexion stared at Demyx, his expression frozen, deeply serious, and somewhat elated. His eyes shone with inspiration from his rigid features.

"Demyx. Will you be my girl?"

A shrug. "Sure."

~o~

"You said you'd do it, Demyx. Don't back out now. I don't have time to find anyone else, damn it."

As usual, Demyx and Zexion had woken up Saturday afternoon hung over. Demyx, however, woke to more than a headache – he also discovered that he had to face the consequences of making a promise when drunk. He had hoped that Zexion would have better sense, now that they were sober, and laugh off the ludicrous idea. He had not reckoned on his roommate's desperate situation. Zexion was not changing his mind.

"You can't be _serious_, Zex! I can't dress up like a girl and go to this silly formal with you!"

Despite his protests, Demyx was five minutes away from Larxene's apartment, having been thrown in the car by Zexion fifteen minutes ago.

"You can and you will."

End of discussion. Demyx knew that tone. His roommate was not going to change his misguided mind. He could only pout, dreading their arrival, and wondering why in the world the usually understanding young man was being so stubborn.

~o~

Larxene was having the best day of her life. Her entire collection of dresses had been hauled from her closet. She was more than delighted to help embarrass her cousin to death. She had even forced him to try on a couple of dresses that were automatically out of the question. Demyx didn't have boobs, so a dress designed to display boobs wasn't an option. Still…it was terribly amusing.

Zexion had eventually intervened on Demyx's behalf. He didn't have all day for a fashion show…even if he secretly was enjoying himself far too much. He insisted that Demyx try on a more modest dress next.

Larxene managed to get Demyx into two more awkward, unsuitable dresses. The third time, the miserable blond emerged from behind the makeshift curtain in what was immediately his apparel for the evening.

It was a dress Larxene had bought a couple years ago – a high-collared, short-sleeved Chinese styled dress. It was light, vibrant blue, with lotuses patterned across it. The raised collar covered the chest, and the rest of the dress hugged Demyx's thin frame in a surprisingly flattering way. Already provided with an old bra of Larxene's, stuffed to provide lumps where lumps were lacking, the sandy-haired young man suddenly had a quite convincingly feminine figure.

Larxene was in stitches. Demyx was red in the face and fidgeting. Zexion…was very still. His eyes were fixed on his roommate; his impatient tapping had suddenly stilled.

"Shut the fuck up, Larxene! You goddamn sadist, I am _so _getting you back for this!" Demyx's humiliation was becoming hard for him to suppress. Larxene tried to reply, but couldn't stop giggling.

"That one."

Demyx turned his head in surprise, looking at his previously silent roommate. Zexion's voice, though firm and decisive, had also had a slightly strained tone. His expression was similar. Demyx found himself suddenly feeling a little confused…and more than a little shy. He tried to say something, but didn't know what to say. Zexion was silent too. It was Larxene who finally interrupted, dragging Demyx off for "finishing touches."

Fortunately, Larxene had large feet for a girl, and Demyx's were on the small side. The matching low-heeled shoes that went with the dress just fit him – painfully. As if that wasn't bad enough, Demyx shuddered in horror at the appearance of Larxene's electric razor and a pair of nylons. There was no arguing, however. The dress, though long, had slits that went all the way to the top of the thigh.

After that came hair and makeup. Larxene had spent a year in beauty school, before changing her mind about her career. Her artful use of makeup changed Demyx's male baby-face into a feminine one.

After that, the mullet-mohawk came under Larxene's comb – slicked down carefully to attempt to look like a girl's short cut. Larxene gave her best attempt, but the style still looked rather weird. Still, it no longer looked necessarily male, and it didn't make Dem look ugly.

Surveying her work, hand on hip, she sighed, grinning. "Well, you won't be the _hottest_ girl at the formal, but you'll pass for a decently cute one."

The blond was too shocked to answer, having just been allowed his first look in the mirror since the nightmarish process began.

"Just keep your chin down a bit – don't stretch that neck. Remember, girls don't have Adam's apples." With that she hauled the still wide-eyed and shocked male out of the bathroom and in front of a waiting Zexion.

When the blue-haired stoic saw his transformed date, his eyes went wide. No sound came from his slightly slack-jawed mouth. Instead, after a silent pause – during which Demyx blushed heavily under his roommate's gaze – Zexion dropped with a heavy _thud_ into the chair behind him.

"Zex-Zexion?" Demyx's shyness was flooding him again.

The roommates regarded each other as another awkward silence developed – Zexion unable to speak, Demyx too nervous to. Larxene glanced at her cousin, then the stunned man in the chair, and her eyebrow quirked upward. An amused smirk slowly grew over her face.

"Zexion, aren't you gonna be late? You two should get going…"

The frozen man finally moved, blinking twice and slightly shaking his head. "Right." He stood stiffly. "Let's go then, Demyx."

They were off to the dry cleaners for Zexion's suit. After that – Demyx shuddered with dread – the formal.

~o~

The bathroom door slammed. Zexion considered calling something comforting after his embarrassed roommate, but he was sure that telling Demyx it hadn't been that bad would only earn him a punch in the nose.

At least no one there had known Demyx, or if they did, they hadn't recognized him.

All in all, the formal had gone well. Zexion had brought his date – though they made a slightly awkward couple, because Demyx in heels almost seemed to tower over Zexion. The pair of them were probably the two most antisocial people at the event – Zexion permanently so, Demyx too nervous to mingle – but they had put in the required appearance.

Nevertheless, the drive back to their room had been silent and tense. Zexion had never ventured a comment on Demyx's appearance. Demyx had never asked.

Now, Zexion was confused. His first sight of Dem had stunned him. In his opinion, Demyx was the best-looking girl he had ever seen. In spite of this, however, the sight had been…wrong somehow. Gorgeous, yes. But somehow…less attractive.

It wasn't the usual Dem – his spiky-haired roommate and drinking buddy. It wasn't his familiar, closest friend.

Demyx returned to the room in his boxers, with a towel over his shoulder. Zexion had freed himself from the jacket and tie already, and stopped in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. He glanced up at the silent blond, who was pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Demyx had showered, washing his face and cleansing the girly products from his hair, returning it to its usual spikes.

Zexion contemplated his roommate. He felt happy…warm even. And suddenly, he realized that he found Demyx much more attractive…this way.

At that point, something clicked in his mind. And things started to make sense.

Zexion turned and knelt, digging under his bed for his secret stash. He hauled the box out, and selected one specific bottle – a bottle that had always been off limits. He approached Demyx, who turned to see him quietly holding it out.

"I'm sorry." Zexion said, simply. Demyx looked down at the bottle, and his eyes lit up.

"The Good Stuff?" Zexion nodded and handed it to Dem, who took it almost reverently. He then looked up at his apologetic friend. There was a happy grin on Demyx face, lighting up his eyes and almost making him shine. "So totally forgiven, man."

Zexion felt himself flush, and his heart beat harder. _This _was his friend. This smiling, beautiful face…this was the face he liked best. This was so much more attractive and irresistible to Zexion than a mortified but sexy girl-version of Dem.

As the reconciled friends began drinking, Zexion joining Demyx on his bed this time, they settled back into easy, normal conversation. Demyx had always been easy to placate. Zexion withheld making any surprise statements – he was waiting until his roommate was a bit more drunk. He wasn't confident that what he had to say would go over well. When Demyx was drunk, however…well, he'd agreed to dress up like a girl just the night before.

Finally, Dem cleared his throat and asked, with a shy smile, "So…ya never told me whatcha thought."

Zexion hesitated. "I guess…well, you were pretty hot actually. If you were a girl…you'd be a hot girl."

Demyx giggled. "I'm a hot girl…"

Zexion inhaled, and continued. "But…I like you better like this. I think you're…hotter…the way you are right now."

"That's right!" Demyx exuberantly jumped up, nearly falling over. "I'm too sexy for my shirt!" He began to dance around, singing and pulling his T-shirt off awkwardly.

Within a few seconds, he had gotten the shirt tangled over his head. He stumbled and fell back onto the bed, giggling again. "Zex," the voice was muffled by the shirt, "help me!"

Dizzily, Zexion crawled forward, tugging at Demyx's shirt, fumbling to free him. When he got the young man free, however, he immediately wished he had pulled the shirt back _on_ Demyx. The blond grinned up at him lazily.

Zexion's face was flushing, his breath coming quicker as he stared at his uncovered, smiling roommate.

He had changed his mind. _This_ was what he liked best. His smiling, beautiful, _shirtless_ best friend.

Without thinking, Zexion leaned forward, bending over Demyx, who was lying on his back. The blond met his eyes…and stopped laughing. Their faces were suddenly so close…Zexion could feel Demyx's hot breath on his lips.

Hesitatingly, nervously, Zexion glanced into Demyx's eyes. He was afraid…afraid that those clear eyes would be clouded with rejection, disgust, unhappiness…

Demyx's eyes were smiling. His face was calm, but his eyes were happy. Welcoming. Warm. And then they slid slowly shut.

Carefully, experimentally, Zexion closed the gap and connected their lips, closing his eyes in sheer bliss as he felt the soft contact. Demyx pressed lightly back. The slight response prompted a tender caress from Zexion, and soon both young men were kissing with rapidly increasing intensity.

Zexion gasped, pulling back. He felt like he was going to pass out…but maybe it was the alcohol…

Demyx sat up and turned to face Zexion. Still somewhat tipsy, but acting much more rationally, he calmly but seriously spoke to his friend.

"Did you do that because of me wearing the dress?"

"Yeah…I mean…"

Demyx's face had already fallen, and he moved to turn away. "I was afraid of that."

"No wait!" The blond's upper arm was tightly gripped, holding him back. "That's not what I meant. It wasn't because…it was thinking of you as a girl." Zexion gulped, Demyx's waiting eyes now fixed on him again. "It was because…because…like I told you!"

"When?"

"When I said that thing…the thing about being hot!"

Another blank look. "What thing?"

Brows furrowed, Zexion groaned. "When I said…I like you better like _this_." He met Demyx's now-hopeful gaze. "I mean that, seeing you all dressed up like a hot chick…I knew you were hot when I saw it, but I realized that I like you _better_ like _this_. I…like you. And I just realized it…because of tonight."

Demyx waveringly nodded in understanding. "I was afraid it was cuz you wanted me to be a girl."

The slate-colored head shook violently. "Nnnnnnno. I want you…to be _you_."

Happily, Demyx responded by leaning close to Zexion and beginning to cover his face and mouth with quick, sweet kisses. Soon, however, they became messier, as both young men sought the taste of each other's mouth. When they broke apart again, Demyx stayed cuddled in Zexion's arms.

He giggled a little. "Hey roomie…wanna be my boyfriend?"

Zexion smiled back, tracing Dem's jaw line with his fingers. "Certainly, if you don't back out if it in the morning _this_ time."

Dem rolled his eyes and gave his new boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry. I promise. I'm your girl for _good_, now."

~o~


	14. Lose Yourself Part 2

**Author's Note:**

This is a continuation of the drabble in Chapter 4 – Lose Yourself. It is pretty hardcore, even for me. And most of you know what my smuts are like. ;3

* * *

**Lose Yourself by Eminem Part 2**

It was another Friday night – just a week after Sora's first secret outing – and this time, the brunet had a carefully-designed plan that he was about to execute.

He had spent the week preparing. His parents believed that he was going to spend the night at a trusted friend's house – they had so few qualms about their perfect son's outing that the chances of them calling Sora there were basically nonexistent. He had also discreetly collected as much money as he could get his hands on. He needed to bribe his way into what he had learned was an expensive club…and if that one didn't yield the person he sought, he planned to do the same at every club in the city, if necessary.

His discontent, so recently merely a thorn in his thoughts, was burning a hole in his mind – a hole that he could almost feel his sanity slipping through. The only thing that kept the hole blocked for the entire week was the planning. Consequently, the plans were painstaking and perfect.

Undeniably, there was still a risk. Of course there was a risk. He wouldn't have been satisfied if it was perfectly safe. But still…he couldn't get caught yet either. Perfect Sora still had things to do and people to deceive in the day-lit world.

Perfect Sora waved to his parents as he left home Friday evening, walking two blocks toward his friend's house before changing direction and soon reaching a main road, where he hailed a cab. By the time the sky was black, he was outside the same club he had visited only seven days before.

This time, he was dressed properly.

Some covert shopping that week had found him the outfit that he had discreetly changed into in the cab. A beater so tight and shimmeringly black it looked like his own skin. Tiny, slutty shorts that could as easily have been skin-tight underwear, dangling chains that no underwear would ever come with. Spiked accessories around his wrists and heavy boots. Finally, a collar – one chosen specifically to make the wearer look blatantly like a sex slave…a very obedient one.

His bribe into the club was quickly paid, and Sora found himself inside. He moved over to the bar, choosing a seat that would allow him the best view of the club, as his eyes scanned the pulsing crowd of life for silver. He risked a lot of harassment in such a visible spot – from anyone with eyes to _see_ what the boy was asking for – but he was willing to put up with anything to attract that one man.

_He said he was here all the time…He has to be here somewhere tonight…_

Sora carelessly sipped something strong and sweet, while his eyes searched hungrily for the man he had met only once, a bare week ago. His mind endlessly echoed one thought.

_Riku_.

It wasn't long before a flash in the crowd made Sora's heart suddenly freeze, then thud in recognition. Silver hair…coming off the dance floor. A familiar body, dressed very much like last week, only wearing a belly shirt instead of a vest this time. Silver hair and aquamarine eyes…Riku.

Sora suddenly felt hot just looking at the man. He didn't know what to do to get Riku to notice him, to come his way…but he didn't have to worry for long. Within moments, Riku lifted his gaze and spotted him at the bar, staring in his direction. Their eyes locked…and the thudding in Sora's heart began to spread to other parts of his body.

He saw Riku's face reflect surprise for a moment. Then, a smirk covered those gorgeous features. Without hesitating, the man began to stroll toward Sora with the same confident walk the boy remembered.

Riku didn't stop until he was so close that Sora could feel the man's hot breath on his face. His lips curled in a seductive grin.

"Well, look who it is. Sora, right?"

"Riku." The brunet's voice was barely above a whisper…it sounded almost like a gasp of desire.

"That's right. Back for more fun?" The silver-haired man leaned in tantalizingly close, and one hand began to trace fingertips lightly over the skin of Sora's thigh…brushing higher each time, moving slowly around from the outer thigh to the soft, sensitive skin of the inner thigh.

Sora swallowed, but not out of nervousness. There was no nervousness left, not after a week of planning. It had all slipped through the hole…along with his sanity, most likely.

"I was wondering if that offer from last week still stands." Sora's voice had dropped to an alluring, breathy tone.

A fine eyebrow quirked up. "Oh? Wanna get out of here already, Cutie?"

Sora nodded slowly, meeting the crystal gaze with his own lustful stare. "Mmmm hmmm."

"If you say so." The man grinned. "But…" He leaned in suddenly, closing his mouth over Sora's in a violent kiss. Sora felt his mouth being crushed, ravaged suddenly, Riku biting and even lightly growling as he overpowered Sora with the wild, burning, painfully forceful kiss.

"You've been warned." He murmured, drawing back. Sora could only pant, mouth open. Far from frightened…his appetite had just begun to waken in response to Riku's kiss.

~o~

Sora was obediently following the taller form of Riku up dark, quiet stairs. A few steps more, and Riku was unlocking a door. This was it. Sora had officially been picked up, and gone home with a stranger.

He entered the dark room, Riku turning to flick on a few dim lights, effectively making everything visible, but still seductively dark. Sora waited quietly as the silver-haired man slid the deadbolts on the door, then turned to fix his aquamarine stare on the small brunet.

"Nice outfit, by the way."

"Thanks," Sora purred. He let a hand trace lightly down his own chest and rest over the top button of the hot pants, playing idly. "Guess who I bought it for?" A pink tongue appeared, trailing moisture over faintly parted lips.

Riku grinned. His eyes glinted with a look that Sora could _feel_, a penetrating, _raping_ stare. Without replying, he took one slow step forward, then another, hands hidden in tight pockets. He moved to Sora, and stood so close that both young men could feel the heat from the other's body – so hot it nearly burned them – but not even their clothes were brushing together.

Sora was suppressing tremors that ran through his body. Apart from the kiss in the club, Riku had yet to touch him…and he was already stiffening, becoming hard, beginning to lose control. He couldn't stand it anymore. If Riku didn't touch him _soon_, hurry up and _take him_, he was sure he'd snap and be the first to attack.

Sensing the shorter boy's trembling through the electric air between them, Riku finally decided to remove one hand from a pocket. He raised it, extending his index finger alone, and touched the underside of Sora's delicate chin feather-lightly. Then, slowly, agonizingly, he traced downward, drawing a faint line down the side of the boy's neck, ghosting over the collarbone. Moving across tight black fabric, the finger gradually following the trail left by his focused gaze, Riku traced lower. He circled once around a small nipple, easily located thanks to the tight shirt and the chills running through Sora's body. He felt Sora shudder harder at the touch to his sensitive nub, and glanced up at the beautiful face – now an image of desire, mouth slightly agape, eyes half-lidded, face tilted forward, longing, longing for more. The finger paused, centered on the spot, pressing lightly. Sora's bottom lip was sucked quickly into his mouth and bitten, but he was still silent.

If Riku wanted moans, it seemed the boy was determined to make him earn them.

Slightly amused at the challenge, Riku resumed his tracing. The finger moved to the side, slipping gently down Sora's ribcage, somewhere along the way being joined by another fingertip, then another. They paused again, resting this time on the slender hip, dipping slightly under the waistband of the barely-there shorts. They hovered, seeming to choose their direction, while aqua eyes remained locked with deep blue – deep, _begging_ blue. After another moment, Riku's hand slid around behind Sora – behind him and down, in one motion.

Sora felt the stroking caress across his ass and nearly forgot about controlling his voice. He could feel Riku's hand squeezing, touching everywhere. His fingers played at the bottom of the pants – slipping easily up under the fabric again and brushing his bare ass only slightly – then moved between his legs, pressing harder.

The suggestion of the touches was too much – it made Sora forget, and a tiny, desperate whimper escaped him. Riku's hand immediately stopped, squeezed once more, and withdrew. Sora's eyes snapped open, unhappily finding a taunting smirk on Riku's face.

"You lose." The voice was low, a deep purr of satisfaction. Sora couldn't contain a long groan of mixed frustration and desire.

"Rikuuuuu…"

The man only grinned, and turned away, walking over to the nearby couch. Riku sat down, and fixed his eyes on Sora again.

"You're hard." It wasn't tough to tell, given what the boy was wearing. Sora didn't even bother hiding or trying to deny it.

"You're teasing." He shot a displeased look at his tormentor. "Just bluffing in the club, were ya?"

Riku's only reply was a snort of laughter, followed by another level stare. No matter how many times he did it, Sora felt like those eyes were violating him all over again. It made his heart race even faster.

"Come here." The deep voice carried a tone of unmistakable command. It was accompanied by the briefest gesture – Riku merely pointed to a place directly in front of himself.

Sora barely paused before slowly moving forward, his eyes on the seated man the entire time. When he reached the spot directly in front of Riku he stopped, breath heavy with anticipation.

"Strip."

Automatically, Sora obeyed the order. He slid his hands slowly under the edge of his shirt, lifting it slightly away, then crossing his arms and pulling it over his head, slowly, arching slightly.

His shirt dropped to the floor, and Sora stroked his hands down the front of his exposed body, allowing one hand to move even lower, drawing Riku's eyes after it as he caressed over the fabric concealing his erection. This time, it was Riku who slipped, releasing a soft, low growl through curled lips. That predator look was back…but this time, Sora wanted to be more than just helpless prey.

He leaned forward, lifting a leg and planting his foot daringly against the back of the couch, by Riku's head. He could see that Riku had to struggle a moment to detach his eyes from the crotch of Sora's shorts. To help the silver-haired man along, Sora ran his hands slowly down his exposed legs – from thigh to ankle, where he unlaced the boot. He slowly moved back up again, switching legs and repeating the motion, finally having removed his shoes…and made Riku nearly squirm with the effort of just sitting and watching.

Left almost naked, Sora would normally have felt nervous, embarrassed, or vulnerable. Tonight, however, he felt no such things. He felt hot. He felt lustful. He felt sexy. And he felt like, as much as he was the one following orders – and, he knew, the one who was going to get violently fucked in a minute – he also felt powerful. He was the one making Riku react. And Riku…

"You're hard too." Sora's observation was a low, satisfied purr.

A nearly feral growl was his response. "Sora, if you are not naked in the next ten seconds…"

A triumphant smirk now spread over Sora's face as he _tsked_. "Impatient, Riku?" Nevertheless, the pace was beginning to drive him crazy too. He needed to feel those _hands_ on his _body_. Deliberately, he undid his pants and removed them.

His fingers began to run over the length of his throbbing erection, so close to Riku that the other man finally couldn't sit still any longer. Springing forward, he crushed their bodies together, immediately following the embrace with a kiss, hard and deep and _starved_. His hands were already roaming – caressing every inch of Sora's warm, soft skin, rubbing violently over his body – and they soon moved to the boy's erection, stroking wildly, forcing Sora's resolve to shatter. Load moans broke suddenly from the brunet's throat, only to be swallowed hungrily in Riku's mouth.

The overwhelming kiss soon moved – Riku wanted to hear Sora's unobstructed voice raised in sounds of pleasure. The hot mouth on his neck, the wet tongue sliding over his skin, and the harsh sucks that were going to leave him looking like a strangulation victim in the morning – not that he cared – forced cries from Sora that he had never made before. And when Riku roughly, almost savagely bit down on his collarbone or his tender throat, Sora found himself suddenly learning the ecstasy of pain.

"Nngh…yes…_yes, _Riku…_more!_" Riku's mouth had moved to his nipples, nipping harshly, making Sora jerk with the throbs of pleasure the man inflicted on him. His hands were in Riku's hair, tangled in silver…and they suddenly clenched, pulling hard. "Aaah!" Riku's hand had closed particularly tightly around his length, squeezing and stroking in one sudden motion, ending with a harsh press to the tip. Sora's entire body jolted with the sensation, and his legs began to feel weak.

It was rough…just the way Riku had promised with his kiss. Just the way Sora wanted it. Rough and overwhelming. Still, before he let himself drown in the pleasure of getting fucked, he wanted to try a few things.

He wanted to do things he'd never done before.

"Ri-Riku…" The man bit him again before Sora tugged his head away, locking their eyes and bringing their faces tantalizingly close. "Riku…I want to suck you. Let me…taste you."

The taller man's breath hitched slightly as he gazed in awe at the delicate brunet – flushed, sweating, naked, wearing the most erotic expression, and begging in low, hungry tones to be allowed to give him oral. Riku had never seen such a stunning sight or had such a mind-blowingly good partner. With his whole being, he wanted to keep this boy – keep him any way he could – enslave him if necessary. He wanted to possess the boy, completely and forever.

His lips parted in a slow smirk. "Hungry, my pet?" His voice was a low, sultry rumble.

Sora's only response was a long, begging groan. Riku stepped back and sat on the couch again. Eyes locked with the hazy blue ones of the naked boy, he tapped his bulging pants lightly.

"Very well. Eat this."

"Yes." Sora obediently stepped forward, kneeling in front of the seated man, his eyes now fixed on Riku's pants. His fingers crept forward, moving to unfasten the button, while his open mouth moved to press against the hardness. Sora licked hungrily at the fabric, then squeezed the concealed erection gently but firmly with his lips and teeth. Riku released a low, throaty groan, and Sora eagerly pulled the zipper down and moved the fabric aside, freeing Riku's arousal, his fingers immediately sliding over the hot flesh as Sora licked his lips.

"Riku's…is so big." The seductive tones went straight to the man's groin, throbbing in the boy's hands. Satisfied with the effect he was having, Sora moved to lick the underside of Riku's length, starting from the base and slowly reaching the tip, where he pressed his wet tongue into the slit.

"_Hnn!_" Riku wasn't quite able to maintain silence…it was already taking too much concentration to hold back his building desire to release. As Sora continued – sliding his saliva-drenched tongue up and down, coating his length in slick wetness – Riku realized that he was going to reach his limit a lot sooner than usual this time. His fingers threaded through soft brown locks as Sora paused at the tip again. Riku braced himself.

In one smooth motion, Sora took the man into his mouth completely. The soft, wet heat surrounding him made Riku tremble. He wanted to explode…he could feel drops of pre-cum leaking into the boy's incredible mouth already. As Sora stroked him with his tongue, sucking hard and moving rapidly, Riku could no longer wait. He pulled at the hair he held, freeing himself from Sora.

The boy moaned in protest. "Nooo…so good…" He licked his wet lips, tasting Riku hungrily. The silver-haired man tried to move calmly, but he was concealing his hurry.

As he reached behind a sofa cushion and withdrew a bottle of something he slyly grinned at the kneeling boy. "You like that, pet?"

"Mmmm…yes. I want more…" Sora tried to reach for Riku again, but was prevented as the man rose, lifting him slightly and moving behind him, bending him over the couch.

"Oh, I'll give you more. I'm gonna give it to you so hard you pass out." With that, he popped the lube open, squirted some quickly into his hand, and slid the substance between the slender legs in front of him.

Sora moaned loudly and willingly spread his legs further, opening his body to allow Riku complete access to his entrance. He felt the slick fingers trace once over the spot, then two of them thrust mercilessly into him.

"Riku, _yes!_ Yes…do it…_take_ me!" His voice burst out, uncontrolled and soaked in lust. A few stabs later, Sora felt more fingers enter him roughly. Suddenly, he felt as if flames had just raced through his entire body, scorching him with agonizing pleasure. It was all he could do not to come at that moment – instead, his voice was raised in a near-scream. Riku memorized the spot with a smirk…and removed his fingers.

In seconds, he was coated in more slick lubricant, and pressing the tip of his rock-hard erection against Sora's quivering entrance. Without waiting, he thrust hard into the boy, stabbing deeply into him.

Sora screamed. It hurt…it hurt so much…and it felt so _good_. Riku was spreading him wide open – he could feel the pulsing heat all the way inside him, so thick, so hard, so incredible.

Riku didn't wait. He had promised rough, and he delivered. As soon as he was inside the tight cavern, he drew out again, ramming back in, fast.

He began to thrust hard, pounding into the screaming, moaning, writhing boy over and over again. He was dripping sweat, his skin slick against the heated, wet body under him. He snaked his hand around front and gripped Sora harshly, beginning to pump his erection hard and fast as he continued to brutally ravish the boy, his own voice rising in uncontrolled pleasure, along with Sora's. He couldn't handle it much longer – Riku began to stab repeatedly into the spot he had located with his fingers.

Sora's mind had been wiped blank – his thoughts had been swallowed by the hole and his body was being consumed by Riku. There was nothing, nothing but _sex_ and _Riku_. His old self, his old life – they were dead, burned away by pleasure…

And finally, Sora felt Riku thrust into him so deeply that he thought he would break…and then there was liquid heat shooting into him, a voice groaning his name…and Sora felt himself explode, screaming mindlessly before darkness slammed over his vision and he blacked out.

~o~

When Sora opened his eyes, he knew that everything was different. He was no longer Perfect Sora – that one was dead, and would never be back. Now, he was simply the boy who would lead a double life until he could abandon the lie of his daytime world. He would turn to the secret world he had found here – the passion, the dark, all-consuming _lust_. He would belong to Riku – he would always obey an embrace like this.

He felt warmth. Opening his eyes, he found that he was no longer in the front room – he was in a bedroom, in bed, held in Riku's arms. The silver-haired man was watching him, and when Sora's blue eyes met his, the gorgeous face smiled.

"Told you you'd pass out." His usually cocky, seductive voice held a note of softness…tenderness, even.

"You don't disappoint." Sora hazily replied.

Riku leaned in, closing their mouths together. Sora was surprised. The kiss was sensual, yes – a testament to what they had just done together – but it was also sweet and affectionate. He was slightly confused. Affection? From the man he was willing to obey as if he were a sex slave?

His blue eyes blinked innocently at Riku when they parted, showing his confusion. He felt a hand touch his cheek and caress softly.

"You're mine. You are mine now, _my lover_, and I will never let you go."

Sora blinked again. _Lover? _"Yes…anything you want. I am yours."

"I don't want a doormat." He looked seriously into Sora's wide, surprised eyes. "I want a lover. You."

Sora understood what he meant…but he had had no idea that his partner in sin would actually be interested in him beyond the wild sex and lust they shared. He considered a moment before answering with a smirk.

"You think you're too much for me? No way. I can handle you." He grinned wickedly. And he knew he wasn't just bluffing. All his insecurities and reservations were already gone, swallowed by the hole that had now closed upon them, dissolving them forever.

"Good." The man purred, then leaned in to whisper in Sora's ear. "Next time I won't be so gentle."

Sora purred back, and emphasized his words by sliding his hands over Riku's lower body.

"Why wait for next time?"

~o~


	15. Yes

**Author's Note:**

Great Scott, another unique drabble. Oh dear, hehe.

This is a Secret Santa present for DearJamie, and according to her preferred OTP (as per what her profile says) I've written **AkuDem** for the first time. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Yes by Coldplay**

"No, no, _no, no, noo…_ aww _damnit!_"

_Dun dun duuun!_

The monotone tune from the TV announced Axel's defeat, as the redhead threw down the controller in frustration.

"Why the hell can't I _beat_ this guy? This piece of _shit!_"

"Jesus, Axel," Demyx rolled his eyes from where he sat, next to the redhead on the floor. "Could you _be_ more of a drama queen about this?"

"Shut up _Demyx_," the agitated young man shot back at his best friend. "It's not my fault. It's this _fucking ridiculous_ interface!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. You just need to get used to it."

"Well then I guess it just bites that I've got a _life_ and can't spend 20 hours a day playing this piece of shit, like _some_ people I know!"

"Oh, right, you have a life and I don't." Demyx rolled his eyes again as he got up to fetch drinks from the kitchen. "That's really funny coming from the guy who showed up at my door on a Saturday night begging to play video games with me."

Axel, still facing the TV, blushed and growled back, "At least I get dates in the first place."

"And then get stood up, yes, that is definitely the infinitely preferable option."

"Shut the fuck up."

"_Angsty_ tonight, aren't we?" Demyx handed his moping pal a beer. "Was it really that humiliating of a defeat?"

Axel glowered his response, before taking a swig of the beer. Fortunately, Demyx always stocked good beer, and the effect on the moody redhead was immediately helpful. Less violent and more sullen, he groaned.

"I can't help it…this one's just…under my skin. Bad. And I really thought I was finally getting somewhere, when he agreed to go out with me." A fist hit the side of the couch for emphasis. "Then the little bastard stands me up…" The rest of the thought was left hanging as Axel returned to his beer with a vengeance.

Demyx sighed in sympathy and slapped Axel on the shoulder. "Aw, come on, man. It's not like you're giving up, right?"

"Yeah," Axel mumbled into his drink before finishing it in another long swallow. "I'm not giving up on that little shit until I get in his _pants_. It's just…"

"Just?"

"Tonight! I really need to get _laid_. God, it feels like fucking _forever_ since I got any."

An arched eyebrow and a look of dark skepticism met this statement. "Forgive me for not completely feeling your pain there," Demyx sarcastically replied. "As I recall, you had a fling just last month."

"Was it only last month? I thought it was last year…" The redhead moaned.

"Oh suck it up, asshole! Quit being such a little emo bitch about it. You get a lot more action…a _lot_ more…than certain others I could name in this room."

Axel glanced sideways at his friend. One thing was sure, Demyx wasn't one to shy away from telling him off. He was the best kind of best friend…the kind who never put up with any shit, but was there for you a hundred percent when you needed anything.

Turning to face the waiting TV again, Axel mumbled unhappily, "Sorry."

Demyx only sighed, and rose to get them both another beer. Returning and handing it to Axel, he jerked his sandy-colored head toward the TV. "Want another go?"

Axel's dubious glare at the TV was broken as a grin cracked his features. "That's what _she_ said."

Demyx groaned, but broke into a slight fit of giggles nonetheless.

At Axel's insistence, they left the game alone, turning the TV instead to the task of finding a movie to watch.

An hour and a six-pack and a half later, Axel blearily realized he couldn't very well see the TV anymore.

"Dem…turnoff the TV…donwanna watch anymore."

At this prompting, Demyx struggled forward. A lengthy battle to find the right button on the remote ensued, lasting several minutes before the screen went black.

"There. Nowwat?"

"Now," Axel paused for emphasis…or for his brain to catch up. "I think s'time to stop drinkin."

"Yeah OK." Demyx saw the logic in that plan. "Ummm…" He trailed off in thought. "Oh! Look…I feel kinna gross…gunna getta shower. You good here?"

Axel nodded, only half paying attention. "Sure, sure…" As Dem left the room, Axel remained on the couch, mumbling to himself. "Little fucking bastard…always playing hard-to-get…I'mma get that kid though…get in his pants and make him beg…'n no more of this runnin off…"

When Demyx returned from a _very_ long, clumsy shower – having had the presence of mind to at least put on some boxers – he found Axel drifting off on the couch, where he had left him.

"Ax, wake up." He shook Axel by the shoulder, glad that he had sobered up enough to locate Axel's shoulder without trouble. "Axel, c'mon, you can't sleep here, man. Let me at least pull the couch out for ya and get a spare set of sheets on it."

The redhead only mumbled sleepily, "Nooo…why not? Damn it…Roxas…"

Demyx's expression softened in pity. "Poor guy," he murmured, his hand sliding over Axel's hot, flushed face. He had seen Axel get into people before. He'd seen the incorrigible young man win easily with men and women alike. But he'd never seen someone put up as much of a fight as this Roxas had…nor had he ever seen Axel so bothered about it. It was almost…cute. In a pathetic sort of way.

Demyx sighed and leaned over to attempt to pull up the half-sleeping Axel in an effort to clear the couch so he could unfold it. However, still tipsy himself, this proved to be a poorly-thought-out idea. Before long, Axel had dropped back onto the couch, Demyx following as he tripped with the redhead's weight, landing with an "_Oompf!_" on top of his best friend.

Axel was awakened by this sudden motion, becoming suddenly aware of lightly colored hair, warm breath, and lots of warm, bare skin…not much else made it into his foggy mind.

Without warning, strong arms snaked around Demyx's thin form, a hand making its way up his back until the back of his head was cradled in the insistent grasp…which promptly began pulling down.

Axel's kiss was very warm, and tasted of beer. Demyx tried to protest, tried to pull back…but there was another hand roaming free, tracing over his exposed back, groping along his ribcage, running down his sides, clutching his hip. Then he didn't notice that hand so much anymore, even when it made its way to his ass and began to fondle him, exploring – he was too distracted by the moves Axel was pulling with his lips and teeth and tongue…that _tongue_…and the way that every caress into his mouth made him melt with the suggestion of so much more.

Even drunk, Axel was one incredible kisser.

Soon, the hand holding the sandy-blond head in place was no longer necessary. Demyx was still half-drunk himself, after all…and Axel's other hand was free to run through damp blond hair, to touch closed eyelids and caress a soft face, and to stroke down a slender throat.

Axel pushed forward, struggling to sit up. Demyx relented, sitting back until he straddled the redhead's lap. Slender arms looped around Axel's neck as Demyx tiled his head to lean into the kiss again, responding as best he could in his muddled condition. The rest of his body was left thoughtlessly exposed, completely vulnerable. And Axel promptly began to take advantage of that fact.

Hands that felt much too hot explored his body, caressing his flushed skin, caressing _everywhere_, as Demyx's fingers traced over the features of his best friend. It had been quiet – neither had made a sound to acknowledge this contact – until, that is, Axel's hands located and began to harshly tease the lovely pink nipples that stood out on Demyx's chest. The sandy-haired young man couldn't contain a whimpering moan when he felt the tingling sensation lighting his body on fire.

The sound seemed to spark something in Axel – impatience and desire, perhaps – for Demyx suddenly found himself being pushed backward forcefully, until he was on his back on the couch with Axel on top of him, groaning hungrily. Axel was now in a definitely advantageous position – his mouth had free access to most of Demyx's body, and he began to use it accordingly.

Demyx arched, his mind going blank with pleasure as he felt sucking pressure on his ear lobe, neck, collarbone, chest, nipples, stomach…lower and lower until lips were ghosting over the front of his boxers, making the sandy-haired young man suddenly realize that he had gotten hard. This shock was immediately followed by another, as Axel's teeth closed over the waist of those boxers and began to tug down.

"Ax…wait…we can't…_nngh!_" The fabric rubbed over his length as it was removed, and Axel leaned back, pulling the small article of clothing with him, not letting go even as he lifted Demyx's legs along with the boxers.

Finally freed, those bare legs fell weakly back, one on each side of a crouching Axel, who returned quickly to grasp the revealed erection, stroking Demyx sensually. The blond stiffened, his whole body tensing as he felt fingers play over him. His eyes, clouded with pleasure and lust, gazed down as the sight of his pal-turned-seducer just in time to watch the redhead, with a predatory grin, begin to add licks of his tongue to the stroking caresses of his fingers.

"Ohhh…" Demyx moaned, fingers digging into red spikes convulsively as Axel wrapped his lips around Demyx's tip, sucking firmly. A hand snaked up to pinch and twist at his nipple again, while the other encased the base of his length, sliding up and down rhythmically. Demyx whimpered, curling in upon himself slightly, under the influence of pleasure. Then, smoothly maintaining as much pressure as his lips could apply, Axel slowly took Demyx into his mouth fully.

The strokes of the redhead's tongue – up and down, around, tip, base, and around again – made Demyx cry out, his voice weakly raised in response to each motion. "Ah…ahh…_ahh!_" The cries were beautiful, almost musical. Axel sucked harder. "Ahhhnngh _Axel!"_

Through the fog of pleasure, through his approaching climax, Demyx heard his own voice crying his friend's name…and slowly, by miniscule degrees, what they were doing began to sink into his mind. Just as he was beginning to grasp the idea that he was getting a _blowjob_ from his _best friend_, Demyx suddenly felt a new pressure applied to the sensitive circle of his entrance. He gasped as Axel kneaded the spot, fingers just beginning to slide into him…

_No. We can't do that. I can't…oh God…I can't let that happen. _

"Stop! Axel…ahh! Wait!" Demyx had begun to writhe, trying to free himself, moaning protests through his pleasure.

_He'll regret it if we do…_

As he managed to pull himself free from his friend's touch, he heard Axel groan, deep and long. "Noooo…no no no nooo…please…" Then, the barest whisper – "Roxas…"

Demyx was sure now. This was a mistake; this was wrong. Axel would probably act like it didn't matter in the morning – he did tend to put aside morals as long as he enjoyed the sex – but Demyx knew better. He'd act unconcerned, but he'd regret it. And their friendship…for the sake of their companionable closeness, Demyx couldn't let them go that far.

He needed to keep Axel's friendship. He needed this funny, foul-mouthed, secretly caring guy to stay beside him.

So Demyx swallowed all his pity, forced aside his lust, and pushed his best friend off.

"Unghh…"Axel groaned in misery as he was shoved into the back of the couch. Demyx stood, retrieving his boxers and pulling them quickly over his persisting hard-on, wincing. His breath was still coming in gasps as Demyx turned to face Axel.

In an instant, he felt as if his heart was clenched by a powerful fist – Axel's eyes were brimming with tears, and his face was a mask of longing and loneliness. Thin lips voicelessly formed one word over and over.

_Roxas_.

_Oh Jesus._ Demyx rolled his eyes, attempting to feel exasperated with Axel…and only managing heartbreaking pity. He had never seen his Axel so obsessed before – he'd never seen him want _anyone_ this bad. He longed to help his friend. He even wished for a moment that he could be the one Axel was longing for…just so that he could relieve his friend's sadness.

Then Demyx realized something. Axel was clearly not sober enough to realize who he'd been holding, not yet, at least. Of course, if the sandy-blond chose to snap him out of it, he'd probably recognize his pal…on the other hand, if Demyx _didn't_…

If he kept playing along…maybe he could help Axel feel better. Just…just this once. And he wanted to…he wanted to comfort his friend.

Half-drunk Demyx was no match for his own nurturing impulse. He leaned forward slowly, caressing Axel's face with one hand, and placed his lips near the redhead's ear. His voice was a low whisper as he breathed his friend's name.

"Axel…let me help you…"

Axel tried to grab him immediately, but Demyx saw the hands coming and pinned the arms back.

"Don't move. Let me do this for you." The whisper seemed to paralyze the redhead, who became suddenly submissive.

Demyx leaned back a bit and traced his hands over Axel's rumpled shirt – poor guy had shown up dressed for the date that hadn't happened, and was still attired accordingly. Slender fingers – skilled in all musical instruments and video game controllers – nimbly slid down the row of buttons, flipping them open easily. Demyx pushed aside the open shirt as his lips began to move softly down Axel's throat, soon reaching his well-defined chest. The blond allowed his mouth to open more as he kissed over Axel's nipple, forming a hot, moist circle…then sucking lightly.

Axel groaned softly, his back straightening a bit, arching just slightly into the touch. Demyx's fingers preceded his mouth lower, to his friend's firm stomach…then to the buckle on his jeans. This, too, proved no challenge for those nimble fingers, and soon Demyx was unbuttoning the jeans and slowly, slowly drawing the zipper down, Axel's erection pressing through his boxers as the pressure of the jeans was removed.

Demyx gulped, bracing himself. He looked up to see Axel, eyes closed, panting and trembling in anticipation. Demyx face showed his tender affection – this was what he hoped to give his friend. With no more hesitation, he pulled Axel's boxers away, freeing his burning arousal.

As his delicate fingers closed around the length, the aqua eyes widened a bit. _Holy shit, I'm glad I didn't let him put __**this**__ in my…ow. If he ever does win Roxas over…wow. Poor kid. _His hands were already sliding over the surprisingly large appendage, and Demyx experimentally licked over the wet tip, checking again to see Axel's expression.

The redhead moaned heavily, his head falling back with pleasure and his strong hands coming to rest on Demyx's head, pushing slightly to encourage thrusting movements.

"Nngh…yes…" Axel's moan reached Demyx's ears as he began to suck along his length. When Demyx closed his mouth over Axel's arousal, the moan became an ecstatic cry. The blond began to slowly increase his pace as he moved, Axel's throbbing heat filling his mouth.

He couldn't quite resist anymore…one hand released the redhead, sliding down into his boxers and gripping tightly at his own erection.

Demyx sucked hard and bobbed his head, and Axel's moans broke into cries of pleasure. Demyx squeezed and stroked his own length, and his throat vibrated with groans of enjoyment. As he pleasured Axel, the thrills of sensation he felt himself drove Demyx on – he increased the pressure, the speed…and his muffled moans grew louder and louder, vibrating around Axel's throbbing heat until the redhead couldn't contain himself anymore.

At last, Axel released, hot liquid shooting into Demyx's accepting mouth as the blond milked him, drawing the fluid from every pulsation…pretending not to hear the name Axel cried in his ecstasy. Instead, Demyx focused on his friend's pleasure, the release, the taste of his orgasm…and with an almost painfully tight squeeze, he too came hard, into his own hand.

Both young men remained still a moment, panting heavily, relishing the warm flood of sensual bliss that filled them. At last, Axel sighed, sliding sideways to lie on the couch. Demyx watched him...saw the content expression on his friend's face as he fell asleep, that name a whisper on his lips again…and Demyx was happy.

When Axel finally did win Roxas over – and he certainly would, with this much passion for the boy – he would be happy like this. In the meantime, Demyx was quietly overjoyed to have given him some relief, and to have been the reason the redhead felt so good. Axel had needed this…and Demyx had no regrets.

Gently, he leaned forward, bending over Axel's sleeping face. Softly, slowly, he placed the sweetest kiss on those lips, moving gently only for a moment before drawing back again. His eyes shone as they traced over Axel's face. His hand came up to caress the man's cheek…but then Demyx noticed how it was covered in sticky white fluid, and withdrew with a small, bashful smile.

Further inspection of himself made the blond smile again, slightly ruefully. "Guess I better go get another shower, Axel," he murmured good-naturedly. "You sleep now, though. Goodnight." He placed another gentle peck on his friend's tattooed cheek before slipping off to clean himself up.

_Anything for a best friend._


	16. Daylight Robbery Part 3

**Author's Note: **Sequelized again! Oh, will AkuNo ever end? XP

Warnings: Sex. Lots of it. And not, like, perfect, beautiful, suave-and-skillful-all-the-time sex. Could be called…somewhat-awkward-make-up-sex-of-occasional-phail. LOL.

**Dedicated**: To the lovely and amazing Beutelmaus, for today is her BIRTHDAY! Happy Same-Ageness at last! XD (She, of course, deserves a proper fic written just for her, but I didn't _know_ in time, _damnit_, so instead, I managed to get this done, and I'm dedicating it to her. Maybe I can do better next year.) *blush*

**Notice!** (Sept. 2011) I'm leaving this story up for the sake of those who like it, but don't expect any more ARR in the future. I'm happy if you enjoy this, but my experimental attempts to enjoy ARR (in any form) are over, and the verdict is: I'm not a fan. Sorry. ^^;

* * *

**Daylight Robbery by Imogen Heap Part 3**

It had been weeks since Roxas had caught his boyfriend in the arms of a man who had been hanging around the cafe lately. Their already sometimes-rocky relationship had suffered a terrible blow the day that the blond waiter had walked back around the outside of the cafe where he worked in search of the missing redhead, only to catch him in the very act of getting fucked by the strange man. He had watched, silent and frozen with disbelief, as Axel writhed against the brick wall, sweating and moaning with another man pounding into his ass. He had watched Axel driven to orgasm, had watched the unknown redhead satisfy himself with Axel, watched them collapse against each other.

Blank and emptied by his shock, he must have spoken, because they turned suddenly toward him. Axel seemed to weakly panic, hovering on the verge of exhausted tears, while the man holding him oozed smugness. His vision seemed to splinter with rage when that man kissed Axel in front of him. For a moment, Roxas contemplated murder.

Yet even through his shock and fury, he felt the beginnings of the pain. And then, as he turned his back, he heard Axel calling after him…

It wasn't in Roxas' nature to waver. But for a moment, he did. He wanted to hate them both, he wanted to leave forever, but Axel…even though things had admittedly been less than ideal lately, even though they hadn't been as close, Roxas still loved him.

The fact was simple and undisputable, and Roxas only wavered for a moment. Then, he made his decision, and his persisting anger carried him in a new direction.

He would get his boyfriend back from that bastard. And then…he'd make Axel pay for cheating.

Unfortunately, he had been having a tough time finding a chance to act. Part of the reason was his eternally time-consuming job, but the greater reason was the interference of the man who had instigated the whole catastrophe. The man, whose name, he learned, was Reno, apparently was planning to make good on his threat to keep Axel to himself. What Roxas needed more than anything was a chance to see Axel, alone and in private, and do a little…"talking." What Reno seemed to be innately talented at was popping up ahead of Roxas every time the blond thought it was finally time to make his move.

And when Reno popped up somewhere, it invariably meant that by the time Roxas arrived, his target was…unavailable. Usually due to Axel being mostly stripped of his clothing and already mounted by the forceful seducer.

The result of this pattern was that every time Roxas showed up at Axel's apartment, he was either met at the door by Reno in boxers – Axel being indisposed to rise from wherever the other redhead had fucked him – or the door was locked and the only response to his knocking was unmistakably erotic sounds from within.

He had no idea how many times Reno had had his way with Axel by now, and he didn't want to know. He was fairly certain that each time Reno attacked his former boyfriend, the seduction was bordering on rape. Still…Axel hadn't called him. Nor had he answered his phone the few times Roxas had called. The blond had no way of knowing if his ex-lover still wanted him now.

However, Roxas had already made up his mind. His decision was not about to be swayed by shifting circumstances. He knew he loved Axel – that bastard – and he was _taking Axel back_ whether the little whore still cared about him or not.

It was only a matter of time – how long could he continue to endure the thought of Axel being held by another man?

~o~

The answer came one day when Roxas decided to visit Axel's place on his day off…_again_. And the answer was: _no longer_.

On this occasion, Reno answered the door. However, whereas before it had been Reno in boxers or just shirtless, this time it was Reno in a hastily-wrapped towel. And, where Reno had been smug but fairly clean-looking before, now…the tall, slender redhead was soaked in sweat. Long strands of red hair stuck to his shoulders, and his eyes had a glazed-over look, not to mention an unbearably satisfied grin on those thin lips. The man smelled – no, _reeked_ – of sex. Clearly, the seducer had just finished fucking Axel senseless.

What really got the blond, however – what truly made Roxas snap this time – were a few dark marks showing on the pale skin of the man's neck.

_Hickies. Axel made those._

His blue eyes crystallized into spheres of ice. He didn't even bother trying to talk his way in, as before. Without prelude, Roxas pulled back and shot his fist forward, slugging Reno smack on the jaw and sending him stumbling backward.

In an instant, Roxas was in the apartment, past the stunned and cussing man who had stood in his way until now, and stomping directly for Axel's bedroom.

He had braced himself, but Roxas still felt his eyes burn with misery when he saw his ex-boyfriend. Axel lay on his bed asleep, a sheet carelessly tossed over his sweat-covered, naked body. It was exactly what Roxas had expected to see…and yet, it hurt to actually see it.

Still, the determined blond was not about to be daunted. He crossed the familiar bedroom in a few striding paces, and woke the sleeping redhead with a resounding _thwack_ to the back of his head.

With a jolt and a loud cry of, "_Ow!_" Axel woke up. Rising suddenly in response the rude awakening, he immediately repeated his cry – even louder this time – and dropped back onto the bed, choosing not to try to bend at the waist suddenly.

Roxas stood over his former lover, a tower of cold anger, as Axel curled in pain on the bed. The sleepy man struggled through his soreness for a moment before he reached full clarity. When he was fully awake, it finally seemed to dawn on him who it was that had woken him up, and who it was that remained standing over him, waiting frigidly.

"Ro-Roxas?" The shock in the redhead's stutter only lingered a moment, rapidly being replaced by panic. "Roxas…this is…uh…I…"

"Save it." The icy tone cut him off as Axel searched frantically for something to say, some explanation. A split second later, that small but strong hand dug into his long red spikes and closed around them tightly. Roxas yanked, pulling Axel's head up to face him, and coldly stared into his eyes. "Get up." He all but dragged Axel out of the bed by his hair and launched him toward the door. "Get a shower. Now. And make it fast. I've got something to say to you, but I am _not_ talking to you when you're covered in that dickhead's jizz."

The observation, coarse as it was, was unfortunately true. Axel's face nearly matched his hair as he struggled to wrap himself in the sheet that had followed him from the bed. Shamefacedly, not daring to reply to Roxas when the blond was in this mood, he shuffled to the bathroom and proceeded to do as he was told.

Roxas, refusing to wait in Axel's bedroom with the lingering scent of sex in the air, stomped back out to the front room to wait on the couch. There he discovered Reno, who had apparently decided that his injured jaw was a higher priority than clothing himself. The still-nearly-naked redhead had procured ice from the freezer in the kitchen to apply to his face.

"You." Roxas fixed him with his deadly-cold glare. Reno blinked in feigned innocence. "You. Get out."

"Get out?" The slightest grin had begun to spread over the man's face. "Hmm…I don't recall this being _your_ apartment, Shorty."

Roxas bristled, but controlled himself. He had already decided that this asshole wasn't worth responding to, and instead of letting himself be nettled, he sat determinedly on the couch and waited, ignoring Reno's presence.

When Axel finally emerged, having managed to clean himself up and clothe himself in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he faced a living room containing a blond who sat and stared at him frigidly, and a redhead who smirked knowingly at him…and who wasn't wearing much.

Axel paused, seeing the solid statue of wrath that was Roxas sitting on his couch. He shuffled nervously form one foot to another. Roxas, for his part, slowly raised his eyes to the new arrival in the room. Then, without prelude, a hand shot out, an iron finger extended toward Reno.

"Get rid of _him_ first."

Axel glanced aside, blushing as he took in Reno's lack of clothing. His voice, when he spoke, was a mumble of embarrassment.

"Reno, for fuck's sake, go get some clothes on." The other redhead smirked, pausing as he contemplated the myriad of replies that came to his mind for this. In the end, however, he merely shrugged and slid forward casually, smiling. As he passed Axel, a hand came out to caress the delicious neck he enjoyed abusing so much.

Roxas didn't move, but the air around him seemed to snap with a surge of fury. Axel flinched away from the touch, mumbling Reno's name in protest. A wicked grin spread across Reno's face, before the man finally exited the room, leaving Axel to face his ex.

A long silence settled over the room. Roxas stared at Axel, who continued shuffling where he stood and avoiding his former lover's gaze. At last, Roxas broke the silence, his voice low, cold, and deceptively dispassionate.

"Well? What's the deal, Axel? What happens to _us_ now?"

The redhead caught his breath a little at the question, surprised that Roxas would ask something so open-ended…something that _might_ be allowing for the possibility of them getting back together. He had expected fewer options. No forgiveness. Perhaps something more like, "Well, Axel, would you like to be castrated before or after I kill you with my bare hands?" He couldn't believe that Roxas would really imply that he might take Axel back…yet maybe this was just a deception. Roxas getting his hopes up before killing him all the same?

"I guess…uh, well…I know we aren't probably really together at the moment anymore…uh, but I didn't really…that is, I never planned for…uhm, you know…I mean…"

Roxas' patience came to its end. He jumped to his feet and crossed the room to Axel in a moment. The next thing the redhead knew, an iron grasp had closed on his shirtfront, and a surprisingly strong arm had hauled him forward, throwing him down on the couch as Axel let out a surprised yelp.

Roxas was already frighteningly close, and his hands now moved to the bottom of Axel's t-shirt, which he hauled off with one painfully fast yank.

If Axel couldn't find the words to explain, Roxas knew how to…motivate some honesty.

Shedding his own shirt, Roxas straddled Axel's lap quickly. The redhead's surprised voice tried to question Roxas, but a hand was immediately clapped over his mouth. Blue eyes, still hard as ice, filled Axel's vision, right in front of him, and that low voice commanded again, "Be silent and don't move."

Axel…did not move.

Roxas' mouth slipped close to Axel ear, but he didn't speak. He just…_breathed_ through parted lips. His face was so close to Axel's the redhead could almost, _almost_ feel it. Roxas' warm breath brushed over the shell of his ear…then the blond moved up, and Axel could feel air drawn against his hairline as Roxas…_inhaled_. He was _smelling_ Axel…and the redhead's heart was racing wildly, still partly with fear, but mostly with trembling anticipation of whatever the blond would do next.

Roxas removed his hand from Axel's mouth, lowering his head again, his breath warming Axel's cheek briefly…and then wet lips – Roxas must have just licked them, Axel mused briefly – connected forcefully with his own.

Roxas left him no time to think – no soft beginnings or requests in this kiss. It was firm, commanding. The blond quickly pried open Axel's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and stroking it arousingly against Axel's. He could hear a startled whimper break from the redhead…which soon melted into a pleasured whine as Roxas pressed their bare chests together. Small hands slid along Axel's ribcage and made straight for his nipples, where they traced circles twice before gripping the nubs and pinching harshly.

Axel's whimper became a soft cry as his mouth opened further and Roxas swallowed the sound, replacing the ecstatic sound with soft, wet noises as he kissed Axel deeper and harder. Then, the hands lifted again, and Axel felt nails scrape his scalp as Roxas dug his fingers into red hair, dragging them through the long locks and tugging hard, pulling Axel's head back and exposing his throat.

Roxas opened his eyes to check his ex's expression before moving. Axel's eyes were barely open, his chest heaved against Roxas'. Roxas had never realized this before – he had always been rather inclined to let Axel be the aggressor, and so he hadn't noticed the redhead's masochistic streak. There was a slight sheen of sweat already breaking out on the man's skin…and the beginnings of a stiff pressure from Axel's groin pressed against Roxas' ass. Absolutely perfect.

More than satisfied with the effect so far, Roxas lowered his lips to Axel's vulnerable neck, where his open mouth began to work fast against _every last one_ of the spots he _knew_ to be the most sensitive for Axel. As his teeth closed harshly on another spot, finishing with that hickey before moving to create another monstrous one, Roxas smirked to feel the pressure against his ass grow considerably…firmer.

His hand slid down…down Axel's bare chest, only hesitating one teasing moment at the waistband of the sweatpants before diving beneath it. His fingers slid around the stiff appendage there, gripping tightly. Axel arched, a cry escaping his lips again, followed by a gasp as he impulsively reached for Roxas.

"Oh, no you don't." The cold voice and a firm hand against his arms stopped Axel, along with a squeeze to his nether regions. Roxas spoke over his moan, "You keep those hands _right there_."

Axel could only comply, his limbs growing weak as waves of pleasure ran through his body. Roxas…was touching him. Roxas' hand…was beginning to stroke him. Axel's mind was a complete, unresisting blank.

The blond seducer had a few tricks he could play on Axel, from previous handjob experience with his boyfriend. And Roxas had no qualms whatsoever about exploiting the man's every weakness.

Accordingly, after two minutes of stroking Axel, his hand increasing the speed and pressure as it slid up and down, fingers playing over his slit over and over again – not to mention what Roxas' mouth continued to do to Axel's neck, and what his other hand kept busy with at the man's nipples – Roxas felt the member in his hand trembling, approaching release. At that moment, just before Axel reached orgasm…he stopped. He let go.

"Noooo…don't stop…please…!" Axel moaned, begging and trying to reach into his own pants himself. Roxas stopped those hands quickly.

"Don't. You. Dare." Axel froze. Roxas leaned forward to whisper in Axel ear, and as the man weakly listened, his body much more intent on the unbearable _need_ to climax, he heard the question repeated.

"So? What's the deal? What happens to us?"

Gasping, his green eyes rolled back, the truth came rushing out of Axel, his trembling arms winding around Roxas' thin frame and clutching desperately.

"I want you back. You're the only one…I ever wanted…but I thought you didn't love me, you never wanted me to touch you. And _he_…I thought you'd never forgive me, and he just kept coming, and I couldn't…I tried to resist him, honestly Roxas, I'm so sorry…" His voice choked now, heavy with regret. "I'm sorry, I'm so weak, I couldn't refuse him…I tried but he wouldn't listen when I said no and I thought you were gone and I was so lonely…I let him do it, it's all my fault…I know there's no chance but I still…"

"Tch!" The exclamation from the doorway caused both heads to turn to see Reno, leaning against the doorpost, finally clothed and looking annoyed.

"Like hell. That's so much bullshit." He stared at Axel, an intent glint in his gaze. "I know you loved it. You moaned so much while I pounded your ass, and you were so passionate, and you called my name…"

"Noooo…" Axel turned his face away, hiding from Reno's gaze.

Roxas stared back at the other redhead. "Get out." He said nothing else.

"Like. I. Said." Reno shot back. "When Axel says…"

Axel didn't hesitate. "Out, Reno." Then, he turned his face back to the other man. "I'm sorry."

With a roll of his eyes, Reno finally left, stomping a bit and slamming the door. As he slouched down the sidewalk, he grumbled to himself, "Oh _man_, that bites. I hope I can find another hot piece of ass soon…" However, he wasn't too worried. He was Reno, after all…a new fuck-buddy was certainly right around the corner.

~o~

In Axel's apartment, Roxas turned back to his own redhead…and resumed his questioning, but only briefly.

His hips ground down against Axel's arousal, and he leaned forward to speak in Axel's ear, murmuring rather than whispering, so that he could be heard over the redhead's moans.

"Do you want me back?"

"Yes," Axel gasped out desperately. "Yes, Roxas, I want you back so bad, please forgive me, I'll never do it again, and I'll never bother you for it when you don't want it or anything…so _please_…!"

The hand was closed over his mouth again, silencing him, but gently this time. Roxas murmured again. "I'll forgive you, and I'll take you back, but for now…you have to be punished, Axel."

The low purr in the blond's voice made Axel shiver, while tears finally slipped from his eyes at the words Roxas spoke. Would Roxas…really take him back?

"You will? Really?" He sounded a bit pathetic in his hopefulness, but he didn't care.

"Mmm-hmm." The blond hummed, his hands going into his pockets for something that…clinked. Axel soon felt something hard close around both wrists with a metallic sound, and looked down to discover that Roxas had snapped handcuffs around his wrists. A short chain ran from the handcuffs to a metal ring Roxas held. The blond leaned back, tugging at the chain and pulling Axel's wrists forward as he began to slide backward off Axel's lap.

"Time for your punishment now, Axel."

The offending boyfriend followed his demanding lover's lead, his chest heaving with excitement as they returned to the bedroom.

The scent of sex still lingered in the air. Roxas sniffed as he sat on the edge of the messy bed, yanking Axel to his knees in front on him. "Now, to get rid of this…_disgusting_ smell from that asshole." His voice and eyelids lowered. "The only other scent allowed in your bedroom is _mine_. Got it?"

"Yes." Axel quietly complied, still on his knees. His eyes were fixed on Roxas – beautiful Roxas, his boyfriend again – and his body was still on fire, still hungering so much for the young man in front of him. He couldn't control himself as he reached forward, trying to touch, just _touch_ that lovely, bare chest.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Roxas stopped him with a foot planted firmly on Axel's shoulder. He pushed Axel back to his knees and leveled a commanding stare at the man. "You don't move or make a sound unless I say so. Now," a wicked smirk spread over Roxas' face as he paused. "Strip."

Axel stood obediently, blushing slightly as his handcuffed hands moved to the waist of the sweatpants. Clumsily, he struggled out of them, freeing his erection directly in front of Roxas' eyes. Burning blue fixed there a moment, then looked up to Axel's face with a glance.

"Don't you dare touch yourself." Axel froze again immediately, tensely waiting with a heartbeat so loud and fast it threatened to drown everything else out. Lust coursed through his body – he'd forgotten everything he'd done less than an hour ago. It had never happened. He could think only of Roxas – he _yearned_ for…Roxas.

The blond moved lazily, his hand coming slowly up, one finger extended to trace delicately over the very tip of his arousal, pressing lightly against the slit before tracing the vein underneath slowly to the base as Roxas spoke.

"_This_…is mine. All of this…is all mine." Five fingers wrapped tightly around Axel as eyes that had been idly contemplating his crotch – making him shudder with excitement – now turned again to his face. "_You_ are mine."

"_Nnngh!_" The possessive whisper and tight squeeze nearly drove Axel insane – he could have come right then if Roxas hadn't quickly removed his hand, making Axel groan again, unbearably aroused and so, so frustrated.

"Roxas, _please_…I need…"

The handcuffs clinked as Roxas yanked down harshly, pulling Axel's arms painfully. "On your knees again!" The command was dispassionate, firm. Axel obeyed, kneeling again before Roxas.

A bare foot suddenly appeared in front of his face. Axel glanced up at his boyfriend, confused. An expressionless face, but smirking blue eyes, met his questioning look.

"Now. Show me how sorry you are, and how grateful that I'm taking you back."

Axel understood. His hands wrapped around Roxas' foot as he bent to kiss it, humbly cherishing the one place he was being allowed to touch Roxas. His lips pressed to the top of Roxas' foot, then moved to lovingly kiss over each toe, gradually opening his kisses up more. He knelt lower, then, bending to reach the underside, kissing the sole of Roxas' foot, beginning to reach out with his tongue.

A slight intake of breath from the blond encouraged him – though Roxas still maintained his expressionless look, he hadn't been able to suppress a gasp. Axel moved back to the toes, now taking each into his mouth and sucking hungrily at them, as his fingers slid upward, caressing around the young man's ankle, then moving up his leg beneath the fabric of his jeans. His kisses and tongue followed close behind, until the jeans reached Roxas' knee and would not be pushed up any farther. Axel stopped, his green eyes turning up to Roxas' flushed face, his lips brushing over the young man's knee.

"Please…Roxas…" His words were gasped out, his lover's name coming out almost a moan of longing.

"Very well," the blond replied, after a harsh swallow meant to help him remove the gasping from his own voice – which didn't entirely work. "You may…take them off me."

The blond rose to his feet, as Axel's hands allowed the pant leg to fall back down before they moved up to the button and zipper, the clinking of the handcuffs mingling with the unzipping sound. Axel's hands, held together at the wrists, couldn't quite reach to encompass Roxas' hips, so he pulled at the denim that he could reach, reverently removing it, exposing the aroused condition of Roxas' body, which he had done a good job hiding until now.

Axel's hands shook violently with self-restraint. "May I…may I touch you?" He couldn't tear his eyes away from the naked body he longed for.

Roxas sat down on the bed again, and condescendingly replied, "You may…suck it."

Axel's hands didn't wait another moment after receiving permission – they wrapped around the blond's arousal immediately. Axel held Roxas gently for a moment, feeling the young man stiffen further at his touch. He moved forward carefully, lovingly kissing the appendage he cradled in his hands.

"I love you, Roxas." With this whispered confession, Axel closed his mouth over Roxas' length.

Roxas shuddered heavily. If he had had any doubt about the strength of Axel's desire for him – if he still wondered at all just how much Axel wanted him back – the redhead's hungry attack erased all questions from his mind. Axel moved with nearly-frightening speed, his tongue dancing rapidly, stroking and sucking hard enough to make Roxas arch and clutch the red spikes, barely able to hold out against the overwhelming pleasure.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it…it was only a few minutes before Roxas felt his body tensing, screaming for release. Readying himself, he bent forward over Axel's head, murmuring another command.

"Axel…I'm going…to come. You better…swallow it all. Don't spill a drop." Axel responded by taking him in even deeper, shutting his eyes…and groaning hard.

"Unnghhh!" Clutching Axel's head close, Roxas came, his body wracked with spasms of pleasure. Axel continued sucking greedily, until Roxas' orgasm ended.

The blond allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed, his vision hazy as he went limp. He sighed in bliss at the feelings that washed over him, allowing his neglected boyfriend to continue to suffer and wait for his next order.

Axel, as much as he thrilled at the "punishment," had yet to develop a strong restraint. Consequently, as Roxas regained his focus, he slowly became aware of a warm, firm touch. Axel was placing hot, harsh kisses along the curve of the blond's narrow hip, his large hands caressing a soft thigh, a smooth ass…even Roxas' groin, all without permission.

Roxas was also not used to "punishing" anyone. Had he been, he should have woken up to strike Axel off and then further torture the man with more teasing. As it was, Roxas weakly allowed the touches to continue, enjoying the pleasure as he came down from his high…and recovered his full arousal in record time. Axel's touch…just had that effect.

Forgetting his plan to punish Axel, Roxas relaxed gradually under Axel's roaming, pleasuring hands. He could hear the man's heavy breathing and the clinking of the handcuffs, even as his own pulse grew so loud it drowned nearly everything else out. His mind was almost blank…until he felt wet fingers press into his tight entrance.

"Ah! Axel…you!" He squirmed, trying to pull away and regain the upper hand, struggling to summon his anger at his wayward lover.

Axel overpowered him, refusing to listen, for the moment. Pushing him down, the redhead brought his mouth down to join his fingers. Roxas eyes snapped wide open as he felt a tongue – _Axel's tongue _– join in what the fingers had been doing.

"Ahhh!" Roxas arched, nearly losing control of himself…certainly losing his focus on the task of forcing Axel into more submission. As lips and tongue sucked and thrusted, alternating occasionally with more and more fingers, Roxas' hopes of coming back to his senses vanished. Even his anger was gone, depriving him of the one thing that had kept him level-headed so far. Punishment, Reno, the hurt Roxas had suffered when Axel cheated on him…none of it mattered anymore. The only thing he wanted now…was Axel.

Axel apparently had the same thought, for he looked up at Roxas, his expression a mask of need, his wrists slightly extended toward the blond.

"Roxas," Axel gasped, "Please…let me…"

Panting, the blond couldn't trust his voice. He could only squeeze his eyes shut and nod hurriedly, giving Axel the permission to do what they both craved.

Without hesitating, Axel rose, pulling himself up onto the bed, his wrists still cuffed together as he prowled forward, slowly creeping up between Roxas opened legs. The young blond watched him, quivering with excitement and desire, as Axel lifted his legs, one by one, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh of each inner thigh. Then, Axel was on top of him, pressing Roxas down into the mattress, his lips seeking the blond's open mouth as his hands on Roxas' ass positioned him. There was pressure at his softened entrance – hot, throbbing pressure – and Roxas relaxed for Axel, ready.

One smooth, deep thrust forward later, as their voices raised in ecstatic unison, the two estranged lovers had come together, their bodies reuniting and beginning to merge together. They finally tasted the deepest intimacy, the closeness they had shared once, and feared that they had lost forever.

Roxas' moans of pleasure were almost lost amidst the sounds Axel was making. The redhead heaved for air, braced above Roxas, and impulsively thrust a few times, feeling the tight heat clenching around him.

Roxas was still adjusting to the intrusion when he felt Axel tense uncontrollably, and a sudden series of spasms jolted through the man…as he came hard inside Roxas, the blond felt Axel's member pulsing uncontrollably, and then the shooting heat inside his body before Axel collapsed with a groan on top of him.

"A-Axel? You…came? Already?" Roxas was too stunned to feel anything else but amazement for the moment.

Axel shuddered, still panting. "S-sorry Roxas…I couldn't…help it…it felt like _forever_ since…sorry…I'm sorry…"

The man seemed close to tears, his eyes watering and his face flushed with mortification. Roxas couldn't help smiling slightly as a wave of affection swelled from inside him.

"Ax, shhh…It's OK. No, no! Don't pull out." Uncertain green eyes met his fearfully. Roxas smiled back reassuringly. _Never mind punishment for now. He's too cute…_ "It felt good. I was happy…and anyway, you'll be OK in a minute for more, won't you?" Roxas winked cutely at the speechless redhead, licking his lips lustfully. The sight seemed to have an instant effect on Axel – Roxas bit his lip as he felt the part of Axel that was still inside him suddenly stiffening again.

Smirking naughtily at Axel, Roxas reached for his discarded jeans, swiftly delving into a pocket and fishing out the handcuff key…unlocking and freeing Axel's hands. He then tossed the handcuffs aside carelessly and returned his gaze to his boyfriend's face.

Moaning, Roxas reached out to grip Axel by the back of the neck, pulling him down for a long, passionate kiss. Axel finished recovering as Roxas finished adjusting, while each of them focused more for the moment on enjoying the familiar taste of his lover.

Hands roamed as tongues swirled together, until Roxas suddenly broke away, gasping and arching – Axel's hand, caressing lower and lower over the blond's sweat-soaked body, had closed tightly around Roxas' arousal. His other hand found a hold in damp, golden hair as Axel repositioned himself, his eyes locked on Roxas' – the beautiful blue unfocused and smoldering with desire.

"Roxas…look at me." Axel's voice was husky, lowered almost to a growl. With an effort, Roxas forced himself to focus on the incredibly _green_ eyes that stared into his own…and felt as if his heart stopped for a moment. Something about that eye contact, when they were so close like this…

And then Axel moved. Eyes still locked with Roxas', he drew back and then thrust powerfully into the blond. Roxas couldn't suppress his voice, and, overwhelmed by pleasure, he cried out as his eyes slipped shut.

"No." Axel thrust hard again, emphasizing his words. "Look at me. Don't…stop…looking."

"Nngh! Ahh…hah…Axel!" Summoning his willpower, Roxas obeyed the redhead's command, opening his eyes to Axel's again, as the man continued to move, creating a rhythm of sensations as he rocked his body into Roxas'. From that moment, he couldn't look away again…every motion, every tingling sensation of Axel – Axel touching him, Axel's breathing, Axel's voice, Axel's scent and sweat and Axel, Axel _inside_ him, so _deep_ – everything was magnified, intensified in the eyes that wouldn't break away, and wouldn't stop shining with unguarded adoration that was far, so far beyond words.

Their eyes spoke to each other, their voices raised in wordless ecstasy as the pleasure slowly obliterated all their control.

_I never meant to turn you away…_

_I never meant to let anyone else touch me…_

_**I didn't understand…**_

_It was because you loved me…_

_You really __**do**__ love me…_

_**And I…am so in love with you.**_

~o~

As the sun dropped lower in the sky, Axel reached a tired arm over to drag the curtain across the window, shielding their eyes from the glaringly direct beams. The room grew a little dimmer, and the redhead rolled back over to his drowsy lover, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame again and holding the blond close. He had always been the type to want to cuddle a bit after sex, but had always been shrugged off impatiently by Roxas, if the blond was at all awake.

This time, Roxas didn't slap Axel's arms away…although he thought about it hazily for a moment, attempting to remind himself that he was supposed to be punishing his wanton boyfriend. However, he just couldn't summon the willpower at the moment…and Axel was so warm, so solid and comforting and familiar, and he had missed his boyfriend so much more than he had even realized before this moment. So, rather than being slapped away, Axel felt thin arms reaching back for him, winding around his body tightly and pulling him close. Silently, he caught his breath, his heart racing.

They remained like that for many minutes, until Axel was almost sure Roxas had fallen asleep. The redhead couldn't sleep though, not yet. Not when it had been so long since he could bury his face in blond hair and just…_breathe_ Roxas in.

He was slightly startled, then, when a soft voice broke in on his thoughts.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

There was a short pause as Roxas squirmed slightly in his arms.

"I'm…sorry too. I'll…I'm going to do better, from now on. I don't want to push you away like that anymore…"

Axel shook his head quickly, interrupting. "It wasn't your fault I was so clingy…you're not to blame at all for what I've done."

Roxas' voice gained strength, insisting. "No. I _am_ to blame. Maybe…if I had really been unsure, maybe the way I acted would have been OK…but I wasn't. I knew I loved you and I knew I wanted you…but I was just being stubborn. I wouldn't…let myself be vulnerable…I guess. That's why," Roxas pulled back just enough to meet Axel's eyes, "that's why I was wrong…to do that. And…I'm sorry, and I don't want to be that way anymore."

Not daring to trust his voice, Axel could only reply with the sweetest, sincerest kiss he could give…one that warmed Roxas deeply, his body relaxing as his heart cherished the glow of Axel's love.

When they parted – just barely – Axel was finally able to reply, though only in a whisper.

"It's over now. I love you."

Roxas smiled, genuinely and sweetly. "I love you too. And you know, if I ever start to act like a bastard again, I want you to tell me."

Axel grinned slightly. "Yeah, I'll straighten you out. And you…don't let me go slipping away again."

Roxas winked. "Any boys come chasing your ass, I'll beat them up." He nuzzled his boyfriend's face happily.

"You're mine."

~o~


	17. Roxas' Revenge

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

Happy April Fool's! Have some drabbles!

OK, so just when I was hoping to make The Drabble Series "complete" soon, I got this meme for a kiriban over on dA, and, me being the verbose person I am, it got huge. So, since I have a nice The Drabble Series sitting here like a nice big box of miscellaneous junk that's going into storage anyway, I'll be adding these drabbles to the pile. (I think The Drabble Series is just my way of keeping my ffnet page from getting ridiculously long, as it would be if I posted all this stuff as separate oneshots.) Oh, and we're departing from songs for titles for a bit. XP

And oops, I must warn you about the MarySalem in this one. *headdesk*

* * *

**Meme prompt:** I'm sure you've all heard of Cruel's Yaoi Art Meme. Well I'm bored, so here's another one, dedicated to the Axel and Roxas pairing. But Roxas is pissed off by this. Show (or write) him taking out his frustration on either you or Axel.

* * *

**Roxas' Revenge**

Roxas sat calmly on the edge of his bed, contemplating his next course of action. To say that he was preparing an apocalypse was to state the obvious; the question only remained: for _whom _shall Hell come today? Who would pay for the crime of these ridiculous yaoi memes publicizing his private business to the masses, who had no business knowing what Roxas' relationship with Axel was?

The first Potential Target Of Roxas' Wrath was naturally Axel himself. If not for the sometimes-perverted, often-dimwitted and obsessive redhead, there would be no _them_ for the rest of the world to fantasize about. In this sense, Axel was inevitably to blame.

However, Roxas was no fool. He realized that, in the end, there was a difference between the offending Fandom and those who fell victim to said Fandom, however willingly. In this sense, Axel was merely fodder for the fantasizing strangers, as was Roxas…although, admittedly, Axel did not take the invasion of his privacy nearly as seriously as Roxas thought he might. That might be due to the fact that Axel didn't really _have_ any sense of privacy to speak of.

However, on with the considerations. Roxas turned his attention to the second Potential Target Of Roxas' Wrath – Salem. Had Salem ever created a meme? No. He granted her that much. However, in virtually any other way he chose to look at the matter, she was truly guilty. She _completed_ these memes; she wrote pornographic fiction featuring himself and Axel and sometimes others; and, worst of all, she _followed them both around_ all the time, _spying_ on their relationship and _exploiting_ whatever she saw for her own sick pleasure.

A mirthless smirk spread over Roxas' lips coldly. His target had been determined.

With that, he left his room in the apartment, already knowing where he'd find Axel at this time of day – comfortably plopped down on the couch, watching TV. And there, where he knew she'd be, was Salem – in the corner, with her notebook, watching intently as he walked into the room.

Axel glanced up with a "Hey," for greeting, which Roxas replied to before circling around the back of the couch, behind his boyfriend. Pretending to watch the TV, Roxas leaned forward over Axel slightly, his fingers threading softly into long red hair and combing. Salem's eyes bugged immediately and she began scribbling; Axel just leaned back with a happy, oblivious sigh.

After a moment, Roxas moved his hands down, slipping to Axel's broad shoulders and beginning to massage them _just_ the way Axel liked. A low, pleased hum rumbled from his boyfriend as he relaxed still further. "Mmmm…Roxas…feels good…" The next moment Axel seemed to realize how unusual the scenario was becoming. "Hey…hey Roxas, what's going on?" He attempted to swivel his head around to glance back at the blond, but Roxas trapped his face, pointed it forward again, and leaned down until his lips brushed the shell of Axel's ear. In his breathiest whisper, Roxas spoke.

"I want you."

Axel froze, eyes wide, as Roxas pulled back and walked back around the couch again, two pairs of wide eyes fixed on his every move. Smirking slightly, the devilish blond leaned back against the doorpost to his bedroom, hands creeping up his torso to brush fingertips over his own lips…then down his neck and over his body slowly as he spoke, his voice dripping with lust…_moaning_…

"Axel…I want you. I want you to _come here_ and take me _hard_. Right now. I want you hot…and hard…and _deep_ inside me…" The hazy blue eyes were closed. "_Thrusting_ into me, _pounding_…deeper and _deeper_ and _harder and uughh!" _The small hands were positioned tantalizingly close to Roxas' crotch. "I want you to make me _scream…" _Roxas demonstrated, hips rocking hard for emphasis. "_Oh god __**yes!**__ Oh Axel…__**Axel, yes!**__"_

He was silenced there. His boyfriend, who had been gaping, paralyzed, on the couch, found a sudden burst of life and _threw_ himself across the space between himself and Roxas, crushing their bodies together and ravishing the blond's open mouth passionately. Roxas grabbed the taller redhead, attacking his belt buckle while still moaning like a whore on film…

And blue eyes cracked open slightly, sliding sideways to check on the drooling, nosebleeding stalker before yanking Axel into his room in one smooth motion, the door slamming a bare split second later, and a resounding _click_ cutting off any hope of getting into that room.

As the sounds continued to escalate out of sight, Salem suffered a fatal brain aneurism and died on Roxas' carpet.

Yes, his revenge was complete.

~o~


	18. The Proposal

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

Cotton fucking candy.

* * *

**Meme prompt:** Now let's be all sweet and sugary for a minute and draw (or write) a fluffy scene!

* * *

**The Proposal  
**

"OK. All set."

Axel surveyed the scene with satisfaction. The table was beautifully arrayed for a perfect Italian dinner by candlelight and starlight, on the rooftop of the charming old Venetian restaurant where he and Roxas had first met in this life. Violins sweetly played _Belle Notte_ in the background, and the scenery before him encompassed all the beautiful, twinkling lights of Venice. Axel himself was dashingly dressed in a black tuxedo. Everything was ready for…

"When you said 'How about Italian for dinner?' this morning, I had no _idea_ that _this_ was what you had in mind."

Roxas. Axel turned, a soft smile on his face as he gazed at his best friend and lover. His eyes roamed adoringly over the love of his life as he walked slowly toward the shorter blond.

"Hey, you." It was nothing more than a murmur. Roxas arched an eyebrow and smiled, continuing.

"You said 'formal'…but I had no idea you meant _that_ formal." He nodded, indicating Axel's tux. The redhead just fondly shook his head, admiring how dashing Roxas looked in a simple black suit.

"You look…perfect."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas relented, an arm coming up to wrap around Axel's neck and tug him down for a soft, chaste kiss.

"Thanks. You too." It was only a whisper against Axel's lips.

Beaming, the taller man led his date to the table. They took their time over dinner, enjoying the delicious food and beautiful scenery and the relaxed, comfortable atmosphere in each other's company.

Finally, as they savored their wine after dinner, it was time. Axel drew a deep, careful breath, and began.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" Beautiful blue eyes sparkled at him. Axel smiled, and reached across to close his hand over Roxas'.

He chuckled somewhat shyly and nervously. "All right…take this the way you know I mean it, OK?" Roxas only blinked, smiling, and then nodded once, waiting. Axel continued after a moment.

"You…are the most beautiful person I've ever known."

Roxas' smile broadened. "I know what you mean," He replied softly. "Thanks, Axel."

"There's more." Roxas hesitated, but continued to listen to his lover. "Roxas…I love you so much. I would do anything for you, give up anything for you. You are so much more precious to me than anything, even my own life. No, don't worry," He forestalled a concerned question from Roxas. "I'm not planning anything rash or stupid. We had enough of that in the last life. I'm just telling you how I feel, OK?" Relaxing, Roxas nodded. "I just want to tell you…that I'm so in love with you. And I…I want to share my whole life with you. I promise to always love you, for as long as I live…so, Roxas…" Carefully, he drew a small box from his pocket with his free hand and opened it, displaying an elegantly simple silver ring within. "Roxas, will you marry me?"

The blond gasped, staring at the ring, his eyes then jumping up to search Axel's face. "Really?" The watery blue gaze shimmered in almost disbelieving bliss.

"Yeah. Really." Axel all but whispered. "Marry me, Roxas."

A half-laugh fell from Roxas' lips at the same moment as a few tears broke loose from his lashes. Axel felt nervous for a moment…then Roxas reached into his pocket, withdrawing something that glimmered in the candlelight. Holding it up, he showed Axel a ring very much like the one Axel held.

Laughing and crying at the same time, Roxas answered, "I was going to ask _you_ next week!"

It was quite a few minutes before either young man even made an effort to draw apart from the passionate kiss that followed. When they finally did, however, both wiping tears from each other's face, two perfectly-fitted silver rings were slipped onto the fourth finger of each left hand, and both Axel and Roxas gave each other their answer.

"Yes."

~o~


	19. He's a Pirate

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

Half this dialogue isn't mine. T_T

* * *

**Meme prompt:** Awww… *cookies for you* Oh noes! We're going to get cavities from all the happy sugar fluff! Now show (or write) then in a "special position" if you get my drift. *cough*

* * *

**He's a Pirate  
**

The ship rolled merrily beneath him as Roxas struggled against the ropes binding his arms. Infuriated at his unexpected capture, he kicked the deck again, hard.

"Bastard! I. Am. _Not_ just going to quietly let you _rape_ me here!"

The swaggering, roguish pirate pacing in front of him spun on his large leather boots and faced his captive partner, a squirming blond, bound to the mainmast by ropes that secured his arms, keeping them pinned above his head.

"Give it up, Blondie. It's not worth throwing a fit over." His grin was downright…_infuriating_.

Roxas snapped back, "You can't do this…there are rules in the Organization! We're on a mission in these islands. Xemnas' orders. If you'll just sober up, see reason, and let me go, we can be done and home to The World That Never Was by lunch."

Axel's leer didn't even crack. "Then that's not much incentive for me to untie you then, is it?" The dastardly redhead went back into his pacing, his voice becoming lecturing. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man _can_ do, and what a man _can't_ do. For instance. You can _accept_ that you and I have had this massive, beautiful sexual tension between us since the day you arrived _and_ you want me even this very second…or you _can't_." He leaned in, speaking softer. "I'm always around no matter where you go, mate, so you'll have to square with your own desires someday." With another grin, he pulled back again. "Now me for example. I can leave you here for not cooperating. But I _can't_ fight off every bloody Heartless in Tortuga all by me onsey, savvy? So."

Suddenly he was close again…so ridiculously close, pressing up against Roxas with the whole length of that luscious slender body, his husky voice low in the blond's ear. "_Can_ you face what we've got between us and get everything out in the open right here, right now…or can you not?"

Hands slid firmly down Roxas' sides as Axel dropped his lips to his neck, placing moist, barely-there caresses against the boy's skin, made slightly tangy by the salty sea air. Roxas could feel an inadvertent shudder run through his body at the delectable, oh so _needed _sensations…since when had Axel suddenly decided to get so brash? After all this time as partners, neither of them speaking a word about the way they both knew the other was staring when no one else was watching… Then, the wandering, sucking lips moved up, locking over his own as a probing tongue invaded his mouth…and Roxas nearly choked on the overwhelming taste of rum. _So that's why the rum was gone…_

And then he didn't think anymore, not for a long time…until Axel pulled back, parting their mouths, and Roxas suddenly realized how lustfully he had been kissing back. Burning green eyes watched him, knowing him to his core, and Roxas was sure his face was on fire. _Oh well…_

"Tortuga?" He asked innocently, after swallowing hard and giving himself a minute to catch him breath.

A wide grin only inches away…and Axel breathed the confirmation. "Tortuga."

"Well." Roxas swallowed again and licked his lips. "We've got a while then, haven't we?"

"Aye," Axel breathed against his neck, hands beginning to roam over the sailor's loose clothing, rumpling and unsettling it even further. "Plenty of time, mate."

And it turned out that Roxas _could_ fall under the seduction of a pirate, and Axel _could_ take his little blond partner standing, arms still tied to the mast above his head, and Nobodies _could_ burn with passion in each other's arms as well as if they had hearts… But after that, whenever it came to the question of whether Roxas or Axel could live without each other, the answer was always the same.

They could _not_.

~o~


	20. Goodbyes

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

Continued in "Sea-Salt."

* * *

**Meme prompt: ***nosebleed* Ahem…moving on… "I wanted to see Roxas…" I'm sure all you huge AkuRoku fans cried as Axel slowly faded away. I almost did. Now, Roxas "came out" to see Naminé, remember? What if he had "come out" to see Axel while he was fading?

* * *

**Goodbyes**

"You make me feel…the same." Axel didn't think he'd have breath for much more. He was going to die…without ever seeing Roxas again. That's when a voice, so familiar with its sarcastic bite, broke through the darkness and answered him.

"Nice, Axel. Very sweet…but you better stay the hell out of Sora's pants, or _else_."

An exhausted, relieved chuckle broke from the redhead. "Roxas…" Coughing, he barely managed a grin. "I don't think…I'll be having much energy for that…now. Besides…" He dragged his head painfully to the side to fix his hazy vision on the wavering face…so almost-familiar. "…You know there's never been anyone else for me."

"Idiot." The softened voice almost choked, and Axel felt fingertips brush his face…but the sensation was so faint…he was so numb…

He forced another breath into his vanishing lungs and focused on those blue eyes, as everything else grew dark. "Next life…right?"

"Yeah. I'll wait, I promise…just don't take too long. I'd have to kick your ass." He could hear the tears in Roxas' voice, but he couldn't see, nor could he feel the droplets striking his face.

"Get a job in an ice cream store or something…so I can find you quicker. Make sure…you have Sea-Salt…" If Roxas replied, he couldn't hear it. If Roxas was holding him, he couldn't feel it…but it was OK. Roxas was there. That was all he'd wanted. With the last of his vocal chords, he said the only words he'd ever really wanted to say, the only words that were worth saying for him.

"I love you, Roxas…"

Then, there was only darkness.

~o~


	21. An Unexpected Dilemma

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

It's not my fault. No. No it isn't.

* * *

**Meme prompt:** *sniffle* Poor Axel…Okay. *gasp* It's an evil army of homophobes! Quick! Turn either Axel or Roxas into a girl!

* * *

**An Unexpected Dilemma**

Axel slammed the lab door shut with a resounding _bang!_ and leaned against it as he slid the bolt. Roxas all but flew to the shelf covered with potions, all neatly labeled in Vexen's meticulous handwriting. The next moment, a thundering crash sounded against the door. Desperation laced Axel's voice as he called over to Roxas, "Hurry the fuck up, they're going to break down the goddamn door in a minute!"

Roxas, eyes flicking as fast as possible over row upon row of labels, shot back over his shoulder, "Well you'll just have to _do something_ about it and _give me a minute_ because I can only read these damn thing so fast, you know!"

Not listening, Axel all but shrieked as another _thud_ reverberated through his back. "Why the fuck are they trying to kill us? What did we ever do to them?!"

"It's what we did to each _other_ that they're…_Ah! Got it!_" Roxas yanked a bottle off the shelf and turned in panicked triumph to Axel. "Here is it, quick, take it!"

Horror suddenly spread through the redhead's already-strained features. "Wait, you want _me_ to take it? That's not what I thought you meant when you said 'change us to a hetero couple'!"

"Well, _I'm_ not fucking changing into a girl over this, and don't you even _dare_ to suggest why it should be me, or so help me you will never get in these pants again as long as you fucking _live!_"

"That's not going to be long at this rate!" Axel screamed in frustration as Roxas tried to shove the bottle at him again. He quickly pushed it back at Roxas. "Just do it! Because…because girls are shorter than guys! It'll be more believable!"

"_No fucking way!"_ Roxas screamed back, shoving the bottle to Axel again.

And that is when it happened. Slipping through two pairs of shaking hands, the bottle slipped, fell, and shattered on the floor. Both boys were immediately enveloped in a loud explosion of pink smoke. After a moment, the smoke cleared, leaving two horrified-looking girls standing in Vexen's lab.

Jaws open, thy gaped at one another for a moment. Then, Roxas grabbed his suddenly bulging chest and screamed. At the same moment, Axel's hand flew to his own crotch, and he too screamed…although to be more accurate, he _shrieked_ at a pitch most girls couldn't even hit. A split second later, he copied Roxas' action, and the size of his own breasts made him shriek again, while Roxas matched the sound, his hand now where Axel's had been.

Their eyes locked, expressions beyond horror and shock as they attempted to process the loss to their respective bodies…and their similarly appalling gains. Neither spoke for a long moment. There was nothing to be said. Finally, Axel forced out a pathetic attempt at a casual smile.

"Well…" He blanched, hearing his own sweet, feminine voice, then struggled to continue. "At…at least we won't die?"

The door shuddered on its failing hinges as another heavy blow nearly broke it down, and Roxas didn't even pay attention to his own voice. "Actually, I think we've still got the same problem…"

Both fled out the back, leaving the problem of their gender identity for later…after the more imminent threat to their lives would be dealt with. Neither Axel nor Roxas wanted to die for being _lesbians_, after all.

~o~


	22. Under the Sea

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

I have to give massive props to an amazing bit of fanart for this one! Delete the spaces in the following and check it out! Atlantean Roxas: http :// cowslip. deviantart. com/art/ Roxas-Atlantica- 90077492

* * *

**Meme prompt:** Phew, that was close. Okay, now one of them has been away on a long mission. Draw (or write) their reunion.

* * *

**Under the Sea**

"Roxas is back?" Axel jumped up from his bed, where he had been lying listlessly, bored out of his goddamned skull until Demyx came in and gave him the news he had been waiting for for _weeks_. "Where? Where is he, Dem? In his room?" Axel already had a portal of darkness ready to go until Demyx cut in.

"No. He's not…" The redhead stopped and finally noticed how reluctant and…un-giddy his friend was, for once. "Axel…he's…"

"He's not hurt is he?" Screaming panic was instantly only a breath away. _"Where is he, Demyx??"_

"Axel! He's _fine!_ He's in Vexen's lab, OK? But Axel…" Too late. The redhead was already gone.

~o~

Axel burst into the lab, mouth open and eyes darting. "Roxas? Roxas! Roxas? Where's Roxas?"

"Axel!" Number Four snapped impatiently. "Shut up you idiot, you're giving me a headache!" Vexen rose and faced the jittery redhead, who had clamped two hands over his mouth and stared at him with pleading eyes, his whole body bouncing impatiently. "Now. You know that Roxas has been on a mission for several weeks…" Axel nodded furiously. "Well, in case you didn't know where, as I gather you did not, he was in Atlantica and…well, apparently it's a bad idea for Nobodies to stay in Atlantica too long…._no_, he's _not hurt_…he's just…" With a sigh, Vexen decided to just show Axel rather than try to explain. Pulling on a cord, a large curtain that Axel had completely failed to notice was drawn back from one wall of the lab, revealing a brand-new, enormous tank of water. "It's going to take me a little while to change him back." That was all Vexen had to offer by way of explanation, and he wearily returned to his seat, ignoring Axel as completely as possible.

Axel stepped forward slowly. Inside the tank was the most beautiful sea creature he had ever seen, slowly swimming around in circles. Stripes and fins and gold met his eyes…and then the creature saw the curtain had been pulled away. Immediately, it swam toward the glass wall and Axel, motions rippling and graceful and lovely…and Axel saw who it was. His jaw dropped in shock.

Roxas' blue eyes looked out to him, his face framed by floating blond hair. Axel reddened at the sight of a slender, bare torso…which ended, not in clothing, but in the beginnings of a scaly tail. A long, golden tail…with red and white stripes everywhere. And spreading fins like wings all around him. Axel was blown away by his best friend's ethereal beauty.

He saw his name formed by those familiar lips, and a hand came up to touch the glass…a much larger hand than he remembered, with long fingers and a mottled pattern on his skin. Still confused and in awe, Axel placed his own hand against the glass that Roxas was touching, breathing his friend's name in response. He was so happy just to _see_ Roxas again, the bizarre problem of Roxas retaining his Atlantican form hadn't pounded its way through his thick head yet. Axel just leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the glass as Roxas did the same, and they stared at each other, only inches apart, but held there by the clear barrier.

Then, suddenly, Roxas' log tail thrashed once, sending the young Fish/Nobody shooting upwards to the top of the tank, which was well above Axel's head. He paused, then surfaced quickly, hanging his upper body over the glass and gasping, "Axel! I can't talk out of water because I can't breathe but I-just-wanted-to…" Out of air, the fish Roxas ducked under water again, appeared to be inhaling deeply, and then returned. "To tell you I'm so happy to see you again-and-I-really-really-missed-you!"

"I missed you too Roxas!" Axel cried toward the glass and his again-submerged friend.

"He can't hear you when he's under water, dumbass." The dull voice of Vexen interrupted. Annoyed, Axel darted over to the scientist's desk and grabbed a notepad…unfortunately, the one Vexen had been using. Ignoring Number Four's angry exclamations, he raced back to the tank, scribbling furiously on the paper and then holing it up to the glass. _I missed you too._ It read. Roxas smiled gently as he read it, and Axel quickly tore off the page and scribbled another. This one caused Roxas to turn suddenly quite red.

"I love you, Roxas?" The unimpressed voice at his shoulder made Axel jump, squeaking in surprise. Vexen was looking at him archly. "Well, well. This is a new development that I don't recall hearing about at all. I think Luxord is going to owe me a little munny for once. So, _when_ did this happen? Hmm, Eight?" Axel found it distinctly creepy that Vexen was taking such a strange interest in the matter.

"Um…just before he left. And we didn't tell anyone yet so please don't tell!" Vexen paused, considering…and formulating a plot for how many more wagers he could discreetly make with Luxord and the other Organization members – wagers that he was sure to win, if he played his cards right.

"All right Axel. I'll keep your secret for a little longer." The redhead, naïve as usual, sighed in relief. Then, becoming slightly awkward and glancing over his shoulder at Roxas in the tank, he shuffled closer, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Is there…any way you could help me with something?"

_Oh, certainly…you owing me one more favor would work out perfectly_. Vexen smiled. "What do you need?" _Better hope it's worth having me be the one to decide when you two are ready to tell everyone…_

"Um…Can he…I mean…How do fish…you know…_do it?_" Axel bit his own lower lip uncertainly. Vexen's smile became even creepier.

"Well, Eight, the mating rituals of fish are often asexual…but if you want to know about the mating of _merpeople_," Axel's face, which had fallen, lit up with interest again, "…it's very much like human mating. Of course, in case you'd forgotten, Roxas must stay under water…and you'd drown in about two minutes…" Again, Axel's face fell. Smooth as silk, the Chilly Academic continued.

"Actually Axel, I have a minor errand I need run to Atlantica. I was going to ask Zexion to go…" The redhead looked at him blankly for a minute. Vexen directed a significant look at the tank and Roxas…and a good minute later, a light bulb seemed to go on in Axel's brain.

"Um, can I go? Could you let me take care of it? And, you know, since Roxas is stuck this way, maybe he could come too? We could handle it for you, totally. Please, Vexen?" And, with Axel begging and promising any favors, Number Four made a nice show of slowly caving in.

In the end, Mer-Axel and Mer-Roxas took a very, _very_ long time accomplishing their little errand, but Vexen rather expected that.

~o~


	23. Sea Salt

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

I have none. XD  


* * *

**Meme prompt: **One word: SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!

* * *

**Sea-Salt (Continued from "Goodbyes")**

Roxas could have gone to college. Considering his grades, he probably _should _have. His mother still said it was a waste. Roxas didn't listen. He had graduated high school and was now the manager of an ice cream parlor in his hometown, and whenever someone asked him why he had chosen his current career, he would smile and say he just loved ice cream.

In reality, he only liked one kind of ice cream, and it wasn't a flavor that this ice cream chain carried. Roxas made up for that by making his own sea-salt ice cream in the back, and he always kept some there…just in case.

In case of what? Roxas wasn't really sure. Just like he wasn't really sure why he wanted to work at an ice cream parlor…except that he just had a feeling that he should. He should be here. He should have sea-salt ice cream. And someday…he would know why.

That day turned out to be a blistering hot one in mid-August.

The bell at the door tinkled, and Roxas looked up to see a tall man with blindingly red hair ambling his way toward the ice cream display. Roxas…stopped breathing. And he had no idea why, or why he felt this overwhelming, instantaneous _pull_ of recognition toward this man.

The redhead hadn't looked at him yet. He was just staring with disinterest at the display case. Roxas felt his heart stop when the man spoke, asking, "Do you have any sea-salt ice cream?" The next moment, impossibly green eyes looked up and met his, and Roxas felt his knees go weak and almost give out – the man was staring back at him.

Breathlessly, Roxas replied, "I…yes. In the back…I'll go…get it." He turned in a daze and entered the back room, heading for the freezer with his homemade stash of sea-salt ice cream. As he pulled the blue dessert out, he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Do I…know you?" Roxas turned to the see redheaded customer right there, in the back room.

"Um…what are you doing back here?" His heart was still racing, and, against all reason, he only wanted the man to _come closer_.

"I don't know." _Oh please keep talking…such a beautiful voice…_ "I just…felt like I couldn't let you out of my sight…again. That…I know that doesn't make sense." Then, the man took another cautious step forward. "I really think I know you though…my name's Axel…"

Roxas felt a powerful surge of familiarity at the name, but he couldn't figure out why. "I'm Roxas." Then, trying to regain some sense of normality in this bizarre situation, he turned back to the freezer. "Here's the ice cream. I can scoop you some…or I also make it in these popsicle-bar-thingies." He turned back around to discover that Axel was considerably closer. He was thrilled.

"Um…a popsicle thing would be good." Neither could look away from the other's eyes.

"OK. Here…here you go." Roxas extended an ice cream to the man…_no, Axel_…eyes still fixed on green. Neither of them were watching the ice cream very carefully; thus, in the transfer, their hands brushed together.

The next things Roxas knew, he had been pulled into Axel's arms…and was being kissed hard by someone he'd met only minutes ago. What was even more surprising (on the level of his being that was feeling at all surprised…as opposed to the rest of him, which was feeling perfectly justified) was that Roxas was holding Axel just as tightly and kissing back just as hard. The ice cream, ignored, was melting on the floor.

"Sorry," Axel gasped as he pulled back. "I don't know why I did that. I just…I _had_ to…"

Roxas was already pulling the taller man closer again, interrupting. "Yeah OK, so shut up and do it again." And Axel did; and for a long time, Roxas didn't even feel the cold metal of the freezer digging into his back as Axel kissed him like he'd been dying to his whole life, and Roxas kissed back with the exact same feeling.

When they finally parted for air, Axel gasped, "I knew it. It's you. Um…whoever _you_ are…I just…I remember you." And there was a silly, helpless grin plastered all over the man's beautiful face, and Roxas was pretty sure he looked the same.

"I have this weird feeling…like I should kick your ass now. But don't ask me why."

Axel just laughed. "Actually I have the same feeling…and I'm kinda OK with it. So if you want to, I won't argue."

Lids dropping heavily, Roxas drifted closer again, his head in a daze but his heart, for what could very well be the first time in his life, at perfect peace. "I think I'll be generous and skip it…but only if you kiss me again…Axel."

And the redhead he'd been dreaming of without even realizing it happily complied, and his kiss was so familiar and perfect that Roxas didn't ever want to let him go.

Until, that is, they were caught making out (standing in a puddle of melted blue ice cream) by one of Roxas' underlings, and the blond had to return to work…just long enough to get the other manager to come in and replace him for the rest of his shift. Roxas had a "personal emergency"…in the form of a stranger with red hair, sitting in the café on the corner, waiting to find out all about his new boyfriend.

~o~


	24. Matchmakers, Matchmakers

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

To be continued in the next chapter, "**Yes, Dear?**"

* * *

**Meme prompt:** Yummy! But enough fun. "Kingdom hearts…blah blah blah…darkness…blah blah…hearts…blah blah blah…I'm sexy…blah blah…Number VIII and XIII!" Oh jeez. Xemnas has just assigned Axel and Roxas on a mission. Draw (or write) said mission.

* * *

**Matchmakers, Matchmakers**

"And after you kill all the Heartless at this location…" _Blah blah blah get on with it!_

Axel and Roxas sometimes shared brainwaves. It was their small way of contributing to global energy conservation…and it saved the time of _telling_ each other what they were thinking.

"Then I want you to stop by the hardware store on your way back and pick up the paint you're going to use to return the meeting hall walls back to their original color. Make _sure_ to get semigloss…" _Blah blah blah fucking picky about his paint isn't he? Yes, he is. _

"And then you can pick-up-a-birthday-present-for-Number-Seven and that's all, dismissed!" _Blah blah…what? _

By mutual understanding that Roxas didn't like to speak directly to the Superior, Axel spoke their thought. "Um, what was that last bit, Superior?"

Xemnas' way of maintaining his dignity was to stare at someone with an ice-cold, arch expression. Unfortunately for him, a beet red face just didn't go with the mood he was trying to project. Roxas began to studiously examine an invisible oddity on the floor.

"A birthday present for Seven. I thought that was perfectly clear, Eight." _Snippity bastard._

Axel decided to voice his _own_ thoughts, rather than their _combined_ ones this time. "Well Superior, why don't you just go with the obvious?" Xemnas' waiting silence tried to convey that Axel had permission to continue…but it actually conveyed the truth, which was, inconveniently, that Xemnas had no idea what Axel meant. "You know…" The redhead continued. "Just let him fuck you all night…"

"_Eight!_" Xemnas was on his feet and, if possible, blushing even harder. "What in the World That Never Was made you think that _that_ would be an appropriate gift to a subordinate?" Roxas was biting viciously at his thumb, apparently trying to remove a hangnail through thick leather gloves.

"But aren't you two already…?"

"_There is nothing between Seven and I except a normal working relationship!"_

Axel sighed. "Oh. Forgive my assumption then." His voice lowered to a mumble. "Though everyone else thought so too…" Then, facing the Superior again, Axel concluded, "Well. If you really want to do something for Saïx, you're going to have to step into a new role here."

"A…new role?" Xemnas was slowly sitting back down, cautiously listening.

"Yes." Axel had taken charge of the conversation. "Look, if you've got time right now…" Axel didn't give Xemnas a chance to bullshit about being busy; everyone knew he just sat around in his office playing with his hair all day. "…You and Roxas go to Saïx's room. Roxas will coach you on what to do. I'll take care of the rest." Axel could feel a piercing blue glare trying to bore a hole in his head, and he already knew that it wasn't because of the nature of the errand so much as it was because he was making Roxas talk to the Superior.

"Fine," Xemnas agreed. "But Eight…don't disappoint me."

~o~

"Is this right?" Xemnas asked for the billionth time. Roxas rolled his eyes at the Superior, already certain he'd never get this horrible image out of his head. Xemnas was lying on Saïx's bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, legs spread open like some kind of call girl.

"Yep that's it now just stay like that and remember – it's not 'Seven' today, it's 'Saïx.' Got it?"

~o~

Axel passed Saïx in the hallway and greeted him with his usual bored tone…and some very unusual words.

"Hey man, the Superior is waiting for you in your room and he wants your cock."

Saïx was gone in a portal of darkness. He had a good birthday that year.

~o~


	25. Yes, Dear?

**Author's…Lame Excuses:**

That's it for this series of updates. Sorry for the spam. April Fool? LOL. Anyway…love, hugs, and kisses! Thanks for reading! 8D

* * *

**Meme prompt:** Woo Hoo! Now let's see…VICTORY KISS!

* * *

**Yes, Dear? (Continued from "Matchmakers, Matchmakers")**

By mutual brainwave agreement, Axel and Roxas met in Axel's room. And, also by virtue of shared brainwaves, Axel didn't need any help figuring out what Roxas' glare meant.

"Look, babe, I know it must have been awkward to talk to him, and I know you're probably wishing you could scrub your eyeballs out of your head, but just think. Isn't it a small price to pay for an end to all that ridiculous sexual tension at every fucking meeting? Not to mention Saturday brunch? I mean, we both want it to be safe to mention Xemnas in Saïx's presence, right?"

"_You_ could have been the one to coach Xemnas and _I_ could have delivered the message." Roxas was adamant.

Axel sighed. "I know, but think about it. He'd never have believed it coming from you, even if you _are_ way more laid back than you used to be. And, more importantly," Axel took this opportunity to wrap an arm around Thirteen, "If he took it the wrong way, I didn't want you to be in danger. Saïx can be pretty touchy, you know?"

Roxas finally relaxed slightly. "Well. I still had to see something terrible."

"I know, love, I know." Axel rubbed Roxas' back soothingly. "But just think – we brought love into two lives today. We're…heroes." The histrionic redhead wiped a tear from his eye. Roxas rolled his.

"So…" Suddenly, the swift blond had moved, and Axel found himself tossed onto the bed and immediately pinned by the shorter Nobody. "What are you going to do to make me forget the sight of the Superior in his unmentionables?"

Grinning wickedly, Axel answered, "My guess is, I'm gonna show you something better?" He was cut off from anything further by Roxas' tongue making a rapid entrance into his mouth and single-tonguedly obliterating most of his higher brain functions.

After a ravishing kiss that left Axel utterly at Roxas' mercy, as per usual, the blond pulled back. This was the crucial moment. The moment when Axel learned which way this was going to go. "Yes" or "No." Was Roxas going to be the cruel punisher and leave Axel in cock-teased agony like the stone cold bitch he could so often be, or were they both about to spend the next couple hours in sexual bliss? Roxas could be a god of pleasure at times too…

Soft pink lips slowly kissed their way from Axel's mouth toward his ear, as roaming hands melted the rest of his body, then set it on fire. And then, lips brushing the shell of Axel's ear, Roxas breathily whispered one…tiny…word…

~o~


	26. Butterfingers

**Author's Note:  
**

Got meme-nabbed again. Thought I needed to spread the mental corruption a little further. XD

* * *

**Butterfingers**

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas' fingers played about the lip of his coffee mug, his eyes following the tracing movements.

"Mmm-hmm?" The redhead hummed while still scanning the morning paper across from Roxas at the breakfast table.

There was a short pause.

"Fuck me."

_That _got the redhead's attention. He dropped the paper, eyes wide, and gawked at the calm countenance of his lover. "Now? Roxas…I have to leave for work in like…45 minutes."

Rising slowly, the blond replied, "So do it fast. And _hard_, preferably."

Axel swallowed, watching Roxas circle the table, closing in on him slowly, "The bed is still a mess from _last_ night…"

Reaching Axel, Roxas was already lowering himself into his boyfriend's lap, his fingers in red hair. "So we'll do it here." Axel shocked response was delayed by a hard, deep kiss from Roxas – it was very hard to speak or even think with that wicked tongue in his mouth all of a sudden, driving him crazy.

"In the _kitchen?_" He finally gasped, when his mouth was free. In one smooth motion, Roxas shed his shirt for an answer and moved his mouth's lustful ministrations to Axel's neck, hands going straight for his belt.

"In, as you say, the kitchen." And with that affirmation, the devilish blond no longer gave Axel any chance to argue. Before the redhead knew it, he was drowning in just about the fastest, hottest make-out session of his life, complete with shocking amounts of groping and touching and fondling and stroking from the smaller young man.

Roxas got them both ready in record time, and it wasn't long before Axel was throwing the moaning blond onto his back on the kitchen table, both of them slick with sweat, and getting ready to pound his boyfriend's eager ass into the wooden eating surface. All he needed was a little lubricant…but neither of them had the patience to even _consider_ going back to the bedroom to search for it…

And that's when Roxas caught sight of their answer – a very specific dish on their table.

From that day on, nothing turned Axel redder than his own hair like a suggestive wink from Roxas and the mention of "butterfingers."

~o~


	27. Saved

**Author's Note: **Second of two this time. This is how I process the challenge of writing XigDem. It…turns out _not_ XigDem. LOL XD Because there's nothing nice about that pairing, I'm sorry. Srsly though, I don't tend to actively oppose most pairings, but I am too much of a teacher to be able to accept anything positive or romantic between an OLD GUY and a KID. *steps down from soap box* Ahem. Yeah. XD

* * *

**Saved**

The insistent knock on the door eventually brought a grouchy Xigbar forth from the house. "Yeah, yeah, what the fuck do you…wa…" He was in the process of growling at the intruder when he saw the uniforms and froze. "_Shit!_" He tried to slam the door in the cops' faces, but they were too quick. Before his half-awake brain knew what was going on, the clipped voice of one young officer in charge began to recite.

"Xigbar Freeman, you are under arrest for kidnapping and detaining a minor against his will, for numerous sex crimes against minors, and for possession and sale of illegal drugs. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" The voice marched on as handcuffs were snapped over the cussing man's wrists.

Suddenly, from deeper inside the dark, unclean house, a thin voice called, "Xiggy?" The cops and Xigbar all turned their attention to the form of a skinny blond boy in pajamas, creeping timidly from a back room. "Xiggy…what's going on? Come back…"

"Dem!" The man shouted. "These guys are taking me away, don't let them get you too! Run for it!" The answer caused already-wide aquamarine eyes to open even further, tears beginning to pool in them.

"No…no, don't take Xiggy away!" Before the cops had a chance to react, the boy had rushed to the older man and thrown his arms around Xigbar's neck. The next thing the cops saw was a shocking amount of tongue from both males as they kissed.

"Now, now, enough of that. Come here, kid. It's OK." The clipped voice from before intruded, gentle but firm, the man's grasp detaching the clinging boy from the prisoner's neck. The child immediately began to sob and wail for the man as he was hauled away, but a moment later there were comforting arms around him. Demyx finally looked at the man who held him…at the gentle face half-visible, half-hidden by a shock of slate-blue hair.

Through his sniffles, he sobbed, "Wh-what are you doing with Xiggy? Please l-let him come back to me…I-I need him."

Concern filled the man's eyes, as well as a slightly disturbed expression. "OK, calm down…listen. My name is Officer Zexion." The gentle tone began to calm the boy immediately, and the officer brushed messy hair from the boy's eyes. "It's going to be OK. We're going to get you back to your family…they've been looking for you for three years."

"But I want Xiggy…"

A heavy sigh. "Goddamn kid…what do you want that old pervert back for? We've got to get you to a counselor, ASAP."

The light eyes suddenly blinked at him with beautiful innocence. "Counselor? We played counselor before…are you going to counsel me?" The sweet face became hopeful as the boy reached thin arms around the officer, pulling him close and pressing their hips together erotically.

In shock, Zexion was just beginning to realize what a troubled kid they had rescued. Little did he know, however, how much more he'd be seeing of the boy…

~o~

_Continued in Chapter 98: One Step at a Time_


	28. Hey Now, You're a Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

Challenged by **owmyhearteries **on dA. Overshot the word count specification _slightly_. But hey, it's sex and it's my first SephCloud. Cheers. XD

* * *

**Hey Now, You're a Porn Star**

"...Did you just call me a Hunkasarous Rex?"

Cloud's wicked smirk stretched wider as he ground his erection against Sephiroth's hard cock again. "Hey, _you're _the one who suggested role-playing gay porno actors. So learn to talk like one or shut up and fuck me. Nng_ahh!_" Cloud abruptly ended his retort with a hard bite to Sephiroth's shoulder as two long fingers, already coated in saliva and precum, entered and thrust deeply into his ass.

Sephiroth groaned. "Quit biting, you little vampire brat." Then he rolled his eyes – whether in thought or in ecstasy as Cloud stroked his arousal, digging his thumb into the slit, it was impossible to tell – and his face lit up slightly with an idea. A third finger joined the first two, stabbing toward Cloud's prostate as Sephiroth smirked. "Or…would you like to feel my hard stake stabbing into you?"

Cloud groaned, his eyes hazy and unfocused, his parted, wet lips gasping for breath, even as he smirked back. "Cut the bull…" He paused to push Sephiroth down onto his back as he shifted forward, positioning himself over the man's throbbing cock. "…Or do you want me to _ride_ it?"

Sephiroth grinned, feeling the boy's softened flesh twitching around his tip, his hands moving to Cloud's slender hips. "This bull is a big one…sure you can handle so much beef?"

His grin maniacal, Cloud licked his lips. "I'll swallow it _whole_." And he proceeded to do just that, driving himself down onto Sephiroth's cock _hard_, screaming in pleasure as the thick appendage spread him wide open.

Cloud rode Sephiroth relentlessly, bringing them both to their climax fast. He was barely able to force words out through his approaching orgasm.

"M-mayday…system overload…c-captain, we have to eject the plasma…_unnnghh!_" As Cloud came, Sephiroth moaned, then guided the blond's hips for a few more thrusts.

"Ready? Old Faithful is about to explode…"

Cloud gasped weakly, "Fill me inside…like an éclair…with your sweet cream…"

With violent pulses of his cock, Sephiroth did.

Five minutes later, when they could talk again, Cloud grinned, sloppily kissing his lover, who looked a little uncertain.

"Cloud…I feel a little dirty about that."

"Good." The boy slyly answered. "You should. You're my new favorite porn star."

~o~


	29. Hotter than Hell

**Author's Note:**

Originally written for Kiki. She says I can share though. XD

Holy fuck, the Drabble Series may never end. O.o

* * *

**Hotter than Hell**

"Come _on_, Olette, buy me a drink! _Please?_ It's not like you don't have the cash!"

"You know Roxas, if you're broke, you really shouldn't go to _clubs_. They cost _money._"

Roxas pouted. It wasn't masculine, but it often worked. "I wanted to hang out with my best friends…don't you want me here?"

Olette deadpanned. _Ugh, what's taking Hayner and Pence so long? This brat…_

"Fine," she finally relented. "I'll buy you _one_ drink. But you have to earn it."

_Oh boy…_ Olette's demands were rarely easy to meet. "OK…how?"

Rolling her eyes in thought, Olette decided. "Make out with another guy here."

_Oh, not __**this**__ fetish again!_ "Oh hell, Olette! Just because Hayner and I were _really _drunk once…!"

The girl laughed. "No, it's because you're bi and cute, but thanks for reminding me of that."

Roxas snorted. "Still, if you want me to do that with a _stranger_, I need to be _drunk_. And I'm not…_yet._"

Olette rolled her eyes again, this time in exasperation. "Fine. I'll buy you the drink, _then_ you make out with a guy. But _I_ pick the guy."

"Then _I_ pick the _drink_," Roxas shot back.

"Deal."

"Fine."

When Roxas had finished his drink, ("Oh you _had_ to order _Armadale_ vodka and tonic, you asshole!" Olette's griping had only earned a smirk from the blond of…momentarily expensive tastes.) he turned from the table to face the rest of the club, including the dance floor. The alcohol was already humming in his veins, bringing a lazy smile to his face and abolishing all his distaste for the idea of making out with a stranger.

"OK, 'Lette m'dear…pick my man." The brunette smirked back at him. Roxas was a _fun_ drunk.

"Hmm…" She scanned the crowded club with a selective eye. After a moment, she spotted the perfect guy – drinking on the sidelines alone, and hotter than hell.

"Him." She smirked, pointing. "By the wall there…long red hair and…tattoos on his face I think. See him?"

Roxas looked. _Fuck, you kidding?_ "'Lette! Look how tall and tough he is. If he doesn't want it, it's not like I can overpower him."

"Pull it off and I'll buy you another drink." Oh, temptation. Roxas wasn't much for resisting temptation when tipsy.

"Fine. I'll _try_." With that, he shoved off from their table, carefully making his way through the crowd toward the tall redhead.

Make that tall and undeniably sexy redhead. The man was lazily drinking a beer, unaware of Roxas. The blond sized him up. Skin-tight black beater that did _not_ reach the studded belt of his low-slung jeans. A good bit of toned stomach showed, tattoos peeking above the jeans. Arms, though bare of sleeves, were well-covered in tattoos as well. Flames and crosses and black and skin-white checkered patterns…and two spiked wheels on one bicep. The tattoos on his face seemed almost tame by comparison. The chokers and bracelets almost didn't register. The metal in his ears and eyebrows _did_.

Hotter than hell, indeed. And probably badder than anything you'd find there. Roxas was thrilled, but a little nervous. He _really_ hoped the guy wouldn't turn out to be a violent homophobe…he liked his face uninjured right now. Well. He could only try.

Lowering his eyelids a bit, but not so much as to conceal what he'd been told were the most entrancing blue eyes ever, Roxas schooled his face into a thoroughly seductive expression. Not much of a challenge, considering the alcohol in his system. He already felt his heart racing and his breathing growing a little heavy. _God, I love how horny alcohol makes me…_

The redhead noticed him when the little blond was almost beside him, and vivid green eyes turned to appraise the young man approaching him. One red eyebrow rose curiously as Roxas, eyes fixed purposefully on his target, slid right up next to him, close enough to be heard without yelling in the noisy club.

Close enough for the invitation in his voice to come through loud and clear.

"Hey. What's your name?" Roxas smiled alluringly.

The redhead's expression gave nothing away…but his deep voice sent a tingle of interest through Roxas. "Axel. You are?"

"Roxas." The boy moved closer, facing Axel, one hand coming up to touch his arm, trace upward, caress over a bicep. "Remember it, in case you need to scream it later." He winked and moved a little closer, beginning to push his body up against the other man's.

Now would be the deciding moment. _Please don't punch me…_

A slow smirk spread over Axel's lips, lighting his green eyes. "Sure thing, Roxas. I got it memorized." And then he set his beer down on a nearby surface of some kind, the other hand snaking around Roxas and resting on the small of his back.

_Score!_ Roxas was almost giddy with excitement now.

Axel licked his lips. "So…you said something about making me scream?"

Roxas ran his other hand up Axel's thin, muscled chest, both reaching up to comb through red spikes before latching behind Axel's neck and pulling down. "That's the plan," he breathed against the other man's lips before closing the distance, connecting their mouths in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Eyes shut, breathing heavily through his nose, Roxas wasted very little time before thrusting his tongue into the redhead's mouth. _Ooh, a tongue ring too, _he noticed with a thrill. The taste of beer and the smell of the other man's body were addicting, as his fingers clutched at Axel's neck. Roxas was forceful, hungry…and Axel seemed willing to allow that. He lazily permitted the blond to dominate the kiss, while his hands slowly roamed and explored Roxas' body. Axel was apparently in no rush, taking his time as he enjoyed the kiss and touched…and touched…and _touched_. And slowly, without Roxas being able to track when, all that touching combined – hands gripping hips, tracing ribs, rubbing his back, running through his hair, drawing designs on his neck, warmly smoothing over his chest, pressing against the hardening buds of Roxas' nipples – all those lazy caresses began to arouse Roxas a lot more than he had anticipated.

And then, as Axel's response to Roxas' kiss began to increase in intensity, the blond suddenly felt a hand move again, and there was nothing lazy or soft about the way Axel groped his ass. No gentle caresses – just confident, intentional fingers squeezing and pressing insinuatingly deep.

"Ahh!" Roxas broke the kiss with a cry that melted into a moan, his head spinning as he struggled to draw enough breath. He was panting, and so was Axel – both their lips parted and close so that their hot, moist breath was easily shared.

Axel chuckled. "Looks like I might be the one to make _you_ scream first."

Through hazy, lust-drenched blue eyes, as his hands stroked down Axel's chest and stomach, Roxas smirked and all but gasped, "You're welcome to _try_." On the last word, his hands reached their low, denim-covered destination, cupping and rubbing _hard_.

Axel apparently hadn't expected the sudden touch – his eyes squeezed shut a moment as he bit his lip, muffling a groan. _Oh, I like __**that**__ sound_, Roxas decided. It prompted him to knead and stroke a little more, and almost immediately he felt a response from under the denim.

His mind was a blank. He was tipsy on alcohol, sure, but he was almost totally _drunk_ on lust as he leaned in, flicking a tongue into the hollow of Axel's throat, just below his collar. That damn thing was in the way…but Roxas' hands were busy, so he'd just have to work around it as he began licking at Axel's neck, soon pausing to latch on with his lips and suck and nibble hard.

Axel was panting and biting down on more groans as Roxas abused his neck and aroused his groin, but he eventually managed to pull himself together enough to suddenly turn them around, pushing Roxas up against the wall and concealing them somewhat from the crowd. As Roxas moaned, breathily whispering "Yes…" before sucking even more forcefully on Axel's throat, the redhead moved his hands again. One slipped up and then down, diving under denim and caressing the bare flesh of Roxas' ass. The other slipped further up, gliding under the bottom of Roxas shirt and moving up his stomach, soon locating hardened nipples and rubbing one with a thumb.

It was getting hard to think…hard to remember where they were. They sought each other's mouths again, kissing with equal passion this time, both burning with heat and desire. Upon parting, Roxas' lips traced down quickly, finding the outline of Axel's nipples through the beater. The blond closed his mouth over the fabric, wetting it with saliva as he sucked and teased the concealed nub.

Axel's voice was low and husky. "You've got a naughty mouth…Roxas." He chuckled throatily. "I can think of a few uses for a mouth like that."

Roxas purred, glazed eyes fixing Axel with a sultry look as his fingers moved up…and slipped down _beneath _denim this time. "I bet you'd like what it can do for _this_." He squeezed Axel's arousal in a slow stroke.

Green eyes rolled back in his head as the redhead's voice momentarily refused to respond. His hands, however, were apparently still OK – two of the fingers in Roxas' pants pressed intentionally deeper, kneading the ring of muscle at his entrance.

Roxas whimpered and Axel moaned. "Fuck," the redhead gasped. "You are so fucking hot."

"Likewise." Reddened lips stretched in a wicked smile.

"Oh my god…" Axel groaned as Roxas stroked again.

The blond's voice was a whisper, right in Axel's ear. "You want me?"

The hand that had been on Roxas' chest gripped his neck as Axel kissed him hard. "Hell yeah. Let's get out of here," he growled.

Hands abandoned pants – for the moment – but arms remained wound around each other's bodies. As they stumbled toward the door, they passed Olette, who called to Roxas, "You want that drink now?"

Barely remembering what the girl was talking about, Roxas only tossed back, "Rain check, Olette. You owe me." And they were out of the club, hurrying down the street, both apparently thinking of the hotel a block away.

It was really a joke though. Olette didn't owe Roxas for this. Hell, he'd have to thank _her_…but that didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of a free drink later, anyway.

When he could think about such trivial things again. Right now, all other thoughts were evaporating like steam – the only thing he was truly aware of was the hot, sweating body still so close, and the large hand firmly clutching his own as they reached the hotel.

~o~

_A/N: Continued in chapter 136, "You're So Damn Hot."_


	30. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

Happy Zemyx Day guys! Too bad I only had time for a drabble for my second favorite pairing's day. Tch. Ah well. ^.^ Hey look though! Got a song title that matches pretty well! *grins* (Also just noticed – _holy hell_ the Drabble Series hit 30. Man…I'm kinda grateful for this drabble/oneshot dump now. Keeps my main page shorter, easier to scroll to the bottom, LMAO. XD I do think I need to reorganize this mess someday tho…) *cough* Right, anyway, Zemyx! 8D

* * *

**Rainy Day by Coldplay **

When the sky grew dark in the middle of the day and the clouds boiled and blackened and the wind whipped up and started tossing leafy branches around with its suddenly cool, suddenly damp gusts…

When people ran for cover, cafés on the corners, cabs and cars to whisk them homeward, indoors, safe, because every last civilized human in their industrial city could feel the electric tingle of the coming storm charging their blood with a warning…

When nature wound itself up for a real fit and all the sane souls took cover…

That's when Demyx would disappear.

The first time Zexion noticed, they were at work, in the middle of a marketing meeting. One whole wall of the conference room on the seventh floor was glass, and the display as the storm rolled in was nothing short of incredible.

In the middle of the meeting, Demyx excused himself, got up, and left. Zexion supposed it was for the restroom. But the sandy-blond coworker he'd met two weeks before didn't come back in five minutes. He didn't come back at all.

The sky broke. Even Zexion, the pillar of logic, was beginning to wonder if Plexiglas might not be quite as indestructible as he'd thought. That wind and rain would make anyone nervous. The meeting was wrapped up early. Everyone wanted to get back to their desktop computers in their cubicles and back up whatever they'd been working on.

Demyx's cubicle was next to Zexion's, and it was empty, his computer still on, the underwater screensaver running.

The slate-haired man would never have known where his usually so chipper, friendly, and energetic coworker went, if he hadn't gone to the bathroom himself about 40 minutes later. The storm had ended, the thunder rolling away into the distance, and the sunbeams beginning to slant through the office windows again.

Washing his hands in the men's room, Zexion heard the door open and blinked in silent surprise when a drenched Demyx walked in carrying the duffle bag Zexion had noticed always sitting in a corner of the blond's cubicle.

There had been shocked questions and bashful, evasive answers. There had been dry clothes and a towel in the bag and endless confusion in Zexion's mind and no real explanations from Demyx as he scratched awkwardly at the back of his head, hair darker and plastered down to his face from the rain. There had been offers to help from Zexion, once he'd given up on getting sense out of his goofy coworker. And there had been glances on account of the thin white dress shirt that was soaked and clinging wetly to Demyx's narrow chest – glances from Zexion that he hadn't intended, and shy glances back from Demyx, who had noticed.

Zexion never did get a decent explanation, but it soon didn't matter.

And then it mattered again, one Saturday afternoon when they were sitting around their apartment together, Zexion reading quietly, happy to have finally found the book box where he had packed this particular novel when he moved.

A clap of thunder brought his head up, and Demyx wasn't there. He hadn't heard his lover leave.

The slate-haired man walked from room to room calling, but no Demyx. The thunder and lightning started getting frenzied, and so did Zexion. Finally, practically panicked, he glanced out the window and caught sight of a lone figure in the empty courtyard of the apartment complex. He watched, uncomprehending, as the slender man slowly walked over to a bench and lay down on his back, arms open to the sky as it emptied itself in sheets of water.

There had been a dig through the closet for the umbrella and a dash down the stairs. There had been splashes as Zexion's bare feet hit the puddles, and cries of his lover's name and questions like "What the hell are you _doing_, Demyx?" And there had been a strange expression on that beautiful, drenched face as he wordlessly allowed himself to be dragged back in, his feet clinging to the ground, grudging every step.

Zexion thought about it for a long time after, when once again he could get nothing out of his lover that satisfactorily and logically explained his going out into the rain. He thought about the way those always-alert aquamarine eyes had seemed glassy and far away, that always-smiling face relaxed into blank nothingness…and the way such an empty expression had, at the same time, seemed so utterly and deeply peaceful and content.

He thought…maybe his boyfriend was weirder than he'd initially realized.

And then he banished that thought, because he didn't care.

And then he realized why he didn't care.

Zexion hadn't known his feelings could go that deep.

One evening some time later, Demyx drove to the grocery two blocks down. While he was gone, the sky turned. Zexion noticed the shift in the light as he gathered ingredients for dinner – those that Demyx hadn't gone to buy. And he felt the electric tingle deep in his blood, and he dropped the lettuce in the sink, turned, and walked out the door.

The streets were already emptying, the threat from above growling and heaving and the wind thrashing. Street lights were bobbing and loose signs creaking and twisting. Halfway to the grocery was a park, and there the thick trees were bowing and rising and trying to tear loose from their earthbound roots and reach into the sky.

He just caught sight of a figure drifting through the park entrance.

Zexion found Demyx wandering through an open area just minutes after the heavens opened up, unleashing their burden on the city. They were both soaked by the time Zexion caught up to his lover, but he didn't care, didn't pause. He just wrapped his arms around Demyx from behind, whispered right in his ear to be heard: "Demyx…"

The blond reached a lazy hand up, touched Zexion's arm, and slowly turned to face his lover. This time, Zexion could see what was really hiding in that expression. Deeper than the glazed-over vacancy, deeper, even, than the peace and contentment – a slight curl of a smile, and a faint smoldering glow in those eyes, like slow-burning lightning.

Zexion caught his breath.

Then he kissed Demyx.

Demyx tasted of rainwater and his lips were cold, but inside his mouth was warm, very, very warm.

As they kissed, hands clutched hips, wandered over soaked shirts, and finally clasped together as the rain continued to pour down.

Zexion turned and led his lover away, but not to the apartment…to the dark shelter of the trees and bushes, just a little more out of sight in case any straggler on the streets happened by.

There was the pounding of the rain and the whipping of the wind through the leaves and Demyx's voice, moaning and crying out, as unrestrained as the storm. There was no way to tell if they were sweating, but steam rose thinly from their mostly-clothed bodies. There was ecstasy and intensity and the best sex they had ever had.

And there was more. Zexion felt as if he were making love to a part of Demyx that he'd never touched before, even as they touched each other in all the same ways, even as he thrust into the tight heat he had come to know so well. It was the same, it was his Demyx, and he knew Demyx had never _meant_ to hold back any part of himself when they came together like this, but there was still something new to touch in Demyx. A depth the blond himself couldn't bring out on command or explain rationally for Zexion's logic-loving mind.

Zexion didn't understand it in the slightest, but he could feel it and see it and taste it and he dove in, embracing all of it – all of _him_, all of Demyx – with all he had and was. And nothing, _nothing_ ever felt so good as their climax that day in the thunderstorm, and Zexion knew Demyx felt the same. He _knew_…their eyes had been locked together the entire time.

After that, evening and weekend thunderstorms were their favorite, and the normally shy Zexion would lose all inhibitions about intimacy in locations that were technically public on those occasions.

But other times, when the sky boiled black in the middle of the workday and the wind began another assault against the effrontery of Plexiglas, Demyx would excuse himself from the meeting or slip from his cubicle, as before. But now Zexion would follow a minute later, shutting his lover's computer off for him before stepping out of the office – taking the elevator down to the lobby, crossing the lobby out to the sidewalk, and stopping beside Demyx, who was usually leaning back against the stone face of the building, staring up at the sky.

And until the storm rained itself out and they would both be slipping back up to their cubicles for the duffle bags with dry clothes to change in the bathroom…

Zexion would lean back against the building beside Demyx…

And slip his hand into the blond's…

And they would knit their fingers together and lean back together as the sky shattered and poured water down onto the only two people standing quietly on the sidewalk in the rain…

Together.

~o~


	31. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

Absolutely no reason for this, except a random convo with **A Spot of Bother**…and then this happened. Witness the glorious non-creative title! 8D

* * *

**Cookies**

When Axel opened the door, calling his usual, "I'm home!" and hanging up his coat – wet with the chilly rain – the first thing he noticed was the smell in his apartment.

It smelled like Heaven.

If Heaven had a bakery…which of course it does. It wouldn't be _Heaven_ without a _bakery_.

The delicious smell of baked sugar overpowered him, sending a shiver of delight over his cold skin. _Cookies._ Roxas must have made _cookies_.

And then Axel stepped further into the apartment, leaving the entryway for the main room, which was divided from the kitchen by a half-wall with a countertop. And there, in the kitchen, was Roxas.

Facing him, smiling, and waiting.

It only took a second longer to notice that Roxas' arms were bare, as was some of his upper body…the part not covered by…

An apron?

Yes, it was a blue and white apron, slightly frilly, and Roxas didn't have a shirt on under it. It didn't quite cover his slender chest, and those lovely pink nipples Axel was so fond of teasing were peeking out just above the apron's frills. Behind Roxas, on the kitchen table, warm cookies fresh from the oven were laid out to cool…but Axel didn't really notice, because Roxas' blue eyes were fixed on him, sparkling with mischief and daring, and the bold smile curling his lips was…sending a thrill down Axel's spine.

And then Roxas spoke…in the lowest, sultriest voice he could pull off. "Welcome home, Axel."

The redhead was already struggling to draw breath. _That tone…dear gods_. And Roxas didn't give him a chance to collect himself either. The next moment, the blond was walking around the dividing counter slowly, intentionally, never looking away from Axel's face. And then…Roxas stepped into full view.

The apron reached down to about mid-thigh…and Roxas' legs were as bare as his arms. Axel felt his face flush and his nether regions react in interest. _Not…completely naked…?_

Roxas smirked. His voice was still low and tempting. "I made you cookies. They're warm…do you want some?"

Axel's voice was raspy and weak. "Yes…I want…" He stopped suddenly, however, his voice choked off completely, when Roxas _turned around_ and walked back into the kitchen, heading for the cookies…and giving Axel a brief glimpse of his bare ass – apron strings brushing the slightly curved cheeks – before the counter hid him again.

This was going to be the best. Day. Ever.

Axel followed, drawn magnetically toward the kitchen and Roxas. The shorter blond was stacking some soft, gooey cookies on a plate, and as Axel stepped past the wall he had an _excellent_ view of his nearly-naked lover. Just standing there in the kitchen, completely casual and relaxed and _naked _and _sexy _– it was unbelievable.

But Axel was a very open-minded man. It took him all of half a second to decide he could believe it after all. The obvious thing to do now was take action.

He did, grabbing Roxas suddenly and spinning the blond into his arms – Roxas barely managed to set the plate down on the counter in time – and then attacking his lover's mouth with wolfish hunger. Roxas' mouth tasted like cookie dough, and the soft flesh of his ass was bare beneath Axel's groping hands. Roxas opened his mouth readily, welcoming Axel's wildly passionate kiss, and moaning seductively. And the speed and the fact that Roxas was _already virtually naked_ were such incredible turn-ons…when Roxas pressed his body against Axel's, the redhead felt his lover's stomach rub against his already-tented slacks, making him groan hard into Roxas' mouth.

The blond pulled back, voice still dripping with seduction and eyes murky with lust, and gave Axel a soft command.

"Lose the clothes."

The redhead was tearing at his tie a half second later. His panic to undress almost made it impossible for him to manage complex things like ties and buttons and belts…especially when Roxas stepped back, and that little bit of apron over his lap area so plainly showed Roxas' erection pushing outward. Axel's own groin throbbed heavily.

And then, Roxas stepped back again, backing up to the counter and hoisting himself up, while Axel fought with a button that was _stuck, damnit_. Then…then Roxas _lay down on his back_ on the counter, one leg dangling down while the other one was planted on the flat surface and bent at the knee.

The apron slipped down…and fell aside, revealing Roxas' arousal to a hypnotized Axel.

Roxas purred, watching his lover, and ran his hands over his body – his hair, face, neck, chest…over the apron…lower and lower, slowly…until playful fingers ghosted over his own throbbing heat.

Eyes fixated, Axel's arms flexed once, popping the stuck button right off and ripping the shirt open, removing it without breaking his stare and then tugging frantically at his belt.

Roxas watched, stroking himself a few times before his hands moved up again, dragging the apron with them, lifting it slowly and revealing more and more skin. Then, when the garment was pushed up to his chest, his hands reached for the cookie plate…while Axel began to whimper desperately, unable to get himself out of his pants without _looking_ to see what was stuck and why, but just as unable to tear his eyes away from Roxas.

Slowly, tantalizingly, the blond placed one warm cookie after another on his body, creating a nice line that ran right down his torso, over the center of his stomach…almost _that_ low, but not quite. And then he decided to be a terrible tease.

"If you can't get those pants off soon, the cookies will get cold, Axel. Hurry up and come…_eat_…them." He smirked wickedly.

Axel ripped his pants too.

With a feral growl, he attacked Roxas, climbing onto the countertop with him, kissing him wildly, the hand he wasn't supporting himself with wasting no time in taking hold of his lover's arousal and squeezing, beginning to pump him with movements that he struggled to keep slow.

Roxas bit his lip hard to muffle an aroused cry. When he spoke, his face flushed, his words were broken by heavy panting.

"Eat…your cookies…Axel…" The redhead licked his lips, a smirk of marvelous enjoyment lighting his eyes.

"Gladly," he purred.

Lowering his head to Roxas' chest, Axel opened his mouth, tongue slipping out to glide under the warm cookie, lifting it from Roxas' heated skin. Chocolate chips were still soft and melty as he pulled the cookie into his mouth, one bite at a time, his lips on Roxas' body and teeth slightly nipping. Then, he returned with his tongue, cleaning up the crumbs with longer-than-necessary strokes, his fiery green eyes lifting to smoldering blue, watching him.

Axel continued. Two cookies down, he began stroking Roxas' arousal with his free hand again. By the time he reached his blond lover's stomach, he was beginning to swallow up the cookies whole, eating them fast, but spending even more time licking large areas of skin clean.

As Axel reached the cookie that covered Roxas' navel, nipping hungrily at the indentation, the blond reached out a weakly flailing arm to a bowl set on the very corner of the counter. Dragging it forward weakly, his voice raised again and again in cries of pleasure as Axel stroked him, Roxas managed to bring the bowl within Axel's reach.

The redhead looked into it. Then blinked. Two sticks of softened butter. He glanced up the plane of Roxas' warm body and heaving chest. The blond was weakly smirking.

"Here…thought you might…need this."

Axel's eyebrows shot up a bit. Then, his own smirk broke out in return. "Well, if you insist." Taking the bowl, he stuck a couple fingers in the butter.

It was a little tricky to eat the final cookie, low on Roxas' abdomen, with the slender young man arching so lustfully as Axel prepared him.

As Axel lapped and nibbled up the last crumbs, he moved even lower, pretending to follow a trail of sugar that wasn't really there. Even so, he followed it right to the tip of Roxas' erection, then along the length to the base. Roxas was keening with pleasure and impatience by this time.

He grabbed Axel's hair suddenly, pulling the man forward. "All right…you've had the cookies…now it's time to have _me_."

Axel moved his lover into position, still carefully balanced on the countertop, grinning like a madman. "So bossy, Roxas…I thought you were being nice to me with the cookies and apron and all."

Roxas snarled at the delay. "I _am_ being nice, so earn it!" Then his voice softened a little again, returning to the seductive tones. "Axel…hurry up and fuck me, and don't talk coy when I can _see_ how hard you are."

He had Axel there. The redhead shrugged, unable to argue, and thrust forward hard, entering his lover deeply. Roxas grit his teeth against a scream, fingers digging into Axel's arms as he was spread open by the other man. Axel gave him a minute, taking the opportunity to lean down and hold Roxas close, murmuring in his ear.

"Nngh, Roxas…fuck…this is amazing…you make me crazy." He moved to fill Roxas' mouth with a kiss that proved his words, only drawing back to whisper against the other's lips, "I love you so fucking much."

Hazy blue eyes smiled at him briefly before melting in their own lust. "Yeah…you too…so hurry up and move…please…" The words came out between gasps, and Axel didn't make his lover wait anymore.

He started slow, rhythmic, as usual. However, today he couldn't take too much time with these long, slow thrusts deep into Roxas…the foreplay had been too hot. He couldn't really bear a slow pace. Soon, he was driving in faster each time, grazing Roxas' prostate repeatedly without even thinking about it, the location was so familiar – he sought it automatically.

As he sped up even more, Roxas now yielding around him, slick and wet, allowing him to rock his hips hard and fast, Axel braced himself with one straining, muscular arm while the other moved. His hand touched Roxas' body everywhere, his mouth attacking that sensitive throat and sometimes joining with Roxas' in a deep kiss.

There was so much heat, so much sweat, so much fast motion and passionate touching and kissing…and soon Axel was pumping Roxas again in time with his thrusts, and they were tensing, riding out their pulsing orgasms together, each voice raised with the other's name on his lips.

Then they were drifting, high on the singing pleasure in their veins, kissing sensually and holding each other, just for a while…the counter wasn't too comfortable, after all. Axel was already thinking they'd move this to the bed and leave cleaning up the kitchen for tomorrow.

Roxas hummed in pleasure as their lips parted, combing the fingers of one hand through Axel's red hair. "Did you like that, Axel?"

"You need to ask?" The man grinned, eyes a bit wide in surprise. "I _definitely _liked that. That was _amazing_. I didn't think you'd do something like that."

Roxas hummed again, thoughtfully. "Yeah, well, as it just so happens, I love you." Then he scrunched his nose teasingly and nuzzled Axel's face. "And I also _love_ making your jaw drop like that."

Axel's smile shone fully from his eyes as he kissed Roxas before speaking. "Well, thank you very much. And I guess I'll just have to repay the treat sometime."

For now, though, they headed to their bedroom.

~o~


	32. Winners at a Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

So over on dA, **2Foxxie4U** caught my page at 13,600 and wanted some Roxion. And…*blinks*…looking at the numbers…it's just now occurring to me that that was either a major coincidence or…well-planned. O.o Anyway, IDK, this is what happened. Not real Roxion but oh well. (Real Roxion wouldn't go anywhere, they'd just sit in a corner and emo it up.) D8 And…I've also just realized this is sort of my first canonverse…um, effort? OK. XD

Oh, for the record, from now on I do memes for kiribans on dA, and even hundreds won't count. _Maybe_ on the thousand. ;D

**

* * *

Winners at a Losing Game by Rascal Flatts**

When Zexion got drunk, the slate-haired Schemer usually ended up sitting by himself, muttering endlessly into the table's surface. He would be _trying_ to create illusions on a microscopic level, but this would not be immediately obvious to anyone who couldn't spend a good half an hour trying to decipher his frustrated monologue. For some reason, drunk Zexion always felt very urgently that hydrogen atoms needed to be fooled into thinking they were seeing gnomes…and apple pie. He had not, as yet, succeeded.

When Roxas got drunk, he first went catatonic. He would stare at the wall, seeming not to blink, and might not move from that state until he fell asleep…unless he was disturbed by something. His reaction to any disturbance would then be extremely difficult to predict…and violent. He had once very nearly killed an unsuspecting Lexaus, simply because the man had spoken to him. For the same offence, he had nearly raped _Saïx_ of all people, before Axel had forcibly grabbed him and portalled them both off to Roxas' room, where the blond, not noticing any change of partner (having had no clue who he'd attacked in the first place) proceeded to fuck Axel's brains out in what the Flurry of Dancing Flames still privately considered the best night of his non-life.

When Demyx got drunk, he wanted Zexion. Zexion, however, was usually also drunk as well, which meant, sadly, that Demyx did not register on his boyfriend's radar – microscopic illusions, as mentioned, being more important.

When Axel got drunk, he wanted Roxas. Roxas, however, was a very uncertain gamble, as mentioned. Sometimes the redhead would risk death for that glorious fuck of mind-blowing passion…and sometimes, he just wasn't feeling that brave. At such times, Axel was likely to find himself pouting and carrying on drunken conversations with Demyx, who would also be pouting.

When Axel and Demyx were drunk and pouting and unable to get their respective boyfriends' attention, trouble was just a bet away.

"I'm _serious_, Dem, all you gotta do is be more _assertive_. You're too fuckin _submissive_; you always wait for him to initiate, which is why you rarely get any, and you can't get his attention when you _do_ want him…all because you don't _go_ for it."

Demyx raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Says the firecrotch who's _confidently _making a pass at his own boyfriend…oh wait…why is Roxas zoned out over on the couch _alone_, then?"

Axel grunted his irritation. "You know damn well why. And I don't feel like risking death on 50-50 odds tonight."

Demyx snorted. "How _assertive_ of you."

Axel swallowed another shot of something amber and strong. "Hey, I think I'm doing pretty good actually. I mean, I'm _dating_ the guy! Do you know how much innate, raw _aggression_ that takes on a daily basis?"

Demyx went into a fit of giggles, which only pissed Axel off more. "I'm serious! That little guy is like…a 24-7 time bomb or…or something. He's fuckin _tough_. Not like _you_, you little pansy."

Demyx's giggles calmed enough for him to put on an aloof face. "Well, maybe I don't usually _need_ to be rough. Zexion and I are much calmer, less volatile than you two boneheads. We have a very _refined_ romance."

"Oh, hot," Axel scoffed.

"_And!_" Demyx continued. "_When_ he wants to be, Zexion can be aggressive enough for both of us, so I don't see why I should change." Justified, Demyx sipped daintily at his blue martini-type concoction.

Axel rolled his eyes, thoroughly unimpressed. "Zexion, aggressive? I'll bet I know what _that_ amounts to – a night of whispering sweet nothings, thesaurus in hand to help embellish the metaphors. Ooh, _sexy!_"

The shade Demyx turned indicated that _maybe_ the Nocturne's boyfriend had actually _done_ something like that…and _maybe_ Demyx had really thought it was terribly sexy at the time too.

"Shut up." The blond pouted, unable to retort with anything better until he'd had another heavy sip of his drink. "Anyway, aggressive or not, you _know_ nothing will snap him out of it when he's like _this_. You even tried, you will all your…_raw aggression_." Demyx rolled his eyes, waving air quotes in Axel's direction and reminding the redhead of his failed efforts to _shake_ Zexion out of one such drunken state.

Suddenly, there was a mischievous glint in bright green eyes. Through the curl of the beginnings of a smirk, Axel murmured thoughtfully, "Roxas hasn't tried."

Demyx glanced sideways, not paying much attention. "Yes, well, Roxas isn't very _lucid_ at the moment."

"He's still tough as hell. And _aggressive_." Axel's grin was spreading.

"Uh, yeah, and I like my boyfriend _alive_, thanks."

"Oh," Axel's eyes slid sideways, over to Roxas' catatonic form, "you never know…he might react the _other_ way this time. And I bet _that_ would wake Zexion up. And…" Axel's muddled brain was puzzling further, "If it _did_, I'd have proven my point that _you_ just need to learn to be more assertive with him when you want him."

A sober Demyx would have been annoyed at Axel for even _suggesting_ that anyone else touch _his_ boyfriend to teach him a lesson.

Demyx was not sober.

"_And…_" He continued for Axel, his own grin beginning, "if it _doesn't_ work, it'll prove _my_ point, that there's no use in trying."

Axel glanced now at his old pal. "I bet Roxas could totally snap Zexion out of it and make him hornier than anything in Vexen's secret lab."

Demyx's expression was identical. "And _I_ bet even a drunk Roxas couldn't get that bastard to stop trying to fool microbes."

"How much you willing to wager?" Green eyes glinted sharply.

"I've got…600 munny."

"Deal."

Hands were shaken, winks exchanged, and two half-drunk Nobodies got up from their seats and began sideling up to Roxas, still unresponsive and unaware on the couch.

Already getting nervous, Demyx whispered, "So how do you wanna do this? Without dying, I mean."

Axel chewed a lip. "OK. I'll just…grab him and throw him over toward Zexion, and we'll duck. We can both have portals ready – if we see a Keyblade, you grab Zexion and get the hell out. I'll grab Roxas and take him to that one training room that's really huge and hard to damage. And I guess…I'll just try to survive then." Serious green eyes frowned into Demyx's. "Don't come after us. It won't be safe."

Demyx nodded, equally grim. "Got it."

"OK." Axel turned toward his seated boyfriend. "Here goes."

Axel took a few slow, catlike steps forward, prowling up to his blanked-out boyfriend. Then, after a pause, he pounced. Grabbing Roxas by both shoulders, he hauled the blond to his feet and, before the young Nobody could react, Axel had all but _thrown_ him the few feet across the room to Zexion's table.

Roxas tottered drunkenly for a moment, almost falling over as Axel and Demyx summoned small portals, keeping them ready at hand as they watched the little blond.

However, luck was with them. No Keyblade appeared.

Instead, Roxas stabilized himself. Blinking rapidly, blue eyes located a person in front of him. Zexion was still sitting, turned away, and hadn't noticed his sudden company.

However, once Roxas had noticed _his_, Zexion no longer stood a chance.

The blond Nobody grabbed the Schemer by the shoulders and hauled him up, whipping the stunned man around to face him. The next thing the nervous watchers saw was Roxas clamping his mouth down _hard_ onto Zexion's, body crushed against the slightly taller male's as he almost violently invaded Zexion's open mouth.

Even Axel hadn't _quite_ expected the intensity of the next few minutes.

In spite of the fact that he had to reach up somewhat to kiss Zexion at all, let alone pull the moves his tongue was already busy with in the other man's mouth, Roxas seemed to have no problem at all pushing the shocked Schemer back until Zexion's lower back hit the table. Roxas continued forward, however, soon forcing the slate-haired illusionist further and further back, bending him over the table.

Zexion managed a squeak of almost-terror. Roxas groaned ravenously into Zexion's mouth, almost growling with lust. Right before Zexion's feet finally slipped out from under him and he fell fully onto his back on the table, Roxas on top of him, the Key of Destiny's hands attacked the other's coat, tearing the black fabric open. Then Zexion fell, and Roxas was climbing onto the table, fingers twisting harshly at Zexion's exposed nipples.

At that point, the still-completely-confused man let out a sudden noise that was, though still partially startled, far more a noise of arousal than anything else. Roxas heard it, and did two things at once. First, he left Zexion's open, panting mouth in favor of the man's ear, working his tongue erotically over the shell and dipping deeper. Second, both hands moved downward – _fast_. And, before anyone could blink, Roxas was squeezing and kneading rhythmically at Zexion's groin through the black pants he wore.

"Ahhh! G-God!" Zexion's melted voice cried out as Roxas moved down his neck, alternately grinding his hips hard into Zexion's and stroking wildly at the Schemer's crotch.

Demyx gulped. "Um…sh-should we stop them?"

Axel's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open and breath panting. "Not…yet…" he breathed.

Roxas latched on to a peaked, hard nipple, sucking hard, swirling his tongue, and then nibbling and tugging roughly with his teeth. Zexion cried out again, bucking his hips up into the pleasuring hands.

"Unh! Unhhh…Dem-Demyx!"

"Fuck…" Demyx breathed, squirming.

With another hungry growl, Roxas began to unfasten Zexion's pants.

"Axel!" Demyx's head snapped around.

Green eyes were glassy. Axel didn't have the same scruples…but he suddenly had his own reason for putting an end to the show. A very _big_ reason…and very _hard_ to ignore.

"Come on Axel, you win already, here's the munny now get Roxas off him, please?" Without seeing, Axel's hand shoved the munny into his pocket. He gulped and nodded.

"Yeah OK. Let's go."

With a blindingly fast dash for the writhing couple, Axel pounced again, this time hooking a powerful arm around Roxas and vanishing into the darkness. That portal would open a moment later over a bed – Axel's or Roxas', whichever, it didn't matter – and Axel would, by the end of that night, have revised the date for the night he called "the best night of his non-life."

Demyx scurried forward when the other two disappeared. Zexion hadn't moved. He was just lying there on the table, utterly limp, chest heaving, mouth open, and face oh-so-beautifully red. He was already moaning at the loss of touch.

"Ungh…no…Demyx…more! H-Harder…ughhhh _Demyx!_"

Aqua eyes bugged wide as Demyx's jaw dropped. In a near-panic, the Nocturne also put his portal to use…and spent the rest of the night with a _far_ more attentive boyfriend then he had ever had, especially when drunk.

He didn't even mind losing the bet. Not at _all_.

~o~


	33. Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

Damn…broke a thousand words. *pouts* Oh well. Hey! Next life drabble, anyone? 8D

* * *

**Bad Dream by Ben's Brother**

"Nnn…uuu…n-no…"

Axel was a heavy sleeper. An atom bomb wouldn't wake him in the morning. Roxas had said so countless times. Yet the weak sounds of whimpering at half past one in the morning had green eyes popping wide open, before the blond next to him even began to toss restlessly.

"Don't…don't go…" A low, miserable moan from a head thrown back and forth, then a whispered gasp – "St-stop it…"

Fully awake, Axel was already sitting up. As Roxas' needy hands reached after some unseen form, his lover was there, clasping those fingers and drawing the young man against his body.

"Roxas…hey wake up…Roxas come on…"

Tears slipped from the corners of shut eyes. Axel hated this part. The whole thing…Roxas didn't have these nightmares often, only once a month or so – more when he was stressed over something – but it never failed to break Axel's heart a little. Because he couldn't help. Roxas wouldn't wake up until it was over, no matter what he tried…and somewhere deep down, he was afraid that he was the cause.

"Axel…" The sleeping boy was sobbing now. "Why…Axel…"

This was why. The way Roxas sobbed his name – not like ordinary tears. Like heart-shredded grief in the still night.

"I'm right here Roxas…I'm here…please wake up, god, please wake up already, Roxas…"

He held his little lover and rocked them gently, and listened to Roxas dream. The blond never remembered much, but he'd told Axel about what he could recall. An overwhelming powerlessness. Unable to move, unable to speak…and a horrible pain inside, like something was being torn out of him. And for some reason, Roxas always seemed surprised to find Axel there with him when he woke. Once, the blond had even mumbled in shock and wonder as he opened his eyes, "You…you're alive?"

With a final sob, Roxas jerked suddenly awake, Axel's name on his lips. Immediately, the redhead was there, touching him, hugging him, drawing those tear-filled blue eyes to his own.

"Roxas, it's OK. I'm here, it was just a nightmare again…it's OK Roxas, you're awake now." And his lover was sniffling and hiccupping like a much younger child, just for a few moments while he oriented himself and realized where he was.

Finally, Roxas' breathing slowed, his body relaxing into Axel's arms. A hand came up to scrub at his eyes as the blond moaned unhappily, "Ugh…again? Did I wake you?"

Axel just smiled wryly, reaching up to wipe his big hands over the soft, tearstained cheeks, brushing salt tracks away. "Yeah…don't you always?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "It's OK though."

Roxas pressed his face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry…" At the same time, Axel felt those slender arms winding around his body, gripping him tightly.

This was another part of the nightmares. The aftermath. Well…Axel didn't mind. Roxas was never this needy the rest of the time.

"Shh," he hushed the boy, tipping his chin up with a finger, touching their lips together softly. The response was full and desperate and clinging, as always. Roxas was already crawling into his lap, straddling Axel, fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed, only lingering on slow beginnings long enough to deepen the contact. Then they were moving faster, and Roxas was whimpering again, but it was a hungry sound now…almost lonely, but not quite.

It was up to Axel to scoot them both out of their boxers and reach the nightstand drawer with all the appropriate supplies. At times like these, Roxas didn't think…he just moved on instinct, trusting Axel to take care of the preparations. And Axel did…although stretching Roxas and lubing them up while getting a condom on _and_ keeping up with the fast-paced make-out session was a feat that required great skill and concentration…at quarter to two in the morning.

He managed though. For Roxas…he always managed. His fingers worked as quickly as possible, while his blond lover kissed and sucked passionately at his neck, making Axel shiver with need as well.

Tonight, Roxas snatched the condom from him before he'd even gotten that far, and Axel felt his head spin as nimble fingers unrolled it onto him…then gathered some lube from the bottle and stroked him, spreading the slick stuff.

"W-wait Rox…you're still tight…" He gasped before the blond kissed him again.

"Mmm…nnn…don't care…" Roxas was mumbling into his mouth, lifting himself into position.

Axel let go, giving Roxas the control, and promptly felt his lover taking him in, the heat closing around him, so tight, so very tight…and familiar. _Roxas._

He groaned, Roxas gasped…but the little guy couldn't wait. He didn't stop or pause when Axel was all the way inside him…just started moving, riding him, clinging to Axel's shoulders and grunting a little with each thrust.

Through the haze of pleasure, Axel kept his focus on Roxas, taking hold of his lover's length and stroking him fast, supporting him with his other hand as they moved together. And he whispered in Roxas' ear the whole time, reassurances over and over, "I'm here…it's OK…I love you, Roxas…I'll never leave you…I'm yours forever…I'm here, Roxas…I love you…love you…"

And then they reached it. The peak of pleasure – the release, together, as Roxas kissed him deeply, crying out into Axel's mouth and still moving, riding through it.

Then there was simmering, thrumming bliss…and Roxas held him, clinging like a frightened child to its mother, while Axel gently parted them and cleaned himself up, tossing the condom. He wiped Roxas off, oh-so-gently, carefully, murmuring yet more reassurances. "Mmmm…look at you, sexy thing…god I love you Roxas…there we go, it's OK, I'm here…I love you, babe, so much…"

Sweet nothings indeed. It was mostly so that Roxas could hear his voice.

He lay them down again, Roxas continuing to cling, both of them holding the other as tightly as possible without hurting his lover. And they kissed again, and again, and some more…and slowly, Roxas started to really relax, sighing against Axel's lips and breathing regularly again.

"Thank you, Axel…thank you…I love you." The breathy whisper against his neck made Axel smile.

"Anytime, babe," he mumbled sleepily as his lover drifted off again, completely spent at…almost three-thirty in the morning.

When they'd first started living together, Roxas had apologized profusely for waking him…but things like that weren't needed anymore. The blond knew it was OK to need Axel this way.

Because it wouldn't be long before the tables were turned, and the redhead was waking up in his lover's arms with vague feelings of nightmarish panic scurrying through his mind, whispering that Roxas had forgotten him…until the blond kissed him and held him and made love to him and promised him that they'd always be together, and Roxas would never, ever forget him or stop loving him.

It was OK, really…these bad dreams that brought them together so desperately. It made every moment so much sweeter…

As they happily shared their lives with each other.

~o~


	34. Hit the Showers

**Author's Note:**

Norikuu's idea again! Damn smart, that woman. 8D Don't blame her for the lameness I came up with though. LOL I wrote cheesy unrealistic high school shit! Who'd have guessed? XD

* * *

**Hit the Showers**

For three years, Roxas' one and only sport had been track, and he liked it. He had resisted it at first, but his father had gotten very serious for some reason and insisted that his son join a team. He'd have preferred football or basketball, but…well, Roxas clearly didn't have the physical attributes for either. Track had placated him a bit – anyway, his son was doing something physical and competitive.

Roxas' father may have been worrying about his son's sexuality even before the young blond himself.

It had taken Roxas a while – he was pretty naïve and clueless about these things – but eventually it had been track itself that had forced the awareness onto him. It was all because of the damned locker room.

It had started simple – blue eyes getting glued to wet, dripping backs in the showers. Roxas had shrugged that off, thinking about health class and vaguely chalking it up to adolescent hormones and the sight of wet skin.

His shyness around the other naked boys was easy enough to explain away too – he didn't have siblings that he'd grown up with, so naturally anyone would be embarrassed seeing naked people for the first time. He didn't allow himself to think about the fact that the embarrassment didn't wear off after a while, when it probably should have.

His first wet dreams had been vague, and Roxas remembered little from them aside from a tantalizing pressure and heat in his groin.

And then…Axel happened.

Roxas had always looked up to his teammate, especially now that Axel was captain of the track team. But Roxas, being a year younger, had not had a lot of interaction with the other boy. That had changed this year.

Maybe it was because Roxas was on a relay team with the tall redhead…maybe it was because Axel was a captain now and was trying to encourage the other runners more. Roxas didn't know why, but he'd had a few conversations with the team captain already this year, and somewhere between Axel's easy, friendly smile and beautiful laugh and the vague wet dreams at night and the god damned locker room…he'd developed a crush.

The realization had been mortifying, and had happened in the worst possible way. Stark naked in the showers after practice, Roxas had been suddenly forced to understand something about himself. And that something was apparently that he was different from the other boys in that he looked at the tall redhead washing himself and got a sudden erection…while none of the others seemed to have that problem.

Roxas grabbed his towel and bolted.

The wet dreams became suddenly clear that night. Red hair, big hands, a sweat-covered chest, a low voice, and stroking, squeezing, _touching_ that made him tense and gasp and come, come, come…and then wake up to fried brains for breakfast. Fried brains which were useless for figuring out what the hell he was going to _do_, but which were suddenly and belatedly _very_ good at recognizing all the signs and turning out the answer Roxas had never considered before.

_Gay._

After that, his once-fun track practice became a living hell. Even out on the field there were sweating, naked chests and panting, gasping young men everywhere, and Axel. Axel in the form of a spot of red forever on the edge of his peripheral vision. Axel laughing and calling to people and slapping Roxas on the back. And that was just out in the field.

The locker room was like a war zone, and Roxas was a covert ops agent trying to get in, get changed and showered, and get out again without seeing too many naked teammates and _especially _without being in the showers while Axel was. Unfortunately, he was being forced to choose between succeeding in his mission and looking normal…because he could _not_ pull such a feat off without a fair amount of slinking around and staring at the ground.

Soon there was only one thing to do – quit track. He couldn't handle the locker room. His father would surely have a fit, but Roxas would just have to deal with that later. Right now, he had to deal with the imminent threat of exposure as a homosexual to the whole school, and Roxas wasn't _ready_ to be – oh god – _Out._

And so, after practice, as the team was jogging back to the dreaded locker room, Roxas casually crept up near Axel. When the redheaded captain finished his brief exchange with another runner, Roxas cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ah, Axel?" They were about to go inside, and as the captain looked at him questioningly, Roxas held back. Axel waved to some teammates.

"Yeah, Rox? What's up?" Seeing that Roxas still didn't follow, he strolled over to the little blond as the rest of the team disappeared.

"Can…can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing pal, what about?"

"Uh…well…" Roxas fidgeted with his shirt hem. "It's about…the team."

Axel smiled reassuringly. "Look, if it's the relay, you're doing fine, kiddo! You've improved a lot and…" Axel continued to talk track stuff as he subtly turned and steered Roxas with him into the building. Roxas wanted to interrupt, but the taller boy never gave him much of a chance, taking all his attempts at correcting Axel's mistake as disagreements.

"…And at the rate you're going, you'll be absolute tops by the meet, seriously." Axel led them into the locker room – fortunately almost free of boys by now, as they were in the showers – and turned to smile reassuringly. "Trust me, I know what I'm saying. You've got talent, pal."

Roxas cracked an uncertain grin. "Uh… thanks…but um, that wasn't what I wanted to say…"

Red eyebrows raised gently, the smile still hovering. "No? Well go on, I'll listen. Sorry for rambling and – hey come on, let's get changed, we're behind – and like, not listening to you and all." Axel laughed and walked over to his locker.

Roxas swallowed hard and trailed behind him, his heart pounding from Axel's laugh.

As he reached the other boy again, he was hit in the face with a sweaty t-shirt. Stripped fresh from Axel's likewise-sweaty torso. The redhead was laughing.

"Hey come on, don't zone out there, snap out of it and tell me what's on your mind."

Roxas felt a shiver race over his skin. Axel scent. Axel's _scent_. Yeah, it was gross and kinda like B.O., but it was also kinda like Axel's deodorant and…and just _Axel_. His stomach tightened and he looked down nervously as the gorgeous redhead pulled his shorts down. Axel's scent and Axel's body and _Oh god please not now! Please not in front of him right now! Calm…stay calm…_

"Um, well…"

"Hey, you getting changed or what?"

Roxas swallowed and nodded, slowly moving to drag his own shirt off. "Well…I…I wanted to tell you…I'm quitting track."

"What?" Axel looked full at him, startled. Not angry or anything just…wide-eyed and confused and…in his boxers. And those were about to disappear too…

Roxas very firmly looked away. "Y-yeah…I'm really sorry about the relay and everything…"

"Wait wait wait," Axel interrupted, entering Roxas' vision again, fortunately wrapped in a towel. "I mean, why? Is there some problem…?" At that moment, the first swarms of boys emerged from the showers, bringing their noise and steam and bare skin with them. Roxas glanced up involuntarily, then reddened and ducked again. Axel, glancing around, got the idea that there was a problem with someone in the room. In a steady, reassuring voice, he changed his direction.

"Come on, get your towel, we're behind the others and I need a shower. You can tell me about it there."

Through the overwhelming sense of doom, Roxas vaguely wondered if he could get a shower angled away from Axel somehow.

When he reached the showers – only a few guys were left – Axel was waving him over to a shower head right next to his on the wall. Roxas' stomach didn't even get a chance to make it all the way into his shoes before the redhead had his towel off and the water on.

At Axel's insistence…he could only follow along. His hand shook as he hung his towel up, and he felt like he was trying to shrink into himself and stare a hole through the blue tiled floor at the same time. Being naked and next to a naked Axel…was hell on earth.

The voice that spoke was low and made Roxas shudder. "So come on, what's all this about quitting? Is it someone on the team?" Axel glanced back at the few guys who were finishing up. "I can help you take care of it if it is…"

Roxas could only shake his head, eyes shut. The irregular pattern of splashing as Axel washed himself steadied as the older boy stopped his motions to tilt his head questioningly at Roxas, who was just standing under a stream of water.

"Hey Roxas…hey." Axel frowned at the still-closed eyes, and Roxas' muscles twitched with the need to run, escape, just _flee_. "Hey, look at me will ya? Or like, open your eyes, pal…" Axel poked his shoulder and Roxas' eyes popped open. "There we go. Now come on…talk to me." And Axel slowly started washing himself off again, keeping one eye on Roxas.

He realized the impulse was happening too late to stop it – his eyes had already glanced over to Axel. Once there…Roxas was helpless.

Tall, muscled and lean, naked and wet and close. Close. Hypnotized blue just stared. Head to toe, he was amazing. Desirable. Mind-blowingly…_hot_.

And with simple, efficient motions that Roxas himself had probably done a million times, Axel chose that moment to take hold of his nether regions and swish some cleaning soap and water over the _one spot_ Roxas _really_ didn't need to look at.

A second later, green eyes glanced back over at the unmoving little blond again…and shot suddenly wide and down.

"Uh…" Roxas watched Axel's Adam's apple bob once. "Um, Roxas?"

He was hard.

A frantic snatch for his towel was way, way too late. Axel had gotten a clear view of Roxas' raging erection, and was still staring at him in shock. He was just turning to flee…but the last three guys were on the way out, and Roxas froze, seeing them near the door. They were in the way, they would see…and as he hesitated, a big hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey wait!" Then Axel seemed to think again. "I mean…uh, you probably wanna take care of that so I'll beat it, gimme two seconds…"

Humiliation now chose to give Roxas his voice back. "This is why. Why I'm quitting. Because. Because…"

Axel had stopped and was watching Roxas' face. "What's why you're quitting? I mean…why _are_ you quitting? We need you and…"

"Because I'm gay!" Roxas' voice choked out in a whisper that Axel heard just fine. "Because…because I can't do this anymore…and please don't tell anyone, please…" Blue eyes were wide and begging up at Axel suddenly. The redhead's gorgeous face was alarmed, but quickly changing to concern and sympathy in the face of the red-faced, begging, almost-crying blond.

"Hey, look…it's OK, I'm not telling anyone. And come on, you…you don't have to quit because of that…" Axel cleared his throat and sounded more jovial. "We can take care of something like that, no problem! I mean, if showers and shit are a problem, I can make it so you can get in here after everyone else is done…like right now, see, no one noticed us being late, so we can work it like this…"

"That won't help." Roxas cut him off.

"Sure it will, come on, why not?" Axel lightly slapped his shoulder. The tears made another jump for freedom but didn't quite make it.

"Because…you…"

Axel grinned. "I'm OK, don't worry, I can protect you, it's worth it to keep you on the team…"

"Because I like you!"

Axel's face froze in an uncertain smile. "Uh…what?"

"I like you…I have a crush on you…I'm l-like this because…because it's _you_." The tears slipped free, choking off Roxas' voice as they went.

"Huh." Axel leaned back against the blue tiled wall.

For several minutes, Roxas just stood there, battling for control, desperate to keep the floodgates closed…because if he let go for even a second, even one sob, he was going to be bawling like a three-year-old. And _he could not do that._ Axel just leaned back and stared at him, blinking. The showers streamed down in an echoing, steady patter, and steam rose. Except for that, there was silence.

Axel was the first to break the silence, clearing his throat. "So…you like me." Roxas only nodded, tense. "You got a…" Axel stopped in mid-thought, struck by a new realization. An instant later, his hand shot out for his towel, holding it in front of himself as he started again. "You got…hard…looking at me." Roxas didn't even nod this time, only curled downward, into himself. There was another pause, before Axel spoke again, musing to himself, with a slight smile audible in his voice. "I must be hotter than I thought…"

Peeled-open blue eyes stared at him. To Roxas' amazement, Axel let out a sudden laugh, and the next moment, his wet hair was being tousled by a big hand.

"Kidding, I'm kidding, geez! I'm not a conceited prick, really!" Roxas wasn't sure whether to laugh or…or what. He half-grinned weakly, feeling his face heat up even more. But most of all his stomach was fluttering, nervous and hopeful, because in spite of what he'd just said, Axel had…just touched him.

"S-So…you don't mind? You aren't disgusted by me?" Roxas' voice had an embarrassing squeaky quality to it.

Axel shrugged, his laugh a little awkward. "Well, I never really thought about, uh, liking guys or anything, so maybe I should be more shocked…I dunno. But uh, no, I guess it doesn't really bother me so much. Dunno why." He scratched nervously at the side of his neck and grinned a little helplessly at Roxas.

"O-Oh." The blond wasn't sure what else to say now. And Axel was still standing there, holding the towel in front of himself, but still so, so attractive…

"Well, fuck, this is pretty awkward, huh?" Axel half-laughed again nervously. "Do you, uh, want me to go so you can…" He vaguely gestured toward where Roxas was clutching his own towel at his waist. "Or…" There was a strange, unreadable intensity suddenly flickering in those green eyes. Like…curiosity. Like…interest?

"Since you like me…do you wanna look at me?"

"What?" It was only a breathless gasp. Roxas had lost his voice at that.

Green eyes watched him, bright. "You know…" Axel's voice was lower all of a sudden, kind of soft and cautious. "Like this…" And slowly, the redhead removed the towel he held and stretched out an arm to hang it back up.

Eyes wide, Roxas' hands flew to his mouth to stifle a gasp as he stared at Axel's body…and unwittingly dropped the towel he'd been holding. Red eyebrows shot upward as Roxas' hands flew down again, covering himself and flushing so hard he thought his hair might spontaneously combust. Axel gave a low, impressed whistle.

"Wow, you're really…uh, I mean, you must like me a lot." He didn't sound arrogant about it either, just…surprised. Roxas could only nod. "So…are you gonna do it?"

"I…I…" the smaller boy was struggling helplessly, confusion filling his blue eyes. Axel, in spite of his curiosity, could see how uncomfortable Roxas was.

"How about this?" He suddenly offered. "I'm just gonna…finish showering, OK? And I won't look at you. OK?" Then, without waiting for Roxas to agree, he turned back to the shower head and resumed washing.

Blinking uncertainly at this turn of events, Roxas didn't say anything. He just…watched. He really couldn't help it. Axel was right in front of him, exposed and wet and beautiful, and Roxas' heart was racing. The redhead seemed to have decided to wash his hair now, which he didn't always do, and Roxas could only stare, fascinated, as those hands scrubbed and combed through the long red hair, stretching up and leaving his entire body open to view.

His erection throbbed, and the hands covering himself suddenly became hands…touching himself. The contact was now a slight pressure, and without thinking, Roxas automatically pressed more pressure against his aching need.

Before he knew it, he was stroking himself slowly, eyes glued to big hands that slid down a firm body.

And then a slight whimper escaped his lips as Axels hands moved dangerously low, and green eyes glanced sideways in spite of the redhead's promise.

"Woah," Axel breathed, suddenly forgetting entirely that he wasn't supposed to look at Roxas and stepping a little closer. Roxas looked up at him, startled, but Axel didn't stop. He swallowed heavily. "Hey…can I touch you?" His hand was already extending toward Roxas, and before the blond could stammer out a "why" or "no," he felt a light touch of brushing fingertips over his hot length.

Roxas more or less melted.

"Damn," Axel muttered under his breath, staring at Roxas' face as he slowly moved his hand. "I've never touched another…uh, guy…before…" He trailed off as a moan slipped from the smaller blond in response to Axel's touches. The redhead flushed and looked a bit startled. "Hey…hey what the hell? Are you doing that on purpose?"

Roxas blinked. "Huh?" was the gasped response.

"That look…" Axel insisted. "That face you're making…are you playing it up or something? It's way too sexy."

"N-No," Roxas gasped, "I'm not…"

Axel didn't seem to be listening. "Shit…I don't think guys are allowed to be this hot, Rox…" Nevertheless, the hand on Roxas' arousal applied more pressure as Axel spoke.

"Sor-_ahh!_ Sorry…"

The blond couldn't think anymore. He could barely _breathe_. Axel was touching him, stroking him, looking at him…and then all of a sudden there was an arm winding around him, pulling him closer, and a low voice muttering, "Fuck it."

And then the hand left him, only to suddenly touch under Roxas chin, lifting his red face and lust-fogged eyes to Axel's intense gaze.

Axel's lips were warm and wet and soft and meshed with his own so almost-perfectly, but just a little bit awkwardly, uncertain. And when Axel moved them, neither he nor Roxas seemed to be sure what they were doing…but both seemed to agree on getting their mouths open and making the sloppy, clumsy kiss a lot deeper, skill be damned.

"Sorry about that…" Axel panted when they parted, but he didn't seem too worried, because he didn't let go of Roxas. "I mean…sorry for doing that without…asking or anything. S-Sorry for this, too…" And Roxas blinked at him, uncomprehending as Axel reddened and looked down, embarrassed.

Blue eyes followed, only to widen at the sight. Axel was hard too. Roxas had been aroused enough at the sight of Axel's body under ordinary circumstances…and now he was suddenly seeing Axel very, very aroused. The blond started shaking so hard he was afraid he might fall.

In response, Axel's arm tightened around his thin frame, drawing Roxas closer and pressing their erections together. At that, Roxas whimpered aloud, hands clutching at strong arms for support. Heavy breathing in his ear _almost_ distracted him from the hand wandering down his body again.

"Hey," Axel murmured, "Let's start over, huh? Let's…do it together." He paused, and when Roxas didn't answer, prodded again, not continuing until he had permission this time. "Please?"

"OK…" The answer was soft and weak and nervous, but Roxas could hardly give any other reply to such an offer. He wanted it…he wanted _Axel_, and even though he was mortified and scared shitless, instinct and lust were stronger, drawing him, forcing him closer.

Axel touched him, and Roxas tensed. "Here…" the redhead mumbled, guiding his hand, "Touch me too…" And then Roxas felt hot, firm flesh under his fingertips.

Axel led, setting the pace, stroking Roxas slowly at first. Pleasure coursed through his body, and Roxas couldn't help mimicking the taller boy's actions, squeezing gently and stroking the hot length he held. Then Axel was moving faster, and Roxas was compelled to as well, unable to think about anything else but the pleasure, the touch, and Axel, Axel, Axel…not able to spare the slightest thought for quieting his voice.

It didn't take very long. Neither boy was very experienced, and Roxas in particular had been at the end of his frail endurance for days. He came first, into Axel's hand, crying out and not seeing how green eyes bugged wide as Axel watched him, coming himself a few moments later. And even with the humming of orgasm running through him, Roxas felt the spasms and the hot liquid in his hands, and that, even more than his own climax, was probably what made him black out for a second.

When he opened his eyes, Axel was awkwardly trying to settle them both on a bench in the locker room. The room was empty and that was good, because they were both still naked. Axel had had enough trouble catching Roxas and holding the slick, wet body – grabbing a towel had been too much to handle.

Awake again, Roxas tried to move, mumbling that he was OK. Axel helped him sit up, and soon they were side-by-side on the wooden bench…silent and not looking at each other.

In a shell-shocked tone, Axel finally said something to break the horrible silence.

"I got off with a dude." He didn't even sound happy or disgusted…just…amazed.

Roxas couldn't help it. The weakness in his body, the strain on his mind – whatever it was, it snapped him. He started giggling softly.

Slowly, the redhead turned to look at him. Then, a little quicker, a grin broke over his handsome face. Before they knew it, they were chuckling together, wiping tears from eyes and laughing and laughing, and Axel was wobbling to the towel cart and grabbing spares for them both.

They managed to calm down after wrapping the towels around themselves, and Axel spoke first again. "Well shit, I guess if that doesn't make me gay too, it's gotta mean something. At the very least, I guess I'm not as straight as I thought." Then he paused, look at Roxas with a confused smile. "Or maybe it's…just you."

Roxas hiccuped a few times from laughing, but breathed deeply to calm himself. When he was relaxed again, he spoke more evenly than he had all day. "Can I…say it again?"

"Only if 'it' doesn't refer to that 'I'm quitting track' bullshit."

Roxas smiled, shaking his head, but then hesitated. "Well," he began. "See…the thing is, I'm gay, and I…I don't want to tell anyone yet, so it's hard. But…but I think I can deal with it now…that is, if…"

Axel hummed questioningly, smiling at him. Roxas took another deep breath.

"I…like you, Axel. I like you a lot. I'd like to…to date you."

Grinning and throwing his hands up, the redhead gave in. "Why not?" He laughed. "I'll be your secret boyfriend…but you have to stay in track. Deal?"

Roxas felt light-headed and insanely happy. This was entirely too good to be true.

"Deal."

~o~

_Continued in chapter 132, "Dirty Little Secret"_


	35. Bang the Doldrums

**Author's Note: **For my Kiki, and for all ARR lovers. Speedsmut. Threesome. XD

Hopefully the last ARR you'll ever see from me too, guys. I played with it, I tried, but it's not my thing and I'm done with it. :P

**Notice!** (Sept. 2011) I'm leaving this story up for the sake of those who like it, but don't expect any more ARR in the future. I'm happy if you enjoy this, but my experimental attempts to enjoy ARR (in any form) are over, and the verdict is: I'm not a fan. Sorry. ^^; (Oh look, I don't even really need to post the notice on this one.) XD

* * *

**Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy**

Roxas arched an eyebrow at the two redheads in his living room. Axel stood by the sofa, fidgeting slightly and glancing back and forth from Roxas to the other male in the room nervously. Said other male, who was a perfect stranger to Roxas, was lounging on their sofa, sprawled out lazily and grinning like he owned the place.

"Uh," Axel cleared his throat. "So babe, this is Reno. Reno…this is Roxas, my partner."

The one called Reno winked mischievously at Roxas. "A _pleasure_, Cutie." The way he said _pleasure_ made it sound like a blowjob.

Roxas ignored the stranger, choosing to look impassively back at Axel. "And you think _this_ will help us 'get the fire back' in our sex life?"

Axel scratched at his temple, looking unhappy. "You were the one who suggested spicing things up, and you didn't put 'threesomes' on your list of absolute reject ideas." It was true – Roxas' list had consisted of only bestiality, pedophilia, and amputation or maiming. It hadn't occurred to him that Axel would ever let another guy near him. Apparently, Axel was more upset about their recent relational troubles and desperate to fix things than Roxas had assumed.

"OK…so why him?" Roxas ignored the man named Reno, referring to him as if he were not there. It wasn't that he was naturally that rude…but otherwise, he was going to react rather strongly to the perverted leers that man was giving him, and he didn't want to admit just yet that he was fully aware of the sharp blue eyes practically undressing him with their stare.

"Well…he's clean, for one thing. And not too expensive…"

"Wait…you're _paying _him for this?" Roxas stared at his partner in shock.

Axel's head hung. "Reno is…a male prostitute, yeah." Roxas didn't know what to say. He supposed…at least this way there wouldn't be much risk of messy emotional strings…but _still!_

Reno chose that moment to cut in. "He didn't tell you the best part." Roxas shot him an expressionless look. Reno just smirked wider and winked again. "I've got a _huge_ cock. Wanna see?"

Axel turned red. Roxas blinked at the prostitute…then turned an intense, curious gaze on his lover…then looked back at Reno and allowed the faintest smile to curl his lips.

"Sure…let's see it."

It was interesting, their reactions. One redhead looked surprised and hurt and uncertain…the other traced a tongue over grinning, sharp white teeth and stood, lazily flipping open the fly of his jeans.

Then Reno dropped his pants. There was a pause.

"OK," Roxas finally conceded in an even tone. "Let's do it."

~o~

Axel's tongue swirled and thrust in his mouth, while a new mouth and a new tongue worked over his neck, sucking hard. His clothing had been stripped almost immediately between the two redheads, Axel pulling his shirt off while Reno took care of his jeans. Reno had also insisted on Roxas watching as his lover and the prostitute stripped each other while making out. Roxas had thought that it would be a buzzkill to have the caressing on his own body stop…but had realized rather quickly that it was anything _but_ a buzzkill to watch what Reno was doing to Axel. His lover was unusually submissive to the hands of this stranger…and Reno had a way of kissing passionately that somehow _looked_ as good as it probably felt. It made Roxas…curious. And, he soon discovered, the new bedmate also had a beautiful body – not that there was anything wrong with _Axel's_, but his was familiar. Reno's body was new…and muscularly thin…and that already impressive appendage of his was even more mouth-wateringly interesting now. Not to mention…bigger.

Roxas found it hard to breathe when he looked at Reno's cock and imagined it inside him. He just hoped it would _fit_.

Now the show had ended, and two gloriously naked and aroused redheads had returned to the flushed and eager blond waiting on the bed. Roxas was fairly sure those were Axel's hands rubbing firmly at his nipples now, which meant that the hand stroking his erection was Reno's…likewise, the long fingers slipping inside him were probably Reno's, because they had to search a moment for the spot that Axel knew without hesitating. When they found it, however, Roxas went suddenly stiff, arching and throwing his head back in a silent scream.

Turned out, there was a _huge_ difference between the way Axel would just press and rub, and the practiced, professional skill of Reno's prostate massage. Roxas reached out wildly, clinging with desperate fingers to sweaty flesh – he didn't know whose – and couldn't find his voice until the fingers slipped out again.

Only then could he look down and affirm that it was Axel who had taken Roxas' length in his mouth, and it was Axel who now sucked and bobbed his head in that familiar way, eyes closed, muffled sounds of pleasure resonating through the blond's groin. Roxas gasped, addressing the prostitute.

"You need to…teach him how to do…that thing you just did…while you're here."

A tongue in his ear, a hot exhalation, a low purr, hands on his thighs. "Gladly. Just a minute."

Roxas' eyes widened a moment later. Reno had pulled some interesting supplies out of…somewhere behind Roxas. The blond hadn't noticed. And now, in full sight of his employers, the redhead was slicking lube over a big, bump-covered vibrator.

"Shit…" Roxas breathed nervously. Reno smirked wickedly at him.

"Gotta prep you, Blondie. If you can't take this, you won't get your money's worth out of my nice fucker, because I'll tear your perky little hole." Roxas wanted to retort something – at least tell the guy to clean up his dirty language – but a hard suck to his length and the slow pressure of Axel's tongue stroking into his slit made him gasp and moan and forget about words or complaints.

He was kneeling on the bed, bending forward to allow Reno to slowly press the plastic toy into him, and the next thing he knew he was throwing himself forward over Axel's back, clinging to his sweaty lover who continued to suck him as his flesh stretched and stretched and the hard shape slipped in and in and _in_, all the way, deep, so _deep_ until he thought he might faint…

And then Reno flipped the switch. And Roxas saw light exploding in front of his eyes.

But he'd never come for a toy, ever, and he wasn't about to now…not if ice-cold, iron will could maintain his control. He panted hard and clung to Axel's ribs, his upside-down back, and fought hard for control.

When he opened his eyes, Reno had moved behind Axel…and Roxas watched in amazement as those long fingers, moments ago inside him, slipped into his partner. He heard Axel whimper – after all, it wasn't something Axel was terribly used to. Roxas had made sure that his lover's ass was no longer virginal ages ago, but their love life had long since found certain routines that worked well, and Roxas bottoming seemed the usual fare. It had been a while since Axel had been entered…but hey, tonight was about "spicing things up again," right? They had to do something about their tired routines…

Twenty seconds into Reno's massage, Axel was writhing and groaning so hard, Roxas' cock vibrating deep in his lover's mouth, that the blond's iron will shattered like glass stemware against a brick wall. Fists clutching in Axel's hair, Roxas came, shooting hard into the back of his partner's throat.

He was vaguely aware of Axel drinking him, his tongue pressing up with each swallow. Then, suddenly, Axel was coming too, and it took Roxas a moment to understand the reason for the sudden spasming, his lover's mouth releasing him and crying out. Ah, there – Reno had wrapped a hand around Axel's hard cock and was pumping him, jerking him off while still massaging his prostate. No wonder.

Reno let the two lovers recover for a moment, first necking Axel sensually and teasing his nipples in front of Roxas' hazy blue eyes, then moving to suck kisses over the blond's chest, a hand slipping down to slowly work the vibrator in and out.

Roxas and Axel hadn't done multiple rounds in a few months. The blond had told himself that multiple orgasms became rarer with age, and they weren't teenagers anymore. Apparently, however, they weren't that old yet, because as Reno ground the toy inside him and Axel's green eyes opened to watch his lover getting fucked with the thrumming plastic, both Roxas and Axel found themselves fast recovering, cocks newly hard and throbbing.

It was exciting…thrilling, even. The prospect of more, of _again_…_gods_ Roxas liked it. He liked it so much, he found himself reaching for Axel, unthinking, crushing their mouths together in one of the wildest kisses they'd had in a long, long time.

It was wet, hot, passionate…and then Roxas gasped and cried out, breaking the kiss as Reno slowly drew the toy out of him, each plastic bump felt on the way. Axel didn't pause, just moved his mouth lower, over Roxas' neck, and the blond discovered that, as good and exciting as an unfamiliar man kissing him had been, Axel's familiar knowledge of all his most sensitive spots was…better.

He didn't even hear the condom wrapper torn open.

The next thing Roxas knew, a large hand was sliding up his chest, pulling him back against a hard body…as a burning, slick hardness was pressed to his softened hole. Reno's whisper was in his ear, but directed at Axel.

"Watch him Axel. Watch him as I enter him." And Roxas was pulled back, helpless in the other redhead's arms, his eyes on Axel. Axel looked…uncertain. Nervous, but aroused. And he had a great view, as Reno spread Roxas' thighs with his hands, sitting on the bed, and the blond felt his hips gripped firmly and pulled down, down…and that cock, that huge, hot cock, slid into him, spreading him open even more than before, filling him, deep, deep, until his was a moaning mess, his own arousal twitching dangerously just from being penetrated.

Green eyes bugged and an Adam's apple bobbed. Axel was watching, sweaty chest heaving, and Roxas watched as that familiar hand slid down and Axel touched himself, grabbing desperately at his own erection as he gazed at Roxas.

Then Roxas felt Reno move, drawing out slowly, and Axel's eyes flicked up, over his shoulder…Roxas guessed there was a lustful smirk on the slut's face, a stare directed at his lover. Axel licked his lips, and Roxas was sure of it. And Roxas was…jealous. But then his partner looked back at him, and the blond grinned weakly, seeing Axel's cock twitch, his own throbbing hard as Reno braced him and then thrust _hard deep fast_ all the way back in.

A half a dozen more thrusts like that, and Axel was stroking himself hard, uninhibited. Roxas groaned, those nibbling teeth and lips at his ear again, a low, murmured suggestion accompanied by grinding hips and hands guiding his body, bending him forward.

"Why don't you help him with that, Sweetheart?"

Roxas didn't even try to recall the last time he'd done this – he just obeyed. Axel's cock was _right there_, hot and hard and he wanted it, he _wanted_…

He was pretty sure he'd never quite worked up the nerve to deep-throat his lover before – afraid of gagging – but that didn't occur to Roxas now. With a muffled sigh, he slid his mouth over Axel's tip and down his shaft, sucking and working his tongue and not stopping once. He went slower toward the end, but it was OK, he managed to open his throat around Axel and take him all the way in.

By now he was kneeling, and the cock in his ass, which had held momentarily still, began to move again as Reno positioned himself and started pounding Roxas _hard_. Between the slapping and thrusting and Axel's hands woven into his hair, Axel's voice moaning and whispering his name, Roxas needed no more encouragement to start working his tongue fast, drawing back a little and thrusting Axel deep again, encouraging his partner to move his hips, move, fuck his face _hard_. And Axel got the idea, complying…and Roxas somehow forgot that he used to consider this a line he didn't want to cross. Something about the giving partner maintaining control in oral sex…something about dignity…

Dignity? It was _Axel._ Suddenly, for the first time, Roxas realized something. _What the hell is there to be ashamed of? It's Axel. I love him and he loves me. _Where Roxas had built walls in his mind, rules to keep things "fair"…all of a sudden there was love, just love, and no need for fear or barriers between them.

Had their fights, their stagnation, been his fault?

When Roxas felt fingers prodding the place where Reno was pounding into him, he forgot his questions. When one finger slipped in, grinding against his prostate again while that huge, hot cock kept thrusting, Roxas cried out around Axel's cock, nails digging into his partner's hips. He could hear Axel breathlessly questioning, "You all right Rox? Reno, what are you doing?"

There was an undeniable leer in the answer. "Easy there, Firecrotch. I'm getting him ready for _you_."

Roxas moaned, understanding. A flicker of nervousness traced down his spine…but with each slowly added finger, he forgot his fears more and more. He wanted _Axel_, he wanted it, he was ready and he didn't care if it hurt. After a while, as Reno was helping him up again, back into a kneeling position, as Roxas reached for Axel and drew him close, pulled his lover's body against his and whispered, "Axel…please…I'm OK. I want you inside me…"

That low voice mumbled, shaking, "I can't…I can't do it, I'm not good enough at this, I'll hurt you, I'll do it wrong…Roxas…"

_Ah…is that why?_ Roxas relaxed, understanding _finally_, after all this time, why Axel was happy to keep things simple in bed, why he was always so gentle and a little bit ordinary, compared to Roxas' expectations.

Was is Axel's fault? Had his insecurities let Roxas down?

He'd think about it later.

The cock inside him drew out slowly, almost all the way, and Roxas felt arms around him, reaching for Axel, stroking his lover with lube. "Calm down, it's OK…just follow my lead. He's fine. OK now…we do this together. Ready?" As Reno spoke, Roxas felt a second head pushing at his entrance, the two redheads getting their bodies adjusted into position, Axel slipping just inside him…

Then, as Roxas exhaled, he felt himself slowly, carefully guided down, onto the two men's throbbing cocks, squeezed tightly together.

Three voices moaned together, hard. Roxas tried not to tense, tried, tried…but by the time they were nearly all in, he was grabbing, clutching, scratching, screaming, his head thrown back against Reno's shoulder, that new mouth on his neck again, sucking, sucking…

And then Axel kissed him. Kissed him so softly…it was almost shocking to be kissed like that while two men were deep inside him. But it was comforting, it was Axel…it reminded him of their first kiss, the way it started, and god, _god, _that had been the best kiss of his life…

Axel never stopped kissing him, holding his face and stroking his hair as he and Reno slid out together, in together, slowly, then a little faster together, hands reaching around, stroking his weeping cock, fondling, pleasuring, Roxas melted in their hands as they took him. Submitted…but thinking of Axel.

It didn't take long. He came violently, harder than before, and the tightness must have been too much for Axel too, because when Roxas released, his lover was ready and let go at the same moment. Reno guided them through it, and Roxas could feel the feral smirk against his neck as he and Axel throbbed and pulsed with ecstasy, their orgasms racking their bodies, tearing their voices from somewhere deep down.

He knew that afterwards, Reno pulled out, stripped the condom off, and came all over his ass. He was aware enough to know that, but not enough to care. Axel was still inside him, and he was in Axel's arms, they were one, they belonged to each other, and that was all that mattered.

~o~

Roxas opened his eyes and looked up from the bed, and Reno was dressed and Axel wrapped in a towel, handing him an envelope.

"Thanks very much, yo. It's been my _pleasure_ to service you _both_. Ask for me again _any_ time." That wink again. Roxas didn't even care though. He doubted they'd call Reno again, but…well, they just wouldn't _need _to anymore.

Axel echoed his thoughts. "Thanks, um…I think we're OK now. But…I appreciate it. I think…it was helpful."

Green eyes glanced back at him, and Roxas smiled, not bothering to pretend to still be asleep. Lazily, he just waved at Reno. The prostitute winked slyly once more and waved back, departing.

He was reaching for Axel, and his lover's hand clasped his before Axel crawled into bed with him. "I gave him a bit of a tip…for the, uh, lessons." Axel sheepishly chuckled, then bit his lip. "I'm…sorry. I needed lessons from a slut, I'm so _awkward_ at this…"

Roxas stopped his mouth with two fingers. "You're better than you think. Just…it's OK to try things out with me. And…I'm sorry for sort of…making it hard to experiment. I think I was placing expectations on you that…I wasn't even letting you live up to. Sorry."

Axel smiled, sighed, and kissed him, and it was like their first kiss, but better, even better than that.

It was OK now. Axel and Roxas…they'd be just fine.

~o~


	36. Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

Lauren's Secret Santa gift exchange strikes again! This is a Secret Santa gift for **evanescentwednesday **over on dA! She wanted crack/fluff, so I tried. XD Hope you like it, girl! ^__^

Merry Christmas y'all! There will be another Christmas story too...if I get it done. ^__^;

* * *

Sora wasn't going to complain. Just because he'd come home from college didn't mean that his parents should drop everything and spend time with him. Sure, it sucked that they had to work on Christmas Eve, but their flight would be in at six in the morning, and they'd promised to either sleep on the plane or drink so much coffee that they'd be all set and ready to go for Christmas morning with their son. Sora had smiled and laughed and told them Christmas could wait; if they needed sleep, he was going to send them to bed when they got home. Then he'd wished them goodnight and Merry Christmas with a smile, and hung up the phone.

Turning to face the cheerfully decorated living room, Sora sighed. He didn't remember the house feeling so _empty_ before. Well…at least he had one friend he could talk to and play with.

Fishing his ferret out of the large cage, Sora let his pet scamper up onto his shoulder as he went to get a treat. "Here you go, Riku. Good boy." He grinned as the ferret snatched the treat with his little paw-hands and attacked it happily. He grinned wide and laughed when the ferret finished his treat and set to snuffling in Sora's hair, just like he always did. "Riku," the boy chuckled, "not again! Hey come on, that tickles!" Picking the ferret up again, Sora set him down on the floor. Riku stood up and looked around with interest, instantly fascinated by the Christmas tree. The low-hanging ornaments on the bottom branches sparkled in the ferret's beady eyes for a moment before they were attacked by a streak of silver.

Laughing and enjoying Riku's antics – though only with the ornaments Sora knew wouldn't break or choke his pet – the brunet spent a good half hour playing with Riku and the Christmas tree and a few of the ferret's favorite toys.

After a while, Riku began to lose interest in the tree, and Sora scooped him up again, moving to flop on the couch and letting Riku rest on his stomach. Fingers scratching idly at his pet's head, Sora smiled and sighed. Riku seemed to sigh too, his rear leg reaching up to scratch briefly at an itch on his side before he lay down tiredly on Sora.

"I'm glad you're here, Riku." The brunet sleepily glanced at the clock. It had already been late when his parents called, and now it was almost midnight. Sighing, he realized it was probably time to turn off the tree lights, put Riku back in his cage, and go to bed. But Sora was so warm and comfortable, and his ferret was his only company at the moment…

"Well, maybe we can rest here for a little while. And you never know, Riku! This might be the year we finally catch Santa coming down the chimney!" Blue eyes sparkled excitedly. "I think I can stay awake longer this year. There wasn't a Christmas Eve party to get me all tired out, and you _know_ those parties are the only reason I missed him these last few years." The ferret cocked his head to the side, looking unconvinced. "Shut up, Riku!" Sora ginned. "Don't go being a cynic! I bet you a week's worth of treats I finally get to see Santa this year."

The ferret, unimpressed, lay his head down on Sora's chest. "What? You're not gonna wait up with me? What kind of loyal friend are you, Riku?" Yawning widely, the silver pet rested comfortably, obviously not feeling guilty. Sora just smiled fondly, catching the ferret's contagious yawn and snuggling down sleepily. "Well…maybe you're all right." Blinking slowly and dropping his little chin onto Sora's shirt, the ferret regarded his master. Sora let his hands glide over the soft fur, shifting to kiss the top of Riku's fuzzy head, as he always did.

"Man, Riku…" He sighed, eyes slipping closed. "Sometimes I really wish you were a human…and could talk to me…"

Two minutes later, Sora was breathing slowly and heavily, sound asleep, as the clock ticked over to midnight.

That clock was two minutes slow.

~o~

Sora felt like he hadn't slept at all, and grudged the fact that his mind had decided to drift up into semi-consciousness. Was it morning already? Geez, it couldn't be! He felt like he'd just shut his eyes! _Oh man, I hope I didn't sleep all night on the couch…_ Sora moaned softly, wanting to go back to sleep. But there was something weird…some reason his brain had abandoned Dreamland…

_Did I hear a sound? Was it maybe Santa?_ Sora's heart leapt a moment, but he tried to remain calm and look asleep. A moment later, confusion set in. _No…wait…what's feeling so heavy? _ Mind waking up gradually, Sora was becoming aware of the sensation of being pressed down into the couch by something very heavy that covered him from head to toe. Still keeping his eyes shut – just in case Santa _was_ there – Sora shifted ever so slightly. The weight on top of him moved too, and made a little humming sound…and was really, really warm, come to think of it.

Cracking one blue eye open at last, Sora froze at the sight of a sleeping face. A human face. A very _pretty_ human face, surrounded by silver hair… His other eye opened, and it slowly dawned on Sora that the face belonged to a boy – a big, warm, heavy, sleeping boy whom he didn't recognize, and who was laying on top of him and… _Oh. My. God._

_Naked?_

Sora squeaked in surprise and jumped…or rather, he jerked as far as he could, but he couldn't really jump when pinned down by a body rather bigger than his own.

The motion woke the sleeping boy – for he was a boy, and Sora didn't need to _see_ to figure that out. Blinking slowly, the sliver head lifted and looked at him. The Christmas lights reflected brightly in sleepy aquamarine eyes, hazy and uncomprehending. Then, focusing on Sora's shocked face, a blissful smile spread over the boy's features as his heavy weight shifted…and the next thing Sora knew, his nose, cheeks, chin, lips, his whole _face_ was being covered by wet little butterfly kisses, each one half a kiss and half a tiny lick. Kind of like…ferret kisses.

Sora remained frozen in shock, and the happy purring from the other boy suddenly stopped as the stranger pulled back, suddenly seeming to take in his physical situation. Wide-open surprise broke over the lovely face then, and a soft, somewhat low voice fell from the open lips.

"Ah!"

"Wh-wh-who are y-y-you? Wh-what do y-you w-want? G-g-get off me!" The worst possible explanations were pouring through Sora's mind all at once as the naked young man continued to pin him.

A twinge of hurt colored the pretty face at Sora's last words, and the boy seemed to wilt miserably. "Why?" He leaned forward, causing Sora to tense up even more, and nuzzled his head under the brunet's chin, pushing up insistently. "Master…"

The gesture made Sora blink. It was just like what Riku would do when he wanted to be petted… "Uh…uh…" Sora swallowed. "Riku?"

Riku pounced, smothering Sora in a sudden, exuberant hug. Sora squealed in surprise, yet didn't miss the happy rumbling sound from the other boy's throat – it had the same lilt that Riku's purring did, only…deeper.

Nervous, but daring to tentatively reach a hand up to pet silky silver, Sora attempted to take this in. "Ri-Riku…how…?" The beautiful, naked boy was snuffling him and smiling, not seeming to have a handle yet on the idea of picking his head up to talk. As a result, his voice was muffled in Sora's shirt, but the brunet could still make out the answer.

"I wished the same as Master did, I wished with you! So I can talk to you and kiss you back and pet you and make you smile and give you treats, too!" The head jerked up at last, aqua eyes sparkling. "You want a treat, Master?" Without waiting, the ex-ferret jumped up, bounding over to his cage and the treats he had never been able to reach before, then bounding back and holding one out to Sora happily.

Sora blushed a dark red and tried to drag his eyes up to his pet's beaming face. "Uh…uhm, no thanks Riku…that's really…"

"OK!" The boy popped the treat in his own mouth at once, munching happily. "You want a human treat then, Master? I don't know where they are, but I will give you one if you show me!"

"That's all right Riku, I don't…"

"Can I pet you then?" The boy was already awkwardly scrubbing at spiky brown hair. Sora had to giggle a little, even as he pulled away.

"Humans don't pet each other very much, Riku…"

"Oh," the ex-ferret cocked his head to the side. "Can I give you human kisses then?" He smiled, leaning closer, and Sora stiffened. "I know how…I watched the others…"

_I have a voyeuristic ferret?_ Sora's bewilderment was stopped short by a sudden press of warm, soft lips against his own. Blinking, he stared at the barely-open slits of aqua, hazy with pleasure, watching him a moment before eyes slipped closed…and lips slipped open. A wet tongue touched his lips, and Sora gasped, "Ahh!" At once, that tongue was gliding deeper, swirling into his mouth and moving in weird and unpredictable patterns that nevertheless turned Sora's brain to mush with their insistent, pleasuring intensity. A muffled moan escaped the brunet, but he didn't really notice. Sora was too busy experiencing the weirdest-tasting kiss of his life, thanks to ferret-treat-flavored tongue.

By the time Riku stopped, Sora had forgotten his protests. "Wh-where did you say you learned that?"

The boy beamed at him tenderly, nose barely an inch away. "From watching the other people. They did it lots in here while you were away and I was so sad and lonely for you."

_Other…people…in the living room…?_ "Oh my _God_." Sora balked. "My ferret learned to kiss from watching my _parents?_ And they were _making out_ in the living room while I was gone?"

Riku nodded. "They did lots of things, so I know how to make you very, very happy in the human way. When spring comes, I'll show you."

Sora stared at his pet. "They did _what?_ No wait…I don't wanna know. _Ew_. And wait…spring?"

Nuzzling Sora's neck, Riku answered with a far too pleased note in his voice for Sora's liking. "Spring when my heat comes. Spring when it's time to mate."

_That's right…male ferrets go into heat in spring…like last year…_ "Wait, what do you mean you'll _show_ me?" Sora felt like his insides had decided to suddenly give summersaults a try. And his _ex _-ferret was skill stark naked…and his face wasn't the _only_ part of him that was really…_really _pretty…

Still grinning, and now purring again, Riku was clambering back on top of Sora, ignoring any attempts at dissuading him. Settling down, stomach to stomach, the happy voice deepened. "I'm human now, so I'll need a human mate. And I want Master. Humans get to pick their mates, don't they? I pick Master."

And Sora didn't get a chance to respond to that, because his mouth was once again claimed by his extremely attractive former pet, who – ferret-treat taste notwithstanding – was entirely too good at making Sora feel thoroughly melted…especially for one who had only started their human life a few hours ago. Or however long it had been…

Sora stopped thinking.

He didn't really hear the front door, didn't see the time, and didn't find out until later that his parents' flight had gotten in about an hour early and it was almost morning. All that came to light later. After the adults walked into the living room to find their son making out on the couch with a completely naked boy they have never seen before.

That Christmas, the presents and other traditions were considerably delayed by the rather long explanations that had to come first.

Fortunately, Sora's parents were open-minded people, and it turned out that Christmas wasn't nearly as tricky as the arrival of spring that year.

~o~


	37. Fuck Off

**Author's Note:** Asked A Spot of Bother for a prompt. She supplied: Axel/Larxene, rated T, 500 words (clocked in at 499), and "You think you're being clever."

Canonverse; Re:CoM...in case you can't tell. ^^;

And no, I never thought I would either. O.o

* * *

**Fuck Off**

"You think you're being clever, don't you?" He threw the comment over his shoulder at the newly-opened portal. He didn't need to see who was there. It was the slight crackling in the air that always set the fine red hairs on the back of his neck on end whenever she entered the room…

"_Think?_" The biting, sarcastic tone barely preceded a rubbing slap on his shoulder that had the redhead swallowing hard to control the flames that crawled through his veins, aching to burst out through his skin and incinerate the offending limb. "We don't _think_ we're being clever, pretty boy. We _are_ being clever." Now the mocking voice was right in his ear, the up and down cadences of her sarcasm solidifying his spine into a rigid column. "Is it all a little hard to follow? Hmmm? Must be tough, not having a heart _or_ a brain…"

A slick, wet touch traced the shell of his ear and green fire tore through eyes that looked away, clinging to a white column for a long moment, hoping she was gone before the flames reduced his restraint to ashes.

"…Must make you feel so weak, so…_impotent._"

He could almost smell the ashes escape his skin. Something inside him was gone.

It didn't matter that they'd been standing in the middle of the large room. Her back hit the wall full-force, her head cracking against marble and her lungs emptying with an audible _pop_ before he was there, crushing against her with identical force and momentum, hearing ribs crack – hers or his? Probably hers…maybe…

To her credit, her cry of surprised pain didn't make it past her lips. Not that he cared.

Growling, his hands tore into her short blonde hair, smooth and _not pretty, not soft like feather-down_ stiff, slicked back until his grasp ravished it and dug in and pulled so hard her head snapped back at a dangerous angle, startled _not nearly blue enough_ green-blues looked up as _too_-pink lips parted ineffectually, airless and wordless and gasping…

Until he slammed his mouth down over them, crushing, _biting_, suffocating, forcing stunned submission. His body ground her into marble, every bone and joint and muscle of her hollow shell eroded by his onslaught, by his hard body towering over her. Her gasp as she finally regained air was followed instantly by another as he slammed his hips forward, ignoring the pain, making her _feel him_.

Her hollow shell shuddered. His hand flashed downward, grabbing mercilessly between her legs at the smooth, gentle swell there as he bit again, drawing dark red blood from those mocking, pale pink lips.

"_Impotent?_" He snarled, his hand clenching into a fist that drove water to the edges of her eyelids, though she bit her bleeding lips into remaining silent. "Next time you try to play clever, I'll show you what kind of hell my _impotence_ can put you through."

Then he slipped into the darkness, never more grateful for its silky, cleansing cold.


	38. Mutiny Below

**Author's Note:** Another prompt from ASoB! Axel and Roxas, 500 words (I overshot this time...700 D8), rated T, and "Do you have to suck on that thing like that?" XD

I don't like it, but that's beside the point. ^^;

* * *

**Mutiny Below by Ludo**

Carnival music floated in the air, the scent of popcorn and funnel cake fought for control of the slow, hot breezes, and screams and the clackity-rolling noises from roller coasters punctuated the atmosphere at regular intervals. The amusement park was as full of life and color and sound – and people – as always.

But Axel didn't notice any of it.

_In and out, in and out, in, pause…_ Pauses were the worst, the most horrible part. Pauses were when the muscles of Roxas' jaw worked slightly, his Adam's apple bobbing a little as he swallowed. Pauses were when Axel gripped the giant panda closer against the front of his body and ignored the sticky heat, because _God_ he was getting a boner from imagining what Roxas was doing to that thing inside his mouth.

"That thing" being a vanilla-and-sea-salt creamsicle Twisty Pop of cruelly appropriate dimensions.

_Out again…oh God…_ Slowly, slowly, one long, sucking withdrawal, exposing glisteningly wet stripes of blue and white, blurred together at the edges. Axel swallowed hard. It was OK…at this rate, it would be over soon, and then they could go…ride the Super Splash Down or something. Getting doused in cold water would help…probably…

And then a pink tongue slipped out to slide over the tip of the painfully-phallic treat in a firm press that the redhead would _swear_ he could feel in his pants. He shuddered.

Grumbling and a little breathless, he mumbled, "Do you _have_ to suck on that thing like that?"

He hadn't thought Roxas was paying attention, but blue eyes glanced sideways at him suddenly in response. Axel tried to believe that he didn't look like he was blushing. It was so hot, after all…_ Yeah, right._

With a blink and a shrug, Roxas looked away again. "Yup." Axel was just relaxing, thinking himself unbelievably lucky that Roxas must be especially oblivious today…and then the blond spoke again.

"Can I hold Mr. Fluffypants now?"

"Uh…" Axel swallowed again. Maybe if he'd been wearing jeans…but no, he had on swim trunks. And Mr. Fluffypants was still desperately needed to guard his secret…at least until the Twisty Pop was gone and he'd had a few minutes to calm back down. "Why don't you finish your popsicle first, Rox? Wouldn't wanna get Mr. Fluffypants all sticky, would you?" _Sticky…shit._ Axel was going to lobotomize himself with a frying pan when he got home.

He blinked and missed Roxas glancing at him again, so the boy's next words seemed like a complete change of subject. "I wanna go in the haunted house. Come on."

_Oh thank God._ "Sure thing," Axel sighed, happy to avoid discovery…and hoping, in the process, to freak himself out enough that his damn dick would settle back down.

And then Roxas started going to _town_ on the Twisty Pop. By the time they reached the haunted house, the popsicle was gone, and Axel was panting and harder than ever. With an unconcerned toss, the blond threw the stick away and headed into the dark building. Axel followed close behind, looking out for creepy dolls. Chucky-like toys had always freaked him out the most…

Two narrow passages into the maze-like interior, Roxas spun around, grabbed the panda, and cornered Axel in a tiny nook in the dark, setting Mr. Fluffypants behind himself to guard the opening.

The redhead blinked, startled. "Roxas, what the fu—"

And then there were lips shutting him up and hands pulling him down into a vanilla-and-sea-salt kiss, and a flat stomach pressing into his crotch and making him shudder again as Roxas attacked and all Axel could do was groan. Then Roxas was kneeling on creaky floorboards and tugging on his trunks in the dark and wordlessly going down on him in a cheesy haunted house…

Ten minutes later, three figures emerged from the haunted house – a relaxed blond strolling casually, a small smile on his face as he dragged a dazed-looking redhead by the hand…who in turn dragged a Mr. Fluffypants by the paw, until the blond turned and took the panda to keep it from dragging in the dirt.

"Merry-go-round," Roxas ordered, taking Axel's hand again.

"Yeah…OK…"


	39. False Pretense

**Author's Note: **Prompted by Teh Roomie again! ^_^ Nevermind about the word limit, I overshot it. And yes, there_ so is_ a Kitchen That Never Was. Nobodies lack hearts, but I maintain that they _have_ stomachs. Hence, the Refrigerator That Never Was. (It's a Kenmore. White, no doubt.) ;3

* * *

**False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
**

"Can you smell that?"

The question was soft, with a touch of curiosity, and it had Zexion's immediate attention. He glanced up at the slightly-taller Nobody as they left the meeting room. "Smell what?" he asked automatically.

The boyish face crinkled, Demyx sniffing again, then answering in a slow, puzzled voice, "I don't know…what _is_ that?"

Instantly, Zexion was sorting through the myriad of scents he could detect at the moment, picking out those he thought were close or strong enough to fall within a normal olfactory range. Of those, he then eliminated any scents too common to merit Demyx's puzzled expression.

"Is it Xigbar? He just got back from Wonderland…my guess is he was smoking some weird new mushrooms again…"

Leaning subtly toward the older Nobody, Demyx inhaled, then shook his head. "No…it's not him…"

Moving to his next guess, Zexion asked, "Is it sort of sweet and fruity? Marluxia has been crossbreeding his flowers again and he seems to have made a new one…"

Demyx didn't move toward the Graceful Assassin this time; he just shook his head. "It doesn't smell like that at all…hmmm."

_Damn it_. Zexion had found three rather obvious options in his quick cataloging, and he had been hoping it was one of those two…not the third one. Coughing awkwardly, his voice lowered to a near-whisper as the Schemer tried not to blush. "Is it…that is, ahem. L-Larxene just started her, um…today…"

Innocent aqua eyes were wide and clueless, staring at him. "She started what?" Zexion fought the blush harder, with less success. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Her, ah…cycle, Demyx." The young Nobody just blinked, and Zexion barely managed to not slap himself in the face. "Her _period_. You know, menstruation?"

Wide-eyed shock was quickly followed by a grin of comprehension breaking over the Nocturne's face. "Oh _that!_ No, it's nothing like _that_," Demyx grinned dismissively, then looked back at Zexion. "Wait, you can _smell_ that?"

Suddenly noticing that something was off with the fastenings on his cloak, Zexion fiddled with them, coughing briefly. "Ah, well, what does it smell like, then? Can you describe the scent?"

Frowning, Demyx was suitably distracted, to Zexion's relief. "Hmmm…I don't know…it's really tough to describe. I'll have to work on it." Then Zexion found himself unexpectedly slapped on the back as the bright young Nobody took off toward another hallway. "I'll let you know if I think of it! Thanks anyway, Zexy!"

The Schemer finished with his cloak and nodded, automatically sniffing again and beginning to re-sort the scents he could pick up. "Tough to describe" did eliminate _some _options…

~o~

"Hey, there it is again. Can you smell that?"

Another day, another meeting, another quick check through all possible answers to that question. "Saïx smells like kelp and salt water. He just got back from Atlantica…"

"Hmm, nah, that's not it. I'd know ocean smell anywhere." The boy winked. Zexion frowned in concentration.

"Is it chemical-y? Vexen…"

"Nah," the musician cut him off. "Not like that."

Frown deepening, Zexion considered the possibility that Demyx might have a better sense of smell than he'd originally calculated. He extended the range of possibilities and tried another guess. "Gunpowder? Somebody just headed through a portal to the Land of Dragons…"

"Mmm, nope."

"Can't you describe it at _all?_" Zexion was again reaching the point of frustration.

"Hmm…I'll keep trying, kay?"

Demyx left at that, shrugging amiably and seeming totally unconcerned with the puzzle he'd left Zexion to chew his lip neurotically over, unable to sort out an answer. There were just too many things he _could_ smell, and not nearly enough information from Demyx!

~o~

"Oh! There it is again, Zexy! You can smell it now, right?"

They were in the kitchen this time – a big problem, because there were even _more_ things to smell here – with a few of the other Nobodies, making themselves Saturday brunch. Zexion jumped at the chance to solve this problem now…and quickly picked out and eliminated any scents specific to the kitchen. If this was a recurring smell, it wouldn't have been noticeable to Demyx in the meeting room or hallways the last two times. And this time, there was only one immediate guess. And it had Zexion redder than…

"Is it coming from…um…th-them?" The Schemer whispered softly, nodding once toward the two other young men in the kitchen…who were currently standing very, _very_ close to each other as they nosed through the fridge together. Hell, Axel was damn near _draped _over the Organization's youngest Nobody…

Aqua eyes blinked with that characteristic cluelessness, glancing at Numbers VIII and XIII. "Axel and Roxas?" He matched Zexion's whisper. "Why? What do they smell like?"

Face flushing even darker, Zexion cleared his throat. "Uh…well…I didn't think you'd be able to tell but…they, uh, s-smell like…like…" He swallowed, hard. "Um…s-sex…"

"No _way!_ Really?" The whisper was far too interested. Zexion hurried to explain.

"They…they often do, actually. Ah, for a few weeks now, that is. Um…like they've just been in-intimate. I didn't think you'd notice…or anyone, really. But they've been…doing that. Intercourse, I mean." _Or else just masturbating together…very __**close**__ together. So that they both smell like orgasm and each other afterwards…but that's damn near close enough to sex that it doesn't make any difference._

Zexion was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice a small smirk on Demyx's face. Then he was answered, not in a whisper, but in a soft murmur that drew his startled eyes up to Demyx's.

"Mmmm…it's not _them_…but…it's sort of like that."

_Wait, what?_ Too shocked to reply at once, Zexion missed his moment as Demyx grabbed a bagel and the strawberry cream cheese and vanished from the kitchen, leaving behind an even more baffled Nobody.

_What else smells like sex? What else smells like sex, is even close to perceptible to a normal person, and has been present every time he brought it up?_

~o~

A night soon after that – a night like every other, on a nondescript tower of the Castle – Zexion was still torturing himself over the question. He just _hated_ it when he couldn't figure something out, and this was a _scent_ puzzle. He was _good_ at smells! And he had so few opportunities to prove that an enhanced sense of smell was useful and valuable, and now he _had_ an opportunity and he was _failing!_ This was _not_ OK.

So, when Demyx popped up unexpectedly, Zexion didn't ask him what had brought him to this random tower at the moment. He didn't even think of that. He jumped on the other Nobody with a question the moment he saw him.

"Can you smell it? Is it there now?" Zexion waited, tense, as Demyx hesitated, sniffing the air carefully. Then…he was grinning.

"Oh yeah…I can smell it. I can smell it _really_ good right now. Can you?"

_Ha! OK, hang on…_ He was already sorting again, digging for anything remotely close to the musky, bitter, sweaty smell of sex… The Schemer shook his head suddenly. The only thing remotely close was the warm, human smell of Demyx right now…

"Can you describe it better? At least a little?" Zexion was trying to focus on too many odors at once…it was too hard. And Demyx…was so close. His scent was so much stronger than any other…he couldn't push past it…

"Hmmm," The Nocturne purred, suddenly awfully close, leaning in, sparkling eyes running over Zexion… "I guess I'd have to say it smells…sexy."

His breath caught. Something about that look…and they were so close now, nearly touching, and the temperature was rising between them, the warm air changing the subtle undertones of scent…Demyx was beginning to smell…pretty damn sexy too.

"Wh-what do you mean 'sexy'? That's not a very good description, Demyx…" And then two gentle fingers touched his lips, stilling Zexion's protest.

"Shh. Hang on, let me see if I can find it…" Zexion just had time to notice the slight upward curl to one corner of the other man's mouth.

"Find it? How are you going to—" But that was as far as he got.

Heat. Soft, slightly-moist heat quickly replaced the callused brush of warm fingers against his lips. Dark eyes popped wide open, staring. Demyx was…kissing him. Light, beautiful eyes sparkled softly at him from beneath lowered lids for a moment…then vanished as the young man closed them, his lips beginning to move against Zexion's mouth, caressing, a wet tongue slipping forward a bit. Zexion hadn't had the presence of mind to shut his mouth, and in a moment it became impossible. He was being overpowered by the most warm, delicious sensation, Demyx's scent driving all others from his mind, so addicting. And he was unconsciously relaxing against the taller man…not thinking…not wanting to anymore…

He nearly whimpered when the lips broke away with a soft sound, but a moment later they were back, moving along his jaw and down his neck in a hot trail. A hand raked gently through his hair, another framing one hip as Zexion gasped, his own fingers grasping in black leather – the front of Demyx's coat.

The tantalizing kisses paused a moment, the young man nuzzling into the base of Zexion's neck and purring. "Mmmmm…I think I found it. It smells really good…must be _you_."

Reminded of the puzzle he'd been tormented with for days, Zexion pulled back a bit, glancing down in time to catch a naughty wink from the other Nobody before he felt his neck caressed again. This time, however, he didn't melt at the wonderful sensation. He froze, blinking, mind blank and not noticing things like seduction anymore.

_All this time…he was just…_

…_Well._ Whether or not Zexion was going to hold a grudge over this was irrelevant. If he was going to never speak to Demyx again…or if he was going to be spending a _lot_ more time with him after this…was a question for later. For now, immediate retribution was called for.

He watched the moment those wicked blue eyes went blank and unfocused, falling under the illusion he'd hastily thrown up between them. Distress washed over those pretty features as Demyx flailed, grasping for him, unseeing.

"Zexy? No…nooooo, Zexion, I _hate_ Agrabah! Awww, stop it already, damn it! How do I get out of…here…ugh…so dry…no water…"

The Cloaked Schemer left the illusion in place as he vanished from the tower. Demyx groped about for another minute before walking into a wall.

They were off to a great start.

~o~


	40. Love Bites

**Author's Note:** Challenged myself this time. Here's how it went:

"Hey dumbass, don't you like MarVex?"

"I _love_ MarVex!"

"Then why haven't you ever fucking _written_ any?"

"Uhhh..."

I also wanted to see if I could keep a sex scene short, like back in the day. Kept this one under 1,500 words, so...we're workin on it. Practice makes perfect. Enjoy some MarVex (PervNerd) porn. 8D

* * *

**Love Bites by Def Leppard**

"Marluxia, _why_ do we have to do this again?"

"Because role-playing is _hot_, you repressed nerd."

"But…why vampires?"

"Because vampires are _hot_, damn it, now hurry up! Nnn…harder…"

Obediently rubbing his lover's groin through fabric with a harder press, Vexen mumbled, "These teeth are hard to talk with…"

Growling, his lover ground his body back against Vexen's. "So _stop_ talking so damn much. Be more dark and threatening! And silent!"

Frowning, the "vampire" tried to focus on getting his lover's pants off, distracted by the unusual teeth he couldn't seem to stop probing with his tongue. They were custom-made dental prosthetics – they fit almost naturally and were as hard as real teeth. No rubber shit from the party store for this game. He just didn't really _get_ the whole thing…

"It's all just some elaborate metaphor for rape anyway…" Vexen mumbled against wispy pink hair.

A hand covered his own, and Marluxia thrusting his erection against Vexen's palm almost violently. Panting now, his tone still managed to convey his annoyance with Vexen's reluctance. "Damn it, did it ever occur to you that I might _want_ you to rape me?"

Startled green eyes glanced over at the young man. "You _do?_ That's kind of…sick, Marluxia."

He was answered with an absolutely _smoldering _look, right before the man turned and kissed him, a writhing tongue invading the scientist's mouth so fast the man was worried about his lover cutting himself on the teeth…

"It's not sick, it's _kinky_, and if you don't start _playing_ I will go find someone who _will_, I fucking swear to _God_."

_That_ got Vexen's attention. It also annoyed him just enough that the blond didn't have any problem pushing his lover down onto the nearby bed rather abruptly. Marluxia deserved it for even _suggesting_ that. In fact, the "vampire" found that the wrathful jealousy the idea incited made it very easy to become a predator, tearing clothing off the utterly fantastic young body he usually preferred to worship gently…

His welcome was vocal and…_loud._ It gave Vexen the courage to try nipping a little as he mouthed over that muscled chest, stroking his lover's cock more firmly than he usually did. Marluxia responded by crying out and writhing in a way that sent shocks of heat straight into Vexen's cock.

"Ah! Ah! N-no! Help me…!" Arms twisting in the sheets above his head, it looked like the young man was trying to escape, and in spite of his desire, Vexen faltered.

"Wh-what is it? I'm sorr—"

"Ugh!" The other man grunted in frustration, dropping the act. "You don't _apologize_, dimwit, you _force_ me. I resist, you force. I fight you and shit, and you attack me and fuck my brains out! _Get it?_"

Confused, hand going still on Marluxia's erection, Vexen tried to argue, "But what does that have to do with vampires? Why would a vampire have any interest in sex? It's not logical to…"

"Shut. _Up!_" Evidently, Marluxia wasn't interested in logic. He grabbed Vexen by the ridiculous black cape he'd forced upon him, dragging his lover up until Vexen was, quite unintentionally, _looming_ over the nearly-naked young man. "Come on, baby, _please!_ I'll do the white coat thing again if you just play along this time, OK?"

Eyes bugging, Vexen had a sudden vision – his _favorite_ vision. It didn't matter how many times he saw it. It didn't matter if they'd done it so often Marluxia had gotten bored and would hardly _ever_ do it for him now. To Vexen, there was nothing in the world like the sight of his gorgeous lover wearing nothing but a white lab coat, kneeling on the lab counter and pleasuring himself…pinching his own dusky nipples…fondling those soft balls…whimpering as he smeared precome over his erect penis, beautifully blushing in his role of lusty yet shy lab student while Vexen watched, waited…and then threw him down on the counter and fucked him senseless, ears ringing with Marluxia's ecstatic screams of _Oh God, Professor! Professor, more! Harder…__**please**__!_

He damn near came just picturing it. And the promise of getting _that_, even just once more, was enough to make him growl and _finally_ get a little bit into the current game.

Marluxia was soon completely naked, whimpers and pleas of _No please, stop,_ dutifully ignored…even if he _did_ have to force himself a little. Doing this while being told "no" was a little unnerving…and…actually, kind of a power trip after all…maybe.

His fingers were playing inside his lover's ass, the "agonized" protests beginning to turn him _on _as he delved into that tight heat and licked that smooth, perfect, firm chest. Then suddenly fingers were fisting in his hair, Marluxia moaning even more lusciously, "Oh God Vexen, bite…bite me! Please…"

"Bite? But…" He couldn't help his hesitation again. These teeth could really draw blood…and _blood _was kind of…going too far. Wasn't it?

"Oh fucking hell Vexen! Don't start again! Just _bite me already, please! Bite me damn it, bite…!_"

The "vampire," driven by the desperate urgings, sank his false fangs into the nearest soft skin he could find – the pale inside of Marluxia's upper arm. The "victim's" cock pulsed hard in his hand, fluid leaking over Vexen's fingers as his lover…_screamed_. "_Aghhhhyessss! M-more…!_"

Startled by the reaction, Vexen bit again, higher…then again as Marluxia continued to scream, cock throbbing nearer and nearer to orgasm. _Holy fucking neurostimuli…wow. Gotta get…out of these stupid pants…_ The "vampire" made a hasty, clumsy effort to do just that, while his lover continued moaning.

"Vexen…neck…"

"Huh?" The scientist had his own erection in his hands now, just about ready to lose it as he stroked himself and eyed the soft flesh he so desperately wanted to penetrate.

"Enter me…and bite my neck. Together…"

Blinking, the man frowned. "But if I puncture the jugular it could be…" His words were cut off with a none-too-gentle slap to his bicep.

"So _don't_. You're supposed to be the smart one, just _miss_ it, and get your damn cock inside me while you do, and fucking _hurry!_" Marluxia could be a bit of a bitch when sexually frustrated. Vexen…didn't really mind.

"O-OK…" Finding a spot on that youthful neck that was not over the vital vein, the "vampire" positioned his tip, ready to enter. Then, to loud moans of ecstasy, the man pushed forward, sliding into that hot body while pressing in with his teeth, feeling the prosthetics break the skin, slipping slightly into pale flesh as he drove into that firm ass…

And Marluxia was arching and tense, his voice dripping lust as he moaned Vexen's name over and over and clawed at the cape-covered back above him, the "vampire" following his instincts now and beginning to ravish his "victim" mercilessly. Vexen had never been very good at holding back once he was inside his lover. He actually had more self-_repression_ than self-control, and it tended to shatter as soon as his cock was squeezed in the heat of his lover's lush ass.

Besides, _this_ time…the view was unusually incredible. Almost as hypnotizing as the white lab coat…maybe. Marluxia was sweating underneath him – always a good start – and rivulets of deep red blood were trailing almost lazily down his flawless pale skin. Suddenly, an unknown thread snapped inside the older man. He'd always loved making an absolute _mess_ of Marluxia in bed, but he hadn't known it could extend to…_this_. But now, _this_…

It affected him so deeply and so suddenly he would look back with shock on the experience later. _Later._ Not now though. Not while he was slamming into Marluxia's body as fast as he could, urged on by throaty moans of, "_Rape me, Vexen, rape me __**hard**__, oh God…!_"

He had no idea how many more times he bit Marluxia, not until after, when he could count the teeth marks. _After_ they both came so hard they couldn't breathe, pulsing in each other's arms, intense and hot and scratching and _writhing_, Vexen's mind blank except for stuttering repetitions of Marluxia's name…and his favorite elements from the periodic table.

When he'd cooled off and counted the bite marks, relieved to discover he'd managed to leave 17 of them – a prime number – Vexen had a little question for his lover.

"Marluxia…are you…a masochist?"

Fingers playing in the semen splattered across his stomach, the lovely man just smirked at him before leaning in to tongue him sensually.

"You have _no_ idea, sweetheart."

_Good gadolinium…_

Marluxia hummed contentedly and snuggled up against his lover, nuzzling his chest with a happy purr. Vexen swallowed and blinked, remembering the promise of the white lab coat…and wondering, suddenly, if maybe some of his lab equipment would help embellish that little game…

_Well. It's probably fine._

~o~


	41. For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:** Eh, sorry about the Roxas-No-Want-Horny-Axel cliché…but when I had it the other way around, I realized I _just_ wrote a drabble with Roxas pulling surprise oral on Axel. So I figured it was Roxas' turn to get sucked off. ^^;

Damn it…was trying to stay under 500 words. *pout*

* * *

**For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

The last row of seats in the movie theater had, in Axel's opinion, but one perfect, timeless, and fairly obvious use. When the lights faded to black and the sound level reached its classic pitch – just loud enough to drown out anything beyond about a foot away – there was only one reason, really, to be comfortably ensconced in the back row. If one wanted to watch the _movie_, one chose the middle or the _front_ of the theater. This was a well-known _fact_.

Roxas, apparently, had missed the memo. He'd also neglected to inform Axel that he was more interested in _Inception_ than he was in his _boyfriend_. Axel had blithely thought that Roxas allowing him to choose the back row of the theater was a clear signal that they weren't going to be watching the movie. Yet here they were. Watching the movie.

Oh, how wrong he'd been.

He'd tried all the tricks. Arm around the shoulders, whispering in the ear…blowing in the ear, _licking the damn ear_. A flat palm had connected with his face, shoving him back. So he'd tried playing with little bits of golden hair. Running fingers more firmly through said hair. Running fingers down the opposite side of Roxas' neck, over his shoulder and arm and up his chest, at which point the lack of getting punched made Axel brave enough to try nibbling his boyfriend's throat…which got him harshly shrugged off.

Huffing a frustrated sigh, Axel stared at his lover's face, illuminated only by flickers from the screen. Trying again, he slid his hand very deliberately onto Roxas thigh…then up and in. No reaction. Frowning, Axel stopped playing and firmly cupped the boy's groin.

He was grabbed by the wrist, thrown off, and an angry whisper shot out of the dark, "Cut it out! It's just getting good!"

Axel tended to think it was just getting _ridiculous_, actually.

So, he did what any guy with a boner in his jeans and a stone cold boyfriend would do. He stood up, slid in front of Roxas' seat, knelt down, and performed his favorite magic trick – getting Roxas' pants open before the guy could _blink_.

Roxas, not being born yesterday, saw where this was going and started trying to shove Axel off. Axel, knowing he was going to do that, invaded Roxas' lap with his upper body and his head of dangerously spiky hair, making it damn near impossible for the boy to get a good enough angle to smack him. And, without further ado, his fingers and mouth went to work on Roxas' penis.

Unfortunately for Roxas' interest in _Inception_, Axel already knew the effect his tongue had on the boy's slit. He was all too familiar with the way Roxas jerked his hips when the ridge of his glans was traced with something hot and wet. And he _definitely_ knew exactly how to knead and rub the soft bulge of his sac, massaging it while tightening his lips around the head of a fast-hardening cock and slipping all the way down to the base, pausing here to open his throat and work his tongue and then swallow a few times.

By that point, Axel wasn't the only one with a rock-hard boner, and Roxas probably wasn't watching the movie anymore. Not that Axel was letting go to look up and check. Honestly, he didn't give a flying fuck if Roxas _did_ continue to watch the movie now. He was hard, and Axel was going to suck him off. End of story.

Which he did, without the slightest pretense at starting slow. He just wrapped one hand around the base of Roxas' shaft, kept the other one busy with his balls, and set up a nice, fast thrusting – a classic blowjob. With a classic result too. Roxas came in his mouth just when Axel was beginning to desperately want him to. And Axel swallowed it all – partly because he didn't have a napkin handy and they were in a theater, but also partly because virtually every time he did that, Roxas would watch and get badly turned on again.

Slipping his lips free of his boyfriend's cock, Axel looked up in the dark. To his great relief and arousal, his lover _wasn't_ watching the screen _now_. Flickering lights illuminated a face watching _him_, a lip being bitten _hard_, and a hot look in barely-visible blue eyes.

Roxas' whisper wasn't so harsh, this time.

"I can't believe you just did that. In a fucking _theater_."

Grinning, trying not to wince at the tightness in his pants, Axel purred back, "It's not a _fucking_ theater yet, baby…"

Nor would it become one…not that day. But, since Roxas then returned the favor and went down on him in the back row in the dark and they ended up missing enough of the movie that they had to sneak into another showing or end up completely lost for the rest of the film…Axel figured he could live with that.

~o~


	42. Best Way Possible

**Author's Note: **Happy weekend! This is just a random idea that sprouted in my brain because of something Kiki said. She's so loverly. ^_^

Thanks to The Cat Empire for this title, taken from an epic line in one of their songs: "Saturday was messy in the best way possible." _hnngh_. 8D

* * *

**Best Way Possible**

Roxas woke up to sun in his eyes, late morning sun on a Saturday, and he squinted and grunted a little because he'd forgotten to angle the shades last night so that he wouldn't wake up blinded. Oh well. He forgot at least half the time, and it didn't matter much, because the sun didn't reach his face until almost noon anyway, so he was ready to get up by now. Rolling onto his back, he glanced over at Axel. As usual, the man had his face sandwiched between two pillows. Roxas grinned tiredly and got up, stretching and yawning and rubbing gunk from his eyes. He'd let Axel sleep until the sun got over to his side of the bed – the man had been working last night until late, but they both had the day off today. Roxas knew Axel would want to start it the same way he had – with plenty of sleep.

So Roxas quietly left their bedroom and went to the bathroom. Then he got in the shower, relaxing in the hot, steamy water and waking up the rest of the way…and starting to think about his day. And the thoughts Roxas was thinking and the plans he was making had a smirk spreading across his face as the young man washed himself.

When Roxas emerged from the shower – a little later than he normally would have – he was decidedly clean in more than just the usual places, and a small smile was hovering in his eyes. Just waiting.

Grabbing a fresh towel from the linen closet, Roxas dried himself off and toweled his hair vigorously. And as he combed the knots out of his damp blond hair, that's when Roxas had his best idea of the morning.

He left the bathroom and walked across the apartment to the kitchen – stark naked.

After making sure the shades were all drawn, Roxas made coffee – naked. He sat on the couch and watched cartoons – naked. He smiled and waited for Axel to wake up – without so much as a sock on.

Hearing the bedroom door open, Roxas grinned wider for a second before changing his expression to a casual one. The next thing he heard…was the bathroom door closing. And then the toilet flushing…and the shower turning on. Roxas blew out a breath and shook his head. Oh well. Axel was a zombie until his shower anyway. It was probably for the best.

Roxas rinsed out his coffee mug and made himself a bagel. He stood at the kitchen counter and ate it – he'd turned off the TV when a new, too-stupid-to-endure cartoon had come on – and he was still puttering around in the kitchen when he heard the shower turn off. Roxas finished up what he was doing in the kitchen and walked out, just as Axel was halfway there. The shorter young man smiled amiably up at his lover. "Good morning." He walked calmly into the living room and settled himself on the couch again, turning the TV back on.

Axel had stopped halfway to the kitchen. He answered Roxas with a slightly-stuttered, "G-good…morning…" and watched him walk away. Axel stayed rooted for a moment, eyes flicking from the living room to the kitchen, hands scratching absently at his boxers and t-shirt like he was wondering why he was wearing them.

Roxas sprawled comfortably on the couch while Axel's brain choked and coughed itself back to life…and then, out of sight, the redhead smirked. And casually strolled to the kitchen and poured himself a coffee. Roxas' eyes were on the TV, but his ears were on the kitchen and it was getting hard to control his grin, even biting his lip like he was.

When Axel emerged, he was sipping his coffee calmly. He glanced at the TV with feigned interest as he leaned against the wall, facing the couch. Roxas debated for a minute, then just gave up playing at watching TV and turned to look at his lover. Axel…was looking almost bored in his effort to act casual as he leaned against the wall. The fully-pitched tent in his boxers was giving him away completely.

Roxas was grinning slyly and carefully choosing what he'd say when Axel spoke first, some of his casual act slipping away in favor of his grin. "So, Babe…did I miss a holiday or something? Because it's not our anniversary – I keep that marked on every calendar I own – and it's sure as hell not my birthday…" He watched Roxas over the rim of his coffee mug, eyes making no pretense at doing anything other than raking over every inch of skin on display.

Shrugging, Roxas watched Axel in return. "It's Saturday?"

Burning hot green sparkled at him. "Saturday is my _favorite_ day of the week," Axel breathed.

"Hmmm," Roxas smiled, alternating between staring into those intense eyes and studying the front of Axel's boxers. "So…I'm free today. Anything you wanted to do?" Roxas was having a hard time keeping his voice light. His groin was tightening in plain sight with every moment that Axel watched him with that ravenous gaze.

"Ohh…" the man absentmindedly replied, "I needed to go to the bank before it closes…"

Blue eyes shot over to the wall clock and back at once. "Well, you have ten minutes to get dressed and get there."

Axel's stare didn't even flicker. "Hm." He set his mug aside and pushed off from the wall…and in two paces he had his hands planted on the arm of the couch and he was leaning over it, purring against Roxas' lips, "Fuck the bank."

Anticipating his movement, Roxas jerked his head back and prevented Axel from kissing him…but he stayed close. The man met his half-lidded gaze with an arched eyebrow, and Roxas grinned broadly, whispering, "Why don't you fuck _me_ instead?"

"Unnnnh…" Axel moaned, eyes rolling back slightly. He growled softly, "With _pleasure_." And then there was no more avoiding the bruising kiss as he clamped a hand behind Roxas' head and crushed their mouths together, Roxas wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and responding with matching intensity.

It took seconds to get Axel naked, due to their practiced coordination. Axel always cared most about getting his pants off first, and Roxas had learned that it was usually his job to get Axel's shirt off, or his lover would get too into it and forget to take the damn thing off at all. Except for that one time…on Roxas' last birthday…when Axel had stripped for him…_hnnnnnfuck._ Roxas' cock was hot and throbbing now, and way too hard to waste a lot of time on foreplay. A few memories of some of their hottest play times were more than enough. Time to _fuck_ already.

They had a certain bottle and box in the nightstand drawer by their bed for whenever they should need such supplies. But that was often a bit too far to go, and long ago they'd taken to leaving a few plastic packets stashed under a sofa cushion. Both Axel and Roxas knew exactly where to find them, and no one else had a clue they were there. Axel was the first one to go after them, sticking a hand under the cushion while stumbling his way around the sofa to kneel on it beside Roxas. Given a moment to shift himself, Roxas absentmindedly clicked the TV off again. He tended to get annoyed by background noise that might interfere with his ability to hear Axel _moan_.

Noticing that his lover was applying a packet of lube to his fingers, Roxas intervened, snatching a condom and ripping it open and grabbing Axel's cock – to put it on for him, of course, not to get distracted by stroking and fondling his lover's hard member, no, not at all. He explained breathlessly over Axel's surprised groan, "Don't even bother. Not needed."

Green eyes cleared just enough to show curiosity. "But we haven't done it since Wednesday…"

Roxas just smirked, knowing that when he really let go, he had the sexiest smirk Axel had ever seen. The man had once orgasmed at the sight of it. Roxas met Axel's eyes…and _really let go_.

"I was thinking of you in the shower earlier…" he hinted, and winked.

Axel whimpered and promptly choked on his own tongue. It was with fumbling hands that he changed from lubing his own fingers to fisting his cock, spreading slickness over the condom urgently. Roxas watched, struggling to swallow the drool pooling in his mouth.

"Baby, you're so hot…" Axel breathed, raking a hand through gold. And, without further ado, he bent Roxas over the arm of the couch, lifted his hips with one hand on the small of Roxas' back, and drove himself forward into his lover as Roxas arched and spread his legs as wide as the space would allow. His head dropped back when his neck gave out, and Roxas didn't care. When Axel was all the way in and pausing for the obligatory count to five (ten being ideal, but almost never tolerable for either of them), _then_ Roxas made an effort to pull his head back up. His neck was trembling with the strain of lifting, and Axel's hips were trembling with the strain of holding still. They crushed their mouths together to distract from the tension in their bodies, and then…

Someone knocked on their front door.

Hazily, Roxas opened his eyes, meeting Axel's and reading in them, quite plainly, _I don't give a shit. They can go blow themselves._ Roxas tended to agree, since he wasn't expecting any deliveries and none of their neighbors even came close to being as important as the anticipation that shuddered through his body as Axel drew back…

Still, when Axel thrust back in hard and deep and Roxas spasmed with pleasure as his head fell back over the armrest of the couch, the young man retained _just_ enough thought to put all his effort into stifling his scream of pleasure. After all, even if most of the neighbors were under no delusions about the two young men living together and had long ago learned to just turn up their TVs rather than bang on the walls…well. Roxas still _tried_. He didn't _mean_ to make people hear things they didn't want to.

So he bit his lip _hard_ as Axel rammed him again, and when his lover began to thrust faster and digging his nails into Axel's shoulder blades didn't work anymore because Axel was sucking his sanity out of him through his _neck_…Roxas just let go with one hand and used it instead to cover his mouth and try to muffle the gut-deep _moans_ of passion that he couldn't help making.

Unfortunately, Axel didn't have a free hand. And he didn't try _quite_ so hard. And he could be pretty damn vocal himself.

The knock was repeated, an insistent but polite _tap-tap-tap_. Then a curious male voice that sounded very much like their neighbor Zexion called through the barrier, "Roxas? Axel? You home? I need to borrow…"

Surfacing suddenly from Roxas' throat, Axel cut him off right there, yelling loud enough to be heard through the _walls_, let alone the door, "_Go away, we're fucking!_"

Jaw dropping, Roxas stared at his lover in shock. Axel glanced down at him, face sweaty and totally serious, and then seemed to register Roxas' _I can't believe you just said that_ look. As an afterthought – apparently in an effort to mollify Roxas by being more neighborly – Axel added, "Come back later!"

"Axel! What…that was _Zexion! _He doesn't know we're gay!" As much as a part of him wanted to continue to be horrified…he could far too easily imagine the red-faced look of embarrassment on Zexion's face as the oblivious man finally learned directly what most of the neighbors had been able to easily guess. It was…pretty damn hilarious.

"So now he knows. He should pay more attention anyway." And with that rough-voiced pronouncement, Axel clearly considered the matter closed. His hips snapped forward and his mouth found Roxas' chest as the young man gasped and fell back again. Still wavering between shock and laughter, Roxas wasn't given any more time to think about it. Axel was already pounding into him and biting at his nipples, and Roxas was grinning like a maniac and hanging on with both hands and thinking, _Oh, fuck Zexion._

He didn't want to be quiet anyway. He wanted to _scream_.

"_Aaaaaaaggghfuck, __**yes!**_" Roxas didn't hold anything back this time. Axel had the best possible angle for digging into his prostate on every inward thrust, and Roxas was losing his _mind_. "Ohhhh _yes_, yes _Axel!_"

If Zexion had been wondering if Axel was joking, he'd know better now.

"Ohhh, Baby, you're amazing," Axel's voice was rough and breathy and right in Roxas' ear. Any remaining thoughts of anyone else flew right out of his mind. They were the only two people alive, weren't they? _Yeah…totally._

"I…love you I'm gonna…come…Axel…c-come with me, _mmmmh, please…!_" All he had to do was ask. Axel knew exactly what buttons to press – where to touch, and when, and just how hard. He could make Roxas come whenever he was ready, and Roxas could do the same to him, whenever he was taking the lead. They knew each other so well. To Roxas, it was a thing of beauty.

And, with a few more hard thrusts, Axel was ready, and Roxas couldn't do anything but lose control along with him when he nailed that spot inside _just like that_ and his thumb did that thing over his slit _oh God right there_ and it was more than they could stand and it was hot and it was _good_.

Like it always, always was. _Good_. Because it was Axel. And to Roxas, nobody made monogamy _the shit_ like Axel did.

"You know…" Axel's dazed and dreamy voice began, as they sat side by side on the couch, drifting back to sanity, totally nude, "…you're the best damn thing to ever happen to me."

"I know," Roxas sighed, sliding his hand over to weave fingers together with Axel's. "What would your life be like without me?"

"Oh, boring as _fuck_," Axel pronounced, as though it were a given. "Probably not worth bothering with either. Yuck."

"Well, don't worry." Roxas lifted their hands, still a little too weak to do much else, and pecked Axel's fingers. "I'm not going anywhere. Unless you do. And then I'm coming with you." He winked, smirking unashamedly at his lover.

Axel grinned back. "I _love_ it when you 'come' with me…" Roxas snorted. They were so immature sometimes. He loved it.

Teasing back, he let his dirty little mind do the talking. "Are you going to get another shower? Because _I'd_ love to 'come' with you, too…"

"Again?" Axel beamed openly.

Roxas held up a finger, smiling. "Maybe just _one_ more time before I let you get breakfast?"

Axel laughed his Axel-laugh, which was the best laugh in the world, to Roxas…and then he kissed him, nuzzling and brief. "I love you." Some words never got old.

"Likewise," Roxas returned, letting Axel help him as they pulled themselves to their feet. Then he jumped and yelped as his ass was pinched, followed by a long, groping squeeze. "Hey!" Roxas giggled, limping to the bathroom with Axel prowling behind, still molesting his ass.

"Walking around naked first thing in the morning…" Axel huffed with a smile. Roxas was clearly being dubbed _incorrigible_.

"I was just trying to help get you _up_," he teased, turning shower faucet knobs on _again_. Good thing water was included in their rent.

Axel teased back, but with a deeper roughness slipping into his tone again, "Oh, it _worked_."

Letting his own hands touch back, Roxas fondled Axel's half-hard cock. "I can see that," he purred. "Now _come here_…and give me a _hickie_." He pulled Axel's arm, dragging them both into the shower.

Green eyes widened. "_Love_ to. What for?" He buried his face in Roxas' neck, apparently planning to listen and suck at the same time. He was a good multi-tasker.

"So I can watch Zexion get all flustered when we go over and apologize later."

They were both laughing as Axel bit a nice, obvious bruise into Roxas' neck. They were both coming when Roxas did the same.

They did that a lot.

~o~


	43. Little Smirk

**Author's Note:** I been busy lately, y'all. I thought a drabble might get me back in the groove. ^^; Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Little Smirk by Theory of a Deadman**

Seducing your best friend wasn't easy when about eighty percent of your time with him was spent at school. But then, Axel liked challenges. It was all about finding the right opportunities, in his opinion. "Strike while the iron is hot," and all that. And if Roxas was practically never "hot"…well, Axel was a former Boy Scout. He _hoped_ he was resourceful enough to start a fire with whatever was handy.

Art class on Friday afternoons was turning out to be _very _handy. Anticipating the joys of retirement, the art teacher had decided to supplement his curriculum with some art history – in the form of a documentary series he put in every Friday for all his classes to watch while he snoozed at his desk.

The upshot of this decision was that Axel found himself sitting beside Roxas at their nice, big art table in the dark…every Friday afternoon. At first, he'd only done a little sneaky snuggling. People weren't paying too much attention to the movie – too many of them were whispering to each other, which meant eyes that might see. And Roxas would _kill_ him if he did anything suspicious where people might see, because Axel's parents were pretty homophobic, and Roxas cared about preventing rumors for the sake of Axel not getting disowned, _blah blah blah_.

Axel didn't care nearly as much, but seducing your best friend was about opportunities…and not screwing things up.

After a month, more and more tired teenagers were wisely using art class for a little after-lunch nap, gathering energy for Friday night activities. And, with more and more heads down on art tables, Axel started to get a little more daring.

Snuggled up close to Roxas in the dark, it was easy to lean in just a little and brush a light kiss over Roxas' ear. The boy tensed and hissed, "Not here!" But Axel didn't pull back. The volume was up high, and he knew he could purr softly right into Roxas' ear without anyone hearing.

"No one's looking." It was true, after all. He'd already checked.

Roxas didn't say anything, and Axel took that as an open invitation to proceed. He proceeded right down the side of Roxas' throat, accordingly. It was undeniably thrilling, necking at school, in _class_. It was exciting enough in his room or Roxas', when they could be walked in on and caught, and it was exhilarating and kinda kinky that one time in the boys' bathroom…but in _class?_ It was setting Axel's every nerve on _fire_ with the thrill, and God, was it just him, or did Roxas' neck taste unusually amazing?

When Roxas tipped his head to the side, giving Axel just a _little_ more access…oh, it was definitely amazing. It was the kind of amazing that made it pretty damn hard to keep his advances subtle. But that was a part of the thrill – the tension of getting away with it in public, the straining self-control, the agony of _waiting_, of _stopping_ when it was just getting _good_.

After that, Fridays were, without a doubt, better than ever.

Two Fridays later, Axel was ignoring the Impressionalists in favor of tonguing behind Roxas' ear when he heard a soft sigh and felt the smaller body shudder slightly and then Roxas had turned his head and found his lips and they were _making out in class_, quiet and hiding in a huddled mass in the corner, but _totally doing it_. Tongues down each other's throats and all. Axel desperately needed to gasp for air, both from shock and a rapidly building need for oxygen, but he had to keep it quiet, silent and controlled as he struggled to spare a thought for things like _breathing_ when every cell in his body was concentrated on _Roxas_ and _hot_ and _want_ instead.

When the bell rang, they had literally fifteen seconds to break apart before someone turned on the lights, and in those fifteen seconds they both realized their mistake. Green eyes met blue as soon as the lights flicked on, and Axel knew he was in deep shit. _His_ sweater hung down just low enough that it didn't matter if his jeans failed to hide his…excitement. He just needed to cool his head for a few minutes and he would be fine. Roxas, on the other hand…well. _Roxas_ had to hold a notebook in front of himself in sort of a funny way while he tried to regain control, and those sharp blue eyes informed Axel immediately that it was _all his fault_ and he could probably forget about "alone time" together that evening. Because Roxas was _pissed_. And embarrassed…which made him _pissed_.

_Damn it._

But, well…it wasn't the end of the world. Having Roxas pissed at him wasn't so fun, and missing out on their alone time that weekend sucked, especially since Axel was pretty sure he and Roxas were getting _really _close to taking things below the belt…but it wasn't too bad, overall. Making out in class was hot enough to be worth it, in Axel's opinion.

A week later, it was Movie Friday again. Axel didn't see a single head in the room that wasn't down on the table after ten minutes, and Roxas, who had been allowing less than usual this past week, seemed to have forgotten his annoyance quite suddenly. Because when Axel leaned in close and slid his hand over Roxas' thigh, he was met with neither reprimands nor resistance.

_Awesome! He's not mad anymore. I wonder if he'll let me…_

Opportunity. His hand was already _on_ Roxas' thigh…and Roxas wasn't stopping him, and no one would see because there was the art table in the way even if the lights were on, and they _weren't_ on, and the whole damn _class_ was asleep.

Making the most of his chance, Axel let his hand linger over the denim-covered thigh while he slipped in to nibble on Roxas' earlobe and run the fingers of his other hand through blond hair, knowing Roxas liked that feeling, even if he wouldn't admit it. As he'd hoped, Roxas responded with a little tilt of his head – permission to continue. _Yes oh yes oh…!_ In all honesty, the past week had been harder for Axel than he'd let on. He was feeling terribly frustrated, missing the feeling of warm skin and the taste of Roxas… He'd been in withdrawal but not admitting it, and _God_ but he was excited for an end to _that_ bullshit.

So he didn't spend all that long mouthing over Roxas' neck and petting slowly over his thigh before going further. His hand was so close…it was almost accidental, the way it just slipped over to the crotch of Roxas' jeans. Axel heard a soft gasp, but Roxas didn't stop him. He didn't move to kiss Axel back or anything, but he didn't push him away, and Axel felt so lightheaded he was worried he might faint, because he'd never touched Roxas like this before. Oh, there'd been an accidental brush or two in the heat of making out, but he'd never had the nerve to put his hand on Roxas so _intentionally _like this. To touch…and to cup the bulge in Roxas' pants and start lightly kneading and stroking…

Once again, it was fast getting hard to control his breathing as Axel experimented with his hand between Roxas' legs. He almost couldn't even remember what he was doing with his mouth, he was so overwhelmed by the illicit thrill of the location and the fact that he was _touching Roxas' penis_ for the first time. Hell, he could _feel it, _he could trace it with a dragging scratch of a fingernail over denim…and _that_ got a reaction. Roxas tensed and drew in air, deep and shuddering, and his legs – trembling just slightly – moved a little further apart.

Now Axel was sure – he could feel the response under his hand as Roxas' cock began to harden. Swallowing hard, Axel stroked over the growing shape of Roxas' erection. He couldn't _believe _it – Roxas was getting hard, and Axel was touching him, and Roxas was _letting_ Axel touch him! In school!

Axel failed to recall any lessons he _should_ have learned a week ago about boners in school. He failed to think about anything at all. He had just enough attention for one thought – _I'm turning Roxas on. He…he's hard for me_.

There was never really a point where Axel decided what he would do next. His fingers just sort of found the button on Roxas' pants before he'd realized, and the zipper just seemed like a natural magnet after that, and then for some reason the fabric between his hand and Roxas' penis was _way_ thinner and softer than denim and that was _perfect_. Roxas' shape was easier to feel, the heat from his body was hotter, and Axel was finding this more arousing than anything they'd ever done or any dream or fantasy he'd ever had. When he couldn't take it anymore and just let his hand slip under the elastic of Roxas' boxers, Axel almost _moaned_. He had his fingers wrapped around Roxas' cock…it wasn't like he could just _stop_. Not unless Roxas stopped him. And Roxas was only leaning into him and breathing hard. Not exactly discouraging.

Forgetting the movie and the location, Axel began to stroke and fondle Roxas, massively enjoying the chance to touch his boyfriend like this. Jerking himself off was nothing compared to this. Roxas was too hot, too sexy and irresistible, and he _smelled_ just…_God._

Fortunately, Axel remained aware of the need for silence, but only on some instinctive level. He wasn't really thinking about _why_ anymore, he was just jerking Roxas off and trying to do it as secretively as possible. Reasons didn't matter. Making Roxas come…that mattered.

By the time Roxas _did_ come, Axel was getting close to desperate himself. His pants were _so_ tight, but he couldn't begin to think about touching himself when he was still touching Roxas like this. Everything inside him was just _aching_ for that moment when Roxas finally gasped softly, his hand fisting in Axel's shirt as his cock pulsed and released and Axel caught the warm, sticky fluid in his hand, feeling its consistency with shuddering arousal and satisfaction.

It was a first, and it made Axel giddy with bliss. And he couldn't help kissing Roxas then – he just needed to. He didn't pay any attention to Roxas zipping his pants back up. He just melted against his boyfriend and didn't worry so much about himself, even as his own groin throbbed with need. In a minute, damn it…Roxas was _yummy_…

The bell rang.

When the lights went on seconds later, Axel was left staring in bewilderment as Roxas gathered up his book bag. It took his befuddled brain another moment to realize that he wasn't wearing anything helpful this week – just jeans. He had an obvious boner, a hand full of Roxas' _come_, and five minutes to get to his next class. _Roxas…_had a slight flush to his face and a brightness to his eyes, but nothing he couldn't easily laugh off as it being too warm in the art room or maybe a just-woke-up look.

And then those lovely blue eyes looked at Axel, and in their sweet innocence there was just a touch of a knowing smile as Roxas handed Axel…a notebook.

"How embarrassing, huh?" The blond smirked just slightly when he said it, then turned and left Axel sitting there, wide-eyed and speechless.

~o~


	44. New Beginning

**Author's Note:** If you find this sexy…I worry about you. ^^;

* * *

**New Beginning by Trapt**

His lungs were burning and his throat rasping hard enough to make him gag by the time he reached the bridge. But adrenaline got him over the barriers closing the bridge off – adrenaline born from agonized desperation. _Let him be okay, let him be okay._

Two figures stood out dark against the last light in the sky. Relief and renewed fear flooded him. _He's still okay._ But also…_ The message was true._

"_Bailey's Bridge in ten min. or he dies, asshole."_

Twenty feet away and still straining to see if Roxas was unhurt, Axel pulled up sharp at the sight of a bright, sharp glint of twilight on metal…and the smooth threat of a familiar deep voice.

"Better stop there, Axel."

He swallowed, trying to get enough moisture into his throat to use it for speaking again.

"Reno. Why are you doing this?"

A disdainful snort. "You're _asking?_ Why do I do _anything_, dipshit?"

Still gulping for air, for calm, for sanity to save a life, Axel's eyes snapped away from the tall, lanky shadow to the shorter figure, just for a moment. In the dim light he could see the knife at a tense, trembling throat, the blindfold and taped mouth and hands, Reno holding a thin arm with a crushing grip. Roxas wasn't hurt, though…not yet. And he wouldn't be. _He fucking wouldn't be._

"There's no contract out on him, Reno. There's no reason for anyone to order one, and if they _did_, I'd know. And then even _you_ wouldn't find him."

"Ah, but there you're wrong, yo. Private contract. Person to person request, see?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? _Who?_"

Eyes adjusting, Axel could see well enough by now to catch the slow, Cheshire smirk spreading those lips. Not that he needed to see it. He could hear it too easily in that voice, a tone he knew better than any other.

"Why, me. Me, myself, and I, yo." Before Axel could answer, the lanky man slouched back against the guardrail, almost like flopping on a couch, dragging Roxas toward him with a harsh yank. "See, I sat down one day, and Myself says to me, 'Hey Reno. I got this little problem I'd like you to take care of for me.' And so I says to Myself, 'Tell me about it, I'm all ears.' So then Myself says, 'See, I used to have this partner who was a hell of a guy. And we were real _close_, yanno, not just when we were workin, but after hours too. But then he got this real fucking pain in the ass idea that he should turn over a new leaf and ditch his partner for some pansy-ass little kid. Treat his partner like smelly old trash.' And I say, 'He's a real dick. Want me to show him?' But Myself says, 'Oh no, Reno! He's all right, yanno, he's just confused. What we need to _do_ here is take out the _distraction_…'"

Teeth grinding together, Axel burst out, "I tried to explain it to you, asshole! You don't have to drag him into this; I _asked_ you to come with me. It's not his fault!"

Dropping the nonchalant, playful tone, Reno's voice softened to a murmur. "We'll see now, won't we? We'll see how bad you wanna go straight once he's out of the picture…"

_He's serious, he's serious, I knew it_. "Oh no you fucking don't, Reno!" Smooth as water and almost too fast to follow, Axel had lifted the handgun from its holster at the small of his back and leveled it at Reno, cocked and trained on his former partner, finger on the trigger. "Put the knife down, Reno. I can shoot faster than you can cut."

The knife didn't move, and a high pitched laugh snapped through the darkness. "Shoot _me?_ You fucking _lost_ it, Axel. You can't shoot _me_. You can't fucking _live_ without me."

He could barely growl. "I'm not kidding, Reno…" _Let him go, let him fucking go before…!_

"I don't give a shit if you think you're serious or not, Princess." The laugh died there, the deep voice low and threatening again. "I know you too damn well. I know how you rationalized all those others, I know how it works in your head. But it won't work with _me_, Axel. You kill me, you'll never get over it. Besides," the low voice softened again, growing silky, starting to _purr_, "it's not just the guilt. You could never live without what I give you. You think this little boy satisfies you _now_, but just wait. In a month, maybe two, you'll be going out of your _mind_. You'll come crawling back for _this_," narrow hips snapped forward once, drawing Axel's eyes down, "begging me to throw you into the nearest surface and fuck your brains out."

_Roxas is hearing this_. "Shut up, Reno…"

He didn't. "Oh, you try to convince yourself, acting like you want a lover, all that bullshit, but I know better, yo. I know you can't deal with the shit in your own head unless somebody fucks you till you can't _think_."

"Shut _up_, Reno!" The purring voice was unrelenting, and _Roxas was hearing, Roxas, Roxas!_

"You _need_ me, and you'll come back, spreading your ass and moaning like a whore till I take this cock you love so much and ram it in you until you _bleed _and _scream_ and beg for more, because I know you fucking love it, you little slut, and _I know you can't leave me_."

"Bullshit! Shut up! _Shut the_ _fucking fuck up!_" His body trembled, but his hand was rock-steady, finger just tensing on the trigger, barely, closer…

"Give it up, yo. He's just a little boy toy. You know I'm telling the truth." Pale eyes flashed in the near-blackness, watching him with a look that Axel knew from the tone would be deceptively tender. "Come back, Axel. It's where you belong. You and me, we're the same. You're _life_ is here, with me. Don't keep acting like you can throw your life away."

They weren't words that betrayed action. There was no glimmer of light along metal that betrayed movement. But Axel could feel it. Years of standing beside this man in the moment of the kill, years of sharing the same air as he watched every subtle shift from the moment the strike began – those years spoke, and Axel knew. With a sense that wasn't sight or smell or touch or hearing, he knew. He _felt death_ _begin_ in Reno's body.

_It will not touch Roxas._

His finger clenched tighter with a precision bordering on mathematical – never a mistake shot, never a missed target. The arm that held the knife and belonged to the man who had been his other half for longer than he could remember…was thrown back a fraction as the little drop of metal slammed into it. There was no time to gasp, yell, hiss, or, more importantly, ignore the pain and tighten senses and strike. There was hardly even time between shots for the ear to pick one loud explosion from the next. But the next…it didn't hit the same spot.

Guided by experience and deadly instinct, the next lead teardrop thudded into the left side of Reno's chest.

The clang of metal on pavement – _He's safe. _

Heart already slowing, quieting its eternal rhythm, Reno didn't hear it. His lungs pulled on the atmosphere weakly, the shaky gasp loud and clear to Axel in the sudden silence…or was he imagining it? Wasn't he momentarily deaf from the gunshot? But when Reno's chest expanded one last time, he could have sworn he heard that last gasp.

A blank, crooked, mirthless grin. Hoarse voice. All the dead man said was, "You'll see." Then he was gone, the empty darkness behind him reaching for him as he fell, muffling the sound of the splash.

Pulling the warm, shaking body of the smaller young man against his own and gently beginning to remove the bindings, Axel kissed blond hair and whispered to Roxas and touched him, trying to sooth away the terror but unsure which body was shaking worse – his own or his poor, innocent little lover's. "_Shhh, shhh_, Roxas. It's okay. You're safe now. I'm so sorry darling, I'll never let this happen again…"

But in among the whispers of apologies and promises and comfort, there was one low murmur not for Roxas.

An answer to the dead.

"You're wrong, Reno. I have a new life now."


	45. Unspoken

**Author's Note:** ASoB prompt: 500 words (it's 495), Demyx/Zexion, "You must be joking." No other excuse. ^^;

And yes, I realize technically Zexion died at Castle Oblivion before this, but that's assuming the author has played the game to the end. And it's a little early for that assumption, so HA. :D

* * *

**Unspoken**

"You must be joking."

"I am not."

"He's said _me?_"

"Yes."

"By _myself?_"

"Xemnas feels that you shouldn't require back-up for this level mission."

Demyx arched a shocked eyebrow. "We're talking about a _keyblade_ master here!"

Concealing annoyance, Zexion replied evenly, "It's a bit too flattering to call him a master. We are talking about a _child_ here. All the Nobodies who have encountered him estimate his strength to be considerably less than any of our members."

"_Estimate_. How many of them have actually tried _fighting _him? I definitely think I'm the wrong guy to send on this one, let alone solo." Demyx planted his hands on his hips, determined to make his point understood. Zexion, however, was only the messenger, and not in a mood to argue.

"Regardless of your opinion, Xemnas has ordered that _you_ are to eliminate the Key Bearer. I don't see any purpose in continuing this discussion."

The Cloaked Schemer moved to turn away and the scent of darkness appeared in the air – a portal about to be formed. Demyx jumped forward, his hand finding Zexion's arm and holding the other Nobody. "Wait!" Zexion paused, turning to quirk an eyebrow at him. "Wait," Demyx repeated.

After a moments' pause, when Demyx didn't speak again, Zexion asked evenly, "What is it, Nine?"

Flinching slightly, the taller Nobody spoke softly, "Can…can you not call me that?"

Showing no reaction, Zexion modified his question. "Very well. What is it, Demyx?"

The Melodious Nocturne hesitated. Considered. _Thought_ wasn't his strongest point, like it was for Zexion, but he _thought_ about this. What could he say? Why did he want to say anything at all?

_Because the words had been on the tip of his tongue for months? _

Well, but that didn't mean he needed to say something _now_. He'd been hoping for a good time, and now definitely wasn't even close to good.

_Because Zexion was __**right there**__, and when Zexion was __**right there**__, Demyx could barely control himself?_

It wasn't the first time he'd been this close to the stoic Nobody, nor the first time he'd been grateful for the long black cloak and its goosebump-concealing powers. He'd been here before, getting the shivers and getting weak in the knees and thinking things he had no explanation for…and he'd always managed to walk away without a word. He'd _always_ managed.

_Because…because maybe this would be his last chance?_

Silly. Stupid. It was just a kid. He could take a kid, if he got serious. And he could get serious with a suddenness bordering on mental. Nothing to worry about.

So he shrugged, once, a sheepish grin spreading over his face. "Nothin. Sorry."

Eyebrow quirking up in that familiar, adorable mannerism, Zexion answered, "Very well. Do your best, Demyx."

"Yeah," the young Nobody answered…but he was speaking to an empty hall. The portal had closed over Zexion, and the moment was over. He swallowed once, hard.

"Thanks…Zexion."


	46. Oops

**Author's Note:** Drabble prize for **Missymumu1 **on dA, for co-authoring the new summary for Show Me the Money. Her prompt was "interrupted AkuRoku outdoor fluff smut," in a nutshell. Thanks again, Missy! :D

* * *

**Oops**

Bursts of color exploded in the black sky, obscuring the twinkle of the stars. The warm night was booming, popping, and sizzling with red and gold and green and white, even the occasional blue and violet. The fireworks overhead fascinated the onlookers, gathered on blankets scattered all over the open field.

But Axel, even as a confirmed explosion enthusiast, was not paying much attention to the display tonight.

Every color that sparkled in the night sky cast a soft glow of rainbow radiance on the faces of the watchers, and to Axel, the fireworks themselves paled in comparison with Roxas' face under the flickering sky. Each loud _boom_ filled the night with light – light that glittered when reflected in the dark depths of eyes normally so impossibly blue. It was distractingly stunning, and Axel found his gaze slipping sideways again and again and lingering on Roxas' upturned face.

It was inevitable that he would get caught. A red burst in the sky cast a sultry glow over the world just before Roxas' eyes widened and he turned to Axel. "Did you see that one?" The question was no sooner out of his mouth then Roxas seemed to guess the answer. "I guess not." He grinned mischievously at the other young man. It was all too obvious Axel had been staring.

Axel grinned back, crookedly, and shrugged one shoulder. "Oops. Missed it." _Boom, boom!_ The noise almost drowned out their voices, but Roxas didn't turn back to look. He leaned in a little closer to be heard.

"I thought you _liked_ fireworks, Pyro," the lilt in Roxas' voice was undeniably flirtatious. His grin was stretching into a full, teasing smirk, and Axel bit his lip unconsciously, thinking about biting Roxas' lips instead.

Rather than raise his volume to answer, Axel leaned even closer – allowing him to murmur right in Roxas' ear, "They're nice…but they're not my favorite thing."

A shoulder bumped lightly at his own as Roxas inclined his head to answer the same way – right in Axel's ear. "Oh? What's your favorite thing, then?"

Giving in to temptation – he _had to_, just a _little_ – Axel reached across both their bodies and let his hand slip around Roxas' waist. His voice dropped to almost a whisper as he answered, his lips brushing the shell of Roxas' ear. "At the risk of sounding cheesy, I'd have to say…the way you look tonight." He pressed a soft kiss to the listening ear. "That okay?"

He could feel Roxas' smile against his cheek, hear it in his whisper, "That _is_ pretty cheesy…but I don't mind. As long as you're aware that there are usually consequences for putting your hand where it is right now."

Axel blinked. He hadn't been entirely aware that his hand had worked its way under Roxas' t-shirt, massaging warm flesh in a slow journey upward, and was another moment from caressing the boy's chest.

"Oops," Axel chuckled, drawing his face back enough to catch the warm light in Roxas' eyes as they looked at each other. It weakened his restraint an extra degree, and Axel let his hand push the issue a little further by slipping over and beginning to rub slow circles over Roxas' nipple.

Now it was _Roxas' _turn to bite his lip for a moment. "Just full of blunders tonight, aren't you?" Axel just grinned blissfully and nodded, his fingers teasing the pleasure point and feeling it harden under the attention. Lids drooped over dark eyes as Roxas drew in a shuddering breath. "That's a risky move, Mister."

Axel offered another one-shouldered shrug. "Whatcha gonna do? Can't get back at me right _now, _can ya?" It was half a statement of understood fact…and half a curious taunt. Just wondering if this time maybe, _maybe_ Roxas would say…

"I wouldn't be so sure."

He was already beaming as Roxas finished the soft reply and promptly planted a hand against Axel's chest, pushing him down onto his back as Roxas rolled on top of him. The light from the fireworks was cut off as Roxas' weight pressed Axel into the ground – the boy had pulled the edge of the blanket with him, bringing it over them and partially covering them from sight. Without pausing, Axel used Roxas' momentum to continue the roll, pushing the boy over onto _his_ back on the edge of the blanket. They were both chuckling, lips seeking lips in the dark, as Roxas pushed again, one more time, and this time when Axel landed on his back he felt the coolness of the grass underneath him. With a few quick tugs, Roxas made sure the blanket was spread over them both…then he leaned down, a hand fumbling a moment to find Axel's face and cup gently before Roxas kissed him, blinded by the sudden darkness but still easily confident. Not to mention _passionate_.

_Boom! Pop-pop-pop-boom!_

A sigh escaped him as he met Roxas' kiss, welcoming the tongue delving into his mouth. His hands rested on narrow hips, playing idly with denim belt loops for a moment before slipping under the fabric to rub gently at skin instead. The night had been warm in the open – under the blanket it was already _hot_, and the heat was making him sweat, and the slight sheen of sweat was making him think of even sweatier things as Roxas moaned softly and let the kiss get messier and then he shifted his weight atop Axel in a way that was almost _grinding_…and Axel's hands clenched tighter around Roxas' hips and pulled down. It was only a little bit of encouragement, but Roxas took over seamlessly from there, thrusting his hips against Axel's. So much for _just a little_.

_Cracklecracklecrackle…pow!_

The explosions in the night sky almost drowned out the soft clinking of belt buckles as Axel fumbled with them. Almost. Axel had a bad case of selective hearing right now, and all the quiet sounds happening _under_ the blanket resonated far louder to him than anything going on _outside_ it.

"You think anyone's noticed us?" Axel breathed against Roxas' lips, fingers tugging open buttons and zippers and loosening their uncomfortably tight pants.

Roxas groaned breathily in the back of his throat. "They're watching the fireworks." Axel felt fists in his hair, pulling as Roxas kissed him roughly. His lips were nipped quickly before the boy murmured into his mouth, "_Touch me_…"

With an aroused shudder, Axel obediently slipped his hand under the elastic of Roxas' boxers. His fingers played around the familiar shape of Roxas' hot, hard length for a teasing moment before wrapping around him fully and squeezing. Roxas grunted and thrust his hips forward into Axel's hand, but his lover didn't oblige him right away. Axel had already analyzed the situation – Roxas was braced on his arms, his hands tangled in Axel's hair and not easily free for returning any touches. And Axel didn't want to be left hanging.

With that in mind, he made Roxas wait – just for a moment, while his other hand fumbled his own fly open all the way. Then he was sighing as he pulled his cock free and moaning as he pressed himself against Roxas, wrapping his hands around both of them and starting to stroke. He left the rest up to Roxas.

His lover only hesitated a moment, long enough to shift a little above Axel, bracing himself before moving his hips, rolling his thrusts against Axel's cock, pushing into his hands _faster_.

_Boom-boom! Boom-boom-boom! _ The fireworks were starting to pick up, exploding closer together, faster and louder.

"Oh fuck," Roxas gasped in Axel's ear, snapping his hips forward even more urgently. The pounding explosions were jolting through both their bodies, intensifying the throbbing need that was building, _racing_, so damn close already and so damn _good_…

Until, with absolutely no warning, a sudden heavy weight slammed down onto both of them, stopping everything right where it was and damn near _crushing_ them.

"Ooof!"

Axel froze, wincing at the sudden agonizing pressure on his cock, sealing his lips together in a desperate attempt to hold back a whimper of pain. Roxas was also stiff and frozen, and both of them realized at the same moment that the voice they had heard came from outside the blanket – the same as the source of the sudden weight.

"Ughfuck…whazis?" A confused voice could be heard as the weight shifted and fumbled and finally lifted awkwardly off of them. There was a soft squeak from Roxas that didn't sound comfortable at _all. _Axel could barely see Roxas' face in the dark, but he could tell – when a crackle of light split the sky and the radiance filtered through the weave of the blanket just a little – that those dark eyes were painfully wide and panicked and staring at him.

"Don't move," Roxas whispered, his voice tight with pain. Axel nodded once, stiffly. He didn't trust his own voice to come out in anything other than a high-pitched whimper.

The voice mumbled again, "Oh…oops. Issa shleepin pershon." The slurred voice became a loud whisper. "Shorry bout that, big fat shleepin dude!" The sound of stumbling footsteps walking away could be heard, along with more faint mumbling as the drunk continued on his way.

After a few heartbeats of silence, Axel and Roxas both released the breaths they'd been holding…and Roxas immediately rolled off of Axel, landing on the ground beside him as they both doubled over in silence.

"Shitshitshit_shit!_" Roxas was moaning in pain.

Axel clutched his nether regions in matching agony. "Oh God, it's broken. That asshole crushed my dick!"

Roxas sounded like he was trying not to cry. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna…_fuck_." Roxas' attempt to get up stopped suddenly as the boy collapsed back onto his side next to Axel.

"Can't get up?" Axel gasped.

"Damn it!" Apparently not.

They both concentrated on silently breathing through the pain for a few minutes. Neither asked the other if he was okay. That would have been an idiotic question.

When Axel felt like he could trust his voice to come out in a normal register, he mumbled, "Lesson learned. Bedroom from now on…or at least somewhere with locks between us and all other people. No more sex in public."

Roxas answered with wistful despair in his voice, "If we can even _have_ sex ever _again_ after this…" Axel reached for his hand and squeezed it. At the moment, the miserable possibility certainly seemed likely, and he swallowed to force down a lump in his throat.

Of course, their injuries weren't permanent – no matter how eternal the pain _felt_ at the time, by the next day they were both back to normal. Or…almost normal. Axel had never come so close to orgasm before, only to have it so firmly denied. When the agony in his vitals finally subsided enough, the first thing he noticed was that his entire body was uncomfortably antsy. Roxas seemed to be feeling just as frustrated, but until _all_ discomfort had _completely _faded, neither of them were in any shape to do something about it.

Fortunately, after about 24 hours of this, they found themselves feeling fine again, at home, alone, with locked doors on their side and time on their hands…and a hell of a lot of built up sexual frustration. The result was an encounter that successfully blew apart any fears that either of them were incapable of having sex again.

The _new_ question was – could they ever manage to have sex like _that_ again?

As Roxas put it: "I really, _really_ fucking hope so."

~o~


	47. In Theory

**Author's Note:** Drabble prize for** Shannara-Heritage** on dA, for co-authoring the new summary for Show Me the Money. Her prompt was "AkuRoku college roommates getting together." Thanks again, Shannara! :D

* * *

**In Theory**

"Five in the morning is a lousy hour, no matter how much sleep one gets beforehand. However, the absolute suckage of 5 am is exponentially compounded when one has not been to bed _at all_."

…Or so Axel was forced to conclude. Then he blinked, snapping himself out of his reverie and back to the computer screen and his unfinished paper. Glancing at the text on screen, he sighed and pressed down the backspace button until his thoughts on 5 am were wiped out of his paper on the Napoleonic Era. He hadn't realized he was typing them.

He glanced at the other desk in the room and tonelessly called over, "Wake up, Roxas," for the hundredth time that night. A sudden intake of breath answered him as Roxas' head snapped up from the pages of his textbook.

A softly mumbled and equally toneless, "Fuck," answered him, again for the hundredth time. Axel's fingers began moving almost automatically over the keys, still pushing to finish his paper before his class in…three and a half hours. _Fuck indeed._

Half an hour later, Axel's eyes popped open. It took him a minute to realize that he had been startled awake by silence – the sounds of typing had stopped. He glanced down at his fingers resting listlessly on the keyboard and blinked. Then he glanced up at his paper and blinked again. After a quick inspection, he realized that he had written the last two pages in his sleep. He certainly didn't remember typing them, anyway, and a quick glance showed them to be increasingly unrelated to Napoleon. In fact, it looked like gibberish. He felt a sudden irrational urge to cry as he realized that he wasn't on page 18, two pages from his paper's minimum, but page 16 – four pages left to write. It seemed a monstrous cruelty at 5:30 am.

A sudden explosion across the room snagged his attention before he could do anything, however. Roxas slammed a fist down onto his textbook and burst out, "I can't prove this theorem! I can't do it! It's not provable, _it just isn't, damnit!_" His roommate's voice cracked as if Roxas, too, was holding back sobs of frustration.

Yes, their darkest hours were always just before dawn.

In other words, all-nighters fucking _blew_.

Rubbing his eyes, Axel shoved his chair back and creaked to his feet, shuffling over to Roxas and wrapping a hand around his roommate's arm. "C'mon," he mumbled. "Break time."

At 12:30 and 2 am, Roxas had argued with that statement. At 3:30 he'd whimpered at it. Now, he silently rose and tottered behind Axel, both of them lurching to a halt and flopping down on Roxas' bed – the designated break location, due to its proximity to the mini-fridge. Axel kicked the appliance open and fished out two small cans. He and Roxas cracked the seals together and clicked the rims, almost missing. Then they tipped their heads back and downed their sixth round of Red Bull.

Per their routine, Axel and Roxas sat on the bed, giving the drink ten minutes to kick in. Roxas dragged a hand exhaustedly through his hair, his voice a hopeless whimper, "I can't prove that theorem, I can't…and I have to get this perfect,_ I have to_, Professor Vexen's gonna fucking fail me, that prick." Axel rolled his eyes at the familiar name – Roxas' homophobic math professor, who seemed determined to make Roxas' life miserable in a million little unprovable-as-discrimination ways.

Yes, Roxas was gay. Axel had known that from his first day with his new roommate. Roxas had wanted to give him the opportunity to request a room transfer before they both got settled and unpacked, if he was uncomfortable with it at all. Axel hadn't taken him up on that, but had instead made the effort to be a little open-minded, get over his initial weird feelings, and become a damn good roommate and friend.

In fact, he wondered lately if he was becoming _too_ good a friend. Axel had always had a bit of a protective streak when it came to the important people in his life – a side effect of being taller and stronger than most of them, perhaps. He didn't think there was anything weird about including Roxas with the other people he felt protective toward, especially considering his sexuality. Not that Axel thought Roxas was weak – far from it, he _knew_ the opposite to be true – but his little blond roommate had opened up after a couple months and admitted that certain _other_ people sometimes thought so…and sometimes tried to take advantage of him. Didn't that give Axel the right to be protective? In _his_ mind, accompanying Roxas to social events and making sure he stayed near the guy and cut an intimidating figure…was all just a part of taking justifiable precautions.

His _friends_, on the other hand, had lately begun to voice their opinions, and they had a different name for it.

"You're acting like a mother hen."

"Mother hen? He's acting like an obsessive father with just one adorable little princess of a daughter, and he's greeting the boyfriends at the door with a shotgun." General laughter and agreement.

"_Or_," another voice added, "he's like a jealous husband." Giggles.

"Who just married a drop-dead hottie…"

"…and is only an average guy himself…"

"…so he's all set to kill any man who talks to his gorgeous wife." Consensus reached. Axel's friends ruled him a jealous husband, and no amount of protesting from the shocked redhead could sway them. Roxas had made a bemused face the first time he'd heard himself referred to as Axel's "little wife," but he'd been cool about it. Thankfully.

"It's just because you're too cute," Axel concluded, certain that there was no deeper reason for any of the confusion.

Roxas frowned at him. "Vexen's gonna fail me because I'm _cute?_ What are you saying? That's he's like, some kind of sadist with his eye on me?" Roxas shuddered in disgust. "Ugh, don't _say_ shit like that, Axel! You're freakin me out."

Blinking at the slightly-fuzzy room, Axel tried to process the odd new subject. It took him a few minutes to trace Roxas' response back to the boy's _words_, and to realize that all his own thoughts had been silent…except for his conclusion. "Oh…no, it's…uh, I was just thinkin…that the…uh…" Words were hard to find at this hour, apparently. Axel gave up. "I gotta delete two pages of writing." Roxas looked at him blearily, frowning again. "I was asleep," he explained.

A sympathetic grimace. "Don't delete it," Roxas advised. "Copy-paste it into something else and save it so we can read it later. We'll probably laugh our asses off once our brains are working again."

Bobbing his head in a sage nod, Axel agreed. "Good thought." He shoved himself up from the bed and quickly saved the non-Napoleonic section of his paper in a new document.

Roxas teetered back to his desk and stared blankly down at his book. "I still can't do this. I can't do this yet." He turned to Axel. "Is it six yet?"

A glance at the clock. "Not quite."

"Fuck it, I'm taking a shower now anyway." Roxas promptly stripped his shirt off and dropped it on his chair.

"Don't fall asleep in there," Axel answered over his shoulder, without turning to look at Roxas. It was a habit. He never thought about why he didn't look.

"Right."

Twelve minutes later, Axel got up and grabbed his own shower stuff, heading out the door just as Roxas walked back into the room. "Finished a paragraph," he muttered. "Be back."

"Kay."

There were six shower stalls for the hall, all of them available right now, but Axel had almost never taken a shower at the same time as Roxas. And, like clockwork, he was almost never in the room when Roxas came back from a shower or was getting dressed or undressed for whatever reason. It was a habit. He never thought about his timing.

When he returned to the room, Roxas was dressed and printing something off the computer. He looked up with a mad gleam in his blue eyes. "I can't prove it! I _can't!_ Fuck it! Fuck the fucking theorem!" He shoved the papers at Axel, who was blinking and dripping wet and wrapped only in a towel. "Here. Entertain me. My brain is mush."

Sighing, he accepted the papers. It was his non-Napoleonic sleep-typing. Dragging a towel over his hair with his free hand, Axel shuffled back to Roxas' bed and flopped back down beside his exhausted roommate. Frowning at the pages, he began to read aloud.

"The Battle of Waterloo was fight in 1815 in besent Belgium in the England no Vikings. Emperor Napoleon was feated by Battlestar Gallactica of the Seventh Choaliticationn and the Duke of Wellington's next left old people on the Prussian army two classes on Wednesday and then finals and go home to France. He passes out on his tessbook and loses the war every ten minutes so the Brits have to wake him up again, wake up Rox."

Roxas snorted and giggled. "Should call this 'stream of _unconsciousness'_ writing." Axel rolled his eyes and continued, letting the nonsensical words spill from his mouth as he read them, not at all sure what he was reading.

"The peat at Waterloo put up his ass of Napoleon fetch Emperor the French and sometimes the armies in exile are bastards. Melenchwhens, two nights running dreams like punching Setzer's nose off, prick."

"Setzer?" Roxas' laugh sounded a little confused. "That prissy dude who was hitting on me last weekend?"

"Maybe," Axel frowned in confusion.

"You're gonna punch his nose off?" Roxas laughed.

"Maybe, if he looks at you like that again," Axel's frown was looking more like a pout, but he wasn't aware of that fact. "What's the matter with being protective anyway? You're not my wife."

Roxas yawned. "Nope, not your wife. You can punch Setzer if you want, though. I already did. He tried to molest me."

The casual statement didn't fully register for a second, then Axel turned and stared. "_Huh?_ What'd he _do?_" Axel demanded.

"Mmmm, stuck his hands down my pants," Roxas yawned again. "I'm never gonna prove that fucking theorem…" The still-damp blond head drifted sideways, settling against Axel's bare shoulder as they sat side by side on the bed.

Axel stared at Roxas in blank bewilderment as the boy began to drift off. He didn't think about waking him up again. He didn't think about how he was going to get clothes on and finish his paper with Roxas falling asleep on him. He didn't think about anything. He was seeing red.

_He was seeing Setzer drowning in a pool of his own blood with his chopped-off hands shoved up his ass and his mouth gagged with his own entrails…_

Then Axel snapped out of it. _Woah. What the fuck?_ He shook his head abruptly, shocked at his own imagination, his reaction… "Where the hell did that come from?" he mumbled.

"_You're a jealous husband with a drop-dead gorgeous wife…"_

"So what if you're gorgeous? Everybody knows that. That doesn't mean anything."

"Hmm?" Roxas hummed against him, eyes closed. "Yeah, that's bullshit. Guys say that when they hit on me, but fuck them. Be nice if _you_ thought so, though…"

The half-asleep words hadn't registered, but Axel replied automatically. "Well, of course I think so. It's obvious. People'd have to be blind not to think you're hot."

Roxas smiled, eyes still closed. "Dummy. Straight guys don't think other guys are hot. You don't think Brad Pitt is hot."

Axel's brow furrowed automatically. "He's pretty fit, obviously…but I sure as hell don't want him inside my personal bubble or anything."

"Yup," Roxas drawled sleepily, shifting a little as he unconsciously snuggled against Axel's shoulder. "See? Straight as'n arrow, tha's you."

Struggling to focus his bleary vision and hazy thoughts, Axel stared down at his dozing roommate. It took him a long time to put the conversation together in his head, so long that it looked like Roxas had fallen asleep by the time he spoke again. Axel, on the other hand, was finally waking up.

"So what am I doing letting _you_ fall asleep on my shoulder?"

It was an excellent question, and Axel didn't have an answer. He didn't know why he'd just thought of murdering Setzer. And he'd never thought it was strange to be aware of Roxas' attractiveness, but now that he thought about it…he knew other guys who were generally considered hot. But with them, he'd never even noticed. With Roxas, he was always vaguely aware of it. It might even be part of why he felt so protective of the guy.

Axel shifted, turning toward Roxas a little to give himself a better view of the guy's face. The motion disturbed Roxas slightly, and he murmured in his sleep. Pulling on Axel's arm, Roxas nuzzled against his bicep. "Mmmm…Axel…" His voice was slurred and almost too soft to hear, but Axel caught the sound loud and clear…and he didn't miss the hint of wistfulness in the tone, either.

Curiosity prompted him, and Axel didn't have much brain power left for second-guessing his instincts. So he just took a deep, nervous breath…and leaned over…and placed his lips against his roommate's.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. It wasn't like the world exploded or anything. But as Axel held the kiss, he felt…relaxed. As if the tension from the long night and the nerves from a moment ago all just melted off his shoulders. He let his eyes slip shut as his whole body seemed to sigh.

For a long moment, that was it. Nothing more…until Roxas moved. Axel's eyes snapped open at a soft sound from the boy, examining Roxas' face but finding his eyes still closed. _Is he…still asleep?_ It seemed like it…but it also didn't stop Roxas from responding to the kiss, moving his lips against Axel's with clumsy pressure.

_That_ was when Axel's stomach flipped over.

Without thinking, he instinctively pushed back, pressing suddenly into the kiss as he stared at Roxas' face, fascinated and breathless. _What is happening? What the hell is happening?_ He felt a shiver as goose bumps appeared all over his skin, yet even in nothing but a towel, Axel felt hot. This wasn't a joke. This was a real _kiss_, and Axel was completely blindsided by it.

Then, Roxas' eyes blinked open.

For one heartbeat their eyes locked, both Roxas and Axel frozen and unmoving. Then, blue eyes blinked again, realization flaring to life. And shock. The next thing Axel knew, they were facing each other from opposite sides of the bed.

Roxas touched his lips lightly, blue eyes wide and staring at Axel. "You were kissing me." It wasn't a question, but it was soft…like Roxas was almost afraid to say it.

Axel just swallowed. His lips were still tingling.

"Why did you do that?" Roxas hadn't moved.

"Uh…" Axel faltered. "Just, uh…checkin something?"

"Checking what?"

"If maybe I was attracted to you." Axel clapped a hand over his mouth. He'd blurted the truth out without even thinking. _Oh God, what am I saying, I'm so tired…_

But his roommate's blue eyes didn't fill with anger, as Axel had feared. Was he so exhausted he was imagining things, or did that look like sudden…hope?

Roxas' voice, however, was nervous. "Wh-what are you talking about? Didn't we _just_ decide how straight you are?" Roxas paused and frowned. "Or was I dreaming that?"

Attempting to focus through his weariness, Axel nodded after a moment. "I think the conversation was going that way, yeah."

"Soo…what the hell?" His roommate's question was flat, blue eyes guarded.

Axel combed a hand through still-damp red hair. "I guess it didn't convince me. When it…when it comes to _you_, at least. Sorry." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but there was a worried feeling that he might need to.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Roxas moved, bringing both hands up and burying his face in them. "I'm too tired for this right now. I can't think, I can't be sure if this is even really _happening_…"

"It is," Axel cut in. "I'm pretty sure it is anyway. Why wouldn't it be?"

The voice that answered was low and mumbling through Roxas' hands. "Some dreams aren't ever meant to come true."

Another long moment passed, Axel just staring at Roxas as he processed that. _He likes me_. The thought finally entered his mind, surrounded by conviction of its own truth. _He likes me_. Then his eyes shifted and noticed the clock. _Fuck, it's 6:15._ He was _really_ going to have to blaze through this paper now. They'd wasted too much time. But… _Roxas likes me._

Axel shoved himself forward, crawling across the bed and reaching for Roxas' arm. "C'mon," he tugged, "we gotta get back to work. We're running out of time." Blue eyes flicked to his face for only a moment, uncertainty clear in them…and maybe a little sadness too. But Roxas followed as Axel dragged them both off the bed.

"Yeah…" But if he had anything else to say, it was cut off. As soon as they were standing, Axel wrapped his free arm around Roxas' waist and pulled the little guy against his body and in one sudden motion he leaned down and kissed his roommate again. _Not_ like the first time. Axel let himself pick up right where the last kiss had left off, and Roxas froze in shock at the surprise invasion into his mouth. Shock, however, didn't outlast Axel's kiss. After a moment, the redhead felt a shiver race down his spine as Roxas responded.

When he pulled back, it took him a while before he could speak. He took a deep, unsteady breath and gave himself a minute, waiting for his heart rate to slow down a little before he tried using his voice.

"When we're more awake," he pointed between Roxas' face and his own, "we'll discuss that. Right now…we finish this shit and get to class." Axel swallowed, a hint of nervousness sneaking back into his voice. "Okay?"

Roxas just nodded, dazed. "Yeah…"

Axel released his roommate, finally. "Okay then." He nodded, then turned back to the computer. "Napoleon!"

Roxas' voice was directed at his textbook. "Theorem!"

The paper was written, the theorem proved, and two days later, the roommates became a couple. And the next time Setzer tried hitting on Roxas, Axel hauled off and hit him so hard the poor priss went crashing into a table, thereby breaking his nose. He never attempted to speak to Roxas again.

~o~


	48. Touchdown

**Author's Note: **In celebration of the playoffs, especially the Steelers' and Packers' victories yesterday, I give you this drabble, which some of you may find hard to follow. XD Above all, though, this is for Kiki, my fellow football fanatic and AkuRoku lover. I LOVE YOU SWEETIE! 8D

* * *

**Touchdown**

Roxas didn't just _like_ football. Roxas _lived_ football from August to February, and he died without it from February to August.

Axel could watch a football game and enjoy it. He had a team or two he preferred. However, it didn't kill him when they lost, and he didn't care enough to watch every Monday and Thursday night game, regardless of who was playing.

Unfortunately for Axel, Roxas _did_ care, and it was a pivotal issue in their "conjugal" bliss. Axel had learned to care a great deal about how Roxas' team was doing, because if they lost, Roxas would not be Roxas for at least two days. He would be silent, sullen, little things would set him off, nothing would be fun, and most importantly – _no sex._ When Roxas was upset about a loss, the mere suggestion of a little hanky-panky usually resulted in a full week of enforced abstinence for Axel.

For that reason, Axel was currently sitting in the couch with Roxas – torn. On the one hand, he desperately wanted Roxas' team to win this game, so he was watching with an interest born of his ulterior motive. On the other, he didn't want to be watching football at _all_ at the moment. He was far more interested in the way Roxas smelled right now, and his mind was getting pretty vivid as he imagined all the other things he'd rather be doing…with Roxas.

Roxas' mind, however, was elsewhere.

"Oh man, look at that run! Awesome penetration!"

"Uh huh," Axel grunted distractedly as he eyed his lover, who was sitting forward, focused on the TV. _I'll show __**you**__ awesome penetration. _

"He went fifteen yards up the middle, nice…"

_I can do that too…up the middle of your cute little butt. I'll do it over and over again._

Roxas' team had the ball, and the game was close. "If we can just score on this drive, we'll have this game wrapped up," Roxas commented.

Axel made a woeful face as he gazed at the young man sitting beside him, imagining wrapping Roxas up, not to mention _scoring_, and a hell of a lot of _driving, driving driving…_

"Damn it!" Roxas snapped. A flag had been thrown. "Illegal contact? That wasn't illegal contact!"

"Every kind of contact is illegal…" Axel muttered under his breath, resenting the damn game even more.

"What?" Roxas wasn't listening. Didn't even look back over his shoulder at Axel, who was studying the slope of Roxas' back, all the way down to his hips…

He wasn't watching the TV, and he didn't see what happened on third down…but Roxas jumping up and yelling angrily snapped Axel out of his daydream rather abruptly.

"No! No no no! God fucking damn it!"

Glancing up to catch the replay, Axel found himself suddenly getting worried. The quarterback had been sacked. _Uh oh…sacked…sac, sac, Roxas' sac…_ Axel shook his head. _Snap out of it! _He was _not_ getting distracted by imagining his boyfriend's private parts, not when the all-important game was suddenly on the line as Roxas' team was forced to kick back to the opponents, giving them a chance to break the tie and win…and deprive Axel of any hope of getting laid today.

"_Yeah, he came at his blind side and got him from behind…"_ The voice on the TV spoke over Roxas' frustrated, tense muttering.

_Oh great, now the commentators are doing it too._ Getting Roxas from behind sounded really good…_ And "coming." Coming is nice…_

But now things were bad. Roxas was already slipping into silent mode, leaning forward and staring intensely at the screen as the opposing team began to run play after play, drawing yet more explanations from the commentators.

A run resulted in a first down. _"Mason found a hole and just got in there…"_ Axel bit back a groan. He had a very specific hole in mind he'd _love_ to get into.

The quarterback threw a pass – not in itself a bad thing, but the receiver… _"He hit his tight end for a gain of about thirteen…"_ Green eyes slid sideways to a particular "tight end" Axel longed to "hit"…and with the way Roxas was stressing right now, he'd be _so tight…_

The defense rushed on the next play, blitzing, and Roxas was on his feet as a lineman closed on the quarterback… "Shit!" The ball sailed nicely over to a receiver.

"…_and Camden gets it off just in time…"_

Axel sighed. They were in the Red Zone. _**I **__won't be getting off any time soon. Fuck._

Roxas was on his feet, "Fuck, fuck, come on, stop them, come on D!" The offense was now running the ball, letting the clock wind down a little more as they pushed for a touchdown. The commentators agreed with the offense's approach.

"_Yeah when you get down in this area, you just gotta start pounding…"_

"_That's right, just push your way in there…"_

Axel frowned at the TV. _Now you're just being mean, _he mentally sulked. It was turning into a miserable, miserable day. Roxas was in a state, and if they lost in the next few minutes, Axel could kiss goodbye any chance of getting cozy with his lover before next weekend. Work schedules would keep them apart after Tuesday, and a loss in this game would ruin Roxas' mood at _least_ that long.

The opposing team couldn't convert on third down and was forced to kick a field goal – not a triumph, but possibly enough. It put them up by three points, and if Roxas' team couldn't score in the next two and a half minutes…that was it.

Axel wanted to cry. Roxas looked pretty damn close himself.

The kick was downed at the five yard line – not good. Terrible field position, and considering how little time was left in the game…

"_They needed better position, this is a tough position to start at…"_

Hopeless and miserable, various _positions_ started scrolling through Axel's mind. He wondered when he'd next get to use any of them with Roxas…

First down, second down, third down – they managed to convert, but just barely, and a minute came off the clock. An incomplete pass, a run, a screen – another down, but almost no time left and still outside of field goal range. Roxas' body was stony with tension.

Then, wonder of wonders, the quarterback stepped back and fired a Hail Mary down the field. The TV screamed, "He goes deep and…it's…_caught!_" Roxas jumped up screaming as the receiver pulled the ball in and kept running. "He got his hands on the ball and he's at the thirty, the twenty, the ten, he goes all the way, Jackson has it, _touchdown!_"

Roxas was jumping up and down. "He got it in, he caught it and he's in, yes, yes, yes! Oh my God, _yesssss!_"

Axel was delightedly cheering and catcalling and applauding as Roxas celebrated, and the innuendos in the last few minutes managed to escape his notice. A quick check made sure – ten seconds left on the clock. The other team had next to no chance now. But they watched the end, just to be sure. Roxas was beaming and finally taking an interest in his beer again, raving about the amazing play between swallows. Axel felt his heart still racing from excitement…or from the knowledge of what this win meant for him.

The game ended in victory, Roxas laughing and turning to Axel with blue eyes positively shining with happiness. "I can't believe that, that was _so_ amazing! I was so worried we were gonna lose, oh my _God_…"

"But you won!" Axel beamed back, stretching his hands out and taking hold of Roxas' arms, pulling him in for a congratulatory hug. "That was awesome, babe!"

"I know!" Roxas grinned…with just an edge of a smirk to his expression. He suddenly shifted, pushing Axel back a bit on the couch, turning them both so that Axel was leaning back on the armrest. "_Such_ a good game, huh?" Roxas breathed, eyeing Axel as he crawled over his lover's legs, straddling him and leaning forward and dragging both hands through Axel's hair.

"Yeah…" the redhead all but moaned back, _more_ than thrilled with the sudden change of mood in the room, _delighted_ by the way Roxas was pressing close to him. He caught the scent of beer on Roxas' breath moments before he tasted it as Roxas leaned in and kissed him…tongue delving in immediately and swirling in Axel's mouth.

Abstinence, it seemed, was no longer a looming threat. It had turned tail and vanished in the face of a pleased Roxas.

…Who was already rolling his hips into Axel's as they made out on the couch, little pleased sounds escaping both of them. Axel grinned as he felt a hand leave his hair, a moment later beginning to fiddle with his belt buckle. _Oh God yes…_ With the thoughts that had been filling his mind during that game, it didn't take much to get Axel in the mood and ready.

Roxas' fingers slipped down over the front of Axel's jeans, squeezing his already-hard cock with teasing pressure as he smirked. Axel smirked right back, enjoying the touch and the way it made him harder, made the first damp sweat start to break out on his skin. "Find something interesting?"

Fingers flicked open his button and tugged at his zipper. "Well, the game's over. Now it's our turn. Let's…_play_." Then Roxas' hands were in his pants, and Axel just groaned in relief as Roxas touched him. He wanted this _so bad_, and he'd come _so close_ to having a dry, lousy week. Instead, Roxas was quickly wiggling out of his pants and dragging Axel's out of the way too before he returned to grind their cocks together.

Green eyes rolled back as Axel let Roxas take the lead. He licked his lips as he watched Roxas move, and after a minute, lust-darkened blue eyes met his and Axel grinned weakly. "Where's the nearest condom?" he breathed.

Roxas snorted and smirked. "In your back pocket, duh." Axel laughed and bit his lip as hands groped his ass before digging into his pockets and fishing out the ever-present emergency supplies. When Roxas ripped the plastic open with a cute little wink, Axel thought – as he often did – that there was no possible way he could be more in love with his boyfriend.

His head dropped back as Axel let himself drown a little in the pleasure, Roxas touching him and _handling_ him and lifting himself up on his knees as he guided Axel's cock, positioning him…and then Roxas slowly sank down onto him.

Moaning, Axel gathered himself together enough to reach out and touch Roxas in return, fondling his boyfriend's cock to take his mind off the discomfort. _So good…_ "This…is _very _good field position…"

The answering laugh was breathless as Roxas adjusted. "Nice penetration, big guy." Hot blue eyes watched him with a mischievous glint as Roxas shifted, beginning to move a little, carefully.

"Nah, _you_ did _that_." He pulled Roxas a little closer, bracing himself and rocking up to meet Roxas' movements. "I just…stood up and…plugged that hole."

Blue eyes bugged wide in disbelief as Roxas laughed again. "Wow…are we really using football for dirty talk?"

A red eyebrow arched as Axel gave a one-shouldered shrug. "If you want." He had a suspicion, however, that there wouldn't be a problem. Roxas had laughed, but his cock in Axel's hand had throbbed tightly in response to the naughty line.

"I don't mind…as long as we keep the drive going," Roxas bantered back, emphasizing his meaning by lifting himself up and bearing down again, taking Axel into his body faster and harder. Axel's hips automatically snapped upward to meet him as he groaned.

"Oh, there's no stopping this offense. Not _now_. We're gonna _score._"

Gulping down air, Roxas just grinned and nodded, lifting his body and starting to really ride Axel in earnest. It was hot and squeezing and fast and pounding, nothing really fancy, just raw desire and passion. Just letting the heat drive them crazy, getting lost in the moment and in each other, both of them aching for completion.

"_Oohhhhhh fuck…_Axel…almost…"

Sweaty skin slipped beneath his hands. "Me too, Roxas…_c-coming…!_" And Axel let his restraint shatter as soon as he felt the tremors of Roxas' orgasm begin, and he kept pumping his hand over Roxas and Roxas kept riding him as they both came, groaning each other's names.

Then his boyfriend was collapsing on top of him, forehead buried in Axel's neck. Roxas voice was a satisfied gasp – "Touchdown…"

A weak giggle escaped Axel's throat. "Six points. C'mere you. Gimme a kiss."

Smiling sweetly, Roxas did. They snuggled together, sticky and wet as their tongues slid against each other. The afterglow was downright _sultry_…but that was par for the course with Roxas.

"Should we kick the extra point?" Axel smiled, murmuring against Roxas' lips.

"Mmmmm." His lover grinned. "I think we should try for the two-point conversion." Blond eyebrows waggled suggestively at him as Axel gaped, wondering what that could even _mean_.

As Roxas leaned back to peel out of his shirt, Axel decided he didn't care to guess. He already knew it would be _good_.

~o~


	49. February

**Author's Note:** Hm. ^^;

* * *

**February**

He glances over at the guy sprawled on his bedroom floor. Little red furrowed eyebrows, lips and teeth worrying the pencil's eraser as he concentrates on his homework. Roxas' fingers rub the corner of the page pressed between them, but his eyes aren't on his history textbook. A branch clatters against his window, thrown there by the whipping cold wind outside, but he can't see past the glass into the dark, blustery winter night.

A monotone grunt from the floor draws his eyes again as Axel scribbles something on his paper. The lamplight paints his hair in deep, bloody shadows and bright, fiery highlights…but it's only an ordinary lamp, placed there to help a friend see his math assignment for tomorrow. It's all as ordinary as ever – the room, the slightly-shag carpet, the borrowed pillow under his best friend's elbows. The ordinary school night in winter. The everyday friendship and easy silence as they both study things they don't really care about, because…because it's what's done.

And Axel doesn't hear the branch clatter against the glass again, and he doesn't look up, and that's just fine, that's very good, because sometimes there's this something inside Roxas, and he doesn't always hide it well. Mostly it's quiet and he smiles and laughs and forgets it's there. But sometimes, in a still moment, he'll look at Axel and it's back. The room slips away, and everything real and solid fades into a distant, faded snapshot, tossed in the darkness of something wilder than a February wind and just as impossible to grasp and control. And he can't breathe and he can't move because if he moved he would break and if he breathed he would scream because _he_ _wants, he wants, he wants, he wants _and he doesn't understand or know what to _do_, but _oh God he wants_, but it doesn't make sense so he holds it back with a dark, desperate ferocity. _Thank God, thank God_ Axel doesn't look up, because he knows his face is etched with the strain and his eyes are burning with the _wanting_ in his veins, and if Axel saw, _if he saw_, oh God what would happen if he saw…

But he doesn't look up. Math isn't easy. And slowly, slowly the feeling seeps away, slipping into the vast darkness of a winter night, and the warm light from the lamp reaches around the room and makes everything solid again, and it's just Roxas sitting on his bed forgetting his place in the history book and glancing at Axel, his best friend, and thinking it's getting late and it's a school night, they should get to bed.

Tomorrow will be an ordinary day.


	50. Safe House

**Author's Note:** Zombie-slaying AkuRoku; references to a game and a movie you might recognize. ;3 Why? Cuz I did. XD

The Drabble Series turns 50 with this. Holy shit. O.o

* * *

**Safe House**

Roxas was running, running, his feet slamming the pavement and his finger on the trigger, arms numb from the recoil as he just kept spraying lead into the horde in front of them. Smoke and dirt and darkness clouded his eyes and corpses littered the ground, but through deafening noise of gunfire he kept his eyes on the door and his ears on the sounds of the shotgun right behind him.

Sudden silence from his gun – out of ammo. But the next moment, Roxas slammed full-force into the door. He whipped around as soon as he was inside, throwing his last pipe bomb behind Axel to finish off the last of the horde in the fiery second it took him to slam the door shut again. Axel was already straining to shove a huge metal chest against the door. Roxas scanned the room in an instant, assuring himself that there were no other access points and no infected in here. The room was small, an above-ground concrete bunker. It was empty.

They were safe.

The next second, his face was buried against Axel's chest, the taller man pulling him hard against his hot, sweaty body with his good arm. He grabbed the torso in front of him without thinking, squeezing tight for the briefest moment as he gasped for air. Axel's heart pounded against his forehead. He felt a hard kiss planted on top of his head, right in his filthy hair. His face cracked in a grin and he pressed a little harder into Axel's chest, not even noticing the smell. "We made it." He almost couldn't believe it.

Axel released him and moved to sit against the metal chest. "That was nothing," he panted, grinning. "I was more worried when that Hunter almost got you."

Roxas knelt at once, pulling out his first-aid kit and smiling tightly. "Says the guy who was almost flattened by a Tank." He ripped the kit open as Axel shoved the sleeve of his once-white t-shirt up, revealing his bloodied arm. Roxas began cleaning the blood away and sanitizing the wound with practiced speed. Axel grit his teeth and focused on reloading his pistols. His jaw was tight, but he didn't flinch. Roxas wrapped gauze around most of Axel's bicep to cover the clawed gouges.

When he was done, they both popped back some pain pills before scouring the room for weapons. Axel picked up a Molotov cocktail with a grin. "This should come in handy." Roxas gathered up ammo, but was the most relieved to find more first-aid kits. Axel had a tendency to get himself hurt. He was far too reckless when it looked like Roxas was in danger.

"We're not far from the extraction point now, Rox," Axel said as they sat on the floor, reloading every weapon they carried. "We'll be there before dark, at this rate." He dropped fresh shells into his shotgun.

"As long as we don't meet a Witch," Roxas answered wryly, replacing the clip in his assault rifle and then reloading his handgun. Axel snorted his agreement. They both filled their pockets with as much ammo as they could.

Roxas finished reloading first and leaned back against the metal chest, breathing and feeling the pain pills kicking in. They didn't have long, only a few minutes to rest with nothing trying to kill them. Roxas had learned to make the most of every second.

Across the back wall of the bunker, someone had scrawled in large letters: _We're going to die here._ He stared at the ragged words, left behind by another survivor. He wondered if the prediction had come true for them already.

Axel's shoulder bumped his own gently. He glanced over to see his friend grinning wearily at him, his face streaked with dirt and sweat. "You've got red on you."

Arching an eyebrow, Roxas glanced down at his blood-spattered jacket, then over at Axel's dirty, stained shirt. "You too. A little spot. Right…" His finger searched for a particular speck among the numerous dark splotches of blood. "…There." He pointed to a tiny spot. Axel chuckled.

Leaning against his partner's shoulder, Roxas sighed. "I miss showers."

Axel's cheek rubbed his hair. "When we get out of this, we'll share one."

His face cracked with a smirk. "Fuck yeah we will." There was silence for a moment as they both rested, breathing and slowing their heart rates back down as the minutes of safety ticked away. "Axel?"

"Mm?"

Blue eyes glanced up at the scrawl-covered wall. He nodded at it. "Think they did?"

Axel straightened, read the words. Then he lurched to his feet with a grunt. "Who knows." He reached down and pulled Roxas to his feet as well. "But fuck that. _We're_ getting out of this alive. You're immune and I'm immune. That's all that matters. We're fine."

Axel's certainty unraveled the little knot of doubt that had been congealing in his gut, and Roxas smiled. "Fuck yeah we are." He picked up an extra pipe bomb to throw in front of them as soon as the door opened – they would need to blast a path out of this safe house. Axel grabbed an extra Molotov with a small, delighted glint in his eyes.

"Time to go, Rox." He stepped close, and together they shoved the chest aside. Then Roxas straightened and looked up at his partner; Axel looked down. A hand grabbed Roxas by the back of his neck, and he was dragged forward into a sudden, hard kiss. It was rough and bruising, deep and quick and hot. A promise of what they were living for.

Then it was over just as fast, and Roxas was grinning into green eyes and bracing himself for another face-off with death and seeing the same determination in Axel's answering grin. He hefted his assault rifle, ready to use it as soon as he threw the pipe bomb. Axel slung his shotgun over his shoulder and grabbed his pistols. Roxas' hand was on the door handle, just about to yank it open.

"Let's kick some ass."

Axel glanced over at him, grinning as he pointed both barrels at the door.

"Let's."


	51. Scarce Half Made Up

**Author's Note: **50K kiriban prize for Yes-No-Maybe-13 over on dA! No, she didn't actually ask for _this_. She gave me, "Today, I drove the width of the country to tell the man I've lost that I'm in love with him. He wasn't home." ...and my brain made it into something completely different. XD It might confuse you. ^^;

* * *

**Scarce Half Made Up**

_Click. _"Today, I drove the width of the country to tell the man I've lost that I'm in love with him. He wasn't home." _Click._ Roxas paused the tape recorder and glanced around the mechanic's shop, considering. _Click._ "It's okay. I asked his fiancée if she knew of an auto shop where I could get new tires. Now I'm at his mechanic. He has a good mechanic, here. The service so far has been excellent, friendly and professional. I'm fairly certain one of the servicemen wants to fuck me – noted." _Click_. Pause. _Click_. "Total spent on new tires: 437.95." _Click._

Roxas requested an extra copy of his bill. He placed the copy in an envelope and slipped it in among Axel's mail. He wrote two words on the bill: _"I'm here."_ The serviceman at the mechanic's shop surrendered his phone number without any hesitation. Roxas filed it for later.

~o~

_Click._ "I've checked in at the hotel. Business economy. I paid for the week in advance. Total: 745.55. Most of the preparations are complete. Tomorrow, I will begin taking him back. I will build him a prison so he can understand." _Click._

The empty drawers in the hotel bureau were each given a purpose. One was for equipment, another for the outline of the plan and any related files. One was for expenses, invoices, and receipts. The last was for all the neatly organized notes, arranged in order of when they were to be sent, each one crafted specially for a beautiful woman who would never see his face a second time, never know who took her fiancé away. Each one carried a short message, usually in the vein of, _"Die, bitch."_ Not that Roxas hated the busty brunette or wanted her to die. He didn't really care either way if she lived or died. She was irrelevant, but her distress was a part of the equation.

She represented something that needed to be destroyed.

~o~

Roxas slipped the disc into its envelope and calmly addressed it before rolling the tape recorder again. _Click_. "The fourth message is special. So far, he's been afraid. He doesn't understand the notes, or why I'm doing this. But he'll begin to see it now." _Click. _Roxas smoothed his fingers over the flat package, whispering, "Forgiveness…"

When Axel opened the envelope the next day – making sure to wait until his fiancée was at work – he would find a disc with a single video file. It would be hard to tell from the video just where the watcher had been located, because Roxas had a camera with a powerful zoom. It clearly showed the gap left by carelessly-closed bedroom curtains, and through the gap, Axel would be able to see what Roxas had watched – a redheaded man and a brunette woman having sex.

There would be no sound, of course, from so far away, but he would be able to hear in his memory every word they'd said, every sound she'd made…and then, cutting through the terrible silence in the video, the humming would start. A familiar voice…a familiar tune.

Roxas humming _their song_.

The humming would continue for the rest of the video, but Axel would forget he was watching himself and that woman. He would remember another time, with another person, with sweat and sweetness and their song playing in the background as they gave in to each other and expressed everything they hadn't dared to speak of…

Roxas sighed with the memory. He understood, now, where they'd gone wrong since then. He knew why Axel had run, why he'd no doubt tried to erase every echo of that memory from his mind. A small smile ghosted over his face. He could just see Axel trembling uncontrollably as he watched this, forced to remember…and just beginning to suspect the truth of what Roxas was doing.

_Click._ "You'll come back. Soon. When I've helped you understand." _Click._

~o~

_Click_. "It has been a week since the special message. I sent him one more regular note since then. _Her_ notes have become more frequent. Today I sent him the second special message, and the day after tomorrow I'll send him the last one. In three days, he'll come to me. The day after that, we leave. I will be happy to drive back home; I'm tired of this hotel, and it's expensive after a few weeks. I gave the cleaning lady an extra tip today, since last night created a bit of a mess. She was appreciative." _Click_. Pause. _Click_. "I gave her a ten." _Click._

No doubt the cleaning lady had seen plenty of sex messes in the past, but Roxas felt obligated to offer some small financial apology for his own.

He mailed the second disc and accompanying video file – another that Axel would surely watch in privacy.

The video began abruptly with a shot of the hotel bed, Roxas seated at the top, wearing nothing but a too-large button-down shirt, open and falling off his shoulders. Axel would recognize his old shirt, if he looked carefully. He would probably be more immediately focused, however, on the other person in bed with Roxas.

Nothing showed on the video but a pale, slender back and red hair – style altered to more closely resemble Axel's. The auto repair serviceman made a handy prop for this stage. And he'd been extremely willing to come when called, which made him extremely easy to drug. Roxas noted the additional cost of those supplies – two hundred – but considered them necessary, as the serviceman seemed likely to want things his own way, which simply wouldn't do, it wouldn't serve the purpose at all.

So the unaware, drugged man had no objections to having his hair messed with and then sucking Roxas off in front of a camera. In the video, the first thing Roxas did was look up from the red spikes bobbing over his erection and smile, pointing briefly to where the date stamp would show on screen. He'd reset the date on the camera to three days ahead of the day Axel would get the package.

Then, as the prop sucked on him, Roxas addressed red hair: "That's good…like that. Suck harder now…mmmm, yes… Move faster. _More._ _Haa…haa…_are you ready?" Blue eyes looked straight at the camera, straight into the viewer's soul. "Are you ready for me to fuck you?"

It was only snippets after that – a spliced-together barrage of moments. Groans. Skin. Screams of ecstasy. A redhead on his knees, writhing for more as Roxas took him, hard. _Sex_.

_Three days from the day Axel would see it._

A promise.

~o~

The day before the day of the promise, the final message arrived. A simple envelope with a simple hotel room key inside. The date and time written on the inside of the envelope – the same that had been date-stamped on the video.

_Click._ "He's ready." _Click._

~o~

Axel entered the hotel room exactly when Roxas had told him to. Watching calmly from the bed, Roxas observed the tension in his body, the way Axel was trying not to let himself tremble. _Oh…_ It melted him with the tiniest smile of pity. _Poor dear._

"Why are you afraid? Don't you understand yet, Axel?"

The man stood at the foot of the bed and stared at him. His face was a jumble of emotions and tension. His voice struggled to remain flat. "You follow me all the way across the country. You stalk me for a month. You terrorize my fiancée. You…you refuse to let me _go_."

Nodding gently, Roxas murmured, "Yes. Do you finally realize _why?_"

His beloved shuddered. A shaking hand came up to rub over one eye. Axel's voice held a frantic, hopeful edge. "You…you _do_ love me." His green eyes searched Roxas' desperately. _Asking_. Still unsure if it was true.

Softly smiling, Roxas nodded and held out a hand. "As you love me, Axel."

The man seemed to snap. The tension went out of him in a rush and he stumbled forward, falling to his knees beside the bed, clasping Roxas' hand with both his larger ones. Relief and despair twisted together on his face, in his vibrant eyes. Roxas breathed harder. Axel looked so beautiful like this.

"I…I can't…"

His other hand touched under Axel's chin, lifting the man's face to meet his eyes. "She won't _fix_ you, Axel. She _can't._"

"But…"

"Because there's nothing to _fix._ You're perfect exactly the way you are."

"But the doctors…"

Axel winced as Roxas involuntarily squeezed his chin, a frown darkening his expression. "I _told_ you not to listen to them. They're full of _lies_. You're _not_ broken; _I'm_ not broken either. Just because we aren't quite the same as they think we should be…just because we don't _feel_ the things they think we should…" He inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. "You don't have to try to be what they want you to be. All you need to be is_ mine._"

Hot breath and hot lips touched his palm as Axel pushed his face into Roxas' hand. "You promise?"

Gentling, Roxas stroked his lover's handsome face, letting Axel kiss the insides of his fingers. "You don't believe promises, Axel. But you do understand, now, that it's true. I love you." With the faintest touches, he encouraged Axel to raise his head…then to stand. He pulled Axel forward by his arms and then pushed him down onto his back just as slowly. When Axel was lying beside him on the bed, looking up at him, Roxas rolled over to brace himself above the man he'd reclaimed.

"I know." Axel looked up at him, the despair finally starting to seep away, leaving calm trust in its place. "I understand. Everything you did…" He sighed and reached for Roxas, who let himself be pulled close, let Axel nuzzle at his neck, kissing wetly. "We're the same."

"Yes. We're the same."

~o~

_Click._ "Today I drove back across the country, and now we're home. Cost of gas for the return trip: 324.41." _Click._ Pause. Glance at the sleeping face in the passenger seat. _Click._ "He'll never leave me again." _Click._

~o~


	52. The CoHabitable Couch

**Author's Note: **Consolation kiriban prize for Nayru25! Because I'm just nice like that, and I liked the idea. Moving day! 8D

Why the Co-Habitable Couch? _Why the fuck not? _ HAHA! XD XD XD

* * *

**The Co-Habitable Couch**

"Okay, what about if we tip it forward?"

"Like, forward _this _way?"

"And over the railing, yeah."

"Okay, hang on."

Roxas heaved his end of the couch up again, struggling to lift the back higher than the front. Axel, a few steps above him, started trying to maneuver the back of the couch over the bend in the railing. The landing halfway between the first and second floor was turning out to be quite a bitch in the middle of the biggest bitch-part of their whole "moving in together" experience.

Getting the couch up to their second-floor apartment.

_Thunk_. "Wait, wait! The feet hit the wall. Can you pull it that way more?"

Axel grunted. "I can't! Can you lift it up higher and just go right over the bend?"

Roxas quickly examined the stairwell, measuring with rapid, skeptical glances. "I think it'll still be too long even if I can."

"Just try."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas heaved his muscles to lift the ridiculously heavy furniture as high as possible. This meant he could no longer see a damn thing except for the green upholstery of their couch. He pushed as hard as he could, sweat trickling down his back, and forced words through his teeth, "Is it working?"

"Not quite…can you get it higher?" Axel's voice was also tense with strain as he pulled.

"Maybe I could if I was a foot or two _taller!_" Roxas shot back. "You wanna switch places? Maybe _you_ should try the heavy end!"

Axel groaned, easing the weight down as Roxas did the same. "I would if I had half a chance of getting over there without us having to take this whole damn thing back down to the ground." Roxas didn't need to wonder what he was talking about – with the landing full of couch, Axel couldn't get to where Roxas was without breaking his neck or the couch or both.

They stared at the couch in silence, panting.

They stared at each other.

Axel's face was flushed and coated in sweat. Roxas' was probably the same, considering how soaked his shirt was. Moving in July was something he'd always told himself not to try, but when rental contracts ran out, sometimes you didn't have a choice. And really, it wasn't so bad – he was moving in with his boyfriend. They were going to live together for the first time. For-real, live-in lovers. Roxas was excited about it.

He just wasn't thrilled about the couch right now.

"We could try the vertical approach again…" Axel offered, almost-hopelessly. "At least here, the ceiling isn't in the way. It's _possible_…"

Roxas measured with his eyes some more, thinking. "It'll work in _theory_…in a world without gravity. But I dunno if we can handle it vertical. I think I might get squashed like a bug."

Taking a deep breath, Axel straightened. "No you won't. I'll go all Incredible Hulk and save you if it overbalances. Come on, let's try it. Back up a little so I can straighten this out. My end goes up, okay?"

Roxas just nodded, saving his energy. The weight of the couch came back onto him again and his muscles ached – they'd already carried most of their worldly possessions up this flight of stairs today, and Roxas was really beginning to question the wisdom of saving their couch for last. Supposedly it was so they would "still have the energy for everything else," but he guessed Axel hadn't thought about this from the other angle – that they would also still need to have energy for the _couch_.

It didn't matter now, anyway, because Roxas had much bigger things to focus on. Such as keeping the couch upright while Axel scrambled for a better grip and they tried to move up a few stairs and get onto the landing itself. They managed that, adjusted their grips, and began edging the couch around the bend.

"Okay. Okay, this is good. We're getting it…watch the railing there, Rox."

"Ah! It's caught on the overhang…"

"I got it, back up a bit…there. Okay, forward again…hang on…up more…woah, careful Rox!"

Grunting as he fought to keep the couch upright, Roxas ground out, "You can go all 'Incredible Hulk' _any_ time now, you know."

Axel's answer was a strained grunt and, "Working on it. …There! Hang on right there while I let this end down again."

Roxas held steady while Axel leveled the couch back into the normal-agonizing position of heading straight up the stairs.

"Okay, we got it. Almost there now. You wanna switch?"

A brief headshake. "I'm fine, let's just get this over with."

Groaning and straining and sweating and almost falling a few times…they did.

After a final battle at their own doorway, Axel and Roxas managed to heave the couch into the middle of their front sitting room, filling what little space they'd managed to keep clear of boxes and other crap. Without a pause, they collapsed, each onto their end of the couch. For a while, there was just heavy breathing and sweat, both of them splayed over the cushions, legs and arms as spread out as possible. They didn't have the AC up and running yet – a poor decision, Roxas now reflected. That should have been _first_. It was _hot_.

Fumbling beside the couch, Axel shoved a few boxes aside and popped open the cooler. "Good call putting that in here," Roxas commented as Axel handed him a beer and took one for himself.

"I'm a genius," Axel sighed, his voice flat and matter-of-fact. They were both too tired for much talking.

Roxas gulped his beer, then exhaled hard. He placed the cold, dripping bottle against his face. "Yup. My genius."

"Oh baby," Axel answered in the same flat, worn-out tone, "say it _again_." The tiniest smirk curled up one corner of his mouth.

"Right," Roxas snorted. "You're too easy if _that_ gets you going."

"Only for you," Axel sighed, returning to his drink. Roxas took a few more gulps himself, watching out of the corner of his eye as Axel swallowed the beer, his Adam's apple bobbing. Sweat trickled down his neck…and Roxas' eyes dropped quickly down to his boyfriend's crotch. Axel's legs were spread, and the denim shorts pulled in just the right way to outline his hidden features… Roxas swallowed. He was way too damn tired to be checking out Axel's cock and thinking the things he was thinking about right now.

…But then again, they were moving in together today, right? This was a cause for celebration. Things were certainly going to go in that direction _some_ time today. Although their bed wasn't put together yet…the mattress and box springs were stacked against the bedroom wall. But then, who needed a bed?

Almost murmuring into his drink, Roxas watched Axel sidelong as he spoke again… "My smokin' hot, sex-on-legs genius _in bed_ who can last all night and make me scream his name over and over…" His tone was soft and calm. Axel grinned and chuckled, taking the statement as Roxas teasing.

"Oh baby, you're gonna make me _pop_."

Letting his voice purr a little softer, Roxas answered, "You bet I am…as soon as we finish these drinks."

_That_ got Axel's attention a bit, and he actually turned to look at his boyfriend properly. The expression on Roxas' face did _not_ say "kidding" or "gotcha."

"Oh yeah?" Green eyes were lighting up, in spite of the heat and exhaustion. "What did you have in mind?"

The air seemed to sizzle a little hotter around them as Roxas openly eyed Axel now, letting his gaze linger on his crotch. "Well…" he pondered, "we still have a lot of unpacking to do, so I don't wanna be sore for the rest of the day…" He lifted his eyes to intentionally meet Axel's, calmly concluding, "So I was thinking a little frotting on the couch. To make the new home official, and all."

Slowly, Axel licked his lips. _They would taste like beer,_ Roxas thought. "And so that's what we're doing next, then? Just finish these drinks…and then get out of our pants and get each other off?"

Swallowing more beer, Roxas smiled sweetly. "And then get started on the unpacking. And put the ACs in."

Axel's grin was feral, but his voice steady and nonchalant. "I'm gonna need some time in there for making out as well."

"Hmm, I can fit that into the schedule. Where would you like it?"

"I think I'd like to start right after drinks, and carry on through most of the sex and a bit after. Does that work?"

Pretending to think, Roxas hummed. "It's a lot to ask…but I think it'll work."

"Brilliant." Axel's eyes sparkled, eyeing Roxas with ravenous interest. "How's your beer, by the way?"

Lifting the bottle, Roxas checked. "About half done."

"Hm. Well, bottoms up." Axel winked.

"Cheers," Roxas answered, smiling, and they clinked their bottles together.

~o~


	53. Truth is Daring

**Author's Note: **Surprise! So this is a prequel drabble to _Get Well Soon,_ posted yesterday. (Nope, not a sequel, and not sex! Sorry!) I figured some of you guys would be curious how these two became lovers. Did I _totally_ just read your mind? XD

This is also a _Happy Birthday _present for **LadyNightRunner, **who commissioned the aforementioned fic, and who is turning 21 today! Happy 21st, Lady! Thank you for the commission, and may your 21st birthday be filled with fun and booze! ;D

Enjoy the bonus! (And my loltastic titles, orz, hahaha.) XD**  
**

* * *

**Truth is Daring**

"Okay, Axel's turn! Truth or Dare?"

Axel grinned – lazy, drunk, and mischievous. "Dare." As if he'd ever pick "truth." Truth was _boring._ His life was a well-read open book – all faults and glories available to anyone who cared to know. Axel didn't _have_ secrets.

Except for one.

Yuffie grinned back wickedly, her inebriated mind working to craft something that would make Axel falter. "I dare you…to make out with Roxas for one minute!"

Yeah. _That_ one.

Even through his happy haze of not-giving-a-flying-fuck, Axel felt his stomach twist into an instant knot. He worked to keep his expression nonchalant and smiling, but his brow furrowed in uncertainty. Hopefully no one noticed. Everyone was laughing and jeering and cracking jokes all at once, not picking up on Axel's sudden discomfort. He tried to laugh it off. "Yeah right…I thought you were trying to make me call 'chicken,' Yuf."

She didn't back down. "I _am_. And that's the dare. Any day now, Ax."

Still acting cool, Axel drawled, "All right, all right. I'm just makin' sure you wanna go with such a _middle school_ kind of dare. Like I'd be scared of _kissing_." He tried to scoff. He probably succeeded.

On the outside.

On the inside, he _was_ scared. He was inexplicably, drunkenly petrified. He hadn't even _looked_ over at Roxas yet; he just couldn't. They'd been best friends for six…seven…seven and a half years? They were pals. Almost like brothers. Inseparable.

And none of that accounted for the odd moments when Axel would look at Roxas and get a weird little flutter in his stomach for no reason. Or the way he tended to hate the girls who obviously liked the short blond. Or the mess he was when Roxas got hurt in that one Struggle match. Or the way the world felt empty and lifeless when Roxas' family went on vacation for two weeks.

He shoved those thoughts out of his mind every time they popped up. He never thought about it at all. Life was good like this. He had a best friend, and it rocked. He didn't want anything to change.

"All right then, show me." Yuffie's grin wasn't fading. "And quit dawdling."

Axel _pshed_. "I just thought Roxas might want a minute to prepare himself for the experience. I _am_ a little _much._" He smirked arrogantly, but couldn't stop his eyes from sneaking sideways, peeking at Roxas. His expression was…hard to read. Uncertain…worried? A little dazed and half-aware – Roxas wasn't exactly sober himself. Axel scooted closer to his friend's nearby spot on the floor.

"How come I have to get dragged into _his_ dare?" Roxas grumbled, his words slightly slurred.

"Occupational hazard of the game, Rox," Yuffie shot back. "Leon, time them!"

"One minute…you guys ready?"

He swallowed. Smirked. Leaned closer to Roxas, who was flushed from the alcohol…probably the alcohol. Axel probably was flushed too…from the alcohol. "Fine, any time you say, whatever." Roxas grumbled something else Axel couldn't quite hear – like he couldn't quite hear the jokes anymore, or the laughter, or anything but his own heartbeat and Roxas' heavy breathing…

_Oh my God, I can't…_

"Go!"

He heard that. And Axel forced himself to shove his face forward and kiss his best friend.

He shut his eyes instantly, terrified to meet Roxas' gaze, and before he could even begin to process the kiss itself, Yuffie's shrill voice interrupted. "That's not making out! The timer doesn't start until the tongues get going, Axel!"

For the briefest flash, he was tempted to break away to yell back at her, but some instinct deep down held him where he was – probably the fear of having to repeat that horrible moment of initiating contact. If he was already here, it was easier to move forward than to start over…wasn't it?

Axel opened his lips and shoved his tongue into Roxas' mouth before he could think about it and get even more nervous. Roxas' entire body was rigid, leaning far back as Axel leaned over him, just as tense. Pulse racing, Axel fumbled around with his tongue a little. He couldn't even _think_ about trying to act cool and make it look good…

Then, it happened. Through the contact with Roxas' mouth, Axel felt the slightest shiver run through Roxas' body. Just a little tremor, just a moment…but as it happened, Roxas' tongue pushed against his, and…and he didn't know. Afterward, Axel never could figure it out. Something _clicked_. Something in the very core of his being matched that nervous shiver with his own tremble of urgency. His muscles loosened and the breath he'd been holding released in a tiny sigh, and Roxas went soft and yielding at the same moment, and then it was happening. Their bodies leaned into each other and their mouths sealed together like they were made to be that way, like two one-of-a-kind puzzle pieces that would never fit this perfectly with anything or anyone else. Suddenly, it was a _kiss_.

Axel didn't keep track of it very well. His hands didn't do much but support his weight, especially as he pressed forward more and more, sucking at Roxas' mouth and pushing closer, greedily trying to reach deeper…bending Roxas back until he was almost lying on top of the smaller guy. And Roxas' hands grabbed his shirt to steady himself, and Axel registered that, and the taste of his friend's alcohol-flavored mouth, and the scent, the heat, the wetness, and the wave of tingling pleasure that rolled off his shoulders and down his back and spread through his whole body in an instant.

"And…_stop!_"

And Axel heard _that_. It startled him, and he broke away from Roxas with a gasp. He'd forgotten about the dare, the one minute time, their friends hooting and catcalling at them – everything. He hadn't been keeping track of anything but…Roxas.

The comments came pouring in as he backed away quickly, self-conscious and embarrassed half to death all of a sudden. He didn't hear them at first – too busy pulling himself together and trying to play off the burning blush on his face, trying to act snarky, like he obviously meant to give everyone a show. Trying to pretend he wasn't seeing the traces in Roxas' eyes – a look he couldn't describe because he'd never seen it before. That _something_ that he somehow always hoped would be there, even if he didn't know what to do about it.

"All right, all right, you _kids_ – my turn. _Leon_ – Truth or Dare?"

That was it – back to normal, like it never happened.

Only it _had_. And no amount of acting could change that. Axel could act unaffected, and Roxas could act too drunk to have noticed who had kissed him, but they both knew each other too well to be fooled. Roxas _knew_ who had kissed him; he couldn't forget it. Axel _was_ affected; he couldn't shove this aside like everything else. They could tiptoe around each other and stumble awkwardly through every half-conversation for the next two weeks – and they did – but in the end they would have to admit some things, and change some things, and probably…try kissing again.

And they did.

~o~


	54. Cuffed

**Author's Note: **Some...things happened. XD I decided to share the results with the ffnet crowd. You know you wanna check out more of my derpy, lame titles. ;3

If a drabble has to be under 1,000 words or so (or maybe 500?) then this baby, at about 160, probably doesn't even qualify for that. So enjoy this...dribble. XD

* * *

**Cuffed**

Roxas strained against the cuffs that held his hands above his head. He thrashed his head from side to side, but the short leash attached to the collar around his neck held him in place. "You are going to fucking pay for this, Axel. When I get out of this…"

"Then," the taller man slid forward, pressing the length of his body against Roxas' bare flesh, "I'd better make the most of this opportunity, huh?" His free hand slipped down Roxas' back and lightly brushed his bare ass teasingly a few times before gripping hard, squeezing warm flesh and pulling Roxas' hips forward to grind against him.

"_Nnngh!_ Nnh!" The younger man grunted, the faintest shiver of need running through his tensed muscles. His lips parted, hot breath caressing Axel's neck as he spoke. "I am going to give you back double everything you do to me, you ass…"

Axel shuddered, grinned, and tightened his grip on the leash. "I look forward to it," he purred.

~o~


	55. It Just Happened

**Author's Note: **Please don't notice the last time I wrote Cleon. I'm already wearing my "it's about damn time" shirt, so just...think nothing of it, and enjoy. XD

* * *

**It Just Happened  
**

"Ah…_ahhh!_" Cloud tensed, his thighs twitching upward and jostling the man who half-lay across his lap. Light gray eyes glanced up at the blond's flushed face as Leon pushed his lips down the other man's shaft again, swirling his tongue around the hot flesh and opening his throat to take Cloud's cock in deep. He sucked hard, and a strong hand jerked up from the sheets, grabbing roughly at silky brown hair and pulling just enough to send an arousing sting through his scalp. The brunet groaned, eyes going unfocused as he bobbed his head faster over Cloud's erection. One callused hand rolled the soft flesh of Cloud's sac, fondling him as he sucked. His own rock-hard cock throbbed in his pants, driving him half insane with need, but he threw all that lust into sucking harder, faster, swallowing Cloud deeper.  
_  
_"L-Leon…fuck…" The blond's legs shifted again, and Leon couldn't stand it anymore. He scooted sideways and threw one leg over Cloud's, straddling his leg. Then, carefully, he pressed his groin down onto Cloud's shin. Brilliant blue eyes opened to look down at him, and Leon looked up and met his eyes. Cloud's gaze flickered with understanding – if he didn't hold that leg still, he was now in a position to really hurt Leon.

Cloud nodded once, quick. Leon closed his eyes again and sucked, tasting the bitter flavor beginning to leak from the head of Cloud's cock. He rolled his hips in tandem with his bobbing head, grinding his erection against Cloud's leg, feeling his own fluid beginning to seep out now as well. Both of Cloud's hands fisted hard in his hair as the man fought desperately to keep still.

"G-God…shit Leon, I'm…gonna…nnnnh, fuck, _fuck!"_ Leon felt the sac in his hand contracting rapidly, moments before Cloud's seed spilled into his mouth. He kept pumping the man's cock, milking his orgasm out almost slowly. His hips, on the other hand, rolled even faster than before, thrusting wildly for another minute. Then, it hit. His gut clenched, his cock spasmed, and Leon moaned long and hard as his release spurted again and again in his pants.

The world was hot and hazy after that, and Leon's head fell forward on Cloud's lap. After a moment of panting for breath, he managed to lift his gaze again, and immediately saw Cloud watching him. The warm, sated blue eyes flickered over his face for a moment as Leon stared, drinking in the sex-flushed cheeks, the damp shine of sweat… And then a hand touched his face, stroked his jaw…a thumb pressed in a slow caress over his lower lip, and Leon's heart almost stopped with disbelief and hope in the half-moment before Cloud leaned down…and kissed him.

~o~


	56. Brick House

**Author's Note: **Never touched this pair before, would you believe it? XD

* * *

**Brick House  
**

The rough brick wall behind him scratched his shoulders and snagged the fabric of his sleeveless jacket as _that bastard _pushed him harder against the alley wall. He struggled against the guy pinning him and managed to get his hands up against Seifer's chest. A hard push – with all his strength – just barely managed to shove Seifer back enough that his mouth was released. Immediately, Hayner was gasping for air, struggling to fill his lungs and spitting angry words the moment he had the breath to.

"Asshole! What the fuck do you think you're…!"

Seifer shoved forward again, harder, and his mouth crashed down on Hayner's again. The rest of his words were lost in an indistinct mumble as that hot tongue invaded, forcing its way past his lips and almost making him choke.

Hayner shuddered. He felt helpless, and he hated it. Put a weapon in his hand and he'd never let this bastard win, but taken by surprise in a hand-to-hand fight…he'd lost. And now Seifer had him in a position where he couldn't get the upper hand again, and he was…kissing him? He didn't get this. It pissed him off.

Hands still fumbling for some way to fight, Hayner found himself pushing at Seifer's shoulders, then his arms. Biceps that were a lot bigger than his own flexed with the strain of holding him in place. Those stupid arms were so fucking big…it pissed him off. His hands slipped over the hard contours of Seifer's muscles. It…pissed him off.

The tongue in his mouth slowed – just a little. It was still hard and insistent, but the kiss seemed to be getting a little more gentle. Hayner didn't realize his own tongue had responded until Seifer pulled back on his own, just a fraction of an inch, just enough for air and a change of angle. Just a moment of shock as he realized what was happening, what he was _doing_, and then those lips were back, and this time it was something else entirely. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't soft and sweet – it was firm and…much, much hotter than a moment ago.

His hands gripped those annoyingly strong arms – a reflex as Hayner tensed, surprised. He stared in shock at the far-too-close face of his nemesis, even though it made him feel cross-eyed. Seifer had that ever-present furrow between his eyes, right over his scar, and Hayner was just starting to wonder why he was _doing_ this if it made him so mad…and then Seifer's eyes cracked barely-open and stared back at him. And they weren't…mad. Hard and sharp, yes – drilling a hole into his very soul with that penetrating stare. But not mad. Upset? Conflicted? He wasn't sure…but whatever it was, it was very intense, and Seifer had obviously lost his usual sneering veneer. He was…unsettled, somehow.

It was the weirdest thing Hayner had ever seen. He couldn't figure it out. Nor could he figure out why, after seeing that _look_, the only thing he could do was let his eyes slip shut and his hands glide along those annoyingly large arms and his tongue press up to meet the one in his mouth.

No, he didn't know why, but as Seifer pressed his whole body against him, sandwiching him between warm brick and _hot, hot_ skin, Hayner stopped wondering, let go, and let it happen.

~o~

_A/N: Continued in chapter 141._


	57. The Process of Getting Naked

**Author's Note: **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Yeah. ^^;

* * *

**The Process of Getting Naked  
**

"You are one sick piece of shit." Roxas fumed at the only other occupant of the abandoned, locked lecture hall. The only other occupant just smirked at him.

"You asked what you could do to pass Dr. Klopstein's class. If you don't get at least a B on this paper and the next two, you'll fail. And I'm sorry to say it, but you apparently know jack shit about the Russian Revolution, and you aren't getting any better."

Gritting his teeth, Roxas tugged at the miniskirt. "So I was thinking like some extra _assignments_ or something for extra credit! And why does this stupid thing _fit?_"

Hot green eyes sparkled as the lecherous TA for Roxas' Russian History seminar let his eyes roam up and down…and up and down again. "To make it easier for you to take off, kid. Gonna start soon? I have another lecture in 45 minutes."

His boiling rage condensing into a hard knot, Roxas muttered, "You'll fix that grade on my paper?" He'd just gotten his second essay back today, and it was a D. Not even close to good enough.

The redheaded TA grinned. "Your extra credit will be proportionate to your efforts. So make it sexy." There was an unspoken challenge in that smug look, too – and the minute Roxas picked up on it, his determination was set. He couldn't back down from a challenge.

"Very well," his hands slipped up in a smooth caress up the length of his body, tugging at the skirt, the little tailored top, the ribbon around his neck – unsettling the clothing and giving the barest glimpse of skin before they fell back into place. Then his hands were in his hair, his eyelids dropping to half-cover his eyes, and his voice sinking into a sultry tone. "As you wish…Professor."

It was gratifying – in spite of the humiliating position – to see some of the smirk start to fade from the TA's face, replaced by bug-eyed awe and near-worship. Roxas made a game for himself of trying to make Axel drool before he was completely naked. He unlaced his ribbon and slowly pulled it through his fingers. He unbuttoned his top, one…agonizing…button…at a time. He stroked his hands over his own bare chest, tweaking his nipples and moaning slightly. He turned away and made Axel watch from behind as he slowly shrugged the top off, letting it slip down his back as he rolled his shoulders. Then he turned back, taking a few slow, hip-swaying steps forward to where Axel sat in the lecturer's chair.

Axel's hands lifted toward him, but Roxas grabbed them and pinned them to the arms of the chair. "You better not, Professor," he murmured. Axel swallowed, hard, then nodded. Roxas felt a little flushed with triumph, observing the effect he was having.

Planting one foot beside Axel's leg on the chair, he slowly stripped the knee-high stocking off, then switched legs and did it again – even slower. In nothing but the skirt, he straightened up and then stretched like a lazy cat, putting his toned body on display barely two feet from Axel's face. The hazy, slack-jawed look he was getting made Roxas grin – grin, and take note. Evidently, his lecturer was either a complete pervert…or very, very into him. Roxas would have to watch his behavior to see which it was. His future interactions with the TA depended on the answer.

The skirt was fastened at the side, but Roxas let his hands take their time before getting over there. He played with the fabric first, smoothing it over his thighs, lifting it teasingly, slipping fingers under the waistband. When he finally unfastened it, he waited a long moment, watching Axel, before he let the garment fall open and…fall.

Dazed green eyes were glued to his boxers – the last bit of fabric he wore. Axel swallowed and whispered, "Everything."

Roxas stared intently, making sure his embarrassment didn't show. "I figured." He made a slow turn first, though, and once again, his hands were roaming. Caressing over his ass, squeezing – playing over his crotch, too. That, however, wasn't something he could spend too long doing – in spite of the situation, it was starting to feel rather good. His groin stirred a little at the stimulation, so Roxas stopped and turned his attention to slowly stripping off his boxers before he could get a mortifying hard-on over this.

He lifted one leg free, then the other, and dropped his underwear to the side. He didn't touch himself _there _now, just turned slowly, hands roaming the planes of his body – then he faced Axel. After a long moment of near-silence – nothing in the room but the TA's heavy breathing – Axel took a long, shuddering breath and looked down at his lap. Roxas looked too, and wasn't too surprised to see the tent the other man was pitching in his slacks.

Axel slowly licked his lips, eyeing Roxas. "A+. And I've got a way you can ace the next paper too, if you feel inclined."

Pursing his lips, Roxas examined the other young man's crotch and considered.

Thirty seconds later, the door to the lecture hall opened, a protesting redhead was tossed into the hallway, and the door slammed shut again, the lock clicking instantly.

Nervous green eyes glanced around for anyone nearby, but the hall was fortunately empty. Axel just hoped the next two hallways would be equally empty so he could make it to the men's room unseen.

~o~


	58. Cherry Wine

**Author's Note: **Yo. I dunno, yo. You ever get the idea that like, idk, as hot as Cloud and Sephiroth no doubt _are_, maybe there's just too much fucking _gloom_ there? I mean, maybe they're a match made in Boo-Hoo Land, but _maybe_, you know, Cloud could really use someone who can cheer his sorry ass up or maybe piss him off just enough to crack that snooty pout. And maybe _Reno_ needs someone who will put the fear of Yevon in him, someone he can only push so far before he needs to worry about keeping his testicles.

Maybe they're like, perfect. :)

* * *

**Cherry Wine  
**

It had only been teasing, really. Cloud was on one of his lousy snits, in a bit of a tizzy over some miserable thing like guilt or death or vengeance, which meant he was being short with people, locking doors on them and such. That kind of behavior just made Reno creative, and when he was feeling creative, all filters were off, if he'd even had any in the first place.

So when Cloud had told Reno to go "get pissed," Reno had shot back something about being glad to if he could borrow Cloud's pretty pink lips, which he affirmed would taste like _cherry wine_. Which Cloud didn't appreciate, especially considering how often Reno called him a "whiner" and a "cherry boy."

Cloud had punched him. Reno had kicked. Five minutes later, they'd limped off to Tifa's bar. It was empty of Tifa, and the "boys" had to fend for themselves and ice their own bruises. And then, just to be an ass, Reno had poured about half a bottle of cherry wine down Cloud's throat before the grumpy blond had taken to drinking the stuff voluntarily.

When they were both good and smashed, Reno decided to prove his point. Not surprisingly, after a bottle of the stuff, Cloud's lips _did_ taste like cherry wine.

So there they were, making out fast and hard, almost like a continuation of their earlier fist fight, and Reno was sucking on Cloud's tongue and trying to swallow as much of that taste as he could. Things clattered off the bar, but they only grabbed each other harder, grinding bodies together and clawing at clothing. One of them tripped, they both stumbled and slid down the bar to the floor. Cloud grabbed at rough wood in an effort to stay on his feet, but it didn't work and his ass hit the floor just in time for Reno to fall on top of him.

"Ow! You fucking…!"

A sudden shove send Cloud all the way onto his back and put a stop to the complaint. He was always complaining… Reno thrust his hips awkwardly against Cloud's, and those pretty pink lips parted again, this time to moan. Now _that_ was much better. That was the kind of sound Cloud should be making. None of his morose bullshit or bitchy sniping – just moaning, moaning like _this_, because this was perfect.

Reno soon found himself having so much fun with the moaning that he'd stripped off Cloud's pants before either of them knew it, and then he had the blond's full-blown erection between his lips and a whole new taste on his tongue. And that was even more perfect, and Cloud's voice was doing even better things, so Reno went exploring with his tongue and fingers, and then somehow he'd lost his pants and he had Cloud's wet cock in one hand while he straddled the ex-Soldier and then…he damn near screamed when he pushed himself down and felt Cloud stretching him, stabbing deep into his body. He damn near screamed, but fucking Yevon, it felt like Paradise.

Not one to let go of anything he enjoyed, Reno braced himself and then just started riding Cloud as fast and hard as he could. His hair was plastered to his face and sweat dripped off him onto the planes of the beautiful, toned body beneath him, and hands gripped his arms and he liked that, but then they _grabbed_ his hips and he _loved_ that, so he let Cloud pull him down harder. Let him go oh so much _deeper_. Let himself come hard, jerking his own cock and spraying over that gorgeous stomach and chest. And then he let Cloud come, shooting his hot fluid inside Reno's body over and over until he was spent, until his cock slipped free followed by a warm trickle down Reno's thighs.

And then he sighed contentedly and stood up and realized that he lacked depth perception – his black eye was swollen shut. He touched it, winced, and smirked down at the blond, who lay on the bar floor, covered in jizz and gloriously, erotically flushed.

"Not bad, Cherry Boy. I'll take another taste of _that_ wine any day. Oh and by the way," he glanced around the bar and waved his hand to indicate the vicinity around Cloud, "you might wanna clean this up before your girl with the tits gets back." He winked. "Just sayin, yo."

Cloud threw a boot at him as Reno grabbed his pants and made a dash for safety, giggling.

~o~


	59. When Things Change

**Author's Note:** I really must get back to bigger things. XD

...WRITING things, you pervs. ;D

* * *

**When Things Change**

It was a Friday night tradition for Leon to spend an evening hanging out in Cloud's basement. Saturday night was for going out and Sunday was for football, but Friday was for some nice, low-key de-stressing from the work week. He and Cloud usually accomplished this ritual of unwinding with the aid of a cooler full of beer (or maybe some Scotch if the week had been especially long), a couch that was so comfortable it was impossible to get up from, and a rented DVD.

A rented _adult_ DVD.

Did most guys sit around and watch porn with their guy friends? Leon didn't know. Probably not. There was always this kind of slight distrust between guys when it came to certain things...but Leon just didn't feel that distrust with Cloud. Couldn't remember _ever_ having felt it. They were both quiet people, "men of few words" as some called them...and it felt totally comfortable to Leon.

On this particular Friday, however, the usual routine took an unusual turn.

Cloud had rented a particularly good porno, in Leon's opinion. So far, they had mostly kept to traditional sex movies, with side ventures into oral and multiple partners - multiple _females_, that is. This week, the DVD featured a good bit of anal, including rimming and double penetration. Leon was slightly surprised at how much he was enjoying the show, and with a few beers in him, he wasn't at all bothered by the slowly growing hard-on in his jeans. He'd adjusted himself for comfort and was just beginning to contemplate possibly rubbing his crotch for a little stimulation when Cloud interrupted his turned-on daze.

"Wanna 'nother?" He glanced over to the the blond holding out a beer from the cooler, the dim light from the one lamp shining on the dripping cold bottle.

"Sure," he answered, reaching over to take the drink. Cloud wasn't drinking much beer tonight, himself - his week had been _horrible_, and he'd been hitting the Scotch pretty hard. He was already pretty wobbly...and when Leon shifted, Cloud's bleary eyes slowly focused on him in the wrong place.

Cloud blinked, then slurred, "Hey, Leon? I fink you got a boner."

Taking the beer, Leon just shrugged, smirking slightly. "Yeah, this is pretty good porn you got this time."

Unexpectedly, Cloud's face broke into a huge grin and he...giggled. "You got a hard-on, hee hee hee!" He wobbled and flopped back into the couch - Leon, beside him, felt the jolt – and then continued to repeat himself while giggling like a little boy.

Leon grinned lazily at his friend, amused by how drunk Cloud was. And...his eyes lingered on his friend's face. Cloud didn't usually smile like that, and the lamplight was soft and the shadows were dark around them, and Leon had never really seen Cloud look so...beautiful. His own vision was slightly blurry, and he was warm and turned on and behind everything were the sounds of moaning and wet sex noises...and before he knew it he was much, much harder than before. So hard he was going to have to do something about it – which would normally mean taking a "bathroom break," but Leon was distracted by Cloud at the moment.

"You're hard, hehehe, and I'm s'drunk I can'even get it up, haha. I got a lousy wishk...whip...whithkey dick."

Leon smirked. "Except Scotch."

"Right right," Cloud amended. "Scotch dick. Scotch dick! Tie a ribbon around it!" He broke into a complete fit of giggles at this point.

Leon had no idea what Cloud was talking about. So he kissed him.

He didn't think, he just...leaned over and pulled Cloud by the shoulder and kissed him. He lead with his tongue, lips not really meeting until he was already exploring deep inside Cloud's mouth, tasting Scotch and feeling hot and _wanting_, feeling like now he _really_ needed to get off. He fumbled his hands over the body in front of him, and when he found nothing to really grab, he dropped his hand between Cloud's legs and squeezed there. And Cloud started giggling into his mouth. He really wasn't hard at all.

Leon pulled back, flushing a little, words forming on his lips, "Sorry, I..." But he stopped there with a choked sound when a flash of pleasure made his hips jerk. It took him a second to realize Cloud had grabbed his cock.

Cloud's voice went falsetto as the blond quoted a line from the film, "Ohhh, baby you're so_ huge!_ Wanna fuck my mouth firsht?"

Maybe Leon would have snickered and ignored all this, gone to the bathroom for a bit and come back to find Cloud passed out…but Cloud had already tumbled off the couch and somehow righted himself between Leon's legs, and he was fumbling at Leon's button and still giggling. And the accidental touch that was pressing against his cock through denim was flooding Leon's foggy brain with the need to do whatever he could to hurry up and get off…and he didn't realize he'd helped Cloud by flipping his own button open until his friend had his zipper down and was playfully tracing Leon's shape through his boxers.

Watching Cloud's unfocused blue eyes and beaming face and not thinking at all, Leon carefully pulled his cock out of his pants. Cloud was still snorting with occasional fitful laughter and mumbling incoherent nonsense as he leaned forward and overbalanced and almost face-planted into Leon's cock.

Then…he didn't know. There was a hot tongue clumsily licking him and Cloud's warm breath on his overheated skin and fumbling fingers taking hold of him. It was so awkward Leon wasn't even sure why it felt good…but it did. Cloud was so drunk that when he tried to put Leon in his mouth, he missed a few times. Leon was drunk, but not so drunk that he couldn't help by holding Cloud's head steady and pulling it down as he guided his cock between those wet pink lips.

The inebriated blond closed his eyes and soon seemed to forget what was going on – he kept sucking, but he seemed to think he was having a popsicle or something. Leon wasn't sure. He only knew that the slurping sounds as Cloud let drool and precome dribble down his erection…were something no porno could offer. And he was too drunk for stamina, too.

Grunting and tugging at blond spikes, Leon couldn't help thrusting his hips up into Cloud's mouth as he felt himself close to coming…and after a minute, his orgasm finally hit, _finally_, and he came over and over in his friend's mouth, groaning and drowning in the pleasure and relief.

He was dazed by his orgasm, but he didn't miss how his soft cock slipped out of Cloud's mouth, and the blond mumbled sleepily, "Blegh" – eyes still closed, pretty lips still smiling…and smeared with Leon's come.

Arms wrapped around his hips and Cloud's head settled on Leon's lap and he unceremoniously passed out right there, using Leon as a pillow and breathing heavily against still-wet skin. Leon stared at the sight of his best friend's sleeping babyface – an inch from his own penis – for a full five minutes before he realized he needed to clean up and sober up and figure out what the fuck he was going to do now. He didn't even know if Cloud would remember any of it.

But either way…_Leon would._

~o~_  
_

_A/N: Continued in chapter 142._


	60. Streetlights

**Author's Note: ** I sometimes think I should be trying to write more serious stuff. Like dark, or deep, or...I dunno. But then I think maybe you guys getting a smile out of something like this is more valuable, in the end. :)

* * *

**Streetlights by Ludo**

It was after the game one Friday night. After the visiting team left and the stands emptied and their after-game hangout finally broke up, and Roxas was walking the six blocks back to his and Axel's street, and thinking about how that bully had been picking on Sora and Riku and Axel had got up in his face and backed the guy down.

"That was pretty badass, earlier. I thought you were gonna fight that guy for a second."

"Hmm?" Axel glanced over and cracked a small grin. "Well, yeah. He was a dick. And those two get enough shit at school, and I can't do anything about it there."

He chuckled dryly. "You need to keep the suspensions to a minimum or we won't graduate together in spring."

"Truth," Axel nodded.

Roxas let the smile fade away slowly in the silence. His fingers picked at lint inside his pockets.

"Do you think it's really hard?"

"Being gay?" Axel shrugged, knowing – somehow – exactly what Roxas was thinking about. "I guess. I think they're both pretty sensitive about it, though Sora shows it more."

"Is it worth it?" Roxas flicked some lint onto the sidewalk.

A pause. "I think _they_ think so. They're close like that, you know?"

"Mmm." Roxas glanced both ways as they crossed the dark, empty street – a drilled-in habit manifesting itself even when there was no need. "They were always close. They seemed happy as friends, too."

"Yeah." Axel didn't add anything. They both knew how it had been. Riku and Sora had been in one elementary school, Axel and Roxas in another, and when they'd all started hanging out in middle school, it had taken a while to go from "two pairs" to feeling like "one group" of friends.

But that wasn't all Roxas had on his mind. "You know, not to discount what they have to put up with or anything, but I mean, even when it's, well…_straight_," he cleared his throat, "there's lots of problems and things that come up. In like, relationships and stuff. You know?"

"Yeah," Axel sighed. "Seems like everybody breaks up eventually, no matter how good things were. Even marriages and stuff…all the divorces. It sucks."

"Why do people do it, then?"

Axel must have heard something in his voice – maybe that _thing_ he wasn't sure he was ready to say was sneaking out a little. Maybe he really wanted to get around to _that thought_. Maybe he'd say it tonight, finally… "Well, you know." He smiled a little. "It's love, right? It's worth it." The words seemed to say _that's that_, but Axel's eyes stayed on him. Listening.

"But like, friendship is great too, right? I mean, what's not to be happy with? You can be friends forever too. I mean, look at us. I don't remember a time before I was friends with you. My life wouldn't be _my life_ without you in it."

Axel looked away _now_. Still smiling a little though. Tightly…but his voice was light. "Well yeah. I mean, uh, ditto and all." Axel's head ducked a little.

He pressed on, speaking his thoughts…trying to edge around _that thought_ until maybe he would feel ready for it. "So like, _why?_ Wouldn't it be better to just be friends, and have someone in your life that way? Wouldn't it be so much easier? You wouldn't have to worry about all the relationship things, and if you ever had to go your separate ways, sure it would hurt, but it wouldn't be like a breakup. You just…deal with the change and move on."

The pause was longer this time, Axel's voice a little softer when he asked, "You'd deal okay if I was gone?"

Roxas bit his lip. "I dunno. Actually, I…I dunno. I really can't imagine life without…uh, I mean, _like that_. Which I know I just think that _now_, like how I thought the world would end when Hayner moved away but I got over it after a while. I know it might be just that it _feels_ like that. But…still."

A sigh from beside him – and above him. "Yeah. _Still_."

_The thought_ was nagging really bad, now. Roxas shivered and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just…wonder why it has to turn into that. Love, and all. Seems so unnecessary."

He startled slightly when a warm arm draped over his shoulders, Axel pulling him a little closer in a pal-hug. "Sounds like you've got a bit of a bone to pick with Cupid there, Rox." His tone was a little teasing, but the joke dropped out quickly as Axel asked seriously, "Why shouldn't it turn out like that? If people want to go for it, they can go for it. If they feel that way. Sure it's a risk. But my guess is, it's not always so dangerous. You pick someone you already trust, and love can be a pretty safe bet, actually."

Roxas pinched the insides of his elbows and frowned. It felt like there were words literally trying to push their way out past his lips, and he wasn't sure he was ready yet, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to say that, he half believed he was going to _really really _regret this in like two seconds…

But the other half of him was dead certain that if there was one soul in the world he could take a risk on, it was obviously…had always been…always, forever _would be_…

"I've been thinking lately that maybe I feel that kind of thing about you." The spirit of Roxas' stomach hit the pavement, probably thanks to his ribs suddenly deciding to squeeze as tightly as they could around his chest, trying to crush his lungs. He swallowed. "That kind of…of love thing, I mean."

Roxas had no idea what Axel's face looked like, because he was staring at the far edge of the sidewalk with wide eyes. He felt Axel's steps slow down, however. The arm hovered on his shoulders for a long moment, feeling like the weight of a million worlds at once. Roxas desperately clenched his fists, refusing the sudden urge to bite his nails, which he hadn't done in two victoriously habit-free years.

Axel's voice was quiet and didn't give anything away. "You thinkin' about takin' a chance on me, Runt?" The elementary school nickname made Roxas snort with a sudden, nervous laugh.

"I, uh…I just mean…lately, I've been feeling like…like you said. Like it'd be worth it. Not that it has to be that way!" He added in a rush. "I mean, I'm still totally cool with things the way they are and stuff, and we can forget I said anything, seriously, if you want I'll never bring it up again. Just…I won-wondered…what you thought," he trailed off lamely.

A pull on his shoulders dragged Roxas around to face his best friend. Axel set his other hand on Roxas' shoulder as well and held him there while he stared down at him. Roxas fidgeted, not feeling too comfortable with the eye contact, but not such a total weenie that he couldn't make himself meet that stare. At least a little.

"You wanna know what I think?" Axel's face was intent. "I think being your friend has been the best thing ever, and I wouldn't trade one second of the past thirteen years for anything else in the world. _And_," he added, as Roxas' stomach started heading for China, "I think you'd be worth the risk, any day. You'd be worth the risk of a _firing squad_, Roxas. You, um…I…" Axel faltered, one hand coming off Roxas' shoulder to wipe down his face. "I wasn't gonna say anything," he mumbled. "I was happy as long as you were happy so…I wasn't gonna say. But…" Dark eyes that reflected the shine of a streetlight flashed back to his face, "since you brought it up…um. I've been thinking kind of the same thing. About you. For…a while."

Roxas' stomach had changed course a while back, redirecting from its journey to China, and it was now flying somewhere up among the moonlight-rimmed clouds. Along with his head and heart, which were actually floating in the direction of the stars, he was pretty sure.

"So…what? Are we…should we like…try…?"

"Dating?" Axel finished for him with a nervous wince. He cleared his throat. "What I mean is, uh, yeah. We could try that. I mean, I'd like to. If you want to."

Roxas blinked. "We'd be…boyfriends."

A sudden laugh startled him as Axel let go. "Oh God, that sounded so weird! I mean, hearing you say it like that…and all."

"Yeah." Roxas grinned nervously, then took a deep breath. "But that's what we'd be."

Axel went still and nodded. "Uh huh." He licked his lips. "You wanna?"

Hands fidgeting with his shirt hem, Roxas played that question back in his mind. He really hadn't thought things would go quite like _this._ It had just been a _thought_, an _idea_ he'd been toying with, worrying about, picking over for a few months. Now, tonight, it could suddenly be _real…_

He squinted up at Axel. "I think…I'm about ninety-five percent sure…that I do."

Axel grinned and rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess that makes me ninety-five percent your boyfriend, for now."

Roxas was about to smile and say something to that. But Axel kissed him.

It was a big hand around his bicep that pulled him in as Axel leaned down, and then it was warm, moist lips smushed against his own and a warm exhale against his face and Roxas blinked but his eyes didn't come open again on the second blink because his head was tipping back and Axel's other hand was pushing its way back through his hair to the base of his neck. Roxas' hands came up and just sort of rested awkwardly against his friend's chest, but he didn't notice that until after because his heart was beating louder than the pep band at the game had been and for all it was hardly more than just a meeting of lips…it was a pretty damn amazing meeting, if you asked Roxas.

Then Axel pulled back just to bump his forehead against Roxas' and watch him with a big, dorky grin, and Roxas tried to think of something to say, and all Axel said was, "Huh."

Roxas swallowed. "Ninety…" He swallowed again. "Ninety-six percent. Now."

"Gotcha." Axel grinned. "Right."

They stayed like that for a while, but it was too late and too cold to stay forever, so they eventually went home. They forgot to hold hands. Roxas remembered about it when he was alone in his room and momentarily snapped out of his daze to smack his own forehead. _Holding hands! Come on! We could have…_

Then he calmed himself down with a promise.

_Tomorrow._

~o~


	61. Kate

**Author's Note: **In case you haven't seen the info in my dA journal - FREE DRABBLES THIS MONTH GUYS (Nov. 2011). Go read it and find out how you can participate and maybe get yourself a drabble from me!

Officially, there's a certain goal that has to be met before I start fulfilling requests, but this is here as a promo for the time being. **Check deviantart.** Keep me busy! 8D

**Prompt: ** a sweet fluffy drabble about Axel and Roxas getting a cat (for Viola-lCiel)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Kate**

Axel and Roxas got home from work about the same time most days. When it was Axel's turn to cook, Roxas changed and set the table and took the trash out. When it was Roxas' turn to cook, Axel changed and took the trash out and hung around chatting and "setting the table" and sneaking glances at his lover.

One Tuesday afternoon in November, Axel was depositing the trash bag in the dumpster when a tiny little sound made him stop, blinking.

"_Meow!"_

He looked down and blinked at the little black fluffball looking up at him with big blue eyes.

Axel had a _terrible_ weakness for big blue eyes.

~o~

Roxas turned at the sound of the opening front door to ask, "Axel do you want broccoli or string…what is _that?_"

The tall redhead cradled the little creature against his sternum – it was smaller than his hand, and very wiggly. "It's a kitten," he offered innocently.

"I can see it's a kitten," Roxas replied with thin patience. "What's it doing in my house?"

Green eyes didn't quite dare to look up and meet his lover's. Axel rubbed the tiny, fragile head gently. "It was rooting around the trash. It looked hungry, so…"

"Uh huh." Roxas stepped forward, unimpressed. "And it's probably sick, and has fleas and worms, and will mean a medical bill a mile long, plus we'll need to get it fixed and buy food and _you'll_ be sure to buy it a ton of crap it doesn't even _need_, so before we go down that road, let's put it right back where you found it. Its mother is probably right around here somewhere anyway."

"I didn't see a mom cat anywhere…" Axel began reluctantly…and at that moment, the little kitten poked its nose out from between Axel's fingers, looked at Roxas…and sneezed.

Roxas blinked once at the kitten, which stared back at him with wide eyes. Then he turned back to cooking. Axel was distracted by the kitten squirming a little, and he didn't see anything coming until the clean dish towel hit him in the face.

"Warm it up, at least," Roxas muttered.

~o~

Her name became Kate, and she had fleas and worms and a cat-cold, which amounted to a vet bill almost a mile long, and she was barely able to eat solid food, so they had to get formula for her at first, but in a few weeks her eyes were clear and her coat was getting thick and shiny, and she was getting into every single corner in the house…and still figuring out the mysterious thing called a litter box.

She liked to sit on Axel's head and peek out from between his spikes. She liked to scratch at the door when she was shut out of the bedroom – and that was the only time Axel didn't adore her half to death. And, when she got bigger and turned into a beautiful, sleek adult cat – one who made the house and yard a war zone which no rodent dared to enter – she most often liked to stretch out on Roxas' stomach when he lay on the couch reading a book.

Roxas never made a fuss over Kate like Axel did, but when Axel would walk into the room and see two pairs of big blue eyes turn toward him and blink in unison…he had to admit Kate belonged more to Roxas than to him. And somehow, he didn't care.

~o~


	62. Serendipity

**Author's Note:** Ranks will be published tomorrow guys! If we're in the top 15, there will be drabbles! If not, I'll have to take a writing break until we get there. :(

This is just ONE more promo with a rather redundant theme (sorry). XD And the cats in this drabble are all cats from my shelter, names and personalities all true to life. They're my babies. 8D

**Prompt:** Axel meets Roxas at an animal shelter (maybe one of them's a volunteer? Who knows!). AkuRoku and cute kittens and puppies (for nicayal)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Serendipity**

"You're the new volunteer?" The blue-eyed boy greeted Axel with a friendly smile and an outstretched hand.

"I'm Axel," he answered, in a slight daze as his eyes flicked over the figure before him. Worn-out jeans and a stained t-shirt couldn't fool Axel – the boy was gorgeous, and _exactly_ his type.

"Axel, great. I'm Roxas. Let me show you around."

Following the shorter guy through a door, Axel was only half paying attention to Roxas speaking. "So this is the cat room. All our cats are free-roaming…"

"_Ahhh!_" Something big, black, heavy, and clawed landed on his shoulders, startling Axel.

"…And that's Sockers," Roxas grinned. "He likes to climb people. You're so tall, you're probably his dream come true."

Axel pet the head that was insistently being rubbed against his face. "Sockers…got it." _And __**you**__ are __**my**__ dream come true. End of story._

Roxas bent to scoop up a tortoiseshell kitten and continued, "This is Asia, she's a sweetie, and here," he pointed in succession to several cats, "we have Cannon, Rascal, Paprika, Holly, and Baby Boo. _They_ will scratch you, so watch out. The rest of these guys are pretty friendly. This is the closet for the cleaning supplies, and up here and back here in the back, we have a few cages. If a cat's in a cage, they're either new or sick, usually, so check with me about them before you clean their cages, which I'll show you how to do in a bit." Axel was standing by a cat tree, listening, when a white and brown spotted cat started crawling into his arms, meowing. "And that's Meeko," Roxas added, as a gray cat began rubbing around Axel's ankles, "and that's Samantha," and he reached down to pet a black cat rubbing around _his_, "and this is Goober."

Nodding – as much as he could with Sockers trying to eat his hair – Axel followed Roxas further into the room. "These are the sinks. This sink is for dishes and food-related stuff, and this one is only for things like the litter boxes, poop scoops, and like the mop and stuff. And that's Chloe," he reached out to rub a long-haired calico's head. "She likes being pet, but she doesn't like other cats, so don't get too close with all those guys.

"Okay…" Axel nearly tripped over one cat and narrowly missed stepping on another's tail as he kept following.

"Here's the washer and dryer, but don't worry about them for now. They're both really temperamental. I'll take care of the laundry. Here are all the litter boxes – as you can see, they get to be a pretty big mess every day. We usually just scoop them, but on Tuesday and Thursday I dump everything and wash them out. That's Resees," Roxas pointed to a black and brown cat curled up asleep in a litter box. "I have no idea why she's sleeping there. She's crazy." He set down the kitten and picked up an orange cat that was meowing for attention. "And this is Logan. He _loves_ to play. So basically what we do is clean the cat room, and you know, feel free to pet the cats as you go so that they get some human interaction. Then we can play with them a bit too, and before you go if you've got any extra energy, we can always walk a dog or two. I mostly work in here though. Big dogs tend to knock me over," Roxas finished with a wry grin and a shrug.

Axel laughed agreeably, pretending he wasn't thinking of knocking Roxas over himself…for other purposes. Then he rolled up his sleeves and got busy helping Roxas clean the cat room. It seemed like every five minutes, he needed to ask where something was, or see what Roxas wanted him to do next, and he was _constantly_ dodging cats. Every cat in the room wanted to get their paws in his hair, and Axel made a mental note to bring a hair tie next time.

By the time they were done, Axel smelled like litter and cleaning chemicals. He'd already decided he wasn't wearing these jeans for anything else anymore, since more than one cat had mistaken his legs for scratching posts and torn up the denim a little.

Still…he was getting the hang of where everything was, he was getting to play with some of the most fun, lovable cats he'd ever met, and – best of all – he'd had a few hours to chat with Roxas. And confirm for himself that Roxas was a hell of a lot more than just pretty to look at. Axel didn't want to be cliché, but the phrase _where have you been all my life _came to mind.

"So," Roxas concluded, locking up the shelter as they were on their way out – leaving a clean room full of happy, fed, napping cats – "any questions?"

"Uh, yeah!" Axel flashed one of his best smiles at Roxas. "Can I have your number?"

"Oh, sure," Roxas replied at once, fishing in his pocket for his phone. "If you ever can't make it and wanna get in touch with me or anything…"

"No, no," Axel leaned in a little, grinning down at the clueless blond. "Well, I mean, yeah that too, but I meant can I have your _number._ As in, what are you doing this Friday night?" He hoped his usual charm and personal magnetism were coming though okay…in spite of the animal shelter smell on his grimy work clothes.

"Oh," Roxas blinked. "_Oh._" Then he seemed to think for a second. "If I'm free on Friday, will you still be here next week for the cats?"

"Hey, give me some credit," Axel chuckled. "I planned to volunteer here before I met _you_. I'll be back, either way. For the cats…" He winked. "But not _just_ for them."

Blue eyes narrowed at him, but Roxas was half smiling. "All right…here. My cell number. And I _am_ free this Friday."

"I'll give you a call, then." _This is the best. Day. Ever._

Roxas grinned. "I look forward to it."

~o~


	63. Maybe

**Author's Note:** OMG OMGGGG YOU GUYS! Rankings came out today and we started this thing off at number SEVEN. SEVEN out of 244 competing groups! 8D 8D 8D SO obviously you gets a drabble (and I picked a SEXY one) 8D and omg I am dying with gratitude for you guys right now, and also terribly excited and nervous about this whole thing, because I KNOW the competition just gets stiffer and stiffer (and stiffer and stiffer and...I'm not thinking about the competition anymore...) *COUGH* but YES. We've got a long month to get through, but YOU ANGELS have kicked us off to an EPIC start, and I only hope you keep me busting my ass to write drabbles EVERY DAY. :D THANK YOU SO MUCH. *loves you all forever*

**Prompt:** "I bet I can make you come just from kissing you." (For BatPhace)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Maybe**

"What do you mean you _might_ be gay?"

Roxas glanced sideways at his dimly-lit friend – they still had only turned one light back on after their movie night, and had been chatting in the dark. "I mean…I think so, but…I'm not sure how to _make_ sure. That's why I'm asking _you_. How'd _you_ know?"

Axel shrugged. "I tried four different girls and couldn't get it up. Then I fucked a dude. _Loved_ it."

"Ah." Roxas nodded reluctantly. "That…would do it, I guess." He stared awkwardly at his hands in his lap.

"I could show you," Axel offered – his voice dropping softly. Roxas glanced up in surprise to find his friend examining him with a wicked sparkle in his green eyes. "I bet I could make you cream your pants with nothing but a kiss."

Roxas snorted, insulted. "Bet you could _not_."

He hadn't really meant to challenge Axel or take the bet, but the next thing Roxas knew, Axel had leaned over and was an inch from his face. "Can too. Just watch me…you _virgin_."

"Who says I'm a…" Roxas stopped there. He'd been caught with his mouth open, and now…Axel had stuck his tongue in Roxas' mouth.

For a moment, all Roxas could do was stare straight into Axel's intent eyes, and when he felt the intrusive tongue swirl in his mouth, he made a startled noise that was half-muffled by the awkward kiss.

Roxas remained frozen, stunned as Axel slid his tongue in deep, then drew it out…slowly. Roxas shivered a little as it slipped past his lips. Green eyes sparkled with amusement as Axel's lips parted with a slight, knowing smile. Before Roxas could comment, two hands had lifted to frame his face, thumbs slowly petting down his eyelids, encouraging them to shut. "Take it easy, now," he murmured, his breath warm on Roxas' lips. Then, with his eyes shut and his heart starting to pound, Roxas felt hands slip behind his ribs. Axel pulled him around with another whisper, "…and get comfortable." Then he was laid against the arm of the couch, skin prickling as he sensed every little shift of his friend getting adjusted – Roxas guessed Axel was bridged over him on the couch now.

He had time for one long, ragged inhale – tense with wondering what would happen next, because _God damn_ – and then the softest moist touch met his lips. Roxas caught his breath, unable to believe that Axel's lips could be so satin-smooth and…delicate. The tiny little movements, the barely-perceptible sensations as Axel pressed a little closer, only to slip away again, almost breaking contact… Roxas didn't even realize how he was automatically following when Axel retreated, until he felt his chest bump Axel's above him and realized he was already pushing himself well off the armrest. It made his face go red – but it didn't make him stop. Anyway, Axel couldn't see him blush as long as Roxas kept his eyes closed.

He felt a little stretch, like a smile, from Axel, and heard a momentary, "_Heh_." Then he felt that slick, warm tongue glide between his lips, tracing his inner lip…then Axel added a firmer caress, more pressure, more tilt…then his tongue was sliding in deep again, but not like before. That had been too surprising to be enjoyable. _This_…Axel's tongue smoothed over his own, and the stroking motion made Roxas instinctively respond, again pushing back, meeting the advances and following the retreats. Fingers brushed over his face with deceptive lightness as Axel's mouth gradually developed a slow, pulsing rhythm, moving in and out, in and out while his lips pressed hard and then soft…and Roxas' body got the message.

It was like…_sex_. Like being inside someone, thrusting with a sensual kind of laziness that slowly built toward climax…only Axel was doing it with his mouth in a kiss instead. He was pushing, pushing – a press of lips and an invasive lick forcing thoughts of sex into Roxas' mind – skin and sweat and being _connected_ and being satisfied, _oh God_ he'd always wondered how it would feel to be _satisfied_ for once, but Axel's kiss made him imagine it, and made him believe there would be nothing else like it in the world.

And then Axel pushed _harder_, pinning Roxas to the couch as his tongue explored Roxas' mouth _faster_, and Roxas couldn't move because the whole solid front of Axel's body was on top of him, but he wanted to move, his hips were twisting with the intense, throbbing heat in his penis and he didn't know since when but _Jesus_ he was hard. And he squirmed with the torture of not being able to _do_ anything about it but just keep _kissing_, and his arms tensed and sometimes grasped at Axel, sometimes pushed, sometimes clawed a little when his pants squeezed his erection _oh God too much_.

Skin damp with sweat, he'd forgotten why they were doing this – didn't care. Roxas just wanted _more, more_ so he could _come_, and Axel kept invading him with pleasure, with slurping sounds from his tongue and sucking noises, smacking a little whenever he separated their mouths for a moment, only to come back with more fast, wet _desire_ and _God_ another kiss…

The searing heat pulled back a bit. Axel slowed, withdrew…and Roxas moaned and clung to him trying to keep it going, he was _so close…_

Pulling Roxas' arms off his neck, Axel broke free. "Nope," he panted, red-faced and damp with sweat, just like Roxas, "not tonight, pal. I think I've proved my point here…" and then Roxas couldn't bite back his cry or keep his hips from thrusting up off the couch as Axel cupped his erect penis in his jeans and rubbed one long, agonizingly slow press over it. "…Yeah. And the way this is going, if I make you come for real I'm not gonna have it in me to stop anymore."

Dazed, Roxas mumbled through a slurred, kiss-confused tongue, his eyes half closed, "So don't stop…never said for you to _stop_…"

A brief, sharp grin flashed on Axel's face. "Yeah." Then he leaned down and Roxas' whole body arched up hopefully…but all he got was a wet kiss on the forehead. "Come back in your right mind and tell me that, and next time we _won't_ stop. Promise."

Groaning in misery and protest – because words weren't handy to his sex-fogged brain just now – Roxas tried to pull Axel back down on top of him…and for a moment, he thought he'd done it. Axel leaned down suddenly, sealing their mouths together again, and for a few short seconds, Roxas thought he was going to continue. But, while he was distracted by the new, sensual invasion, Axel got himself free of Roxas arms, and this time when he pulled back, Roxas had no way to hang onto him.

Axel didn't linger. Didn't stay on the couch…or even in the room. He picked up his stuff and headed for the door, only pausing once he was there. "So, are you gay or not?"

Lying on the couch in a mixture of hazy pleasure and sexually frustrated agony, Roxas stared at the ceiling for a beat before turning narrow eyes at Axel. "I _think_…I _might be._"

A laugh. "Brilliant. Figures." Axel vanished through the door with a wave and a, "Don't worry, we'll get that figured out soon."

Roxas just grunted back at him. He had other things to take care of before he could _think_ again.

~o~

_Continued in Chapter 127: Probably_


	64. My EightLegged Friend

**Author's Note:** OMG we moved UP a rank to SIX! You. Are. All. Fabulous. FABULOUS. 8D

And this...well, this is quite possibly the weirdest crack drabble I've ever written. XD

**Prompt:** Roxas raging war against a spider in the corner of his room, only for the spider to turn into an annoyed Axel (for mystic-karein)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**My Eight-Legged Friend**

"Okay, you eight-legged piece of shit," Roxas snarled, "this apartment ain't big enough for the two of us. I bear you no ill will as long as you're outside, but once you enter these walls, there's no such thing as _live and let live._ Prepare to face my mighty can of Raid!"

The black spider with the red markings on its back – which Roxas didn't _dare_ attempt to capture and release outside, because black widows were dangerous – listened to the threat without seeming perturbed, and then…dropped onto his iPod.

Grinding his teeth, Roxas lifted his finger off the spray nozzle. "Oh, a clever bastard, I see." _Shit. I don't think iPods are made to be soaked in chemicals._ "Get off that thing, you demon! You see this?" He waved a fly swatter threateningly. "Many other spiders have met their fate by this plastic hand of death. You are wrong if you think it will spare you…" Only not, as long as the spider stayed on his iPod. Not that Roxas was afraid of breaking the thing, he just _really_ didn't want squished spider on it.

The spider just sat there. Roxas was ninety percent sure it was sticking its spider tongue out at him. Or whatever was the closest arachnid equivalent to a tongue.

After a long glare, Roxas deflated and started mumbling sullen insults, unsure what else to do until the damn thing _moved_. "Stupid useless nasty poisonous creepy gross web-spinning bug-sucking _ugly_…_ack!_" Roxas was halted right there, a fit of coughing striking him as he was suddenly surrounded in a puff of smoke that felt oddly…stringy.

When the ribbons of mist cleared, Roxas jumped back with a squeak.

"Ex_cuse_ me? _Who's_ ugly?"

These words came from the young man who had suddenly and inexplicably appeared in front of Roxas, sitting on his desk…and, presumably, on his iPod. The guy had a burst of unnaturally red hair, and he was wearing a skin-tight, _all_-revealing black body suit. His face seemed strangely angular and narrow, and his eyes had slits for pupils. He was startling, strange, and rather scary.

And – weirdest of all – pretty hot.

"Uh," Roxas gaped, "uh…nobody. N-nobody's…ugly."

The strange man cocked his head to the side, still looking annoyed. "I should think _not_. I am obviously the most beautiful _arachnaprimuscopia_ you have ever hosted within these remarkably web-friendly walls."

"Ah…arak…what?" Sadly, all Roxas' words appeared to have deserted him.

Slitted eyes rolled. "_Spider prince_, human. One you came quite close to killing, and by so doing, angering the entire spider kingdom and bringing us out in force against you."

Roxas blinked. "Uh…"

The spider prince glared at him, with remarkable effectiveness, for spiders are very good at glaring. "As it is, you've used some extremely rude human-tongue toward me, and threatened me with various nasty things. How do you expect to compensate me for this offense?"

"C-compensate?" _For threatening to kill a spider?_ "Hey…I don't need to compensate _you_. _You_ invaded _my_ apart…I mean, my _kingdom_, without offering proper overtures of friendship. I only naturally assumed war had been declared on me. What do _you_ intend to do to compensate _me_, should be the question."

The spider prince stated at him with wide green eyes for a long, long moment…then blinked once, _very_ slowly. The next moment, he'd hopped off the desk and knelt before Roxas. Reaching down, the prince placed the backs of his knuckles over the tops of Roxas' feet. "My sincerest apologies, human. I erred in ignorance."

Confused a bit by the gesture – and startled by the change in manner – Roxas stammered, "Ah, n-no problem, I mean, all's well that ends well and all that. We can just forget it."

The spider looked up at him, stood, and then…lifted Roxas' hands with his own, still keeping his palms down, however. Roxas wasn't sure what to do as his hands rested on the spider's between them. "You are a gracious human. Remarkable. If you would permit me, I would dwell within your borders. Your walls are very fine, there is much to eat in the air, and I will bring you no trouble. If you wish, I will quietly keep to one location at all times. And of course I will never harm you."

Doubtful that he'd enjoy having a black widow in his apartment, even if it stayed still and didn't attack him, Roxas tried to sidestep. "Oh it's nothing that remarkable. You'd have done the same for me…"

"I would not," the spider stated. "All intruders into my lands – my webs – are bound and later eaten. May I stay?" He pressed.

"I, uh…" Roxas cringed.

"I will adjust my form to interact with you, if you prefer to have humans in your human kingdom. I will only wear my glorious natural beauty when you are away. Does that please you?"

Then, there were three moments. The first moment, when Roxas _almost_ automatically said _no, of course not._ The second moment, when Roxas didn't really _think_ so much as _look_. And the third moment, when Roxas' mouth said "Yes," before his head could get back to thinking.

The spider prince…smiled. It was surprisingly pleasant, all things considered. "I'm Axel, Prince of Spiders. May I know you, Prince of Humans?"

"Uh…Roxas."

So the spider stayed. Axel usually spoke and looked human, albeit an extremely quirky human, and he kept one pristine, beautiful web in a dim corner where Roxas eventually stopped noticing it. And Axel kept the apartment utterly clean of all insects, which in the end was a great relief to Roxas, who hated bugs. Having a weird sort-of-roommate was worth it.

The eye candy in spandex wasn't bad, either.

~o~


	65. Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note: **WE. ARE. IN. FIFTH. PLACE. 8D!

**Prompt:** Roxas is a stressed-out writer who doesn't have the time/skill to cook, and Axel is his almost-daily pizza delivery boy. Of sausage pizza, of course. We all know how Roxas likes sausages. (For Harmony-Seraphim)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Satisfaction Guaranteed**

_Ding dong! Tap-tap-tap!_

"Hungh?" Roxas' head snapped up from his desk, where he'd been zoning out in front of the computer – and maybe falling asleep a little bit. _Oh…pizza. Right. _He glanced at the computer as he got up, grabbing his wallet and heading for the door. _Fucking deadline. Fuck._

He opened the door to – big surprise – the same overgrown tomato-top dude who _always_ seemed to bring his pizza. "Evening, Hemingway. Medium sausage pizza, twelve ninety-five, please."

Roxas rolled his eyes and fished out a ten and a five. Ever since he'd told this guy he was a writer, he'd been dubbed with a new writer's name on an almost-daily basis. "There you go. Have a good one."

"Thanks," the guy smiled, handing over his pizza and shoving the heat-saver bag under his arm. "So, how's the book coming?"

Roxas sighed. This guy was always so _chatty._ "Book's on hold till I get an article done."

"Oh, what for?" The delivery man asked with friendly curiosity.

"Why?" Roxas deadpanned, eying the guy narrowly while balancing his hot pizza box in one hand.

"So I can keep an eye out," the other guy answered, unfazed. "Is it gonna be in the paper?"

A pause. "No. Magazine. Have a good evening." Roxas shut the door in the guy's face before he could keep _talking_.

Shuffling back to his miserable, half-written article, Roxas set the pizza box down and was about to open it when he noticed a hand-written note scribbled on the receipt in pencil. _Good luck with the writing!_ And then a happy face. A blond eyebrow arched. Roxas took a bite of pizza and ignored the box, returning to work. He was too tired for this right now.

~o~

_Ding dong! Tap-tap-tap!_

"Evening, Shakespeare! Is the article done? Oh, twelve ninety-five, please."

"Yeah." A ten and a five. A quick goodbye.

A note on his receipt, pencil scribbled above his printed name as the customer. _Future Pulitzer Prize winner:_ – and then below his name – _A handsome connoisseur of sausage pizzas._

He rolled his eyes, cracking the slightest grin. "Fucking idiot tries too hard."

~o~

_Ding dong! Tap-tap-tap!_

"Evening, Milton! How goes the book? How fares thy words, which must outlive thy youth, thy strength, thy beauty, which is excelled by manly grace…"

Roxas snatched the pizza, threw the ten and five, and shut the door before the delivery guy could go down on one knee, reciting sonnets.

His receipt had an arrow pointing to his name, followed by, _Fairest of the fair._

"Try again, idiot," Roxas mumbled through his half-smile.

~o~

_Ding dong! Tap-tap-tap!_

"So hey," the delivery guy started, making Roxas blink and look up to meet his eyes, surprised by the change of greeting, "obviously I _do_ know your name, because I've had your receipt to go on, and I don't wanna give you the impression I don't like it. I do. I really think Roxas is a nice name. My name's Axel, by the way." He grinned sheepishly. "Was kinda hoping you'd ask, but…"

"Sorry…" Roxas murmured, still surprised, blinking, and handing over the usual amount.

Axel took it. "Nah, it's okay. Nice to meet you, officially, yeah?"

"Uh-huh…"

His receipt had another penciled note pointing to his name. _Hot __**damn**__._

Roxas grinned. "Getting warmer…"

~o~

_Ding dong! Tap-tap-tap!_

"So twelve ninety-five, and by the way, are you from Italy, or a pizza addict…or maybe just a single guy who can't cook?" A wink.

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "…The latter."

A grin. "Emphasis on the _single_, or the _can't cook?_"

_Heh._ Roxas didn't bat an eye. "…Both."

Green eyes sparkled at him. "So you're not seeing anyone? Really?"

Biting down on the inside of his cheek, Roxas managed to keep from smiling back. His eyes flickered, though. "At the moment, I'm seeing an obnoxious delivery guy who won't get off my doorstep."

"Yeah?" Axel winked again. "How's the view?"

Roxas felt his lips curl a little, in spite of his determination. "…Tall." He shut the door.

There was no note on his receipt, but the inside of his pizza box read, _Hope work is going well. Don't let your mind wander too far, you may lose it. Oh and don't let yourself get distracted by all the naughty things I'm thinking about you._

He laughed. "That clown."

~o~

_Ding dong! Tap-tap-tap!_

Axel was _leaning on the doorpost_ when the door opened, flashing a cheesy grin. "So…I hear you like…_sausage_." He waggled his eyebrows and eyed Roxas up and down.

_Psh. Trying it this way now, huh? _Roxas coolly removed cash from his wallet. "Oh, I love sausage," he lightly answered. "I love the way it feels in my mouth when I'm swallowing a big, fat one. Can I have yours?"

Green eyes lost all their leer and went big and shocked – and a little hazy. Roxas smirked and took his pizza. "Thanks."

No notes, but the sausage on his pizza was in the shape of a giant heart.

~o~

_Ding dong! Tap-tap-tap!_

"Evening…" Axel shifted from one foot to the other, smiling nervously at him. "Um, twelve ninety-five?"

Roxas handed over the ten and five and took his pizza, but he didn't close the door. He studied the top of the box, reading the receipt. There was no note – on the outside – but he still tore the receipt off and held it up for Axel's inspection. "You see this?"

A blink. "Um, yes?"

"You know how to read one of these?"

A slight, nervous frown. "Yeah, why?"

Tapping with his finger, Roxas pointed to the customer contact number. "This number works, you know. If you punch it into your phone, it'll call me. I might even pick up."

A hesitant smile started in green eyes. "Well…I'm not supposed to steal customers' personal information…"

"Hm." Roxas nodded, then grabbed a pen from a nearby table and circled his number on the receipt. "Here," he offered the slip of paper to Axel. "That's the rest of your tip."

He shut the door, walked into his apartment, and set the pizza down. His phone rang.

"Hello?" Roxas was already walking back to the door, but paused before opening it.

"You are the most attractive guy I've ever seen in my life, _please_ go out with me," Axel's deep voice almost _moaned_ through the line.

Grinning, Roxas leaned against the wall, facing the door. "You're the most annoying pizza delivery guy I've ever had…" He reached out…turned the doorknob…and pulled the door open. Axel was leaning on his doorpost again, staring at him with an excited, hopeful yearning that reminded Roxas of a puppy looking at a dog treat. "…So why don't you stay for dinner?" He finished, smiling as he spoke into his phone.

Axel lowered his phone and the line went dead – not that Roxas noticed, since he'd also lowered his phone. "Okay," he breathed, slowly straightening.

Roxas stepped back to let Axel into the apartment and smiled sweetly. "So…I hope you like _sausage…_"

Biting his lip, Axel took a deep breath. "I _love_ sausage," he murmured. "It's my _favorite_."

With a grin, Roxas shut the door. "_Good._"

~o~


	66. Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:** Kingdom Hearts...rated M for Mature. ;D (Ah, if only.) So here's an equation: Crack + Smut = what exactly? XD

FIFTH PLACE, THAT'S WHAT. 8D! (OMG I hope we stay here all month.)

**Prompt:** A Snow White themed drabble would be really awesome. Or some non-AU porn. (For V-nya) (How about BOTH? Happy birthday!) 8D

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Dreams Come True_  
_**

_His heart will yearn…his blood will burn…_

~o~

"All alone, my pet?"

Roxas glanced up innocently to the window. He hadn't seen when the black-cloaked figure had appeared there, nor did he recognize the deep voice that spoke from the hood's depths. He grabbed a towel and brushed flour off his hands with a touch of embarrassment. He may have taken the job helping out at the Twilight Town bakery to earn a little munny, but that didn't mean he wanted to be seen doing it.

"Ah, yes. The owner is out for now. Can I help you?"

He thought the low voice smiled as the figure bent at the waist, looking in. "Making pies?"

He cleared his throat. "Um, well, we have blueberry, cherry, pumpkin…"

He was interrupted. "It's _apple_ pies that make folks' mouths water! Pies made with apples like these…" The figure held up a single, bright-red fruit. Roxas blinked. He had to admit, in all fairness, that – as apples went – it looked like the most delicious apple in Twilight Town.

"Ah…well, it does _look_ nice…"

"Yes, but wait till you taste one, deary! Like to try one, hmm? Go on. Go on, have a bite." The cloaked figure extended his arm through the window, offering.

Roxas arched an eyebrow at the pet name, not to mention the blatant offer of a random fruit. _Some kind of pushy salesman with a free sample? _ He wondered. "Um, well, okay…come on in?"

He let the strangely-dressed salesman in, picking up a paring knife from the block to cut the sample apple with. However, rather than hand the fruit over, the hooded man started taking again, slow and purring. "Because you've been so good to me, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple. One bite…and all your dreams come true."

Roxas frowned. "_Really_."

"Yes deary!" He finally extended the apple toward Roxas. "Now make a wish, and take a bite." Roxas accepted the fruit without comment, watching the visitor askance. "There must be something your little heart desires…"

Roxas thought about the dreams…the memories lately, the one he didn't really _remember_. "Well…"

The man chuckled to himself a bit. "I thought so! I thought so! Now take the apple deary. And make a wish…"

_If I could only remember…or else let everything go back to the way it was…_ Roxas lifted the apple, half disbelieving, half curious.

"Laddie go on, go on! …Now take a bite! Don't let the wish grow cold…"

He bit into the apple. _Sweetness…_ But then something else, something wrong… "Unh…I feel…strange."

The room was spinning, Roxas was gasping, not noticing the apple dropping to the floor as he clutched the nearby counter for support. The room was so _hot_ all of a sudden… And he didn't hear the chanting growl from the stranger…

"_His heart will yearn, his blood will burn…"_

Knees hitting the floor, Roxas' head fell back, looking up at the towering black figure above him, his blue eyes vacant with heat, his lips parted and gasping. He trembled, unable to think…unable to even try to keep his arms from reaching for the man, wrapping around his legs, clawing at black clothing, trying to pull the stranger _down_…

Bending until the cowl of that cloak was inches from Roxas' face, the stranger lifted a gloved hand and cupped his chin. In the shadows, Roxas could make out a familiar, unfamiliar face, burning green eyes, black marks he thought he might have traced with his fingers before…

"Now, I'm taking you back with me. But first…I'm _taking you._" The dangerous, low growl of the man's voice vibrated in the core of Roxas' being.

The room spun again, and Roxas was on his back, on the floor. Rough hands roamed his body – his clothes were being stripped away as a hot mouth sucked at his neck, rapidly locating one pleasure spot after another and stimulating them, forcing arousal through his body in a hot rush. His mind was empty of protests, his burning body betraying him, welcoming the stranger's touch, offering no resistance. A small corner of his mind – the part that thought he was supposed to be working in the Twilight Town bakery and going to the beach with his friends soon – was screaming in fear and confusion. But that part was locked away, swirling in dizzy blackness. The part of him that was here, now, on the bakery floor in the arms of an unknown man…somehow knew this touch, knew it was exactly where he wanted to be.

"Roxas…Roxas…" The throaty whisper burned his skin with hot exhalations, moving down his body with sucking kisses, pleasuring hands grasping him, greedy…_taking_. Instinctively, he felt himself aching to respond, but dizziness left him so weak he could barely move. His body jerked as his member was enveloped in sucking heat, but Roxas' arms wouldn't move.

Every inch of his skin tingled, dripped sweat…his erection quivered as the tight sheath of that hot mouth began bobbing up and down his length furiously. Sounds reached his ears – wet, slurping sounds…and broken, eager cries Roxas slowly realized were his own.

Then those hands clutched his hips, lifting him as that mouth came off, and Roxas' entire body spasmed as he was taken roughly, with one deep, forceful plunge. His lips were parted in a silent scream as the man filled his body, opening him and beginning to thrust powerfully.

"_Yes…yes…ahh, more, more…ahh, Axel, Axel, __**Axel!**__"_

"_There_ you are…" The rough, low voice purred, "…_my _Roxas."

Then he was just pounding, pounding into Roxas, and Roxas didn't remember, but his body _knew, wanted, _so badly _wanted_ and _loved_ this…and part of him knew he had _missed this_, and that part was responsible for the tears of happiness that trickled from the corners of his eyes as they tensed and screamed, releasing their heat together.

The next thing he knew, his lips were being devoured hungrily. He could barely breathe with the heavy weight of the other man on top on him…and he didn't care.

He had been sleeping, but now that forgotten Roxas had awakened, opening his wondering eyes to Axel's violent, possessive kiss.

~o~


	67. Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:** Just a reminder for those who haven't hopped on over to dA yet, that's where you wanna go if you're wondering where all these drabbles are coming from! :D

**Prompt:** AkuRoku fluff is my favorite. Also babies. So I dunno like children or something. (For OrangeKitty-chan)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Hush Little Baby**

Roxas had decided – and it was official – there was no sound in existence more appalling, more nerve-wracking, than a crying baby. Particularly _this_ crying baby. Roxas had also determined, during the course of this Saturday of babysitting his brother's newborn, that Naminé was a baby specifically engineered to create the most ear-piercing, soul-slaughtering screams of any baby ever.

Which was weird, because when Cloud had dropped her off, she had been so quiet and peaceful. Cute, in a way, even though Roxas usually didn't see the big appeal in babies.

"_Axellll!_" He finally hollered across the house, seconds from tearing his own hair out. "Axel _get in here_ and make this baby _shut up!_"

"Can you wait like five more minutes?" Axel's voice called back from the kitchen. "I've kinda got my hands full!" Axel was fixing a leak under the kitchen sink today, and Roxas was _trying _to work on his Master's thesis. And he was running out of patience.

"_Get. In. Here. __**Now!**_"

A few seconds later, thankfully, Axel appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands on a rag. "Well, why's she crying?"

Raking fingers through his hair and pulling hard, Roxas ground out between his teeth, "I have no idea, but if you love me you will _make. It. Stop._"

Axel huffed, stepping forward. "Did you check her diaper?" He leaned over the bassinet. Roxas glared at his laptop in silence, not caring to mention that he hadn't. Didn't want to. Axel straightened. "Yep, it's the diaper. Hang on, I have to wash my hands."

Roxas tried not to cry with frustration as Axel vanished into the bathroom to use a working sink…and Naminé kept squalling. By all the hells, it was days like this when he was _so_ glad he was gay.

Reappearing, Axel shot him a wry look. "You couldn't even get her on the table for me?" Roxas shot him a withering look and picked up the diaper bag, extending it toward Axel, who rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Another thing to be thankful for – Axel wasn't giving Roxas hell for leaving his niece almost entirely in Axel's hands. He honestly wasn't sure why his boyfriend was being so patient, and he figured he was going to owe Axel a _very _nice thank-you for today, but at present, Roxas couldn't be all that sweet about his gratitude. He had a lot to do, and his brain was shredded by baby screams.

A minute later, Axel had changed Naminé's diaper and was getting ready to put her back down. He stopped, looking into the bassinet. "Oh crap, gotta change her blanket first. The diaper leaked. Here, hold her a second for me?"

Looking up, Roxas' protest was silenced by a baby shoved into his hands. His mouth clamped shut and he stared at his sudden guest, who was still fussing, though not screaming anymore. Roxas had _no flipping clue_ what to do, so he just held Naminé out in front of himself, making a perturbed face that slowly became an uncomfortable wince as the remarkably heavy little bundle started to make his arms ache.

Turning around from putting a fresh blanket in the bassinet, Axel jumped to interfere. "No, no, Jesus, Roxas, you gotta support her head!"

"Okay, _you_ support her head." Roxas quickly relinquished the infant into Axel's open arms. One corner of Axel's mouth twitched up in a tiny, indulgent smile.

"Look, like this, see?" He tucked Naminé into the crook of one arm, somehow expertly adjusting her so that his bicep supported her little head and his other arm was pretty much free, as soon as he had her settled. Roxas blinked, watching as Axel bounced the little girl gently, softening his voice and starting a repetitive, soothing murmur of, "It's okay, it's okay, shhhh, all better now…"

Blond eyebrows slowly climbed as Roxas watched his boyfriend, a little bit unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of that big, snarky, often perverted, _always_ volatile guy cradling a baby…and starting to hum a lullaby. "_Hush little Nami, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring…_" Axel's low voice was…kind of beautiful, actually. Roxas wondered how he'd never really heard Axel sing before. Not like _this_ anyway.

He almost didn't notice how quickly the crying stopped. Naminé settled right down, and in the space of five minutes was fast asleep. Roxas was eternally grateful for the quiet, but he couldn't get his face turned back around to his laptop. He just kept staring at Axel, thinking the silliest things about how tender he looked with the baby, and yet strong, too…

"Damn… I want you to have my child," Roxas mumbled without thinking.

Axel looked up, blinking and biting back a laugh. Roxas glanced away, blushing a little and mumbling again, "I mean, you're like, magical with babies, apparently. So yeah."

Softly chuckling, Axel whispered, "Not all the time. Once in a while though…I guess." Then he stood slowly, carrying Naminé back over to her bassinet and laying her down. "I'm gonna get back to the sink now, kay?"

"Kay…" Roxas answered softly, pretending to focus on his laptop.

Axel crossed the short space between them, bent down, and placed a quick, gentle kiss on Roxas' cheek. "Good luck with the thesis."

Roxas stared at his laptop with a burning red face and grumbled miscellaneous complaints about babies and research deadlines and boyfriends who were too bloody attractive and such.

~o~


	68. Bite Me

**Author's Note: **New pairing for a change! :D

**Prompt:** I would love it if you wrote a (belated) Halloween drabble in which Zexion dresses as a vampire and shamelessly (sexually?) harasses Demyx. (For WingedApple)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Bite Me**

Zexion shut the door behind himself, relieved that the party was over. "I can't believe you actually made me wear this out in public."

Demyx the Goblin King turned to him with a tipsy grin. "Aw, c'mon, you still saying that? You're the sexiest vampire on the block. I knew you could pull it off perfectly."

Zexion arched an eyebrow – a gesture concealed by his hair and lost on Demyx anyway, who was tottering toward the bathroom. For the millionth time that night, Zexion's eyes slipped downward to his boyfriend's ass, showing off to amazing advantage in stretch pants. That God it was no longer the 80s and Demyx couldn't wear those every day. Zexion's libido would wear them both out.

It wasn't any better when Demyx turned around. Damnable, form-fitting pants. They'd been killing Zexion all evening. And now, they were finally alone, and he was _just_ drunk enough to decide to take some action.

He let Demyx go to the bathroom first, however.

When Demyx emerged from the bathroom, Zexion was right there, stopping him in his tracks with a hand on his lower abdomen…and the other quickly snaking around and into that low-cut open shirt, while Zexion pressed himself close against Demyx's back. And then he nibbled his lover's earlobe.

"Hmm?" Demyx tried to turn his head to see his boyfriend. "What's up? Why'm I getting captured by a creature of the night?" His voice held a little pleased giggle.

Zexion nibbled along the curve of his lover's ear. "Vampires are predators, you know…" Then he moved his mouth down, nipping at the warm skin of Demyx's throat.

A pleased hum vibrated through the Goblin King. "I guess I'm in danger of getting bitten?"

Latching his teeth onto Demyx's neck, Zexion applied light pressure, growling slightly. "I'd say you're in danger of more than _that_…" His hands moved simultaneously to caress Demyx's chest…and slide down to cup the front of those teasingly tight pants.

The response was obvious – and a huge turn-on. Zexion kept rubbing slow circles with his hands and gently biting the spots on Demyx's neck he knew to be most sensitive…until he got annoyed with his own lack of height, and how awkward it was making the angle for him like this, from behind. Demyx was already a limp puddle in his arms – one that still managed to stay on his feet, somehow – so it didn't take much effort for Zexion to spin him around and pin him to the nearby wall. Grinning, Demyx let his head roll back as Zexion attacked the spots he couldn't reach before, sucking several dark bruises into that lovely neck.

Demyx's billowy shirt came untucked, Zexion lost his cheesy vampire cape, and both of them were working their way out of their pants when the alcohol more or less took over and Zexion lost his patience. He threw his hips into Demyx's, not caring about the thin fabric that still separated them, and ground his erection against his lover's. Demyx moaned and welcomed him – also a victim of the alcohol, which had been plentiful at the party – and before Zexion realized it, they were humping like shameless animals in the hallway.

Alcohol also lowered their stamina, and it wasn't long before Zexion felt the familiar tremors of his boyfriend's release, which set off his own without warning. He bit down a little harder on Demyx's throat, groaning as they came in their pants.

"How embarrassing," Zexion muttered once his head had cleared. He was leaning against Demyx and holding him loosely.

"Not at all," the blond replied with a lazy smile and a wink. "_Told_ you you were the sexiest vampire on the block. This is what happens." He nodded, tipsy and wise.

Zexion gave his boyfriend a long, speculative look…and then leaned in and nipped his neck again.

~o~


	69. Holy Great Balls of Fire, Batman!

**Author's Note:** I asked you guys to get us in the top 15, and we've been number FIVE for several days running. THAT, to me, is above and beyond, so here I am, going above and beyond (as much as possible). I don't know if I can do this every day, but as long as you guys are gonna kick ass like this...I CAN TRY. 8D (Plus I have a SHIT ton of prompts, and I hate to ignore any request when someone is voting for us.) ALL MY LOVE, GUYS.

Also, apologies to the prompter and superhero fans everywhere, because this is probably NOT what you'd imagine, but to be honest, I find superheros agonizingly cheesy. So this is the least-cheesy way I could think of to fulfill the request. :D

**Prompt:** Axel and Roxas being superheroes and of course, some yaoi action (for percylove)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Holy Great Balls of Fire, Batman!**

The dorm room door banged open and Roxas glanced up to see his roommate entering – covered in sweat, ashes, and more than a few raw-looking burns. There was even a singed-looking patch in his bright hair. "How was training today, Inferno?" Roxas managed to keep his face totally straight while asking.

His roommate, who reeked of smoke and burned skin, flopped down beside Roxas on the bed – a familiarity that was allowed because Roxas had taken the bottom bunk. Glowering, "Inferno" grumbled, "Obviously, I still can't control my powers enough to get through it uninjured. And how many times to I have to say it? No spandex, no nickname. It's _Axel_. _Sparkle Boy._"

Now it's was Roxas' turn to glare. "Don't go dubbing me with a _sidekick_ name just because I don't have a proper hero name yet. I dunno what you hate about _Inferno_ so much anyway…"

"It's gay," Axel stated flatly.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "_You're_ gay."

A pause. "…So?"

Roxas blinked, and the hovering sphere of light he'd been illuminating the room with flickered with his surprise. He glanced over at the other young superhero. "Wait…you _are?_"

Axel glared in the opposite direction. "So?" he repeated, guarded.

The light flickered again. "Really? You really are? You're not just messing with me?" Axel had been known to tease Roxas in the past – usually about his powers, though. "Light" wasn't too effective as a weapon unless your enemies were shadows.

"I'll ask for a room transfer if you feel uncomfortable…" Axel began to mutter, but Roxas cut him off.

"No, no, it's fine! A-actually…I am too." The sphere of light wavered and lost a bit of its perfect form, warping before stabilizing.

Narrow green eyes glanced at Roxas uncertainly. "You're gay too? _You?_"

Frowning, almost pouting, it was Roxas' turn to huff. "What's so incredible about that? You're the one always calling me a pansy because of _light_ and all…"

Axel's burned-up face was finally starting to clear. "No, I mean, it's not that…I mean, um." Axel suddenly looked down, staring at his injured hands. "So…so you're gay? Does…does that mean it's…it's okay for me to be attracted to you?"

The sphere of light gave a sudden flashing pulse of brightness…and died. Darkness swallowed the room, except for a few filtering beams reaching under the door from the hallway. "Shit," Roxas mumbled to himself, then struggled to concentrate enough to light the room again…his mind extremely distracted, all of a sudden, by the nearness of his roommate in the dark. Even if he couldn't see, the smoky smell was clear and strong, and he could hear Axel breathing…

A flicker lit the darkness, and Roxas managed to create a weak little light. It was far fainter than the previous sphere, but he couldn't seem to put enough energy into it. The weight beside him shifted. "Does it?" Axel pressed, his voice suddenly softer in the dim light.

Roxas pushed aside his homework and shoved a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess it would have to be…since I've been, I mean, kinda…a _little bit_, since we both got here…"

"What?" Crap, Axel was really close now.

"Um…crushing on you?" Roxas finished weakly. The little sphere of light faded slightly, shrinking in on itself in embarrassment.

Axel didn't say anything for a second, and Roxas didn't dare look up at him until… "Damn…" Axel whispered, and then the moment Roxas glanced up to see if maybe that was a _good_ "damn" – he was kissed.

For a startled second, he just held his breath as Axel's lips pressed his own…and then, with a soft little push, Axel started slipping his tongue forward. The sphere of light exploded in a brilliant, blinding flash and was gone again, but Roxas was only vaguely aware of it, because his eyes were closed and Axel was leaning in and kissing him more, licking inside his mouth until Roxas just wanted to absolutely succumb to anything, _everything_, because God, he was getting kissed by _Axel!_

The heat between them built quickly as Roxas reached up to touch his roommate's chest and shoulders, moaning softly as the kiss continued…and then suddenly the heat was _really_ hot, and Axel jumped back with a scream.

"_Aaaaagggh! Fuck!_"

Roxas blinked in shock. Axel's hair was on fire, and the young hero was beating at the flames desperately, trying to put them out. Fortunately, he did have a _little _control over his powers, and the flames died quickly…but not before adding a few more charred black patches to his mane of red hair. Roxas drew his energy together to light the room again and saw the damage. Axel's looks were beginning to get silly, like this. Roxas snorted, trying not to laugh. "Are you okay, Inferno?"

Growling his frustration, Axel crossed his arms. "I am _not_ asking you out if you don't stop calling me that."

A little smirk tugged at Roxas' lips. "Sorry. Um…Axel. Are you okay?"

Relaxing, the redhead smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm no worse than I was a minute ago. And…I might have just got a boyfriend, so…if I _have_, I'm…great."

A grin broke over his face. "Great. I mean, yeah. I mean, I'd love to…um, but you might need to train harder. You know, so _that_ doesn't happen when we do…stuff like that."

Blushing Axel promised – "I'll pass the grad test next week. It won't be a problem."

Roxas laughed aloud. Passing the grad test to become a hero meant being fully in control of your own powers – and an expert at fighting with them, among many other requirements. It was a couple years off for both of them…but considering Axel's motivation, he half-believed that those pesky flames would all be under control in a week.

~o~


	70. Oh, Oh, It's…What, Now?

**Author's Note: **God, I had to WATCH part of this show in order to write this. The things I do for you kids. Srsly. XD

**Prompt:** Roxas catching Axel watching "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" and being like wtf? and then getting sucked into watching it himself (for cyan-sonata)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Oh, Oh, It's…What, Now?**

_I used to wonder what friendship could be!  
My Little Pony!  
Until you all shared its magic with me!  
Big adventure!  
Tons of fun!_

Roxas was rooted in place for what felt like an eternal minute. He'd stare for a long second at Axel, sitting on the couch, then his eyes would go to the TV…and the corner of his right eye would twitch. And then he'd stare at Axel again.

Axel didn't notice his audience until the first commercial break. With Barbie prancing across the screen, he turned to grab his drink off the end table and froze when he saw Roxas. They blinked at each other for a long second.

"What…in the name of _fuck_…are you watching."

Axel went redder than his hair.

"Uh, I was bored, and _Shawn of the Dead_ was on, but I only caught the end, and you know how the end is, so I got kinda _ugh_, you know…so I changed the channel and was just trying to, um, get something in my head to replace the guts…"

"My. Little. _Ponies?_" Roxas waved at the TV weakly, trying to expand on his point, but finding there was nothing else to say. Point _made_.

Axel frowned at the floor. "It's…colorful."

Roxas stepped into the room and sat down beside Axel on the couch. "Axel, darling, we need to talk." Then, as the show came back on, Roxas began an impromptu, point-by-point presentation on the cartoon's many features and why they were not at all suited to adults with male genitalia, no matter _how_ gay said adults were.

As Roxas paused to take a breath, the purple pony took that opportunity to say _hello_ to a pink pony, who promptly gasped and fled. The reaction struck Roxas as remarkably apropos, and he snorted.

Another minute or so later, an ancient grandma pony was introduced, and her lines consisted of some unintelligible croaking. This wasn't in itself funny, but it reminded Roxas _exactly_ of his great-great grandmother, which made him grin. She was such a nutty old gal…

When the purple pony started trying to talk to a yellow one – and the yellow one responded by backing away and crying – Roxas chuckled. Yet another perfect response to this bizarre main character.

_Then_ the pink pony was back, and Roxas was just beginning to think his ears were bleeding because _fuck_ that thing was obnoxious – and the purple pony had a turn at providing ideal responses, because she groaned and poured herself a massive drink. Roxas laughed. Even if it wasn't alcoholic…well, in _his_ head it was.

When the show ended, Roxas glanced back over at Axel to find his boyfriend looking at him, one eyebrow arched. Roxas blinked. "Right…where was I?"

"The dignity of homosexuals everywhere?" Axel prompted.

"Ah."

With a sly grin, the redhead mused, "You know, it's not like homosexuals everywhere really need to _know_ what goes on behind closed doors…"

"Well." Roxas frowned at the TV. "Well." He considered, then looked back at Axel. "I still say the animation style is shit, and I'll never get used to the cartoon styles of the past decade. It's just got nothing on the classics."

"No argument with a point of personal preference," Axel inclined his head. "But it _is_ colorful."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess so."

After that, _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ was never discussed with other people…and Axel and Roxas watched it together.

~o~


	71. Pearls

**Author's Note: **It's...not short, as drabbles go. XD And yes, that's Axel. *hugs you all*

**Prompt:** A short drabble with Roxas as a merman. (For Tomochan7)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Pearls**

The top of the world was in turmoil on the night he found the Man.

Roxas was playing in the churning, heaving waves, enjoying the battle between air and water. The night sky would split with cracks of radiant light, the rolling sea would surge upward to swallow the clouds, and Roxas would jump from one peak to another, relishing the strange feeling of the water pelting him through the air. The feeling tickled his skin, made his tail twitch with delight. He loved the mad dance of a storm over the sea.

He saw the bobbing ship in the distance, illuminated by a jagged bolt of lightning. He wouldn't have gone near, except the lightning touched the ship, and then the ship became bright on its own, and Roxas was drawn, wondering and fascinated, toward the bright red light. He didn't know what it was.

That was how he came to find the Man, sinking into the arms of the sea.

With a little tilt of his head, Roxas watched, thinking nothing of it at first. Men did not do much in the sea, apart from become food, so Roxas supposed the Man would be no more, now. Yet as he sank, the faint beams of red light from the ship just touched him, and his hair was red like the light on the ship, and spreading out. It fascinated Roxas as much as the burning ship had, and in that moment, he decided he'd keep the Man.

~o~

Men needed air – Roxas knew that. They never went far from it for more than a moment. So Roxas swam along the surface with his Man until he was close to a special place he knew, and then he dove with the Man to his little pocket of air in the sea.

The grotto was a natural underwater cave that must, at one time, have been connected to the air. Now it was closed off from above and only open below. Inside there was air, rock, and a pool of water to one side, around the narrow opening. Roxas swam up through this hole and deposited his Man on the rock floor. The Man made sharp, sudden noises and expelled water, which startled Roxas, and he darted back into the sea.

He didn't dare to go back at once. The thrill of having caught a Man raced hotly through his blood, to the very tips of his webbed fingers, to the edges of his fins…but he was afraid, for the moment. The Thirteen Dangers of the World of Men kept running through his mind, and Roxas could not work up the courage to go back to the grotto until the light had returned to the sky at the top of the world.

~o~

Trembling with excitement, Roxas swam through the hole in the grotto so slowly he was almost drifting toward the surface of the pool. The daylight filtered dimly down into the sea, but inside the grotto it was deepest night. Roxas slowly peeked into the air – first only his eyes, then his mouth, then his whole head, his shoulders. Water streamed quietly from his hair.

The Man was huddled against the stone wall, and he jumped at the sound. "What is it?" His speech was raw, rough, and echoing in the little cave. The sounds echoed back at him, and he stared outward, glancing in every direction. His wide eyes passed right over Roxas without a flicker, and Roxas realized that it might be too dark for the Man to see.

What was more, the Man did not look well. He lived, clearly, but he trembled constantly, like a creature in its dying throes. Roxas frowned in worry. Did Men die without enough light? Some plants did…

Terrified that his Man was dying, Roxas slipped back into the water. His heart pounded as he thrashed his tail, swimming hard, deep into the sea. Far down in the black places, he found what he sought – anemones which made light. He pulled up two rocks which each held a few of the creatures, and swam with the burden back to the grotto.

Still moving carefully, but now as quickly as possible, Roxas slipped into the air again and lifted the rocks through the crack, setting them on the rock floor, where the pool of water would still cover them. Their green glow cast a pale light into the cave, and the Man immediately looked toward it. Then he jumped back with a loud yell, and Roxas vanished into the water with a splash.

In spite of his fright, Roxas made many more trips, bringing more glowing anemones, more and more, until the floor of the pool was covered in their pale light, which shone faintly into the dark bubble of air. The Man did not yell again, but the second time, he stared at Roxas with an expression of pure shock. By the time Roxas had crammed as much light as he could into the little pool, the Man no longer looked at him in shock, but his wide eyes still tracked Roxas' every movement.

~o~

"Who are you?" the Man spoke. Roxas tilted his head at the sound. It didn't frighten him this time, somehow. "Or…_what_ are you?" There was a softness in the Man's voice now, and a hint of Roxas' own curiosity.

Roxas blinked at the Man.

"Are you…I mean, I had heard tell of Merfolk, but I thought them a myth…"

The words meant nothing to Roxas, but the tone appealed to him. It was soft, and somehow felt as if it were reaching toward him. He smiled. Then he turned to a ledge where the pool ended and lifted himself mostly out of the water, sitting on the cold rock. It wasn't comfortable like the embrace of the sea, but Merfolk could tolerate sitting on rocks well enough, if they cared to. He kept the end of his tail in the water, however, just in case. The Man might startle him again, and he might have to slip away quickly.

Wide eyes roamed over his tail, his body, his face…and Roxas, supposing it was a human greeting, let his own eyes study his Man. Especially those curious bits of hanging, flat seaweed covering the middle of his body – or trying to. Not much of the stuff was left, and Roxas hoped it wasn't damaging to the Man to be without so much of it. He'd noticed that Men covered themselves this way, often with much more.

"Can you…speak? Do you have a name?"

Roxas blinked at his Man again. Clearly Men communicated with the voice – so did Merfolk. But he didn't know the Man-speech… And then Roxas remembered what Merfolk did to call to Men sometimes. When Mermaids wanted to, they would sit on the rocks in the air and sing, and draw ships of Men after their voices. Perhaps it was a signal?

Opening his mouth, Roxas sang.

The soft melody echoed in the cave – wordless, but heartbreakingly beautiful, as all Merfolks' songs are. The Man stared at him in awe, and Roxas watched him with a smile and sang and sang. Slowly, the Man began to move closer, then closer still, and Roxas supposed he was doing something right, because Men always followed his people's song. So he smiled more brightly, happy that he was communicating with his Man, and the Man crept closer and closer, his eyes never leaving Roxas' face. If Roxas had known what _worship_ was, he would have seen it in the Man's face, and in every fiber of his being.

Then the Man was as close as he could be – right beside Roxas, almost touching – and Roxas guessed that he had achieved what he was meant to achieve with his song, so he stopped. He wasn't sure what came next, so he just looked at the Man, fascinated by the bright green of his eyes, brighter than any green he had seen beneath the sea.

"My God…" The Man breathed…and then his hand touched Roxas' face. His hand was warm, so warm, and Roxas was surprised by it…and even more surprised by how he enjoyed it. Such a warm touch…so different from a Mer-touch…

The Man moved his hand, touching Roxas' hair, and Roxas held still, watching him. He let the Man touch his ears, his face, his neck, his shoulders and arms and chest…and he shivered when that warm touch trailed over the line where his scales began. Then his tail… And his tail always felt things differently from his skin, but the Man's warm touch felt just as nice there. Even nicer, perhaps. It felt…hotter, somehow.

"You're real…" The voice was so soft, now, it could not frighten him anymore. In the warm, gentle touch and soft sounds the man made, Roxas could sense that there was no danger. He smiled again, happy to have established something friendly with his Man…and then the Man placed both hands on Roxas' skin, and pulled him close until he was pressed against a gloriously warm body…and the Man's mouth touched his own.

Blinking, Roxas wondered what the Man was doing for a moment…and then that moment passed, and he ceased to care. The Man's mouth was even warmer than his hands or his body; it was warm like the sunshine when Roxas basked in the shallows and felt the golden rays caress his scales – Roxas did _so_ love the warm sunshine. But the sunshine would only touch him and then escape – he had never been able to grasp it, pull it closer, to have _more_ of it. Torture, for a Merman, because Merfolk were greedy creatures, though Roxas didn't know that. All he knew was that this Man was _solid_ warm sunlight, and he could close his arms around the beauty of it – and Roxas did. He grasped the Man, leaning into him, pressing as close as possible…and the Man made a low sound and responded, holding him tighter and filling Roxas' mouth with his own.

After that, when they finally parted – because Roxas somehow knew they must, they could not continue forever – when he eventually returned to the embrace of the sea, suddenly the water felt…cold.

The sea had never been cold to him before.

~o~

The Man was fading. Roxas knew it – he could see the changes, and understood there was something wrong.

He had come back to the Man again and again – he sang, and the man would come to him, and Roxas would revel in the lovely heat of the Man's touch. He decided at once that he would keep the Man forever and have his touch every day – a natural choice for any Merman or Mermaid. They never relinquished what they fancied.

But the Man grew weak. When Roxas sang, his approach grew slower, shakier. His heat began to fade, his chest labored irregularly. Roxas tried to bring him seaweed, but the Man didn't eat. Finally, Roxas noticed that the air in the cave was no longer pleasant. It made his body ache, craving for the sea so that he could breathe.

But Men could not breathe the sea…and his Man, it seemed, could not breathe in the grotto anymore, either.

Still, Roxas kept him. With a powerful selfishness, he hated to let go of his Man. He tried to bring bubbles of air from the surface, but it was never enough – nothing improved.

The day came when Roxas entered the grotto and the Man didn't look at him. He sat on the rock and sang, and the Man didn't come toward him. Roxas crawled across the rough floor and touched him, and the Man made a weak, sick sound. Those fascinating eyes opened, but they were far away and faint when they looked at Roxas, like moonlight in the depths. Faint…and dying.

Warm salt water ran down Roxas' cheeks, the droplets hardening into little white pearls when they fell on the Man. Nothing in him wanted to let the Man go…but _something_ in him knew that the Man would soon be cold, colder than the sea, and unable to touch him forever after.

Still dropping pearly tears, Roxas lifted the Man in his arms and dove into the sea. Fast he swam, fast, up and up as fast as he could, up to the top of the world, to the air. And when he broke from the water, the first thing he did was turn to look at the Man, holding his face in the air and watching him closely to see if the air helped him.

The Man drew long, deep breaths, gasping, coughing…and Roxas wept again, pearls sinking in a long trail toward the bottom of the sea.

He couldn't keep his Man anymore.

Through the daylight and long into the night, Roxas swam with the Man in his arms, keeping his face in the air – swimming toward land. The Man was thin, weighing less than he once had, but the extra burden began to wear Roxas down after a while. Still he swam, ignoring the burning strain in his tail – until he reached the shore.

The bottom of the world came far up here, meeting the top of the world and going higher, into the air, but Roxas couldn't follow it far. With a last burst of speed, he drove himself onto the damp sand, dragging the Man and laying him there, air all around and the glittering stars above. The Man was breathing deeply now, more steadily. He still looked weak and thin, but Roxas could sense he was no longer dying.

He was happy. A warm feeling spread inside him – joy that his Man would live. But it was painful, too, because Roxas could feel the beginnings of loss. The sea was calling him back, and he must go…go where his Man would not be. And the Man would go as well, and he would never have that sunlight-warm touch again. Roxas lay there on the cool sand beside his Man, and opened his mouth, and softly sang one last time. But the melody that came from him was nothing like before – it was low, and longing, and filled with pain and sorrow.

The Man opened his eyes, and they were clear again as they looked at Roxas, and his hand was a little bit warm again when he touched Roxas, and for one last time, Roxas let the Man draw him close, bringing their mouths together with that familiar touch that still burned him deliciously with its heat. And he let the heat fill him and sink into his very core as the touch went on and on…until it was time for it to end.

His eyes clung to the shape of his Man on the beach for as long as Roxas could still see him. Far out on the water, he watched the Man as the sun entered the sky, rising and coloring the world with red, like the Man's hair. And Roxas watched the Man rise and stand a long time on the land, staring out to sea, searching…but at last he turned and followed the bottom of the world higher, and when Roxas could see him no more, then the tingling began.

His webbed fingers tingled, and his tail tingled, and his scales and skin and fins, and the tingling settled into his body, filling him and dissolving him…and when it was gone, so was Roxas, turned to foam floating on the sea – the end of every Merman who ever fell in love with a human.

~o~


	72. In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:** You guys just keep pushing me beyond my own limits, you know that? XD

FIFTH PLACE AGAIN! I will kill myself doing this to show my gratitude. :D

**Prompt:** A convention. Axel working at Comic Con and Roxas and pals running amuck (for Resident-chicklol)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**In a Galaxy Far, Far Away**

"I'm not _stopping_ for another fucking _Star Wars_ table, Roxas! Come _on_. The Neko Girls are starting their show in like five minutes!"

"Hayner. I am going to buy that print. Deal with it."

Hayner groaned, griped, and swore, but he dragged his feet behind Roxas to the "last one, promise" table in the Dealer Room. Roxas, for his part, paid basically no attention to the frustrations of his neko-loving friend. He was sick to death of all that J-pop shit anyway. Of course, Hayner was probably sick to death of the things _Roxas_ was interested in, which was the reason the two of them should _never_ try to attend Comic Con together, but due to circumstances beyond their control (a panel on "Slashers in Fanart" that _neither_ of them wanted to follow Olette, Kairi, Sora, and Riku to) here they were.

And here Roxas was, in front of the table which boasted the most absolutely beautiful print of Han Solo gazing into Princess Leia's eyes. It looked like a painting. It looked _just like them_. Gorgeous.

"Scuse me, what's the biggest size you have of that one?"

"Um…I have a 24 by 36 left. Thirty bucks."

"_Mine._" Roxas hadn't even looked at the guy selling the thing, yet, and he didn't care if that was the most he'd ever put down for a poster. _This_ was the most perfect poster _ever_.

And then he went to hand the guy his cash, and met brilliant green eyes that were already fixed on his face…but which darted downward as soon as Roxas looked. _Huh. _His hair was as red as the robes of the Emperor's guards. He was skinny, and wore a simple _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_ t-shirt. Roxas grinned at the shirt. _Empire_ was simply the best of all the movies. No contest.

As the guy wrapped up the poster, Roxas asked conversationally, "So, you're the artist?" He got a nod. The guy didn't look up. "What medium did you use?"

A glance. "Acrylics."

Roxas' eyes widened. "So it _is_ painted? I thought it looked like that, but people can do so much with digital…"

A shake of red spikes. "Acrylic on canvas."

"Wow." Roxas' skin prickled, imagining that. "Don't suppose you'd ever be convinced to sell the original?"

The artist just shrugged, his face going as red as his hair. _Aww. What a cutie._ Roxas ignored Hayner tapping his foot behind him and tried once more to get more than a few syllables out of the guy. "_Empire _was the best movie, don't you think? You don't get powerful character development like that these days…"

Green eyes snapped up to his face, wide open. "I know!" The guy was suddenly animated. "It's like the concept is completely _lost_ on people anymore! Even Lucas hasn't got a fucking clue…"

"Psh, who knows if he ever _did_. After the new trilogy…"

"Oh, fuck yeah! Don't even mention it! That the same man would make absolutely _hours_ of that shit and dare to expect anyone to like it, that, that he would have the _audacity_ to call it a sequel to his original brilliance…!"

"I honestly wonder if the original movies were as much _his_ brilliance as we all thought until Episode Fucking One," Roxas added, rolling his eyes. "I mean, until then, sure, we all gave him credit, but then after the _shit_ we got – when he was so _integral_ in every aspect of those films! – I seriously think the true genius behind _Empire_ and the original trilogy all belongs to some barely-credited, unknown people who worked under him and managed to create a masterpiece in _spite_ of fucking Lucas."

The artist took a long, deep breath. "That is _exactly_ what I think! You know who it is, who I think it was? You know his directors, his assistant directors on _Empire_…"

Hayner cleared his throat. Roxas ignored him, nodding. "Yeah, he had a lot more of them after _A New Hope._"

"Yeah, yeah. Well it was Tomblin, I think it was David Tomblin who made the big difference, and and, and on _Jedi_ as well, he was back for that one, you know? I think he was just high enough, you know, right under Lucas, he could _affect_ enough, and you can _see_ the way the characters just go _deep_ in those two movies especially…"

A mutter behind him, "Roxas come _on_, we're missing the _show!_"

Roxas didn't listen. "Damn, I swear, I would love to have a talk with that guy. I mean, the scene, you know, the kiss scene in _Empire_, fuck. Probably the most emotionally loaded movie kiss of all _time._"

The artist nodded, grinning, his eyes bright. "Yeah. Fucking powerful."

"And then! And then they go and think we're gonna completely buy into that _shitty_ excuse for…fuck, I don't even want to _call_ it a 'romance' in the new movies…!"

"Exactly, exactly! And the way those scenes were all shot, and dear _Jesus_ the fucking technology inconsistencies…!"

Roxas didn't notice when Hayner left, nor did he particularly register the customers who occasionally interrupted to buy something. He remained in deep discussion with the artist until his entire gang came to find him, insisting that it was time to _go._

"Ah, shit…um, I guess I have to get going. They won't let me skip the Rave, you know?"

The artist blinked. "Oh. Oh yeah. You're going to the Rave, then?"

"Uh huh. For a while, anyway."

A slight, hesitant grin. "Cool. Um, maybe I'll see you there?"

Roxas brightened. "Oh! Yeah, if you're going, I'll keep an eye out. Uh, I'm Roxas, by the way. Sorry I never introduced myself."

A shrug and a headshake. "Nah, it's okay. I'm Axel."

"See you at the Rave, then?"

A smiling nod. "Yeah. For sure."

~o~


	73. We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:** I'm so not cut out for sad stuff. ^^;

**Prompt:** Something bittersweet – a nostalgic Roxas watching the life support get turned off for a dying Axel. It could be after an accident and he had not yet confessed his feelings, or both of them very elderly having spent a long life together, or anywhere in between (for Jennypen)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**We'll Meet Again**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Roxas sat with the sounds of the heart monitor, holding Axel's frail, withered hand. He didn't see the blue veins through the wrinkled skin, didn't notice the dark age spots. They had long ago ceased to interest him. When he looked at Axel's hand and smiled that quirky, ironic half smile, it wasn't because of the things that had changed in all their years – it was because of the things that had stayed the same.

The way Axel liked to watch the sunset. The way he hated boats and large bodies of water. The way he always thought he could fix everything, even when he didn't know a damn thing about whatever-it-was. The way he couldn't live without Roxas.

Roxas saw Axel's eyelids flicker. He sat up stiffly, putting himself in view and waiting for Axel to open his eyes. When he did, Roxas just gazed at them. They were faint, the light in them felt so far away now, but _Axel_ was still in there. His Axel.

"How you feeling? Need something?"

Slowly, the faded eyes slipped over and found him. The slightest crinkle around Axel's eyes was all that remained of that once-overwhelming smile…but the warmth was still there, and Roxas was still overwhelmed by it.

"Just…you."

He smiled. He didn't need to tell Axel he was here, he was his. They both knew it.

For a long time, there was silence. Roxas rubbed the bony hand he held, slowly, gently. He thought Axel had drifted off again when the hoarse voice spoke, "I'm…sorry about this…Roxas. Sorry…I'm leaving you."

Shaking his head, he touched Axel's face – the two dark triangles that still marked the sagging skin. "You know it's better this way."

A wry twist at the corner of Axel's mouth. "For me…"

"And for me. You know that." Roxas had known since long ago – maybe they had both always known – that it would have to be Axel who went first. Roxas could bear the pain and loneliness better than he could bear the knowledge of how Axel would be lost without him.

A nurse came in and checked the machines, asked if they needed anything, then left. Roxas squeezed Axel's hand. "Quit flirting with the nurses, you old devil."

A wheezing laugh. "Oh, you saw that little wink, did you?"

"You can't fool me."

"Well," Axel coughed for a moment before continuing. "Maybe I'm just looking for a little sugar. You're welcome to…keep me busy…so I don't have to hit on any nurses."

Roxas shook his head, smiling. "Same old lines…" Axel had jokingly flirted with more men than Roxas would ever be able to remember, just to get Roxas to pay him a little extra attention. It had been the cause of many fights, when they were young. It had prickled him with annoyance in middle age – and led to some surprisingly heated encounters, considering that they were past their prime by then. Now, it just made him smile.

"What can I…say?" Axel glanced at him. "It always worked on _you_."

He patted the hand, which felt so cold… "Because it was _you_. You never had to try hard."

Another weak grin. "I did…anyway."

"I know." He lifted the hand and kissed it. "It worked." Then, after a pause, he added, "I love you."

Axel's smile had faded from his face, energy draining away. But his eyes still held the same adoration they always had, when they looked at Roxas. "Love…you…with all…my heart."

It was the last time he would see the love in those eyes.

Axel's lids fell shut again. His breathing faltered on unsteadily for another half an hour, but his eyes didn't open again, his lips didn't speak, his hand didn't stir. Finally, Roxas heard the rattling sound of his final breath, felt the slowing pulse stop…and the long, drawn-out tone of the heart monitor filled the silent room. But Roxas didn't hear it.

He lay his head down, pressing his forehead to Axel's hand, and felt him go. Between one heartbeat and the next, the faint sense of his presence was there…and then it was not, and Roxas was alone.

"It's all right," Roxas whispered. "It's all right. Go ahead. Go on. I'll come find you in a little while." He gazed at that still, empty face. The shell of his love. "Thank you." For so many years, so many smiles, so much joy. "Thank you. I love you."

~o~


	74. Don't Say It

**Author's Note:** Still in fifth! 8D

**Prompt:** Anything that has AkuRoku, angst, passion, and a gun in it. (For MewMewMizuno)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Don't Say It**

Roxas' finger trembled on the trigger – just a brief shiver, and then it stilled. He held the cold, black metal barrel steady, an inch away from Axel's face and right between his eyes. They watched him intently, green fire – they only flickered to the gun once, then back again. Back, staring into his icy soul, no lightness or smirk in them _now_.

"You don't have to do this, Roxas."

"Shut _up_." The words were a low snarl. His face was frozen, with hate-filled chips of ice for eyes. He wouldn't listen, wouldn't be fooled again. Not again.

"I _love_ you."

His finger trembled again. "_Shut. Up_."

"You don't know the whole story…"

"I don't _need_ the whole _fucking_ story!" He screamed suddenly. "I need the _truth_. Just for fucking _once,_ I need the _God damn truth_."

A deep breath. "Roxas, I promise…"

"_No!_ Fuck you, and _fuck_ your promises! Everything you've ever told me, every fucking _word_ out of your mouth, has been a _lie_. You used me, you lied, you fucked half the city behind my back!" His voice lowered again, becoming a choked growl. "I'm not _listening_ to you anymore, you _fucking unfaithful bastard._"

"It's not what you think, baby…" Axel slipped forward, reaching for him, but Roxas planted the metal against his forehead and pushed him back.

He smiled darkly. "Doesn't fucking matter. Doesn't matter what I _think_. I know what you _did_."

Eyes locked with Axel's, he didn't flinch. This was nothing. Nothing. He'd killed for a lot less than this. It would be easy. Just pull the trigger, and all the pain and lies and betrayals would die, and Roxas wouldn't have to hurt like this anymore.

"Did you see it yourself?" The depths of those green eyes went straight into his soul, and Roxas' breath hitched. Was Axel admitting…? "Did you see me with them? Which one? Was it a man or a woman? Or was there more than one?"

He drew a deep, faltering breath, his hand shaking even more, now. "More…than…"

"More than one," Axel repeated, evenly. His eyes never let go, fixed on him like an iron grasp on his soul. "On five occasions. Once with two women and a man. Once with four men. Twice with two men. Once with two men and a woman." Roxas just stared back, stunned. He'd known…but not _this much_.

"How…how could you…?" He felt like cold steel was twisting deeper into his chest with every word, but he wouldn't cry, wouldn't let his vision be compromised, wouldn't drop the gun…

"For the Organization…"

"_No._"

"…It was a mission. They were _all_…"

"_No!_"

"You saw, didn't you? Why don't you tell me what you saw? Who I was with? Didn't you recognize any of the faces? Targets…"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" It was a lie, _lies_, he wouldn't believe it, _refused_ to be fooled again…

"You saw them, didn't you? And you saw me…but I bet you couldn't tell who I was really thinking of."

Roxas held his breath at that. His hand was wavering so badly now…

Axel ignored the gun, shifted forward. Touched the fine hairs at Roxas' temple. "No matter who I had to fuck, I only thought of you. All those undercover missions, I couldn't even do my job unless I imagined you." His eyes were serious, intent with something that looked like truth…and so close, pulling Roxas into his arms slowly, so very slowly… "I wanted to tell you, but it was classified." He closed Roxas in his arms. The gun shook, dropping as his arm folded, but he held onto it, pressed the barrel against the side of that strong neck and tried not to listen, not to believe another lie… "The only one I love is you, Roxas. More than anything."

Tears compromised his vision and poured down his cheeks as Axel kissed him, ignoring the bite of metal against his throat. "No…" Roxas moaned against the kiss, but Axel just pushed deeper. _Don't believe it, don't believe him, not again…it's a lie, he always lies…_ "No…no…no…" Every time Axel pulled back for even a moment, he was protesting, but the words felt hollow, his voice was weak, and then the protests stopped, because they weren't parting from each other anymore. Roxas was lost, his mouth surrendered, kissing Axel back with desperate longing.

_Liar…liar…_ Hands roamed his body, unsettled his clothes, shoved the fabric out of the way, kissing, kissing and touching, pouring heat into him, pulling out his desire. _Liar, he's a liar…_ Roxas kept the gun pressed to Axel's neck, then his chest as his arm dropped a little more, as Axel lifted him and pressed his back against the wall. _Nothing but a traitor and a liar…_ He sobbed once as Axel entered him, hot and forceful, with that touch of gentleness that always enslaved Roxas, made him forgive and forget every time, made him surrender even when he didn't want to…

"I love you, baby…" The whisper was breathed over his lips, an agonizing softness. Roxas clenched his teeth as tears blinded him, as his body was taken – no, _given_ – again. Axel thrust up fast, deep into him, again and again. Roxas' whole arm trembled weakly, but he held the gun against that solid chest and didn't let it fall.

Not that it mattered. It was a lie. He'd surrendered again.

~o~


	75. A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:** Guys, remember Soccers, from "Serendipity"? He got adopted! :D Let's wish him many climb-able people in his new home! :D

**Prompt:** Axel and Roxas playing Twister since it's too rainy or snowy to go outside. They could have hot cocoa with marshmallows too. (For Rakki-Omamori)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**A Little Bit Closer**

_The neighbors might think…_

_(Baby, it's bad out there)_

_Say, what's in this drink?_

_(No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how_

_(Your eyes are like starlight now)_

_To break this spell…_

The quiet background music from the radio drifted in from the kitchen. Axel set aside his hot chocolate and rested his chin on top of Roxas' head again. His boyfriend, perched between his legs, flicked the pointer on the board perched on his lap. "Riku, right hand red." Then Roxas took a sip from his chocolate and watched with a smirk as Riku reached between Sora's legs for the brightly-colored circle.

"Lovely angle," Axel murmured.

"Shut up, perv." Roxas flicked the board again. "Sora, right foot blue."

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir,_

_(Mind if I move a little closer?)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried._

_(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

_I really can't stay…_

_(Baby don't hold out)_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside._

The house and yard – to say nothing of the roads – were all buried in 27 inches of snow, and it was still falling. Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku had spent a few hours sledding already, and now they were warming up with hot chocolate and dry clothes. They planned to build snowmen later. Sora intended to build a snow_mouse_. For now, however, he had to straddle Riku's neck to reach his circle.

"Riku, right foot yellow."

Axel returned to his chocolate, and he was so focused on trying to fish out his last marshmallows with his tongue that he missed whatever happened. All he caught was the aftermath – Riku and Sora collapsed in a tangled mess, Sora giggling and claiming he'd won…and Riku remarkably red in the face.

"That was _not_ fair, you little cheater…!"

Roxas stood up. "Okay, switch!" Axel brightened, setting his drink down again. _Oh good._ He followed Roxas to the Twister board as Sora took the spinny thing.

_I simply must go…_

_(Baby, it's cold outside)_

_The answer is no…_

_(Ooh baby, it's cold outside…)_

_Flick. _"Axel, right foot yellow." A pause as Axel stepped onto the board. _Flick. _"Roxas, left hand blue."

_My sister will be suspicious…_

_(Man, your lips look so delicious!)_

Axel smirked down at Roxas, who was bent over to place his hand on the colored circle…leaving his face about six inches in front of Axel's crotch. "Hey there, gorgeous." He winked. Roxas glared, a smirk starting in the corners of his eyes…and he snapped his teeth at Axel. Axel managed not to jump back and forfeit the game, but he _did_ flinch. _Well. What man wouldn't?_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more._

_(Never such a blizzard before.)_

_I've got to go home…_

_(Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there…)_

A few more moves, and it was Roxas' turn to grin down at Axel. Axel's muscles trembled as he bridged above the board, Roxas straddling his stomach. _Flick_. "Roxas, right hand red." Waggling his eyebrows, the little guy leaned down and placed his chest against Axel's. If Axel hadn't been breaking his arms and legs to keep himself from collapsing onto his back, he'd have massively enjoyed the position.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow…_

_(Making my life-long sorrow)_

_At least there will be plenty implied._

_(If you caught pneumonia and died.)_

_I really can't stay…_

_(Get over that old out)_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside._

Two more moves only shifted them closer, like the gods of Twister _wanted _Roxas nose to nose with Axel, breathing against his lips with a teasing smile. Axel thought the gods of Twister hated him. They certainly could have put him in a more comfortable position for this.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Roxas grinned wickedly at him. Axel was just beginning to pout, getting ready to grunt a complaint…when Roxas kissed him, full and warm and soft.

He knew exactly what Roxas was doing. Of course he did; it was obvious. But still, Roxas' chocolate-flavored lips were so sweet, and they felt _so_ good – they always felt so good – that he just let himself enjoy it. He could kiss back and play Twister at the same time. He'd show Roxas.

Unfortunately, within a few seconds, the delicious warmth of the kiss was spreading through his body, and Axel unintentionally relaxed…and immediately dropped flat on his back with a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. Sora's voice reached his ears – "Oh wait, what? Did Axel lose? I wasn't paying atten—Hey! Riku, what are you _doing?_"

Axel couldn't see that Riku was covering Sora's eyes, but Roxas saw, and the next thing Axel knew, his boyfriend had settled down on top of him and was kissing him again. _Game over_. Axel rolled his eyes and smiled and wrapped his arms around the little guy and both of them got very frisky with the tongues for a few seconds, until they heard Riku speaking loudly, "Audience returning in three…two…one…"

"Riku, what on earth did you do that for?" Sora was grumbling. Roxas was climbing to his feet. Axel was grinning at the ceiling.

"Come on." He looked up at Roxas, who was offering a hand up. "Our turn to spin." A little smile sparkled in those blue eyes.

Axel grabbed the offered hand and got up, and they returned to their mugs and the couch while Riku and Sora returned to the Twister board.

_Baby it's cold…_

_Baby it's cold outside!_

~o~


	76. Here, Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure (help me on this)...but I think this might be Crack, with a capital C.

**Prompt:** A catboy or a genie. (For SkyeFlyte)

...or BOTH! 8D

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Here, Kitty Kitty**

"Wishes?" Roxas blinked. His eyes zipped back and forth between the weird, cat-shaped desk lamp he'd just acquired in the world's worst White Elephant gift exchange…and the young man who had materialized in his living room the moment he plugged the lamp in.

"Thrrrrrree wishes," the man purred, while stretching lazily, rubbing his whole body over the couch cushions in delight.

"Three wishes." Roxas took a deep breath. He would seriously have thought this was nothing but a weird joke, played by a weird costume fanatic…but the lanky redhead had appeared _literally_ out of thin air. Besides, those pointed red ears and that long, vibrantly furred tail…were moving. Twitching and turning in a scarily lifelike way.

The cat-man-thing yawned, showing off pointed incisors, and then his eyes fixed on Roxas, examining him through slitted pupils. "I'm a genie. The Great and Powerful Axel. Do you have any tuna?"

Helplessly, Roxas watched as The Great and Powerful Axel flexed his fingers, digging claws into the couch cushions. "I…don't. Sorry. I don't eat canned fish." His response was a long, silent stare. The genie's face had gone flat, completely expressionless…and something about the look made Roxas feel totally judged. And small, and insignificant. "I…um…I have some leftover baked haddock though…"

Pure, gorgeous excitement flooded the genie's face and catlike eyes. He jumped up with a little trilling sound and pounced on Roxas, grabbing him and rubbing up against him. "I want! I want haddock, please, please give me some!" Axel began to nuzzle exuberantly in Roxas' hair, which wasn't half as startling to the poor boy as the next thing he did – lick Roxas' face. The little kitty-kisses were warm and wet, and Roxas swallowed hard and pulled away immediately.

_Well, at least his __**tongue**__ is more human than cat…_ "Sure…uh…come on."

"Haddock, haddock…" Axel kept purring as he followed Roxas to the kitchen.

Once the genie was fed – Roxas served him at the table with silverware, but Axel chose to delicately pick his fish apart with his claws – the cat turned his attention back to Roxas as if there had been no interruption. "Yes, three wishes. Anything you want, as long as it doesn't tamper with human mortality or free will. Or my naptimes." Axel yawned again and started licking his fingertips one by one, cleaning up fish flavor.

After having watched the cat eat – ears flicking and tail twitching happily the whole time – Roxas had reached a place of acceptance. "Okay…so do I just rub the lamp when I think of something I want, then?"

Axel paused, glancing at him with an offended look. "No, why would you rub the _lamp?_ The lamp isn't Great and Powerful and won't grant your wishes. Nonsense."

Hesitating, Roxas ran the implications of that through his head. "Are you saying…I rub _you_ instead?"

With a slow blink, Axel stood. "Obviously." Then he turned and sauntered back to the living room and the couch, his tail swishing slightly behind him.

_I wish today would go back to normal._ Roxas sighed, stood, and followed.

"Why aren't you petting me yet?" Axel yawned from the couch.

"Because I don't know what to wish for yet," Roxas answered, rolling his eyes.

Axel glared up at him. "You can still scratch my ears and rub my shoulders and _pet_ me. Stingy."

Honestly, Roxas wasn't sure why he was going along with this. He was still half certain this was all some weird trick, but since he'd already given up and gone along with it – _Why not? I'm probably dreaming. _ He sat down in the sliver of free space left on the couch and extended a hand toward the cat. "C'mere."

Immediately, Axel was pushing his head under Roxas' hand. Roxas scratched, and his fingers combed through the long red strands. He was half surprised and half not at all surprised when Axel started purring right away, his chest rumbling with pleasure as Roxas repeated the stroking motions through his hair, down the back of his neck, and over his shoulders. In less than a minute, Axel was rolling over onto his back, his head in Roxas' lap, and Roxas couldn't suppress the tiny smile as he tickled under Axel's chin and rubbed his soft, very much alive ears. Axel squirmed happily. "You like that?" Roxas grinned.

"Mmmm, you're _so_ good at petting…" Green cat eyes watched him from under droopy lids. "I might let you have an extra wish…or two…"

"Great," Roxas muttered, still with a smile. "If that's an option, next thing I know, I'll be stuck with you forever."

"That would be easy," Axel purred. "But you have to wish for it."

"Is that so?" Roxas hummed, continuing to pet his genie. It was very relaxing, actually. He'd heard things about how therapeutic a cat's purr was, but he hadn't known… "So I could just wish for you to be mine forever and you would?"

Sparkling eyes popped open, wide and alert. "Granted!" Axel suddenly sneezed, and sparkles exploded around them for a brief, bright moment before fading. "There! Now I'm yours forever!"

Jaw hanging open, it took Roxas a second to decide if this was a joke or not. "What? But I didn't wish that!"

"You wished for me, you got me. Your wish is my command!" Axel shoved his head back under Roxas' hand as if asking to be scratched again.

"But that's not what I _said!_" Roxas exclaimed. "I was _asking_ if that was possible! I clearly did _not_ say…"

"Not what I heard," Axel interrupted, his face slipping back into the haughty look.

"Well you heard wrong!"

"Oh well."

"Oh _well?_ That was one of my wishes, you stupid cat!"

An offended glare. "And you could hardly have asked for anything better. You should be honored to have this opportunity to be my human. Why aren't you scratching me?"

At a loss, Roxas let his hand automatically rub Axel's head again. He couldn't get his mind around this sudden turn of events. A cat-genie-man, staying for life? What was he going to do about this? What would he tell people? He'd have to feed Axel, probably…

"Oh crap…this is going to seriously screw up my love life. Not that I had much of one anyway," Roxas mumbled.

He didn't notice slitted green eyes watching him slyly. "Oh…I can help take care of that for you…"

"Right, sure," Roxas huffed, not really listening. "Sounds like a party and a _half_."

With a secretive little smile, Axel pushed his way further into Roxas lap and curled up, preparing to doze. "Oh, it will be…" He yawned, then drifted off, enjoying the gentle fingers rubbing circles over his scalp.

Roxas chewed his lip and pondered the problem of feeding a magical feline, completely unaware of said feline's plans for his future happiness.

~o~


	77. Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:** I'm running out of things to tell you guys, aside from FIFTH OMG and THANK YOU SO MUCH! 8D

**Prompt:** Our first time (For XJukeBoxGirlX)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Like a Virgin**

"Will you…can you just…here, get up a second?" Roxas blushed as Axel nodded and scrambled back, hopping off the bed. _Now_ he could reach his own fly… But as he fumbled with the button and zipper, he made the mistake of glancing up – and Axel was just standing there awkwardly, staring at him. Roxas froze. Axel swallowed so hard, Roxas could see his Adam's apple bob.

"I'll just…um…turn off the lights."

"Y-yeah. Good idea." Roxas was relieved when the lights went out. His blush wouldn't be seen in the darkness, and he felt a lot more comfortable with taking his jeans off. He dropped them off the bed and lay back, trying to relax and breathe evenly while he waited for Axel to get back.

_Thump_. "Ow!"

"Um, are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I just, uh, forgot where I put the…the things."

_Condoms…and lube._ "I think they're over here," Roxas answered, fumbling at his bedside table as he heard Axel carefully groping his way back across the room. His hands found the box and bottle. "Yeah, here they are."

"Oh, right," Axel mumbled, then the bed shifted with added weight as he began to climb back onto it.

"Did you…um, I mean, you might wanna get your clothes off first…" Roxas flushed, too embarrassed by his own suggestion to finish.

"Oh yeah." The mattress sprang back up as Axel got off. Roxas, squinting in the dark, could just make out the shadowy outline of his boyfriend. His eyes were slowly adjusting, but it was still pretty hard to see. It looked like Axel was hopping on one leg, trying to get out of his pants.

When Roxas felt the mattress sink with Axel's weight again, his heart started hammering even harder. He felt Axel's legs brush against his own – skin on skin, with the roughness of Axel's leg hair tickling him. Fumbling hands bumped his ribs and Roxas flinched, but Axel quickly adapted, winding his arms around Roxas like he'd known where he was all along. Roxas, for his part, was almost hyperventilating. _Oh my God, we're really gonna do it. This is for real this time._ A couple heated make-out sessions and a tiny bit of groping didn't come _close_ to this. Roxas was beginning to shake, he was so nervous.

Then Axel kissed him. He missed a little bit in the dark and sort of got his chin at first, but Roxas was just as happy as Axel to pretend that hadn't happened. Kissing, at least, was familiar. They had figured out that much, and practiced enough that Roxas thought they must both be experts by now. _He_ certainly thought Axel was the best kisser _ever_. His warm mouth could be aggressive and hungry or tender and sweet, and Roxas always melted, either way. With Axel kissing him in the dark, he could start to calm down, softening in his boyfriend's arms…starting to _want_ again.

_That's right…I want this. With Axel…_

Warm hands slipped down to his hips. Axel mumbled against his lips, "Um…can I…?" Roxas felt a little tug pull down on his boxers. His breath caught again, his stomach flipping over.

"You first." He said it before he thought, but once the words were out of his mouth, Roxas didn't want to take them back. Axel, for his part, didn't move. He seemed about to say something – maybe disagree, or question why – but then he must have swallowed the words.

"Okay." Roxas wondered if he was imagining the nervous waver in Axel's voice.

His skin prickled with chill as Axel leaned back. The darkness still obscured a lot, but Roxas' eyes had adjusted enough that he could see shadowy outlines. He stared as Axel pulled down his own underwear, then shifted to pull it off. Roxas' first actual _look_ at his boyfriend's penis was not a very clear view, but it still made him shiver, struggling to draw in enough air. One thing was obvious, even in shadows – Axel was _hard_.

_Oh God…_

Then Axel was bending over him again, his hands tugging again. "Okay?"

Roxas felt dizzy, but he nodded…then remembered Axel couldn't see. "O…okay."

Very, very gently, Axel pulled his boxers off…and Roxas was immediately painfully aware that they were both _naked_. Completely.

"Where's the…things?"

Roxas handed over the box and bottle, Axel took them awkwardly, and then there was just the sound of fumbling in the dark. Roxas bit his lip. "Um. You got it?"

"Yeah, just can't see very well in the dark like this. Hang on…" Axel mumbled.

Roxas waited, wondering if maybe they should consider a little light…but there was only the overhead in his room, and no dimmer. It was full brightness or pitch dark – and Roxas still wasn't sure he wanted to be quite that exposed.

"Eep!" He squeaked as something cold hit his stomach.

"Sorry," Axel offered quickly. "It's the lube. It dripped."

"Oh right…" Roxas swiped at the stuff, but then _eeped_ again a moment later – slick cold had touched his ass, this time.

"Sorry, did I…?"

"No, no, it's just…cold."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"No it's okay. Go…go ahead." Roxas gulped. He thought he felt Axel nod. He _knew_ he felt Axel's fingers groping toward the middle of his ass, locating the seam… "_Ah!_" Axel had found the little ring he was looking for, and the lubricated finger pushing inside Roxas felt…_weird._

"Does it hurt?" Axel's voice in the dark was clearly worried.

"Mmm, no." Roxas squirmed a little. "It just feels…I dunno. I'm okay though. I'll tell you if it hurts."

"Okay…" Axel sounded reluctant, but he moved his hand again, pushing his finger in a little deeper. Roxas tried not to tense against the intrusion. He just kept breathing, concentrating on not clenching, and waiting for things to start feeling good again.

With each new finger, things felt less and less good. He didn't want to say so to Axel, but it felt sort of like crapping in reverse.

"Um, Roxas?" Axel ventured. "I'm…not sure I did it right, but…I don't really know what else, so…can…" A pause. Maybe a gulp. "Can I…now?"

Roxas wasn't sure…but he didn't know what to tell Axel to do either, and he _really_ wanted them to have sex, so… "Okay. Yeah. Um, slowly."

There was another pause while Axel fumbled some more…and then Roxas felt something hot and hard prodding him. Something that felt _huge_ compared to Axel's fingers. Roxas, eyes wide, took a deep breath and focused all his attention on _relaxing_ as Axel began to push forward.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh __**God**__ oh God…_ The stretch as Axel entered him stung and burned, and Roxas' fingers clenched the sheets and his toes tried to dig into the mattress and he _bit his bottom lip_ so that he wouldn't make a sound, but Axel kept _going_ and it kept hurting _worse_. Pretty soon, Roxas felt like he had a flagpole up his ass, and there was clearly still more, and…

"Oh God Axel stop stop stop, please stop!"

Axel was right there, at once, shaking hands touching his face. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Can you…?"

"It hurts, it hurts, take it out, _ahhh_ out, out, out!"

"But I'm only barely inside…"

"_Out!_"

Axel didn't argue anymore, just quickly and carefully pulled out. The pain subsided into a dull throb. Roxas sighed heavily.

"I'm really sorry, Roxas…"

"No…I mean, _I'm_ sorry. I wanted to, but…I didn't know it would hurt that much, and…ugh, fuck, I'm really sorry, Axel…" His face was _flaming_. Roxas was actually worried for a second that he was going to cry. It was so embarrassing and disappointing, and he really wanted…he'd heard so many things and gotten his hopes up so much, imagining what it would be like to make love with Axel… "It's my fault, I'm sorry…"

"No, no…" Axel murmured gently. "It's fine, we can…we don't have to do _that_ tonight." And he covered Roxas with his body and wrapped his arms around him, and to Roxas, Axel's warmth and his touch were more comforting than the nice things he said. He reached around his boyfriend's shoulders and held on tight, and when Axel kissed him again, he finally started to feel better. He was still disappointed that it hadn't worked right, but not as worried that he'd insulted or upset Axel. Axel didn't kiss him this warmly when he was upset.

For a while, Roxas really didn't want to let go, so they just kept kissing. It was soft and sweet at first – comforting – but, as usual for them, it couldn't stay like that for too long. Things always got a little heated as soon as Axel slipped his tongue between Roxas' lips. "_Mmmmm_," Roxas hummed, welcoming. Warmth spread through him, his heart pounding again – though not in nervousness, this time. Making out with Axel always made him _ache_ like this.

Trying to change angle and reach deeper, Axel moved, and just at that moment, the shift of skin against skin made Roxas aware that Axel was still hard…and so was he. He gasped, Axel moaned…and they broke apart, breathing hard and staring into each other's shadowed faces.

"God, Roxas…you're so…"

"Nnh," Roxas grunted, twisting under his boyfriend a bit. "Ah…we could…" Arching, he pushed his body up against Axel's, shivering and burning at the feeling of all that _skin_, of Axel's hard muscles against his body – all new, embarrassing, and _so_ arousing. He wanted it…and a lot more.

With a grunt, Axel pressed down on him in return. Somehow – by instinct, probably – Axel's hips found Roxas' in the dark, and when they pressed together like _that_, Roxas tensed suddenly, crying out. "Ah-_ahh!_"

"Ngh, are you, you okay?"

Heat rushed though him, making him dizzy, but Roxas managed to pant, "Oh _God_ yes. _Yes_. Do…do that again."

"Okay," Axel breathed…and then he moved. Pressed his erection against Roxas' and _thrust_. Roxas jerked and whimpered and met the pressure, grinding up against Axel. They both groaned, warm breath against sweaty skin, closeness and touch and heat…and Axel began to smooth out his uneven thrusts, finding a rhythm. Roxas clutched at Axel's shoulders and writhed, the rapid thrusts driving him insane, pleasure building in his body so fast it was breathtaking…

Barely two minutes later, Roxas screamed through clenched teeth and came. Axel made a gasping, sobbing sound and came right after, and Roxas felt it – the pulsing in Axel and in himself, and the warm release on his skin. He almost couldn't breathe. It felt so…intimate.

He lay in Axel's arms afterward and thought, _We did it. We made love. _He trailed his fingers over Axel's damp skin. _He's…mine._

Axel was still panting in his ear. "I know that didn't go the way we planned, but…"

"It was wonderful," Roxas finished. "I know."

He could feel and hear Axel's smile. "Still, we'll get better."

Roxas grinned. "Heh. Axel. It's _us_. We'll get _great._"

And, of course, they did.

~o~


	78. A Blanket Made of Stars

**Author's Note:** You guys are wearing me out, and I love it. And you. Forever. 8D

**Prompt:** Zexion and Demyx go camping (For Missymumu1)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**A Blanket Made of Stars**

"Demyx, can you come here and hold this?"

"One second!"

Zexion waited while Demyx set down an armful of stuff from the car and jogged over. He shifted to let his boyfriend crouch where he was. "Just hold this pole so it doesn't slip while I secure the other end."

"Gotcha." Demyx smiled and leaned across the small space to peck Zexion's cheek. Zexion flushed and moved away to finish setting up the tent. With a few more adjustments, it was perfect. In all likelihood, that tent had never been pitched quite so tidily. Demyx went back to unloading the car and preparing to make a fire, humming cheerfully the entire time.

Coming over after stowing their sleeping bags inside the tent, Zexion asking, "Anything else to unload?"

"Nope. Wanna unpack these things while I gather firewood, though?"

Zexion agreed and started setting up their equipment, along with the various things they brought to make dinner with. Balsamic chicken for him, cilantro lime tofu for Demyx, and corn on the cob for both of them. Skewers to cook it all with. Camping in general struck him as unnecessarily rugged, but Demyx was obviously excited about the whole trip. Zexion had never been camping. He tended to like his comforts, so Demyx had made every effort to preserve them – nice cookout food, a double air mattress and down sleeping bags…and s'mores. Demyx swore they had to have s'mores. Zexion had never had those either. They looked messy.

~o~

S'mores _were_ messy, but when Demyx licked stray traces of chocolate off his face for him, Zexion didn't mind so much. Dinner had been nice, Demyx was a pro at building a campfire, and Zexion enjoyed toasting marshmallows to smooth, golden-brown perfection. Demyx always got his almost done and then one side would catch on fire. Fortunately, he was good at quickly extinguishing the flames, thus saving his marshmallow.

Even though it was getting chilly, Demyx insisted that they go for a walk. He banked the fire and they set out through the trees, hand in hand. Zexion picked his way carefully at first, but gradually got more accustomed to the uneven ground of the forest trail. Demyx seemed surefooted enough, only tripping over a rock once.

They emerged from the trees into an open field which looked out over the land as it sloped gently downward into the valley. It was just about sunset. Demyx smiled at him and unfolded the blanket he'd brought, laying it out on the grass. "See?"

Zexion _did_ see. They sat together on the blanket and watched one of the most beautiful sunsets paint the wide-open sky in front of them. Sometimes they talked quietly about whatever came to mind. Sometimes they just let the silence settle comfortably around them. They stayed like that until the stars came out.

Looking up at a sky filled with twinkling lights – more than he'd ever seen in his life – Zexion murmured, "This was a good idea."

Demyx squeezed his hand. "Good." Then he leaned over Zexion, drawing his face around with a gentle pull, and kissed him. Zexion closed his eyes, touched the hand on his face, and responded to the sweet kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, and Zexion all but moaned, "Demyx…"

"I know." A quick butterfly kiss. "We can make love here, now, if you want…or we can go back to the tent. It'll be warmer."

"Mmmm," Zexion dipped his head and kissed his lover's throat, sucking lightly. "Both." Then he rolled Demyx over and kissed him again, and again and again, caressing and licking his way down Demyx's body. He took Demyx in his mouth, giving him pleasure and loving the free, unrestrained sounds his lover made.

After Demyx came, they gathered up the blanket and made their way back to camp. In the dark, they tripped about the same amount – Zexion because now he couldn't even see his footing, and Demyx because now his legs were all wobbly. But they giggled and leaned on each other and kept each other from falling, and when they got back to camp, Demyx built the fire back up while Zexion pumped up the air mattress and made their bed.

When it was ready, he lifted the tent flap and gazed out at Demyx, warm firelight flickering beautifully over his face. "Demyx," he called softly…and clear, pretty eyes looked up at him as Demyx smiled. Zexion returned the smile, holding out his hand. "Come on."

They made love in the tent, and Zexion had had no idea that such thin material would trap heat so nicely. They had to open the tent flap afterward, or else try to go to sleep in a sauna.

"You didn't bank the fire again," Zexion noted.

"Oops," Demyx grinned sheepishly…and then, with a little naughty spark in his eyes, he climbed out of the tent and went to bank the fire – stark naked. Zexion watched, breathless, blushing just because Demyx was _naked outside_, even if he knew there wasn't anyone around to see…

Demyx came back and kissed him on the forehead. Zexion muttered, "Good thing you didn't get burned with any sparks."

His lover chuckled. "I thought of that, actually, once I was out there. Couldn't chicken out, though. Not with the way you were watching." He winked.

Zexion muttered something about _reckless idiot_ as they crawled into bed.

"So do you like camping?" Demyx asked, snuggled up beside Zexion in their sleeping bags.

Rolling his eyes, Zexion smiled. _As if he can't tell._ Still, he answered – "I like camping, yes." And Demyx smiled, and they went to sleep.

~o~


	79. What Can Brown Do For You?

**Author's Note:** Apologies to the requester, as this was her secondary prompt. I just didn't know shit about her first one. XD Hopefully you enjoy this anyway! :D

**Prompt:** Roxas is a UPS delivery boy and Axel is ordering random stuff just so that he can see Roxas. (For EggDrpSoup)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**What Can Brown Do For You?**

"Socks…socks…hmmm." Axel scrolled down the page, eyes flicking over the various options in men's socks available from . "Maybe some white athletic socks…a couple pairs of black dress socks…" He glanced over at his hamster, Beanie Balls, and winked. "I might need them for a nice date soon. You never know."

Beanie Balls was sleeping and didn't wake up.

Axel purchased the socks and jotted down the UPS tracking number. He circled the delivery date on his calendar, then kept shopping. A different retailer, one that let him delay the order a day or two – and then another site, another order. If the site didn't ship with UPS, Axel moved on. He was on a mission.

~o~

The doorbell rang, followed by a quick knock, and Axel was immediately yanking his front door open. He was already grinning. He'd seen the delivery guy through the window. And he was in luck.

"Oh, hi! A package?" Axel tried to look surprised. He mostly looked overexcited.

"Afternoon," the short blond greeted him, expression betraying nothing. "Sign here please."

"Happy to," Axel smiled, taking the pen and managing to brushing his fingers against the delivery boy's. "How's your day going? Nice?"

A blank look. "Peachy."

Unfazed, Axel smiled wider. "Great. Hey, do you like chocolate?"

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah! I got this box of chocolates, and I was wondering if you'd like them? No worries, I didn't put anything in them – look, it's still sealed in plastic and everything." He offered the large box of gourmet chocolate to the boy.

"Godiva?" A blond eyebrow arched.

"It's supposed to be good stuff…" Axel winked.

"Didn't I _just_ deliver something from Godiva here _yesterday?_"

"Uh, hehe…maybe?" The pretty face remained unaffected. "All right, you caught me." Axel threw his hands up. "So I did it on purpose. What can I say? You're a sight for sore eyes. You brighten my day. You look good in brown. Can I get your number?" The delivery boy frowned. "Okay, how about your name, then?"

The blond looked him over once. "…Roxas."

The name was a sigh on his lips. "Roxas…" Axel smiled dreamily at him, making no effort to hide his admiration. "So, do you have a map on you?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm lost in your eyes."

Said eyes rolled as Roxas turned away, but Axel kept grinning, not at all discouraged. He was _pretty_ sure he'd seen a little upward twist at the corner of that cute mouth.

~o~

"Sign here, please."

Axel took the pen again, scribbled his name, missing most of the line because his eyes were on Roxas. "So…do you like raisins?"

"Yeah…?"

"How about a date?"

Roxas snorted a quick laugh, took the signature pad, and handed over the box. "Have a nice day, Axel."

Behind the closed door again, Axel kissed the box once, hard, and grinned like a maniac. _He said my name! He called me by my name! That means something, right? It has to, there's no way he'd do that if he wanted to keep things professional. He'd say Mister or something. But he said my __**name**__!_

Axel made a dash for his computer and started looking for his next purchase.

~o~

Before long, Axel had enough socks to last him years. He'd bought underwear, too – the sexiest he could find – and whatever clothing he knew he would fit into without having to try it on – t-shirts and the like. He had new flatware, a lamp, a wall clock, a desk clock, a few pieces of wall art…and a colony of sea monkeys now sitting next to Beanie Balls' cage. He also had all his Christmas shopping done months early, and a few gift baskets for thank-yous and such. He was growing a windowsill herb garden.

Roxas was acting a lot more friendly these days. Ever since Axel had tried, "Do you clean your pants with Windex? Because I can see myself in them." _That_ had prompted another raised eyebrow of a different sort – not the unfriendly, unimpressed look from before, but a small, secretive smirk that had Axel's heart racing.

He was running out of things to buy, but he _had_ seen something interesting on a certain site…

_Ding-dong, knock-knock-knock! _Axel yanked the door open. There was Roxas. He didn't hold out the signature pad – just the box. He was smirking. "Adult Playthings dot com? Really?"

"Ah, man, that's false advertising, you know? They said 'discreet packaging' – how is that discreet?" Axel wasn't really complaining though. He was staring into lovely blue eyes, grinning wickedly.

"Right. So what is it?"

Axel smirked. "Are you allowed to ask me that?"

Roxas eyed him, slowly licking his lips. "Nope."

Axel's heart sped up. _Oh wow oh wow wow wow…_ "If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?" It was the only thing to pop into his mind at the moment.

Roxas snorted, then stepped forward smoothly. "What, you mean…" One hand pushed against Axel's chest, pinning him against the door frame as Roxas pressed the entire front of his body against Axel. "…Like _this?_"

His throat went dry. "Yes please just like that…" Without thinking, he was leaning forward, reaching to kiss…

Roxas pulled his upper body back – but left his stomach and hips in contact with Axel's. "How do _you_ know what my body's like? I'm wearing a drab brown uniform that doesn't even _fit._"

"I don't know," Axel admitted, licking his lips. "But I can imagine."

"Uh huh," Roxas grinned. "And what's in the box?"

He gulped. "A vibrator."

Roxas laughed. "Figures. So who's it for?" He leaned a little closer, that free hand starting to trail upward, over Axel's neck, around to the back of his head, tugging and playing in the fine hairs at his nape.

"I uh, I dunno." He swallowed, but his voice remained raw and hoarse. "I just got it…you want it? If you like vibrators, you can have it…there's nothing wrong with it either, still in its packaging and everything…"

Blue eyes rolled…and Roxas kissed him.

Contrary to his expectations, Axel had a hell of a time just trying to keep _up_ with the kiss. Roxas didn't play coy with his mouth – he was _aggressive_. What was more, for a short guy, he could really throw his whole body into a kiss. Axel found himself struggling to keep his feet as Roxas ground against him, tonguing him wildly and pushing him back into his house. He was backed up a step at a time, until his legs hit his couch – and Axel toppled backward with a luscious, growling delivery boy crawling on top of him, grabbing the collar of his shirt to keep their mouths from parting.

And then, just when Roxas had got fully on top of him and Axel was beginning to think all his wickedest dreams were coming true, the blond broke away with a gasp. "_Haa_…I gotta go."

With a gut-deep moan of misery and arousal, Axel tried to pull the lovely boy back down. He did _not_ like that idea. He _did_ like the direction things _had_ been going, and he wanted that back.

But Roxas wouldn't be pulled. "I have deliveries…I'm working," he panted.

"I'm a _customer_," Axel whined, not caring if he sounded pathetic. He wrapped his other arm around Roxas' shoulders and managed to successfully drag him back down. Roxas moaned and shoved his tongue back in Axel's mouth, and Axel kissed back with even more eager heat.

But Roxas got away again. "Nope, can't. Gotta go." He started to get up, and all Axel could manage with all his tugging and grabbing – at Roxas' shirt, his arms, his ribs, his face – was another quick kiss, one more, and then one more…but he had to follow Roxas up off the couch to keep capturing his lips. Then he had to follow Roxas back to the door, as the shorter blond backed away, giggling through Axel's kisses, protesting as his neck was sucked wetly, "Get off, get off, come on, I have _work!_"

Winding arms around his escaping dream boy, Axel mumbled, "Fuck UPS. Stay."

Laughing, Roxas pulled his arms off and wiggled free. "No way. I can't lose this job. I'll come ba-_aammf!_" Axel had managed another kiss. Roxas responded passionately, then pulled back to purr against his lips, "I can come back later today, if you're going to be home. I _do_ know where you live…" A cute wink.

Axel swallowed. "I am never leaving this house again. Until you come back. So come back, or I'll starve to death."

"Cute," Roxas grinned. "Gonna tell me it would be from hungering for my lips?"

"Understatement," Axel chuckled. "I'm _famished_ for them."

"Hmmmm," Roxas grinned, then surged up on his tiptoes to kiss Axel again, with just as much heat as the first time. "That'll have to keep you alive until I get back." He picked up the box –Axel hadn't noticed when Roxas had dropped it on his doorstep – and shoved the package into his hands. "Hang onto _that_ for me. For later."

Axel just nodded, dazed, as his UPS delivery guy jogged back down his sidewalk and vanished into his truck.

Still in a daze, he wandered back through his house. Beanie Balls squeaked at him. Axel picked up a towel and draped it over the hamster's cage. "Sleep, my squishy," he murmured. "You don't need to see the things that are going to be done in this house today." Then Axel settled down for a little "personal time" – the memory of Roxas' kiss burning his lips and setting his body on fire.

Beanie Balls had a run on his wheel, a nibble on his food, and a nap. He saw nothing outside of his cage for the rest of the day, and all that night. His hamster innocence was spared.

~o~


	80. Take Me Away

**Author's Note: **Bonus surprise! And happy birthday to AriaWho! And thank you to everyone who is keeping us in the top five!

LOL I actually meant to make this one of the two drabbles for today, but then I went and forgot what day it was, and AFTER posting the other two, remembered it was the bloody thirteenth. So you all get an extra drabble because I'm an airheaded idiot who can't read my own NOTES. XD

PS: it's not exact (because it's not as fancy) but I based parts of this off of a certain lovely drawing by a certain lovely Nijuuni, so remove the spaces in this here link and go have a look (if, for some reason, you had not already seen this). http:/ nijuuni. deviantart. com/art/ AkuRoku-Take-Me-Away-230956823 Title stolen from said art as well. XD

**Prompt:** A little Axel/Roxas steampunk rescue romance, maybe some zeppelin mile high club action? (For AriaWho)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Take Me Away**

Dashing down the alleyway, Roxas faded into the darkest shadows he could find. The maze of streets would easily have confused any man less familiar with their labyrinthine twists and turns. A brick wall would have stopped another man in dismay – Roxas slipped behind a stack of crates and through the gaping hole he'd known was already there. He had five minutes – he could feel the seconds clearly, ticking off on his pocket watch, ticking off in his brain. Five minutes to get to the roof of the block of flats six blocks away – five minutes to evade capture, if he could…and the Artifact would be _theirs_.

Provided his partner didn't betray him.

Drawing air quickly but evenly, Roxas ran. Between two buildings he slipped out of his greatcoat, wrapping it into a ball as he sprinted down another alley, and then throwing it into a rubbish heap, leaving him in his white, billowing shirt sleeves. Voice cried out behind him. With any luck, the museum guards would lose him now. Roxas raced through a few more turns and then reined himself in suddenly, stepping out into the main street with a quick – but not at all rushed – stride.

His eyes searched the crowds for any disturbance, but he saw none, for the moment. No shouting, pushing guards, no suspicious eyes turned his way. Tugging down on the front of his waistcoat, he patted the heavy shape of the stolen object tucked inside and turned his steps toward the extraction point.

He sidestepped the horseless carriages and their sputtering coal engines as he crossed the street. When he reached the flat, his eyes scanned about once more – then he tipped his top hat to the landlady, who knew to ask no questions, but nodded as he entered the crumbling old building.

Out of sight again, Roxas took the creaking wooden steps two at a time – he'd have made it three, had his legs been a little longer. He unlocked the flat at the top floor with an ornate brass key, then locked it again behind him. Picking up his waiting valise, he walked to the window, opened it, and stepped out onto the fire escape. This he climbed to the roof, where he finally felt at ease enough to take a deep breath. Pulling out his pocket watch, Roxas checked the time. Thirty seconds left. He replaced the timekeeper, then withdrew another device from the holster at the small of his back – an object shaped much like a revolver, but more unwieldy. He flipped open the casing and cranked the gears around a few times, then snapped the metal door shut again. Hearing a thrumming sound overhead, he glanced up. The dirigible was just coming into view above him, vague gray blending into the London fog. Roxas secured his grip on his valise, patted the Artifact to be sure of its continued presence, and aimed the gun carefully at the dirigible.

He pulled the trigger, and with a loud _whirr_, the device shot a long, thin wire straight up. Roxas felt it secure against the dirigible and yank him off his feet the next moment. He braced himself, holding tightly as he was lifted off his feet, into the air, flying above the smokestacks of London as the cord wound back up again, bringing him to his flying escape vehicle.

Hands met him at the top, taking his valise and then quickly grasping his wrists, pulling him onto the floor of the cabin. "You have it?" The deep voice asked at once.

Exhaustion finally beginning to flood him, Roxas rolled onto his back on the wooden floor, then grinned up at his accomplice. He patted his chest, where the Artifact hid. His hat rolled away from him on the floor, but Roxas just stretched contentedly, making no move to get up.

His partner – a thief known as Axel – lifted away the flight goggles that had been covering his eyes and smiled at him, mischief dancing in brilliant green. "Are you going to show me?" Roxas just shrugged, still breathing hard from his mad escape, but saying nothing. "Or…must I check for myself?"

Axel didn't wait for an answer this time – his hands met Roxas' heaving stomach and slid upward, over his silky shirt and under his stiff waistcoat. Roxas smiled, watching Axel unbutton the brass buttons and tug the garment out of the way. However, instead of going for the inside pocket, Axel's hands moved down again…and then they were unfastening his suspenders from his trousers, unsettling the flowing silk shirt, untucking it…and the gliding up his warm, sweat-damp stomach toward his chest.

Snickering, Roxas reprimanded his partner. "That isn't my pocket, mind. You'll not find the Artifact here."

Axel arched an eyebrow. "Who says I was looking for the Artifact?" His fingers located to spots on Roxas' chest and _pinched_. "I've found something more interesting, in any case."

Rolling his eyes and laughing, Roxas shoved his accomplice off. "After three months of planning this theft, you are still so single-minded. Here," he pulled the Artifact out and handed it to Axel. "Secure the goods first, and see that we are on course for our rendezvous with the employer. I shall be in the back…_freshening up_."

He stood, and Axel slowly followed him to his feet, eyes alive with eager fire. "You had best lock the door if you don't desire company…"

Roxas smirked over his shoulder. "Oh? Such a shame that I lost the key, then…"

Then he turned the crank that opened the hatch to the back rooms and disappeared into them, well aware that he would soon have company – and quite pleased by the promise of an even better reward than the cash offered by their employer.

~o~


	81. A Better Place

**Author's Note:** I finished this and NOW I notice that the prompt says "best friend" not "lover" XD DERP. Well. Best friend AND lover? Hope that's OK. XD

**Prompt:** Axel and Roxas settle in to watch a chick flick, and Roxas attempts to console his distraught best friend after the movie. (For nanoda88)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**A Better Place**

"You got the popcorn?"

"Three-variety bucket!" Axel called back from the couch.

"And I got the drinks. You want chips?"

"Nah, we can get them later if the popcorn's not enough."

"Okay," Roxas entered the living room. "You put the movie in?"

"Yup."

Roxas settled on the couch next to Axel. "What are we watching?"

Axel grabbed the DVD case. "Um, _Pay It Forward._"

"Really?" Roxas frowned, looking at the case. "I thought you wanted to watch _The Fast and the Furious._"

"Yeah, I rented that one too, but someone at the store was talking about this one and it sounded nice. Something about just doing good deeds for other people without expecting anything back."

"Isn't that kind of a chick flick?" Roxas teased, grinning.

Axel arched an eyebrow back at him. "Aren't we too secure in our manhood to worry about an occasional chick flick?"

Roxas conceded with a nod. "All right. _Pay It Forward_ it is."

~o~

As the movie ended, Roxas shot yet another furtive glance sideways at his boyfriend. Axel was biting a couch pillow, the occasional sniff escaping through the fabric for Roxas to pretend not to hear. This time, he was pretty sure he saw suspicious tracks of wetness on Axel's cheeks.

The credits rolled, and rather than get up and turn on the lights, Roxas just shifted carefully to the side, cuddling up against Axel. "That ending sucked, huh?"

Axel didn't move. He kept gripping the pillow, and all Roxas got for a response was a muffled grunt that might have meant anything. Only he knew it meant Axel didn't trust his own voice. Roxas sighed.

"You know…if we're secure enough for chick flicks, a little crying isn't gonna emasculate us."

A noise that could have been a sob or a sudden laugh escaped Axel, and then Roxas was crushed in a hug. He leaned against Axel's chest and let the big guy pull him close, and he rubbed soothing hands over Axel's back, saying nothing about the occasional tremors or the warm tears that fell onto his cheek.

"You just couldn't see it coming, could you?"

A motion like Axel was shaking his head – and then he finally spoke, his voice thick with tears. "You couldn't, and it wasn't fair of them at all. Killing him like that…that was _so mean_." Roxas just nodded and kept rubbing Axel's back as he continued to pour out his sadness. "And I mean, they build up all your hope and faith in humanity with the whole kindness thing, and then they go and have to fucking _remind _you that, oh, yeah, people _suck_. Kids die for no reason at all. _Nice_ kids! Perfectly nice, sweet little kids die…!" His voice cut off in another choking sob. "It's so unfair, and horrible, and why does the world have to be such a horrible place?"

Hugging Axel tighter, Roxas blinked back his own tears for a moment before answering. "It's not _all_ bad, Axel. There's a lot of good in the world, too. There's people who help each other, and there's…love. The world can't be all bad, as long as I've got _you_, you know?"

Axel didn't have much to say to that, so Roxas just held him some more, and let him get his tears under control. And when Axel finally drew a deep breath and released his death-grip on Roxas, he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend's salty-flavored lips. It was a while before Axel let him pull back.

"If anything ever happened to you, Roxas…God, I don't know what I'd do…"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen to me." Then, before Axel could protest, he held a finger up to his boyfriend's lips. "Don't say I can't be sure of that. That's obvious. But forget about that, because I know – _I know_ – that we're going to be together for a long, long time. _Trust_ me."

Wrapping his arms around Roxas again, so tight, Axel murmured into his hair, "I hope so. I mean, I believe you." Then he pulled back, grinning weakly. "You _better_ stick around. If a chick flick can do this to me, I'd be screwed if I had to deal with life without you."

Smiling, Roxas brushed the tears off Axel's cheeks. "I know. Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm not going anywhere."

Laughing, Axel tried to look offended. "_Panties?_"

"Yup," Roxas winked. "Secure or not, I think this evening has established that _you_ wear the panties in this relationship." He reached across Axel and snagged a tissue. "Now blow your nose."

~o~


	82. Old Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:** Puppy mills are evil, evil things. DX Oh but you guys are epic. 8D

**Prompt:** Cleon – they have a fight and then Leon makes up with Cloud by giving him a little doggie. (For Rayjana)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Old Blue Eyes**

"I _told_ you _last year_ that I wasn't doing it again, and I'm _not_. Tell your mom you're sorry!" Cloud growled from the kitchen sink, where he was loading the dishwasher after dinner. Leon dropped the plate he'd been carrying with a loud clatter.

"And _I_ told _you_ that I _can't_. I don't have any excuse good enough for her. I'm sorry, but I _told_ you from the start that Thanksgiving at my parents' wasn't negotiable. I know you don't enjoy it…"

"_Enjoy_ it?" Cloud's voice shot upward, his blue eyes wide and incredulous. "Oh _that's_ the understatement of the year. When the whole entire time your mom won't stop talking to you about Rinoa this, Rinoa that, and 'Have you heard Rinoa's single again' and 'Why don't you give Rinoa a call sometime' and 'It's such a shame you and Rinoa aren't together anymore, you were _such_ a perfect pair, darling' – on and on and _on!_ All while you dad just sits there and _glares_ at me like some kind of disgusting _slug_ he'd like to squash!" Cloud threw the dishwasher shut with a _bang._ "I got news for you, _love_, that's about as far from _enjoyable_ as I can possibly _get, _and I don't see why I should have to put up with being treated like that. So _I'm not going._ That's _final_."

"Look I'm _sorry_, okay? I don't like the way they treat you either! Do you have any idea how many fights I've had with them over it? But I can't just stop being their _son_, and I was hoping you would be willing to support me in this! You know, like a _partner_ would?"

Blue eyes went icy, glaring into Leon's for a long moment before Cloud marched to the door. He turned just before leaving and threw back bitingly, "I never thought _you_ would try to guilt me into doing something, Leon. I didn't think I had to worry about getting that tactic from you. I guess I was wrong." Then he stormed out, slamming the door.

Leon released a long, frustrated growl that ended in a curse as he dropped into a chair and buried his head in his hands. _Great. Just great._ He'd known Cloud wouldn't be happy about this, but he hadn't meant for them to _fight_. And now he'd gone and stepped on Cloud's sore spot and probably hurt him and he _still_ didn't have a way out of Thanksgiving, and just…

His phone rang.

Leon sighed when he saw the display, then answered. "What's up Aerith?"

For a couple minutes, Leon said nothing – and as he listened, his brow unfurrowed, his eyes widened, and he sat up straighter. Finally, he interrupted. "Aerith, you angel, your timing is _brilliant_. I'm coming over." Then he hung up and jumped out of his chair, heading out the door.

~o~

Cloud just stared, wide-eyed, at the squirming bundle Leon held. "Um…laying aside the whole issue of us not having _discussed_ getting a dog at _all_, aren't huskies sort of _insanely_ expensive? Please tell me you didn't spend a thousand dollars on a _dog_."

Leon shook his head, then began his explanation. "The humane society located and shut down a puppy mill yesterday, and Aerith called me. She has to find homes for a bunch of dogs. Most went to fosters, but this little guy had nowhere to go. He's underweight – half the dogs were almost starving when they got them out. Apparently, this guy was being kept in a two by two foot wire cage, open to the elements, with three others from his litter…and the corpse of a fourth puppy. They were all covered in mud and feces. The other puppies are doing okay, but Aerith needed to find a place for this guy."

Leon glanced up at Cloud's face – blue eyes wide with horror and shock. The blond was gently petting the puppy's head. "Dear God, you poor thing…"

Leon cleared his throat. "And, uh, since he's so young…he's actually not supposed to be weaned yet, so he's going to need a _lot_ of constant care for the first few weeks especially. It's…it'll mean we can't really go anywhere for a while." Cloud glanced up at him, blinking. "At least one of us will have to stay with him, so we should really…not take any trips. You know, until he's weaned. And healthy. And housebroken."

Understanding softened Cloud's eyes, and he nodded. "Will your mom…I mean, is this a good enough excuse?"

The puppy squirmed and licked Cloud's hand. Leon smiled. "Either it is…or she can just deal with it."

Affection filled Cloud's clear blue eyes, and he leaned forward and gently kissed his lover. Leon returned the kiss, tilting his head forward and trying to go deeper. He hadn't _said_ he was sorry – but his kiss was filled with his apology, and Cloud's was accepting, and at times like these, they never needed words to understand each other.

Cloud's tongue slipping into his mouth sent heat rushing through Leon's body, and he responded hungrily – fighting always made him feel far away from Cloud, and making love always made him feel close again. So he was mostly thinking about making love, now, and not at all thinking about…

"_Arf! Ar-arf!"_

…The puppy.

Cloud broke away with a chuckle, looking down at the dog, who was looking at the floor like it was something he wanted to investigate. "So what's his name?"

"I've been calling him Frank."

"Frank?" Cloud glanced at him with an amused expression. "Why Frank?"

Leon pointed to the husky's ice blue eyes. "So in like, ten years or so, we can start calling him Old Blue Eyes."

A snort. "You're gonna be calling _me_ that in ten years."

"Nah," Leon denied with a grin. "But…maybe in fifty."

~o~


	83. Misdirections

**Author's Note:** I so fail at this pairing. I swear, for the life of me, I just can't see it. Well. Hope it's enjoyable anyway! XD

**Prompt:** Roxion with butterflies and memories (for isawachicken)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Misdirections**

"_Whatever you do, do __**not**__ help Number Thirteen recover his memories of the Keybearer."_

~o~

Emerging from the darkness into shadows, Zexion looked outward, to the edge of the clock tower, where a lone figure sat. He observed the youngest Nobody for several minutes, but when Roxas continued to remain motionless, he finally lifted his hand, twirling smoke and color above his palm for a moment before resolving the shape of the illusion.

A butterfly flitted across the space between them and bobbed lightly in front of Roxas' face. The young Nobody straightened, gazing at his guest. Zexion curled a finger in the shadows, and the butterfly shifted forward and landed on Roxas' nose. The small figure stiffened, holding completely still, and Zexion noted the instinctive reaction. It confirmed what he already suspected – that some part of Roxas _did_ remember life, even if his conscious mind did not. The trouble would come if that unconscious part found its way to the surface in more than just reflexes.

He stepped forward. "Number Thirteen."

Number Thirteen turned, blinking at him, the colorful insect opening and closing its wings on his nose, making his face look comical, rather than the usual expressionless calm. "Zexion."

He smirked down at the boy, then snapped his fingers. The butterfly evaporated. "Ah," Roxas blinked, "an illusion."

"Yes." Zexion sat down beside him without another word. A long silence developed, neither of them accustomed to speaking first. Finally, however, Zexion decided to stop wasting time. "You still have no memories, I understand?" Roxas simply nodded. Zexion stared at the youthful face. "Strange. I remember _you_."

Blue eyes turned to him, wide and curious. "You do?"

He nodded once, then elaborated. "I remember meeting you. Once, I think. Pity you don't remember."

He watched Roxas take this in, eyes flickering as though they could catch sight of the memories within his own mind. When Roxas looked back up, however, it was clear he'd found nothing. He watched Zexion closely, asking, "Can you tell me more?"

Zexion met his eyes. "You saved me. I remember you called out, came running when I was in danger…and then I remember looking up at you. You were so very strong. Admirable. I wished to see you again." He slipped his hand forward, placing it on top of Roxas' where it rested on the ledge. "I did not think it would take so long."

Frowning, Thirteen examined his face. Zexion was not sure whether he was trying to remember again, or if he was confused by the touch. Yet, it didn't matter. Both suited the purpose.

"You should think about me. If you wish to remember, remember_ me_." He lifted his hand, raised it to a soft cheek, and brushed his glove over the smooth face, a lock of golden hair. Then he leaned forward – as Roxas remained frozen, much like he had with a butterfly on his nose – and Zexion pressed his lips softly against the younger Nobody's.

Roxas blinked, stiff and still, and Zexion noted that, but continued. He moved his lips in a slow, intent caress – just long enough to linger, just short enough to be missed. Then he withdrew. Brushed fingers into gold again, lightly. Stood. Turned. Left.

He considered the move well-made, and left it at that. The book of his involvement was closed.

But he licked his lips, once, in the darkness, and wondered at the sweet taste on them.

~o~


	84. Movie Magic

**Author's Note:** LOL I suck for a variety of reasons. One, because I combined these two very similar prompts. XD Sorry guys! Two, because it's not exactly just "cute" LOL FAIL. But it IS pretty long, so I hope this makes up for those failings. XD

Also it's full of BS and random internet information, and isn't that much about Disney. Because my knowledge of Disney is extremely limited. XD So yeah. The saga of my suck is at an end. Enjoy the drabble! :D

**Prompt:** A cute vacation drabble with Axel and Roxas in Disney. (Also) either one of them being a cast member at Disney (For amissamoon and xXxVampireRagdollxXx, respectively)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Movie Magic**

After the billionth or so gift shop, Roxas was beginning to seriously consider sneaking off when Demyx wasn't looking. Zexion could keep the little shopaholic company. Roxas was beginning to think he'd rather do Disney alone. At least that way he could ride some rides or see some shows. Anything but more _shopping_.

But Demyx dragged them into _another_ store. "It's _pirate stuff! _Come _on_ guys!"

Roxas hesitated at the door, glancing back, before he followed the other two in. "Hey guys, have you noticed how often we've see Beauty and the Beast today?"

Demyx, with a pirate hat on, was shuffling through plastic swords. "I saw Aladdin once!"

Zexion was actually _listening_. "I noticed them a couple times. I thought they must just be going around Magic Kingdom a lot today. As are we." His final comment was ever-so-slightly dry, with a sidelong glance at Demyx, who wasn't listening. He'd found flags.

Ignoring the "collector," Roxas spoke to Zexion instead. "I swear I've seen them almost every time I've turned around today. And I have this weird feeling like the Beast is watching me."

Arching an eyebrow, Zexion hummed. "A bit creepy. I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks."

"Guys guys guys! Look! Look at this _ship_ in this _bottle!_ Isn't it incredible?" Demyx bubbled. Roxas sighed.

~o~

Two shops later, Zexion announced under his breath, "That Beast is definitely following us. And I can't be sure, but I _think_ he is watching you."

"Ugh, God." Roxas sunk down behind a t-shirt rack. Demyx dropped a Mickey hat onto his head, and he left it there. "I am being stalked by some creep in a monster costume. This is a new low." Riku had been annoying, with all the phone calls and occasional random appearances, but he had backed off pretty nicely when Roxas told him off. _How do you tell off a character at fucking __**Disney**__? With little kids all around?_

He got his chance, however, sooner than expected. As they reached the end of Mickey's Toontown Fair, the crowds got a little thinner. Demyx vanished into one last shop, while Roxas and Zexion went to purchase Dippin Dots. "Look sharp," Zexion muttered as they began to walk away with their treats. Roxas looked up to see the Beast waving to him…and waving him over to a slightly shadowed area between two buildings.

"Ugh, crap. No way I'm going over there to get molested in a Disney alleyway."

"Let's just go. I need to give Demyx his Dots before they melt, anyway."

"But…" Roxas wavered. "I need to tell him to back off, or he might end up following us back to the hotel. Which would just be…_ugh_."

Thinking a moment, Zexion nodded. He silently stared at the Beast, then held up a finger, signaling _One minute_ before dragging Roxas away by the elbow. Roxas began to protest, but quickly realized what they were doing. They brought Demyx his Dots, then Zexion quickly explained the situation. Zexion was about the only person who could get through to Demyx no matter what. Then, the group of them went back outside. Demyx and Zexion stood in clear view, making it obvious that they were watching as Roxas crossed the "street" and approached the Beast.

"Okay, what do you want?" He began, trying not to smile at the giant costume, reminding himself that absolutely _anyone_ could be inside it. Some old, fat pervert, maybe, or a slightly psychotic creep, or _anyone._ "And you better not try anything, because my friends will _so_ get security on your ass."

A muffled voice spoke from inside the costume. "Look, I'm sorry about this, okay?" Roxas blinked at once. He wasn't big judge of voices, but this one sounded…really nice. "I don't mean to be like, totally out of line or anything…or you know, maybe I do. I guess there's no _right_ way to do this, I mean, like there'd be a right way to flirt with you in just about _any_ other situation…" Roxas arched an eyebrow at Beast. How…straightforward. "Ugh, point is," the Beast finished, "I saw you and I just…really wanted to meet you. I know this is going to sound creepy, and believe me, if I could take off the headpiece of this thing I would, but that would be the end of my job, right there…anyway, I have to ask. Are you gonna be anywhere in particular, like, tonight?"

Roxas wasn't sure why he answered the way he did. It was just…something about that muffled voice sounded so deep, and pleasant, and there was a very real honesty ringing in his rambling words as the guy tried desperately to hit on him… "Um, well Demyx wanted to check out the Hard Rock…"

"Oh brother," the Beast interrupted. "Look, have you been to a Hard Rock before?"

Roxas nodded. "In Vegas…"

"This one's nothing special. You've been to one, you've seen it. Don't go there, okay? Go to the Parliament House. I'll find you." Roxas eyed him skeptically. "I'll buy you all your drinks." Roxas twisted his face into a thoughtful expression. "I have Cirque du Soleil tickets! You can have them, if you come."

_That_ made Roxas pause. Then… _Oh why not. Take risks, have an adventure, all that. This is Disney. There's magic and shit here._ "Deal." He extended his hand. "See you then, Beast." A furry glove grasped his hand and shook it, and Roxas noted the strength of the hand inside the costume.

"See you tonight…" The Beast answered as Roxas returned to his friends.

"Well? That looked like it went all right," Demyx asked as soon as he returned. Zexion just arched an eyebrow.

"What do you guys think of going to the Parliament House tonight instead? I hear it's good."

~o~

Zexion and Demyx were dancing while Roxas hung out at the bar. They'd been reluctant to go along with the change of plans, and had explained to Roxas in great detail that he was crazy and likely to get date raped. Roxas had convinced them that _this_ was the very reason he shouldn't go alone, and since he _was_ going – having shaken hands on it – there was just nothing to discuss.

So they went.

"Hey."

Roxas turned around to see a complete stranger – a tall guy with crazy red hair, crazier green eyes, and a _nice_ body. _Oh, man…if you wear a furry costume during the day, my name is Mister Lucky._

"I'm Axel. Also known as Beast." An awkward grin.

Roxas smiled back, _very_ warmly. _Bingo._ "I'm Roxas. Got something for me?" He winked.

Was he just imagining the pleased blush on those – tattooed – cheeks? "Yup." Axel turned to the bartender – "Another one of those blue things for him," – and then dipped his hand into the front pocket of his short-sleeved button-down…which was open over a black beater. _Yum_. "There you go. Tickets. Four of them, actually. You can have them all. And, oh, if you need a fourth person to go with you, I happen to be free that evening."

"Convenient," Roxas commented, letting himself fall into his most flirtatious demeanor. _After all, I don't have to act like a kid __**all**__ the time I'm at Disney._

~o~

Roxas' back hit his own hotel door with a _slam_. His grunt at the impact, however, was muffled by the tongue halfway down his throat and the mouth sucking hungrily at his own. Hands clutched his ribs, his hips, rubbed hard and fast over his chest, as Roxas alternated between fumbling at the door and grabbing at the man he was wildly making out with.

"_Mmmm…ahhh_…key?" Axel grunted into his mouth.

Arching away from the door, Roxas ground his hips against the taller man's, rubbing, rubbing, up and down and up and down. "Back…_nnnngh_…pocket…"

Hands slid down his body and behind him, grabbing and squeezing and kneading his ass and probably not really making any immediate effort to find the key. Not that Roxas cared.

Axel finally got his hand into one of Roxas' back pockets and fished out the little card key, then fumbled with getting it turned the right way to slide through the lock. He left his other hand right where it was – low on Roxas' ass, pressing deep right in the center. Roxas was moaning, sucking and biting on the man's firm neck, thinking of absolutely nothing apart from what that hand was promising him. _Fuck. Yes._

He almost toppled backward when the door popped open, but Axel caught him and hung on as they continued attacking each other's mouths. Roxas backed them up a few steps, and then they tumbled onto a bed. Axel started fumbling with his fly immediately.

"Oh wait, hang on hang on. This isn't my bed. Gotta move over."

A long, deep groan. "Who _cares?_"

Roxas grinned, panting, and shoved the guy off, then dragged him over to the _single_ mattress he occupied. "Zexion and Demyx _will_ care, since it's their bed. They'll be cool and take their time coming back, and they won't be bothered if you're still here when they show up – as long as we're, you know…_done._" He winked and licked Axel's lips once. Axel nipped back, growling. "But they'll _kill_ me if I fuck in their bed."

"Well," Axel pushed him down on the narrow mattress, "okay then. This will be cramped, but I don't give two shits, to be honest. And you should know…I'll, uh, still be here. Unless you kick me out." It was dim in the hotel room, but Roxas was pretty sure the guy was blushing again.

"Show me a good time, and I wouldn't dream of it." Then he let his hands do what they'd been aching to – which was grab Axel's cock through his jeans. _Oh my_… Roxas squeezed and fondled, exploring the shape of the man's erection. _This is going to be __**nice**__._

"_Uunnngh, God!_" Axel moaned, kissed him hard, and then started stripping them both – with Roxas' full cooperation and help. "I…think I can do that. I am…a _beast_ after all." He was grinning. They were both nearly naked.

Dragging away Axel's underwear, Roxas breathed hotly, "Oh, you're not just _a_ beast. You're_ the _Beast." His hand around Axel's erection stroked up and down slowly. Axel growled and bit his shoulder.

"Damn right I am."

After that, things got a little too fast for Roxas to keep track of – yet he'd remember every detail with perfect clarity later. They were naked, Axel was _so_ hot, and they made out with a passion Roxas hadn't quite known he was capable of. It was Axel's fault, too, because of the things he _did_ with his hands, his mouth, his whole _body_. Not to mention his voice. It had sounded nice muffled by a costume. It sounded _incredible_ when it was moaning his name.

Roxas was already losing his _mind_ by the time Axel thrust into him, filling his body with rock-hard _fire_. And then they were riding the fast-building heat so hard it made Roxas dizzy, and the wild pace of Axel's thrusts and the greedy kisses of his mouth turned Roxas on so bad he couldn't keep his composure at all. He could only cling to Axel with arms and legs, gasping and screaming and then coming and coming, fluid spraying between them as his orgasm rocked him so hard he thought he saw stars.

And Axel's orgasm pulsed inside him and filled him even more, and Roxas thought he must have died from how good it felt. He was _so_ happy he'd taken a chance on a guy in a costume.

Squished together on the narrow bed, they passed out, covered in a blanket so as not to give Zexion and Demyx an eyeful when they returned. Roxas, however, could barely find the strength to care. He was too happy. "This place," he muttered, snuggling close to Axel, "this place _is_ magical."

"Mmm-hmmm," Axel hummed, rubbing his back, and Roxas smiled, and they fell asleep.

~o~


	85. Nice Shirt

**Author's Note:** We are STILL in fifth place, we are PAST the halfway mark, and you guys ROCK. :D Also, I have more requests than I can possibly fulfill this month, even going two per day for the rest of November, so HRGH if you want you can still submit them, but be advised the chances are growing slimmer, just due to my own lack of time. I will try my hardest to fulfill as many as I can, though. Heaven knows you guys have earned it. 8D

**Prompt:** "Love is when you tell a guy you like his shirt, and then he wears it every day." (For PunkPlaidKitty)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Nice Shirt**

Roxas dropped his book bag on the floor as he sat down beside Axel in the lecture hall. "Morning," Axel greeted him, his voice cracking the slightest bit. Roxas pretended not to notice.

"Is it?" He groaned, grinning wryly. "Feels like I should have a few more hours to sleep."

Axel cleared his throat. "Well, after last night…"

"I know," Roxas grinned. "But it was a fun party. So I guess it was worth it." He stuck his tongue out and scrunched his nose up, then started digging out his notebook. He missed Axel gulping and licking his lips.

The professor walked in and started to get his Powerpoint set up. "By the way," Roxas commented quietly, "where did you get that shirt you wore last night?"

Axel's breath caught. "Um…I don't remember…why?"

Roxas just glanced up at him and shrugged, smiling. "I thought it looked nice on you. Maybe black's just your color."

"Oh…thanks…"

Roxas nodded, his attention already on the lecture.

~o~

The next day, Axel wore the back t-shirt with the little silver design around the hem – the one from the party. Roxas noticed, commented, and then pulled Axel over to check the tag. Axel was half-strangled as his shirt was pulled around and his hair pushed aside. Roxas' fingers grazed lightly over Axel's nape, and his breath just _barely_ brushed the warm skin of his neck as he leaned in to read the tag. "Oh. Old Navy. Nice." Then he paused, pulling Axel closer. Axel hoped he wasn't sweating. "Wait…MP? As in…medium petite? Axel, did you know this is a _women's_ t-shirt?"

"Huh?" It took Axel a minute to register that. "Oh…" Roxas was eying him with a grin. "Well…I didn't look that closely…it's just…soft."

A snort, and Roxas released his shirt. Then, he rubbed a hand over Axel's shoulder. "Well, I guess that's true. You _girl_."

But Axel didn't even notice the taunt, because Roxas was touching him. "Oh well. It still looks good, so I guess that's the important thing. Although I'm sure they make _men's_ clothes in black, too. You should look for something like that." Roxas winked.

Axel agreed, somewhat dazed.

~o~

The following day, Axel wore a black turtleneck. The day after, he wore a black button-down, which he had to dress up a bit to pull off, because it didn't go with jeans. "Going somewhere, Sexy? You clean up good."

Axel went red in the face. Roxas grinned, and pretended not to notice.

The next day, Axel wore the t-shirt again. Roxas gave him a one-armed hug that ended in a little snuggle against his chest, "Mmmm, soft girly shirt…" Axel's heart was racing immediately. Roxas bit back a huge smile and pretended not to notice. "You wearing some kind of cologne?"

"Um…a little."

"It's nice." Roxas smiled sweetly at him. "I'm glad you don't bathe in it though. Some guys…well, some girls too for that matter. You know. It's just _ugh_. But this is nice."

The next day, Axel wore the t-shirt again. Roxas contemplated mentioning it – Axel really deserved some teasing for that one – but then he let it go. He played with Axel's sleeve a little during the lecture, instead.

Axel started to get comments from other people about "going to a funeral all the time or something?" but he kept on wearing black almost every day, and especially the girly t-shirt when he had lectures with Roxas.

~o~

Some tactics were clearly unfair…but Roxas believed that desperate times called for desperate measures. And Roxas was desperately _not_ patient enough to keep waiting for Axel to decide to do more than try to look pretty. Axel already looked pretty. Roxas was ready for a little more than that.

So when he hung out with Axel at that weekend's party, it was not by accident that he kept handing Axel another beer, with a smile and a comment like, "Here, try this one. Tell me what you think." They had a very long, involved beer-tasting, courtesy of several variety packs provided by the host, and Roxas eventually didn't have to say much, just bat his eyelashes a little and gaze into Axel's muddled green stare and the guy would take another drink.

It was a test of Roxas' strength to get Axel to his dorm room – nearly unconscious as he was – but he'd been prepared for that. He'd _planned_ to strip them both down to nothing once he had Axel in his bed…but when it came to it, he felt bad and didn't. Roxas was just the slightest bit sentimental about certain aspects of personal privacy, and he didn't want to get his first look at Axel's penis when the guy was too drunk to know about it.

So Roxas left him in his boxers, lifting away the black girl's t-shirt with particular enjoyment – he liked the way it looked on Axel, sure, but he liked the way Axel looked _without_ it even better. Then he stripped himself stark naked and crawled into bed.

_All right, Axel. Your move._

~o~


	86. May Blues

**Author's Note: **The story of my derp: So I have never seen this movie and had to YouTube the song, and I have no fucking idea what was going on with Nala and Some Other Lion Guy (apparently the love child of Scar and Simba, WHUT). I DID understand the whole, "When you're lonely, all you ever SEE are friggin COUPLES, grr," concept, and I felt like there was some Disney-style hinting going on after that (rolling around on the ground and "being one"? yeah, we call that FUCKING where I come from) sooo...you gets this. XD

**Prompt:** The song "Love Will Find A Way" from the second Lion King movie. (For OHSHCroxmysoxoff)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**May Blues**

May was a nice month. A really, really nice month. Obviously. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the air was warm and scented with newly-blooming flowers. It was no wonder at all that people were in a good mood. On the streets, lovers walked hand in hand…or with their arms around each other. In the coffee shop, an old couple sat together and smiled into each other's eyes. In doorways, men kissed their wives as they headed off to work. A couple rode a tandem bicycle. Two squirrels chased each other around the trees. Birds built nests together. Dogs sniffed each other's butts. Love was in their air.

And who could blame them? Who could really blame anyone for enjoying a beautiful day by sharing it with someone they loved?

Axel could. Axel could blame every single one of those simpering, twitterpated, lovesick idiots.

Maybe not for having a significant other – that, of course, was every person's right. But when they chose to flaunt their stupid affections in every public location, so that every time Axel turned around he was confronted with nauseating PDA – _that_ was just uncalled for.

Unfortunately, Axel's bitterness was unknown to the world at large, so everyone kept right on being as cuddly as they wanted to be on this beautiful day in May. As a result, Axel kept on having to see couples everywhere he went, and his mood steadily declined from bad to fucking miserable as the day went by.

If rumors were to be believed, half the people he worked with had gotten laid the night before – by the remaining people he worked with. All of them were giggling and grinning and flirting like they'd had a _very_ nice night. Axel was sick of it by lunch, so he walked to a café to get a sandwich. The number of couples he saw on the way had him pissy enough, and then the girl behind the counter was so distracted by the boy making sandwiches that she could only half pay attention to customers. Axel refrained from smacking her silly head – barely.

The day dragged, and when it finally ended he couldn't even enjoy the lovely evening on his way home – because if Axel had thought there were couples everywhere _before_, he hadn't considered what would happen when the sunset filled the sky with glorious, stupid pink. By the time he unlocked his door, he was absolutely certain he was the only soul in the city who was miserable and alone.

He sulked around his house. Grabbed a beer. Turned on the TV. Flicked through a dozen romantic comedies and TV love scenes. Turned _off_ the TV. Grabbed _another _beer. Felt lonely. Decided to go have a shower and masturbate, because he was just slightly beer-woozy and very miserable.

He opened the door to his bedroom to get undressed…and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Took you long enough," Roxas breathed. The blond was lying on his bed, legs splayed wide, wearing nothing but a little black thong. "I was getting cold," he purred. "You should come…_warm me up_."

Stumbling into the room, Axel couldn't tear his eyes away from Roxas' body…nor could he shut his gaping jaw. "I…thought you were in Canada. For like, the _week_."

Roxas slid a hand down his chest and played with the edges of his only clothing. "I left."

Axel gulped, sweating. "What…what about your family emergency?"

"They can deal." Axel's eyes popped as Roxas…touched himself. He cupped his barely-concealed bulge and started kneading it, fixing Axel with a _wanting_ stare. "I'll go back later. Right _now_…" Pale thighs tensed as Roxas squeezed his own groin. Axel was drifting forward like a puppet on a string. "…I want _you_…" Axel tripped onto the bed and continued forward, crawling. "…to _come here_…" Axel was on top of Roxas, touching him and feeling his lover's hands caressing him back…and loosening his clothes. He leaned down, their lips only an inch apart as Roxas whispered, "…so we can make love _all night long._"

Moaning, almost weeping with bliss – and the agony his too-tight pants were inflicting on his fully-erect, throbbing cock – Axel kissed Roxas full on the mouth. He forgot about his clothes and everything else for the moment, just kissing Roxas and touching him and holding him like he'd been wanting nothing else all day – which was true. Roxas touched him back, arching into him and tearing at his clothing at the same time, and by the time Axel released his lover's mouth, he only had his pants to get out of.

"I love you so much I can't stand it sometimes, Roxas."

"Mmm," Roxas hummed, fondling Axel through his pants, "_Show me._"

Happy to comply, Axel showed him – three times before dawn.

~o~


	87. Sketch Your Lover

**Author's Note:** Per the request (right down there *points*), this is a mini-sequel to an older fic of mine, _Sketch and Shiver_. You do not NEED to have read S&S for this, but chances are you'll get what's going on better if you have. The drabble assumes familiarity with the fic. XD

**Prompt:** Sequel to _Sketch and Shiver_: a little snippet of Axel drawing Roxas again or something similar, after they've already gotten together. Something like a little flirty epilogue/porn drabble of them. (For kell-belle)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Sketch Your Lover**

Axel was sitting on his couch with a cup of tea, just killing time before class, when Roxas called to him from the kitchenette. "Axel…" He looked up to see Roxas holding up a sheet of notebook paper that had been laying on the counter top. "This was a half-finished grocery list, you know." His finger tapped pointedly at a sketch that filled most of the sheet, leaving little room for any further listing. Axel flushed.

"Um, sorry. I guess I didn't notice I was doing it." The picture was, as always, Roxas – laying on the couch where Axel now sat, doing some homework. Axel had been getting a cup of tea the evening before, but forgotten it on the counter – _Oh yeah, that's why there was cold tea sitting there this morning_. His fingers had grabbed a nearby pen and just moved without his notice as he stared at his boyfriend.

Then Roxas had caught him staring, had smiled up at him and curled a finger in a "Come here" gesture…and Roxas had ended up spending the night.

"It's not anything to _apologize_ for, silly, I'm just wondering what goes on in your head when you do this. At least you're not drawing on the walls or furniture this time." It had been known to happen.

Axel shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not sure. I just…it's _you._" He gazed up at Roxas for a moment, and his eyes said everything Roxas already knew – that most of the time, Axel still could barely believe how lucky he was to have Roxas in his life, how he had to constantly remind himself that Roxas _did_, in fact, love him, and how he never stopped being amazed by it. Then, after a thoughtful pause, Axel added, "I can go to the shrink for meds, though…if you want me to. If you think I need them."

Shaking his head, Roxas put that idea down. "Whatever obsessive disorder you think you might have is nowhere near bad enough to risk messing with your brain chemistry to fix it. You manage just fine, even when you're getting a little fixated." He smiled and walked around the counter, approaching Axel on the couch. "Actually…I think it's kinda…cute." With a little smirk, Roxas sank down onto the couch, straddling Axel's lap and leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

Axel swallowed. Hard. "Can…can you stay like that…for five minutes?" He was already setting his tea aside and grabbing a sketchpad from his bag beside him on the couch. With Roxas in his lap, he had limited room – but Axel didn't pause to think about that. He just held the sketchpad up against Roxas' chest and began rapidly drawing his boyfriend's face, eyes flicking back and forth rapidly as he tried to capture the gentle, fond look in those beautiful blue eyes. Which now looked even fonder as they watched him draw.

Knowing how focused Axel got when he was drawing, Roxas just smiled and waited, giving him his five minutes. At times like this, it was a good thing they were friends and not just lovers. Roxas didn't enjoy being put on hold when he wanted something, and if he hadn't _liked_ Axel so much, just the way he was, he would have been annoyed with him for not catching on when Roxas' libido was acting up. As it was, however, he couldn't get mad. How could he get pissy with Axel just for adoring him too much?

However, he had one eye on the wall clock the whole time, and he knew, when Axel's hand began to slow down and linger over the lines, that he was finishing the drawing. He'd watched Axel sketch so often that his boyfriend's methods were becoming second nature to Roxas, too.

Adding a little detail here, adjusting a line there, Axel was touching up the quick sketch, just beginning to feel that little shiver of accomplishment when he captured something lovely on paper. And then Roxas cupped him. He gasped, eyes going wide and focusing instantly on Roxas, forgetting the drawing. Roxas was looking at him with a small smile…and hot eyes. Eyes Axel saw frequently, but never got used to or bored with. They still stunned him every time.

Winking, Roxas murmured, "Now…can _you_ give _me_ five minutes?" His hand moved, rubbing firmly – and making Axel realize, somewhat late, that he was already half hard just from drawing Roxas, and that little bit of touching had pretty much finished the job. He had a flash of guilt for doing it _again_ – _Why do I have to be such a perverted artist?_ – but that thought vanished when Roxas pressed his own clothed erection against him.

Axel's face burned, even as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slender body. "We just…did this last night…" Roxas grinned and rocked against him, then did it again, rubbing away Axel's ability to reason with each grinding thrust.

"Mmmm…no, last night we gave each other oral, then had a shower, then went to bed and played with my vibrator, and then you entered me and we had full-penetration anal sex." Roxas kissed him, licking inside his mouth. Axel felt himself breaking out in a sweat. "It took us at least two hours, all together. My ass is still a little tender from it." Another kiss, slower, with more tongue. More thrusting. Jeans…_hurting_. "We didn't frot with our clothes on. This is different, see?"

Hands shaking, Axel clutched Roxas' hips…but didn't try to stop him. He just pulled him closer, adding pressure as his own hips lifted off the couch a bit to thrust back. "I meant…just…lovemaking…in general," he moaned.

"Oh right," Roxas panted against his lips. "Well then, yes, we did. So what?"

Axel's whole body tightened, urging him to move faster. "I…have class…f-fifteen…minutes…"

"Then," Roxas growled, "hurry up…and…come." As he said it, he latched onto Axel's lips again, kissing him furiously, and Axel was overwhelmed as he felt Roxas tense, his hips moving even faster, a few quick, erratic thrusts against him as Roxas shuddered and came. His whimper of pleasure was muffled in Axel's mouth. His ecstasy was beautiful. Axel lost it. He orgasmed a moment later, clinging to Roxas and trembling with happiness.

Roxas collapsed onto Axel, panting against his neck, "You better…change your pants quick…"

"Huh?" Axel wasn't sure what Roxas was talking about just yet.

His boyfriend lifted his head to grin lazily into Axel's eyes. "Class? You really wanna go with sticky underpants?"

The idea of _class_ finally sunk in and Axel jumped, glancing over at the clock to check the time. "Crap." He wasn't late, but he needed to hurry.

"I gotta go!" He kissed Roxas quickly and lifted him off, Roxas cooperatively rolling to the side as Axel jumped up, trying to get his pants off in a hurry as he ran to his room for a clean pair, not aware of the sparkling eyes watching his ass the whole time. Then he reappeared, washed his hands in the sink, grabbed his bag, kissed Roxas again, grabbed his tote, and hurried for the door.

"I'll lock up for you when I leave!" Roxas called. Axel was still having problems with that lock, and trying to mess with it now would cost him precious minutes.

"Thank you!" He yelled back. "I love you! See you at lunch!" Then Axel was out and speed-walking to class.

Roxas stretched and grinned on his couch, purring like a contented cat.

Axel doodled Roxas in the margins of his notebook all through his Art History lecture.

~o~


	88. That's Friendship

**Author's Note:** In case there's any doubt, Roxas and Axel are actually just friends in this. For now. ;) Also, I'm getting worse and worse at coming up with good titles. XD

**Prompt:** Roxas feeling nauseated when deciding he wants to donate blood. (For SamurajDreamer)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**That's Friendship**

"Ohhh, God I dunno about this anymore, shit, shit shit…"

"Dude, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here, man, it's gonna be fine…" Axel winced. Roxas had a death grip on his hand and it actually hurt like hell. But then, Roxas had almost fainted when they stuck _Axel_, so the redhead figured this must be far worse for him and wanted to help.

"They don't really need O negative, you know? I mean it's not like it's the rarest blood type. They're probably fine, I mean, _you_ gave, so it's fine, right? I really really really don't think I need to, _oh my God oh my God __**oh God**_**.** That isn't a needle it's a _pipe!_ How is that going to go _in?_ Are they going to drill a hole in my arm first?"

Axel grimaced at the nurse, who was arching an eyebrow. "He's just never done this before, he'll be fine." Then, before Roxas could argue, Axel reached across with his free hand and pulled Roxas' face around to look at him, hoping that the touch didn't look gay or anything. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea. "Okay Roxas, look. You're a universal donor for red blood cell thingies and they _do_ need those. I'm just O positive, it's not as useful and about a billion times more common. You said you'd do this and you did that crazy long question thingy, so man up, take a deep breath, and for God's sake, _don't_ look at the needle. I promise you won't feel a thing." The he chuckled a little. "At least, I promise you won't get hurt any worse than you do in just about any given Struggle match, okay? And you never complain about that."

All through the pep talk, Roxas was focusing on him, sweating and breathing hard. His big blue eyes were full of panic, mixed with just enough trust to keep him from freaking out. "You promise it doesn't hurt? It's fucking _huge…_"

"I just _did_ it, Roxas, you saw me. Did I scream or act like it hurt?"

"No, but…_eep!_" Roxas' eye bugged as the needle went in. Axel had to hang on to his face to keep him from looking again. _That_ would have been disastrous. "Ow, ow, ow, ow owowowow…!"

"Don't look damn it, don't _look_, promise me you won't look!"

"Okay, okay, ugh, _uuugh_ oh God I can feel it, like, in there!"

"You need to squeeze on this little ball…" The nurse began, fitting the squishy ball into Roxas' hand. Trying a tentative squeeze, Roxas balked.

"Ohhh gross I can feel it worse when I do that, oh fuck, fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

The nurse darted for a vomit bag. Axel squeezed Roxas' hand _hard_ and blurted, "Remember that time we made Riku wear ladies underwear!"

Roxas froze, eyes popping wide as he was assaulted by the mental picture of Riku in black lace panties and bra. Then he snorted and burst out laughing. "Oh my God, why did you have to remind me of that?"

Axel ignored him and kept going, grinning as he watched Roxas laugh. "And, and we made him wear those stiletto heels too, and he couldn't really walk, so he was just standing there with his ass out behind him trying to keep his balance…" Roxas burst into even more laughter. "…And he was just like _glaring_ at us the whole time!"

Tears were gathering at the edge of Roxas' eyes now, but Axel was relieved that they weren't tears of fear. Roxas' grip had also slackened on his hand, and his body had relaxed a bit. "Oh shit…my face…stop, stop, you're making my face hurt…!" The nurse was either very busy with paperwork…or _very_ good at pretending not to hear.

Encouraged, Axel let Roxas calm down a bit from that one – adding in a few other details of that fun occasion, with bets won and lost, but none as crazy as Riku in lingerie – and then he kept Roxas distracted with more and more memories of their weirdest, most amusing exploits. He never gave the kid a chance to remember the "pipe" in his arm, and pretty soon he was able to let go of Roxas' face, just unobtrusively holding his hand as they both reminisced about the mad, hilarious things they'd done.

When the nurse came back to take the needle out, Axel was afraid for a second that she'd warn Roxas and remind him what was happening…but fortunately she was an astute nurse, and just quickly and efficiently removed the needle. Roxas blinked at the sudden new touch and turned – "Ow! Oh wait…" – but by then the nurse was folding his arm in half, pinning a swab of gauze in place, and Roxas just blinked. "Oh thank God, it's over. Did I do it? Did it work all right?" His eyes darted from the nurse to Axel.

She smiled. "We appreciate your donation." A Band-Aid was slapped into place. "Have some juice and cookies before you go, okay?"

Axel smiled too, helping Roxas sit up. "Nice job, pal. You helped save a life today."

Exhaling a long sigh, Roxas chuckled weakly at himself. "Yeah, and panicked like a little bitch. How did you manage to be so calm for that?"

Picking up juice and cookies, Axel shrugged. "Had to save my energy so I could help _you_ get through it?"

"Whew." Roxas shook his head, grinning wryly. "I guess I'm scared of needles. Who knew?"

"I dunno. Don't blame you, though. It's a common phobia. Don't worry, you're still a manly man. And I won't tell anyone you freaked like a little kid."

Roxas stuck his tongue out and shoved him lightly. "Right. You better not. Cause if you _do_, I'll tell everyone about the time you had to let Kairi French-braid your hair."

Blushing hard, Axel covered his face with a hand. "My silence is assured, I swear to you. And geez, threatening me? This is the thanks I get?"

"Yup." Roxas grinned, and really…_that_ was his thanks, and Axel knew it. Seeing Roxas okay again, happy, smiling, and proud of having done what he set out to do – that was worth a potentially broken hand, any day.

~o~


	89. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note: **Since this doesn't demand any explanation, allow me to just remind y'all that** for the rest of November (2011)** I am running a little audience-participation event, wherein I am taking drabble prompts from you guys! Check out my deviantArt if you want the scoop! ;D

I say this, yet I must warn you if you're new to the party - I am already pretty swamped with requests. I would still love your participation though. It's for a good cause. :D**  
**

**Prompt:** Zemyx, something roughly college-age, in which Zexion has a migraine or serious headache and Demyx is attempting to make him feel better while having no clue as to what he ought to be doing. (For LadyNightRunner)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

Demyx burst through the dorm room door with a huge, beaming smile. "It's the weeeeeekend! Thank God It's _Friday!_ Party time! Are you ready to go?"

Zexion slowly emerged from where he had his head buried under his pillow. Squinting at Demyx, he cleared his throat. "Demyx," he all but whispered, "could you please keep it down? I have a headache."

Cocking his head to the side, the music major frowned. "A headache? Since when? Did you take some painkiller yet?"

Shutting his eyes against the harsh florescent lighting – dorm room standard, _oh joy_ – Zexion quietly answered, "It's been getting worse all day. I took the maximum dosage of extra strength Tylenol as soon as I got back from class. It hasn't helped yet. Could you please…just…"

"What?" Aqua eye were big and concerned now as Demyx crossed the room so fast it hurt to watch him move. "What can I do? How can I help you feel better?"

"Just…talk a little quieter, Demyx. And go ahead without me. I'm just going to try to get some sleep." Zexion lay back down slowly, but Demyx didn't stop hovering.

"What? Go _out?_" Zexion flinched, and Demyx immediately lowered his voice to a whisper. "Go out? I'm not going out when you feel like shit, babe. I'm gonna help. Here, let me tuck you in…" Demyx started trying to adjust Zexion's pillows for him – unfortunately jostling his head in the process. Zexion grit his teeth and tried not to tense up, as that made the pounding in his skull worse. Then Demyx was burying him in blankets – more than Zexion would need in early February if the heat was broken. It was stifling.

"I'm fine, Demyx, really…I just need some time to sleep it off, I should be feeling okay in the morning…"

"Hush now, hush." Demyx placed a finger against his lips. "No talking. You'll make it worse. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Zexion knew he was in for it right then.

Still, for the sake of love, he tried to be a good patient and let Demyx feel helpful. He didn't say anything about the chicken noodle soup, and tried to sip a little of the broth – he couldn't manage more, though. Setting aside the whole problem of how nauseous his migraine was making him – thus effectively killing any appetite – he didn't like chicken noodle soup anyway. The noodles were always mush and the broth tasted like salt water. He tried, though – for Demyx. But he didn't get much down.

As if the blankets weren't enough, Demyx brought out the little electric heater. He seemed to be under the impression that Zexion had either a cold or hypothermia. Zexion tried to keep his face relaxed and impassive – furrowing his brow made his head hurt worse.

Finally, however, he couldn't deal with it anymore. Demyx decided to play some soft music for him – and while Zexion adored Demyx's music normally, the resonating sounds – even though they were quiet – echoed and vibrated in his head so painfully that he _had_ to get Demyx to stop. With the kindest words he could think of…when he could barely think.

"Demyx…Dem, I need quiet…"

"Still too loud? Okay…"

"No, sweetheart, I mean…I just can't listen to anything right now. As much as I love your music, I just need…total silence. Please?"

Worry etched into his face, Demyx reluctantly agreed. "So what else do you need? There has to be something else I can do to help. Should I rub your temples for you?" He immediately reached for Zexion's face and began a circling massage – which sent splinters of agony through Zexion's skull.

"No, no…" He weakly tried to pull Demyx's hands away. "It's okay, really, you don't have to…"

"But I want to _help!_" Demyx insisted. "I can't stand seeing you feel bad! Please?"

Zexion looked over at him wearily, and groaned deep down at the watery aqua eyes looking at him. Demyx looked so worried he might cry. Zexion sighed. "Well…if you really want to help…"

"Yes!"

He winced again. "Quietly…"

"Oh right," Demyx whispered.

"Could you turn the light off?"

"Yes. Done." And, just like that, it was. "What now?"

The darkness was soothing, a lovely relief to Zexion's aching eyes. "Okay…I'm a little too warm…" Demyx darted to turn off the heater and knocked it over. The noise hurt, but Zexion still had a weak smile on his face. He was glad Demyx couldn't see it. "Maybe a little light would be fine…but not the overhead. My lamp, maybe…on the dimmest setting."

"Dim lamp…okay…" Demyx fumbled through the room, bumped into the desk, and clicked on the lamp.

"Ugh, no, it's still too bright…" Zexion shielded his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry…wait, I know!" Demyx moved the lamp behind the dresser so that only the faintest indirect beams reached the side of the room where Zexion lay. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Um." Zexion thought about it. "Well, water…just water, please."

Fetching a bottle from the dorm room fridge, Demyx handed it to Zexion and watched nervously as he drank. Then, he softly asked, "Are you feeling better yet?"

Pausing, Zexion realized he was. He had quiet, dark, and a cold drink. It was vastly better than the rest of the day had been…or even Demyx's first efforts. "I think I am, a little. Thank you."

A hesitant, gentle touch rubbed his arm. "Can I stay with you? I won't talk."

"You wanted to go out…it's the weekend, you should go…"

"No, no," Demyx shook his head. "I don't want to go out by myself. I want to be with you. Especially so I can get you anything you need. Please?"

Once again, Zexion melted at the worry in Demyx's voice. "All right. But it's going to be boring. I'm probably just going to fall asleep soon."

"That's fine," Demyx smiled back at him, and then he slowly and carefully crawled into Zexion's bed, lying down next to him. Zexion shifted, adjusting so that Demyx could wrap his arms around him from behind. The warmth of his body – unlike too many blankets and a heater – was soothing. "This doesn't bother you, does it?" Demyx asked.

"No…it's nice," Zexion sighed.

"Do you need anything else?" He whispered.

"No…I don't need anything else," Zexion murmured sleepily. His head was only throbbing dully now, sleep creeping up around him and making the pain feel more distant. "This…is perfect."

Demyx hugged him gently. "Sweet dreams, Zexion," he breathed. And they stayed like that until both fell asleep.

~o~


	90. Twist

**Author's Note:** I haven't played AC, but I hear you gets to pick pockets in it, sooo... ;D

**Prompt:** Perhaps something along the lines of Assassin's Creed or based in Ye Old London (Jack the Ripper era) (For Tekko)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Twist**

Carriages clattered over the cobbled streets of London, just one sound among a thousand at market. Buying and selling, shouting prices to advertise wares. Housewives, beggars, gentlemen – all hurrying though the throng, all part of the ebb and flow of humanity. All one great, swirling mass of life – in the greatest city in the world.

All targets for a little thief with nimble hands.

In beggar's rags, Roxas slipped through the crowd, invisible to most eyes. Any man, woman, or child of a higher station would never demean themselves by noticing him – and nearly everyone was of a higher station. As long as Roxas did not clumsily stand still in anyone's way – causing them to shout for the little cretin to "move aside!" – or linger too near the stalls of the sharp-eyed merchants, he was invisible. Part of the city of London. Common as the cobblestones.

But the cobblestones did not have sticky fingers, quick to find their way into and out of many pockets.

Blue eyes wandered to the left, seeming to gaze at a merchant's stall as he passed, while the nimble little right hand darted into a fancy young fop's coat pocket, removing his purse without the slightest touch felt by the suddenly poorer young noble.

The purse vanished into the rags Roxas wore. He was well above combing through his take immediately. A starving animal gnawed a bone the moment it was caught – a clever pickpocket continued to act unperturbed and disinterested as he went about his business. The hideout, after dark – that was the place for examining his loot.

An absent-minded – but fairly well-dressed – scholar bent over a cart of books, poring through titles. Roxas brushed past, and a pocket watch vanished into his rags. A lady purchasing flowers lost her little bag of coins while Roxas seemed to be watching a stray dog. A rotund, lordly gentleman went for his silk handkerchief, only to find it mysteriously gone from his pocket – secured by swift fingers that would carry it to a washerwoman who would pay a shilling for it.

Market day was a good day for a pickpocket, and this particular market day was going nicely. Roxas had hopes that he would eat for a week – until next market – without going hungry, and perhaps even get himself enough for a coat before winter, if his luck held out. And his luck, to his eyes, was far from running dry.

He spotted the wealthy-looking young gentleman a short distance down the street. He cut a handsome figure in a strikingly clean, well-tailored blue suit, but his shockingly red hair was what caught the attention first. _Hm. A rich Irishman?_ The contradiction only amused Roxas for a moment. The more important issue was the "rich Irishman's" wallet. And, since the rich Irishman seemed to be lounging against a tethering-post and reading a newspaper, not heeding the bustling market around him, Roxas' eyes quickly located and analyzed his deep-looking pockets.

It wasn't hard to see which one bore the weight of gold.

Slipping up to the rich young man – walking as if his destination were actually some point beyond him – Roxas wove through the crowd. He neared the man, and his eyes were on the ground as his fingers slipped, quickly and effortlessly, into the man's pocket. His purse was lifted without the slightest bump to alert him.

And Roxas froze there, an iron grip around his wrist locking him in place.

"Nice try, you little devil."

He glanced up, shocked, to see sharp green eyes fixed on him – and Roxas released his prize and yanked hard, immediately trying to break for freedom. However, the grip around his wrist was unbreakable, and he only succeeded in wrenching his arm painfully. The voice spoke again – firm, casual, and quiet.

"Now, I wouldn't keep trying to get away, little thief. You'll only create a scene, and I'll wager yon gentleman, who is now looking for his purse, will catch sight of you and soon find his gold among your rags." Roxas didn't look back to locate the fop whose gold he had recently filched. He didn't even dare to look up at the Irishman for very long. His eyes, as always, glued themselves to the ground. "Now then," the young man continued, when Roxas didn't struggle again, "to set your mind at ease, I'll tell you this – you needn't fear. I'm not about to toss you to the constable. Provided, that is, you cooperate."

He gulped, sweat breaking out on his brow. "Wot you wont, guv?"

A light chuckle. "What I _want_, my little man, is for you to accompany me to my carriage, where we can have a little…discussion."

Frowning, Roxas tensed. He didn't understand this, and he knew far better than to trust anything he didn't understand. Such things were usually a threat to his very _life_.

However, the stranger just smiled wider. "I'm not exactly giving you a choice in the matter, naturally. You _will_ accompany me. But I think I can set some of your fears to rest. You see, thief, I've had the opportunity to observe your…talents, today. They are exceptionally useful talents, and I would like to offer you the opportunity to put them to much more profitable use." He leaned down, lowering his voice. "You will very much enjoy a life of profit, I think. And if you do well enough, we may form an excellent partnership, you and I."

Roxas was still distrustful, yet his curiosity was piqued, and his instincts were tingling, whispering of something good to be had – a trail, perhaps, that could lead him to treasure.

After a pause, he narrowed his eyes. "Right then, gov. I'll hear ye out."

The man smiled approvingly. "Excellent. And for starters, you may call me Axel."

Eying him up and down, Roxas nodded. "I'm Roxas."

"It is my most sincere pleasure, Roxas. Shall we?"

With one more short nod, Roxas followed the stranger – Axel – little knowing his life would never again be the same.

~o~


	91. Don't Bet On It

**Author's Note:** Usually, the last thing I write with these drabbles isn't the last line. It's the title. Sometimes the title just comes to me, you know, right after finishing the last line.

Just saying. XD

**Prompt:** AkuRoku. One is a male cheerleader. Those outfits can lead to things. (For shishiza-kun)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Don't Bet On It**

Normally, Axel didn't go to football games. He did _like_ football – in all honesty, he liked to occasionally watch almost any sport. Basketball and soccer had lean, sweaty guys running around in shorts. Baseball had the pants. Football had the tights. Hockey…well, hockey had face-smashing fights, which were also relevant to his interests. However, sports didn't fit his high school image, and school spirit fit it even less, and anyway their high school football team sucked, so there wasn't usually much point in going.

It was true that there was this one boy on the cheerleading squad…one of two, actually. Axel would have liked to see him a bit more, maybe get to watch his routine with the squad. On Fridays, when the players wore their jerseys, the cheerleaders wore their uniforms, which meant he would see the pretty blond guy around school in tight pants and a little, belly-revealing tank top. It was extremely tempting…but the one time he'd snuck into a game to look a little more, some preps had immediately spied him and started giving him shit, so he'd left and never tried it again. He had his pride as a slightly-edgy art student to uphold, and he got called a "fag" often enough in the hallways between class. He didn't need it in his free time.

Until the fateful day when the uniforms got switched.

The whole school was buzzing with the story – Axel heard it a thousand times that week. Something about a bet, and the varsity cheerleaders lost to the pep band somehow, and the pep band decided to make the cheerleaders wear opposite-gender uniforms for one game. The girls all had to find extra male uniforms that fit, and the two boys had to borrow girls' uniforms, and they had to do their routine like that.

Axel was tormented all week by temptation. He would decide to go, then decide against it…then change his mind again. Then he decided that it would be fine if they wore the uniforms to class that way…but no such luck. Friday rolled around, and everyone was in gender-appropriate clothing. If Axel wanted to see the little blond guy wear a skirt, he'd have to brave the bullshit and go to the game.

He went to the game.

Thankfully, he wasn't alone. A _ton_ of students who didn't normally show up to watch their shitty team play managed to come to this one. Axel took one look at the cheerleading squad and knew why – the girls were all but falling out of those little, flat tops. By some fateful design, the tank tops zipped up the front, and none of the cheerleaders were able to get the zippers all the way to the top. By comparison, their V-neck female tops were extremely modest. The administrators were going to have a meltdown over this next week. For now, however, the teenage girls in pants were bouncing all over the place, much to the delight of the audience – and much to the distraction of both football teams.

Axel barely saw them. He noticed it all in passing, but he eyes were immediately fixed on the person he'd come to see – the boy in the miniskirt. Not the brunet one – the blond. _Roxas_. He'd actually found out this week, finally. He'd heard the two boys' names mentioned, and dared to ask which was which. _Roxas_ was the blond. He'd already forgotten the other kid.

He'd never known that Roxas had such beautiful legs.

It didn't take long to verify that Roxas was wearing the little underpants the girls always wore under the skirts – a few splits in midair made that clear. Axel was riveted. Those panty-things didn't look like they fit right – they weren't made to provide space down there, and a few brief glimpses were all it took for Axel to realize that Roxas _really_ could have used the space…_down there_. That didn't look comfortable for Roxas at all…but for Axel, it was amazing.

To add to the problem, Roxas was not at all used to wearing a skirt, and he – and the other guy too, if Axel had noticed – was having a lot of trouble keeping the thing in place. It probably took girls a lot of practice…knowing how to move so that their skirt didn't fly up, knowing when to discreetly tug it to keep it down. Roxas was trying…but not doing too well.

Axel got so many peeks at the boy's backside that he felt like he could pick it out of a thousand bottoms by the end of the game.

He hated the end of the fourth quarter. Hated the moment the cheerleaders disappeared from the sidelines. _Hated_ that it was over, and wouldn't happen again.

But it was, and Axel had to go home. It was a merciful thing that he lived close, because he'd been fighting down an erection the entire game, and he couldn't handle it for much longer. As soon as he got home, he called "Goodnight!" to his mom and locked himself in his room. He shut his eyes and bit his pillow and jerked off with an image of Roxas in his mind – Roxas in that uniform, at first, but slowly losing it one piece at a time as Axel neared his climax.

And, after he came, he did something stupid, something he'd never done in eighteen years of life.

He wrote Roxas a letter.

Then, even more stupidly, he followed the boy discreetly on Monday, found out where his locker was, and slipped the note inside. By the end of the day, Roxas would find it, but Axel expected nothing to come of it. He thought that would be it.

_Dear Roxas,_

_I fell in love with you on Friday. _

_I know it sounds stupid, and probably shallow and perverted, but I never saw anything in my life that looked as beautiful as you did during that game. Everything about you…you were perfect. And you were such a good sport about it. It wasn't fun for you, but you made the best of it for the team, I could see that, and it's part of why I now love you like I didn't know I could love anyone. _

_I won't do anything else creepy, I promise. This is the last creepy thing. But I can't stop feeling this way about you. So I just want you to know that I adore you, and I'll always adore you and probably always compare other guys to you, forever, and even though you'll never know who I am and we'll probably never speak to each other, I'll still be stupidly in love with you until I die._

_Yours,_

_Just yours._

Axel left it at that. After all, the odds were several hundred to one that Roxas wouldn't be able to find out who wrote the note – if he even cared to try. And there were only six months until graduation anyway. Roxas would never figure it out.

Probably.

~o~

_A/N: Continued in chapter 143._


	92. Heaven's Kitchen

**Author's Note:** ... CAKE. 8D

**Prompt:** AkuRoku, something to do with whip cream, strawberries, and chocolate. (For sexyzexyVI)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Heaven's Kitchen**

"Now, whipping the cream is all in the wrist. Tip the bowl slightly, like this," the young man demonstrated for the class, "and snap your wrist rapidly. It can get tiring, but you'll get used to it." He smiled, and his blue eyes scanned over the group, giving them an encouraging look before everyone set about trying it at their stations.

Axel struggled to get his cream whipped, but when he snapped his wrist, he splattered droplets of cream over the counter top. Trying to stabilize things, he thought he was finally getting the hang of it – until his bicep started cramping so hard he had to put the bowl down for a minute.

"You're using your whole arm," a gentle voice beside him offered. He jumped slightly. It was the instructor, Roxas. "That's why I said to use your wrist. It isn't as hard on your arm muscles. Here." He took Axel's hand, which gripped the whisk, and started slowly guiding his wrist through the rolling motions. "You can control the snap if you start slow, like this, and then pick up the speed gradually. That way…"

The cooking instructor continued to explain the art of whipping cream, but Axel wasn't listening so much as…_feeling_. Feeling the gentle, strong fingers on his wrist. The slight warmth of the teacher's nearness. The racing beat of his heart as he attempted to pay attention to the lesson.

He didn't care anymore about his initial feelings of insult over being enrolled in community college classes by his meddling cousin. He didn't even care that baking was a useless skill for a guy like him. Nor did the cost of this useless skill bother him in the slightest. Funny how a hot teacher changed your whole perspective on things.

"All right, let's check on the torte," Roxas addressed the class, moving away, and Axel sighed internally. His torte was a bit of a disaster to look at – that is, he assumed it would be. It had looked like a disaster when he'd put it _in_ the fridge, and he hadn't heard anything about refrigeration being a magical process that made tortes less sloppy-looking… _Nope. Ugh, crap._

Axel pulled out his first attempt at baking a dessert and winced. The cake was far from even, crumbling around the edges, and the strawberry glacé layers were leaking out the sides. If the insides still looked the way they had when he'd layered them – as they assuredly did – they were lumpy and uneven in the extreme. One bite would have almost no strawberry, and another would have almost no chocolate cake. _Maybe I can cover things up with the cream_.

After a few trials and the inevitable errors as Axel learned the handling of a pastry bag, he had to give up on that idea, too. Adding whipped cream made it much, much worse.

"All right, chefs, welcome to the best part! Let's taste the results!" The teacher cheerfully announced.

Slicing through the torte, Axel's fears about the layers were confirmed. He sighed. Two hours ago, he'd started this class off with some very spontaneous fantasies about impressing his teacher with the most incredible novice-made torte the cute blond had ever seen. Then, as the class continued and he found himself struggling at every turn, he'd soothed his frustrations by imagining naughty things that involved his teacher, the strawberries, the chocolate cake batter, the sugary glacé, the cream…and precious little fabric. Maybe an apron, because those were sexy. But now…now his fantasies had all deserted him. _Haha. Pun._

Resignedly, Axel took a bite of his torte. Paused. Chewed. Swallowed.

_Huh._

"Let's see here," the teacher, true to form, had appeared at his elbow again, unnoticed – quite a feat, since Axel _thought_ he was always watching Roxas out of the corner of his eye. "Hmmm," he smiled up at Axel, "tastes good, doesn't it?"

Grinning sheepishly, Axel shrugged. He was probably blushing, but he almost didn't care. That guy had _such_ an adorable smile. "Umm…I guess. I mean, I've never had a torte, so…"

"Oh," Roxas nodded, still smiling, and gently patted his arm, causing Axel to forget about everything else. "Well I can assure you, this is a tasty torte. You'll get better at making it pretty, with practice. But the first thing to be sure of is the taste." He was turning to the class now, addressing everyone – his hand still resting on Axel's arm. "Food that looks nice but doesn't taste good won't make anyone happy. So make sure you have a good taste, _then_ refine the aesthetics. Always." He turned back to Axel with a smile. "And you followed the recipe and did everything right, so it's only natural that it would taste good." He winked. Axel's heart skipped a beat. "Don't look so surprised."

Then he was walking away, going to taste someone else's torte, leaving Axel floating on Cooking Station Nine.

Adult education had never been so sweet.

~o~


	93. We Go Together

**Author's Note:** Guess the movie being watched WITHOUT asking the internet and you win the Salem Thinks You're Totally Awesome Award. 8D

**Prompt:** 1950s, Axel/Roxas. One's a greaser, the other a Square. They're dating and dealing with being of different social groups. (In this "world" homosexuality is accepted so it's just the social groups that are the problem, for the sake of keeping things drabble length.) Yaoi or fluff. (For Sammypaige93)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**We Go Together**

The movie screen flickered brightly under the dark sky on an early fall evening.

"_How's your leg?"_

"_Hurts a little."_

"_Your stomach?"_

"_Empty as a football."_

"_And your love life?"_

"_Not too active."_

"_Anything else bothering you?"_

"_Uh-huh. Who are you?"_

The convertible dipped unexpectedly, and Roxas whipped his head around, forgetting the movie and staring at his sudden visitor in the passenger seat. "Axel! What are you doing here?"

Scooting his backside forward, Axel slid down in the seat, pulling the collar of his leather jacket up even further to hide his face. "Hey baby," he grinned.

Roxas ducked down just as fast, whispering loudly as he leaned across, "Axel, you're in the middle of a whole _row_ of Squares. If any of them saw you just now…"

A firm hand grabbed his chin and yanked it a little closer as Axel threw himself across the gear shift and shut Roxas up with a good, hard kiss. Roxas' breath caught at once, his heart speeding up. He knew he'd be in deep shit with just about everyone he knew if his friends found out he was seeing a Greaser, but he could never resist the excitement of stolen moments like this.

Knowing better than to grab Axel by the hair – he made a fuss if he had to comb it too much to hide that he'd been sneaking off to see Roxas – he slipped his hands under that leather jacket and let them slide down to Axel's hips, gripping the belt loops of his tight-fitting jeans. Roxas moaned as their tongues collided, and then he felt Axel release his chin and start untucking his polo shirt and unbuckling his belt quickly. "Mmmm…are your friends here?" He gasped against Axel's lips.

"Yeah," Axel panted. "I gave them the slip at the hot dog stand. I have to be back in ten minutes or they'll notice."

"Not a lot of time for back seat bingo," Roxas observed, nipping at his lips.

"Hell, it's plenty," Axel purred, moving down to work over Roxas' neck. "I'm already cranked."

Throwing caution out the window, Roxas grabbed his boyfriend's crotch. Squeezing, he could feel how hard Axel was through the denim. He felt Axel's hot breath against his neck as the Greaser groaned deeply, and it made him grin and go to town on that button and zipper. "You're fast," Roxas teased, working his hand under the fabric and getting hold of something hotter.

"Mmmm," Axel's hands mimicked the touch, pulling Roxas out of his khakis a moment later. "That's 'cause I'm so gone over you, baby."

Roxas squirmed in the car seat and concentrated on giving Axel some vigorous stroking. His boyfriend did the same to him. "Oh, what would our friends say?" He breathed into Axel's mouth, grinning weakly and not really caring.

"What would our parents think?" Axel purred back, just as lightly.

"They'd flip their lid…"

"…And I wouldn't care."

Roxas tensed, feeling their peak coming on quick. "Ditto," he gasped. Then he lost it…or Axel lost it first, maybe, he wasn't sure. Didn't matter. They both did, clutching each other desperately and feeling on top of the world.

Then they were just kissing, playing lazy tongue tag and getting their breath back. Axel moaned into his mouth regretfully. "I gotta go…I gotta get back, baby…"

"Then…mmmf…" Roxas was trying to talk without pulling his tongue out of Axel's throat. "You better, _ahhm_, get goin'."

Axel sighed, then pulled away, wiggling in the passenger seat as he got himself back into those confining jeans. _Zzzip!_ Sharp eyes were glancing around, checking to see if anyone in the other cars was watching. Roxas glanced around too, but everyone was either watching the flick or…busy in their own cars. "Okay," Axel murmured, "gotta split." He leaned back over quick and kissed Roxas again, hard and hot. "Catch ya later, baby."

"Bye," Roxas murmured, watching as Axel jumped over the car door and ducked, then crouch-sprinted away until he was far enough from Roxas' car to stand and continue in a casual walk back to the hot dog stand and the other Greasers. He smiled.

Then he glanced around again quickly, making sure none of the other Squares had noticed his socially unacceptable visitor. Everything still looked clear – another success. Another quick encounter with Axel, and no one the wiser. Roxas smiled again, and turned his attention back to the movie.

~o~


	94. What Have We Here?

**Author's Note: **I guess Demyx isn't so "weird" in this as just..."super-friendly-nice-guy-Demyx" XD He can get weird at those troop team-building events though, let me tell you. XD

**Prompt:** Zemyx. Zexion as the crazy "cat guy," and Demyx as the weird boy scout troupe leader. (For Noah-Bug-95)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**What Have We Here?**

_Ding-dong!_

After a pause, the front door creaked open slowly. Demyx put on a big smile as the boy elected the troop spokesperson began to recite, "Good afternoon from Boy Thkout Twoop 101. Would you like to buy thum delithuth popcorn today?" The kid's voice squeaked as he finished. Demyx patted his head, then had to tap his arm to remind the boy to hold out the booklet with the popcorn varieties.

A low voice almost whispered from the barely-open door. "What?"

That was when Demyx finally spared a glance for this particular customer. Normally, he had to keep all eyes on his troop – who _knew_ when one would see something interesting and disappear? Those who answered the door were usually busy smiling at the cute little boy with the lisp. He stood back and let the kids do the selling. He usually only ran interference if they forgot a step in the ordering process, or if someone asked something a boy didn't know the answer to. At the end he might wave, smile, and thank them, wishing them a nice day.

The unusual question – which prompted the little trooper to immediately repeat his line – made Demyx look closer. A slender, pale man was peeking through the crack in the door. He was drowning in over-sized sweats, hair falling in his face, and apparently blocking the narrow opening with his legs so that several meowing cats couldn't get out. _Oh my. An eccentric._

"Popcorn?" The man frowned, almost as if offended by the idea of a tasty snack. Demyx decided to step in early.

"Yes sir. You see, Troop 101 is selling popcorn to help fund the kids' activities for the year, including our summer camp and a visit to the zoo. We have a ton of varieties, and we even have regular old kernels if you want to pop it yourself. And seventy percent of the price goes straight to the troop."

A long, silence pause. Demyx wasn't sure what to do, so he just smiled. Finally, the man spoke softly, "That is an acceptable percentage for a fundraiser. However, I do not eat popcorn." A chorus of meows sounded behind him, and the man half-turned and spoke a little firmer, over his shoulder. "No, you do not get popcorn either. Popcorn is not for carnivores. And you would _never_ get it out of your teeth. Now behave, Daddy is talking to the Boy Scouts." Then he looked back, his face entirely placid, as though he'd just spoken to a human who had asked a question – nothing unusual. Demyx fought to keep his smile friendly, not amused. "If you are raising funds, it would be more productive for me to simply make a donation to your troop. Unless you also sell cat food. Preferably salmon?"

Since he seemed to actually be asking – as though it were even a remote possibility they they had salmon cat food in their popcorn catalog – and the boys were turning to look up at him with wide, questioning eyes – not knowing the answer themselves – Demyx smiled and shook his head. "Ah, regrettably, no, we don't sell cat food. But the troop would be very grateful for your generosity if you wanted to make a donation, and I can write you a receipt, because it's tax-deductible!"

A slow nod. "That is good to know. Please wait here." The door shut.

"Mithter Demykth?" The spokesperson asked quietly. "Why wath that man talking to hith cath?"

Demyx widened his eyes dramatically, lowering his voice. "I don't know…but I think _maybe_…maybe they're magic talking cats!" All eyes bugged at him. "But don't say anything about it!" he warned quickly. "It's never good to let a magic talking cat know you figured out he was special. He'll run away and never come back! And we don't want the nice man who's giving us a donation to lose all his cats, right?"

Every head nodded seriously, and Demyx smiled his approval. When the reclusive cat owner returned, a small troop of sparkling eyes and secretive smiles watched his every movement as he wrote Demyx a check and Demyx prepared a receipt.

The troop departed, the man handing over a check without another word. Demyx wrote the receipt out to the name on the check – Zexion. Then he thanked him and took his troopers off to the next house.

The day was long, but fun, and Demyx eventually completed the afternoon of fundraising and released his troop back to their parents. He was driving home as the sun was setting, when he suddenly spotted a little white dot trying to cross the street. He slammed on the brakes, checking his rear-view at the same moment to make sure no one was going to hit him. Fortunately, no one was behind him. The road was actually empty at this hour. Quickly, Demyx jumped out to make sure he hadn't hit…whatever-it-was.

He hurried around to the front of his car, only to see a little white kitten sitting in front of his bumper, yawning. It looked up at him with pretty blue eyes and meowed. Demyx sighed. "Oh God, I almost killed you, you crazy little thing. What are you doing out here anyway?" He scooped the cat up, and it seemed perfectly happy to be scooped, since Demyx began to rub its back right away. He looked around. No one was out calling for a kitty…

_Oh wait…I think I'm pretty close to that house where the cat-guy lived. _He looked down at the kitten. "Did you escape from the Cat House, girl? Cat house…" Demyx rolled his eyes, grinning. "That's not appropriate at all." Then, he turned back to his car. "Come on, kitten. Let's see if that guy Zexion knows you."

For the second time that day, he stood on the man's doorstep, although this time Demyx rang the bell himself. _Ding-dong!_ Another long, slow creak as the door opened…

"Jasmine!" Demyx blinked in surprise as the slow, quiet guy darted from the house, the door slamming behind him as he rushed forward. Then he was _right there_, standing _way_ inside Demyx's personal bubble, petting the kitten and repeating the name over and over. "Jasmine, Jasmine, where have you been, darling? I've been…you…" Before Demyx could even hand the cat over, the owner suddenly seemed like he was going to faint. His knees buckled and his eyes rolled back, and Demyx had to react quickly to catch the guy with an arm around the ribs – amazingly skinny under that bulky clothing – and keep him on his feet.

"Hey! Hey Mister…uh, Zexion, hey, snap out of it!" He shook the guy awkwardly, unable to do much else with a cat in his other hand. "Snap out of it man, she's here, Jasmine is fine, but you gotta wake up, I can't hold you both." In fact, his arm was slipping, and Demyx had to slowly lower them to the front step to keep from dropping the guy. Then he gave him another shake.

Zexion's eyes fluttered as he grunted and finally started to come back. "You there, man? Hang in there, okay? Jasmine needs you."

"Jasmine…" the weak voice whispered. "Where is she…?"

Demyx carefully handed the cat over, and the owner seemed to come back a bit more as he pet her. "She's fine, see? I found her down the street. Dunno how she got there, but I thought you might know her. Nice to see she's home safe and sound." Demyx smiled encouragingly.

Dark eyes finally tore themselves from Jasmine and started up at him, almost worshipfully. "You saved her…how can I ever thank you for bringing her back to me? You have no idea what this…what this means…" He blinked rapidly, and Demyx was suddenly worried the guy was about to cry.

"Hey, no problem, it's fine. You already donated to the troop today and everything. I'd say it's the least _I_ can do for _you_ as thanks. Can you stand all right?" Zexion nodded, and Demyx helped him up. "All right, glad it worked out. Have a nice evening then. Bye bye, Jasmine." He grinned, petting the kitten's head and turning to go.

"Wait!

Demyx paused, looking back at Zexion. He looked so tiny in those over-sized clothes, even holding a little fluffball of a kitten. _Awww… _"Yeah?" He smiled again. _What a cutie…_ He wasn't thinking of the kitten.

"I would like…that is, if you could spare me some time next week, perhaps you…I mean, I'd like to make you dinner. If you'd come. I…I can cook. Fairly well. At…at least let me do that much for you. To thank you for saving Jasmine."

Normally, Demyx would have insisted that it wasn't necessary – but then normally, people didn't ask him to dinner looking like their emotional health depended on his acceptance. So he smiled and nodded encouragingly, like he often did to let the kids know they were doing okay. "All right, if you really want to, it would be my pleasure."

Zexion looked to be at a loss for words for a moment, but he finally managed a tiny smile and nodded back, nervously. "Wonderful. Are you free next Thursday evening? S-say s-seven?"

"Sure," Demyx conceded cheerfully. "I'll see you then."

Then he waved as Zexion nodded, still smiling that tiny smile, and he returned to his car to go home.

_Well. That doesn't happen every day._

~o~


	95. A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:** Note: this drabble is rated T for "Totally Not Inappropriate Like I Know Some of You Pervs Are Going to Be Thinkin." ;D

**Prompt:** Roxas is kind of crushing on Axel, but Axel doesn't know, and Roxas likes it that way. But then Axel catches Roxas while he's doing something really awkward. (For xipix)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words**

Roxas had this one notebook. This one super-secret notebook. It looked like just another spiral notebook for class – kind of worn around the edges, the metal rings half crushed. Nothing special, nothing eye-catching, and he liked it that way. At the end of class, he could gather it up with all his other notebooks in a big heaping pile of school crap that Axel wouldn't even notice as he came back to Roxas' seat so they could head off to lunch, or lockers, or another class together. He never paused to closely study the various notebooks and textbooks that Roxas shuffled into his book bag. Axel wasn't that observant of a guy.

And it would have taken a very, very observant guy to notice this notebook. Roxas had picked it out specially – it looked regular, but the paper inside was unlined. It wasn't an official sketchpad, so it didn't make him look like an art geek, and it blended in nicely with all his subject notebooks. He never tried especially hard to hide it, because that would have drawn attention to it. But he never left it lying about either. It was just this secret notebook, one that came out during class, after everyone sat down – Axel usually in an assigned seat a few rows ahead of him, thanks to last names and alphabetic order – and remained on his desk, half-hidden under his regular notebooks and textbooks. Just a corner peeking out. Just a snippet.

An eye. An ear. The line of a jaw. A bit of hair. The bridge of a nose.

Piece by piece, feature by feature, Roxas filled his secret, special notebook with sketches of Axel.

He'd have drawn other things in there too – if anything else in the world had been as gorgeous, breathtaking, and beautiful as Axel was. But nothing else made the cut. So Roxas only drew Axel.

At home, sometimes, he'd take a break from homework and look through the drawings. In his room, he didn't need to be quite so secretive, so he could get a look at whole pages at once, and pick out places here and there where he needed to make an adjustment. Fix something, shift a line over, darken a shade, clean up a smudge – make it really look like _Axel_. Then he'd sigh, because it really _did_ look like Axel – he had way too much practice drawing him, by now – and he'd just get caught up staring, wishing for things…and wishing he didn't have to wish things that were so pointless and weird.

_Bam!_ "Boo! Hey, surprise, your mom let me…in…" Axel's grin shifted, become slightly hesitant as Roxas scrambled to hide his notebook. "…What's that?"

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_… Roxas couldn't hide the notebook fast enough, and he couldn't act like he _wasn't_ hiding it. The minute Axel wanted to know what it was, he was on thin ice. His bedroom felt _stifling_ all of a sudden. His heart was trying to strangle him. "Nothing, homework, but holy _shit_ you scared me…!"

"Homework? Yeah right. I saw a picture or something. I didn't know you draw…show me!"

The thin ice was broken. There was no getting away now. Roxas' heart gave up on murdering him and took up residence in his shoes. Axel didn't let up once he had something in his head. Roxas needed an explanation – _now_. Problem was, he couldn't think of anything.

Axel snatched the notebook from Roxas' hands. He flipped it open and his face lit up. "Oh hey! That's me! Did you draw this? Holy shit you're good!" Then he flipped the page. "Oh wow, me again." Another flip… "And…again." Another flip. Another. No more comments each time, just a furrow between Axel's eyes that got deeper and deeper. Toward the end, he wasn't smiling much anymore. "That's…a lot of _me_." He licked his lips, then looked up at Roxas, questions in his brilliant green eyes.

Roxas looked away, fast. He still couldn't think of a single word.

The room was silent for a good week or two – or so it felt to Roxas. Maybe five minutes passed, in reality. Finally, Axel cleared his throat. "Uhm, oh…you know what? I forgot something my mom wants me to do at home. Um, I better go…so I'll see you in school!"

Axel disappeared.

Inside his shoes, Roxas' heart started breaking.

~o~

For almost three weeks, Axel was stiff and remarkably quiet around Roxas – when he was around Roxas at all. He came up with a lot of excuses to _not_ be around Roxas, at first. Then, he stopped giving excuses. People asked him if they'd fought. Roxas just shrugged and shook his head. Then people got bored trying to get details out of him and they forgot about it. Roxas got used to walking alone. He started to find out about other friends who occasionally were going in the same direction. He developed a pattern of friend-hopping throughout the day, so he wouldn't be alone so much.

On a Thursday, Roxas was about to get on the bus when he heard his name. "Roxas! Wait!"

Turning around, he gaped. "Axel…"

But before he could get awkward and wonder what to say, Axel grabbed his book bag. "Here, I need this a second." Roxas let him take it – he had nothing to hide anymore, and even if he had no idea what was going on, he wasn't about to tell _Axel_ to bugger off.

His stomach flipped over when Axel, after digging around a minute, pulled out his notebook. His _secret_ notebook.

His first fear – that Axel was stealing it, that he was going to show everyone – died quickly when the guy picked a pencil out of his spikes, flipped the book open to the last page, and quickly scribbled something Roxas couldn't see. Then, he shut the notebook, shoved it back in Roxas' bag, gave the bag back, and with a mumbled "See ya," Axel was gone, disappearing into his own bus.

Dazed, Roxas turned and climbed the steep steps and found a seat. He didn't dare open the notebook until he got home – it was too crowded here. And his fifteen-minute bus ride felt like another week before it was over.

Locked in his room, he opened the book. On the last page, in bold scribble, were the words "Do you like me? Check one." Under that were two boxes – one for _yes_ and one for _no_.

~o~

Heart beating against his ribs like it wanted _out_, Roxas walked up to Axel before their last class the next day – on a lovely Friday afternoon. Green eyes looked up at him and immediately widened a bit, nervously. Swallowing, Roxas handed Axel the notebook, then returned to his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw when Axel opened the notebook and read the message on the back page.

Roxas had checked _yes_, and added a bit underneath that: _"I refer you to the previous pages."_

When Axel glanced back at him, Roxas' heart did a triple back flip spinning somersault – Axel was grinning. Roxas gulped and smiled nervously back. Axel bit his lip and blushed, and then the teacher called on him.

The rest of class was just class. Just class, with Roxas' heart running a full marathon the whole time.

After class, without a word, Axel stopped at Roxas' desk, handed back his notebook, and waited for him to pack up. He did, and then stood up, Axel falling into place beside him to walk to the buses. A few steps later, Roxas' breath caught as he felt Axel…take hold of his hand. Roxas nearly fainted.

But he didn't faint, and Axel didn't let go, and they walked to the buses like that, hand in hand, for the first time. Of many.

~o~


	96. Don't Pretend You Ever Forget About Me

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Wikipedia for some good medical info. I feel ready for my PhD now. :D

**Prompt:** Axel and Roxas, young and in love, then Axel gets into an accident and from which he has amnesia and doesn't remember anyone, Roxas has to nurse him back to health and try to get Axel to remember him. (For SapphireTLC)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Don't Pretend You Ever Forget About Me**

"He has _amnesia?_" Axel's mother's voice cut through the hospital room, filled with shock and dismay and close to tears. She clung to Axel's father, Mr. Collins, who looked stunned, but tried to console her. Kairi glanced from her brother to Roxas, who stood a little apart from the group, staring at his boyfriend.

The doctor spoke evenly, "Misses Collins, your son was unconscious after the accident for approximately forty-five minutes, according to the EMTs. He has a concussion, and what we would categorize as a moderately severe case of traumatic brain injury. Now, due to his time unconscious, some temporary amnesia is not at all unheard of. He has some slurred speech right now as well. These side affects should wear off before too long. We'll monitor him to make sure there is not more serious damage, but right now, he's awake, he's responding well, and he's showing improvement."

"But he has amnesia?" Mrs. Collins still sounded heartbroken. Roxas kept staring intently at Axel, listening.

"He does seem to have a case of retrograde amnesia at the moment," the doctor admitted. "We had to tell him his own name, and he couldn't give us any of his own personal details. He probably won't remember who you are right away, but give it some time, and it should come back to him."

With a fearful glance at her husband, Mrs. Collins asked, "How…how long, doctor?"

The doctor made a vague gesture. "Well, typically we see short-term amnesia lasting about four times as long as the patient was unconscious. Of course it varies, but three hours is a pretty good marker in his case. It's already been about two hours since he woke up, and his speech is less slurred than before. Give it about an hour, and if he still remembers nothing in two, we'll schedule some scans."

"Thank you, doctor," Mr. Collins spoke seriously. The doctor smiled, offered a few comforting words, and left them with the nurse.

"Can we…talk to him?" Mrs. Collins was still a little teary from the whole shock of hearing that her son had been taken to the hospital after a car collision.

"Sure, absolutely," the nurse smiled. She led them over to the bed. The whole group approached slowly and quietly, as if afraid to startle Axel or hurt him worse.

His head wrapped heavily in bandages, Axel let his green eyes drift over to the group, blinking at them. He looked tired. "Whosh them?" His speech sounded a little like he had cotton balls in his mouth.

"Axel," the nurse smiled and quietly began. "Your family is here. This is your mother, Axel." Mrs. Collins stepped forward, tears in her eyes.

"Tha's my mom?" Axel's brow furrowed a bit.

"Yes, baby, it's Mommy." Mrs. Collins' nose and eyes were bright red.

"Hi Mom…" Axel weakly smiled. Mrs. Collins burst into tears.

"And this is your father," the nurse offered, politely moving on from the weeping mother.

Axel's dad tried to give him a fatherly smile. "How ya feeling, pal?"

Blinking again, Axel stared at him. "M'okay. Hi Dad."

"And here's your sister, Kairi…"

"Hey Jerk-Face." Kairi's smile was filled with concern.

Axel stared blankly. "My sister…Kairi?" For a moment, everyone held their breath, wondering if he was remembering. Then, Axel asked, "Am I not a nice brother?"

A collective sigh of discouragement from all the Collinses. "Nah, I just call you that," Kairi offered. "It's a nickname. You usually call me Sissy Bimbo."

"And I usually tell you both to stop with the names and be nice," Mrs. Collins added, still crying.

Axel nodded slowly. "Oh…I get it. Sissy…uh, Kairi, was it?" Kairi nodded. "I'll just say that for now," Axel offered slowly. "One name at a time, huh?" The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a weak grin.

"Sure, Axel," Kairi offered. Then, since the nurse hadn't been introduced to Roxas, Kairi continued, "And this is Roxas, Axel. Do you remember Roxas?"

Stepping forward, Roxas stood beside the hospital bed and stared down at Axel, waiting. Axel looked at him blankly. "Roxas…is that my brother?"

"No, Axel," Kairi corrected quickly as Roxas frowned deeply. "Roxas is your…woah!"

Everyone in the room jumped as Roxas lifted one leg, planted a knee on the side of the bed, and launched the other leg up and over, getting on top of the blankets and straddling Axel's legs before anyone could react. Just as quickly, he grabbed Axel's face – very gently, without jostling his head at all – and leaned forward and planted his mouth over Axel's and gave him the hardest, fastest, _deepest_ kiss that particular hospital room had ever seen.

Everyone was frozen, bug-eyed, unable to react until Roxas pulled away with a resounding _smack_ and leaned back, smirking at Axel a little. Axel, for his part, looked shell-shocked. His eyes were wide, his jaw hanging open, and his face as red as his hair.

"Roxas." He gasped the name, staring at the person. "Roxas. Okay. Got it." Then he blinked rapidly several times, and before anyone else could say anything, asked abruptly, "Wait…where am I? Is this a hospital? What happened to my car?"

Slowly and evenly, Roxas got off the bed. He straightened beside Axel again, dusted his hands off with a satisfied smirk on his face, and regarded the Collins family and the nurse. "There." He announced. "Problem solved."

Then he sat down in an uncomfortable hospital chair while everyone else made sure Axel really had his memory back. Which, of course, he did.

~o~


	97. One and Twenty

**Author's Note:** Birthday bonus! Happy GOLDEN birthday Scream-Deafening! :D She's 21 on the 21st today! Hope your day is full of YAY! 8D

**Prompt:** A drabble themed around the number 21, with a possibility of sex at the beach on an autumn evening. (For Scream-Deafening)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**One and Twenty**

"Akshel, you know wha's sho nice about th' beach in fall?"

Silence. Vacant green eyes gazed out over the calm water as if hypnotized by the sunset.

"Said, Akshel, you know wha's sho…"

"I heard you. I'm finking."

"Oh. Right."

Another long silence, interrupted only by the cawing of seagulls, the lapping waves as the calm sea slowly crept up the beach, and the occasional _clink_ of glass against glass when one of them rummaged in the beer cooler. Finally Axel answered.

"Prob'ly…it's got you on it."

"Huh?" A confused frown.

"The beach is nice in the fall…cuz it's got you sittin' on it. Best part."

Roxas took a wobbly swallow of his beer. "Yer a fuckin' sap."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"I was gonna say it's _quiet_, see. Quiet. Like, no people. No crowds like summer. We got it all to ourselves."

"Oh…" Axel nodded slowly, an expression of dazed epiphany crossing his face. "Tha's a good point. I han't notished."

They lapsed back into silence then, watching as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. After a while, Roxas dozed off, curling up in the sand, and Axel lay quietly contemplating the sky. The cooler of beer between them was eventually forgotten – Axel knew his limits well enough and stopped drinking, and Roxas, of course, was napping. It had been his purchase – proudly slapping his driver's license down on the counter to prove to the sales girl that it was his twenty-first birthday today, and she had to sell him his beer. Axel had objected to Roxas paying on his birthday. Roxas had told Axel to get him something else for a present – he was buying the beer. Axel was getting him a new skateboard, but Roxas didn't know it yet.

The sun disappeared and the sky grew dark, and Axel was dozing off too as the stars began to come out, one by one. The moon began to rise, the fall evening growing chilly. With a shiver, Roxas woke up. He sat up slowly, scrubbing at his eyes, and noticed that the beach was no longer bright with the sunset, but was frosted with moonlight. Yawning, he looked around.

"Axel?" A grunt answered from beside him as Axel shifted. Roxas scooted over, getting close, and then lay down beside Axel – and half on top of him. "Wake up, Axel. We prob'ly should get back."

"Mmmm?" Axel stirred again, his arms winding around Roxas before he was entirely awake. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked a little surprised to find Roxas so close. "Oh hey…what's up?"

"We should get back, huh? Unless we're sleeping out here. And I don't wanna. It's cold."

Hugging him close and nuzzling into his hair, Axel mumbled, "You don't feel cold…you feel like a nice, warm blanket."

Roxas rolled all the way on top on him. Axel grunted a little at the weight, but didn't complain. "There. Now I'm a blanket. But my back's cold."

"Can't have that," Axel grinned, his hands and arms beginning to rub up and down Roxas' back, from his shoulders to his hips. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you," Roxas nodded once, looking pleased with himself. "I'm an adult now, you know."

"Mmm-hmmm. Me too."

"Yup. We're both adults." Roxas dipped his head quickly to place a kiss on Axel's clavicle. Then, he didn't pick his head back up again right away, but lingered there, trailing more kisses along both clavicles and up to Axel's throat.

"Nnnn…does that mean we should do some _adult_ things now, because we can?"

Opening his mouth, Roxas sucked a sensitive spot on Axel's neck hard enough to leave a mark when he pulled away. "Are you implying you _weren't_ going to give me an orgasm for my birthday?"

Axel broke into a wide grin. "Wouldn't dream of it." Then he rolled Roxas over onto his back, bridging over him. Roxas watched him with lazy, dreaming eyes, stretching on the sand, which was still giving off some of the day's heat.

"Mmmm, this is nice…"

Axel kissed him. "I'm gonna make it nicer…"

"Yeah?" Roxas purred. "Well don't let me stop you."

Rubbing his hand between Roxas' legs, Axel grinned. "Oh sorry…were you trying to?"

Roxas hummed as Axel unzipped his pants, then lifted his hips to let his boyfriend strip him. "Obviously not," he chuckled.

"Obviously _good_," Axel laughed softly as well…before ducking his head to take Roxas in his mouth.

Moaning, Roxas enjoyed the wet heat and sucking pressure. Axel did this _so_ well. It always drove him crazy. "Ahh…Axel…I'm not gonna…_nnnnh_ last long…" Alcohol, after all, didn't increase stamina. And Roxas had sobered up a bit, but he was still too woozy to hold back for long.

Clearly, Axel didn't care, and he didn't need to pull off and speak to make that understood. Increasing the pressure, moving his head faster, and groaning hard around Roxas' erection made it obvious he wanted Roxas to come – any time Roxas was ready. And the things Axel did made Roxas ready very quickly.

"Nngh, mmmm-_ahhh!_" Fingers gripping hard in long red hair, Roxas came, and Axel milked him slowly, eyes sparkling with a smile as he watched Roxas' face and tasted his orgasm. When Roxas let go of his hair, Axel pulled off and crawled up to lie down beside him. He played with Roxas' hair until the blond had his breath back. "You…you didn't…"

"Sure I did," Axel grinned. "I came in my pants from watching you."

"_Pfft!_" Roxas burst out laughing breathlessly. "No you didn't, idiot."

Axel shrugged one shoulder. "Close enough. But it's okay." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Roxas cheek, close to his ear, and murmured, "There's always _later_."

"Later?" Roxas beamed.

"Mmmm," Axel nodded. "You're twenty-one today. I owe you some birthday spanks."

Arching an eyebrow, Roxas giggled as Axel stood up and helped him to his feet, both of them tottering a little unsteadily at first. Letting himself fall against Axel's chest a little, Roxas looked up and batted his blue eyes at his boyfriend. "All right…but…please be gentle with me."

Then he pulled away to head back to the house, letting Axel pull himself together from that and bring the cooler.

_This is going to be a good year._

~o~


	98. One Step at a Time

**Author's** Note: I don't think this is what the requester was expecting or really looking for, but this is basically how the sequel to that (very old) drabble has always kind of gone in my head. Hope it doesn't bore y'all to tears! 8D

**Prompt:** A sequel to your drabble Saved. (For Rosemaple)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

Every year since the kid had been 15, Zexion had taken Demyx out for his birthday. Ever since the year he'd been on the team that rescued Demyx from a child-molesting pervert. Ever since he'd returned Demyx to his family and seen just how much shit that poor child had to deal with.

It wasn't that Demyx's family was not a good one. They were average – maybe a bit old-fashioned and coolly proper. But they had no idea what to do with Demyx. They'd believed him dead for three years, only to suddenly have him back – or what was left of him at the time. After three years with a pedophile, there wasn't much more to Demyx than a self-debasing need for sex.

His dismayed family had tried counseling, but other than that they really hadn't known how to be there for the kid. A few months later – when Zexion accidentally ran into the kid on a visit to the counseling center to interview a possible witness in another case – he had met a fifteen-year-old Demyx who was, if possible, even more lost than the day he'd been rescued. And it hadn't been advisable, but Zexion had gotten involved. When he heard it was Demyx's birthday soon, and his family was out of town for two weeks, Zexion stepped in and took the kid to dinner, just so he'd have some kind of celebration.

He'd had to be very, very patient at first. That night – and every time he saw Demyx after that, for a while – it didn't _matter_ how often he repeated himself. Demyx simply did not understand that they were not going to have sex. If Zexion let his guard down for ten seconds, Demyx would be in his lap, or between his knees, or stripping out of his own clothing. It took patience – _lots_ of patience. Countless gentle but firm commands to put his shirt back on, don't touch there, we're not going to do that, and then even gentler promises that it wasn't because Demyx was bad, Zexion _did_ like him, and everything was still okay.

Sometime during the second year, Zexion had been there the moment Demyx had realized just what had been done to him. He'd had counseling that day, if Zexion remembered, and the counselor had been working him toward this for a while, but it was that evening, during one of his visits with Zexion – in what had become a regular, unofficial mentorship – that Demyx finally _understood_ it. Zexion had been there to see the light come on, the tears well up, and the truth finally sink in. And he'd been there to hold Demyx as he cried and cried, horrified and sickened by what he had experienced – and what he had tried to do since then.

It had taken a while before Demyx could begin to accept that Zexion wasn't angry at him for all the attempted seductions. Zexion had forgiven him for it long ago, knowing he hadn't exactly been in his right mind – but it took Demyx a little longer to come to terms with that, and to accept the forgiveness he felt he didn't deserve. But things like that were just markers on the long road – obstacles to arrive at, confront, deal with, and move beyond. For the first few years, new obstacles always weakened Demyx's spirit – but that was when Zexion stepped in. He saw the long road of recovery ahead, but he also saw the progress already made, and he never once failed to believe that Demyx would be a healthy, well-adjusted adult one day. And Demyx needed that.

"Sorry about that," the sandy-blond returned to the restaurant table, sitting down across from Zexion. "Mom was calling to wish me a happy birthday." Demyx was 21 today, and Zexion had taken him out for dinner again. It was a tradition, by now. He smiled gently at the boy – no, young man, really – and murmured that it was fine. "I told her about the job offer," Demyx continued, beaming at him.

Zexion smiled. "And?" He had been a little worried that Demyx's family wouldn't be terribly excited about their son working in law enforcement. But it had been something Demyx really wanted to do for over a year now, and Zexion had been able to find him an entry-level job as a dispatcher – and, judging from Demyx's smile, things would be okay.

"She wasn't too excited, at first," he shrugged one shoulder and admitted, "but I told her about the job, and I think she was mainly worried about my safety." Demyx's smile brightened even more. "Dad said he was proud of me."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Zexion gently patted the young man's hand. He knew how much that meant to Demyx. There had been a long time where Demyx had honestly believed he would never earn anyone's respect. It had taken years of Zexion respecting him more than anyone before he finally started to believe he deserved it.

"He should be. I am too."

"I know." And Demyx's pretty aqua eyes _did_ know, and that was something Zexion was very relieved to see, lately. Then Demyx glanced down a moment before looking up at him again. "So…at the risk of getting annoying, will you date me yet?"

_Ah, should have seen that coming._ This was far from the first time Demyx had asked. For obvious reasons, he'd latched on to Zexion quite a while ago. For two years now, he'd been asking from time to time. But the time had never been right. "Demyx…" Zexion began, only to be interrupted.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. Same thing, right? I'm not ready for that, even if I don't realize it, and you don't want me to jump into anything that's only going to hinder my recovery. I know. But Zexion…" The lovely young man across from him turned his hand over, clasping Zexion's and meeting his eyes – and though they'd had this conversation before, Zexion didn't remember Demyx's eyes looking this way before. Last time, they'd been yearning, heartbroken at being put off again, and desperate for acceptance. This time, there was a quiet, mature calm in them – even as he pleaded. "…You've been my rock for five years now. I finally feel like I can give back some of the support you've always given me, and I want to. I want the chance to have an equal relationship with you. Don't you think that would be progress, for me?"

That made Zexion chuckle slightly, shaking his head. "You've gotten way too good at therapist lingo. Don't go making me a part of your counseling."

Wincing, Demyx shrugged. "Ah, you caught me. Sorry…I don't really mean that. To be honest…I know I'm asking you for a lot. I'm still a bit of a mess, in some ways. I know it's not fair to ask you to take on a boyfriend who…who isn't normal in…in some ways. Who can't…can't always control his…_desires…_"

"Stop that," Zexion cut in firmly. He was well aware that one of Demyx's lingering issues was sex – and he knew how much that bothered the young man. "Nothing is going to make me abandon you." Not even Demyx's unusual needs.

Demyx nodded, swallowing. "I know…and I trust you. I just…I can't help…wanting you. And wanting you to accept me…but not wanting to be a burden to you if I lose control, and…"

_It may be time to ask him…_ Zexion squeezed the young man's hand, bringing his eyes back from their scattered search of the table. "And in spite of this – your uncertainty – do you really think now is the right time for this?" By asking, Zexion was making Demyx evaluate his own condition – it was something he had begun having the young man do, lately. It also made them equal participants in the decision, whether they decided to wait longer or change things.

Demyx bit his lip. Paused, and thought a moment. It made Zexion smile. It had taken years of practice for Demyx to build a habit of thinking before he spoke. Being around Zexion so much had certainly helped. Finally, he answered, "I know I may not seem ready…but I think this is as far as I can come alone." He met Zexion's eyes again, now with a quiet smile. Still no pain, no desperation. "It's unfair to ask even more of you like this…but it's the best I can do. And you will _always_ have the very best I can do. So…if you're willing…and if it's something you want too…I want us to start a relationship. Now."

With a sigh, Zexion smiled. "We've already discussed who we can and can't tell. And I must remind you, we are going to go very, _very_ slow…"

Eyes widening, Demyx asked breathlessly, "You mean it's a _yes_ this time? You mean…you think I'm ready?"

Gently, Zexion reminded him. "_You_ decided you're ready, and you _are_ sure of what you want. I agree with you. _We_ are dating because _we_ want to."

Beaming enough to light up Zexion's whole week, Demyx all but crushed his hand. "We _can?_ Really? We're actually dating? You'll actually date me?"

"Demyx," Zexion calmly pulled his hand free, "don't forget that you deserve every bit as much love as anyone else. And," he looked up and smiled into those so-familiar, older but younger eyes, "…I _have_ loved you for almost five years now."

Demyx tried very hard not to cry, but he didn't exactly succeed. Zexion didn't mind.

~o~


	99. You're a Wizard

**Author's Note: **Please do not correct any Harry Potter inconsistencies. I have never read any of the books or seen any of the movies, and was totally winging this, armed only with a Google search, a Wiki, and a reference list of spells. TADAA! 8D

**Prompt:** Axel and Roxas at Hogwarts. (For fuzzyalligator, vintagekitten05, and MixedMayhemPro)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**You're a Wizard**

Secluded between the shelves of the reference section of Hogwarts library, Axel and Roxas sat "studying." In truth, they were hiding from Madam Pince, nibbling on smuggled-in chocolate, and avoiding their homework, while trying to discover more interesting spells than _tergeo_ – because neither of them even wanted to know _that._

"_Wingardium leviosa_," Axel muttered, waving his wand over the book he was reading. It lifted gently, hovering in front of him, and he slowly flipped a page over to peruse the spells.

Roxas kept his own book in his lap and didn't look up. "Show off," he muttered.

Axel grinned, but didn't say anything. He turned pages quietly for a minute before speaking again. "Hey Roxas," he whispered, then waited until the young wizard looked up. "_Orchideous!_" A dozen roses sparkled into existence right in front of Roxas' face. Axel's eyes shone with pride…and interest in Roxas' reaction.

With a flat blue stare, Roxas pointed his wand. "_Repello_." The flowers were shoved back into Axel's face.

"Psh," Axel huffed, "you're no fun."

"Mmm hmmm."

A few minutes later, Roxas glanced up in alarm when Axel murmured, "_Incendio_," and the flowers burst into flame. "Crap!" Axel juggled the burning roses, frantically smacking at the flames in a completely useless panic.

"_Aguamenti!_" Roxas called quickly, shooting water over the flames, then quickly whispering "_Deletrius_," and erasing the evidence of the disaster. Wide green eyes stared at him as Roxas stared back with a _you bleeding idiot_ look – but neither one spoke for a moment. Both held their breath, listening for any indication that Madam Pince had heard them. When, after a full minute, no one arrived to chastise them, Roxas released his breath in a sigh. "What on earth is wrong with you?" He whispered harshly. "Why would you set a fire in the library?"

Axel winced. "I didn't think about that…"

Blue eyes rolled. "Of course you didn't. Well, kindly remember where we _are_, and don't get us in any trouble."

Mumbling incoherent complaints, Axel returned to his book. He popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth, pouting. Roxas sighed and set about trying to ignore him. Axel could really try his patience at times…

"_Flagrate._" The whispered word was spoken moments before a warm golden light washed over them. Roxas glanced up in surprise to see the tip of Axel's wand putting the final curve on the tail of a "y" – "_Sorry_" was written in flame in the air between them, Axel watching him with a sheepish smile between the blazing letters.

His momentary alarm – and shock that Axel had not learned his lesson at _all_ – faded when Roxas realized nothing was burning this time. He relaxed, then couldn't help smiling at the silly gesture. Axel brightened at once, seeing the smile, and then waved the air clear and began writing again.

A name… _Axel_.

Another name below it…_ Roxas._

Then a little plus symbol between them…and the wand outlined a big, burning heart around the two names. Roxas fought back a grin, biting his own lip. Then he lifted his wand with an aloof expression and murmured calmly, "_Finite incantatem_." The flames died in midair, the light vanishing with them. Unfortunately, he couldn't wipe the silly grin off Axel's face quite so easily…and Axel kept watching him with a dreamy glaze to his eyes.

Roxas sighed. Glanced up. Leaned over and kissed Axel quick on the cheek. Then he went back to his book and ignored the giddy young wizard.

A few minutes of page-turning later, Axel whispered again, "Hey, look at this one."

"Hmm?" Roxas leaned over to where he tapped the page beside a spell. It read, _Engorgio._ Roxas looked up blankly. Axel grinned wickedly at him.

"I wonder what fun things we could do with _that_."

Turning red, Roxas shoved a hand against Axel's face, throwing him back into a bookshelf.

~o~


	100. Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore

**Author's Note:** Here's a look at the view, if you're interested. ;) http: / / panoramicearth. com/5368/Florence/Florence_Cathedral_-_View_from_Cupola

**Prompt:** Axel and Roxas are visiting Florence, and they go to the top of the Duomo. (For binchan)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore**

Inside the ancient cathedral's baptistery, everything was hushed. The smallest sounds echoed – every footstep on the marble floor, every whisper of awe at the brilliant, incredibly detailed mosaic ceiling. Even Axel finally shut up for a while – no more constant, "Wow, Roxas, look at this!" or "How the heck did they _build_ this?" The baptistery was just too much for words.

Standing side by side in the front, Roxas was the first to speak, in a hushed voice. "You know…standing here like this…you can't help feeling so tiny. Not just physically…I mean, like, the thought of all the people who came through here for hundreds of years – babies born and baptized here, only to grow up and bring _their _babies here, and on and on…it's like this place _connects_ people, in this timeless thing called our _humanity_. You can't help feeling kind of…awed."

Nodding slowly, Axel just stared. "Uh huh."

Several more minutes of reverent silence followed as they took in the magnitude of the artistry in the cathedral. Finally, Axel asked, "Wanna go up on the roof now?"

Glancing sideways, Roxas asked, "You mean the Cupola?"

"Yes. That. The really tall round roof." Axel nodded sagely. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sure." They headed to the stairs.

Four hundred and sixty-three steps later – Axel tried to count, until he got confused and then winded, and ended up with Roxas dragging him by the hand to the top – they made it out to the circular platform overlooking Florence.

Eyes wide as saucers, Axel backed up against the stone wall, as far away from the tiny, completely useless-looking railing that separated them from the steeply-sloped red tile roof and a 100 meter drop to the street. Roxas didn't even pay attention to the crushing iron grip on his hand. He just stared out over the city – red roofs stretching out under a beautiful blue sky, all the way to the surrounding hills in the distance. "This is amazing. Look at this _view_. It's practically an aerial look at Florence. Axel, are you _seeing_ this?"

He glanced back at the guy still squeezing his hand half to death. Axel's eyes were locked onto the edge of the walkway around the circular roof. He swallowed. "Brilliant." His voice sounded hoarse.

Roxas shook his head. "Weren't you the one who wanted to come up here?"

"Hmm? Me? Nope."

Roxas grinned. "Okay, well, we're _here_ now, and you need to prove to me that I'm dating a _man_, so come on," he gently tugged Axel's hand. "One step…there we go…"

"Oh God I'm gonna fall…I'm…_ugh_," Axel's face was white, and he looked like he was feeling sick. Roxas grabbed his other hand.

"You're not gonna fall, Axel, calm down…"

"I need to just…hang on." Axel lowered himself slowly to the ground, dragging Roxas down with him until they were sitting down and looking out over Florence.

"Better?"

Axel sighed. "A little." He finally started to release some of the killing pressure on Roxas' hands, and managed a nervous look out over the city, rather than at the edge of the roof. "Wow…okay, that's beautiful."

"Told you," Roxas smiled and patted his back, then rubbed gently. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Axel relaxed another degree.

"Wanna try standing up again?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Roxas tried not to laugh, but his huge smile was a bit obvious anyway. Axel noticed it, but he didn't even offer a defense. He'd probably have a lot of excuses thought up once they got back down those four hundred and sixty-three stairs again, but for now, he wasn't quite up for the banter.

So they just looked out over the red-roofed city of Florence, taking in the view.

~o~


	101. A Very Merry Unbirthday

**Author's Note:** Cue the OOCness! XD

**Prompt:** Alice in Wonderland with Axel as the Mad Hatter and Roxas as Alice. (For Eveak)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**A Very Merry Unbirthday**

Down the wandering, winding, wayward-waltzing path, Roxas put one foot in front of another. Then, finding that this brought him forward rather than back – and he _had_ been told the only way to go was forward – Roxas tried it again, changing feet and putting the rear one in front for a change. His feet seemed fond of the process of alteration, so he kept on with that for quite some time. It was certainly a far more progressive sort of activity than standing still and watching the trees think about the sky.

It was his left foot that brought him into the little yard beyond the wooden gate, and so Roxas blamed his left foot, ever after that, for the maddest party of his life.

"Oh! No no no nonononono!" A gangly man in a purple suit with wild red hair and a massive hat on his head came crawling out from under the near end of a table that went so far Roxas couldn't see the far end. However, it must be said he didn't try for very long, because the purple-suited man had him by the shoulders in an instant. "No, what are you doing? You must not stand about staring! That's no way to behave at a party! It makes you into a wallflower, and I am most deathly allergic to pollen!" At that, the man's words halted for a bit of punctuation – not a period or a comma, but a resounding, ear-splitting sneeze. "You see!" He continued, pulling out an orange handkerchief and blowing his nose…and then blowing his handkerchief away to vanish under the table. "You must hurry up and stop being a wallflower at once! _Have some tea!_"

"Tea?" Roxas blinked, then did it again when a little pink cup filled with steaming brown liquid appeared before his face. "Oh thank you, I would love some tea…"

"Would you?" The man questioned absently, ushering Roxas to the near end of the table to sit down and give his feet a chance to be forgotten. "I dare say that wouldn't be wise, unless you think the tea is certain to love you back, and how can it? You haven't even been introduced!"

"Oh…well I'm Roxas," Roxas spoke toward the tea, and the man cut in there.

"Are you? _Roxas?_ Really? _You_ are _Roxas?_" His nose bumped into Roxas' nose and stayed stuck there, because Roxas was already leaning as far back as his chair would let him. _Devilishly unhelpful chair._

He blinked again – his eyelids would get tired soon – and green eyes copied each beat, blinking together with him. "I _am_ Roxas…yes. Who are you?"

A huge, vacant grin spread over the man's face. "I am the Mad Axel…I mean I'm the Axel Hat…no no, the Hat's Madder, Axel, Axel, Hat of Mads, _Madness in Hats, Axel!_"

The Mad Axel said all this from his perch on the near end of the table – Roxas had stopped believing in the far end, and the far end felt very lonely – and his nose remained pressed to Roxas' nose, the two sniffers clearly engaged in a conspiracy to become the first nose with four nostrils in history. Roxas continued trying to back away, as he wished to keep his nose to himself, and it was very difficult to drink tea like this. "Ah…it's a pleasure to meet you…Axel."

"_Mad with hats!_ Memorize your hats, my lad!" Axel pointed a finger in Roxas' face – which was a tight squeeze with his own face already in that space.

"Mad with Hats, Axel. Charmed," Roxas corrected himself politely. For he was always polite, in every circumstance, and every circumstance had been quite delighted, so far.

"The pleasure is all mine," a wild grin all but split his face in half. "So _pray_ tell me more exceedingly _pleasurable_ things. Such as how a personage – one such as you, and going by the name of Roxas, as you do – has come to find himself _here_, with one such as me, the Maddest of Axel Hats!"

"Well I…"

"Start at the beginning!" The Mad Axel interrupted.

"Of course…"

"And when you come to the end, _stop!_"

"Naturally. So as I was saying…"

"_Clean cup, clean cup! Move down, move down, move down!_"

Before Roxas knew what was happening – and even more after he knew it – Axel grabbed his wrist and yanked him up, dragging him three seats down to another place and pushing Roxas into a new chair, a little blue teacup shoved into his hands – this time filled with red tea.

"Now then, my lad…something seems to be…_troubling_ you. _Do_ tell me all about it." As he finished this command, Axel sat himself comfortably in Roxas' lap. He threw his legs over one chair arm and his shoulders over the other and began to swallow large quantities of tea.

Setting his teacup down on Axel's stomach, Roxas began, "Well I was trying to find my way _forward_, you know…"

"I _do?_" Axel sat up straight, grinning at him.

"Ah, I suppose…and as I was…"

"_Why_ is a raven like a writing desk?" Axel suddenly purred – directly in his ear.

Roxas frowned thoughtfully. His upset frown was at a previous appointment. "Well…let me think…"

Humming deep in his throat, Axel the Mad twisted himself around in the chair until he was straddling Roxas lap, his hands making a detailed exploration of Roxas' ribs, while his nose seemed to be examining Roxas' neck for a particular scent. "Thinking is absolutely necessary," he purred. "Always keep some handy. I have mine next to the jam…" His body arched against Roxas' in a slow press, as if this made the location of Axel's jam and thoughts clearer.

Roxas, however, was still pondering the question. Softly repeating, he murmured, "Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?"

Jumping, Axel grabbed at his face, "Why is a _what?_"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Eyes rolling back in his head, an absolutely _burning_ smile spread over Axel's face – defying fire codes in any world that had them – and his voice took on the growl of a famished panther waiting for his tea. "Oh, you absolutely _mad_ young fellow. Have some _tea!_"

But rather than offer Roxas another cup, Axel poured himself a mouthful straight from the pot – and then proceeded to pour his mouthful into Roxas' mouth without any cuppish intervention. Roxas, rather taken aback at being taken amouth, blinked a bit more before his eyelids decided they'd had enough for the day and just fell shut, exhausted.

And Roxas ends the story there, every time he tells it, because he is always polite in every circumstance, and has yet to meet with any circumstance where it would be polite to talk about what followed.

~o~


	102. The World That Wasn't Fun

**Author's Note:** Happy Thanksgiving, American-types! 8D

**Prompt:** I would like to see another canon-verse drabble. Something where Axel and Roxas want to find the time to be alone but continuously get interrupted or sent on missions and there's just no time to be together. (For elegant-chaos)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**The World That Wasn't Fun**

A hand reached out and grabbed Roxas as he passed a side hallway, and the next thing he knew, his back was against the sterile white wall and Axel's tongue was in his mouth. "I thought you'd never get back from that stupid mission…" Number Eight half-growled, half-moaned against his lips.

"Mmh, ahh! Ax – ahh, Axel we can't, I…" But Roxas' attempt to speak was cut off there as gloved hands raked though his hair, angling his head so that Axel could completely dominate his mouth. All Roxas could do was squirm between the wall and the solid heat of Axel's body.

"Sorry to interrupt," a dull voice spoke over them. "So this is why you're late, Number Thirteen."

Axel broke away from kissing Roxas to glare at Saïx. Roxas gasped, "I was trying to tell you…I just got summoned for a new mission."

"_Another_ new mission?" Axel almost screamed at Number Seven. "He _just got back _from a _week_ wandering around Deep Jungle, killing _stupid little monkeys_. Can't he get a day off? Or like, an _hour?_ Or even half an hour! Come on!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Saïx arched an eyebrow. "Your motives for requesting free time for him are highly questionable. Thirteen doesn't _need_ rest, and you are surely not trying to convince me that you would give him a chance to rest even if I did allow him free time."

Axel barred his teeth, preparing to growl back, but Roxas cut in first, "That's a fine assumption, that _he's_ the one who decides if I rest or not. Why don't you go lick the Superior's boots for a few hours, _Senpai?_"

Without cracking his bland expression – although his left eye may have twitched momentarily – Saïx droned on, "Unfortunately, the Superior's boots are clean, and I'm sending you, Thirteen, to Olympus Coliseum. Your mission is to defeat the Platinum Match and bring your trophy back here."

Jaw hanging open in shock, Roxas didn't even know what to say to that. Axel was the one who bit off each word through clenched teeth. "What. The _bleeding hell_. Does he need. To do that for?"

Saïx blinked. "For the Organization."

"That's the stupidest, most incredibly lame bullshi-"

"I have absolutely no intention of-"

"And _you_, Eight, are to go to Atlantica and purge the entire world of Heartless." Saïx didn't bat an eye.

"_What?_" Axel really was yelling now. "That will take _months!_"

Not listening to a word, Saïx extended both hands, portals appearing on each side. "Superior's orders," he intoned. "Eight…Thirteen." Each hand pointed to a portal.

Groaning from the bottom of his soul, Roxas pushed against Axel to get away from the wall, then turned toward his portal. He was half tempted to take Saïx on instead – _With Axel, together we can probably kill him…_ But in the end, he just met Axel's eyes across the short space between them. Pure misery and aching hunger were written on Axel's face, as clearly as the frustrated yearning in Roxas' own eyes.

"Knock 'em dead – _completely dead_. _Quickly_."

Axel reached across, ignoring Saïx entirely, and cupped Roxas' face, pulling him close for a fast, hard kiss. They broke, gasping against each other's lips. "_Win_." Axel's voice was feral. "Just…_win._"

Then the portals swallowed them, and Roxas was in Olympia.

~o~

A few days later, as Roxas was taking a recess from the Hades cup – and the endless, tedious battles with Heartless, Heartless, and more Heartless – he was surprised by a hand suddenly clamping over his mouth from behind. The next thing he knew, the bright stadium had vanished and he was in a distant underworld cavern – tumbling on the ground, tangled up with someone he didn't recognize at first. Not until he was kissed, anyway.

"Mmmm-Axel!" He pulled back to stare and make sure he was right. "What are you doing…_ahhh!_" Axel was sucking furiously at his neck. "…d-doing…here?"

"I'm not here," Axel's voice was muffled by Roxas' skin, his hands working rapidly to shed black fabric.

"Mmmm, nngh, yes…" Roxas spread his legs the minute Axel's hands went in that direction. He was _dying _for this… "Nnnh…you don't…smell right," he panted. "You smell…salty."

Skin against skin, Axel growled, "Atlantica. I hate that place. Shut up." Then he made sure Roxas didn't keep reminding him of their unpleasant missions – by clamping his mouth over Roxas' parted lips.

Roxas had meant to be on a fifteen-minute break. He forfeited the tournament if he took longer – unfortunately, Roxas didn't return for two hours, and then he was in no condition to fight for the rest of the day. He had to restart from the beginning, and Axel had given the Heartless a much-needed chance to regroup in his absence, but neither of them regretted one second of it.

~o~


	103. A Curious Cat

**Author's Note: **You guys deserve every bit of this for keeping PK in fifth so far. Never forget it. :D**  
**

**Prompt:** An AU where they're both anthro cats in an urban setting. I'm secretly wishing for kittyboy smut. (For awesomeness890)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**A Curious Cat**

The city wasn't _their_ city, but they had to live in it. The city, for the most part, belonged to the Humans and their Dogs. The Cats sometimes found a way to walk in the daylight, if they were willing to let a Human have them, but most Cats didn't care to be Owned. So they kept to the shadows and walked the night, scavenging food from those who were not well-guarded. Cat theft was so common and had been a way of life for so long that Cats were considered universal criminals, a race of outlaws unless they were Made Tame and Owned. But most Cats would rather be hunted all their lives than wear a Collar.

Roxas crept through the dark alleyway, golden ears flicking back and forth on top of his head as he listened to the shadows. He had successfully stolen a good dinner tonight, and _should_ have been making his way swiftly and directly back to his hideaway home. Unfortunately, the moon was full tonight, providing filtering silver beams through the tall buildings, more than enough light for Roxas' slitted pupils to see by. But the full moon brought more than light, and Roxas' golden tail flicked restlessly as he prowled through the alleyways of the city, a restless fire in his blood. His body was screaming at him, going mad with an unbearable urge – he wanted to _mate_.

Yet every Cat Roxas passed in the shadows infuriated him – he hissed at them, driving them away, swatting out at them if they didn't move quickly enough. The full moon made Cats fight, fight or make love, and Roxas was more inclined to fight. When the moon was full, he usually didn't return to his little home in the abandoned attic until he'd torn the fur off a few ears.

Tonight, he was rapidly losing his sanity to that impulse again, and soon, he would surely attack any Cat he saw…but first, he turned down the narrowest, darkest alley he had seen lately – then he froze. Deep in the darkness, he felt movement. Heard breathing.

He hissed, and the moonlight from the alley opening mirrored off of two eyes that opened and stared in his direction. Ears flattening against his head, Roxas hissed again, and a matching hiss came from the darkness, and he snapped.

The shape that sprang toward him was a blur, but Roxas matched its speed and dodged, then flew forward in an attack of his own, claws tearing at flesh as he landed on top of the other Cat. They rolled together, one over the other, stopping just before tumbling out of the alley, and Roxas found himself on top. His arms and legs were grappling with the other Cat, struggling to keep him down, and Roxas tore out with his teeth, diving for the throat…only to meet a forearm thrown up in defense. He bit, and his eyes locked with his opponent, moonlight falling on them both and showing him the other Cat clearly.

Bright red ears lay flat against long red hair, piercing green eyes stared into his own, fangs barred in a growl…and the scent of pheromones and sweat from his body struck Roxas full in face. Roxas growled back, tensing his jaw to add pressure to the other Cat's arm – still riding the desire to _kill _more strongly than anything else for the moment. A jerk from the other Cat's body – an effort to escape. A matching tension in Roxas – holding him in place. Heartbeats racing and breaths panting – and more and more of the unknown Cat's scent filled his senses with each moment.

Dark pupils widened in vivid green eyes, expanding into round circles. Roxas felt his own eyes roll back in his head, but he was already too far gone to care – drunk and dizzy with the scent of the red Cat and his own wild need to mate.

His jaws relaxed, releasing the Cat's arm, and when they growled and moved again, this time it was with the same purpose, the same desire. Roxas threw his body against the red Cat, arching and rubbing himself over the large, solid body beneath him, feeling urgent hands tearing at his clothing. He writhed under the touch and mewled. The red Cat rolled them over, throwing Roxas onto his back and pinning him. Roxas curled his body up around the other Cat, undulating feverishly and hearing, as if from far away, the tearing sounds as they both lost patience with their clothing.

His mouth was claimed in a possessive, demanding kiss, and Roxas surrendered willingly, shoving his hips up against the other Cat and feeling the wet slip of skin on skin. With very little warning, then, the other Cat gripped his hips and lifted them, entering and _taking_ his body with a fast, deep thrust. Roxas scratched, arching off the ground, his voice fluctuating between kittenish mewls and bestial, ravenous growls. His new mate ravished him eagerly, and Roxas did all he could to urge him on, pull him deeper, and drive him beyond all semblance of control.

It wasn't hard. The red Cat went absolutely feral shortly after they joined, and their mating spun wildly out of control. They reached completion quickly, having burned too hot for their own bodies, and their voices echoed off the alley walls as they released.

Afterward, the night was a drugged dream, swirling around Roxas, who merely lay there, limp, and let the bliss of satisfaction wash through him almost endlessly. He had no care to rise, no more urge to fight, only a perfect pleasure radiating through his entire body.

Distantly, he supposed that he would rouse himself when the other Cat left – it was their way, as Cats, to remain solitary, even from the ones they mated. Still, he knew he'd find his mate again – no matter where either of them went in the city, he would be able to catch the scent of his mate and find him, when he wished to. That was enough.

However, when his mate rose, he startled Roxas into awareness when he bent and lifted the smaller Cat. Roxas tensed, but before he could protest at being carried, a warning growl resonated through the Cat's chest and into his body…and Roxas fell still. And he remained still, waiting – only to find himself taken through a narrow tunnel at the end of that same alleyway…and into a small hideaway much like his own. Filled with his mate's scent.

Blinking at the red Cat, Roxas could think of nothing to say. He could not find words to question the Cat for bringing a new mate home immediately – it was simply _not done_, and the Cat must know that. As he continued to wonder, his mate lowered him onto a comfortable nest of blankets – his own bed. Then he bent his head and began to lick at Roxas' skin, dragging a warm tongue over his body with delicious slowness. Roxas' heart rate jumped upward again, but he still stared at his mate in amazement. His body reacted with yearning to the promised pleasure, but his mind did not understand such behavior from a Cat. What kind of person had Roxas given himself to?

As if in answer, green eyes locked on his own again, and the red Cat softly spoke for the first time.

"I'm Axel."

"Roxas," he answered breathlessly.

And, for the time being, nothing more needed to be said.

~o~


	104. Sentimental Value

**Author's Note: **OMG FIVE MORE DAYS! If we stay in 5th I will SO make it worth y'alls wonderful votes. WILL. :D**  
**

**Prompt:** Axel comes really close to forgetting his and Roxas' first anniversary as boyfriends. (For AngelBaby555)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Sentimental Value**

With a large yawn, Axel stretched as he got up from the TV – his cell phone was ringing, and he'd left it in the kitchen. Checking the display, he saw that it was Roxas. "Hey there," he answered, stifling another yawn.

"Hey, you," Roxas' voice purred through the line. Axel instantly straightened, perking up a bit.

"Hey, you," He mimicked, wondering what Roxas was up to. Thoughts of phone sex while Roxas was still at the office immediately popped into his mind, making his body go all tingly.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm getting off about half an hour early today…so I'll be home around 4:30." Still purring.

_Are we going to have wild and crazy sex then?_ He thought, but all he said, through his growing grin, was, "Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm. I just wanted to you know, so I didn't interrupt while you were still getting…_ready_."

_That_ sounded _very_ promising, although Axel wasn't sure what he would have been getting ready _for_. Had he missed something that meant today was a lovemaking day? _That_ didn't sound like him at _all_.

"So I'll see you at 4:30?" Still softly purring.

Axel put on a grin, in spite of his confusion, and answered, "Yeah. See you then."

"Kay. Happy Anniversary…_Lover_."

Axel's stomach dropped into his shoes with a _plop_. He was already searching for the calendar as he hung up. _What's today, what's today? Oh…shit!_ Exactly one year ago _today_ had been the day he'd waited outside Roxas' door with a dozen roses and a desperate plea for a date…and Roxas had _finally_ said yes, after months of flirting, and making Axel want him like crazy, and then giving him _nothing_. And then they'd gone to Chipotle for burritos and Cheesecake Factory for cheesecake, and Axel hadn't eaten much because Roxas had been playing footsie, and Roxas hadn't eaten much either – but Axel didn't find out he was nervous until weeks later – and then he'd taken Roxas home and there had been that ridiculously awkward pause on the front doorstep before they both worked up the nerve to kiss goodnight…and then Axel's tongue had somehow gotten lost in Roxas' mouth…and Roxas had moaned and clung to him as he shoved the young man's back up against the doorpost…and they'd tumbled inside and gone a little bit crazy. And the end result was that Axel woke up the next morning in Roxas' bed, naked, both of them sporting a lot of bite marks and bruises, Roxas with a terribly sore ass and Axel with a strained lower back – and both of them pretty famished.

It hadn't been what either of them had meant to do, but, for better or worse, that was their first date and the start of their relationship. One year ago. _Today_.

For thirty seconds, Axel was frozen in the kitchen, his mind a blank of pure panic.

Then, he sprang to life. The time! Clock, clock…3:30. He had one hour. _One hour. Okay. Romantic ideas. Now!_ Too late to get a reservation at the upscale restaurant in town. Too late to book a dinner cruise down on the harbor. Too late to get theater tickets, unless he wanted to buy them from a hawker on the doorstep, and then Roxas would know. His mind raced through all the romantic ideas he could come up with even as he sprinted to his room and started cleaning himself up with a frantic speed.

He needed something romantic, but quick. And hopefully _so_ romantic Roxas wouldn't notice that it was quick.

The answer came in a flash of pure Axel Genius. _Yes. That's it._ He made a quick phone call. Placed a quick order. Dashed out the door.

In a mad drive around town, he managed to get to Chipotle, order his and Roxas' favorites, run over to the Cheesecake Factory and pick up the cheesecake he'd called to place an order for – which just meant he had them wrap up one of the ones they had, to speed up his pickup of the dessert – and then a sprint into a Wal-Mart for an armload of candles and all the roses they had in stock.

Then it was home again – set out dinner, put the cheesecake in the fridge, make sure the table looked nice – candles – and then quickly clean up around the house and set up the bedroom – candles, candles, and more candles, and the wholesale slaughter of a couple dozen roses. Their petals were strewn over the battlefield. It was a dark day for the roses, but Axel didn't have time to care.

He had to get dressed, and he only had a split second to debate over whether to wear a suit or just dress up in a turtleneck or something. He went with the suit, even if it was a little overly classy for Chipotle at home, because he knew Roxas liked the way he looked in one, and suits could be a lot of fun to take off, and maybe he could even strip for Roxas, if he wanted.

With minutes left, he hid the evidence of his last-minute efforts, put on some soft music, and lit every candle as fast as he could without burning himself – no one ever said Axel couldn't handle a little fire. Hearing Roxas at the front door, he took a deep breath and made his appearance at the door to the front room, leaning insinuatingly against the door frame and eying Roxas with his suavest grin.

"Hey, you," he purred.

Roxas had noticed the table, and his eyes went from that to Axel's suit, an appreciative light sparkling in them. "Hey," he grinned. "What's the occasion?"

Axel strolled over and pulled Roxas into his arms. "Happy anniversary," he smiled, and bent down to gently kiss his lover. Roxas hummed happily and met his kiss.

"Happy anniversary. I have something for you," Roxas purred.

"Oh yeah?" All the effort was suddenly feeling absolutely worth it. "What's that?"

A naughty wink. "I'll _show_ you. _Later._"

Axel didn't know exactly what Roxas had in mind, but right then and there, he knew he'd never forget another anniversary. _Ever_.

~o~


	105. My Guitar Gently Weeps Part 1

**Author's Note:** Of course, you can imagine whatever you want, but Quinton Flynn is not and never HAS been the voice of Axel in my mind, so don't expect me to share your mental pictures if he's in them. XD

Songs and lyrics all not mine. Most especially, "My Whole Life Long" belongs to DeYarmond Edison, pure genius. 8D

**Prompt:** something sexy with a tattooed/pierced Axel, a guitar, and a music-enthusiast Roxas. (For moon-finder)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**My Guitar Gently Weeps 1  
**

Roxas didn't drink coffee. He drank tea, hot chocolate, wine, beer, _occasionally_ spiced rum, orange juice, grape juice, grapefruit juice, water, chai anything, and ginger ale if he was sick, but not coffee or anything caffeinated. So his presence in the coffee shop would have made no sense to anyone who knew him – until they saw the guy playing the guitar.

A skinny guy with crazy red hair, torn jeans, and a faded t-shirt. Dark diamonds permanently etched under his eyes were only a small part of the guy's ink. He had sleeve tattoos on both arms – patterns of black and red and gold, flames, blades, wheels, symbols that clearly meant something, but only the wearer could explain what. He had a few bits of metal in each ear, two over one eyebrow, and probably more…elsewhere. He had a guitar in his lap and a microphone to his lips, and he plucked the strings and sang in a voice that made you wonder if you'd ever _really_ heard "Stairway to Heaven" before.

Roxas had just been walking by when he caught sight of the guy through the window. Within a minute, he had something chai in his hand and was sitting in the coffee shop, eyes riveted to the singer. He had never heard such a beautiful voice, ever. And Roxas should know. He'd listened to a thousand guys pluck a guitar. He heard every band there was to hear – once, at least. He _loved_ music, but he had an unfortunately critical ear, and very little of what he heard satisfied him. Half the musicians on any given stage – big or small – handled their instruments like amateurs. The other half, those who were at least competent with a guitar, often had untrained or just plain unpleasant voices. It took a unique blend of natural talent, training, and thousands of hours of practice to produce the kind of musician Roxas actually would come back to hear again and again.

This guy was that kind of musician.

His voice was mellow and rich, and he carried a tune with effortless perfection. His long fingers moved over the guitar like he knew it better than his own body – to say _like a lover_ was cliché, and probably insufficient. Roxas had never had a lover who touched him with that combination of familiarity, confidence, skill, and tenderness. He wondered how many hours and years it took for this guy to_ know_ his instrument so well. Then he wondered how many hours and years it would take to know a lover like that.

There were fliers on the tables – the coffee shop must have let the guy put them out before his show. Roxas picked one up – it had a schedule of upcoming appearances, as well as the guitarist's name. _Axel. _ He quietly folded the flier and tucked it into his pocket, then texted the person he'd been on his way to meet, apologizing and cancelling until another day. After that, he sat in the coffee shop until the end of the performance, watching the man play.

~o~

Roxas was at every show after that, quietly sitting somewhere with a good view, listening and giving his full attention to the beautiful sound of Axel's music. He didn't go up to him afterward and start up a conversation – he just kept his eyes fixed intently on him the whole time. At the second show, Axel looked up and caught him staring – their eyes met, and the guitarist smiled, just a little. But Roxas didn't look away for even a moment. He held Axel's gaze until it dropped back to the guitar, soft amusement still shining from under dark lashes Roxas would swear he could see, even from the audience.

It happened again and again from then on. Eye contact during a show, in the middle of a song…but nothing else. Roxas never introduced himself, and Axel never went looking for him afterward. But he _did_ begin to make eye contact at some very noteworthy moments. Roxas couldn't help his small smile when Axel's eyes found his just as he sang, _"There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight." _And the gaze was much more than brief eye contact when he sang, with a smile, _"And the first I saw your face, I want to know, what's your name? Yes you know who I am, and I want to know who you are…"_

Moments like those were pure temptation. Roxas had told himself he wasn't going to do anything. He admired the man's music, and he didn't want to start something with him that might end messily and prevent him from ever being able to enjoy that beautiful voice again. But at the same time, when he felt Axel calling to him like that, those worries would desert him in a moment, and all Roxas could see ahead of him was a long life filled with beautiful music and the most perfect lover he could ever wish for. He ached for the day when he and Axel would have been together for so many years that those knowing hands would touch him in the most perfect way, without a moment's hesitation or uncertainty, because Axel would _know_ _him_.

He never wanted a fling, not even once. From the first time he listened to the man sing, Roxas wanted _forever_. He held back because he knew what musicians could be like – hell, what _most_ _people_ were like – and he wasn't interested in anything less than everything.

The crowd was unusually small at the tiny little café on the night Axel answered his unspoken question. There were a few other people in the room, but they vanished into the shadows when Axel looked into his eyes and sang. And the words hinted at the same desire Roxas was feeling, but more than that, the warm but serious smile in those eyes let him know that Axel meant him to hear exactly what he _did_ hear.

_Lawn is green and under a mist_

_And the first rains pounded the ground_

_And just now I'm old enough for a kiss_

_So I'm headed for your tongue_

_It's gonna burn, it's gonna be, it might open up and let me see_

_You got your whole life long_

_To live your whole life long_

_And when your whole life is gone_

_And your whole life's just a song…_

When it was time to go, Roxas didn't go. The few people who remained departed when the waitress announced ten minutes to closing. Axel thanked everyone and began packing up. Roxas let the waitress take his cup, but he stayed in his seat, eyes following the musician. Axel slung his guitar over his back, picked up his duffel bag and his amp, and headed to the door. Halfway there, he stopped and looked over at Roxas, who still sat watching from a few feet away.

It was just a little smile. A little tip of the head as if to say, _Coming?_ And Roxas smiled too, and stood, and followed him out.

~o~


	106. You Only Love Once

**Author's Note: **Oh, the travesty. XD

**Prompt:** Bond, James Bond. Axel, Roxas, expensive cars, money, smex, DRAMA. (For CoconutHero)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**You Only Love Once**

The glittering lights from the casinos turned the night into a sinful kind of daylight under the black sky. Thousands of dollars were turned into piles and piles of chips, gambled, lost, and regathered to the bank again. Alcohol flowed freely, soothing the sting for the countless losers, and sequins sparkled on barely-clad showgirls – the eye-catching glitter that made every man feel like a king while the corporate powers made him a beggar.

A jet-black Ferrari pulled up in front of the MGM Grand, and the valet got out, holding the door for a man who emerged from the casino with a determined stride. From his fiery red head to his polished toe, he was immaculately clad in a black Armani suit. He was about to step into the waiting car when the doors burst open behind him, and a slender blond dashed out of the casino after him. His thin body was draped in a silky, dark blue dress, his high heels matched, and his youthful throat was draped in ropes of diamonds. "Wait!" he called, and the man in the suit turned back, pausing until the dress-clad young man rushed into his arms. "Don't do this, Axel," he panted. "Please…for me, I'm begging you!"

But Axel gently pushed the boy away by his shoulders. "You know I don't have a choice, Roxas. Xemnas won't stand for Riku's behavior, and Sora was the one who got himself mixed up in this, willingly."

"He didn't understand what it all meant!" Roxas threw himself against Axel's body again, blue eyes filled with tears. "Please, he's my brother, just let them go!"

The torment flickered in green depths too, but Axel's expression remained stiff. "I have my orders, baby. If I don't bring Riku back to Xemnas…" He shook his head. "He knows who you are. He knows what you mean to me. And even _I_ can't hide you from him." He cupped the young man's face. "I have to do this. I can't face the thought of life without your eyes."

Tears slipped down Roxas' face. "But Xemnas will kill them! How can you expect me to fall back into your arms again if you do this? You'll always be the man who killed my brother. I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" He sobbed against the soft, brushed satin of Axel's lapel.

Clutching the smaller body against his own, Axel's rough voice demanded, "Then love me now. Love me for one last moment, baby." And he crushed his lips over Roxas' mouth, tasting his tears and answering them with all the burning passion Axel secretly harbored for him. Then he broke away, leaving the young man gasping. "Love me just a little longer, because I'd rather live with your hate than let you die."

The he released the boy at last, and slid behind the wheel of the car. The valet closed the door between them.

"Why?" Roxas sobbed, heartbroken, for they would be enemies when he saw his lover again.

Leaning his arm on the car door, Axel simply answered, "Because that's the kind of man I am, baby." Then he shifted the car into gear and stepped on the gas, and the engine revved and the car shot away from the curb, the casino, and the blond called Roxas – the love of his life, who he was losing forever.

~o~


	107. Once Upon a Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:** So this time the cake is ALMOST a lie, but it's in there. Don't blink, you'll miss it. XD

**Prompt:** Fantasy. And a wedding cake. (For Darkpriestess9990)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Once Upon a Happily Ever After**

Drenched in blood and sweat, the heroic knight returned to the castle. The dragon's head was on a makeshift cart being dragged behind his faithful servant's horse. The knight rode his loyal black stallion over the drawbridge of the castle as proudly as when he had ridden forth, his armor gleaming in the sun. He might not look so beautiful now, but triumph made him even more a hero, and the villagers cheered twice as loud for his return as they had for his departure.

In the grand hall, the knight knelt before the king. "Your Majesty, I have slain the dragon who plagued your land. Here is its head." The servant brought forth the gory prize.

The noble king nodded, smiling and sighing in relief. "Sir Roxas, you have saved my kingdom. No one would ever have expected this from a wandering knight with no heritage in this land. Though you are a stranger to us, you have risked your life to free us, and I cannot think of a single thing in my kingdom I would withhold from you. Name your reward, and you shall have it, brave knight."

From where he knelt before the king, Roxas stood and looked up, boldness entering his sea-blue gaze. "Then, Your Majesty, I would ask for the hand of your son, Prince Axel, in marriage."

All eyes in the court immediately shot to the crown prince, who sat beside his father. Prince Axel stared at the gallant knight, his eyes wide, a broad smile trembling on his lips. For a long moment, he and the knight just stared at each other in the silence of the court. Then, Axel turned to the king. "Father…" he whispered, and the king could see in an instant the eager plea in his son's eyes.

"Hmmm," he frowned thoughtfully. "It is a high price you ask of me, Sir Roxas. Prince Axel is my only heir, as you well know."

"It is not my intention to rob the prince of his crown, Your Majesty," Roxas answered in a decisive tone. "I am fully willing to become his support, as your most honored Queen is yours."

Arching an eyebrow at this, the king mused, "It is a most uncommon request. What do you think, my dear?"

The Queen, on his other side, looked to her husband and then her son. "I cannot say. Perhaps we should leave the decision to our son. He can choose for himself if he would like to have this noble knight for his queen."

The king hummed again, then nodded. He announced to the court, "Sir Roxas, I have no objection to your request. Whether my son accepts you, however, is for him to decide."

Roxas immediately faced Prince Axel, who had already jumped to his feet. "I accept!" he shouted for the whole court to hear. "I accept Sir Roxas' hand in marriage!"

Beaming, Roxas took an involuntary step forward before he remembered himself and halted. Bowing, he spoke as seriously as possible through his smile, "I am most grateful, Your Highness. Your Majesties," he addressed the king and queen, "as a stranger in your court and a suitor to your son, my marriage is entirely in your hands."

"You have already provided a more worthy dowry than this kingdom has seen in a thousand years. We will celebrate your union in one week, if it pleases you."

"It pleases me exceedingly well."

"And I," Axel added.

"Very well," the king concluded. "Sir Roxas, we will give you leave now to refresh yourself in your chambers. This evening, you will be the guest of honor at a banquet, where we will celebrate your victory and the betrothal of our son!" A cheer rose up from the court, and Roxas bowed and departed.

~o~

For the entire week that he was engaged, Roxas found it almost impossible to find even a moment to speak to Axel. The great irony for him was that he had been able to speak with the prince quite often before riding out to slay the dragon, but now as the intended bride, he could hardly even meet with his fiancé. The most words they were permitted to speak to each other did not come until the wedding, when they repeated their vows – _To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, from this time forth, until forever._

The reception was a grand celebration. Indeed, it would last for another week, with feasting every night – the marriage of the crown prince was naturally a great event, but the recent deliverance from the deadly dragon gave the people even greater joy, and Prince Axel's marriage would surely be remembered for many years to come as one of the happiest times the kingdom had ever known.

The sugar-coated cake was so large that, once cut, there was a slice for every soul in attendance at the reception – and the invitation to Axel and Roxas' wedding had been open to the entire kingdom. The newlyweds fed each other slices of the sweet cake, adoring smiles on both of their faces. Amidst the cheers, Axel bent to whisper in his bride's ear, "My heart nearly broke when you rode forth to slay that dragon. I feared I would never see you again."

"I had no fear," Roxas whispered back. "For I knew any cost would be small and no risk would be too great if I could win your hand."

"I love you," Axel murmured. "I am overjoyed to be wedded to you at last."

"I love you as well," Roxas answered softly. "And I am eager to add to your joys. Later tonight." His eyes sparkled with anticipation – a feeling more than matched in Axel's gaze.

It was a wedding unlike any seen before or since.

~o~


	108. Don't Tell

**Author's Note:** Only three more days of voting and drabbles! I might just make it! 8D

**Prompt:** Because there's not enough Cleon in the world, do you think you could possibly write about those two and how they would have a sweet, loving, quiet/secret relationship no one really knows about? (For rainbowXwolfii)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Don't Tell**

Tifa's bar was the group hangout, no question about it. Everything had changed since college – except this. Aerith and Zack had gotten married, Yuffie was always starting a new college program – in physical therapy, or acupuncture, or massage therapy, or athletic training, or something – and Vincent was working on novels now, one after the other. Cid had opened up a second shop on the other side of town, Seifer and Selphie were pregnant, Rinoa had lesson plans to write, and Rude and Reno were adopting, but everyone still made it out to Tifa's every Friday night. Rarely was anyone missing.

Cloud and Leon were there the most, because they both had professional jobs that left their evenings and weekends free – and typically had them tired and in need of a drink by Friday. They were both just as quiet as they had been in college, with the exception of occasional muttered complaints about work – their friends usually tuned them out at that point though, because no one else understood their grumblings about mako supply and reactor renovations. So Cloud and Leon were often left to themselves when they got a little tipsy and a little grumbly.

No one was really listening to them when they weren't actively talking to everyone else, so no one really noticed when things like, "Rufus just doesn't know what the fuck he's doing with this company," turned into things like, "We don't need to talk about shit like that just because everyone _else_ does," and, "I didn't say I don't _want_ to," and then eventually, "You could have taken the trash out when you went to get the mail, that's all."

They heard that Cloud was moving, at one point, and Tifa said they should all come over and help. But Cloud said he'd hired a moving company already, and when asked _why_ he just grunted, "Because Reno will break everything he touches."

That had sparked a torrent of denials from Reno, some resounding agreements from Rude, and no one had gotten back around to Cloud moving, and then, somehow, plans to come see Cloud's new place had always gotten interrupted by other plans, and no one had really been there yet. They knew where it was, roughly, because Aerith had pressed, "So where _did_ you move to, Cloud?"

Cloud had jerked his head in Leon's direction and just said, "Near _him_."

Leon nodded and said, "Same neighborhood, actually."

And everyone else said, "Oh, that's great!" and then forgot about it. Which suited Cloud – and Leon – just fine.

It only seemed natural, then, when Cloud started to take care of getting Leon home if he got a little too drunk, and vice versa. "I'm going his way anyhow," was all that needed to be said, and everyone remembered.

"Oh, that's right, you're in his neighborhood. Well, thanks! See you guys next week!"

And next week they'd be back, just as silent as usual, with the occasional grumbles to each other that no one even bothered to listen to anymore, thinking it was all about mako, never knowing they talked about mako so much at work and at home that they didn't need to bring it up at Tifa's anymore.

Then there were the times when it sounded like Cloud and Leon were grumbling at each other again – everyone had long ago stopped telling them to cheer up, smile, and try to get along with each other – but the actual _words_, if anyone really listened closely, were hardly complaints at all.

"It's just embarrassing, that's all," Cloud _humphed_ into his drink.

"I can understand that," Leon muttered back. "I'd be embarrassed too. I never said you _had_ to wear it."

"I have to wear it if I want to see you react like that again…" Cloud pointed out.

Leon shrugged. "I can't control it, you know. It was as much a surprise to me as to you. It's just a fetish. We don't need fetishes to enjoy each other."

With a one-shouldered shrug and a brief nod, Cloud agreed to the point, but then added, "They don't hurt though."

A sidelong glance. "Except your pride."

A swallow of his drink. "I guess my pride can get used to your fetishes."

And Leon just grunted at that, and they both went somberly back to drinking, until Tifa asked Cloud a question. No one heard, and no one suspected – except Aerith, who had begun to notice, lately, how both Cloud and Leon looked up in unison whenever someone addressed _one_ of them. But she didn't say anything, not even to Zack. Zack was as transparent as a clean window – he wouldn't _tell_ a secret, but he couldn't _keep_ one either. And Aerith sensed that whatever-it-was between those two was a secret. Maybe just for now, maybe forever. But that wasn't her business.

It stayed like that at Tifa's. Everyone went through changes in their lives. Vincent went to Korea for two months for his latest novel. Yuffie tried journalism. Selphie had her baby, and Seifer passed out cigars with a big grin on his face. Reno and Rude went to China to get their daughter, and came back still fighting over what to name her. They never settled on a Western name, and ended up sticking with Jia. Leon got promoted, but no one understood what his new job was. They celebrated anyway. And Cloud and Leon started "carpooling" to Tifa's every week to "save on gas" – meaning that they left together and arrived together and no one wondered why.

And when they got home at the end of a night with their friends, they'd silently park in their garage, Leon would close the garage door while Cloud unlocked the house, and they'd climb the four steps in silence and shut the door behind them. Once inside, one of them – sometimes Cloud, sometimes Leon – would lean over and mumble quietly, "Welcome home," and then softly kiss the other's lips, and they usually lingered in that kiss for about a minute before continuing about their business.

Except for the times when one of them – or both of them – got a little too interested in the kissing to stop. Then they usually headed straight to their bedroom, though they didn't always make it all the way there.

But it was okay, because they had lots of curtains over all their windows.

~o~


	109. Scorching

**Author's Note:** Nope, no plans for a sequel. In case you were gonna ask. XD Sorry!

**Prompt:** I like the idea of Roxas being the pyromaniac who sets things on fire to see the firemen come put out the fire. One of them just happens to be Axel. (For TeenageCaterpillar)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Scorching**

His hands shook and his breathing was quick and ragged. He felt light-headed, close to fainting, but with a desperate, iron will, he steadied himself. Struck the match. Dropped it into the puddle of gasoline. Backed away, watching the flames shoot outward, beginning to lick at the rotted wooden floors and walls. A tingle spread over his skin at the growing heat in the abandoned building, and Roxas moaned softly…then turned and fled.

Out the back door and a large loop around several blocks – then he could stop, almost as if by accident, seeing the people gathering across the street. Cries of, "They already called the fire department, they're on the way," and "I hear the sirens…there they are!" "My God, no one lives there, right?" "No, it's been empty for years, I live two streets over…"

Roxas slipped through the crowd and sat on a bench at the bus stop less than half a block away. He opened a newspaper and held it over his lap, watching the building burn from under the rim of his black baseball cap. The tingle over his skin spread as the flames did – relaxing away all the tension, all the bottled-up frustration and anger he'd accumulated over the recent stress-filled months. His mother, his ex, his job. The roaring flames devoured his suppressed need to lash out at them all, soothing away the hours of teeth-grinding and nail-biting. For once, it finally didn't matter that he always got blamed for everything that went wrong, even though he tried so hard to tell them how to fix things and no one listened. He finally didn't care about being dumped, abandoned again just like his father had, just like his mother did to him over and over, every time she met a new man. He could finally _breathe_, and his first free and calm breaths were filled with the scent of smoke, and it was wonderful.

The fire truck arrived, sirens blaring, and the firemen jumped out and quickly and efficiently began to bring the fire under control. Trained and fearless, two men entered the building, fighting their way through the flames to check for any trapped victims. Roxas knew they wouldn't find any – he'd already searched for any signs of life beforehand, and scared off the raccoon in the upstairs bedroom – but it was thrilling to watch the firefighters risk their lives to make sure. When they emerged, he breathed a sigh of relief.

The fear of killing someone was the only thing that had kept him from doing this for so long. He'd restricted himself to small, controlled fires – burning things in his grill in the backyard. Torching an old sofa, extinguisher in hand. But those little fires weren't helping anymore, and when Roxas had reached the breaking point, his last fear was that a fireman would be killed trying to save…no one.

But no one died, today. Roxas sat at the bus stop and watched the whole process, fascinated by every action taken by the firemen. Their confidence and skill in taming the wild, uncontrolled inferno…thrilled him. They looked so small against the backdrop of the burning building, yet they were so strong…and when it was finally over, nothing left but embers, and the firemen started to pack up, he sighed. He didn't want the firemen to go. Especially not that young one with the bright red hair. He was Roxas' favorite to watch. He fought the flames with as much determination as any of the others, but he had something more. When he directed the powerful hose against the fire, Roxas sensed something…he wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to see it again.

_And again. And again._

Not right away. He felt better, now. So much better. He felt like he could face the week with a smile for the first time in months. But next time…next time, if he found another place in this area, close to this fire station…

Maybe next time Roxas could figure out why he yearned to watch that young man fight his fire.

~o~


	110. Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:** Only a few days left, and we've slipped a bit to 6th place! :/ We're obviously still in the top 15 though, so there will still be daily drabbles, but I do hope we get back to 5th. I'd like to write that second drabble for y'all. :)

**Prompt:** Axel is a street performer in the 1920s. (For TheFool813)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Sweet Melody**

Roxas liked to take his coffee streetside, out in front of his favorite café every morning. He'd set his fedora on the tabletop, hand the nearest newsie two cents for a paper, and sit and drink his coffee comfortably, ignoring the flapper girls and reading the paper. That was his morning – a fifteen-minute stop before catching the streetcar and riding it downtown to work. He passed by the same café – for it was near his home – when he returned in the evening, but didn't often stop. After a long day, Roxas most often wanted the comforts of home, and he didn't dilly-dally on his way there.

Until the evening in early spring when, passing by his usual café, he heard the melodious sounds of a saxophone in the gathering dusk. The tune made him slow his steps – "Old Man River" had just never sounded so sweet. Melancholy, just like it was meant to be, but as he kept listening, there was an air of hope in the sound of that saxophone that wove its way through the evening and went straight to his heart. As he reached the front of the café, he spied a lone street performer, settled on a bench, beside an open instrument case. He had some of the brightest red hair Roxas had ever seen, and his eyes were closed as he made his instrument sing.

Roxas stopped and ordered dinner at the café, and he ate slowly, listening to the wailing saxophone roll through one melody after another. He didn't often pay much heed to the street musicians – the hurdy-gurdies were downright irritating most times – but this was different. This was more than beautiful – it was heartbreakingly sweet.

When Roxas was finished eating – and after he'd lingered long enough that the waiter was getting antsy with him – Roxas finally got up to go. He didn't have to directly pass in front of the musician, but he did anyway, a shiny nickel in his hand. He dropped it into the case as he walked on by. The man playing the saxophone heard the _ching_, and a little smile crinkled around his eyes. He opened them slightly and glanced up at Roxas, nodding slightly as he kept playing. Roxas nodded back and went on his way.

~o~

After that, Roxas began to see the musician around that café, and not just in the evenings. In the mornings, often his playing would be a bit more upbeat. He'd play the Charleston to entertain the flapper girls, who naturally loved it. Roxas could have done without their noise. The man made even tunes that were too peppy for Roxas' taste…somehow sweeter.

Sometimes it was a little trumpet in the mornings, or even a trombone. He mainly seemed to bring the saxophone out in the evenings, and Roxas felt that was a fine choice. He began to stop at the café on his way home as well – and then he began to pay extra visits to the place on the weekends. He told himself it was a mighty fine privilege to hear such nice playing for so cheap. And he told himself one day that man would have his name in lights, and Roxas would say he knew him when.

Only he didn't really _know_ him – he didn't even know what the man's name _was_ – but all the same, he counted himself as a fan, and he often dropped some change in the fellow's case, so that had to count, didn't it?

He didn't think too hard about the rest. The way the color red had started to make him turn his head at any time of the day. The way his heart got going when he approached the café, hoping, waiting… The way he sometimes slowed down when he dropped money in the man's case, waiting for that moment, that nod of thanks, and wishing it would last longer.

It took a rainy day to get any more than that brief glance of recognition though. A rainy evening when the café had closed early due to lack of patrons in the bad weather. Roxas was disappointed, supposing he'd have to just pass right on by, huddling under his umbrella and hurrying on home for today. It surprised him when he passed the café and heard music.

He looked around. The bench was empty. But there – over there in the shadows, under the awning outside the café – there was the musician. Roxas' steps slowed…and slowly turned toward the building. The sound of the rain was mixing with the soft notes of "Someone to Watch Over Me" – and before he knew it, Roxas was standing under the awning too, folding up his umbrella and just listening to the yearning, lonesome melody.

As the song continued and Roxas just stood there listening in the rain, the musician opened his eyes a crack and smiled, seeing Roxas. Then they closed again, the emotion of the song subtly etched into the lines of his face as he played with real, sincere feeling. Of course, he always played with feeling – it was one of the best things about his music – but Roxas felt like there was something extra being put into this particular song…this time. Listening to it just…had him a little breathless by the end.

The last notes faded, and the man opened his eyes again, regarding Roxas. For a moment, Roxas wondered if he should applaud, or offer the performer money, or wish him a good night, or introduce himself, or…

"Evening," the man offered in a quiet, deep voice.

Swallowing, Roxas nodded. "Evening." Then, wanting to say more, he managed, "Your playing makes a mighty nice treat in bad weather."

A broader smile slowly crossed the man's face. "Much appreciated." Then, when Roxas didn't say anything else, his shifted his weight and added quietly, "I sing too, you know."

"Oh?" Roxas was immediately interested. "I've never heard you sing."

A slow shrug. "I don't do it for folks on the street. You got to get volume out in the open air, and belting it out ain't my style. I'll sing if I'm indoors though, maybe for a private audience. Not that I'm likely to find warm shelter indoors tonight. My uncle gave me the boot and said not to come back till I had a real job." He finished with a little self-mocking twist to his smile and a shake of his head.

The only reason Roxas hesitated before speaking was that his breath was caught in his throat a bit. But the minute he had it back, he said all in a rush, "You can come home with me." Then he ducked his head, feeling his cheeks warming up. "I mean, it's a crime. No one should have to stay out in this weather. I've a fireplace and a sofa, at least. It would set my mind at ease if you'd accept."

"Well then," the musician smiled, "I guess when you put it that way, I'd better take you up on that offer. I'm much obliged."

Roxas could only stammer his "no trouble at all" while the man put away his instrument. Then he was opening his umbrella again, and, noticing that the other man didn't have one, Roxas offered to share.

"You're very kind," the man smiled, walking so close their arms were pressed together. "Name's Axel, by the way."

"Roxas. A pleasure." Roxas was sweating under his jacket collar. Maybe it wasn't so cold out after all…

"Roxas," Axel repeated softly. Then he smiled down as Roxas glanced up at him and added, "I've been wondering."

That was all they said for the rest of the walk to Roxas' home, but that was more than enough.

~o~


	111. Long Ago and Far Away Part 1

**Author's Note:** Drat sixth place! I had more prompts than this to get to! *sulk* Curse whomever bumped us out and took away the double drabbles!

Ah well. Enjoy anyway. :)

**Prompt:** Axel can shape-shift into a dragon. He lives in a cave (just like all classic dragons do), all alone. One day, he decides to kidnap a princess living in a nearby kingdom. But when he does, he discovers that he took prince Roxas instead. (For burningdancer)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Long Ago and Far Away**

_Part I: The Dragon_

Axel yawned, stretching his forelegs out and flexing his claws, scraping them through the mountain of gold that formed his bed. The familiar tinkling of precious metals and gemstones made a soothing sort of music. Leaning to the side, he rubbed his head against the walls of his cave, scratching. It wasn't the most satisfying feeling, but then again, he could transform if he really wanted to have a good scratch…but it was too much effort, and Axel felt lazy. And bored. Very bored.

Stretching out his neck, he looked to the entrance of his cave. It was dark out – night time, then. For a diversion, he sighed a long stream of fire, hoping there was still something flammable outside his cave. There wasn't, and the flames died. Huffing, Axel turned his attention inward again.

His nap had been long, and he felt very nicely rested, but he didn't wish to get up and go out. He only felt an itching energy to fly when he was hungry, and his last meal had been more than enough to keep him for a while yet. Green eyes roaming his cave dully, Axel started counting his treasure again. After a while, however, he gave up. It was all far too boring. Perhaps he should go out a bit after all. Not flying…but if he went for a short stroll, maybe he could find a tree or something to burn.

So, lumbering to his feet, Axel began to crawl-slither out of his cave. The night sky was dark – filled with clouds that admitted no light, and threatening rain. Axel yawned again, this time stretching out his wings in the open air. They shivered with delight at being unfolded. Then, his eyes caught sight of a scraggly little tree a short distance away. Grinning his dragon grin, he strolled over and set it on fire, then watched lazily as the little thing burned.

All too soon, however, it had vanished in embers, leaving Axel bored again. That was when he got his brilliant idea – partially from boredom, partially from his usual greed, and partially because his wings were beginning to tingle, asking to fly a bit. _I shall go kidnap a princess. It has been at least fifty years since I stole the last one, and it is not so far away to that little kingdom in the next valley. I imagine they've managed to find or create some lovely new jewelry in the last fifty years. It's high time I squeezed a bit of tribute out of them._ And, even better, a short flight to the neighboring valley would give him a chance to stretch his wings, without having to exert himself for a long hunt.

Happy with his plan, Axel reared up in the darkness, a monstrous shadow reaching for the sky, and beat his wings, lifting off from the ground.

~o~

The raid on the castle went nicely, Axel thought. He really had no idea that things hadn't gone precisely as planned – until he dropped his new princess onto a heap of gold coins in his cave and finally took a close look at her, without yelling guards and screaming servants interfering.

The little, golden-haired human scrambling away from him with wide, ocean-blue eyes…did not wear the billowing skirts of most princesses. In fact, her clothing looked decidedly _male_, at least according to Axel's last memory of human clothing. He frowned.

"Are princesses wearing such masculine costumes these days?" He huffed smoke through his nostrils in mild disapproval.

The trembling figure continued to stare at him, voice shaking and cracking, "I-I-I-I am n-not a p-princess! I am the c-crown p-prince Roxas of the k-kingdom…"

"Oh." Axel interrupted, frowning deeper. "Humph. I thought the attire was strange. Well, hex this with hellfire. What an annoyance." He eyed the youth, who was struggling to find his feet in the slippery pile of treasure. He seemed to be trying to calm himself as well, and face Axel bravely. _How amusing, even so._ A tiny little human, wishing to stand up to him – unarmed and alone? _What an odd little thing_. "Well," he continued gruffly, hiding his interest, "will they at least pay a bit to have you back, or should I eat you and see if I've a taste for princes?" Not that he was hungry. Nor was he too fond of the idea of trying a prince. He didn't care for the taste of human in general, so he supposed princes would be no better.

With a determined lift of his little chin, the prince dared to stare up at him. "I am of incalculable value to my father, the King. I am the Crown Prince, the heir of the kingdom, and you have declared war on us by taking me hostage. Far from _paying_ you, I should expect them to come with an army to _slay_ you."

Slowly, a large, toothy grin spread over the dragon's face. "_Slay_ me? _Me?_" He stretched himself out to his full length – a long, sleek wall of muscle, covered in a million blood-red scales, all as hard as diamonds. Then he yawned, deliberately letting acidic saliva drip from his razor-sharp fangs – it sizzled molten holes in the rocks. Finally, he fixed the little human with his poisonous green stare again. "Let them try."

The human fell over, insensible. Axel chuckled, a rumbling sound like thunder. _Such an entertaining little prince._

~o~


	112. Snow

**Author's Note: **And so, November ends, and I have never been so ready for December, LMFAO. I have loved doing this for you guys, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm TIRED. XD I will update my journal over on dA to let you guys know what to expect if I didn't get to your request. It's good news and bad news. I'll probably fill you in tomorrow. ;D

**Prompt:** something at least loosely based on the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with still-living-with-his-parents!Roxas trying repeatedly to leave independent!Axel's house/apartment, but Axel keeps tempting him with sexiness to stay. (For DancingwithDestiny)

And...**Requests are closed!** (omg) 8D

* * *

**Snow**

"Man, it's really snowing out there…" Roxas pulled on his coat, eying the inches of white coating the outside world, the air thick with more falling flakes.

"Mmmmmm," Axel hummed, wrapping his arms around Roxas from behind and planting his chin on Roxas' head. "Looks _really_ unsafe. Maybe you should just stay."

"Right," Roxas tried pulling free, needing to get out of Axel's arms so he could zip up his coat. "Well, too bad my parents will kill me if I'm not back by curfew." He wrestled with his zipper pull, but Axel's arms kept getting in the way, trying to slide inside his coat.

"You could call them…tell them your _friend_ offered to let you sleep over…because it's dark, and there's so much snow on the ground already. They would want you to be _safe_, wouldn't they?"

Roxas snorted, finally shaking Axel's arms off and zipping his coat up, digging in his pockets for his gloves. "Yeah right. Because we'll both get a _good_ night's sleep if I stay here. We're barely able to behave ourselves in restaurants and movie theaters. Me staying here overnight is _not_ a good idea."

Hands apparently needing someplace new to roam, Axel rubbed Roxas' arms a moment, before touching his neck and running fingers into his hair. He leaned down, close to his ear, and purred, "Oh…I disagree. I think it's a very…_good_…idea." His fingers kept moving, massaging through golden hair, and a little of the determination melted out of the smaller young man. "We don't have classes tomorrow," Axel reminded him softly, "and judging by the forecast, we'll probably be snowed in. You'd rather be snowed in here than at _home_, wouldn't you?"

The Scrabble board appeared before Roxas' eyes – a vision of his inevitable doom. "Ugh, don't remind me what I'm in for. Nothing makes me feel like a loser quite like having my ass handed to me by my own mother. Stupid board games." He tried yanking his gloves on and got the fingers messed up.

"Yeah, _stupid_ board games," Axel softly agreed, then pulled Roxas around by his shoulders, effectively getting in the way of putting gloves on by pulling their bodies close together. "I would never make you do _boring_ things like board games. There are so many _other_ things we could do…snowed in…all alone together, all night and all day. We can stay in bed with hot chocolate, wrapped up in fuzzy blankets…and nothing else…" Winding arms had found their way behind Roxas by now, and one hand was petting – so lightly it felt accidental – over the seat of Roxas' pants.

"Uh huh," the blond chuckled, squirming to get away. "That's exactly what I mean. And are we really ready for that?" His tone seemed to imply _of course not_. Axel snuck his lips down to nibble at Roxas' throat, tugging aside the coat collar bit by bit as he did.

"Oh…I think we are, actually. I think I definitely have been…ever since I fist laid eyes on you…in the uni student center. Not that I mind waiting…" _Kiss, kiss, suck._ "You're totally worth it…" _Nip, suck._ "But I'm still ready. _Always_ ready."

Head falling back and eyes drooping, Roxas moaned softly. "Stop…" Axel tugged off his gloves for him, freeing his hands to clutch at Axel's shirt better. "I have to…mmmh…go home…" The rest of his protest was lost as Axel kissed him, keeping his mouth too busy for anything else.

"Mmmmmmmnooo…" Axel mumbled into his mouth. "No, tha's not…so 'mpor'ant. Just…stay." Wandering hands slowly unzipped Roxas' coat, then slid it off his shoulders to crumple in a pile on the floor.

"I'll get in so much trouble…" the shorter guy mumbled, Axel attacking his throat with better access this time.

"Told you, it's for your safety. It's just a mess out there. They'll understand…" a hot touch ran up under Roxas' shirt, fingers working over warm skin, massaging tingling pleasure into Roxas' body.

Arms drifting up around Axel's neck, Roxas moaned, "Mmm, don't be an, _ahhhh_, ass…"

Then he had to shut up for another minute, because Axel kissed him again, and by the time they broke apart, both of them were completely wrapped around each other – and panting.

"Just…call them," Axel gasped. "Just ask. _Please_."

"Okay…" Roxas panted back. "I'll ask."

To the utter shock of both young men – and Axel's pure and burning bliss – Roxas' parents agreed that it was just too nasty out for him to try driving home at his point. They told him to call again in the morning before he headed home, because if it was still nasty, they didn't want him out, and the main roads might be clear, but that didn't mean the neighborhood would be plowed yet, and _blah, blah, blah…_

Roxas agreed to everything, reassured them with as few words as possible, handed the phone to Axel, who promised it was no trouble at all…and _finally_ hung up.

After that, it wasn't their fault. The rest was just…inevitable.

~o~


	113. My Guitar Gently Weeps Part 2

**Author's Note:** Direct continuation of part 1, same title, although I think it had a very different feel. And part 3 will have a different feel yet again. XD

* * *

**My Guitar Gently Weeps 2**

On the sidewalk, Axel turned to him. His first words to Roxas were, "So…I'm dying to know your name."

Roxas nodded, smiling gently. "It's Roxas. And I don't do one-night stands."

"Good," Axel hefted his amp and turned down the sidewalk. His small smile stayed in place, and he winked once, jerking his head for Roxas to follow. "Me neither."

Accepting this at face value, Roxas nodded and followed. He didn't question when he was led to Axel's car, didn't hesitate when Axel held the door open for him with a little old-fashioned gallantry. They didn't say anything for the short trip back to Axel's house – not a fancy building worth bragging about, but small and clean and in good repair. Axel nodded to a comfy-looking couch. "Have a seat," he offered, heading to the kitchen. Roxas did, and Axel returned a minute later and handed him a mug of tea. Roxas caught a familiar scent.

"Chai?"

Smiling, Axel sat down beside him on the couch, relaxing with his own tea. "It was the only thing the waitresses could tell me about you," he explained cheerfully.

"Ah." Roxas nodded. They were silent for a minute, drinking their tea. Then, without hesitation, Roxas reached over and brushed the backs of his fingers over Axel's forearm. "What do they mean?" he asked.

Laying his arm between them on the couch, Axel let him continue to touch, tracing lines and patterns of color. "A lot of things," he answered. "Every part has its own story."

"Tell me." It wasn't demanding, just a quiet request.

"Later." Axel shifted and took hold of his hand, squeezing gently. "One at a time, bit by bit. As we get to know each other."

"Hmmm," Roxas folded their fingers together. "Don't we get to start now?"

Thinking a moment, Axel nodded. "All right." He set his mug aside and lifted Roxas' hand, brushing his fingertips over the little black diamonds under his eyes, one first, then the other. "I had two sisters. Lizzie and Becky. Twins – fraternal ones. My mom took them to the park one day when they were four years old. I was five, and spending the weekend with my dad. My sisters were kidnapped from the park while my mom was talking to a friend. They weren't found until it was too late." He sighed and shook his head at Roxas' look of horror. "I didn't understand much of it at the time. My mom was never the same again, after that. Or so I hear. I was raised by my dad from then on."

At a loss for words, Roxas just blinked for a while. Then, lowering his gaze and touch to the sleeves again, he asked, "Are they all going to have stories like that?"

With a soft chuckle, Axel shook his head. "These are the saddest. The worst is over. I just wondered if – you know, once you knew – if you'd still watch me with those wanting eyes."

Roxas paused a moment, then raised his eyes to Axel's face again. "Still wondering?"

A slow headshake, green eyes quietly locked with his – Axel would have to be blind to miss his desire and admiration _now_. All he said was, "Nope," and then he slipped a hand along the line of Roxas' jaw and tilted his face and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, but deep too, because Roxas welcomed it. And it wasn't quickly over, either. A little at a time, as the kiss continued, Roxas pushed himself forward, ending up in Axel's lap. His arms were around Axel's neck, leaving his body open – inviting touch. But Axel didn't really touch him – his hands stayed innocently put on Roxas' face and back.

When they finally broke apart and opened their eyes, Axel breathed against his lips, "I built this up in my mind so much…I had all these expectations, imagining what it would be like with you…"

A tiny frown. "Disappointed?"

Softly chuckling, Axel shook his head. "Not at all. I was going to say my imagination is apparently shit, because this is so much better."

Leaning in to move his lips over Axel's jaw and down his neck, Roxas murmured, "I'm hoping this is only the beginning. I'm not a fan of short-term."

"You're committed, aren't you?"

Roxas pulled back and met his eyes. "Completely."

"We don't even know each other," Axel reminded him.

"No," Roxas admitted. "But I think I already know what I need to."

"What's that?"

"Well," he began. "I know who I am, and I know what I want. I know I'm attracted to you. And I know you are capable of committing to something in a very deep and lasting way if you want to. Because I've seen your performances and how you handle your guitar. How many years have you played?"

"Since I was four…so, twenty-one."

"How consistently?"

"Very," Axel answered without hesitation. "Almost every day, most of the time for hours. If I went a week without putting in a good chunk of time, it was one of the occasions when my guitar was being repaired or restrung, and I was going crazy without it."

Roxas nodded. "That's what I thought. I heard you play, and I knew that you were a person who would never give up on something you cared about and chose to commit to. That's all I needed. I don't need to know all your likes and dislikes if I know I can trust you. My only big question is whether or not you can be as committed _to me_. I can work with the rest, if you _can_ be."

Bushing his hair aside, Axel smiled. "I kinda thought it was something like that. I mean, I've had fans before who came to everything, but after shows they always…well," he chuckled again, "let's just say they were usually pretty pushy." He shrugged. "I never had anyone who just watched like you did. Just came to listen, with that kind of dedication, but without coming up to me and…I guess _wanting_ something back from me, for being a fan. If that makes sense." Roxas nodded, listening. "Like they were only interested in what me and my music could do for _them_. But you…you just listened. You didn't make demands on me and then leave if I wasn't meeting them. So I guessed that you were the kind of person who made unconditional commitments, and I know that's not something anyone can do lightly. So I was hoping maybe that meant you were…a long-term kinda guy. Like me."

Sighing happily, Roxas leaned forward again – this time, just to hug the guy around the neck. "I think we'll find we have a lot of differences…but in the important stuff, we're the same."

"I'm not worried about the differences." Axel grinned. "They make life interesting."

"Yeah," Roxas breathed softly.

~o~


	114. The Junior

**Author's Note:** If you want to read Part 1 before this, go alllll the way back to chapter 5 of the Drabble Series, written over three years ago. Yeah, I'd forgotten about it too. ;)

**Prompt:** a sequel to "The Freshman" (For tarastarr1)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**The Junior**

Classes started tomorrow, on Miserable Monday, but for today, the college students had time to unpack, the freshmen had time to wander around getting lost on their way absolutely everywhere because they hadn't been paying attention on the tour, and the upperclassmen had time to locate everyone they knew, screw around, and generally get into trouble, because who really cared about unpacking anyway? All you needed was your bed, a path to it, and to find the box with your favorite outfits and get that bad boy opened up so first impressions would go well.

Upperclassmen had the added bonus of getting to do all this in a climate-controlled dorm, while freshmen spent most of the day sweating. August never pretended to be anything other than a bitch.

Axel had never unpacked so thoroughly before classes even started.

Marluxia finally got fed up with the nagging questions about "this box, what about this box, are you going to unpack this?" He walked out, leaving most of his mess in Axel's way. He also made his last words a promise.

"That freshman is _not_ going to come by today, so _calm your tits._"

Axel yanked the almost-slammed door back open and shouted after him, "My tits are _fabulous_ exactly the way they…oh. Um…hi."

Pretty blue eyes blinked up at him from under a shock of golden hair, a weird smile twisting that lovely young face. "Hey Axel. Am I interrupting something?"

A gulp. "Roxas." A moment of pure awkward, and then Axel got his smirk back in place. "Oh, hey Roxas. Nah, I'm just unpacking, come on in. Watch your step." Inwardly, he was jumping up and down over the boxes, squealing, _He came, he came, the sexiest cutie on campus came to my rooooom! _Outwardly, he tried to look confident as his little guest box-hopped his way into the room, then crossed his arms.

"So…which is your bed?"

"Huh? Oh, that one." Axel pointed. Then blinked. Roxas turned and grinned at him, then – very deliberately – went and flopped down on his back on Axel's bed.

So he'd only spent one night in it so far – but still. His heart thought that was worth picking up the pace over.

"Don't mind me, just keep unpacking. I'll just bask in your lovely AC, as promised." Roxas winked.

"Oh, right, of course. Good thing you came, I was about to go looking for you," Axel grinned. Then, to try to diffuse some of the awkwardness, he grabbed a box and started pulling stuff out of it – only to realize it was Marluxia's. He tried to discreetly stick the thing over by Marly's bed.

"So I hear you have _fabulous_ tits…" Roxas began, eying him mischievously.

Axel tried very hard not to turn beet red. "Oh, you heard that? It was just because of something he said, and I was just being…um, my version of clever." He chuckled.

"So you _don't_ have nice tits after all?" Roxas teased. Axel, attempting to be cool, tried to work up a smirk again.

"I didn't say that."

"Prove it," Roxas purred.

"Prove it?" Axel blinked.

"Yeah. Take your shirt off."

For a half-second, Axel almost said something like, _No, you take your shirt off_, because that was what he really wanted to see…but then he thought better of it, half-grinned and shrugged, said, "All right, fine," and pulled the shirt over his head.

Hot blue eyes studied him. "You _do_ have nice tits," Roxas breathed.

Licking his lips, Axel stepped up to the bed…then sank onto it, bridging himself over Roxas, who rolled all the way onto his back to look up at him. "Wanna feel?" He offered softly, his grin getting a little nervous.

"_Love_ to," Roxas answered, his hands already touching Axel's chest, spreading over his skin in a sensual caress. Axel shivered. That felt _nice_. "So," Roxas thoughtfully began, "how long do college kids usually spend flirting and torturing each other before it's okay to _act_ on an obvious mutual attraction?"

A gulp. "Depends on the case, but I'd say…a minute?"

"Oh, then we're late!" Roxas blinked innocently…then grabbed Axel by the back of the neck and dragged his head down for a sudden, deep kiss. Tongue tangled with Roxas', Axel was rolled over onto his back before he knew it, and Roxas was taking delicious advantage of his shirtlessness.

He figured they were dating after that.

~o~


	115. Long Ago and Far Away Part 2

**Author's Note:** Part 2: Roxas Gets His Feist Back. XD

* * *

**Long Ago and Far Away**

_Part II: The Prince_

Roxas awoke – sweating, and very stiff and sore. Every waking was like this now – the cave was always too hot, thanks to the dragon, and his lovely, soft bed had been exchanged for a remarkably uncomfortable pile of treasure. If Roxas had ever wondered what it would be like to possess the wealth to sleep on a bed of gold, his curiosity was well satisfied and his interest in the experience was quite dead. Feather down might be found on any goose, but he vastly preferred its commonplace softness to precious, but hard, lumps.

"Are you awake again?" A rumbling, deep voice echoed around him in the cave, and Roxas looked up to the increasingly-familiar form of the huge, red dragon. "Hurry up and entertain me," the beast grumbled. Roxas rolled his eyes. His initial terror of the monster had faded more each day. The dragon called Axel would threaten to gut him and eat his entrails, but Roxas was beginning to see that there was no real malice behind the threats. Mostly, the dragon looked bored, and casually tossed fearsome words at Roxas when he wanted a diversion. Which was constantly.

"How ever did I fall from lord of the land to a jester for a dragon?" Roxas muttered under his breath.

"What? Speak up, little human, you're too quiet! How am I to know if you're being interesting?"

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Roxas glared at the dragon. "I'm _not_ being interesting."

"Then begin," the dragon grumped.

"_How._" Roxas met the poisonous eyes with a flat stare, entirely unintimidated.

Huffing smoke, the dragon growled, "Do something you haven't done yet."

Throwing his hands in the air, Roxas struggled to even find a response for that. He had talked with the dragon. He had demonstrated his ability to throw coins. He had talked with the dragon some more. He had eaten wild berries. Fallen asleep. Awakened to explain that he needed sleep often, but not for years, as the dragon did.

Roxas was running out of things he could do.

Frustrated, he considered his jester – a man who entertained with songs, dances, acrobatics, juggling. As a Prince, Roxas had never been taught to juggle or do acrobatic tricks. He could hardly dance without music. He was no great singer, either, but at least it was _possible_…

So Roxas opened his mouth and sang.

He sang a lengthy ballad about two doomed lovers. The dragon became cross with him the moment he stopped, so he began a new song – a tale of a hero dying in battle. When that ended, the dragon wanted another. Green eyes had become sedated, dreamy – they watched him still, but without the impatience now. So Roxas sang another song, and then another. He sang until his voice was raw, and the dragon became suddenly apologetic, and carried him on his back for a quick flight to a nearby stream where he could drink.

Roxas swallowed as much water as he could stomach – he was famished, and without food, at least water would take away the hollow ache in his stomach for a moment. Axel watched him narrowly. "You require more food, don't you? I seem to recall princesses needing to eat even more often than they sleep. Are princes the same?"

Nodding, Roxas confirmed that he was indeed hungry. He had not wished to ask the dragon for anything, but lack of food was beginning to make him truly desperate. Axel glanced around, blinking. "How much food do humans need? I do not remember what I killed for the princesses…"

"Not as much as you would eat, I imagine," Roxas wryly answered.

"Hmmm. Do humans eat birds?"

"Often," Roxas nodded. The next moment, he jumped in surprise as the dragon spewed a stream of fire into the shrouded tops of the trees. The burning, twitching corpses of a few large carrion birds fell to the ground around them.

"Can you eat those?"

Examining the nearest bird, Roxas found it to be charred to a crisp, at least on the outside. He supposed the meat would still need to be cooked…not that it would be particularly good, even then, but it would be better than nothing. He could gather these, and some firewood – the dragon could light a cooking fire easily enough – and perhaps he would have a crude but edible meal soon.

His stomach began clamoring for Roxas to hurry and put his plan into action. Pleased by the hope that he could soon eat, Roxas smiled up at the dragon, who watched him with curious eyes that Roxas found most endearing in this moment. "I think this will be sufficient. Thank you." Then, without thinking, he reached up and scratched the underside of the dragon's chin. The scales there were remarkably small and soft, almost like skin. It was so surprising that Roxas continued, perhaps thinking of his greyhound as he rubbed the creature.

A loud, low rumbling sound echoed through the trees, and Roxas looked up, startled, to find the dragon looking…utterly _tame_. The rumble emanated from his throat, sounding rather like a mountain purring, if that were possible, and the dragon's eyes were rolled back in pleasure under half-closed lids. It made Roxas laugh to see the giant beast overcome like a pleased cat. "Do you like this?"

Blinking suddenly, the dragon straightened up, pulling away. He looked rather shocked at himself. "I…I…humph." Then he turned, crouched, and waited for Roxas to climb onto his back again.

Grinning, Roxas did – after collecting his "dinner" and some burnable materials, since none were to be found near the cave. Then they returned, and Roxas enlisted the dragon's flames to cook his meat, and he borrowed a jeweled sword to carve it, and set about sating his famished stomach.

He was amused – though not at all surprised – when later, before he fell asleep, the dragon came crawling slowly toward him, his head hovering close, within Roxas' reach. He blinked at the dragon innocently. "Yes? Do you want something?"

Gruffly, the dragon admitted. "I would like…that is…if you haven't anything new to entertain me with, I would not object should you wish to scratch me again."

Biting back a laugh, Roxas graciously complied without teasing, and the dragon melted into a puddle of deadly red bliss as he rubbed under his chin for a long time.

~o~


	116. Good Morning

**Author's Note:** John and Martha are mine, I suppose, and you should know they aren't bad people. Nor is it their fault. FYI. XD You should also know that I never heard the prompt song before, and I'll be quite happy if I never hear it again. XP

**Prompt:** something based off of the song "We Are Pilots" by Shiny Toy Guns (For Itarasi)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Good Morning**

Axel crouched beside the double bed in the master bedroom of his parents' house and cocked his head to the side, regarding his mother's face. "Come on, Mom," he laughed a little. "I'm not _that_ crazy." Then he stood and looked over to the other side, his left hand scratching at his stomach. "So Dad, what tipped you off? I mean, just wondering. I thought I had the Good Kid act down pretty well, is all. So I'm curious." He tugged his shirt down and scratched again, then took a few steps around to the foot of the bed. "I just heard you…hmm, I guess it was yesterday. Mom, was it yesterday? Yeah? I thought so." He leaned back, half-sitting on their bureau. _Itch, itching_ at his abdomen again. "You were all like," Axel's voice went deep, one eyebrow arched, "Martha, there's something wrong with that boy. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

He turned and raised both eyebrows, his voice going high. "John, I've been telling you he's crazy for _years_. If you were only _home_ more, you'd know…" _Scratch._

Eyebrow up, voice down. "Oh shut up about that. You're always bringing that shit up, and I pay the bills around here…" _Scratch scratch_.

Cheerful, friendly, his own voice again, smiling at both of them. "I stopped listening right about there. I've read the script for the rest of that scene. But yes! Basically, I was just wondering what tipped you off. I guess even _you_ don't know. Guess you won't be thinking about it much from now on." A carefree shrug. "Oh, you should know I'm not going to your shrink anymore. Well," he laughed brightly, "I guess I won't be hanging out in this _town_ anymore, will I? That would be pretty stupid, huh?"

Neither parent blinked.

Axel stretched, yawning, then scratched and scratched his stomach again. "Man, I got up too early to do this. Not a morning person. But…well, I should hit the road soon, I guess. Oh, you mind if I use your shower?" He grinned sheepishly and held out his dripping, red hands. "I'm a bit of a mess."

No response. Axel shrugged cheerfully, turned to the bathroom, and stripped down, showering in the extra-large shower in the master bedroom. He whistled cheerfully, enjoying all the extra space, and scrubbing all the blood off. Scratching his abs again. Again. He left the bathroom stark naked and walked by his parents, going to find clean clothes and get dressed. When he was all cleaned up, he popped his head back in the master bedroom quickly.

"All right, I'm off! See you guys…um, never!"

Then he left, turning his back on the blood-soaked bed and the two eviscerated corpses, once called Mom and Dad. He was off, then, without a thought for the past, present, or future. _Scratch, scratch. _Happy as a lark on a bright spring day.

~o~


	117. The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:** Apologies to the requester, to Axel and Roxas, and to all of you. Not all my random ideas are nice. XD

**Prompt:** Axel comes home to see Roxas in a pink thong (For DooomWolf)

* * *

**The Waiting Game**

Axel opened the bedroom door and dropped his briefcase – and his jaw – at the sight of Roxas wearing absolutely _nothing_ but a skimpy pink thong. His legs were splayed wide over the sheets, and he was…_petting himself_. Axel was hard _instantly_.

He was also near tears just as quick.

"Roxas…" he gasped, "what are you…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His lover purred. "Congratulations, it's payday! _Come here_ and let's…_celebrate._"

Rubbing a hand over his forehead, Axel walked forward, shoulders slumped. "Yeah…about that…"

Noticing something in his tone that Roxas _clearly_ did not like, the blond sat up, staring at him. "What's wrong? Don't tell me…"

"They had to extend the fertility study. Unexpected, but they're offering a bonus…"

"_How. Long._" Roxas was deadpan.

"Umm…another week."

Clearly on the edge of the boiling point, Roxas got out of bed and confronted Axel. With a massive effort, he kept his voice level – mostly. "You told me it would only be _two weeks_ you'd have to do this. You told me it was five hundred dollars, and all you had to do was abstain for _two weeks_. I didn't like it, but I got on board with this stupid study because it's a good opportunity and we could use the money. I did _everything I could_ to keep us both distracted these past two weeks, just to make it easier. And now you're telling me that we have _another week without sex_ to get through?"

Cringing, Axel ducked his head. "Or I don't get paid."

"_What?_"

He sighed. "It's in the agreement I signed that I have to finish the study to get paid, and keep up my end of the deal, and I have to comply with any 'minor schedule adjustments, as the facility deems necessary' – it's in the fine print."

Looking ready to tear his head off, Roxas drew in a deep breath, held it, and then released it slowly. "So we can't have sex for another week."

"Next Thursday is the new ending date." Axel gazed longingly at Roxas in the thong, still miserable enough to cry…if he wasn't also afraid of getting punched.

Trembling with frustration, Roxas turned and left without a word.

Axel slumped onto the bed, struggling not to touch himself as he fought to will his erection away – _again_ – and tried to think of _more_ ways to make this up to Roxas. He was running out of non-sexual nice things he could do for his lover.

But one thing was for sure – next Thursday's schedule was going to be completely clear, and they were going to _violently_ make up for three weeks of abstinence.

~o~


	118. My Guitar Gently Weeps Part 3

**Author's Note: **Free hugs for all of you! :D *HUGS*

* * *

**My Guitar Gently Weeps 3**

Roxas continued to attend Axel's performances with the exact same dedication. They also set aside time each weekend for a date and began talking on the phone regularly. Sometimes they told each other about their likes and dislikes. Sometimes they talked about their passions and goals, or perfectly random topics. They got to know each other better. They found out some things they didn't like, at first. They started working on those things for each other. And they fell in love.

It happened when Axel met Roxas' sister one day – he told Roxas later that it was the way he treated his sister, with protectiveness mixed with respect and fond affection, that just did it for him. He saw into Roxas' character and just loved him. Later that same day, he was telling Roxas the story of one of his tattoos – the trail of flames that ran between many of the other symbols and tied them together. Axel had spent several years as a volunteer firefighter, and he had pulled seven children, two women, and three men from burning buildings in that time – but the way he told the story was so totally empty of pride. Axel didn't even list his rescues like that – he mentioned each of them by name as he told the story of the fire. And Roxas, seeing that, fell in love with _him_.

They'd been dating for almost seven months. Roxas didn't say anything for a week before he told Axel how he felt about him. He waited until after their date, when they were cuddling and kissing on Axel's couch. Then all he said was, "I fell in love with you a week ago."

Axel blinked, pulling away. "Really? When?"

"On our last date. When you were telling me about firefighting."

Unexpectedly, Axel laughed out loud. "Wow. I beat you then."

"What?" Roxas stared at him.

"I fell in love with _you_ earlier that day. Talking to your sister."

"No way!"

Axel just grinned and kissed him. Roxas laughed into the kiss, and they kept kissing, even though laughing at the same time made it messy.

After a while, the laughter faded into warm, sensual pleasure. And once they'd done _that_ for several minutes, Roxas began to squirm a little. After seven months, he was more than familiar with Axel's kiss, but he hadn't had nearly enough of the rest of Axel. Both of them had kept their touches innocent up until now – their hands hadn't strayed, because they had decided to wait. They didn't see any reason to rush. They both felt that sex was meant to be done in love, and they both knew better than to confuse _attraction_ with actual_ love_.

When Roxas started squirming, Axel pulled back to meet his eyes and asked with a little grin, "Hey…what's the matter?" He touched Roxas' chin gently. "Do you…_want_ something?"

Arching slightly, Roxas moaned, "Like you don't know."

Axel grinned. "No…I do. But it would be cool to hear you say it."

Leaning forward, Roxas kissed him again, then whispered against Axel's lips, "I love you and you love me. When can we _make love?_"

"Tonight," Axel answered matter-of-factly.

"Tonight? Like now?"

"Yup." He smiled and took Roxas' hand. "Come on."

Breathless with anticipation, Roxas let himself be led upstairs to the bedroom. Axel stopped beside the bed and turned to face him, slipping both hands into Roxas' hair and cradling his head. "If you don't mind…can I undress you?"

With a smile, Roxas asked, "Gonna make me get naked first?"

Axel smiled too. "Not at all." The he stepped back and lifted his shirt over his head. Roxas swallowed hard, staring, as Axel continued to undress, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. Roxas felt extremely warm. Axel had pierced nipples – big surprise – and a bit more ink. A few designs on his ribs, his hips, peeking over the edge of his underwear.

"More stories?" Roxas asked, brushing a fingertip over one of the previously-hidden tattoos.

"Yup," Axel moved close again, kissing him softly. "Stories for after we do things like this." Then he touched Roxas again, running hands down Roxas' body and lifting his shirt. Roxas raised his arms and let Axel undress him. He expected his pants to be next, but instead, Axel moved his hands back up to Roxas' face. Slowly, he began to trace Roxas' features, his eyes lingering over the places he touched.

Curious, Roxas asked, "You don't know my face well enough yet?"

"Heh," Axel half-grinned. "No…I do. But I want to start like this." He met Roxas' eyes. "This might take a while. I hope it's okay. I just…really want to touch you."

"Okay," Roxas answered softly. He had a feeling he knew what Axel would do, what this would mean, and he hoped he was right. It didn't take long to realize he was. Axel trailed his fingers over Roxas' face, then each ear, and slowly down his neck. He lifted his hands and ran them up and down and up and down, drawing line after line down his skin, as if he would cover every inch with his touch. His eyes were as sharp as emerald knives, following every motion with focused attention – memorizing every smooth plane, every curve, and every bump. Then it was Roxas' shoulders, his clavicles, his upper arms, his chest. Axel touched everything. Trailed his hands down each arm and lifted it, studying the wrist, hand, and fingers on each one individually. Then he pulled Roxas into his arms, and the warmth of him radiated through Roxas as he felt a soft kiss pressed to his shoulder – and Axel began to study his back. Shoulder blades…ribs, spine…hips, lower back, down to the line of his pants. Finally, another soft kiss, and then Axel pulled away and sat down on the edge of his bed, urging Roxas a step closer with hands on his waist. Roxas complied, and Axel caressed and memorized his stomach, face so close Roxas could feel the heat of his breath against his skin.

He was getting squirmy again by the time Axel had explored his upper body, but he didn't want to tell him to hurry. He'd imagined this – dreamed of it. Wished, since he'd first seen him, that Axel would touch him exactly this way when they did this for the first time. Lovingly exploring, like picking up a new guitar for the first time – a friend he planned to continue touching for years. That's what Roxas wanted to be. That's what Axel was making him. That was why he could wait.

Axel's fingers rested on his pants' button a moment. He leaned in and pressed another soft kiss under Roxas' navel, over the little trail of golden hair he had there. Then green eyes looked up at him, a sparkle of excitement in them that matched the eager tingle covering every inch of Roxas' skin. Then he unfastened the clothing and slid his hands down Roxas' legs, taking his pants off.

"Lie down for me," Axel murmured, shifting to let Roxas get on the bed, and Roxas obeyed. Then his legs and feet were given the same thorough, individual exploration the rest of him had gotten. And every time Axel's hands slid up again, or grazed his inner thighs, Roxas got a little bit harder. He didn't make any effort to conceal it or fight it down. Axel would have to deal with Roxas' penis being erect the first time he saw it, because there was no way Roxas could keep himself from being aroused.

Axel smiled when he finished with Roxas' legs and turned his gaze to the last bit of clothing Roxas wore – his underwear. Roxas lifted his hips as Axel gently removed the fabric, exposing him. He smiled again. "I guess I'll get to know you like this, first. I'll probably molest you some more during your 'down time' tomorrow morning, though." His hands rubbed over the hollows of Roxas' hips.

Roxas smirked. "You're assuming I'll even _go_ soft tomorrow. Waking up next to you might make that impossible for me."

Gently touching his penis, Axel murmured, "Oh…I'll find a time." Then he proceeded to trace every feature of Roxas' privates with the same tender attention he had given every inch of his body.

It was the strangest thing Roxas had ever felt – he was being touched so intimately, and he was aroused, and they were _going_ to make love in a few minutes, but for now…Axel's hands were almost innocent in the way they lightly brushed his genitals, still patiently exploring every feature. _Torturing_ Roxas, who trembled with the need to come.

Pulling a bottle from under his pillow, Axel finally added lube to his hands just as his fingers pressed inside Roxas' body. At first, he was still exploring. Still touching just to memorize the shape of Roxas and the feel of his skin. But, as he slowly added more lube to his hands, Roxas could feel the touch becoming more sexual. More intent on pleasure, as Axel found the places to rub and press to make Roxas lose his _mind_. And more focused on the goal, as Axel began to stretch him, with careful force, preparing _this place_ for more than a gentle caress.

Roxas didn't notice when Axel took his underwear off – he felt the touch of Axel's erection against his softened opening instead. He opened his eyes to find Axel braced over him gazing fondly at his face, flushed and sweating. "I'm going to make love to you now," he murmured, lips grazing over Roxas' open mouth. "Are you ready?"

Almost laughing at the question, Roxas breathed, "That's like asking the sun if it feels hot today." He grinned at Axel, kissing him back and purring. "Yes. _Take me._"

Axel did. He entered Roxas slowly, but Roxas still couldn't keep silent. He clutched Axel's ink-covered arms and arched, his back rising off the bed. "Hey," Axel softly spoke, pausing. "Loosen up, Roxas. You're wound so tight, I'm worried you'll snap."

Trembling, Roxas nodded and unlocked his muscles a bit at a time. Axel waited, repaying some of Roxas' earlier patience. He didn't move until Roxas urged him to, moaning, "Axel…do it. I want you. _Now._"

That was when they _really_ began to make love. Roxas welcomed the sudden speed and force of Axel's thrusts – he felt like they had both reached the end of their patience now, and all he wanted to do was come, come and feel Axel coming inside him. He didn't care if it didn't last long or if it wasn't that skillful. It was a first time. It was everything he'd hoped for, and much more. He was in love with Axel, and experiencing something so powerful and private had never felt so safe and sweet.

And, even though there was nothing slow or even gentle about it now, Roxas still felt a little like Axel was exploring, paying close attention to his responses, remembering, and adjusting to what Roxas clearly liked best – all to give him the most pleasure. It shattered whatever restraint he might have hung onto, and soon he was coming, and Axel was coming, coming and crying out his name, and then they were a post-orgasmic mess flopped beside each other in Axel's bed.

"I'm gonna be in big trouble in twenty years," Roxas gasped, finally.

"Why's that?" Axel mumbled, letting his head fall to the side to stare at Roxas and grin.

"'Cause…" Roxas stared back, "by then you'll have mastered me like your guitar, and I won't stand a chance in any argument." He giggled. "You'll just slide your fingertip under my chin…" he demonstrated on Axel's chin, "and I'll give you whatever you wanted."

A red eyebrow arched. "Oh really? Got an under-the-chin weakness I don't know about?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Oh, like you didn't notice when you were 'exploring' earlier."

Axel smirked. "A had an inkling," he admitted. "But I expected to put in a few years of practice before I was good at it."

Gathering his energy, Roxas rolled over onto Axel and sighed. "And that's what I love about you."

~o~

_End._

~o~


	119. Long Ago and Far Away Part 3

**Author's Note:** Another trilogy...endeth. XD

* * *

**Long Ago and Far Away**

_Part III: The Contract_

Axel contemplated the sleeping prince. In all likelihood, his people would arrive on the morrow, or shortly after – if memory served him, this was the amount of time it typically took humans to travel from that kingdom to his lair, when he had captured their princesses in the past. Then, of course, they would offer tribute. Axel did not seriously believe the prince's assertion that they would try to slay him. Of course, he welcomed the challenge. He would, in that case, burn them all to a crisp, and very likely have many more days to keep Roxas before another envoy was sent.

If, however, they merely offered him treasure for their prince, he would have no reason not to comply. And then Roxas would depart. And there would be no more singing – Axel had "commanded" Roxas to sing quite often, and the sound, to his ears, was even more lovely than the tinkling of treasure. And there would be no more scratches under his chin – _highly _irritating to imagine.

Still, even if he burnt the humans alive, more would come. And he knew he could not reasonably keep the prince forever. If nothing else, "forever" meant a far shorter time for humans than it did for him. Should he keep Roxas until the prince died an old, withered man, the day would still come when Roxas would be gone. From Axel's perspective, with eons behind him and eons ahead, the issue of _when_ it happened was of no consequence. Tomorrow or in seventy winters, it mattered not – what annoyed him was that it _would happen_.

As a dragon, Axel did not have a human's feelings, of course. He had not grown to harbor a tenderness toward the prince. Still, he did not see the prince as just another human. He was a special human, one who pleased Axel uniquely, and thus awakened his dragonish greed. Whatever he desired, he _hoarded_. He did not want to release the human. He wanted to _keep_ him.

He knew only one way to do it, and it was a path he was loathe to take.

Long hours through the night, he contemplated the future. Reviewed his options. Considered the weight of a shameful contract against the frustration of releasing a treasured possession. And at last, in the dead of night, he chose.

Slithering out of the cave, Axel left his sleeping human and emerged into the moonlight. Rearing back on his hind legs, he reached his neck into the sky, as if he would swallow the moon. His wings stretched to their full breadth, his entire body trembling with tension before…crumbling.

The scales fell away, as did his wings, dropping like hot ash to the ground. His whole body seemed to be crumbling to dust, vanishing before the night breeze could whisk it away…and at last, the shape that remained standing in the moonlight was a far smaller, far paler creature – the shape of a man.

With a long exhale, Axel relaxed. He lifted his arms, gazing at them impassively. It had been long years since he'd observed his own hands. He flexed the fingers, remembering their use, then ran them through his long red hair, remembering its strange softness. His flesh, too, felt terribly soft to him – vulnerable in a way he could never quite bear. Whether naked, as he was now, or clothed in the humans' metal armor – it felt equally flimsy to him after his adamantine scales. The consciousness of his own strength was never more real than when he experienced human weakness.

Deliberately, Axel turned to re-enter the cave. A small fire flickered in the back – Roxas had insisted he must have one at all times, in spite of the heat within the cave. Axel had not been able to make him confess the true reason why, though he suspected it was for the light it provided – humans could not see in the dark as he could. Approaching the fire, Axel gazed down on the sleeping prince again, this time from his own human form.

Crouching on the other side of the fire, he gazed seriously at the little human prince, taking one last moment to be sure of his choice before altering his destiny forever. Then, he spoke.

"Roxas. Wake."

There was a slight snap to the words that made them commanding, and the prince's eyes fluttered open. He blinked sleepily, lifting himself to look around. When he spied Axel, however, he jumped, wide awake in an instant.

"Ah! Wh-who…?" But his voice trailed off there. Axel kept staring into deep blue eyes, which widened as Roxas drew a deep breath. A quick glance around the cave followed – searching for the dragon, no doubt, to be certain. Then, he looked back. "Is it…can it be? Axel?"

Shock he'd expected, but disbelief slightly offended him. Axel snorted, tossing his head. "Obviously I am not such a weak creature that I cannot manage a bit of magic."

Roxas blinked, relaxing slightly as the tone and words assured him that he most definitely spoke with the dragon. Curiosity filled his eyes, and he sat up – then suddenly blushed and looked away as he was able to see better beyond the firelight. "A-Axel…you are…n-nude…"

Frowning, Axel looked down. "Oh yes. You humans and your coverings." He sighed and stood, walking over piles of treasure in search of something, mumbling complaints to himself. "No one ever complains when a dragon wears nothing. I see no reason my human form should be considered any less magnificent. I supposed I must become accustomed to this…_hiding_… Ugh. Ah, here." He lifted something from a pile of gold and pulled it over his head, returning to Roxas in a shirt of gold chain mail that reached nearly to his knees. "Does this set you at ease? I am miserably uncomfortable, you should know."

Relaxing, Roxas nodded. "It is more appropriate…yet I do not understand why you have taken this form. Particularly if you dislike it."

Becoming serious again, Axel sat beside the fire and regarded Roxas. "I am offering you a priceless gift beyond anything a human could hope to gain – the opportunity to form a contract with me."

A long pause followed, in which Roxas responded with nothing but a baffled expression. Finally, he answered, "I have no idea what you mean by that."

With a mild sigh of impatience, Axel explained. "A dragon may form a contract with a human. By the terms of the contract, you will gain access to my power. You will have my…my…_services._" He ground the word out like it was painful to speak. "…In whatever you need. My life will be knit to yours, and I will protect your life as my own."

Roxas blinked. Straightened. Frowned thoughtfully. "You are offering yourself to me…to let me become your master?" Clenching his teeth, Axel nodded once, slowly. "Why would you do that?" Roxas asked carefully. "What do you stand to gain?"

Lifting green eyes to blue, Axel spoke slowly. "Our lives will be joined. If you are killed, I will die, so I will never let that happen. And, in exchange, your years will be extended by joining with mine. My lifespan is almost immortality by human measure. You will have that. But you must spend it with me."

Frown deepening, Roxas shook his head, "Again, you tell me of what more _I_ might gain. What is there in such a bargain for _you?_"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You." Axel's eyes were like green dragon fire, searing his soul. "I will…_serve_…you, and I will make your life long and prosperous. And every day of it, you will be _mine_. My…my _master_," he growled, "…but _mine_. That is what I want. I want to keep you as mine for eons to come."

Finally understanding, Roxas gazed at him in wonder. "Why?"

But Axel only answered, "Because I wish it."

"Yet to go through all this, things which you clearly do not relish…"

"I wish it."

Silence fell between them. Roxas gazed at the dragon as though he had not seen him before – and the feeling had nothing to do with his human form. Then he stood, slowly, and paced away from the fire, contemplating the offer. As a future king, there were many reasons he should accept. His rule would be far safer with such strength as his ally. His enemies…no, not only his enemies. With a dragon's power, the enemies of his kingdom could be driven back mightily. His people's safety could be assured.

In the end, it was far more than his own personal gain that made Roxas' decision for him. He returned to the fire and sat across from Axel again, solemnly asking, "What must I do to seal this contract with you?"

Axel rose and circled the fire. He slowly lowered himself beside Roxas, then reached out a hand and laid it against the prince's chest. "You do likewise," he ordered softly, and Roxas did. His hand trembled slightly as it touched the chain mail above Axel's heart. "Close your eyes." Again, Roxas did.

Warmth began to enfold them. Axel's magic surrounded them, becoming a glow clinging to each hand over each chest. Then, Axel pushed his hand forward – into Roxas' body. His other hand grasped Roxas' forearm and guided his hand into the dragon's chest as well. Brow furrowing, Roxas let it happen – he was only aware of a strange sensation around his hand and in his chest. Axel, eyes open, was the only one who saw hands disappearing into chests.

A stab of pain made Roxas' eyes fly open, and he gasped. Radiant light was emerging from Axel's chest, held in his hand – and a similar, yet softer, light was being drawn out of his own chest. He felt…empty. And he watched.

Axel brought their hands together between them – the two shining lights met and merged. One, which looked like flame, and the other, which looked like a brilliant, large star. They fused together into something entirely new, and at that moment Axel was murmuring words he couldn't understand, green eyes piercing his very soul, and a flash of heat filled Roxas' body and momentarily overwhelmed him. Suddenly dizzy, his vision went black.

The prince dropped forward, into his arms, but Axel caught him. The joined light became two identical lights and slipped back into their chests. Axel sighed, feeling his heart within him again – and now not only his heart, but one bound by contract to a human. It was strange…so very strange. He felt…new. Young, somehow. And he felt many things that he could not name. He gazed down at the human and had no words in any tongue which described what he felt. He only knew they were his own feelings, yet he had not been capable of them before.

He lay Roxas down to rest…then thought again and lay down beside him. He was exhausted, suddenly, and fell asleep almost at once.

~o~

When Roxas opened his eyes, the first thing he knew was a remarkable feeling of strength and energy, unlike anything he had ever known. He felt powerful, confident, and determined. Then his eyes fell on the sleeping face beside him, and he remembered the contract._ Axel. The dragon…my servant, forever. And…a part of my soul_.

He knew things, understood things he had known nothing about before. And he felt strangely protective of the powerful servant he had gained.

The sound of horses and clanking metal reached his ears, and Roxas knew at once who had come. He rose and left the cave with a determined stride. Within sight, down the side of the mountain, the party of his father's knights approached. He called to them, "Halt there!"

His father's chief knight raised his hand, halting the party as he reined his horse in. "Your Highness!" he called. "Are you safe? Your father, the King, has sent us to rescue you!"

"I am safe, Sir Highwind! But I must protect your safety by asking that you come no further!"

"As you command, my prince," the knight called back. "Will the dragon release you, then?"

"Stay a moment, and I will ask." Roxas turned back, re-entering the cave, and strode over to Axel. "Axel. Axel, awake!" Green eyes opened and the dragon gazed up at him. "Axel, my father's people are come to bring me home. We must go."

The dragon yawned. "Have they brought my tribute?" He stretched. Roxas frowned.

"No doubt they have, but you will not require it. We depart with them, and you will behave as another human rescued from the dragon. They will not know your true identity."

A frown in return. "What of my treasure?"

"You will not have it. Not today."

"What?" The dragon reared up, angry. "How dare…"

"Axel!" Roxas cut him off sharply. The dragon fell silent at once, and he continued. "I will not rob my people of their kingdom's wealth. At the end of my reign, when we depart, there will be treasure for you to carry away. You will have to wait until then. Is that understood?"

Green eyes lowered, and the next moment, Axel bent to his knee before Roxas, head bowed. "Yes, Master."

Softening, Roxas reached out and placed his hand on the side of Axel's face, raising it to look at him. "Good." He smiled. "Let us depart, Axel."

For a long moment, green eyes gazed into blue. There was obedience in every inch of Axel's posture, but in his eyes there was more, and Roxas saw it. In his eyes, there was worship. Still willful, still greedy – but controlled. Not tamed – never _tamed_ – only brought under the command of a feeling more powerful than greed.

Then Roxas turned and led them both out of the cave, where neither would return for many decades, and Axel obediently followed the young future king – just as he would be following Roxas when he was king no more, for many years to come.

~o~

_End._

~o~


	120. To Go

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize, but I HAD to rewrite the prompt a little bit. It asks for McDonald's, but I'm sorry, I cannot eat there or even think about going into that place, and the idea of Axel choosing to ingest their food made me feel physically ill every time I thought about it. So I'm sitting here in Panera Bread, checking out their LOVELY display of pastries, and I thought, maybe I can keep the SPIRIT of this request without…vomiting on my keyboard. XD So here you go.

Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Jennypen! :D

**Prompt:** Axel orders one of everything at McDonald's (Panera!), much to the embarrassment of Roxas. (For lilnaruto)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**To Go**

Sauntering up to the counter like the CEO of Panera Bread®, Axel nodded sagely as his eyes traveled over the display case. Muffins, Danishes, cookies, pastries. Then the display racks behind those – bagels, loaves of bread, scones, and more. With a deep breath and a deeper frown, he regarded the selection, then pointed into the air and announced, "I will take one of _everything_."

The server's eyebrows went straight up, and Roxas' hand went straight to his face. "You _are_ kidding me, right?"

Blinking innocently, Axel turned to Roxas. "Why on earth would I be engaging in facetious mockery of you? I'm merely placing my order." Then he smiled charmingly at the server. "Do take your time."

Axel strolled leisurely over to the pickup counter. Roxas stared after him, aghast, and finally turned to the server, who still hadn't said anything. "I'm not with him," he muttered, "but you can just hand me a cup for coffee before you worry about all that crap."

"Certainly, sir," she replied, and did exactly that with swift efficiency before turning to the bakery and beginning to haul out bags to put everything in.

"Oh Roxas, come look at this…" Axel called cheerfully. Roxas strode right past him on his way to the coffee station.

"Don't even speak to me."

Axel straightened, blinking again, looking puzzled for a moment before leaning on the counter and grinning at the busy server. "Sorry about all the fuss," he offered charmingly. "I don't know _what_ is the matter with him. He simply doesn't properly appreciate the delicious baked goods this fine establishment produces."

The server quirked an eyebrow, but smiled and nodded and murmured something along the lines of a thanks. Roxas came up behind Axel with his coffee and quietly complained, "We're going to be late, thanks to you making them bag up half the bakery."

With a slow grin, Axel turned to Roxas. "My dear boy, your complaint is quite unnecessary. We have a little extra time, and this lovely young lady is wonderful at her job. She is not daunted by a little bagging. Look, she's half done."

"Hm." Roxas smiled tightly at her when she looked up, and nodded. "I don't believe you can possibly eat all that before it gets stale."

Still placid, Axel replied, "Before they get stale? Roxas, Roxas…I will be finished by the end of _today_." Roxas just gave him a blue-eyed deadpan, then shook his head. Axel grinned wickedly and began to embellish, "After all, I'm a man in _excessive_ need of _energy_. I'll probably burn off the whole batch…_later tonight…_"

Eyes widening with a warning look, Roxas answered tightly, "Keep talking about it, and the only exercise you'll get this _month_ will be if you go take a long jog in the snow."

Green eyes sparkling, Axel nevertheless took the hint and shut up. He was, after all, not _that_ stupid.

~o~


	121. Eden Sank to Grief

**Author's Note:** Last drabble from the November giveaway! I'll stop spamming you guys now, promise. XD

**Prompt:** The writer and his muse (for frozen-in-tyme)

**Requests are closed!**

* * *

**Eden Sank to Grief**

Axel had his comfy chair by the window, and his window looked down over the apartment complex's courtyard. His coffee sat on a coaster on the sill, and his laptop was usually stuck on top of a pile of papers and things that occupied a nearby footstool. That was where he'd written his last two novels, and that was where he worked on his third and pieces of his fourth, now.

While he was writing his first novel in this spot, he'd watched the people in the courtyard – smokers standing around for a smoke, groundskeepers keeping the grounds, people taking their dogs for walks, dogs bringing their people back from walks, kids playing and running and screaming while their parents paid more attention to their cell phones and occasionally looked up to yell, "Not in the street!" Axel had watched and listened and written most of his first novel, but toward the end of that, he'd started to notice people in the windows of the building opposite his own, and he'd been watching a certain second-floor window almost every day since then. All through the second novel and so far all through this one, every time he picked his eyes up, he was watching that second floor window.

It had first caught his eye because Axel found himself hearing music during the warm, sunny days one spring. He thought someone was just playing their radio with the windows open, until he finally noticed the source – a young man playing a violin. He was slender, rather short, Axel would guess, with golden blond hair. Axel imagined him to be pretty for a guy, but at this distance it was rather hard to see his features. So Axel had just thought something like, _How nice, a musician_, and stopped wondering about him and just enjoyed the sounds of the violin on a lovely spring day.

By chance, after several months, Axel noticed the guy occasionally having a visitor. She was tall – noticeably taller than the blond – and she had a tendency to shove him up against walls as soon as she arrived and stick her tongue down his throat. Then they usually headed straight for the bedroom, often not before she pulled his shirt off for him. Axel thought something like, _Lucky him, he gets laid too_, and didn't worry too much about what went on in the back room behind the closed curtains.

Still, the window was across from his, and he couldn't help noticing whenever movement caught his eye. Axel started to sense, after a while, that the blond guy wasn't always completely thrilled when his girlfriend showed up. Sometimes he seemed downright reluctant to follow her into the bedroom. Sometimes, he was marched back there, a tight fist dragging him by his hair.

Then one time, Axel was writing, and he looked up about an hour after the guy's girlfriend had showed up – effectively putting an end to violin practice and Axel's nice music – to see her throwing open the bedroom curtains and opening a window to lean out and light a cigarette, wearing panties and a cami and nothing else. The guy was lying on his bed, half-covered by a sheet, and he didn't move until she'd finished her smoke and turned to address him. Her voice was loud and sharp, and carried across the courtyard. Axel couldn't make out the words, but he didn't like the tone.

The guy sat up – slowly – and held the bed sheet around his lower body as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran both hands through his hair in a gesture that felt heavy with frustration and exhaustion. Axel couldn't hear his response at all, but his girlfriend continued to snap at him. Voices rose, but words were still lost to the distance. Then the girl suddenly crossed the room, opened her purse, and pulled out what looked like…a bunch of cash? She waved it at the guy and then threw it at him, which seemed to shock him a bit. Some more yelling followed, clearly a nasty fight, and then she grabbed everything and marched out. The guy punched his mattress…but then picked up the money, slowly counted it, and put it in the drawer of his bedside table. His posture had taken on a hopeless kind of resignation.

Axel thought about that for a while, imagining what the guy's story could be. Later on, he dug out an old set of binoculars and left them on the windowsill.

After that, the girlfriend still came around, but there was no more kissing. There was a lot of marching straight to the bedroom, and a lot of marching straight out again, about an hour later. Or forty-five minutes later. Or half an hour. Sometimes not even that. Then there was a shirtless guy in underwear or just a sheet following a well-dressed, self-satisfied woman, leaning against a wall tiredly as she counted out cash and slapped it into his hand. No kiss goodbye.

It was much easier to see details through the binoculars. Facial expressions, postures…the smooth beauty of the blond guy's bare upper body, his tousled golden hair. His sad blue eyes. He became Golden Boy to Axel. He became something inspiring. Parts of him became a character in Axel's second novel.

Then one day, the girl slapped him.

Axel was watching with the binoculars when it happened – he'd taken to using them when Golden Boy might have his shirt off, because he was just _so_ _nice_ to look at. So he had front-row seats to the slap, which looked totally unprovoked to him – even if they _were _arguing again – and which shocked him gut-deep. He practically felt the sting on his own cheek, and he jolted back from his binoculars in surprise. Golden Boy's head snapped to the side…and that was it. He didn't fight back. Just took the slap, and the money, and let her leave.

Then he slumped to his couch and pulled out his violin and played something that rose and fell in cadences of racing, screaming frustration which melted into heartbreaking loneliness and pain. He didn't put his clothes back on until later – after a long shower. Axel watched with a pounding heart until he stopped playing.

The girlfriend stuck around a while longer. Golden Boy kept letting her in, kept taking the money – Axel was beginning to wonder if it was the guy's only income – and kept letting her hit him. Sometimes he'd dodge or block, if he saw it coming, but he wouldn't hit back, even when the muscles in his arms and chest were bunched up tight with anger. Eventually, the day came when he flatly refused to follow her into the bedroom. Axel was cheering for him silently as he stood his ground while she screamed at him until she got sick of it and left. She didn't come back.

There was music. Weeks and weeks of music – beautiful music. Axel listened, and he watched Golden Boy play, and he breathed free again now that The Bitch seemed to be gone for good.

But Golden Boy started to get skinny.

There were newspapers spread over the table, circling ads and phone calls made, and many, many days when he'd dress up presentably and go out, only to come back looking defeated. Axel worried. He didn't see the guy eat much. The music sounded tense again.

Golden Boy went out, and one night he came back with another woman. A much _older_ woman.

Axel didn't see if she left cash, but she didn't come back. Someone else came instead. Another older woman, and she _did_ leave cash – she paid up front. Then another woman came, and a fourth. None of them hit Axel's Golden Boy, but the violin wept after they left.

Then one night, he looked up when the light in the second-floor window went on, and he had the binoculars ready at once – ready to find out if there was another new woman this time, or if maybe the blond would be alone and the music would be less sad. Axel almost choked on his own heart when he saw a dumpy, middle aged _man_ follow Golden Boy – his pretty, pretty Golden Boy – into the back bedroom.

He probably held his breath the entire hour and seven minutes that followed. Eventually, the man reappeared, seeing himself out, but Golden Boy…didn't. Axel waited and waited in absolute horror as the apartment remained quiet – no movement, no sound – for another half an hour. He was on the brink of calling the police, his mind filled with images of a dead body in that empty, lit-up room…when the lights suddenly winked out.

That was it. The lights were turned out, and the apartment remained silent for the rest of the night. Axel didn't know what had happened or what was going on now, but his heart was in that dark room with his Golden Boy, and he felt like crying.

It was business as usual the next day, and for several days after that – Golden Boy reappeared and practiced his violin. It sounded a little stiff, a little emotionless and flat to Axel, but it was still skillful playing. He started outlining his third novel before finishing his second, and the main character was Golden Boy in every way – at least, the way Axel imagined him. With the story Axel's brain guessed at, wondering, and the feelings Axel's eyes could read off that beautiful young face.

The man came back. Often. There were other men, too – not many, at first, but eventually Axel began to have a hard time keeping count. About two nights a week, someone was over, paying up front for about an hour in the back room. Golden Boy played very little for a while, but eventually his music seemed to well up within him again, and if Axel had thought it was heartbreaking _before_, he hadn't known anything about music, then. The melodies now coming from that second-floor window shredded him, brought him to tears, and yet shocked life into his imagination, his mind, and inspired page after page of his third novel.

His third novel was getting close to finished now, and Axel had begun his fourth in that same chair, binoculars in his hand and heart in his eyes. The publishers were _really_ excited about his third novel, and they were thrilled to hear about the start of the fourth, so Axel kept writing, there by the window, watching his beautiful Golden Boy as the weeks and months rolled on.

~o~


	122. Another Blind Date

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I am using a drabble to make an announcement, HA! My animal shelter needs some votes again - not the Pepsi thing this time (we won that, thanks to you!) but something else. We need daily votes for the next two months, lol, and we're nowhere near where we need to be in the rankings at the moment, but we ARE climbing! All the details are over on my deviantArt journal, I just wanted to let the ffnet-only crowd know about it, and beg you for your votes, and also inform you that **in my dA journal, there is a fic that is getting updated a little bit every day until the end of the** contest. We're talking like a paragraph a day, which I know isn't much, but I can't offer full drabbles to all this time, so I'm just trying to give you guys a LITTLE something as thanks if you can remember to vote for us. :D

So pretty please pop over there for the links to vote (my dA is the same as this username) and enjoy the drabble being written there...and this one, being shamelessly used to get your attention. Little tramp!fic. XD

PS: If this sounds or feels familiar, it's because 1) I've done the blind date theme before and 2) the scenario and much of the dialogue was swiped right from _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_. Ain't big on chick flicks, but the middle part of that one does make me laugh. :D

* * *

**Another Blind Date**

Axel was having the best blind date of his life…until he got the guy back to his place.

Captivating blue eyes had sparkled at him uncertainly over dinner, the lovely young man admitting with a self-mocking laugh that he had never been on a blind date before and was pretty nervous. That had been fine, no problem at all coming from a golden-haired, sweet-faced guy like Roxas – Axel had suggested a glass of wine, and Roxas had downed it in a gulp. They'd laughed about the situation, and Axel had indulgently let the guy drink, waiting for the alcohol to calm him down and loosen him up.

It worked, and Roxas was a fun and extremely attractive guy – with half a bottle in him. Unfortunately, Roxas continued to drink, and Axel stopped watching the amount, too distracted by watching his date. When they stood up to leave, Axel had to jump forward to catch Roxas before he hit the floor.

But that was nice, too, because it gave him an excuse to bring Roxas home with him, and supporting the little guy was nice too – with an arm around a lean waist, feeling the firm warmth of Roxas' body against him, Axel would never complain.

Besides, flushed cheeks made blue eyes look brighter, and Axel would swallow hard every time a little pink tongue slipped out to wet those pretty lips… He got Roxas inside, made him comfortable on the couch, got him a drink of water, and told himself repeatedly that he wouldn't take advantage of the guy.

"Feel better?" He leaned over to take an empty water glass away. "Want more water?"

"Nnn…no fanks. No water." Roxas had an arm slung over his eyes as he lay back on the couch. After a moment, he added, "Sorry 'bout this. Din't mean to get so drunk…"

"Hey, it's okay," Axel chuckled. "You're as cute when you're drunk as you are sober, so I don't mind."

Roxas grinned hazily into his arm. "You gonna molest me when'm helplesh then?"

Laughing and pretending that tempting idea was inconceivable, Axel shook his head. "No way, baby. You're safe with me. I can wait." He hoped…

Arm coming down off his face, Roxas glanced over with a blearily naughty grin. "I don't mind, you know."

A blink. "Pardon?"

Roxas just giggled – then, to Axel's surprise, he sat up and almost fell over toward Axel, flopping gracelessly to the floor. On his knees. Between Axel's legs. Grinning.

"Woah!"

Two hands slid up his inner thighs and Axel froze. Roxas giggled again as he reached Axel's groin and his fingers pressed over the shape of Axel's cock, squeezing and exploring. "Mmmm, what have we here? Nice to meet you, Lady Jane…" He leaned forward, nuzzling the inside of Axel's thigh, higher and higher.

Torn between arousal and confusion, Axel frowned. "Who's…Lady Jane?"

Another giggle, another rubbing caress over his cock. "Lady Jane is my new friend…does she wanna come out and say hi?"

The truth of what Roxas was talking about dawned on Axel, and the sexiness of having his cock rubbed evaporated. "No, no, nonono…you're kidding me right? _Lady Jane?_"

Not seeming to hear him, Roxas kept leaning forward until his face was almost in Axel's crotch. Before he could get there – with his perfect, parted lips – Axel was pushing him off and getting to his feet. "No…hey, okay listen, you can't…name my penis Lady Jane, there's just no…"

Flopped over onto his back, Roxas just giggled up at him. "Yes I can."

Fighting the random urge to cover the front of his pants, Axel insisted, "No, uh-uh, look, if you wanna name my…my _member_, all right, fine, but you gotta come up with something _masculine!_ You know? Something like Rodzilla or King Kong or Gilgamesh, Godlike Warrior King of the Sumerians, but not…Lady Jane!"

Bursting out laughing, Roxas gasped, "What did you just say?"

"Uh, Rodzilla…you know, like Godzilla only…"

"No, no, after that one."

"Um, King Kong? Because it's…"

"After King Kong!"

Searching his short term memory, Axel realized how that had probably sounded. He hadn't even been paying attention. "Ah…Gilgamesh, Godlike Warrior King…of the Sumerians." _Damn it._

With a big grin, Roxas crawled forward, hands running up Axel's pant legs again. "Does his royal majesty _Gilgamesh_ want to come say hi?" A giggle. "I'll give him some _royal _treatment, pinky promise, kay?"

Gazing down at Roxas' lovely, completely drunk smile, Axel sighed. _Please don't remember any of this tomorrow._ "No, I'm afraid…the King is unable to come to court tonight."

"Awwww," Roxas half-pouted, then yawned, leaning back into the couch again. "You should get that looked at…" He snuggled a couch cushion, smiling and mumbling, "I'll do it for you. Later. Want to look anyway, maybe I can help…been very busy thinking about Gilgamesh all through dinner. Stupid breadsticks."

_Breadsticks? _It took Axel a minute, but then he remembered that blush he'd noticed Roxas get when the waitress had brought breadsticks to their table. Eyes bugging, he stared down at the half-asleep guy. _He's been thinking about…since then?_

While they'd been talking about their jobs, and hobbies, and all that date stuff – and Axel had been fantasizing about unbuttoning Roxas' shirt for him and licking up the side of his sexy little throat – Roxas had been thinking about…his _penis?_

_God. Damn._

Axel put his date to bed on his couch, tucking him in carefully and smiling as Roxas mumbled nonsense in his sleep. So maybe it had taken a downward turn there for a while – still, in the end, it had been an excellent blind date, and there was going to be a second date if Axel had _anything_ to say about it.

As long as Roxas forgot about Gilgamesh.

~o~


	123. Aloha

**Author's Note: **I really don't know where this came from. *cough* Ummm...I heart y'all. :3**  
**

* * *

**Aloha_  
_**

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap._

All through the lecture, Roxas' foot tapped the thin, cheap carpet. His pencil eraser almost never left his mouth, except for an occasional moment when he'd jot a quick note. By the end of the class it was nibbled, twisted, and picked down to a nub.

Axel had been gone all weekend. A _long_ weekend – his Friday lectures had been cancelled, except for humanities, which he'd skipped, and he didn't have lectures on Monday until his night class, so Roxas probably wouldn't see him until after 10 tonight. A very. Long. Weekend.

Shifting in his uncomfortable plastic chair, Roxas started quietly packing up his notebooks as the professor reached the last few slides. His pants rubbed his ass and crotch, but the distraction barely got his attention. He started nibbling on the cuticle of his thumb, having run out of eraser.

It wasn't even that Roxas was horny. He wasn't. He knew that feeling well enough – the little tingle in his body that kept begging for _friction_, and if it got even the tiniest bit it would flare up into a hot need for _more._ That…was a pretty familiar feeling, most of the time. But it wasn't what was bothering Roxas right now.

His lips felt lonely.

They didn't itch, didn't burn, didn't hurt – they just felt unpleasantly neglected. A little ghostly feeling of tension kept running around his mouth, making him bite at his lips, smush them together, lick them, nibble on things. None of it helped. The feeling wouldn't go away. It just lingered, distracting him. Making him feel impatient, and a little annoyed with Axel for feeling the need to visit home for his stupid sister's stupid sweet sixteenth birthday.

The lecture ended, and Roxas tried to let some of the tension out by walking briskly across campus…but the tension didn't want to go away like that. It lingered on his lips, not at all bothered by the swift pace, and Roxas kept licking and nibbling.

Until he was walking down his hall to his dorm room. His steps slowed down suddenly as his head lifted, eyes widening a bit as he inhaled deeply. Then a couple more sniffs, testing the air – picking that one cologne out from the general guy-reek the building was permanently flooded with.

He almost sprinted to his door, yanking it open and stopping just inside.

"Axel!"

Smiling brightly, his roommate jumped up from the computer. "Hey! Surprise, I left a bit early so I got back about an hour-_ack!_"

Two quick strides, two insistent fists grabbing the collar of Axel's t-shirt – and two very lonely lips crushed against an open mouth as Roxas pushed his body into Axel's and the taller guy stumbled backward against the wall. With a long sigh of relief, Roxas closed his eyes and kissed Axel passionately. His tongue plunged into Axel's mouth, but not too deeply or for too long. _Lips_ were more important right now, though Roxas couldn't help using his tongue to tease a response out of Axel. Their lips were soon wet with saliva, slick and shining. Perfect for kissing.

Roxas did everything – he changed angle, pushed harder, drew back and caressed mouths together softly, opening – more tongue, a teasing lick – then closing his mouth, smushing puckered lips together and then nipping. Tension and pressure leading into softness, nudging his face insistently forward, then affectionately lapping over the parted, panting lips that followed him when he drew back – yearning after more of Roxas' kisses.

He smiled. Chuckled. Relaxation flowed through him, _finally_. The tension around his lips eased, and he slowed down – went still. Just held a long kiss, his lips against Axel's, warm and close, a little drool running down both their chins. He realized Axel had him wrapped up in his strong arms, hugging him close, and Roxas sighed again, softly trailing little touches around Axel's mouth – slow little kisses that made wet noises between them. Roxas hummed, finally feeling happy and content and _good _again.

Then he leaned back, letting go with a final soft smacking sound, and smiled up into Axel's hazy eyes. "Hi." And, with a wiggle to get free, he stepped away and started carrying his bag over to drop on his bed.

Staring after him in a daze, Axel didn't move. "Hi? And that…that's it? You half asphyxiate me, and we're done?"

Flopping on his bed, Roxas started tugging his shoes off, frowning a little. "I missed you." Then he smiled. "I feel better now."

Little red eyebrows knitting together in distress, Axel looked down the front of his own body. Then he raised bright green puppy eyes to Roxas and whimpered, "That's great for you, babe, but…now I have a boner."

Blue eyes widening and dropping to the crotch of Axel's jeans, Roxas blinked. "Oh my. You really do." If the outline through denim was anything to go by, Axel was about as hard as he could get. It looked…uncomfortable. "Don't you have class tonight, though?"

A gulp, and a half-lidded stare. "That's not for a couple hours yet."

"What about dinner?"

"Don't need it." Axel's voice was deep and husky. It made prickles run up Roxas' spine, even from across the room.

"Well, _I_ need to eat at some point…"

"I'll order you a pizza. After. Okay? My treat." Axel licked his lips, one hand coming up to swipe a little at the saliva on his chin.

Roxas gave his roommate a skeptical look, eyes running down his body, then back up again. Axel looked the same as always – absolutely delectable – and he _had _spent the weekend alone… "Hawaiian with extra cheese?"

"Absolutely."

A slow smirk spread over Roxas' lips – his much-happier-than-before lips. He slowly lay back, watching Axel as he reclined on his bed. "Deal."

~o~


	124. Whatever Roxas Wants

**Author's Note: **...Roxas gets. ;)

* * *

**Whatever Roxas Wants**

"Six, please."

"Six here too."

Axel and Roxas both received their little numbered door hangers from the fitting room attendant. Heading to the back of the long row of open doors, they hung their numbers on the outside and shuffled inside two of the little rooms, each bearing an armload of clothing. Flimsy plywood doors shut behind them, and the sounds of zippers and rustling could be heard.

"Nnh…_fuck_."

"What?" Roxas glanced at the wall separating him from Axel while pulling his shirt over his head.

"These jeans are crushing my nuts," Axel grumbled.

A little smirk. "Not your size?"

Roxas could hear Axel peeling the jeans back off with a grunt. "Well, it _was_. Your damned brownies better not have made me gain weight."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel might bitch, but the man had _no_ sense of self-control when it came to those things – a layer of cookie dough, a layer of Oreos, and a layer of fudge brownie on top. It wasn't _Roxas'_ fault Axel was addicted. "Maybe it's just that pair. You can never tell how things in a thrift store will fit."

All he got in reply was an incoherent mumble. Roxas went back to trying on shirts. They had two hours on a Tuesday, and had decided to stop putting off clothing shopping. It was getting cold out, and they both needed to expand their winter wardrobes…as cheaply as possible.

"Okay…these fit better," Axel reported. "Your brownies are forgiven."

Roxas snorted. "I'll warn the next tray I make that your forgiveness is likely to consume them _en masse_." He glanced in the mirror. _Fits, feels all right, looks decent. Good. Next._ He stripped the shirt off again. _Two dollars. Score._ He started a "keep" pile and picked up the next shirt.

Axel's laugh filtered from the neighboring fitting room. Then he paused before musing aloud, "I wonder if these make my ass look too big…"

Mentally slapping his own forehead, Roxas tried – and failed – to hold his tongue. "Your ass wouldn't look big if you wore seventeen pairs of _panties_ under your jeans, you _girl_."

The neighboring door opened. "Oh, shut up and tell me if these look okay," Axel peevishly insisted. Roxas relented, opened his own door, and inspected Axel's lower garment.

"They look fine." He turned to go back to his fitting room, but glanced up and caught Axel still watching him, a tiny smile on his face giving him a rather goofy look. "What?"

"Just fine?" The goofball teased.

Roxas sighed and looked again. "Pardon me – they look so sexy I just came in my pants." He arched an eyebrow at Axel. "Luckily, these are _my_ pants, and I'm only trying on shirts right now. Which I'd like to get back to. Come on, don't waste time." With that, he shut the door again, ignoring what had most probably been a long, lingering look at his bare upper body. Picking up another shirt, Roxas pulled it over his head and adjusted, hearing Axel return to his fitting room again too.

"That would be totally sleazy, huh? Going through the racks at a thrift store and finding a pair of jeans full of come. Gross." Axel laughed a little, then Roxas heard his zipper come down.

"Ugh…the worst part is, that's probably happened. People do some gross things." Roxas shuddered a little. "Remember that time I stepped on a used condom at the public library?"

Axel chuckled. "In the reference section…yeah. Who fucks in the _reference_ section of the library?"

"Better than the children's section…" Roxas commented.

"Oh God, yeah," Axel agreed, shuffling around as he got into another pair of pants. Roxas checked himself in the mirror. _Eh…hm._ He checked the price tag. _Nah…not for seven-fifty._ The shirt came off and went to the reject pile. He picked up another shirt, but first caught a glimpse of his chest in the mirror. Frowning, he straightened up a bit, sucking in a little and flexing his shoulders and chest. Then he smiled, planting his hands on his hips. _Yep…I've still got it._

Then, as his hands lingered on his hips, rubbing gently over the tiny little love handles Axel was so very fond of…Roxas had a thought.

"Hey, Axel?"

The sound of a zipper. Pants coming down. "Hmm?"

Roxas lowered his voice just a hair. "You ever had sex in a fitting room before?"

All sounds from the other stall stopped. Roxas smirked, imagining Axel bent over with one leg in the air, pulling off the pants. He eyed himself in the mirror, one hand gliding up to rub at a dusky little nipple. It was already a little perky – the fitting room was kind of chilly.

"Um…no. No I haven't." Axel cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Mmmm…" Roxas hummed thoughtfully and let the sound trail off. Then, very deliberately, he slid the bolt locking his door. It _clicked_ open, easily loud enough for Axel to hear in the empty fitting room. Quietly tugging his zipper down, Roxas slid a hand into his pants, gently pressing over his crotch in a circular motion.

"Huh." Axel didn't say anything else – but Roxas heard the slight _click_ and _creak_ as his door opened…and then Roxas' door was being pushed open too.

He smiled up at wide green eyes, still fondling himself slowly, and noticed a bit of a tent already forming in Axel's boxes. Grinning, he crooked one finger at his boyfriend, leaning back against the wall. Axel glanced quickly around, checking to make sure they were still alone and no one was watching…and then he slipped into Roxas' fitting room and locked the door.

Slipping a hand under Axel's shirt, Roxas murmured, "You know, it doesn't count unless we go all the way…"

His lover leaned in close, whispering, "You better be really quiet, then."

Roxas answered with a smirk as he rubbed his groin against Axel's. The man bit his lip quick – and _hard._ "Same goes for you. _Screamer._"

Axel just grunted and kissed him, and Roxas wriggled himself closer into the deep, delicious, oh so sweetly familiar warmth. Axel's hands rested on his love handles for a few minutes – squeezing and enjoying them, as always – before slipping down and back. He went straight for Roxas' left pocket – it was always in the left pocket, because Axel was right-handed – and pulled out the emergency condom. The extra-lubricated type. Then he got Roxas out of his pants, while Roxas got Axel out of his boxers and into the condom – after a bit of stroking. And squeezing. And just generally playing with Axel's hot, hard shaft – because Roxas liked to do that.

They were both stark naked in the bright, tiny room – Axel was working both middle fingers into Roxas' hole to loosen him, going slowly so as not to hurt, but not wasting any time. It hadn't exactly been very long since the last time they made love, so Roxas wasn't too tight at the moment. _Thank fuck._ Roxas moaned softly, letting Axel's mouth swallow the sound straight from his throat. Then he pushed himself forward, swapping their positions so that Axel had his back to the wall.

Green eyes blinked at him, and Roxas smirked. "Remember last Valentine's Day?" Those same eyes widened slightly…and glanced up, behind Roxas. Into the mirror. Axel's cock throbbed against Roxas' stomach, and then Roxas kissed him again, one more time…and turned around.

Roxas couldn't help a bright blush when he saw himself in the mirror. Yes, they'd done something similar once before, and yes, he'd started this – but it was still embarrassing to be looking at your own hard-on, your own nude, sweaty body, while your lover stood behind you and looked too.

"Wow," Axel choked out in a raspy whisper – and that helped. At least, it was less embarrassing to see this when someone else was so obviously enjoying the view.

"Okay…ready?" Roxas whispered, lifting one leg and planting it on the little corner seat. He could hear Axel swallow, close to his ear, and then both those big hands were on his ass, opening him up and lifting a bit as Axel leaned back against the wall and shifted to get under him. They both watched, chests heaving for air, as the head of Axel's cock prodded Roxas' hole…and then opened it, his whole length disappearing slowly inside.

Clamping a hand over his mouth, Roxas stifled a moan. He pushed back _hard_ against Axel, his head falling on his lover's shoulder. Axel's thick cock slid inside him, pushing against the resistance – and it stung a little, as it almost always did, but not to the point of real pain. Roxas took deep breaths…and without really thinking, he picked up his other leg and planted it against the wall next to the mirror. Axel was holding him up enough that he hadn't had much weight on that leg anyway…

"Unh…" Axel grunted. Roxas had opened himself up a little more, and Axel could slide in just a little deeper.

"Shhh!" Roxas didn't quite take his hand away from his mouth to shush Axel. A good thing, because when Axel shifted the next moment to secure his footing, his cock moved inside Roxas in an accidentally fantastic way, and Roxas had to clamp his hand back in place to stifle his cry. "_Mmmf!_"

Heavy breathing in his ear, hot eyes in the mirror, watching him…and Axel's cock sliding back out, then in again. Roxas trembled, hypnotized by the erotic sight of Axel pumping in and out of his ass, his flushed cock looking painfully erect whenever it slid out far enough to be seen. Roxas was rock-hard too – his erection was already leaking, the head dripping little rivulets of precome that trickled down his shaft. Axel put a little more force into his next thrust, and both their balls bounced with the impact. Roxas lifted his leg again, raising it from the bench to the wall, so that both legs were high on either side of the mirror, and he was pressed hard against Axel, who was holding him up and couldn't move much – except his hips.

With his free hand, Roxas took hold of his own cock, pumping it in time to Axel's long, deep thrusts. He kept his other hand clamped over his mouth, desperately trying to keep quiet. Axel moved his hips faster, pounding up into Roxas, his gasped breaths loud in Roxas' ear…until he apparently couldn't keep back a moan, and pressed his mouth into Roxas' shoulder to stifle the sound.

The next time Axel rammed in, he also bit down, and Roxas tensed and squeezed his cock, biting the inside of his hand as Axel kept thrusting…and probably giving him the biggest hickey of his life. _Yes…yes…oh God yes!_

Burning blue eyes found desperate green in the mirror, and they silently agreed – _Come. We __**need**__ to. _ Axel sucked on his shoulder and Roxas felt his pace increase, becoming too hard and fast to keep a steady rhythm. He gripped his own cock and stroked just as urgently, and both of them watched the mirror like it would kill them to look away. Maybe it would have.

Roxas came first, because he'd been pushing himself to it. They couldn't come together, not like this. _Someone_ had to keep his wits together, so they didn't hit the floor in a painful, cock-smushing mess. So Roxas pumped his own cock hard and way too fast and came, his ass clenching rapidly around Axel, who hung on and made tiny whimpering sounds into Roxas' shoulder as he felt his lover's orgasm squeezing his shaft. And Roxas tried to catch everything in his hand – because he wasn't wearing a condom, after all – but he probably missed some but whatever, he'd clean up after because _Axel, Axel, annngh!_

There wasn't time to let Roxas get his breath back. Axel let him down on still-wobbly legs, and Roxas shuddered and all but _fell_ forward, bracing himself against the cold mirror with his sweaty arms, keeping on his feet _somehow_, and feeling Axel's hands shift to his hips. Then Axel was moving again, thrusting thrusting _thrusting_ into him, and half a minute after that, he was coming. Roxas glanced into the mirror and saw Axel throw one arm up, burying his face in it and clenching one fist into his own long hair, fighting to stay silent as his cock throbbed and ejaculated within Roxas over and over.

It was a while before Axel pulled out. They were both trying to get their breath back without gasping loudly. When they could move again, Roxas began a careful, thorough inspection of the fitting room. He wanted to be sure that they didn't leave any mess. That would be sleazy.

Because making love in a thrift store fitting room wasn't sleazy, but leaving drops of come – definitely.

"Mmmm…" Axel nuzzled his hair sleepily. "I don't feel like trying on clothes anymore."

Roxas chuckled. _He's always a brat after sex…so cute._ "Well, I'm not going clothes shopping again, so try on your damn pants or I won't make brownies."

"Ugh!" Axel wilted. "Low blow…"

Roxas snickered, and Axel went and fetched his clothes from the other stall. They finished trying on everything in Roxas' far-too-cramped stall, not minding the occasional bumped elbow, because they kissed each little bump better. And anyway, it was more fun trying things on when they were dressing and undressing each other – slowly.

They'd be late for whatever they were doing next, but they didn't care.

~o~


	125. Detention

**Author's Note: **Check out my amazingly creative titles. Oh yes.

I guess I needed a wee break from writing sex...so this happened. XD I'll get back to work on Enslaved now. XD

* * *

**Detention**

Between in-school suspension and after-school detention, Axel would take after-school. In-school might mean missing class, but the suspension room was an _oven_, the monitor was a _bitch_ straight from _hell_, and there's was _absolutely no talking._ And that harpy had _sonar_ for hearing. Axel had been given extra hours as punishment for talking when he'd only been clearing his throat – serious!

After-school was nicer. Well, it _wasn't_, but it was in the caf instead of the tiny oven room, and it meant not having to go home at 3:00. Still no talking, but he could deal with that. Lots of practice.

At least, he _thought_ he could deal with it – until the beach-blond underclassman showed up at after-school one day. He sat at Axel's table, too – two seats away, that was the rule.

Axel had it bad the minute he saw those eyes. He kept sneaking little sidelong glances for about half an hour before the kid caught him doing it, and Axel _knew_ he was asking for a gang of preps to beat him up next week, but he'd never claimed to be a smart guy – and he winked at the pretty underclassman before the boy could look away.

The look he got in return made lightning run down his spine. He'd expected shock, anger, disgust – he _got_ a wide-open smile of pure happiness. The boy grinned at him, and the only thing in his eyes besides delight was maybe a hint of surprise – the _good_ kind. There was just no way Axel could keep from smiling in return. And swallowing – _hard_.

Just like that, Axel had a crush. He tried to sneakily find out about the kid. He smiled at him in detention. He detoured down underclassman hallways. He had wet dreams.

The monitor called the kid _Roxas._ The people who knew him said he was an honor student. The gossip admitted that it was bizarre he'd gotten detention, and theories as to _how_ abounded – but no solid answers. The dreams indicated that he looked _amazing _naked, and moaned deliciously when Axel took him hard. The kid smiled at him in detention, and sometimes waved hello – but only in detention, because they didn't see each other anywhere else.

And one day, Roxas waved at him when the monitor's back was turned, and Axel looked into those dream-gorgeous blue eyes with a little skip of his heartbeat. Then Roxas made a little signal with his hand, mouthing something that Axel didn't catch.

Brows lowering in confusion, he shook his head slightly and shrugged. Roxas smiled, rolled his eyes, and extended his index finger. Axel followed as he drew on the surface of the table – the letter A? Then he picked his hand up and made a flat fist. Then he drew again – B. This time, when he held his hand up, it was a flat palm with his thumb crossing it.

What he was doing clicked in Axel's brain when Roxas drew C, then made a C-shape with his hand. Axel nodded with a smile and began to copy the motions, keeping one eye on the monitor to make sure they weren't being watched.

Before the end of detention, Roxas had shown him the whole alphabet. Axel had remembered maybe a fourth of it, so when Roxas tried to spell out a message with hand signs, he had to draw most of the letters again, for Axel's benefit.

The first thing he "said" was, _"We can talk like this."_

Axel grinned and made the hand shape for O. Then confusion screwed up his smile and he gave up and drew K on the table. Roxas smiled and held up the hand sign for K. Axel gave himself a hand cramp trying to mimic it.

~o~

After the first miserably slow lesson, Axel improved rapidly. Mostly because he looked up hand signs when he got home and found drawings to teach himself finger spelling – and he studied it like he'd never studied math or grammar. Roxas smiled at how much better he was a few days later.

"_Good job."_

_That _was worth studying for.

The conversations were slow, at first. Axel occasionally forgot a sign, or mixed up D and F, stuff like that. Even when he remembered, it took him a while to struggle through the unaccustomed shapes, and his hand would be stiff and sore by the end of detention. Roxas was patient, and Axel could tell he was slowing way down, because it took Axel a while to put together spelled-out messages. Still – it was something to do in detention. It was _talking_. To the boy Axel had a massive crush on.

"_What…year…are…you?"_

"_Sophomore."_ A hand flat down on the table meant a break between words – Axel thought Roxas had made that one up though. _"What year are you?"_

"_Senior…sort…of." _An arched, questioning eyebrow – Roxas didn't need to waste time spelling the question out; Axel could understand his expression. _"Going…to…be…back…next…year…failing…too…many…classes." _He snuck his hand under the table and shook it out. That had taken a while, and his hand was aching.

A sympathetic look. _"Sorry." _Axel just shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to him – just a little annoying to think of still being stuck in school next year. But his hand was a little too tired to spell out all the details.

He wished they could actually, well, _talk_…but Roxas' mom was always waiting outside for him afterward, and Axel figured Roxas was in enough shit already. He'd probably catch hell if his mother saw him chatting with a punk loser after detention.

~o~

"_Hi. How are you…today?"_

"_Friday."_ A little smile, blue eyes rolling – relief and anticipation. Axel thought it was funny how a single word that wouldn't normally make sense could actually tell him everything – when he watched Roxas' face. He smiled and nodded. Sometimes, he didn't have to spell anything. Expressions said a _lot_ in silent conversations.

"_I like your wrist thing."_

Axel glanced down at the band of leather and metal and felt his face heat up a little. It was nothing – things like these were a dime a dozen. But suddenly he thought it was the best accessory he'd ever bought. _"Thanks."_

Roxas' fingers moved quicker, but Axel could read faster these days. His own hand still moved pretty slowly, but he knew the signs well enough to read them almost as soon as he saw them. _"You doing homework today?"_

He just shook his head. _"Do it…Sunday maybe."_

There was a pause as Roxas eyed him with something that reminded Axel of his teachers' looks – something that said, _Are you really going to do it?_ But Roxas just shrugged and nodded, then spelled, _"I have a big paper, need to work on it, OK?"_

Nodding, Axel let his expression say, _Oh sure, absolutely, go for it, don't mind me._ His hand spelled, _"Good luck."_

Roxas just smiled.

~o~

"_Nah, I'll have detention all year."_ Axel's hand flashed through the signs. He almost didn't need to think about them anymore – his fingers remembered the shapes on their own. _"Soon as I get caught up on hours, some dude pisses me off and I punch his shit in. Always have detention."_

A bemused smile. _"Stop punching dudes."_

A shrug and a helpless grin, because he always smiled when those blue eyes smiled at him – couldn't help it. _"What about you?"_

"_Done next week, actually."_ Axel had to blink in surprise at that, running the signs through his mind just to make sure he hadn't mis-read any of them. _"Parents will murder me if this ever happens again."_

He grinned automatically at the wry humor in those blue eyes, but Axel's stomach felt a little cold and twisted. _Next week_. Roxas would leave, and he'd pretty much never see him again.

Just then, Axel realized that detention had become his favorite part of the day – _every_ day. He hated weekends, hated evenings, and was twitchy with anticipation all through classes. He was a little more than crushing on a smart, beautiful sophomore named Roxas, and it hit him like a semi truck…that Roxas was way out of his league.

~o~

Roxas sat down with a little wave and smile – he always did that. But…_ It's the last time, today._ Axel smiled back, but his eyes weren't in it. Roxas noticed immediately and frowned, looking concerned. It was funny – it really was – how much more you actually _look_ at someone's face and _notice_ when you can't speak to them. Axel had started to think lately that people never really paid attention to each other when they talked. Like they'd say things and not listen to the answer. School felt like a big, noisy place where no one listened, really _listened_, even to the people they cared about.

He punched people less – somehow, he could tell they usually didn't mean to piss him off. But at the same time, he hated people _more_ – everyone made noise all the time, and it all echoed loudly in the halls, but those halls were just as empty when they were full as they would be at 3:05.

"_What's wrong?" _Nobody ever asked that. Ever. Nobody ever noticed.

"_Detention is going to suck without you."_

A wry little smile. _"It's supposed to."_

Axel shrugged with a _yeah I guess _kind of nod, but then he couldn't think of anything else to say. Roxas looked at his student planner, sitting on top of the books and notebooks he'd brought. Axel looked away, fiddling with his "wrist thing."

He wasn't watching, but he caught movement from the corner of his eye and glanced over at Roxas' hand. _"…ing to miss you a lot."_

His stomach flipped over. Axel wasn't sure he'd read that right. He glanced up for just a moment – Roxas wasn't looking at him. He was biting his lip, eyes firmly_ down_, but when Axel put his hand on the table again, he thought Roxas' eyes flickered. He thought Roxas could see.

And then he stopped looking, because his whole body was tense like a too-tight guitar string and if he watched Roxas' face he knew he'd just _snap._

"_I…think…you…are…gorgeous." _He didn't look up at Roxas' face. Couldn't muster the courage. His head stayed down, seeming to stare holes through the table, but his eyes were straining sideways to watch Roxas' hand.

"_I think…you are sexy."_

Axel felt faint. _"I'm…crazy…about…you."_

"_When you winked at me, I…fell…for you."_

Now he couldn't help it – he _had_ to look up. Roxas was watching him, his blue eyes shining stunningly – way more noticeable because of his bright red face. Axel's face was on fire too, heat crawling down the back of his neck, but he couldn't stop now. _"Will…you…be…my…boyfriend?"_

Roxas' hand moved, but Axel didn't break eye contact. He could read it with peripheral vision.

"_Yes."_

Roxas was beaming at him now, and Axel was probably grinning just as wide. He barely realized what he was spelling until he said it – _"Can I kiss you?"_

Without warning, Roxas stood up, and Axel was on his feet at about the same time, and he was half-tripping over the cafeteria seats but he had Roxas in his arms and then there were shy lips meeting his own nervous, shaky kiss…which didn't stay nervous or shy or shaky for very long because Roxas' tongue was _wow, holy crap_ and Axel was breathlessly trying to remember how to French kiss because he hadn't in _ages_ and he couldn't keep up but it was _amazing_.

And the monitor yelling at them didn't even register.

~o~

Axel argued endlessly that they hadn't broken any rules – they weren't _talking_, and there was no rule against kissing in detention! But the school managed to drag out some never-enforced rule about PDA in school, and claimed that all school rules applied in detention, so Axel and Roxas both got slapped with yet _more_ detention. Because school logic felt that if you couldn't behave in detention, you needed more practice.

The monitors made them sit at separate tables, but they could still see each other's hands, and that was all they needed.

~o~


	126. Attic Time

**Author's Note: **To compensate for my epic failure and the lack of Halloween fic this year (I'm so sorry!)...here's a drabble. Happy Halloween! 8D

* * *

**Attic Time**

College kids, apparently, were too old to go Trick-or-Treating. However, Axel and Roxas found a loophole in the system – their nieces and nephews. Their sisters were happy to stay home and hand out candy and let the younger brothers take the kids around the neighborhood.

So Roxas, clad in a swashbuckling pirate costume, would remind the kids to say "thank you" after they got their candy…and Axel, wearing a formal Navy uniform, would hang back a little and smile and wink at nice old ladies. They usually gave him a little something for himself, and Axel would salute and make his dashing exit. He didn't carry a candy bag, but Roxas had hidden pockets in his costume, and they were working on building up a secret collection to share.

When the Trick-or-Treating was done, they turned the kids back over to their parents. In the chaos and excitement, they could hear the moms insisting to each child that they could "pick _only two_" – but they weren't sticking around. Their work here was done, and it was attic time.

The old, pull-down stairs creaked and groaned under their weight as the much-bigger-than-they-used-to-be boys climbed up to their secret hideout. The attic, crammed with junk, insulation hanging from the ceiling – their castle. It was chilly up there, but that's what the feather-down sleeping bags were for. They climbed in, and Roxas started pulling out their candy collection, while Axel plugged the TV into the extension cord he'd dragged up here. It was a tiny old analog thing with nothing more than a VHS player. Axel stuck in _Sixth Sense_ to start with as he and Roxas snuggled into their bags and started their "I pick one, you pick one" super-fair method of sharing the candy.

Axel's foot was bouncing a little from the sugar high by the time the movie ended. He hit rewind on the tape as he sat up to pick the next one. "You want to watch _Dracula _again?" It was a classic they had both seen a million times.

"Mmmm…" Roxas stretched in his cozy sleeping bag. "Nah. I'll fall asleep halfway through."

"Fair enough – it _is_ a little slow."

"How about _The Haunting of Julia?_"

"Oooo, yeah, good choice. That one's creepy."

They settled back down, scooting close together as the movie played. They had seen it before, but the movie still had an impact. Axel knew when Roxas would be hiding his face in Axel's shoulder, and Roxas expected it when Axel made little whimpers and did the same.

When the movie ended – with that final long shot that made their skin crawl every time – Axel turned to Roxas abruptly. "I need a hug," he grumbled, squeezing the other young man tight, sleeping bag and all.

Roxas yawned and hugged back. "I need some sleep." He didn't say anything about how happy he was to hug Axel back at the moment. His spine was still prickling.

Axel's voice was muffled against Roxas' body. "I don't like that old lady part. She's gonna give me nightmares again."

"Well, happy Halloween," Roxas shrugged.

"True."

Eventually, they had to climb down – the sleeping bags were warm, but the attic was still cold, and they'd already learned their lesson about spending the night up there. Their siblings had gone home with the kids, Axel's parents had returned home as well, and Roxas' folks were in bed. Rather than walk down the street to his house, Axel crashed in Roxas' room with him. They both got mostly undressed before piling into bed – another Halloween celebrated in their traditional way. _Together._

~o~


	127. Probably

**Author's Note:** This is a direct sequel to Chapter 63, "Maybe." You may want to read (or re-read) that before this one. ;)

And, more importantly, this is a _drabble commission_ for **BatPhace**, so go thank her! And check my profile if you're wondering about commissions. Henceforward, said profile will tell you if commissions are currently open or closed or what. :D

* * *

**Probably**

"Oh, you think so?"

Axel's smirk was sharp as he eyed Roxas – who had just straddled his lap on the couch. His hands, annoyingly, did _not_ rest on Roxas' hips or any of the other available places on his body. They clasped behind Axel's head instead.

The TV screen behind Roxas showed two actors with funny expressions frozen on their faces, but he hadn't been thinking much about the movie when he'd hit _pause_. He'd been throwing his leg over Axel's lap and getting right in his best friend's face and trying to say something naughty and seductive…which had come out as, "A-Axel I…I'm g-gay. I'm, um, gay. Probably."

Axel was supposed to kiss him now, but instead he was giving him the most asinine, irritating, shit-eating grin that Roxas had ever… _God damn him_.

He cleared his throat harshly and tried to answer in the affirmative. "Yes. _Yes,_ I think so…" _Damn_. That little waver had snuck in at the end again.

"…_Probably?_" Axel finished for him. Still grinning.

Roxas found he didn't trust his voice, and just nodded sharply. His face felt entirely too hot.

Stretching languidly, Axel blinked at him with false innocence. "That's cool, pal. I support you and shit. So, ah, what did you want _me_ to do about it…?" The act slipped a little at the end, the grin coming back in force, and Axel looked to be suppressing a giggle.

A dozen beautifully-worded, scathing responses races through Roxas' mind, but he couldn't hang onto the fragments long enough to say any of them. _After last week, after that kiss and what you said and this whole week I've been agonizing and you just… _"You…last week when you…said…oh _fuck it._"

Exploiting the ragged red mane Axel was so damn proud of, Roxas buried both hands in long hair, grabbing two big fistfuls, and dragged the taller guy into a sudden, clumsy kiss.

The first thing that happened was that he bumped his lips on Axel's teeth – _grinning bastard_ – and the second thing was an awkward shove of Roxas' tongue that got Axel's lips and didn't immediately manage to get straight into his mouth. But the third thing that happened was that Axel opened his mouth and _cooperated_, and the fourth thing that happened was something Roxas could actually call a _kiss_.

It was still awkward at first – way too awkward. Roxas was trying to do what Axel had done a week ago, partly because he was pissed and partly because he was horny and he wanted Axel to be horny too. So he tried to do the sexy sex-kiss the way he remembered Axel doing it – the way he'd thought about all week, all hot and bothered every time he daydreamed of it – but his tongue just wouldn't move in the same controlled way, with the long, slow in-and-outs that Axel had done. Plus he couldn't get the angle right. Maybe because, at the moment, he was taller than Axel – up on his knees on the couch, Axel leaning back and… _Oh good._ At least his hands were on Roxas' ribs now. _Nice._

And then he quit trying to force something he wasn't sure how to do…and started kissing Axel his own way. And Axel got his first real _Roxas_ kiss.

A _Roxas kiss_ meant _lips_. Wet, soft lips caressing Axel's open mouth, just little licks with the tip of his tongue running over Axel's bottom lip, slipping inside for only a moment, then out again as the lips took over and pressed a little firmer, smushing and caressing and then softening as Roxas nipped gently at Axel's mouth…and then started again. But not quite the same, because that would be predictable. A soft suck, a change in angle, and hands releasing fistfuls of red to softly drift forward, stroking Axel's cheeks and cradling his face and kissing him with a sweetness that trembled with underlying tension.

In a few minutes, Roxas felt the vibrations against his mouth as Axel groaned – a deep, whole-body kind of groan. Axel's voice was frustrated and breathy against his lips. "You're killing me here, you tease."

_Tease?_ Roxas hadn't meant to be teasing, hadn't ever heard his kiss described that way before. It made his skin shiver and prickle. He opened his eyes a crack and looked at Axel – face so close, flushed…_desperate._ "Oh?" He kept his voice soft, but he didn't hide the sarcastic tone. "And what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

With a light snarl, Axel ran one of his hands down Roxas' back, stopping _just _above his ass, and _pulled_. The pressure crushed their hips together, and Roxas gasped. Suddenly, there was no ignoring the tight pressure in the front of his pants…and there was no _missing_ the hard shape outlined in the crotch of Axel's jeans, either. Heat flashed through his whole body, his hips moving on their own, grinding shakily into Axel's lap.

"You can do _that_ all you want, pal."

No thinking. No hesitation. Roxas wound his arms around Axel's neck and rolled his hips _hard_ against Axel's crotch…and kissed his best friend again. Not like before. His mouth fell open with a long, deep moan that ended on a whimper, and all Roxas' composure was out the window. He had his tongue in Axel's mouth again, heading for the other guy's throat, and there was no coordination to the sloppy kiss because Roxas wasn't too sure what he was doing, but he knew one thing in the burning hot center of his being – _more._

And he tongued his best friend messily and thrust his hips _hard_, and the friction inside his pants was tight and painful and perfect, and then it was even _harder_ because Axel was lifting his hips off the couch and thrusting up against him in return. And there were wet kissing noises and tight little moans – probably Roxas – mingling with heavy breathing and strained grunts – Axel, he thought – as they kissed and thrust and clung to each other, damp with sweat and about to lose it…

The rush of heat washed through Roxas without warning, taking him by surprise as he cried out and came. His whole body went tense, jerking slightly as the pleasure erased everything else…and then he fell forward, burying his head in the crook of Axel's shoulder, gasping.

There was some fumbling – Axel's hand. Roxas had just enough awareness left to realize that Axel had wriggled his hand between their hips, and then he picked up the sound of a zipper and some fumbling with fabric. Axel's whole body went rock-hard then, and Roxas felt motion that he guessed was Axel jerking himself off. In seconds he felt Axel's hips jolt upward into him, a growl-gasp of "Roxas!" in his ear as Axel came.

Hearing his name like that made Roxas shiver, breathless, and he couldn't resist pressing a kiss to Axel jaw…and then forward, more and more little kisses until he reached the other guy's lips. Axel was still breathing hard, but he responded with a languid tongue in Roxas' mouth. Roxas breathed slowly and deeply through his nose…and rolled his hips again. Slowly, gently – rocking against Axel as they made out. It was…_sultry_.

"_Mmmmm…more…_" The moan echoed from deep in his chest – a want, a _need_, a feeling that had no thoughts attached…

"Oh no you don't." Axel pulled back, breaking the kiss, and Roxas suddenly found himself blinking into a lazy grin. "That's all for today, pal. Party's over." Big hands around his ribs suddenly lifted him off Axel's lap, and his friend got up – a little wobbly, but without delay.

And Roxas couldn't quite formulate his protest, because for a moment there Axel's fly was still down, and he couldn't tear his eyes off the little red happy trail peeking out… "B-But…what about the…the rest?" He'd read up on this. He knew there was more, even if he couldn't quite make himself say it.

"You mean the penetrative type of sex?" Axel grinned wickedly as Roxas went red. "Oh, I think that stuff is a little much for a guy who isn't _absolutely sure_ about certain things." He picked up his stuff. Apparently Axel wasn't sticking around for the rest of the movie. "If you're _probably gay_ you get _probably sex_. If you want the real deal, you've gotta _be_ the real deal."

Snapping his slack jaw shut, Roxas glared at his too-cheerful friend. "Is that some kind of…proverb?"

With a falsely modest shrug, Axel smirked. "It's original. Off the cuff."

"It's cheesy shit."

Axel laughed, vanishing through the door. "See you next week!"

~o~

_Continued in the next chapter…_

~o~


	128. Definitely

**Author's Note:** The final part, following "Maybe" and "Probably." Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Definitely**

"So since we didn't actually _watch_ my movie pick last week, I think I get to choose again this week. Fair's fair." Axel dropped his stuff and headed for the kitchen to get a drink. "Where's Sora?" He looked around, noticing the lack of Roxas' roommate.

"He's…out." He'd accepted a twenty and agreed to spend the night at a friend's house, in fact. Roxas followed Axel to the kitchen, his steps slow and extra careful. There had been some…preparations to make for this visit. Some study, some facing of fears and embarrassments – and a lot of experimenting. "Um, can you come with me for a bit?"

Taking a swallow of his Coke, Axel shrugged. "Sure."

Roxas led the way to his bedroom. It was…cleaner than usual.

Axel stopped in the doorway. "What do we need in here, pal? TV's downstairs…"

Frowning – a little nervous, honestly – Roxas grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind him. Then he hauled the unresisting taller guy over to his bed and sat Axel down on the edge. Taking a deep, calming breath, Roxas took off his shirt. Axel watched with raised eyebrows and a tiny smirk of amusement.

"Okay, listen. I'm as sober as I can get – no drugs, no drink, no overwhelming horniness – and I'm telling you right now that I'm gay. _Definitely_ gay. So…" His voice gave out a little, and Roxas had to clear his throat. "S-So, can we do the…the…"

"Penetrative type of sex?" Axel's teasing grin was…surprisingly soft. A big hand came up to brush through Roxas hair – again, soft. Gentle.

"Yes…" It came out as a whisper.

Hands slipped around Roxas' hips and pulled him forward so he was standing between Axel's knees. "You know, there are other gay guys out there. I'm not the only one you could do stuff with…"

Roxas glared at that idea. "I'm not interested in other gay guys."

"Funny," Axel grinned widely, "me neither."

Then Roxas was tugged again, pressed close to Axel, and his heart skipped a beat as his best friend nuzzled into his throat, kissing along his neck. Almost at once, Axel's lips parted, and then it wasn't just kissing – it was licking, nibbling, and sucking in all the right places, and his hands were slipping down to knead Roxas' ass, and the room felt like an oven already, and Axel's tongue made a hot little trail down to his nipple, and Roxas grunted when he felt lips around that little spot on his chest. He'd recently started playing around with those, from time to time, but his fingers really couldn't compare to Axel's tongue…

"Ungh!" Roxas' hips shoved forward as his body arched. Axel stopped and looked up, blinking, his fingers still pressing deep…still touching something…

"Uh, Roxas? What is…" He rubbed in a circle over the little hard something he hadn't expected to find in the seat of Roxas' pants, "…_this?_"

With a sharp intake of breath, Roxas grabbed both Axel's shoulders to keep himself from crumbling. "Ah! Ah…um…th-that's…"

"Because it _feels…_" Axel's words were breathy and broken with an incredulous laugh, "it _feels_ like a butt plug…but there's just no way that could…" He trailed off as Roxas went bright red again. "There's no way _you'd…_" Roxas bit his lips and stared at the rug and breathed deeply, trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed half to death. "…Roxas?"

Axel looked like his eyeballs were about to fall out of his face.

"Um. Well, I wasn't sure which…uh, _role_…you liked…or if you had one you liked…so I thought I should be ready to…um. Yeah. So I'm ready." He dared a glance at Axel, feeling a little sullen as he added in a mumble, "Told you I was serious."

Blank with shock, Axel held up one finger. "'Scuse me just a sec, okay?" Then, when Roxas gave an uncertain nod, he moved his hands to Roxas' pants, deliberately unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling them down for him.

Roxas stepped out of the pants, but when Axel's hands went to his underwear, he faltered. "I, ah, I'll do that…" Axel let go and let him…and Roxas had to take a deep breath, but he managed to push his last clothing down and off. His penis jumped out from the constraints, half-erect in spite of his embarrassment. And Axel was obviously sweating as Roxas turned just enough to show him that, yes, that was the base of a plug hidden between his cheeks. "It's so I'll be…s-stretched enough…so it won't hurt." He went even redder, somehow, and started rambling in a mumble, "I mean, I've seen you in the locker room showers before…well, it's been a while since…but I still remember noticing you're kinda big, and everything I read kept talking about preparation and all that stuff, so I wanted to take care of as much as I could in advance, because I really, _really_ want to…_mmmf!_"

Axel's kiss cut him off.

A hot tongue in his mouth and a fast, hungry wet kiss. Deep, invasive licks, sucking, pressure – _Axel._ Hands on his ass, one grasping the toy, working it around in an easy circle… "Ahhh!" _P-Prostate. Right._ Roxas had figured out where that was recently, too.

Moving to his neck, Axel sucked a dark hickey right above Roxas' collarbone, slowly starting to work the toy in and out a little. "You're lubricated and everything…"

"_Anngh, unnnh_, y-yeah…"

"You put this in yourself? Today?" Roxas thought he heard a zipper, but the toy sliding out and then going in deep again distracted him.

"Before you came over…" Another long, wet push inward and it dawned on Roxas that _Axel was fucking him with the toy._ His penis went completely rigid at that thought. _Fuck yes._

Taking one of Roxas' hands with his free hand, Axel pulled him closer, leading Roxas onto the bed. He crawled to the middle and just knelt there, not sure what other position to assume – waiting for a direction to move. "Holy shit…" Axel breathed from behind him, "…how did you manage, pal? It's kind of…big. For a first…thing."

"I…worked up to it…" Roxas admitted, voice muffled in his pillow.

With a long, slow drag, the toy pulled out. "That's so fucking hot…" Axel breathed in awe.

Roxas struggled to point to a drawer beside his bed. "I have…c-condoms…"

He heard a crinkle behind him. "Yeah, I got one. Back pocket, baby. Never be without." Roxas craned his neck to glance behind him and saw Axel unrolling the condom onto his erection – which looked massive compared to what Roxas remembered. Then again, he'd recently started to think that almost anything looked massive if he was about to insert it into his bottom. Really, Axel was probably only a little on the large side…but Roxas wasn't thinking objectively. He was trying not to come just from looking at his best friend – jeans around his thighs, taut body covered in sweat, flushed erection ready to enter him…_gorgeous_.

Not entirely aware of what he was doing, Roxas slipped one hand behind himself and pulled one of his cheeks in a very provocative – _extremely embarrassing_ – way. "H-Hurry…"

"Jesus fucking…_ohhhhh…_"

Axel was inside him.

His hands on Roxas' hips were shaking, but he entered slowly. He seemed to be waiting for Roxas to flinch or cry out or something…but all Roxas felt was _hot, hot, big, deep, yes!_ And all Roxas did was _moan_, long and deep, because fingers and toys were bullshit compared to this, and this was _Axel_, Axel his best friend _his Axel_, inside him, filling him, taking him…and suddenly everything shifted, and Axel would never be just a friend ever again, because Axel was part of him like no one else was, Axel was closer to him than anyone could ever be, and Roxas felt amazing and he fucking loved it and he fucking loved _Axel._

_I knew it._

Arms were around him, all sweaty and tight, and Axel was hugging him from behind and moving his hips faster and faster bit by bit, until he was pounding pretty hard into Roxas, panting in his ear, squeezing him tight. And Roxas heard the clinking of Axel's belt buckle as his hips thrust harder, and he felt little butterfly kisses along his shoulder blades, and a big hand that rubbed down his abdomen and found his cock and started pumping him…and he knew right then he didn't have long at all before he'd lose it, and suddenly he wanted something else.

"Wait! W-Wait…let me turn, so…_nnngh!_ I want to kiss you…" Axel's thrusts reluctantly slowed inside him, and then he drew back. The empty feeling as he pulled out made Roxas want to scream in frustration.

"Fucking genius, I was just about to say…the same thing…myself…" Axel was panting as he guided Roxas into a controlled fall, rolling him over. But Roxas didn't wait to be told what to do next – he opened his legs right away, obeying instinct and the tight need in his stomach that begged for release. Axel swallowed, staring at him for a moment like his IQ had just dropped to fifteen and he'd forgotten what to do.

"What are you…_nngh!_" Before Roxas could ask, Axel seemed to remember – and he was inside again, deep and hard and hot and fast and everything Roxas wanted, needed, _yes, yes_…_!_

And lips, tongue, mouth – _kissing_. Which was the whole point of rolling over and facing each other, but as Axel kissed him again, Roxas felt like he'd only just now realized how brilliant this plan had been.

Because now Axel was inside him, thrusting for all he was worth, taking his mouth with deep, wild kisses, stroking Roxas with a tight grip that spread precome all over his shaft and made his balls start drawing up as Roxas clung to Axel's shoulders and sucked on his tongue and felt the heat overwhelm him. His cry of pleasure reverberated in Axel's mouth as his cock spurted his release in rapid shots. And Axel, in spite of all his cocky self assurance in his experience, made a noise that was half-sob, half-whimper…and came a moment later. Roxas was still helplessly surrendered to the slow throbs of fading orgasm when he felt Axel trembling and coming inside him.

It took a while before they were both breathing normally again. Roxas, half-smushed under Axel, realized that his back _hurt_ and his ass kind of stung. And he was naked in his bed with Axel, and they had just done something very embarrassing and awesome – _together_.

Sighing, Roxas smiled dreamily at the ceiling. "I'm so very gay."

Axel snorted a laugh into his neck, then pulled his head up to grin at Roxas. "If that was half as good for you as it was for me, you are _definitely_ gay, pal."

"I feel very okay with this," Roxas mused…then kissed his former-best-friend-turned-lover right on his delicious mouth.

And that settled it.

~o~

_End_

~o~


	129. Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:** This commission drabble brought to you by PamelaIsley, as a gift for her friend, Geneva. Axel/Demyx, hopefully full of flufftasticness. Though I might have failed and made it loltastic instead. XD Hope you like it anyway! :D

* * *

**Tag, You're It**

The _crunch, crunch, crunch_ of dried leaves slowed as the two college guys approached a clearing. "I guess this is their jail? Yuffie said uphill until we hit the caution tape…"

Demyx nodded. "This is it. Damn…we're the first ones captured."

Axel shrugged, grinning as he picked out a fallen log within the misshapen ring of tape and sat down. "Well, we were the first ones to make a serious effort to capture their flag. We almost had it too!"

"Ugh, I know, where did Yuffie even _come_ from? There was no one in sight around that thing! She's a freakin' ninja."

Commiserating, Axel nodded. "Indeed." A pause developed as Demyx sat down, and both guys looked around. Seeing no one nearby, they sighed in unison. "Dem, I don't think any of our teammates are going to break us out any time soon. They probably won't realize we've been captured for like, _ages_."

Humming agreement, Demyx's eyes wandered the circle of the clearing. The woods were dense enough that they could only see for a few yards beyond the clearing. Occasionally, a shout could be heard, echoing from a long way off. But "Capture the Flag" was mostly a stealth game, at least when Axel, Demyx, and their friends played it, so the woods were fairly quiet in the late afternoon sun.

Quiet and boring.

Demyx turned his eyes to his partner in attempted flag-stealing and grinned to find Axel already smirking at him. With a mischievous glint in his green eyes, Axel leaned closer. "Wanna make out?"

"_Mmmm…_" Demyx didn't need much more answer than that – not when he was scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and meeting his boyfriend's kiss warmly.

Axel's purr of approval vibrated between their lips as they started soft – smushing and caressing and teasing each other with faint little licks. Axel's hands slowly trailed up and down Demyx's ribs – he could feel the touch even under all his layers, and he turned even further into the kiss. Awkwardly shifting a moment, he threw his leg over the log so that he could straddle it, and Axel grinned against his lips and did the same. That let them get closer – almost _too_ close. After all, they needed to remember to behave…

"Ah!" Demyx gasped as Axel's hands slipped under his sweater on their next trip up his torso, sliding over warm skin instead. "Cold hands!" He mumbled against Axel's mouth – and Axel's tongue immediately took the opportunity to plunge in deep. Axel's hands started to warm up quickly, however, and Demyx didn't push his complaint. He was too busy keeping up with the passionate tonguing Axel was now giving him.

Their hips were shifting dangerously close together – and that was often a point of no return, for them – when a sudden crashing sounded through the trees. Axel and Demyx didn't have time to disentangle themselves before their team captain suddenly came bursting into the clearing.

"Guys, run! Riku's right behind me and…_ack!_ What are you _doing?_"

Unfortunately for Team Captain Sora, the sight of his teammates making out in jail stopped him dead in his tracks for one critical moment. He tried to scramble forward again when he heard Riku closing on him, but the momentum and speed had been lost. He managed to tag Axel – and therefore Demyx, who was in more than enough physical contact to be set free as well – and the two of them tried to jump up from the log and get running.

Riku, sadly, was faster.

The silver-haired captain shot out of the trees, smacked Sora once, and – seeing Axel and Demyx stumbling and throwing themselves toward the edge of the clearing, he tagged them as well…with a flying tackle that grazed Demyx's arm and sent Axel to the ground.

Three prisoners sat in jail, Riku departing with a final apology for the damage. "Really didn't mean to, Ax!"

"Yeah, yeah…ouch!" Axel flinched as Demyx brushed the dirt from his scraped palms.

"Hold still, Axel, geez. Big baby."

"What the hell were you guys _making out_ for? Can't you two keep off each other long enough for…geez, not even a game, make that like an _hour_ of Capture the Flag! You two are terrible!"

"Stupid re-tag," Axel pouted. "Ow! Man…in high school we used to get a free pass to walk back to our territory."

Carefully wrapping a scarf around Axel's hand, Demyx murmured, "Hold still. This will have to do, until we get free and can get back to base. I left the first aid kit there…"

Sora cut in with, "It's _boring_ if it's too easy; we're not in high school anymore! Though I guess I shouldn't expect serious competition from you two anyway…"

"Hey, _we_ almost captured their flag! We made the first real assault into their territory!" Axel turned to Demyx. "And you brought a _first aid kit?_ To Capture the Flag?"

"I'm a nursing major, what do you want?" He answered with a teasing grin.

Sora answered over Axel, "Some _attention_ to the _game_ from you two lovebirds!" But Sora's complaints fell on mostly-deaf ears, because Axel was leaning in with a grin and whispering his own answer.

"Oh my _God! Again?_" Sora threw up his hands and turned his back on his teammates, who had their lips locked as if they'd never been interrupted. "This is what I get for coming to rescue a couple of lovebirds," he grumbled. "I should have just told the team to forget you guys and leave you here until a few more of us got captured. _Geez._"

The little hums of pleasure from Axel and Demyx's side of the jail _could_ have been agreement with that idea – if the young men had been listening to Sora at all.

~o~


	130. A Win-Win Situation

**Author's Note:** This commission drabble brought to you by PamelaIsley, as a gift for her friend, Xx-DarkQueen-xX. (It's a surprise and she doesn't know yet, so don't give it away, guys!) 8D Seifer and Squall – welcome to The Drabble Series! I've never written this pairing before! XD

* * *

**A Win-Win Situation**

A small crowd of little bodies in lose white uniforms gathered around in a semicircle, sitting on the dojo floor excitedly. Class had just ended, and the teachers had promised to do a demonstration. They didn't spar for the older students after class, usually, but the younger kids got all excited, so after everyone finished their drills and bowed, Sensei Squall and Sensei Seifer could usually be begged into a mock battle.

The two senseis bowed to each other and began the _kumite_. They started with some of the basic moves they had been teaching the kids, with some added flare. Then, as wide eyes and big smiles followed their speedy kicks and punches, Seifer added a spinning flying back kick. Squall ducked, making a cut toward his opponent's feet as the other teacher landed, but Seifer sprung back. Their sparring became more acrobatic than combative, their black belts flying behind them dramatically, the loose _gi_ allowing them to move fluidly and fast.

With a final strike, yell, and pose, the _kumite_ was over, the two senseis bowed to each other, and class was dismissed. The instructors chatted with students and parents as their class dispersed. Seifer had his usual crowd of four boys gathered around, excitedly chattering about the flying back kick and a few of his other moves. Squall crouched down and smiled as a little girl with red pigtails blushed and lisped, "Fank you for teat-thing uth today, Thenthei."

"You're welcome," The teacher responded with a serious but gentle smile. "See you next week, Becky. Your mom is here…" Squall led his little student over to her mother – who did not lisp or blush through her thanks, but still seemed to share her daughter's desire to linger around the karate instructor.

"Thank you for the class again, Mr. Squall. Becky _really_ enjoys your lessons…"

"She's learning very quickly, Miss Williams. She'll be ready to test for her yellow belt in no time."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Becky! Good job!" The attractively-dressed young woman praised her daughter, keeping one eye on the young karate teacher.

Eventually, however, even the lingering Miss Williams left, and as the dojo door closed behind the final pupil – Squall waving to another little girl as she turned the corner out of sight – an arm snaked around the teacher's abdomen from behind.

In a husky voice, the blond karate teacher whispered in his fellow instructor's ear, "I want a rematch…_Sensei._"

The brunet grabbed Seifer's wrist with lightning reflexes, stopping it before a sneaky hand could find its way any lower. "Are you sure about that, _Sensei?_ Aren't you tired after such a busy day?" They had, after all, taught five classes in a row today.

"Never too tired to kick your ass…" The blond breathed, pressing his chest to Squall's back and lightly licking the shell of his ear.

With a flash of motion, Squall spun around, still holding Seifer's wrist. The blond teacher found himself pinned to the wall behind him, wrist above his head, before he could even blink – and Squall was purring against his lips, "Good. Then you won't have any excuse when _I_ kick _your_ ass, instead."

The two senseis bowed to each other in the empty dojo – and the fight began. From the first moment, it was nothing like the show the children had seen. It was fast, powerful…vicious. Neither one held back at all. The two bodies met in a flash of controlled motion. Tension. Sweat. _Kick-block-kick-punch-__**strike**__-dodge-punch-kick!_ Eyes lit with sharp, cold fire – and two matching smiles. Predatory, like a panther before the kill.

They fought like they would crush each other, and they loved every minute of it.

Seifer was focused, striking with power and precision, but he still noticed the way long brown hair fluttered with Squall's movements. He still eyed the trickling sweat over a collarbone that peeked through the open front of the loose _gi_. And Squall noticed things too, but he might have just been better at focusing in spite of the distractions, because when he leapt forward without warning, Seifer was suddenly caught off-guard. The next thing he knew, Seifer was on his back with Squall on top of him, his hand in the shape of a flat blade – stopped less than a centimeter from Seifer's throat.

For a moment, they didn't speak – just gasped and panted for air. The silence wasn't empty, though. Burning eyes were locked together – the lust for the kill rising higher, turning into something…different. Turning into pure, raw _lust_.

Squall's hand turned and grasped Seifer around the throat – firm, but not crushing. Seifer answered with a tight grip in Squall's hair – that soft brown hair, damp with sweat…so tempting. Squall wouldn't let him raise his head, so Seifer pulled…and Squall allowed his head to be brought down. _Closer._

He suppressed a shiver as a hot tongue found his neck, lapping at the salty skin…traveling down, over his clavicles to the center of his chest, exposed in the open "V" of his _gi._ Impatient, Seifer suddenly gave in – his free hand came up and grabbed at the loose uniform, pulling one side of it out of the way…exposing that half of Squall's chest.

The brunet moaned aloud as Seifer's lips found his nipple, licking and sucking hungrily. Heat swelled in his body as he let the sensations flood him…until that free hand wandered lower and squeezed meaningfully at his ass, fingers pressing deep, unhindered by the cotton pants…

Squall's hand tightened around Seifer's throat, halting him. The blond met his eyes and growled. Squall knew that warning look – _Don't deny me what's mine_. He smirked at the lust-crazed face of his lover and _tsked_.

"Patience. You lost, after all…"

Seifer's voice was rough and strangled – it was difficult to talk with the pressure from Squall's hand still around his throat. "Squall, damn it…" To finish that thought, the pinned man pushed upward with his hips, grinding them against Squall's.

The brunet inhaled sharply, a barely-perceptible shudder racing through him. Seifer grinned triumphantly – a predator who had caught his prey. He had felt Squall's need, and now neither of them could deny how aroused they were.

Blue eyes – like the sea in a storm – narrowed at him. That fine-lipped mouth twisted slightly in annoyance, but behind those dark eyelashes there was a matching heat. And Seifer knew before it happened that he would have what he desired.

It happened fast – Squall shifted over his lover and pressed himself down. Their hips met, and both young men groaned as Squall began to grind downward. Seifer rocked up into him, and suddenly Squall was thrusting, pumping his hips forward and grinding their clothed erections against each other. Their mouths clashed together, still sparring for dominance, and Squall immediately took advantage of his position on top, using it to press Seifer down and force him to accept Squall's deep, passionate kiss.

As he felt Seifer just barely submitting, Squall pushed even harder – his hips moved faster, his kiss became wilder, and his hands roamed his lover's body. Seifer touched him in return, sliding his hands under the _gi_ to caress skin directly wherever he could. Suddenly, Squall gasped, scratching Seifer's hips – the blond's hands had moved to his chest, and his fingers were playing with Squall's nipples.

"Ch…Cheater…" Squall growled, thrusting fast and out of control now. Seifer just grinned. He'd spent years carefully working on Squall's body, making sure that his nipples became a weak point Seifer could exploit any time, no matter how much control Squall managed to win in their exchanges. Squall hadn't noticed what he was doing until it was too late. And now, it was _much _too late.

Moments later, the brunet bucked his hips _hard_ one last time and came with a cry. Watching his lover throw his head back in ecstasy, Seifer finally let go of the climax he'd been desperately holding back, and he launched himself up and bit lightly at Squall's neck and came with a long, low growl. Then they were silent, both trembling through the throbbing pleasure as they spent themselves, clasped in each other's arms.

At last, they opened their eyes and looked at each other again, and Seifer promptly smirked. "I win," he purred – Squall had come first, after all. "I get to fill you up tonight, baby."

Squall only _hmphed_ at him, getting up a little shakily, then reaching down to help Seifer up off the floor. The blond eyed his lover lustfully – Squall's clothes hung off him in a terrible mess, his hair was mussed, and he was coated in glistening sweat…_delicious_. And Seifer had plans to make him look even messier. _Later_. When they got home, and he could enjoy Squall for hours…in bed.

As they changed, Squall gave him the usual silent treatment – making a show of his annoyance at Seifer for winning by cheating. But the silence had long ago stopped bothering the blond, because he could see the little flickers of lustful anticipation in those fathomlessly deep blue eyes, and he knew damn well that Squall enjoyed losing just as much as he enjoyed winning.

After all, Seifer felt the same.

~o~


	131. Luckier

**Author's Note: **Drabble commissioned by sexyzexyVI! This is a sequel to the oneshot "Lucky" - so if you haven't read that...well, you're missing out on some smut. Did you want to miss out on smut? ^_^

Also, if you have a minute, could you go vote for my animal shelter's partner shelter (I know, AGAIN!) at improveliveswithanimals. maker. good. is/ projects/ nokilllv (remove spaces) with your Facebook or email? Please? It's a one-time vote thing, so we need all the people we can get. They're in the running for $2,500 to help them offer REALLLY low-cost spaying and neutering to people who can't afford it (as well as TNR-ing for ferals). Every spay and neuter saves lives! 8D

Thank you, dears! Enjoy sexysexyVI's sexy sequel! :D

* * *

**Luckier**

Axel woke up to find an angel in his bed.

No matter how much he stared, Roxas wasn't disappearing, and although Axel scoured his memory of the night before, he couldn't figure out what he had done to deserve a morning like this. Or a night like last night, for that matter…

But here Roxas was – his date to his brother's wedding…and now his boyfriend, apparently. Axel just lay there, admiring him, until Roxas finally woke up.

A yawn, a stretch, a smile – pretty blue eyes and a "Hey there, gorgeous."

Axel flushed. "Good morning."

"How's your body feeling this morning, Lover?" Roxas grinned.

"Um. Well…" Axel was reluctant to share the details. Roxas seemed to understand, however.

"Yeah," he winced a little apologetically. "Sorry about that. I tried to be really gentle, but with how tight you were and how hung I am…" The apology had turned into a teasing smirk somewhere in there. Axel almost choked on a sudden giggle.

As he caught his breath again, he found himself suddenly feeling brave – and more relaxed and at ease than he had expected. So he slid his hands down Roxas' body, pushing away the sheets and blankets until nothing covered his new boyfriend's beautiful nakedness. "You certainly are…h-hung…" He breathed, half awed, half embarrassed. Roxas' soft cock was lying over his thigh, still impressive even now – and Axel could remember how it looked when erect. His wandering hand strayed a little closer, and before he knew it, he was gently petting Roxas' privates.

"Mmmm…" Roxas purred, reclining and watching Axel touch him with lazy enjoyment. "You can do that as long as you like…but you might not get breakfast for a _while_ if you make me hard again."

"Oh…" Axel drew his hand back, not worried about his own hunger, but suddenly remembering he had a _guest_. "I'm sorry, I should make you something first…"

He moved to get up and crumpled back onto the bed at once. His back was sore as hell, and his ass _stung_. Roxas was pulling him back into the bed and climbing over him immediately. "Oh, come on, don't get up. Stay right there and let me…I _told_ you I'd be the one getting us breakfast." He winked.

Axel protested, but Roxas won in the end. And, if he was honest, Axel had to admit that his grand bacon-and-eggs plans were going to be difficult to accomplish in his present condition. _Next time,_ he told himself. _Next time I'll make Roxas breakfast in bed. Next time when __**he**__ can't get up._ His skin pricked at the thrilling idea.

This time, however, Roxas simply procured a couple bowls of granola with fruit. Axel was pleased Roxas liked what he had, and Roxas was pleased Axel had something that wasn't loaded with sugar. They ate together in bed, then shared a hot shower. Roxas grabbed Axel's loofah and got them both all sudsy, then seemed determined to pretend the water couldn't rinse them both clean. His hands went _everywhere._ Sliding and petting and caressing all over both their bodies, rubbing and touching wet skin – and pressing his whole body up against Axel's, slowly and seductively rubbing against him as hot water poured over them.

Axel's cock was swelling, he was beginning to feel lightheaded, and Roxas was pulling his head down into a sultry kiss. He was panting when Roxas let their lips part again.

"C-Can we…I mean, don't you have things to do today, or…something?"

Roxas let him straighten a bit, and then his wicked little tongue was flicking over Axel's nipple. Axel shuddered, just now realizing that Roxas was the perfect height for that… "I have a job this evening, but I don't need to leave until six. Unless _you're_ busy…" Teeth nipped at the peaked nub lightly, "we can stay together all day." Lips closed around Axel's other nipple, sucking it into firmness, Roxas' tongue pressing and teasing it, sending shocks of arousal through Axel's whole body. "We could…_make love_…and talk, and enjoy each other…" A wandering hand strayed low, between Axel's legs, and suddenly fingers were wrapping around his hardening penis. Roxas' voice dropped to a breathy whisper, "We could _fuck like animals_ until we pass out…"

Axel moaned, slipping a hand into wet blond hair, feeling the heavy weight of Roxas' erection pressed against his thigh. Bending down, he kissed the young man – but not wildly. Softly. Sweetly. With a world of affection and care. Then he smiled into slightly-startled eyes. "You don't have to work that hard to seduce me. I already want you like crazy." He felt himself blushing a little at that, but he pressed forward, trying to get all his words out so that his new lover would understand. "When…when we know each other better…that 'fucking like animals' thing will definitely happen." He couldn't resist leaning closer and breathing into Roxas' ear, "I'll take you so hard you'll scream and sob with ecstasy…" Then he swallowed, blushing darker as he pulled back – but pleased to see the dark haze of lust in those lovely blue eyes. "F-For now, though…um, I'd rather get to know you and…and _making love_ sounds…um, yes."

An excited little grin curled those pretty lips. "Okay then."

They toweled off rather quickly and returned to the bedroom, and Roxas let Axel lead him by the hand. Once there, the naked beauty flopped onto Axel's bed and stretched out, gloriously nude and on display. "What would you like to do?" He breathed, fingertips ghosting over his chest and thigh – sneaking toward his inner thigh as Axel watched.

_**Inside**__. …No, wait._ Axel's first impulse was stopped short the minute he remembered the "condom conundrum" – Roxas was allergic to latex, and Axel wasn't sure he'd fit Roxas' non-latex condoms. He'd definitely be buying his own size in non-latex soon, but for now… _Then, I want __**him**__…_ His ass clenched at the thought, and the sudden sting made him reconsider. _It still hurts from the last time…damn it!_

"Can't make up your mind?" Roxas teased as Axel hesitated. Then, his wandering fingers trailed their way over to his cock and began stroking the long, thick shaft. "I guess I'll just have a little fun while you decide…"

Unfortunately, Axel's brain stopped working entirely at the sight of Roxas taking hold of himself and beginning to stroke, his other hand squeezing and rolling his balls. Axel's heart was pounding as he watched the beautiful young man, spread out on his bed…masturbating. His own cock throbbed, fully hard now, and leaking a little from the tip as Roxas shamelessly pumped his hips into his own fist, head thrown back, moaning in pleasure.

With a gasp, Axel suddenly stumbled forward onto the bed. Roxas' arms welcomed him into a steamy embrace, and the next moment he was opening his mouth to Roxas' tongue and moaning into the young man's hot, passionate kiss.

Bodies pressed together roughly for a moment, skin on skin just to get _more_, until they found the perfect position – erections pressed together between them. Roxas gasped. Axel held still a moment, then slowly…_slowly_ rolled his hips forward. "Oh _yes_," Roxas panted against his lips, hips grinding upward, increasing the pressure. "_That._ Do it…_please._"

Bracing himself on his arms, Axel shut out the nagging soreness in his back and the stinging in his ass and _pressed_ down again, grinding and feeling Roxas' hard shaft with his own hot, sensitive cock. Barely-open blue eyes gave him an absolutely _wanton_ look, and Roxas' hands wiggled down between them. Fingers closed around his thick length, holding him against Roxas, and Axel experimentally thrust into that perfect grip. Roxas grunted and tensed, but kept his hands right where they needed to be to maximize the sensations.

With a knowing grin at his new lover, Axel rolled his hips again. Roxas moaned through a lustful smile, and Axel began to steadily pump his cock against Roxas' – long and slow, at first, gradually picking up speed in the tight sheath of those hands. Axel could feel everything – sweat, heat, throbbing tension in Roxas' penis and in his own, fingers massaging his shaft, hot breathing against his neck and an occasional wet, sucking kiss when Roxas leaned up and into his body. Everything was _good_, everything was arousing and electric and _Roxas_, and Axel braced himself and thrust _harder_, and it wasn't long at all before his hips were _ramming_ forward and Roxas was _writhing _and begging for more, incoherent and about to come, just like Axel was about to come…

And then it all fractured into _Roxas, hot, yes_ and his fluid was shooting between their bodies with every throb of his orgasm, and Roxas was making thin, desperate little noises as his cock pulsed against Axel's and his own release added to the wet, sticky mess between them. _So good._ They were both still dribbling with the last of their orgasms when their lips met again, open and soft and tongues sliding deep, breathless and intimate and sweet.

A flicker of thought brushed through Axel's mind – _I'm falling in love already_ – but then _Roxas_ filled his awareness again as hands released his too-sensitive penis and arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, and they made out with sultry laziness as their softening cocks slipped in the wet mess that coated their stomachs and groins. _Gross_, if Axel really thought about it – which he didn't.

With a moan, Roxas finally pulled back enough to speak. "So _that's_ why you don't bottom much."

Axel could tell he was going to be blushing in a minute, but he couldn't help his silly grin. "Why?"

Roxas pulled him in, tight. "You're such an _aggressive_ top," he winked. Axel went cherry red, but Roxas didn't stop. "I mean, talking to you at the wedding last night, I wasn't sure you'd had sex _ever_. You sounded like such a shy virgin…and then I get you in bed and _now_ look what I've got! I'm dating a sexy god of pleasure and…and toe-curling orgasms!"

It took a few deep breaths to calm his blushing down, but Axel eventually managed a hint of composure as he answered, "Well…I could s-say the same thing about…you. Last night…"

With a big grin, Roxas pecked his lips. "Oh, I can be an aggressive top, too. But I also _love_ being penetrated and taken – preferably _hard_. You'll see." And that tone had an absolute certainty to it – it was a _promise_. "And I think, if last night is any indicator, you'll feel the same way very soon. Don't you agree?" He smiled sweetly at Axel.

With a gulp, Axel nodded. "Very much."

"You know," Roxas hummed, looking thoughtful, "we should try to go on dates in very public places. So that we can make sure we talk a lot and do non-erotic stuff," he smirked, snuggling into Axel's arms. "I think if we're alone together, I'll probably jump your hot body in under a minute every time."

Axel let his arms wrap around his boyfriend, smiling with silly amounts of happiness. "That…sounds good." He didn't clarify whether it was the _public dates_ or the _jumping_ that sounded good. He didn't need to.

And anyway, _both_ sounded wonderful.

~o~


	132. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:** ANOTHER sequel for zexysexyVI! This follows chapter 34, "Hit the Showers" - another smut you might want to read first, if you haven't. ;3

LOL I borrowed a song title. Been AGES since I did that! XD

Aaaand, _clearly_ I need more practice writing drabbles, because I'm not doing very well keeping within the short length. XD

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects**

Weeks of preparation and training finally paid off – when the first track meet came around, Roxas' school cleaned up. Almost everyone on his team had a medal or two, and Roxas' relay team came in first. Their classmates were impressed, their parents were all glowing, and the team was already celebrating before they even hit the locker rooms. It was a fantastic day.

Everyone was going to the local diner afterward for milkshakes and pie and tons of other unhealthy stuff – the team had been denying themselves any goodies for the last few days leading up to the meet. It was time to make up for lost desserts, and celebrate their victories.

In the post-victory chaos, Roxas found it harder than ever to get close to the team captain. In fact, he'd started to notice that this was a common pattern. Aside from when they practiced the relay, he had trouble finding excuses to hang out with Axel. The captain was popular, in-demand, and older – Roxas really didn't know why he'd agreed to be Roxas' secret boyfriend in the first place.

Doubt gnawed at him, and the only times it was any better were the rare moments when Axel managed to sneak in a moment alone with Roxas – usually by being late in the locker rooms again. Then, after a careful glance all around, making sure they were alone, he'd lean in and give Roxas a quick kiss. Roxas would melt. They'd kiss again, more…and then some sound would startle them apart. Axel would blush at him sheepishly. Roxas would be walking on sunshine for the rest of the day.

Sadly, those stolen moments had become harder to grab as the meet approached, and Roxas hadn't had a kiss all week, now. He kept trying to tell himself that it was because they were busy, it wasn't that Axel was losing interest in him…but the feeling of dread lingered. Even in the post-victory excitement, Roxas wasn't quite as happy as he could have been, while following his underclassmen friends into the diner with the rest of the team.

"No, no, where's my relay team? Hey! Hayner! Roxas! Demyx! Get over here, the kickass relay champs are sitting together." Axel laughingly shoved at one of his friends. "No, asshole, look – your girlfriend came to congratulate you. Go sit with _her_. And behave yourselves, we're in public!"

Though the chaos at the diner, Axel corralled the relay team into one booth – and Roxas found himself suddenly sitting beside the team captain. He was in Heaven…and Hell. The diner was full of rowdy teenagers, and he couldn't let _anyone _suspect…but Axel had wanted to sit beside him. That was a good sign, right? If he'd been thinking of breaking up with Roxas, he'd just sit with his upperclassmen friends…right?

Doubts, worries, hopes. Milkshakes and fries and teammates chattering. Axel – close, freshly-showered, smelling _amazing_ and looking _beautiful_ – inches away, but untouchable. And Roxas _so wanted_ to _touch…_

And then – _finally_ – everyone was leaving, and Axel was collecting a whole group of friends in his car and giving rides home, and somehow Roxas found himself herded into the back seat – unnoticed by almost everyone else. Getting a ride home with Axel.

"Hey, why are you dropping _me_ off first? I live closest to _you_…" One of the guys whined as Axel chose his route.

"Because I want you out of my car before you start farting. I saw you eating the bean dip," Axel teased wickedly.

Hooting laughter followed, and no one else questioned the order of the drop-offs. The noisy car gradually got quieter and quieter, until Axel dropped off the last person – except for Roxas.

They pulled out of the driveway, and Axel called over his shoulder – "Hey, come on up here."

Unbuckling, Roxas crawled into the front seat, as Axel turned the car…and headed away from either of their houses. Roxas frowned in confusion, but he didn't know what to say, how to ask where Axel was taking them…and silence developed in the car as Axel turned down a long, dirt lane.

Heart hammering in his chest, Roxas tried to talk some sense into himself. _Don't get your hopes up, it's probably just a shortcut, he isn't really…but he __**might**__! What if…?_ They pulled off the lane in front of an old, abandoned shack. Axel turned the car off and grinned at him, unbuckling. "They say this place is haunted, you know…"

"Oh…um, they do?"

"Yup." Axel's face was alive with a smile of barely-contained excitement. He leaned closer, murmuring, "So let's give those ghosts a show…"

Before he could blink or breathe, Roxas was being kissed. Axel pressed his lips _hard_ against Roxas' – but that was only for a moment. Then his mouth opened, and Roxas' lips obeyed the insistent tongue tracing them and parted as well, and just like that they were making out, pulling each other closer, kissing passionately…and all Roxas could do was whimper as everything within him went spinning out of control in a sudden rush of _yes, yes, Axel's kissing me oh my God yes!_

Axel pulled back with a gasp. "_Get in the back,_" he purred, low and rough…then seemed to think twice about his tone. He met Roxas' eyes, and his voice became uncertain. "Please?"

However, if Axel was worrying about whether Roxas would want to do "back seat" things with him or not…he didn't need to. With a dazed but eager nod, Roxas skipped the whole process of opening doors, getting out, and getting back in…and just crawled over the seat and flopped into the back. Axel followed a little more awkwardly, struggling to get through the small space.

But then they were in the back together, no armrests to get between them, and Roxas answered the next deep, seductive kiss by crawling into Axel's lap and pressing his body _hard_ against the taller boy.

Roxas moaned, clinging to red hair. Axel was _so good _at kissing. Not that Roxas had any basis for comparison – or experience of his own, for that matter – but to _him_, Axel's lips felt like Heaven, and his tongue was driving Roxas wild, and his hands on Roxas' hips felt like fire, and everything was just so wonderful and Axel _did_ like him and want him and Roxas was so relieved in that moment and so happy that his doubts just evaporated and he felt like he could do _anything_…and he _really wanted_ to do things that would show Axel how much he liked him.

Ten minutes ago, Roxas would never have dared – but now, he found it wonderfully easy to slip his hand down between their bodies and cup the crotch of Axel's jeans, pressing carefully…and feeling his heart skip a beat. _Is he…?_ Axel moaned, and Roxas stroked once – _Oh my God he is. Wow._ There was no mistaking that outline – Axel was erect. And the moment he realized it, Roxas was too.

Angling to the side, Roxas slid back on the seat, kneeling in front of Axel, who turned to keep facing him and ended up leaning back against the car door. Roxas swallowed, looking down…and his hands tentatively touched Axel's button and zipper. He almost glanced up to see if this was okay…but then he couldn't. Instead – probably red as a beet – he kept his eyes down and unzipped Axel's jeans. His hands shook as he pulled fabric away…and then he licked his lips. _He really is hard. He…wow. _Roxas hadn't seen Axel erect since that first time in the showers – somehow, he felt like all his wet dreams and fantasies since then had paled in comparison to the real thing.

Without thinking, he leaned down and licked the tip of Axel's erection. He got a surprised grunt, but Axel didn't tell him to stop, and Roxas wanted this _so badly_ now that he just couldn't resist. He closed his lips around the rosy head and moved _down_, taking Axel into his mouth and _sucking_, beginning to do something he'd only ever dreamed of – giving Axel a blow job.

Almost immediately, he had to pull back, gagging – but he didn't stop because of _that_. A shaking hand was weaving into his hair, a breathless whisper of "_Roxas…_" and a throaty moan – and Roxas tried again, going slower. Moving his tongue. Wrapping his hand around the base, where he couldn't reach with his mouth, and stroking up and down as he bobbed his head.

Axel's thighs were rock-hard beneath his arms and chest, and he was gasping for breath every time Roxas went down again. The heat was unbearable, and he couldn't stop himself – with his free hand, he fumbled into his loose athletic shorts and took hold of his own throbbing length, trying to stroke slowly and carefully…but quickly forgetting control and jerking himself hard and fast. His head moved faster as well, and Roxas could hear Axel crying out incoherently, his voice beautiful with too much pleasure…

And then Axel's cock, quite suddenly, shivered and throbbed and began to shoot pulses of semen into Roxas' mouth. Startled, Roxas froze for a moment…then groaned deep in his throat and _sucked_ at Axel's release, swallowing around his trembling shaft over and over. _He came. I gave Axel an orgasm…he came in my mouth!_ And that thought, along with his own pumping fist, drove Roxas over the edge, and with a desperate whimper, he spilled into his own hand.

Sitting back with a _whump_, Roxas struggled for air. He could hear Axel panting beside him, but as sanity returned, he didn't dare look at the other teenager. Suddenly, he couldn't believe what he'd just done. _Oh my God…I sucked him off! I didn't even ask, I just…and now…oh God, what should I __**say**__ to him?_

For the life of him, Roxas couldn't think of a single thing to say…nor could he make himself look at Axel. He was, quite simply, embarrassed half to death. Axel might as well have saved his life when he broke the silence before it could get agonizingly awkward.

"Holy shit, kiddo. You're fucking awesome." His head rolled to the side and he grinned at Roxas. "I always wanted one of those. Didn't think I'd be getting it any time soon, but then you just…_damn_. I didn't even have to ask!"

Roxas blushed and looked down, not sure what to do with Axel's praise…and noticed something. "Oh shit…I'm sorry, I um…" Axel glanced down to what Roxas was looking at – a splatter of fluid soaking into the seat fabric. "I didn't mean to…to…um, do you think it will stain?"

"Hmmm…" Axel, unbelievably, reached out and trailed a few fingers through _Roxas' come_. "I think so." And before Roxas could apologize again, he leaned close and surprised him with a sudden kiss. "I _hope _so," he added, winking.

_Really? _ Roxas wanted to ask, but all he managed was a moan that sounded vaguely questioning.

With a hand running slowly up and down Roxas' ribs, and shrugged happily. "Yeah! Well I mean, this is _my_ hunk of junk car, and I've never had come stains in it before. I think it's kind of awesome, actually."

Feeling dizzy and torn between embarrassment and delight and desire, Roxas twisted closer to Axel, nuzzling shyly into his neck. "Good. I mean…I wasn't sure if you really want to…to do things like that…with, um, me…" He pulled himself closer and let his lips brush Axel's neck, and the hum of pleasure he got for that made him braver. "But I…um, I would _love_ to…to help you s-stain up your car like this. Um, a _lot_."

"_Nnnnmm…_" Axel purred, arms winding around Roxas tightly. "You are the _best_ secret boyfriend _ever_. I can't _wait_ for our next date at Hotel Volvo."

And, as Axel claimed his lips with a deep, delicious kiss, Roxas thought he couldn't possibly agree more.

~o~


	133. I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:** Another drabble commission for PamelaIsley! This one is a gift for her friend Katerina - hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

**I Drove All Night ~ Celine Dion**

Zexion pushed the book cart around the corner and down to the end of the last row of the reference section. None of the other librarians liked shelving the reference books – they were huge, heavy, and kept in a dim, disused corner of the library. Everyone else said that section gave them the creeps, claiming it was haunted. Zexion liked it. It was quiet, no snotty little brats came up to him whining about some book that was checked out by someone else, and the shelves were actually _tidy_. It was almost impossible to keep the other sections of the library in a state that Zexion really considered _orderly_, but the reference section was his pride and joy. Beautiful rows of encyclopedias, all the same binding and height, stately hardcover volumes so rarely touched that they sometimes needed _dusting_. It wasn't his job to dust the shelves, but when Zexion was going to be shelving reference books, he snuck a little duster along – just to do the job right.

Time slipped away from him as Zexion neatly shelved the reference books. When a voice spoke from the end of the row, he jumped slightly in surprise.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Could you show me where you keep your _Longfellow?_" Demyx grinned at him wickedly from where he leaned against the bookshelf, aqua eyes sparkling happily.

"Demyx!" Zexion gaped – just a little – at his unexpected visitor. Completely ignoring the cheesy pick-up line – the same one Demyx had used when they met – he gasped, "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were halfway across the country right now!"

"Yeah," the sandy-blond musician pushed off from the shelf and strolled toward him. "I was in Chicago yesterday, but there was some big strike or something…whatever, show was cancelled, so we're heading to Boston ahead of schedule. So I took a little side trip." His hands slipped over Zexion's waist, pulling his boyfriend close. "All I have is this afternoon, and it's just my luck you'd be working. _But_, since I haven't seen you in like a month and a half…I figured I'd take what I can get." As Demyx finished, he leaned in with a smile and a tilt of his head…and pressed his lips to Zexion's.

Normally, Zexion would have placed a flat palm on Demyx's chest and stopped him right there – he was at _work_, and he had _work_ to do. He did not…_fraternize_ in the library. Normally, however, Zexion would see Demyx at home when his work was done. _Normally,_ he'd be seeing him almost every day, unless Demyx had an overnight for an out-of-town show, or maybe a weekend.

But this wasn't normal. Demyx was on tour. Demyx had been gone for six and a half weeks, and Zexion – though he had said nothing to anyone about it – had been _missing him_.

So, although the kiss Demyx pressed to his lips was sweet and a little teasing, the kiss Zexion _returned_, melting with eager yearning, was warm and full and _hungry_. Clutching hands climbed the front of Demyx shirt until Zexion's arms were winding around the musician's neck. Demyx hummed, enjoying the press of Zexion's body against his own, and let his own hands caress Zexion's back, holding him tight.

For once, it was _Zexion_ who pressed closer to deepen the kiss, delving into his lover's mouth with a passion he almost never showed. A moment later, Demyx's was shoved against the nearest bookshelf, pinned by the shorter librarian…and locked in a wanton, sultry kiss.

Demyx groaned, suckling on the normally-reserved librarian's tongue eagerly. He _loved_ Zexion like this. Of course, he loved the usual Zexion too, but seeing him throw off his restraints was such a rare, exciting thing… _This was __**definitely**__ worth driving through the night for._

Zexion felt hands running through his hair and let his own fingers caress Demyx's face. He'd _so_ _missed_ this face… And, as they touched, everything somehow became less urgent and burning, more…cherishing. The first surge of desire became a wave of warm contentment – Demyx was _here_, in his arms, sweet and beautiful as always, and Zexion could kiss him over and over until they made up for six and a half weeks of separation.

Sighing softly, Zexion tilted his head and smushed his lips together with Demyx's, moving even slower, now…letting his tongue just barely slip between his boyfriend's lips before drawing back again with a slow lick. He felt the vibrations as Demyx moaned against his mouth…and he felt the hand that wandered down his ribs. Releasing Demyx's lips, Zexion moved to place a soft kiss a little lower, and then another – a little trail along his jaw line, moving toward his ear…then down to his enticing, beautiful neck.

With a soft exhale, Demyx let his head fall back, and Zexion moved from one sensitive spot to the next – gently, leisurely, slow licks and soft kisses. He never went wild when he did this – Demyx did, sometimes, when it was his turn, but Zexion liked to let the heat just simmer between them, warm and soothing. Keep that up for long enough, and they'd both go crazy eventually – but Zexion was very, very patient.

Whispering against Demyx's saliva-wet throat, he asked, "What time do you have to leave?"

Pressing one more lingering kiss to his lips, Demyx murmured, "You work until seven, right?" He got a short nod, and Demyx sighed. "I'll be pushing it if I stick around until then. Six-thirty at the latest, or I won't catch up with the band."

Zexion's face sank in resignation. "I have books to shelve…"

With a soft smile, Demyx pecked his cheek. "I know. I figured I'd just hang around here…with you. Maybe help you with stuff…"

Arching an eyebrow, Zexion sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling. Demyx was ridiculous and crazy, and apparently Zexion was going to spend his afternoon teaching his boyfriend the Dewey decimal system…_again._

Only he didn't mind _at all_ this time.

~o~


	134. A Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:** And THIS drabble commission is for PamelaIsley's friend Kass! Hope you both loooove it! :D

More coming! :)

* * *

**A Taste of Honey**

Bowls littered the counter, the griddle sizzled, and batter was dribbled over just about everything, including Sora's apron, which was actually his mother's apron and somewhat too lavender and frilly, but he used what he had access to, and the only kitchen on Destiny Islands he was allowed to use was his mother's. Bless her for being away for the weekend.

_Riku should be waking up soon… _Sora thought as he glanced at the clock, flipping pancakes off onto a plate and spooning more batter onto the griddle. He hummed to himself cheerfully. _Won't share a paopu with me, huh? Oh, you'll kiss me plenty, especially in the secret cave, and get all handsy and naked and do lots of naughty things when you feel like it. And you'll come stay a weekend with me and do me twice in a row and not let me get to sleep until like 2 a.m., and you'll tell me you love me over and over, and you'll talk about how pretty my eyes are and how good I am in bed – which __**is**__ pretty good – but you __**won't**__ share a __**paopu**__ with me? __**Well.**__ Now you __**will**__. Whether you realize it or not._

Smiling even wider, Sora set out the butter, syrup, and pancakes, just as he heard Riku shuffling sleepily down the stairs.

"Hmm? What's all this?" Riku rubbed an eye and gazed at the spread – and at Sora in his apron.

"Morning, Sleepyhead! Want some breakfast?" Sora beamed, turning away, revealing that he wore only his underwear beneath the apron. He was hardly surprised when arms wrapped around his bare torso from behind.

"_Mmm_, smells nice." Riku's hands explored under the apron, rubbing over Sora's chest and tweaking his nipples. "I'd rather help myself to _you_, though…"

Grinning and leaning back against his best friend and lover, Sora teased, "After you eat, _maybe_. Last night was intense. If you don't get some food first, you'll probably pass out on me halfway through." He shoved Riku playfully toward the table, but leaned over to kiss him sweetly as he sat down. Then, as his boyfriend turned to the food – keeping one eye on him with a hungry look – Sora provided himself with his own plate of pancakes and sat down to join him.

"These are delicious," Riku mumbled around a mouthful. "But they taste kinda…different. What's in them?"

Sora smiled, watching Riku's pancakes disappear as he ate his own stack. "Oh…Sora's Secret Recipe. If you can't guess by the time you finish them, I'll tell you."

Riku tried a few guesses, but none of them were right, and by the time they'd finished, they were talking about other things. Riku helped Sora clean everything up – still watching him in the apron, and occasionally sneaking his hands over to touch Sora just a _little_ bit inappropriately – and they made their way back upstairs to brush their teeth and shower. Sora was glowing with triumph the whole time, but he kept his gloating to himself – waiting for the right moment. _Riku shared a paopu with me! We'll be together forever now!_

Sora took a shower first, then dried himself off as Riku took his. They elected not to shower together. They wanted to actually get _clean_, instead, and shower sex – though hot – was not the most comfortable way to do things. Sora was waiting in bed, however, when Riku emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

Scratching his arms and frowning.

"Something wrong?"

"I dunno," Riku shrugged. "I feel really itchy…" Then he caught sight of his boyfriend, reclining on the bed in his underwear. Riku seemed to forget what he'd been saying. "_Mmmm_…" His eyes roamed over Sora. "You look good enough to _eat_."

"Better than the pancakes?" Sora teased with a grin.

"Oh, definitely," Riku nodded seriously. "Although they were pretty good. Hey, you never told me what was in them!"

Bouncing up onto his knees, Sora gave Riku his "winner's grin" – huge and blinding. "Well, I hope you're ready to spend the rest of your life with _me_, because we just shared a paopu and you never knew it!"

Shock and horror wiped everything else off of Riku's face. It almost put a hitch in Sora's victory, seeing him react like that. He hadn't thought Riku would hate it so much…he thought Riku was just being shy…

"You…you put paopu in the pancakes?" Riku's voice was barely a whisper. "_That's_ what was in them? _Paopu?_"

With a worried frown, Sora answered, "Well, yeah…you wouldn't share one with me, so I put some in the batter for us both…are you mad? I'm sorry…I didn't think you'd be _mad_…"

Miserable despair crumpled Riku's face, and he slumped to the bed and flopped down on it. "I'm _allergic_ to paopu!" Sora froze, mind blank as he tried to process this. "I get hives…oh crap, that's probably why I'm itching!"

Flicking his eyes over Riku, Sora could see the unhappy proof – little red spots peppered all over his back, spreading down his arms, and getting bigger. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I'll…I'll get the anti-histamine cream and…and hang on!"

Galloping to the bathroom, he raided the medicine cabinet, returning with everything he could find that might help. Riku grumblingly submitted to spoonfuls of tonic and gobs of cream all over his skin, but the damage was done. They managed to control the breakout enough that they didn't need to call a doctor, but Riku was doomed to spend the day all red and itchy. Sex was out of the question.

They sat together, watching TV reruns, and Sora felt terrible. "I'm really sorry," he offered for the millionth time. "I thought you were just being shy or stubborn or something. It's all my fault…"

"No," Riku sighed, "it's mine too. I should have just told you I was allergic. You couldn't have known. It's such a weird and random allergy, anyway."

"Still, I'm really, _really_ sorry," Sora insisted. "I owe you _big time_, and when you feel better, I'll _totally_ make it up to you."

"So…" Riku slyly glanced over. "You'll wear the blindfold?"

Freezing for a moment, Sora had to swallow before he could answer. "S-Sure. If…if that's what you want…" He had been resisting _that_ suggestion for a _while_. But, to make it up to Riku…

"Just kidding," his boyfriend grinned, then winced as the hives on his face stung from the stretch. "I won't make you do that if you don't want. After all, I owe you a little bit too."

"Yeah? What for?"

Riku leaned in a little – not able to touch, because the cream would get smeared all over – and whispered, "We'll be together forever, now."

Sora beamed at his hive-covered lover, kissed his fingertip, and gently tapped it to Riku's lips.

It wasn't a bad weekend, in the end.

~o~


	135. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:** YET ANOTHER commission for PamelaIsley! This one is an early Christmas gift from her to SamurajDreamer! This is a sequel (epilogue, whatever) to the oneshot (in two parts) "If the Man Fits." Though you don't really need to have read that one to follow this. :)

Let there be sex! :D

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

The boxes were stacked, the furniture loaded onto the truck and then unloaded again, with lots of grunting and heaving that made the lovely spring day feel more like midsummer. The crowd of helpful friends was fed with helpful pizza, and the last of them had now departed – another moving party completed successfully. Now, two young men were left alone in their brand-new house, preparing to unpack as much as they could before nightfall.

"Okay…the living room is fine for now." Roxas surveyed the territory, thinking aloud. "We can sit on the couch no matter where it is. We don't need to hook the electronics up until tomorrow…so first things first, we should make sure the bed is available for sleep, and the kitchen is unpacked enough for basic use. And unpack the overnight bags with the clothes and shower stuff."

Axel nodded in agreement, businesslike and serious. "And the sex stuff. Right. I got the kitchen."

Blinking a moment, Roxas turned to look up at his lover. "Wait, what? You packed _sex stuff_ in the overnight bag?"

Axel blinked right back at him. "Uh, _yeah_. Duh."

"Um, you don't think we'll be a little too _tired_ for that tonight?"

With a horrified gasp, Axel drew back. "_Too tired?_ My love, do not _say_ such a thing! My pulsating manhood is _always _engorged for your hidden rosebud!"

Roxas blushed so hard he almost hurt himself. "Oh God…thank you for reminding me to _kill_ Larxene for giving you that harlequin romance novel. Now let's get unpacking, before I kill _you_ for having _read_ the stupid thing. _Twice._"

Axel chuckled, heading toward the kitchen, and called after Roxas, "Are you going to _kill_ me twice, or are you saying I read the book twice?"

"Stop talking like me!" Roxas called back. "_I'm _the writer; _I_ nitpick about grammar. You stick to building dream homes for besotted lovers such as we two."

"I _am_ pretty good at that…" Axel mused to himself, glancing around his recently-completed pride and joy – their home. A house for him and Roxas. A love nest. His _magnum opus. _ Axel snickered at that thought and palmed the front of his pants before bending to pick up a box. His _other_ "magnum" had opinions about the new place too – mostly rooms he wanted to have sex in.

Roxas, for his part, disappeared into the bedroom and began making the bed. That done, he was moving for a box when the overnight bag caught his eye.

_Sex stuff. _Axel had said "sex stuff." Curiosity getting the better of him, Roxas rummaged quickly through the bag and found what he'd expected – a bottle of peppermint lube – his favorite – and the condoms…in both sizes, his and Axel's. "Can't go one night without it, huh?" He chuckled to himself.

"It's true; I confess it all!" Roxas looked up sharply to see his lover leaning against the doorpost. "My lust for you consumes me every moment; even in this forest of cardboard, I ache to make passionate love to you, thrusting my turgid manhood into your dark, wet depths…"

"Shut _uuuuup!_ Lalalala not listening!" Roxas threw his hands over his ears as Axel broke off, laughing.

"What does _turgid _even _mean_, anyway?" Axel strolled into the room, still laughing as he flopped onto the bed.

Grudgingly, Roxas took his hands down. "It means…swollen, basically. Inflated. That kind of thing."

"Ahhh…" Axel's grin was sharp with interest. "That makes sense." There was a moment of silence as they eyed each other. Roxas was just about to open his mouth again and mention unpacking, when Axel smirked. "So…wanna make love in the new house for the first time?"

Roxas blinked, and refused to notice that his nether regions felt a little hot at that suggestion. "Unpacking," he stated flatly. "It's not gonna get done if we do that. I _will_ pass out immediately, if not halfway through."

Axel, however, just cheerfully shrugged. "So we sleep sprawled out on our bed in sated, messy bliss and wake up to slightly more work than we'd hoped. We're already going to be unpacking tomorrow, anyway." He reached out and wiggled his fingers in a beckoning gesture. "Come on. Let's succumb to the heat of our passion in this forbidden tryst…"

Roxas smacked his hand, and Axel broke off laughing. Trying to look stern, Roxas felt his face betraying him and cracking into a grin as he crossed the cluttered space to Axel. He grabbed his lover by both shoulders and leaned down, grumbling, "You need to stop reading books."

"_Ahnnmmm_…" Axel's answer was muffled by Roxas' tongue in his mouth.

All Roxas' seeming disinterest fell away as he kissed Axel deeply. Their hands roamed as they made out, as both of them stripped clothing away without looking – a skill that had taken _lots_ of practice to perfect. Axel slid Roxas' pants down and palmed his erection through his underwear. He breathed into Roxas' mouth, "His engorged shaft pulsated beneath my fingertips, quivering, ready to _mmf!_"

"His _engorged shaft_," Roxas growled, "is going down _your throat_ if you don't shut up with the cheesy erotica lines."

"_Mmmm_," Axel purred, blissfully ignoring the threat. "Sounds _lovely._" With that, Roxas found himself suddenly pulled and pushed, and he landed on his back on the bed with an _oomf!_ Axel grinned and prowled forward, sliding his hands up and down Roxas' straining, trapped cock. He smirked and lowered his head, licking at the damp patch developing on Roxas' underwear, taking his time sucking over the fabric before _finally_ drawing it down and releasing Roxas' cock.

Roxas moaned with pleasure as Axel's lips moved over his erection, sucking kisses along the length before parting to swallow him down. Axel was _amazing _at this. He started slow, lowering his head so gradually that Roxas could barely keep from thrusting up into the wonderfully wet heat, then dragging off with a long suck that ended with a warm tongue teasing and probing Roxas' slit. And Axel's hands kept busy the whole time – rolling and massaging Roxas' balls, feathering caresses over his perineum, circling the sensitive ring of his opening, pressing enough to make Roxas tense and groan, but not enough to penetrate.

He was about to complain about the slow pace when he heard the _snick_ of a cap popping open…and peppermint scent reached him a moment later. Axel's hands disappeared for a moment, then returned – slightly cool and _very_ slick. Roxas spread his legs wider and sighed as he felt Axel's fingers push inside him, sliding easily with so much slippery lube.

As usual, Axel pulled off Roxas' cock and concentrated on stretching him instead. Already sweating, Roxas let one hand wander down to take hold of his spit-soaked cock. He pumped himself a little faster than Axel had been sucking him. Axel watched Roxas masturbate, adding fingers and thrusting carefully as he stretched his lover. His voice was husky with lust as he commented, "You want to come twice today, huh?"

Admitting nothing, Roxas hummed. "Mmm…_maybe_ I do…" Then he gasped as Axel's fingers rubbed intentionally over his prostate.

"Kay then," the other man grinned, still rubbing, watching Roxas writhe and fall apart. After a pause, he murmured, "His eager body throbbed for my manhood, wetness dripping from the dark tunnel of pleasure, inviting me to fill him with my sweet, white cream, begging me for that moment of pure ecstasy…"

"_Uuuungh_, will you _stop_ the narration and _get inside me_ already?" Roxas shoved himself up weakly, pushing Axel back into a sitting position and taking hold of his lover's "manhood." Which…was huge, and hot, and rock-hard, actually. Roxas swallowed and stroked Axel firmly as he ripped open a condom and unrolled it onto his lover's cock. "If you're so fucking fond of harlequins," he mumbled, "I'll introduce you to a publisher and _you_ can be the writer from now on."

Shrugging with a silly smile, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him close. "Nah. I just think they're funny, actually. I had no idea there were so many weird-ass words for _cock_."

"Euphemisms," Roxas grunted, straddling Axel's hips and kissing him deeply. Their erections pressed together while Roxas fumbled for the lube a moment…and then Axel handed it to him. He glopped a generous amount onto Axel's cock and stroked him again to spread it over the condom.

"_Ngh!_ Right…euphenizings. That. _Aaagh!_" Axel's head fell back and he cried out in pleasure as Roxas gripped his shaft, guided the head to his entrance, and bore down _hard_ with his hips, taking Axel in with a long, deep thrust…all the way to the hilt.

Dripping sweat and panting hard, Roxas held on to his lover's shoulders for a moment before he tried to move. Axel was so big…even after years together, he was still a little bit stunned by the first penetration _– every time_. He just felt so _full_ with Axel's cock inside him, reaching deep and stretching him open – _so good_.

When he was ready, Roxas rose up again on his knees and began to steadily ride Axel's thick shaft, kissing him messily as he lifted up and bore down again, over and over and over. Axel gasped and groaned into Roxas' mouth, feeling the squeeze of Roxas' muscles around his cock with every thrust. After only a few minutes of that, Roxas was speeding up, angling his hips to make Axel's cockhead drive _hard_ against his prostate – impatience had got the better of him. He wanted to _come_.

And then he _was_ coming, heat exploding in his body as Axel held him tight and Roxas cried out, biting Axel's shoulder to muffle his voice as he ejaculated, hot spurts of semen shooting over his lover's abdomen. Then…his whole body went soft, flopping in Axel's arms, and he only whimpered when his boyfriend shifted to lay him down on his back on the bed. _Still embedded deep inside him_.

"You know," Axel purred against his lips, bracing himself over Roxas and pushing his legs apart, "we're not in an apartment anymore. Nobody's on the other side of these walls. We can be as loud as we want, now." He rocked his hips gently, slowly continuing to pump his hard cock into Roxas.

Drifting in a haze of afterglow – and just a little renewed lust – Roxas hummed. "I forgot about that. _Mmmmm…_benefits of being homeowners now, huh? I'll remember that next time." Then he looked at Axel, blue eyes glinting wickedly. "I'll scream for you…if you scream for me."

Axel grinned. "I'll scream like that one time I was at the Grand Canyon and someone dared me to tell the people on the opposite side, _I love banana hammocks._"

Roxas blinked. "Did you really scream…"

"Yup." Axel winked at him. "Have I ever lied about this kinda thing?"

"No," Roxas admitted, "truth is definitely stranger than fiction with you…"

"Uh huh." Axel grinned again, leaned down, and kissed him _hard_. And then he pulled back and thrust his hips forward _hard_, and Roxas moaned _loudly_ and threw his head back and let his hands wander over sweat-soaked skin as Axel began to pump his still-erect cock into Roxas, building rapidly into a fast, hard _pounding_.

Letting himself go, Roxas writhed, gasping and whimpering and groaning his lover's name as much as he wanted to. Sweaty, skin-slapping noises mingled with his voice and Axel's – just as loud as his own voice, if not louder.

Heat pulsed through him all over again. His cock was as hard as before, trembling and rubbing against Axel's stomach and aching to release again. Axel rammed into him, as deep and fast and hard as Roxas' body desperately wanted, and he felt his balls tighten as another orgasm rushed toward him – and then burst.

"Yes! Fuck, yes! _Axel!_" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs as semen pulsed from his cock, coating both of their bodies, and he was still shooting hot fluid when Axel answered.

"Roxas, _ahhhh, fuck!_" Axel throbbed _hard_ inside him, and Roxas felt every jolt as Axel came, spilling his release and gasping over and over, "Roxas, Roxas, fuck, _fuck!_"

The next thing he knew was a kiss – a hot tongue exploring his mouth with slow, sensual caresses. Hands in his hair. Warm, sticky fluid under his fingers as Roxas let his hands wander over both of them. _What a mess…_

He didn't care.

Axel's breathy voice murmured in his ear, "At last, spent in the fiery ecstasy of their undulating passion, the lovers embraced with tender, heartbreaking kisses…" Roxas groaned and began slapping weakly at Axel's sweaty, tattooed bicep. Axel didn't shut up. He kept going, through breathless chuckles, "…murmuring vows of eternal love, pledging their faithful troth to one another as they lay, nude and sated, hidden from sight within the depths of the cardboard forest."

"You're an idiot to the core, Axel."

Smiling cheerfully at him, nose to nose, Axel just said, "Yup!"

Sighing, Roxas kissed his idiot, and Axel grinned against his lips and returned the kiss. And nothing else got unpacked that night.

~o~


	136. You're So Damn Hot

**Author's Note:** _Again_, you should all be thanking PamelaIsley for another epic commission! This one is dedicated to her friend, Tallulah – Merry Christmas! :D It's a sequel to chapter 29, "Hotter than Hell" – picks up immediately after that one finishes. It's, um…sex from start to finish, really. Have fun with it! 8D

* * *

**You're So Damn Hot by OK Go**

Roxas grunted as his back hit the wall of the hotel room – pinned by the tall, lean, hard body of the redhead he'd just met at the club, made out with, left with, and checked into this hotel with…in order to have some hot, sweaty, wild sex. His fists clutched that crazy red hair and he ground his whole body against the taller man, moaning into his mouth as they kissed sloppily, wet tongues sliding together, wet lips making little smacking noises to mingle with their gasps for breath and groans of pleasure.

_This_ was all Roxas had been thinking about since the club. He hadn't noticed much on the way here. He was vaguely aware of a quick stop at a convenience store across the street. The clerk had been smirking at them as Axel bought a big bottle of lube and a box of condoms, and he'd given Axel a wink and thumbs-up as they left. Roxas hadn't paid much attention. They'd been all over each other, and he'd been sneaking his hands into Axel's front pockets – hidden under the edge of the counter – while Axel groped his ass _hard_.

Then there'd been a receptionist or something at the hotel. She hadn't seemed so thrilled, but she hadn't looked shocked either – more bored than anything. But again, Roxas hadn't been really noticing. He'd been plastered against Axel's side, and he hadn't been using the "cover" of pockets anymore – just the countertop, again, as he openly cupped Axel's cock through his jeans and _rubbed_ it over and over, feeling the size of his bulge growing bigger and getting harder.

He'd been grinding his own aching erection against Axel's thigh while they were in the elevator. He'd bit a few nice, dark hickies into Axel's neck already, too – the parts of his neck he could get to, anyway. Those chokers were still in the way…

Hands scraping up his torso got Roxas' attention, just as his arms were pushed up and his shirt stripped off. The action broke the kiss, but Axel's mouth was back at once – only this time, he was sucking and licking Roxas' neck. Fingers tweaked his nipples and Roxas gasped, arching away from the wall, head falling back at the same time to give Axel access to his throat. It felt amazing, little shocks of pleasure spreading through his body from his neck and chest. But it took too long, and Roxas wanted _more_.

"_Nnngh!_ Axel…pants," he gasped, writhing slightly as Axel suddenly dipped his head and sealed his lips around one of Roxas' hard, peaked nipples. "_Ohhhh fuck_…_ahhh_, take…take my pants off, Axel, nnnh, _hurry!_"

With a sharp, feral grin, Axel slid down to his knees and unzipped them – _with his teeth._

"Oh my _God_ that's hot…" Roxas breathed, watching as Axel, finished with his zipper, started working his hands under Roxas' waistband, dragging it down.

"Baby," Axel smirked, "_everything_ I do is hot." With that, Roxas lost his pants and underwear in one long, smooth motion, and Axel's eyes dropped from his face to watch as Roxas' erection stood up, hard and flushed, inches from his face. "_You_, on the other hand," he added, "don't even have to do anything. _You_ are _sex on legs_, and I've been wanting you since the moment you kissed me."

"So touch me," Roxas moaned, rolling his hips forward as he leaned back against the wall. "Stop talking and just _fuck me_, Axel…_please!_"

Axel chuckled…and slurped Roxas' cock into his mouth.

Screaming a little before he could bite his lips into silence, Roxas thrust into the unbelievably hot mouth that closed over his shaft, swallowing him down all the way to the base. Instinct took over and he thrust again, again, steadily and firmly fucking Axel's mouth, and the redhead seemed content to let him do it. Hands slid over Roxas' hips as he pumped his shaft between Axel's lips, and eventually those hands wandered back and started squeezing and rubbing Roxas' ass. And then long, thick fingers were inching inward, stroking along the cleft and finding the tight entrance and probing it, sending bolts of heat into Roxas' cock with each hard rub that just _barely _slipped inside him.

"Oh my God, Axel, oh my God oh my _God…_"

They moved to the bed, stumbling and clutching each other, grabbing at body parts that ached for the attention and kissing with half-drunk lust. Axel stripped off his beater while Roxas watched, stroking his own cock, and then he took a turn, stripping away Axel's pants for him and getting his first _look_ at the length and thickness of the man's cock.

Roxas shivered from head to toe, moaning as he gently grasped Axel's erection. "Wow…you're bigger than in the club…"

Strong hands grabbed his hips and hauled his ass around toward Axel, until he was kneeling over the man who lay back on the bed, body relaxed…except for the shuddering, tense cock in Roxas' hands. "Gonna be able to take me, Baby? Not everyone can…"

A tongue slid over Roxas' ass, going straight for his entrance and pressing in deep, _right there_, and Roxas mewled in surprise and arousal…and then dropped his head to lick the thick, hot length of Axel's cock. "_Mmmm_…yeah. _Yes._ I can…I _want_ it…want you to put _this_," he stroked Axel's cock harder, "_deep_ inside me…and fuck me until I go crazy." His last words were whispered as he lowered his mouth, and then he was sucking on the moist head of Axel's huge, hard penis, working his mouth down inch by inch, taking the thick shaft in.

With a deep moan, Axel thrust his tongue into Roxas' hole.

Gasping, Roxas threw his head back, momentarily releasing Axel's cock in surprise. As the sensation of wet heat pressed deeper into him, however, he forgot his shock. Renewed lust washed over him, and this time when Roxas lowered his head, he didn't stop until he had sucked every inch of Axel's impressive cock into his mouth. It was so hot and hard in his mouth that Roxas moaned deeply, sucking harder. He heard a muffled grunt as Axel thrust his hips up, forcing himself deeper into Roxas' throat. The tongue left him, there was some fumbling, and then…

Slick, large fingers shoved deep inside him, curling inward and rubbing around…and hitting his prostate after only a moment of searching.

"Ahh! F-fuck…._Axel!_" Roxas could feel his penis shuddering, dripping precome as his body opened to eagerly accept those wonderful fingers. Everything was slipping away from him in a haze of lust. His fist closed around Axel's stiff shaft and pumped him, hard and fast, and he could hear Axel's gasped moans as he stroked the man's gorgeous cock and rocked his own hips back, fucking himself with Axel's fingers. "Yes, yes, _fuck_ yes! Oh my God Axel, _more!_" Another finger shoved inside at once, then another, and Roxas' begging became incoherent with need. "_More_, fucking God oh my God, _ahh! Ahh!_ Axel…inside…_fuck!_" He lapped at the man's weeping slit, tasting his flavor and losing the last of his half-drunk senses.

"_Fuck me_." He rolled off Axel and lay down, grabbing and dragging the dangerously sexy man by his inked arms until he was awkwardly sprawled over Roxas. "Fuck me _now_, Axel, oh God, fuck…_fuck me!_" Already desperate, Roxas was spreading his legs and trying to wrap them around the man's narrow hips, pulling him closer, watching as Axel fumbled with a condom within the grasp of Roxas' legs, latex and lube and a big, round cockhead pointed right at him, _ready_…

Heat, pressure, and then hands grabbing tight and one rough, hard _thrust_ as Axel drove forward _hard_, slamming into his body and filling him with a powerful thrust, so deep Roxas' vision went white for a moment, _so_ _big_ he would have screamed…if he had any voice to scream with. Instead, all that came out were thin, strained whimpers as Roxas arched, tense in spite of himself…blunt fingernails raking over sweaty, ink-patterned arms.

He felt Axel pause, then stop, holding still inside him. When he managed to get his eyes to open a crack, those vivid greens were staring at his face, watching carefully – red hair falling down around both of them. "Sorry," Axel grunted. "Forgot." He swallowed heavily, twice, then bent and tilted Roxas' face with one hand as wet lips found his own. Relaxing slightly, Roxas opened his mouth and let Axel's tongue slide in. Soon, he was returning the kiss, the pain fading as his body yielded to the intrusion.

When Axel moved, Roxas couldn't help it – he moaned wantonly, tightening his legs as soon as Axel had pulled all the way back…forcing his hips forward again. Taking his cock in deep…_again_.

"_Hnnngh…_Roxas! Holy shit…" Axel reacted with a couple of short, hard thrusts, changing angle as he went – and _nailing_ Roxas' prostate a moment later.

"_Aaaangh!_ Oh my fucking…_yes!_" Arching and grabbing Axel with both hands and legs, Roxas tugged _hard_ to get him to _do that again_. He could feel it – Axel's cock reaching _so deep_ inside him, the incredible, overwhelming stretch as his body opened around Axel's shaft…maybe the thickest cock Roxas had ever taken. _So fucking good._ If Axel had just humped him like a moron, it would have been enough. With a cock that perfect, Roxas wouldn't have a problem getting off.

But Axel did _not_ hump like a moron.

Axel kissed him, hard and deep, and touched him – over and over, absolutely _everywhere_ – and the way he moved inside Roxas was perfect – power and force without hurting him, agonizing pleasure that took Roxas to the edge and then slipped away, leaving him quivering with need…and so very glad it wasn't over yet. The things Axel did to him…Roxas loved it. He knew for sure he'd never been fucked like this, _ever_. He wanted to go on getting fucked like this until…until always.

When Axel finally let him come – no, _made him come_ – Roxas was already out of his mind, desperate for orgasm like he couldn't ever remember being. He was panting and begging and pleading and grabbing Axel and ramming his hips up off the mattress to meet every thrust that powered into him, and when he came he was screaming and shooting over and over, sticky release splattering over both of them. He felt Axel come inside him, too, and he truly resented that damn condom in that moment. He wanted to feel more than the pulsing of Axel's cock as he came. He wanted to feel Axel's seed coat his insides.

They lay in a sloppy mess, panting, sweaty – _satisfied_. They made out for a long, long time afterward, slow licking within each other's mouths, slow roaming hands touching each other. Roxas figured he must have dozed off for a while after that, and Axel probably did too…tangled up in each other's arms and murmuring sweet, half-drunk nonsense.

Stuff like, "I've never…in my life…_wow_. Axel…oh wow."

And, "I'm fallin' in love with a boy, _mmmmm_, pretty blond boy named Roxas."

And just before he fell asleep, "I like you too, Axel."

The rest, of course, was history. It never made a bit of sense to their friends – Axel's didn't know what he saw in the little prep, Roxas' didn't know what he wanted the _punk _for – but they didn't have to explain. One secretive little smirk was all it ever took for them both to remember the wild night they met.

Not that they needed reminding.

~o~


	137. Aces High

**Author's Note: **This is a two part commission for **xXx Angel-Eyes xXx**! Sexy sequel to follow! (Yes, she ordered double the pleasure, double the fun! So double-thank her right now! Go!) 8D

* * *

**Aces High**

Unfortunately for Roxas, he had never been much good at poker.

Even more unfortunate, however, was that alcohol made him forget his lack of poker expertise and accept Axel's challenge to a game of poker. A game he was sure he would do well at, even if he wasn't too sure what the difference was between a _straight _and a _flush_, let alone which one beat which.

"And you have…two pair?" Axel smirked and lay down his hand. "I have a full house. That's the pants, Rox."

Most unfortunate of all – this was _strip poker._

Roxas grunted, glaring at the uncooperative cards for a long moment before realizing that his pants were, indeed, forfeit. Grumpily, he stood, wobbled, and fumbled with his fly for a minute before he managed to get his pants off. Axel – still wearing _absolutely everything_ – watched him with a painfully obvious leer, eyeing Roxas' boxer briefs as he shuffled the cards.

"Final round, then. You ready?"

"It's only the final round if I _lose_ again," Roxas reminded him petulantly.

"Oh right," Axel rolled his eyes, dealing the cards with a condescending smile. "This could still take a while."

It didn't. Roxas lost with _one_ pair to Axel's straight flush.

"All right, off with them," Axel smirked, nodding toward Roxas' last tiny bit of clothing. "And do it _slowly_, please."

Glaring at his far-too-self-satisfied boyfriend, Roxas stood. This was the deal – _the first person to get naked would let the other one do whatever he wanted._ And of course, knowing Axel, Roxas wasn't the least bit surprised that his boyfriend would want something sexual. Swallowing, Roxas hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear…and slid the fabric down and off. Then he stood there, waiting for Axel's orders. Unfortunately, Axel seemed determined to just stare at him for a while, licking his lips slowly as he admired Roxas' nude body. Flushing, Roxas complained, "If you're going to do something, then hurry up and…"

"All right, all right," Axel leaned back, enjoying himself far too much. "Let start with my sexy little loser coming over here and giving me a blow job."

Without arguing, Roxas walked around the table, went down in his knees in front of Axel's chair, unzipped his boyfriend's jeans and pulled out his half-hard cock…and slipped the warm flesh into his mouth.

Axel moaned, and the sound immediately had an effect on Roxas. His cock stiffened and warmth raced through his body – he _loved_ the sounds Axel made when he was feeling good, even if he didn't want to admit it. Eager for more, he worked his tongue around Axel's shaft, feeling his lover's erection growing bigger, becoming fully hard, and beginning to dribble a little precome as Roxas deep-throated him over and over. Roxas was rather proud of his oral skills, after all…

"_Nngh_…slow down, babe." A hand dragging through his hair pulled Roxas off Axel's cock, and he looked up as Axel looked down at him, licking his lips…and handing him the lube. "Here…finger yourself for me."

Swallowing, Roxas stood and heaved himself quickly up onto the poker table. Leaning back and spreading his legs, he obeyed the order. His fingers were slippery with lube as he rubbed them in circles around his entrance a few times, spreading the wetness before he began to push his fingertips inside. Axel's face was raptly attentive as Roxas eased two fingers in deeper and deeper, passing each knuckle until he was as far in as he could go.

"Are you touching your prostate?" Axel breathed.

"No…may I?" Roxas purred, twisting his hand slightly.

"Oh yeah…_do it_."

"Yes…Master." Roxas grinned slyly, pulled his fingers out a bit, and then he thrust them in again and curled them just the right way. "_Ahhhhngh!_" He threw his head back as he caressed the spot inside that sent heat flashing through his body, the spot that made his cock twitch and dribble fluid as Axel watched.

"How does it feel, Baby?" Axel's voice was getting throaty – _hot_.

Roxas pulled his fingers out and added another one as he drove them in again, angling straight for his prostate this time and beginning to work his hand back and forth rapidly, showing Axel everything as he stretched himself and moaned and openly began to beg, "Feels good but…not enough. Not big enough…not deep enough…_nnnnh, Axel!_"

Gulping, Axel stood so fast that his chair fell over backward. The next thing Roxas knew, Axel was standing between his legs, pushing them farther apart. "Hold your legs for me," he demanded in a hoarse voice, and Roxas obeyed.

Axel grabbed the lube and his own hard cock and dumped a bunch of the slick gel over himself, pumping his fist a few times to spread it. Roxas slowly removed his fingers and watched between his legs as his lover positioned himself…pushed forward…and entered him smoothly. He was already loose and the lube made everything slick and easy, and Roxas was glad, because right now he didn't want to wait while they built up the pace. He wanted to get _pounded_. He wanted Axel to fuck him as hard as he could so Roxas could _come_…_now!_

But Axel, once inside him…stopped. He held still, with his hips pressed against Roxas' ass, and grinned down at him. "So…what do you want me to do, my Queen of Hearts?"

Growling and rolling his eyes, Roxas glared at his boyfriend. He knew what Axel wanted to hear, but damn it, he'd already lost at strip poker _and_ given him a blow job _and_ put on a display for him! "Ohh, _nothing_." Sarcasm dripped in his falsely casual tone. "Just take your time and think about it." _He'll give up, _Roxas told himself. _He can't hold still once he's inside me like this…_

To his surprise, Axel _did_ hold still. And he kept smirking. "Oh? Well…I guess I can just _stay here_ and _think about it_ until you have some suggestions. Some _nicely worded_ suggestions." Roxas drew in a slow breath, hoping Axel was just bluffing… "No rush." He reached out and picked up his drink, taking a lazy sip as he eyed Roxas.

Right about then, Roxas realized that he hadn't been able to successfully call Axel's bluff _once_ the whole game…so he probably wasn't suddenly going to learn how to do it _now_.

_Fuck it._

"Give it to me, Axel…" Roxas gasped, wrapping his legs around Axel's hips and crushing his body against his lover. "Please…_do it._"

Nonchalantly setting his glass down, Axel flexed his hips a little – enough to rub teasingly inside Roxas, not enough to _thrust_. "Hmmm…give you _what?_ Another drink? One more hand of cards? A lift to the store tomorrow?"

The last of Roxas' resistance crumbled. "Give me your _cock!_" he gasped, squeezing around Axel with his ass. "Fuck me deep and hard with your big, hot cock! Pound my tight little hole and make me come, _oh please_ make me come, and fill me with your warm semen, _please _Axel! _Please, please fuck me!_"

"Can do!" Axel exclaimed cheerfully. Then he leaned forward, braced himself on his hands on the table…and _thrust_ into Roxas as hard as he could. No restraint, no more teasing – everything shattered as Axel quit playing games and began to pound his cock into Roxas as fast and hard as he could, using the leverage of his position to nail Roxas' prostate over and over and _over_.

"Ahh! Ahhh! _Ahhh! Axel, fuck yes, _oh my God-_ahhhh!_" Roxas was writhing on the table, scattering playing cards and crying out with every deep, hard thrust as Axel took him.

"Keep talking…_nnh!_ Tell me how it feels, Rox…" Axel's words were muffled slightly as he buried his face in Roxas' neck, mouthing his most sensitive spots.

"Ah! Ungh! Yes! Feels…so good. You're so hot…inside me…so deep…_aaangh!_ Do it…_do it harder!_ Oh G-God, Axel…I'm, I'm about to explode, ah-ah-_ah!_ Come…_coming!_" The last word was a scream of ecstasy as Roxas felt his orgasm break free, heat flooding his body as his cock shuddered and pulsed and ejaculated rapidly. Above him, Axel was gasping and moaning his name…and then he was coming too, his throbbing penis shooting over and over, deep inside Roxas' body, filling him with the warm fluid of Axel's release.

After a lot of gasping for air as they came down from their orgasms, Roxas felt Axel touching his face…his neck…his chest. "You're all…red," Axel panted, grinning. "Now _that's_…what I call…a _royal flush_."

First, Roxas slapped Axel's bicep, but then he added, with a smirk, "I guess. It certainly wasn't _straight_."

They both nearly injured themselves by laughing too hard right after such hot, hard, sweaty sex.

~o~

_Continued in the next chapter..._


	138. Pair of Deuces

**Author's Note:** Continuation of** xXx Angel-Eyes xXx**'s commission! Enjoy Roxas' clever little payback game! :D

* * *

**Pair of Deuces**

Roxas studied poker. He got books on strategy and rules, he read professional tips from masters of bluffing, he spent a good bit of time staring into the mirror, perfecting his "game face" – a mildly bored-looking half smile, eyes blank and giving away _nothing_. Roxas studied and practiced and went from a complete novice to a more than competent player of the game. He would _not_ lose again.

He didn't challenge Axel to a rematch. He brought up the subject of poker, stoically endured Axel's teasing and acted like his loss had not been nearly as bad as all that, and in the end, Axel challenged _him_ to a rematch. Roxas acted surprised – though he really wasn't – and then pretended to consider it, and finally, he accepted.

Two hands went to Axel, and Roxas was without his shoes and shirt by the end. But at the end, Axel was much more naked than that. He stared in disbelief at the straight flush beating his four of a kind, and Roxas leaned back, poker face still in place, and suggested calmly, "You may now remove your underwear, my dear _loser_."

Payback, he had often heard, was _such_ a bitch…and Roxas planned to prove that fact true tonight.

Axel's expression had gone from confused to shocked to disgruntled as Roxas won hand after had, but now he smoothed everything away with a self-confident smile as he stripped away his last clothing. It was an expression that said, _Fine. You won this round. Now tell me what you want, and I'll blow your devious little mind._

Roxas, however, had expected that look. And he was more than prepared to make Axel wipe that sassy smirk off his face and _beg_.

"Okay…I'd like you to have a seat," Roxas politely began, "and start masturbating."

Still smirking, Axel complied, spreading his legs and lifting his already-stiffening cock…stroking himself languidly for Roxas to see. Roxas watched, calmly sipping his drink, eyeing Axel's impressive cock and thinking to himself that it was about time Axel learned that he wasn't the only _man_ in this relationship.

First, however, he had to prepare.

Rising, Roxas approaching with a hip-swaying walk and a lustful look, acting hypnotized by Axel's hard cock. Before his lover could blink, Roxas was going down on his knees, licking his exposed, wet head…and when Axel moved his hand away, Roxas quickly swallowed down his long, thick shaft.

"Ooh Baby…you're amazing at this, Rox…"

"_Mmmmmm…_" Roxas hummed, squeezing Axel's balls and working his shaft until it was soaked with saliva and rock-hard. Axel, lost in pleasure, threw his head back and moaned, letting Roxas have his way with his cock. One hand, then the other, came up and buried themselves in blond hair, encouraging Roxas to bob his head faster and suck harder.

Roxas opened his throat and took Axel down to the root…and he let the hand that had been massaging Axel's balls start to sneak back, pressing and rubbing the whole way…until his fingertips found Axel's tight hole and began to circle the entrance teasingly.

"Ah! Hnngh…" Axel's pleasured groan sounded a little surprised and uncertain, but he was too lost in the hot, wet grip of Roxas' mouth, the writhing pressure of his tongue…and he didn't resist. Roxas began bobbing his head faster so that Axel wouldn't notice his free hand sneaking a little tube of lubricant out of his pocket…opening it…spilling the contents onto a hand that then joined the fingers still tickling Axel's entrance.

"Oh Baby…_ohhhh_ d-don't stop…gonna…gonna c-come…!"

Roxas hollowed out his cheeks to add suction as he thrust his mouth down onto Axel's shaft over and over. And, as Axel lost himself in the pleasure, leaking rivulets of precome as he neared orgasm, Roxas slipped a single finger inside his boyfriend and quickly located his prostate. "_Ahhhh, Roxas!_" Fast, circling pressure _right there_ sent Axel over the edge immediately. "Fuck, _fuck, yes!_" Axel's cock throbbed hard, over and over, and his orgasm exploded, warmth shooting down Roxas' throat hard and fast as he swallowed, drinking Axel's seed…and easing another finger inside him as his body relaxed in post-orgasmic bliss.

Axel flopped in the chair, breathing hard for a few minutes, and Roxas released his cock and trailed kisses around his groin and inner thighs instead…and held his hand still inside Axel until the grip was loose enough to sneak a third finger inside. He wasn't drawing attention to the intrusion – he was just letting Axel's muscles relax while his lover was more occupied with the lovely sensations of afterglow.

The fourth finger, however, didn't go unnoticed. "Ungh!" Axel opened his eyes and looked down. "Uh…what the…Roxas? Are your fingers in my…um…_ahhh!_"

To answer the question Axel hadn't quite asked yet, Roxas shoved all four fingers in deep – and _nailed_ Axel's prostate again. "Hmmm…they might be…" He grinned.

"Ahh! Ah! Fucking…shit! Aggh! Oh God…" Axel writhed as Roxas molested that spot of exquisite pleasure inside him.

"Put your legs up on the table," He breathed, hot air brushing Axel's still-wet cock…which was quickly swelling again, standing up tall as if begging for more.

"You're not going to actually…" Axel planted a foot on the edge of the poker table, knocking some cards to the floor. "…I mean, just fingers, right?" He planted the other foot, legs spread wide, giving Roxas _lots_ of access to his softened hole. Roxas let the question go unanswered.

"Feels good, huh?"

"_Mmmhh…_"

"Say it," he insisted, pausing until Axel could speak. "Tell me you like it. Tell me how it feels, Axel…"

Face crumpled in a mixture of confusion, reluctance, and pleasure, Axel grunted but admitted, "Uhh…feels…g-good. _Nnh!_" Roxas rewarded the admission with another stroke over the sensitive spot inside. "Ohhh…your fingers are touching…th-that…that feels nice." Axel gasped as Roxas added a little in and out thrusting, working his prostate even harder. "Never thought it felt like tha-_aaaahhh!_ Oh God, oh God, _yes!_ Do that…do it again…_ungh, Roxas!_"

Head thrown back in the chair, Axel hadn't noticed anything other than what he was feeling – so he hadn't seen Roxas move one hand down to his own groin, open his pants, take out his cock, and empty the rest of the lube onto it, stroking until he was coated with the stuff. Axel hadn't seen Roxas watching him, making sure he was ready, fisting his own aching erection rapidly – making sure he was more than hard enough.

Suddenly, Roxas stood. _He's ready_. Axel was just blinking and about to grunt over the loss of the fingers massaging his prostate…when Roxas pushed his legs a little wider, positioned himself, and thrust forward into his body before Axel could stop him.

"What the-_ahhhhhohhhh fuck!_"

Roxas shuddered, moaning. Axel's body opened for him easily. He slid inside with hardly any resistance – Axel was loose and very wet, and even when he tensed against the intrusion, it wasn't even enough to slow Roxas down.

He groaned deeply as he felt Axel clenching , his muscles tightly gripping Roxas' cock and squeezing every inch of his hard shaft. Axel was gasping, trying to say something, but Roxas leaned forward and thrust his tongue between Axel's lips and kissed him, deep and sensual and relentless. A moment later – only one moment of resistance – Axel was answering his kiss, letting Roxas dominate his mouth, but responding lustfully to every passionate caress of his tongue.

Still kissing wildly, Roxas eased his hips back and then pushed forward again – and this time, the tight squeeze wasn't resisting him. Axel's muscles quivered and spasmed and massaged Roxas' cock inside him…and both of them moaned into each other's mouths, deep and heady with desire. A few more tentative, careful penetrations like that, and Roxas couldn't take it anymore. Axel was so hot, and he'd been _dying_ to feel his lover this way, to enter him and _take him_ and watch Axel get carried away with pleasure.

So he pulled back, almost all the way out…and then _thrust in hard _ for the first time, as deep as he could go.

"Aaaagh! _Roxaaaaas!_"

Desperate arms clutched at him, pulling him closer, and legs suddenly left the edge of the poker table and clamped around Roxas' waist and _crushed_ their bodies together, and Roxas…nearly lost it. Driven by lust and Axel's moans and the eager, trembling body that sucked him in so hungrily, Roxas jerked back and _slammed_ in again, and he didn't wait another moment before doing it _again_, and then more, harder and harder until he was pounding into Axel, fucking him hard and fast and forceful and _so, so good_. And Axel was gasping – he seemed to have lost his voice – and pulling him in deeper, and the chair was rocking dangerously as Roxas braced himself and rammed his cock into Axel's hot, sweaty, _wonderful_ body until he couldn't take it anymore.

Shifting quickly, he angled his thrusts toward Axel's prostate and began to nail it over and over. Axel was whispering in a high, thin, desperate voice, "_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas Roxas Roxas!_" As heat crashed through him and Roxas felt his orgasm explode, he grabbed Axel's cock and pumped him, hard and fast, and felt his lover throb and shoot his semen over both their chests and stomachs…while Roxas' cock gushed inside his lover, filling him with Roxas' release.

When it was over, he pulled back and crumpled to his knees in front of Axel, laying his head on the redhead's thigh and watching his own fluid leak out of Axel's stretched, reddened hole. Axel's cock dribbled the last drops of semen, _so close_, and Roxas turned his head slightly so he could lick up the last traces of Axel's come.

"You fucking…_nnnh_, bumhunter," Axel moaned, relaxing in the chair – smiling a little.

Roxas' brow creased a little. "Is that a poker word?"

"Yeah," Axel chuckled. "But it applies to you right now, you tricky minx. Stealing my virginity like that…"

"Maybe, but I think it was my turn to _deal_ it out," Roxas pointed out with a soft smile, still languidly enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss.

"Well, you didn't _flop_," Axel admitted with a laugh.

"I think I upped the ante," Roxas giggled in return.

Giving up on poker puns, Axel just laughed. "You sure as fuck _did_, Babe." Grinning, he ran a hand through Roxas' hair. Roxas met his eyes with a smile and placed a sucking kiss high up on Axel's inner thigh. "Damn," his lover purred, "if I'd known you'd blow my mind like that, I'd have bent over for you _ages_ ago."

"Well, I'm happy to let you _fold_," Roxas winked, "any time you want, from now on."

Axel groaned and laughed and kissed him.

Their favorite game was strip poker from that day forward.

~o~


	139. The Mile High Club

**Author's Note:** And another commission, this one for Kunoichi21! Who else thinks pilot uniforms are sexy? I sure do! 8D

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**The Mile High Club**

Axel flicked the switch on the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have reached our cruising altitude of thirty thousand feet, and you may now feel free to use your electronic devices. Conditions are clear, so we hope you'll enjoy your flight with us for the next two hours and twenty minutes. Estimated time of arrival is 4:15 Island Time at Destiny Islands Interworld Airport. The flight crew will be serving beverages and snacks in a few minutes, so please don't hesitate to ask them if you need anything. Thank you."

_Flick_. Axel cut off the intercom and glanced over at his copilot, not surprised to see Roxas grinning at him. "You know, you're sexy when you're being all professional and in-charge…_Captain_ Axel."

Smirking once before getting on the radio to report in to air traffic control, Axel answered, "You're sexy every damn minute, _First Officer_ Roxas."

"It's been way too long since we got to fly together."

"Stupid corporate policies," Axel shook his head, grinning.

"Thank God for that schedule mix-up," Roxas sighed through a matching grin as Axel turned back to his work. Reporting in, adjusting the flight path and re-checking all the readings – Roxas did his part as co-pilot, but couldn't keep from sneaking glances over at his lover, the Captain…over and over. Axel always looked so fucking incredible in that dark uniform. It made his hair look brighter, his eyes sharper, skin…more lick-able than ever. The trim, neat fit, the sharp, manly cut… _I might have a kink for uniforms,_ Roxas mused.

Axel finished, Roxas confirmed the final order with a "Roger"…and then he leaned over and rested his finger lightly on the autopilot button. Glancing up, their eyes locked. Roxas blinked innocently. "The conditions, as you said, are quite clear, Captain."

A big, warm hand slid over his own, pressing his finger down onto the button and switching to autopilot. Then Axel's hand lingered, massaging over Roxas' fingers. "What _are_ we going to do for the next two hours?"

"Mmm…" Roxas rolled his eyes, pretending to think, and leaned over the tiny space between the two captain's chairs. "Something unprofessional?"

Axel's tongue met his own immediately, thrusting deep into Roxas' mouth and starting the kiss with full-blown, steamy passion. Moaning into his mouth, Axel replied, "God…I've missed you like crazy this past week and a half. I _hate_ it when our schedules don't match up."

"Unnh…been thinking about me, at least?"

"Every night in my hotel room."

"Me too," Roxas breathed. "I jerk off every night thinking about you…but it's never enough." Unstrapping, he rose from his seat and scooted over to Axel. "The last few times, I couldn't even _come_…not without your cock inside me…"

Said cock was already tenting Axel's uniform pants – badly. The captain groaned and tried to pull Roxas in for another kiss, but the first officer wanted more already. Carefully, he squeezed in front of Axel…and knelt over his lover's lap. He whimpered as Axel's hands immediately found his ass, squeezing and massaging…and then Roxas drew Axel's eyes up by running his hands up his own chest. Tugging at the knot of his tie. Unbuttoning his collar…and then more.

As soon as he'd started, Axel was helping, and it only took minutes to get Roxas' clothes so messed up that they weren't concealing much anymore. The uniform shirt hung off his shoulders and his slacks were down to his ankles. His chest glistened with sweat and his cock stood up tall, fully erect, flushed, and dripping after only a few firm strokes of Axel's hand. Roxas moaned and thrust his hips into the tight grip around his shaft, almost too distracted to undress Axel. He managed to get Axel's shirt _mostly_ open, and he did get Axel's fly undone and managed to free his lover's rock-hard penis – but more than that was too much to ask. Roxas couldn't wait, and Axel was too busy molesting his privates and his ass to help with clothes.

"Ahh, Axel…hurry! I c-can't wait…!"

"But I need to make sure…" Fingers probed his hole, making Roxas tense and groan.

"_Ungh!_ It's…fine. I've kept myself…loose enough for you." He winked, then grabbed Axel's hands and began sucking on his fingers. Axel took the hint and let Roxas soak his hand, then used his wet fingers elsewhere – thrusting as deep as he could go to make sure Roxas was loose and help him get as wet as possible. "_Aaaannnnnghhh…!_" Roxas moaned throatily and shoved his own hand into his mouth and made a show of getting saliva all over his fingers, too. Then he added that hand to what Axel was doing, and they worked together to open Roxas up as quickly as possible.

The space was much too small for such things, but Roxas was actually rather small too – and he managed to get off Axel's lap and get to his knees in front of the captain, even though there was barely space to move. Quickly, he sucked Axel's cock into his mouth and deep-throated him, rapidly working up and down Axel's shaft, sliding his tongue around him until Axel's erection was dripping wet. Then he crawled up again, turning his back to Axel…and sitting down in his lover's lap. _Slowly._ He made sure the position was right – Axel helped too – and sank down on Axel's cock, letting it spread him open all the way in, until his ass was pressed hard against Axel's groin and he could feel the full length of his lover inside him – _perfect._

Spreading his legs, Roxas braced himself. He was looking out into the clear blue sky as Axel thrust up the first time, making sure he had enough leverage. "Ahhh…yeah…_more_, Axel…"

"Brace yourself, Baby," Axel growled, hands settling on Roxas' hips. "I've been _starving _for you. You know what _that_ means."

"_Ohhhhh, yes!_" Roxas moaned, bearing down with his hips to meet the next thrust. "Do it, Axel, fuck yes…fuck me till I scream…" _Ram! Ram!_ Axel slammed up into him twice, _hard_. "_Aaaghh!_" Roxas fell forward, bracing his hands on the panel of controls – hoping he avoided touching anything dangerous. _Probably…fine…_ "Fuck!" Axel thrust up into him again, nailing his prostate and then _grinding_ against it before pulling out. "Oh, _fuck!_ Yes! Like that, oh God, fuck me harder…_please!_"

"_Nnngh…yeah…_oh God Roxas, you're so hot…_fuck_ you're going to make me explode if you keep, ungh, clenching like that…"

Throwing his head back, Roxas slammed down onto Axel's cock as his lover pumped his hard shaft into him faster and faster. "Yes, yes, _yes!_ Do it…fuck me…fuck my ass and fill me with your come, Axel, _uuuungh_ I need it! I…I…_yes!_ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!_"

Spurred on by the encouragement, Axel began pounding into Roxas as hard as he could, fucking him wildly – no finesse, no style, just heady, raw _sex_ and _thrusting_ that forced heat to swell in both their bodies, pressure building in their balls until they couldn't stand it anymore.

"Come…come inside me Axel, _fuck_, please fill me with your semen…_anngh!_"

"Ohhhh Baby…don't stop…I'll give it to you…_ungh!_ _C-Coming!_"

But Roxas came first, because Axel had reached around to grab his shuddering cock and stroke him hard and fast, making Roxas' orgasm explode instantly. Blue sky ahead of him, deep blue ocean far below, miles high…he shuddered and screamed and shot his come into Axel's hand over and over, and the tremors running through his body set Axel off too. He came with a growled gasp of Roxas' name, pumping his hips as he ejaculated into his lover…as Roxas' ass clenched rapidly and milked every drop of Axel's release out of him until they were both gasping and spent.

"Mmm…oh my _God_ that was good…" Roxas sighed, shifting and reluctantly letting Axel slip out of his body as he turned to kiss his lover, deep and long and satisfied.

"So kinky…" Axel murmured, smiling into the kiss. "So hot…when you talk like that…all dirty and…_nnnh._"

They made out lazily for a few more minutes, moaning softly and touching each other sweetly…and then, at last, Roxas had to get up from Axel's lap and start pulling his clothing back on in the narrow space of the cockpit.

As he was zipping up his slacks, Axel spoke, drawing Roxas' attention, "Um…hey, Rox? Why's the intercom light on?"

_No. Fucking. Way._ Roxas froze, staring at the little indicator light for a long, shocked moment. His stomach turned into a ball of ice, and when he looked at Axel, he met eyes that were as wide and freaked out as his own probably were. _Oh…shit._ Roxas drew in a deep, slow breath and reached over…punched the button…and the light turned off again, as it was supposed to.

"No chance that was a malfunction, I guess?" Axel's voice was thin and weak.

"Oh my God…" Roxas buried his face in his hands. "We're so fired. Do you think we're fired? They're really going to fire us this time, aren't they?"

"Well," Axel grinned a little sickly, "if the whole plane heard us this time, it's not really our word against the stewardesses anymore…"

"We have _got_ to stop fucking each other every time we're alone for a few minutes!"

Nodding miserably, Axel still let his eyes wander over Roxas' half-dressed figure. "Yeah…um…do you think you could finish covering up? We've got a little over an hour to figure out what to do…and I kinda want you again already."

Running hands through his hair, Roxas muttered, "Axel, concentrate! We have to think of an explanation…"

"We're already in trouble…"

"Maybe it was a hoax! Someone…someone could have…"

"I mean, and it's like, an hour before we can start landing procedures…"

"Some sick _fuck_ could have hacked the intercom system and played a recording…"

"More than enough time to…you know…"

"A recording…a recording of us…" Roxas snapped his fingers. "I know! A stalker! A…a homophobic stalker has been bothering us lately…"

"One way or the other, doing it again won't change the outcome," Axel mused, adding with a nod, "as long as we don't hit the fucking intercom again."

"Axel, listen! A stalker recorded us making love at _home_ one time, and then hacked the intercom and played the recording in order to get us fired! That's our story, okay?"

"Right, great," the captain quickly agreed, standing up in the tiny space and ending up pressed against his co-pilot. Roxas blinked. Something _very_ hard was pressing into his stomach. "Now will you _please_ bend over your chair and let me fuck you again?"

Wavering, Roxas tried to pull back – but had nowhere to go. "But we really need to…stop…um."

"Yeah, last time. This'll be the last time, and then we'll act like professionals and only fuck at home." Axel paused, thinking. "Um…or at least not on the job."

"But the story…"

"Yeah, it's great, we'll tell them that. After we fuck again."

Any reply Roxas might have been trying to formulate died on his lips as Axel's big, wonderful hand slid down and started rubbing over his fabric-covered, still-sensitive cock. _We can…work out the cover story…later._

And they did.

~o~


	140. Devil's Dance Floor

**Author's Note:** Now who is _this_ commission for? Why, the lovely BatPhace...again! 8D

Before you ask – nope, no sequel! XD

* * *

**Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly  
**

The dance floor was _packed_, the music was _loud_, and the lights in the club were pulsing wildly with the beat. Roxas was surrounded by bodies, he was a little bit more than tipsy, and he'd lost track of his friends at some point. All that mattered was dancing. Working his hips, enjoying the tight squeeze of his boy shorts and the hot air brushing his skin through the mesh shirt – _dancing_. The beat, the music the movement…he was loving it.

And then he turned around, and he was face-to-chest with a tall, lean young man. Face to…bare, sweaty, _toned_ chest. Roxas glanced up, still rocking his hips in time to the beat, and found himself looking into eyes like green acid…and one hell of a sexy smirk. Flaming red hair surrounded the most gorgeous face Roxas had ever seen, and the man was looking at him. No, not looking. _Staring_. Openly running his eyes over Roxas' body, and…grinning.

Roxas grinned back. He knew that look. Someone was liking what he saw. That was good. Roxas was liking what _he_ saw, too. Still dancing, he lifted his hands and let them rest on the taller young man's hips – worn, tight jeans showed those hips off deliciously. Roxas arched an eyebrow and let his lips curl in his sexiest, most inviting smirk.

The redheaded man openly laughed – though Roxas couldn't really hear it above the pounding bass – and slipped and arm around him, pulling him closer against his hard body.

Then…they were dancing together.

The man's hips moved in perfect rhythm under Roxas' hands, keeping the beat and moving together with him. As they moved in the midst of the crowed, Roxas felt the other man's large hands wandering over his body – a brush up his back, a teasing touch to his neck, fingers gliding over his stomach…one quick, firm rub over his ass. And that last move made Roxas clutch the man's hips a little tighter, lean his head back…and slowly, seductively lick his lips. Eyes half-lidded. Agreeing with that touch and what it wanted. Almost _begging _for more.

Matching lust flamed to life in the other man's eyes, and Roxas felt a big hand slide down to his lower back and press firmly, urging his hips forward…until the front of his tight shorts pressed against the denim over the man's thigh. Roxas obeyed the encouragement and let the beat of the music carry him forward until he was plastered against the other man…his lower stomach flat against the man's groin. His barely-concealed chest gliding against the sweat-slick torso in front of him, the netting of his shirt just adding enough friction to make Roxas gasp. His nipples stood out, hard and peaked, but he kept on dancing, rolling his hips – his whole _body_ – against the hard, hot body that moved together with him.

By the time the song warped into a new beat, the heat, the music, the alcohol, and the tingling of his skin and the touches from the other man's hands…were all beginning to drive him a little bit crazy. Every movement pressed his crotch against a firm thigh, and the rubbing over and over was very…_stimulating. _ Roxas could feel his cock getting hard, beginning to swell – not that there was much room in his tight little shorts. The squeeze went from enjoyable to slightly painful – and very, _very_ good. Roxas bit his lip and moaned softly, knowing he couldn't be heard…and changed the movement of his hips. A slightly different angle…a little less side to side and more forward and back.

Just like that, he was grinding himself against the redhead's leg.

A red eyebrow arched as the man looked at him, slightly surprised…but grinning. Then, only a beat of the music later, that look changed into something _sultry_. Effortlessly matching Roxas' pace and the relentless beat of the song, the man pressed his body against Roxas again – also at a slightly different angle. And, at this angle, Roxas suddenly couldn't help noticing a rather hard bulge under the denim. He looked up into green eyes with new awareness, _feeling_ _him_ and knowing they felt the same. The beat sped up a little, and so did they – dancing and now grinding hard against each other, both of their groins thrusting against a willing dance partner and quickly becoming even more aroused.

Sweat ran down flushed skin over tight muscles and Roxas watched, enthralled. The redhead's sharp, knowing smirk had melted a bit – his eyes were burning with desire, now. And Roxas wanted it too – wanted to lose himself in the wild, crazy beat, wanted to do unspeakable things, right here on the dance floor, with a complete stranger who was sexier than hell. And he wanted to _be wanted_, so see that desire in this gorgeous man's face and feel it in his body until it drove them both mad. And he wanted, more than anything, to show the man what he was feeling.

So, still moving in time with the wild beat, still plastered against the sweat-soaked skin of a stranger and surrounded by other dancers…Roxas reached up, sliding his hands up a nude torso, winding his arms around a firm neck, looking up with naked desire in his eyes…

And the beautiful man with red hair leaned down and met him halfway. He felt hot lips on his own, a pushy, hungry tongue delving into his mouth – a deep, passionate, _hungry_ kiss.

Roxas was not just dancing with a stranger in the club anymore. He was aroused, and they were making out, and even as the music kept pounding and they kept grinding against each other, he could feel arms going around him and holding him close. And it was different now. There was a way to hold a person when you were dancing with them…but there was also a way to hold a person when you were fucking them, and that's how this man was holding him all of a sudden. Like all they needed was a flat surface and the dancing wouldn't be dancing, it would be fierce, wild _fucking_.

Writhing in those powerful, burning arms, Roxas moaned loudly, still kissing the unknown man ravenously. He couldn't really even hear his own voice, but he could feel the slight vibrations of it as he let himself make a little _noise_, and it looked like the sexy stranger could feel it too, because he pulled back suddenly, eyes vacant with _need_, and Roxas was no lip-reader, but it wasn't hard to read _"Fuck"_ – and then big hands were turning him, and the moment Roxas felt the man pressing against his back, he obeyed that lead and threw his head back and found the man's neck with his arms, leaving his body open for the man to _touch_. And this time, when they moved, he could feel that hard bulge pressing right in the middle of his ass. The taller man must be bending his knees a little or something…

Reason evaporated and Roxas gasped as hips thrust forward and a denim-covered cock dug _deep, right there_ – low down in the center of his ass. His hands fisted in red hair as he arched back, finding the racing beat of the music again and thrusting his ass back against the man's hips in time to the pounding that was taking over his whole body. Hands started on his hips – holding him flush against the other man as they danced, grinding together at a new, incredibly arousing angle now. But soon, Roxas proved that he didn't need the hands there – he met every forceful _thrust_ with his own thrust back, and the shape of the man's cock was driving against Roxas' ass in the most perfect spot, over and over and _over_. It was like being taken from behind – in the middle of the dance floor.

So the hands moved. They touched his body, running over the net shirt up to his face – and Roxas parted his lips and let his tongue slip out to touch, and the man took his invitation and thrust two fingers into his mouth. Roxas moaned and sucked on them as they slid in and out, in and out, and his cock quivered in his tight shorts as his whole body resonated with that thought – _in and out, in and out_. Then, wet fingers were trailing down again – and up again, but under the shirt this time. As they continued to grind and rock with the beat, those hands rubbed all the way up to his chest, finding and tweaking his nipples…and then grasping them both and pinching and rolling them until Roxas could barely keep dancing, he felt so weak. He turned his head to the side and lips locked onto his mouth again, tongue thrusting deep, ravishing him, and he leaned back and kept making out with his dance partner.

And he didn't stop when the hands moved again, sliding down his body and not hesitating in the slightest – they went straight for the front of his shorts and cupped him. Roxas groaned wordlessly, almost screaming into his mouth as the gorgeous man's hands ran over the concealed length of his cock, stroking and caressing his erection so perfectly that Roxas forgot he wasn't already naked. He may as well have been, anyway. He'd never felt this good while his clothes were still on.

The song was picking up, the beat was going crazy – so fast, so fast, it was hard to keep up, but they kept up, hips thrusting _again again again again_ and hands touching, grasping, pulling, clutching, caressing, mouths locked and tongues tangled as they danced and danced and Roxas thought his knees were going to give out, he was going to collapse and he was going to lose it, _oh fucking yes_ just another minute and he would, he'd _come_, he'd come for the man and he didn't care where he was or what was going on, _didn't care_, just wanted to _come_ while this man was touching him and kissing him and dancing with him, dancing, dancing so hard so fast so hot so good so…

The beat shattered. The song ended. The dancing stopped.

Agonized frustration for a long, horrible moment…and then Roxas opened his eyes.

Green eyes were watching him, staring. They weren't moving anymore, but those hands were still on his body, he could still feel the rock-hard shape of the other man's cock pressed against his ass, and those eyes were looking at him with fiery desire that made Roxas shiver, sweat running down his skin at the same time. And right away, he _knew_.

They weren't done yet. No way.

~o~


	141. Brick House 2

**Author's Note: **This drabble is a direct continuation of chapter 56, "Brick House," and a commission for the lovely **aliceupsidedown**! 8D

* * *

**Brick House 2**

When he felt Hayner's hands run up his arms and the skinny little brat's tongue press against his own – that was when Seifer _really _snapped.

When he'd pinned Hayner – that had been the last straw. More than he could take. That slender body pinned to the building, at his mercy…but eyes still on fire, still trying to eat him alive. He'd thought he'd snapped _then_, when he gave in and just _kissed_ the stupid brat like he'd wanted to for ages…and never once admitted. Then, once he'd done it…well, Hayner was struggling and looked pissed, and that was good enough reason to continue.

But when the sandy-blond boy stopped struggling and began to kiss him back…that was when Seifer _truly_ snapped. And he just gave in.

He liked this kid. He liked giving him shit, because he liked the way Hayner didn't _take_ his shit. And some part of that liking was…wrong, or something. Because Seifer didn't want to shake the kid's hand and be his pal – he wanted to pin the kid against a wall, like _this_ wall, and just…_taste him_.

Their tongues tangled wetly as Seifer crushed his whole body against the skinny brat, and he didn't fucking know why, but he knew that body felt _good_ against him. He broke the kiss, expecting to hear more curses…but all he heard from Hayner was panting and a barely-audible moan as Seifer dipped his head down and began to suck over the other boy's neck.

He knew when he found a good spot by the way Hayner gasped a little, and his blunt fingernails dug a little harder into Seifer's shoulders. _God_ he liked that. Hayner would gasp, and with a little growl, Seifer would suck harder, tormenting the little spot of pleasure until it was dark and red. _Marked_. Hayner would remember this. Hayner would look in the mirror later and touch these marks and think about Seifer, and… Would he be pissed? Would he…feel something? Both ideas made Seifer's heart race and his hands wander. _Hell yes…_

Without thinking, he let one of his wandering hands glide to the boy's flat stomach…and up. Under the t-shirt he wore, under the vest…until he touched the hardened peak of Hayner's nipple.

"_Mmmf! Angh, _the hell are you…_ungh!_" Hayner's voice became a muffled moan as Seifer kissed him again, tongue thrusting deep as his other hand came up…and then he was tweaking both of Hayner's firm little nipples, over and over, teasing them until they stood out even more…and turned red from all the stimulation. The sandy-blond grunted and writhed slightly…and didn't resist.

_More._ Seifer felt hot. _Want more…more!_ Hayner's body twisted, pushing away from the wall a little…and pressing hard against Seifer. And he felt it – a firm bulge in those oversized shorts. _He's hard. I made him hard._

Half of Seifer wanted to make the kid beg. He could just imagine the sight of a disheveled, sweating Hayner, pressed against the wall and looking up at him with teary eyes, begging Seifer to touch him, take him, give him release… But another part of Seifer was looking at the real person – the Hayner who bit his own lip _hard_, fists clenched, and struggled to pretend that he wasn't aroused. _What a tough little shit_, Seifer thought, a little grin appearing on his face.

He liked that. He really, _really_ liked that.

He should reward the kid for being strong. _Or a stubborn little bitch_. Or…_strong_.

Releasing the abused nipples, he dropped his hands to Hayner's pants and fumbled with his fly a minute before he got it open. Then he pulled the kid closer with one arm, slipped his other hand into the front of his shorts…and took hold of his stiff cock.

"Don't you fucking…! _Ohhhh…unnh, God…_" Hayner's sharp anger dissolved as soon as Seifer moved his hand. The boy began to pant, leaning back against the wall, hips pumping involuntarily into Seifer's grasp, his cock getting even harder…beginning to ooze precome over Seifer's fingers. _God damn that's hot_… Seifer swallowed and pumped his fist harder, _harder_ and _faster_, jerking Hayner off furiously now, way too impatient to take his time over this. He wanted – no, _needed_ to see Hayner come. A thousand fantasies he'd pretended were about someone else were resurfacing, filling his mind, making him work that flushed, leaking cock as fast as he could…

"Ahh! _Ahh! S…Seifer!_" Hayner's fingers raked over his arms as he came.

With a long, deep groan, Seifer came in his pants. He just…he'd never imagined that the brat would _sound_ like that. Screaming his name and coming…

And he'd never imagined that a normal fistfight would end with him and Hayner in an alley, panting through fading orgasms – the same people they were ten minutes ago, and yet somehow completely different.

~o~


	142. When Things Change 2

**Author's Note:** And _this_ drabble is a direct continuation of chapter 59, "When Things Change" (as you can see from the awesome title, hell yeah). Who commissioned it? Why, **aliceupsidedown** did! 8D

* * *

**When Things Change 2**

Cloud didn't remember a damn thing.

He was hung over as death the next day, and Leon didn't have to worry or dance around the question for too long – Cloud came right out and stated that he didn't remember anything after the first oral scene in the porno. Only Leon knew what had happened after that scene…both in the adult film, and in Cloud's basement. Between the two of them.

The following Friday, Leon used a rare rain check and skipped out on the porn-watching and drinking. He needed time to think. He wanted to be sure.

The Friday after that, Cloud wouldn't take another rain check. Not that Leon pushed it very hard. He'd almost never bailed on his buddy, and twice in a row was unheard-of. So he went to Cloud's, they settled themselves in the basement with their usual supply of alcohol, and Leon breathed deeply and tried to stay calm as two men and two women – in classic porn style – quickly rushed through the setup and got right down to the naked, wet business of fucking.

Leon watched as Cloud drank – counting his beers. He didn't touch the Scotch, this week, and only drank a little faster than Leon. So by the time the four actors started switching things up, Cloud had four beers in him while Leon had three. Drunk enough to be horny – nowhere near drunk enough to be out of his head and beyond remembering the next day.

The room felt so hot…Leon kept glancing to the side, mind full of _sex_, eyes on _Cloud_. And Cloud kept watching the movie with an almost determined frown on his face. And Leon was just sober enough to wonder what had happened to the usual comments and patches of conversation. Why was Cloud so quiet?

…Why was Cloud so _hot?_

Leon drunkenly decided to go out on a limb in search of those answers.

"Hey man…I need to rub one out, but I don't wanna miss anything. You mind?"

Cloud glanced over and immediately caught on – Leon's hands were on the crotch of his jeans, one stroking slowly, one fiddling with his button. Cloud's pause before answering was just a heartbeat too long.

"No…uh, yeah. I mean, I can pause it if you…"

"Nah," Leon shrugged. "It's quicker if I do it while watching anyway."

With a grunt, Cloud had to concede that rather obvious point…and Leon took that to be his answer. Setting his beer aside, he opened his pants and pulled out his erect cock and – faking calm like there was no tomorrow – started stroking up and down the shaft at a leisurely pace.

Cloud wasn't doing a very good job keeping his eyes forward anymore.

"If you feel like it, you can too," Leon added, pausing to play with his moist cockhead. "Don't mind me." Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught Cloud licking his lips.

"Okay…yeah." Cloud slipped a hand over his groin, but didn't do anything else right away. Leon kept pretending to watch the movie – but he was far more focused on the guy sitting next to him on the couch. And as much as he'd claimed he wanted it to be "quick" – Leon didn't let himself come right away. He played with his erection lazily, taking breaks from stroking to fondle his balls, making the act of pleasuring himself look as enticing as he could think to make it.

A whisper-soft grunt from beside him drew Leon's eyes – and he didn't know when it has started, but Cloud was doing it too. His cock was hard and his hand was moving firmly over the shaft as he sat back on the couch and masturbated. The sight made precome bead up at the head of Leon's cock and start dribbling down his hot shaft. Cloud was so fucking sexy…

Leon glanced up from Cloud's flushed penis…and caught his friend looking at him.

For one moment, they froze. Didn't speak, didn't blink. But then Leon took a chance.

Turning slowly, he positioned himself on the couch – facing Cloud. He opened his legs up and gave Cloud the best possible view of what he was doing. And Cloud…

Cloud swallowed – _hard_ – and copied his actions. He faced Leon, spread his legs…and kept touching himself.

The movie might as well have been turned off. Neither of them were even pretending to watch it anymore. Leon was openly staring at Cloud's hand pumping his erection, and Cloud was just as openly watching Leon masturbate. And they were both oozing rivulets of precome, now, both panting hard and stroking harder and staring, not wanting to stop but not wanting to come but wanting to come and wanting the other to come as well…

Moaning, Cloud moved his hand faster and faster until he was jerking off wildly, head thrown back as he pumped his cock so hard and fast Leon wondered if it was hurting…but he couldn't worry too much, because as Cloud succumbed to lust, Leon _had_ to follow. He began to work his cock with both hands, thrusting with his hips, playing with his slit, and smearing precome all over his shaft and balls. This was way too good, and Leon was way too drunk to care, and he was about to come, just about to explode…

"_Unnnngh, Cloud! Cloud! F-Fuck…Cloud, __**yes!**_"

"Leon…" He could hear the whisper gasped as he came – as blue eyes watched his semen pulse out over his hands… "Leon, Leon…I…fuck, I love…_oh! Leon!_"

Then Cloud was coming too, and his fluid shot out and splattered over the couch between them. Leon watched Cloud's penis contract and ejaculate…and then he raised his eyes to that gorgeous, flushed face. Still panting, all he could say was, "You…_love?_"

Fear sparked to life in those blue eyes. "Um…" Cloud folded in on himself, avoiding Leon's eyes…

_No. Don't look away._ "Cloud, I…Cloud. You're way more than just a friend to me and lately…lately I've been feeling…um, noticing…" He licked his suddenly-dry lips. "Cloud. I…_I_ love…"

"What?" Wide eyes stared at him in shock.

Leon stammered, "I think I…l-love you."

His stomach rolled sickly after those words were spoken – as they hung I the air between them. Death to their friendship, if Cloud didn't…but Cloud _did!_ Didn't he?

"Oh my God." It was just a whisper. A choked one. "Oh my God."

"I'm sorry if you don't like…"

"_I __**love**__ that!_" That _wasn't_ a whisper. "I mean," Cloud quieted back to normal, but his words were a rush to get everything out. "I mean I have been feeling…that way…about you…for _ages!_" Leon blinked, looking up into desperate blue eyes, his own heart pounding with hope. "I feel comfortable with you…like no one else, and, and Leon I don't know why or when but…but I just started to see you as more than a guy friend, and I don't even know _how_ long now I've been in love with you but thinking there was just no way and _wanting…_"

Leon launched himself across the couch and kissed him best friend full on the mouth, and Cloud's response was immediate – and passionate.

They were still making out when the porno ended – but neither of them noticed.

~o~


	143. Don't Bet on It 2

**Author's Note: **And and and _this_ drabble is an immediate continuation of chapter 91, "Don't Bet on It" for _who else?_ Only the awesome **aliceupsidedown**, of course! 8D Whew!

* * *

**Don't Bet on It 2**

What Axel didn't know until it was much, much too late was that a certain friend of a certain male cheerleader had seen him slipping the note into Roxas' locker. Said friend, fortunately, did not know the combination, but he _did_ warn Roxas two periods later in class that he might have a hate note or something in his locker, because some gay-looking punk had slipped something in there. Roxas had taken that advice into consideration and checked his locker right away.

And then Roxas had grabbed the same friend at lunch and asked _who exactly_ had put the note in again? He'd said it was a _guy _right? Would the friend recognize him? Could he point him out?

As Roxas and his friend left the cafeteria and the next lunch group poured in, that friend caught sight of Axel. Axel, on his way to the lunch line, didn't notice two pairs of eyes and two fingers pointing at him. He was already resigned to an ordinary school day – the first of many, he was sure, in which he'd go through his routine and try to ignore the fact that he was hopelessly in love.

And go through his routine he did – right up until last period study hall, when he got his pass signed, as usual, to go to the art room. There wasn't much room at the art tables, so Axel decided to develop some film for photography. He was usually the only person using the dark room during this period, and it was nice to get a break from everyone and everything, turn the lights out, and just swish photo paper in chemicals under the red light.

Finally, he could drop the "normal" act for a few minutes and let his face show the strain and unhappiness that had been dogging him. After all, it wasn't easy to fall in love with someone who would never know who you are – a perfect, beautiful someone whom you'd never deserve even if he _did_ know your name. And even though Axel had done something about it – anonymously, but _still_ – that didn't make the feelings go away.

It had been a long day, so far. Trying not to think about it and focus on classes and people he didn't care as much about – Axel was tired. And he was really glad to be able to just develop some photos and think about Roxas and _wish_, even if it was useless.

Someone knocked on the door.

Groaning internally, Axel checked the timer and called out, "Three and a half minutes, okay?" When no one answered, he just kept swishing the fixer over his photos until they were done. Then he reached over and slid the bolt on the door before turning back and fishing the wet paper out with the tongs and hanging them up to dry.

The door opened and closed, and then a voice stopped Axel dead. "So I hear you _adore_ me…"

His stomach was a block of ice as Axel spun around to see Roxas leaning back against the door, a mere two feet away in the tiny room. "What the…? How did you…? Th-that…!"

Two fingers flicked up, holding a folded sheet of paper that looked like a handwritten note. "Um." Axel swallowed. _Couldn't be…_

"Is this note a prank?" Roxas asked, his eyes fixed on Axel. "Some kind of joke to screw with me?"

"No!" Axel choked. "I m-mean…uh…" His hands shook as he realized what might happen to him if he confessed the truth. This might be Roxas giving him a single chance to say it was all bullshit…and get out of getting beaten up. _Then again…_

"Listen, Axel." Axel's head jumped up, eyes wide. "…Yeah, I found out your name. Had to in order to track you down. Anyway – listen." Roxas waved off the tangent. "I'm not threatening you with anything here. All I want is some honesty. Just tell me if you meant what you wrote here." As if to make sure Axel remembered, Roxas cleared his throat, opening the paper up and reading aloud, _"__I fell in love with you on Friday…I now love you like I didn't know I could love anyone…I'll still be stupidly in love with you until I die."_

Saying goodbye to his hope that it somehow wasn't his note Roxas was holding, Axel wiped his brow with his shirt sleeve. "Yeah. I meant it. I wouldn't joke about something like that. I meant every word and…I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd figure out it was me."

Roxas nodded. "To be honest, if I'd found this myself, I would have tossed it without a second look. I get love notes from time to time. Can't do much about it when it's anonymous though." Then…he _smiled_ a little. "Luckily, a friend of mine saw you put this in my locker and told me a guy had done it. That's why I was worried you were pranking…and interested enough to look you up. See," he shoved himself forward, off the door. "…I'm not _out_ yet. So I was afraid someone was catching on to my secret. And then my friend pointed you out earlier today…and I was sort of _hoping_ you were catching on to my secret." He stepped closer, and in the small space he was suddenly right in front of Axel, whose heart stopped as arms wrapped around his waist. "Know what I mean?" Roxas finished with a murmur and an inviting upward tilt to his chin.

Barely able to breathe, Axel swallowed. "This can't be happening," he whispered.

"But it is," Roxas whispered back, "if you want it to be."

"Oh my _God_ yes." With that whimpered reply, Axel leaned down – way down, further than he'd expected, because he hadn't ever been this close to Roxas and didn't realize he was this short – and kissed him, warm and full.

Answering his kiss eagerly, Roxas pulled him closer, and Axel's arms started to wrap around the beautiful boy in return – but he remembered he had photo chemicals on his hands, so he kept them away from Roxas and just pulled him in tight with his forearms and kissed him even deeper. The little closet-sized darkroom suddenly felt very private – _intimate._ And straight-up red light had never felt romantic to Axel before, but all that mattered right now was that the lights were very, very dim – he didn't notice the color.

He was alone in the dark with Roxas, making out. Roxas – the beautiful, smiling, wonderful boy he was in love with…was kissing him! Axel felt dizzy, his heart racing, his lips on fire from the thrill of Roxas' touch. And when Roxas finally pulled back, Axel shuddered to feel that warm mouth moving to lazily place a few soft kisses along his neck, whispered words filtering in between them.

"I'm so glad…you weren't just pranking me. Can't believe my luck…that a hot guy like you would be interested…"

"Not _interested_," Axel gasped into Roxas' hair. "_In love_."

A happy little giggle. "Yeah. That's my favorite part."

"You don't mind…um, I mean…" Axel pulled back a little to search Roxas' eyes. "I'm not exactly…um, your _type_ of guy, am I?"

But Roxas just rolled his eyes. "You have a different style from me. That doesn't mean you're not my _type_. For your information," he grinned, "I happen to have a thing for slightly edgy guys."

A breathless laugh escaped him. "But we don't know each other at _all…_"

"I know," Roxas admitted, leaning forward again…and laying his head on Axel's chest. "But you said you're in love with me. That's…something. I can't help wanting to give it a try, when you say something that passionate and romantic. It's really…charming." He nuzzled a little against Axel's shirt, smiling. Probably could feel Axel's heart pounding like it was about to explode, too.

At that, Axel was more or less speechless. He hadn't thought Roxas would ever take a note like that seriously, or react like this to his confession. He almost couldn't _believe_ that Roxas – on top of being gorgeous and popular and a great sport – could so easily ignore the fact that Axel was much further down on the popularity scale…that he was kind of a social pariah, in fact. But Roxas didn't care about that at all…and Axel fell in love with that part of him too, right there in the darkroom.

All in all, the conversation, kissing, and holding each other close only took about 15 minutes, and then Roxas had to get back to class before his pass expired – but those 15 minutes easily wiped out all the misery of the day and replaced it with happiness. It was the best day ever.

_Until tomorrow._

~o~


	144. Devotion

**Author's Note:** This...rather unusually long "drabble" is a commissioned gift from **BatPhace** to another of my frequent commissioners, **PamelaIsley**! We both hope you like it, I hope you both like it...hopes abound for liking all around! XD

PS: As some of you might have noticed, today is Christmas! 8D So guys, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry, but I didn't get a proper Christmas fic written, or even a Christmas-y drabble. All I have to offer is this, and it has nothing whatsoever to do with Christmas, but I offer it for your reading pleasure today, and hope you enjoy it and have a safe and wonderful Christmas (or holiday season). *heart*

* * *

**Devotion**

The temple steps were warm in the light of the setting sun as the white-robed company stopped before the grand marble pillars at the entrance. Axel stepped forward as his entourage bowed, moving away from him and leaving him alone on the temple steps. Keeping his eyes lowered, Axel ascended the steps and entered the temple.

The air inside was cooler, and he felt his skin prickle. His clothing provided almost no warmth or protection – a single piece of sheer white fabric that draped from his shoulders to his thighs. He wore nothing underneath, and no decorations over top of the tunic. The garment concealed nothing and enhanced nothing – it simply showed Axel's natural beauty. After all, he was the Gift. He was chosen for his attractive face and appealing body. His purpose was to be pleasing.

Taking a deep breath, Axel began to slowly walk toward the altar at the far end of the temple. His footsteps whispered on the cold floor as Axel slowly made his way through the center of the massive, empty room. He began to chant a prayer in a low, melodious voice. "I call, great Eros, the source of sweet delight, holy and pure, and charming to the sight; darting, and winged, impetuous fierce desire, with gods and mortals playing, wandering fire…"

His voice echoed off of marble, seeming to get lost in the shadows that hung about the ceiling. Axel struggled to remain calm and recite the words in prefect order, but his hands still trembled as he approached the altar. _I am the Gift to Eros_, he reminded himself. _Eros is a good and gentle god. I will not be harmed._ Still, he couldn't calm the nervous fluttering in his stomach. Would the god be pleased with the Gift and choose to descend from Olympus to visit mortals and bless them? Axel hoped so, for he would fail in his role as the Gift if Eros did _not_ come, yet at the same time, he feared it. He feared to see the face of a god, and he feared the vague, unknown use Eros might have for him.

Unlike those actively serving in the temples of Eros, Axel had no training in the god's craft. He had spent his entire life cloistered. Given to the gods as a child, he barely remembered his parents. He was raised in seclusion and kept pure from worldly influences. The act of love was a complete mystery to him – apart from the knowledge that the act somehow involved his manhood, Axel knew nothing whatsoever about it. He had been told it was not dangerous, however, and he clung to that promise from his teacher as his footsteps carried him closer and closer to the altar, still chanting the prayers to Eros.

"For thee all nature's various realms obey, who rulest alone, with universal sway. Come, blessed power, regard these mystic fires, and far avert unlawful mad desires." As he finished, he stood before the statue of Eros at last. A little tray of incense was burning, and Axel lifted a reed that waited nearby and held it almost-steady until it caught fire. Then he used the little flame to light the two great torches on either side of the altar. The wicks standing in basins of oil caught and shone brightly, banishing some of the early evening gloom from the temple. Taking a deep breath, Axel knelt, spread his hands before him, and lifted his eyes to the image of Eros – the beautiful winged youth who looked out over the temple with a half-smile on his white, marble features.

He repeated the words of the Offering – greetings from his city-state, many stanzas of reverence for the gods, followed by particular reverence for Eros, and finally a humble plea that Eros accept the Gift and use it as he pleased, though it was unworthy of his glorious favor. Axel focused his thoughts on the god throughout the Offering – trying not to tremble with nervousness – and when he finished he bowed lower, with his face to the ground and his arms still outstretched, and waited.

After only a few heartbeats, Axel felt something. A warmth surrounding him…almost as though the bright morning sun were suddenly shining its golden beams upon him. His skin tingled, and the tingling swelled and grew and spread out until he realized that it wasn't his skin tingling at all – it was the air all around him, everywhere, that was humming with some kind of living spark. Warmth and energy surrounded him, and Axel's heart beat wildly, fear and a strange, unknown anticipation making his breathing fast and strained as he held himself in the position of submission. He felt lightheaded, weak – he couldn't suppress his trembling anymore. He could barely hold himself still, yet he was terrified to move. He thought he might be about to faint…

And then, softer than a sigh, he felt a touch. A light, sweet, warm touch between his shoulder blades. Axel couldn't breathe at all anymore…and then a voice spoke. A voice like little silver bells, and spring breezes, and music and laughter, and it said, "Rise, Axel of Athens, Gift to the Gods – you have pleased me."

Shaking and weak, Axel pushed himself up to his knees and lifted his eyes. There in the place the statue had been, was…he could not say. A being…a creature so beautiful he felt his heart stop at the sight of him. The shape was a young man's…but he was more than a young man. He radiated light – his golden hair and his crystalline blue eyes and his snowy skin and his…large, glorious wings of white tipped with gold. Axel looked down again at once. The sight was simply too much for him. The shining young man was too hard to look at, too perfect. And there was more – an allure that radiated from every inch of him, something invisible that made Axel shiver with feelings of worship…and love.

_Of course…he, he is…the God of Love. Who could help but love him?_ Axel thought, slightly panicked.

A laugh lightly skipped around him, and he looked up again, unable to resist the magnetic sound. The God of Love was smiling at him, and his smile was so beautiful that Axel could never begin to describe it, but in the moment he saw it, he was enslaved. "Very true, Axel – all mortals love me. Yet precious few are the mortals who are granted a taste of _my_ love, in return." The god moved closer – not leaning, not stepping, simply…drifting toward Axel until he hovered within arm's reach. "You shall taste of it, my Gift. You shall have as much of my love as you can bear, and when you have accepted it, I will bless your people in return."

Axel licked his parted, trembling lips, trying to wet them so he could speak, yet his voice was still nothing more than a whisper. "Divine and beautiful Eros, Athens thanks you for your generous favor. And, and I…am yours. D-Do with me as you w-will."

Again, the smile, and this time, a soft touch under his chin, too. "Yes…but you are afraid, my Gift. Why is that?"

Even if Axel had wanted to, it was impossible to lie to the god. "I…I do not know what will happen to me, my lord. I know I am to serve you…but I do not know what that means."

_Whiteness. Soft. Warm._ Axel blinked and realized that he was surrounded by the god's massive wings. Eros was before him, _so close_, and his living, feathery wings were wrapped protectively around Axel. He was held close, blissfully close, shielded in a tiny world of white and softness and glittering heat – with fingertips tracing his arms and shatteringly blue eyes looking into his soul. "Yet you must know it will be pleasurable? There is no pain in service to me."

Shaking, Axel felt his body leaning into the touch instinctively. "I have been told that…but I have never felt…that is, I do not know 'pleasure.' I…I hope I do not displease you…"

The god did not frown, but Axel could sense a hint of confusion from him – almost as though Eros expressed his emotions with more than just his face. The very air around him seemed to feel whatever he felt. At the same moment, Axel felt as if something intangible was reaching out to him – some part of the god was exploring him, sensing the truths behind his words. And when the god spoke, there was a clear, sweet note of wonder in his voice. "You are…completely pure. You…my sweet Gift, do you even know what the act of love _is?_"

Flushing, still struggling for breath at being so close to this divine being, Axel shook his head. "I know only that it involves the body, and…touching. But I have never been touched."

A softness washed over the god's countenance. "Not at all? Not even a kiss?"

Heart stuttering over the mention of such a thing, Axel all but gasped, "No. I have seen people kiss, but I have never…felt a kiss."

As he admitted that fact shyly, the light and warmth emanating from the God of Love suddenly…pulsed. The divine presence had already been almost overwhelming, and as the aura intensified, Axel felt his consciousness failing. Already breathless and lightheaded, he struggled for a few more breaths, not quite hearing the words spoken by the beautiful voice…and then nothing.

~o~

Opening his eyes, Axel's senses took in several things at once – a warm glow, softness beneath him, a sweet scent in the air, and the face of a lovely young man bending over him, smiling at him.

"You were overcome, Axel, as mortals sometimes are." A gentle touch to his face. "I apologize for my carelessness. Perhaps this form will be easier for you."

Blinking, Axel looked and saw that he was no longer in the company of a glowing, winged god. Instead, a young man sat beside him – the most beautiful young man Axel had ever met. His face and figure resembled the divine one, yet appeared mortal – no glowing, no wings, no…shimmering intensity that seemed to strain the fabric of reality. Axel found that he could breathe now, in this youth's presence, though his heart still beat rapidly. The smiling face that gazed upon him was simply too lovely.

"My lord…"

"No," the God of Love interrupted, "I am in mortal form now. Call me by my mortal name – Roxas."

"Roxas," Axel whispered, adoring. The mortal body could not conceal everything. Roxas was still the God of Love on the inside, and Axel was still deeply affected by the allure he exuded. He could not help his powerful feeling of attraction to Roxas.

"Are you comfortable?" Roxas sweetly asked.

Axel nodded, then looked around, blinking again. If they were still in the temple, it did not look the same. The room was smaller, more intimate, and rather than cold marble all around, everything was dark, rich velvet and satin draperies and cushions – a sea of softness like a lush, never-ending bed. And with him in this room like a bed, a beautiful young man…a _nude_ young man. Axel swallowed hard as he noticed that detail for the first time. If it had been true when Eros stood before him, he hadn't been capable of realizing it then. Now…he noticed.

Gentle hands touched his face, drawing his gaze up to Roxas' eyes. "My Gift," he whispered, "let me teach you the ways of pleasure. _My_ ways." With that, he tilted Axel's head, just slightly, and leaned close…and touched their lips together.

Heart hammering in his chest, Axel dared not breathe as Roxas moved – just a little, a sweet caress. The kiss was soft and heartbreakingly tender, and he could not think beyond the slight pressure against his lips and the hands brushing his cheeks. When Roxas at last released him, pulling back a short distance, Axel could only draw in a deep, shuddering gasp. "That…that…"

A warm smile. "Do you like my kiss, Axel?"

Again, he couldn't help but speak the absolute truth. "I l-love it…" Axel sighed. "Will you…kiss me again?"

"I will," Roxas purred. "I will kiss you until you feel your heart about to burst, Axel."

And he did.

Everything seemed to slip away in a haze of golden warmth as Roxas kissed him, over and over. When Roxas moved to brush light kisses over his cheekbones, Axel's lips parted with a soft exhale of pleasure…and then Roxas kissed him full on the mouth again, and this time, his tongue just barely slipped into Axel's mouth. The warm touch made him tremble, opening his mouth a bit further, and Roxas accepted the invitation and kissed him even more deeply – yet still tenderly, gently. Not overwhelming Axel or pushing him too far, too fast. Roxas was careful to give Axel time to process each new sensation, before he offered another…and another, and another. There always seemed to be more, and just when Axel thought he could not possibly feel more happiness, Roxas gave him something new. Hands began to roam over his skin, stroking his hair, tracing down his arms…wrapping him in a warm, strong embrace. Axel began to gasp for breath between kisses, dizziness flooding his mind as heat spread through his body. He squirmed a little, feeling strange…

"Ah!" Axel jerked, pulling away from Roxas, who had been kissing his neck. "I…I'm sorry, forgive me! I must, I must pray for cleansing at once…" He tried to wiggle away from the young man who was half in his lap by now – he didn't want the god to see…he was supposed to be pure…

Roxas, however, looked down right away, and his face was a mixture of surprise and amusement when he looked back at Axel. "You think you are defiled, somehow? Why must you pray for cleansing?"

Blushing, Axel curled himself over his knees. "I am sorry, I don't know why this has happened but…but sometimes it does. When my body is…in this state…I'm sorry, I will pray until I am cleansed of my sin and presentable again!"

A flicker of comprehension lit those blue eyes. "Ahh…do the priests make you pray when something like this happens?" He gave a significant little glance toward Axel's hidden groin. Turning even darker red, Axel could only nod. Roxas smiled at him. "By Olympus, they have become more and more strict over the years. Axel." He leaned close again, placing his hands on Axel's knees. "This is no sin. They probably treated it as such to preserve your innocence. But that is not necessary now." With a sweet smile, he pressed slightly, nudging Axel's knees apart. "May I?"

Swallowing, Axel nodded…and reluctantly allowed Roxas to open his legs. The sheer tunic that hung from his body did nothing to conceal his manhood – especially not now. His penis was large and stiff, and the barely-there fabric draped down from where his unruly body part had lifted it up. "I'm sorry…" he whispered again, looking down at himself in mortification.

"No," Roxas murmured with a smile, "do not apologize anymore. This is called _arousal_, Axel. Your body becomes this way when you are preparing to make love. It is good that you feel this way right now. You _should_ – you have Love Himself in your bed. I would be disappointed if your manhood did _not_ become erect like this." He chuckled softly and sat back, kneeling and gesturing toward his own groin, now clearly visible. "As you can see, I am in the same condition."

Confused and in awe, Axel stared. Roxas' penis stood perfectly upright in front of him, naked and beautiful. "It is…not wrong?"

That radiant smile again. "It can be bad, at the wrong time," Roxas admitted, "but now is the _right_ time. In fact, it is _necessary_ for you to be erect in order to please me, as my Gift should." His hands slid up Axel's legs – thumbs just brushing the sensitive inner thighs – then paused at the hem of the tunic. "Will you allow me to see you unclothed?"

How, Axel wondered, could he possibly deny this deity anything? "Yes," he answered softly, and watched with bated breath as Roxas lifted the skirt of the tunic. The silky material brushed lightly over his groin as Roxas took it away…and then he was raising his arms to let the whole tunic come off…and then he was naked before Roxas, struggling to refrain from covering himself. He had been nude with others before – in the group baths, naturally – yet somehow this felt entirely different. Here, with Roxas, alone – both of them naked, both aroused… Axel did not have words for what he was feeling, but his penis grew even harder in the brief moment before Roxas touched him again…while their eyes lingered upon each other.

When Roxas moved again, he reached forward and gingerly touched Axel's penis.

"_Nnngh!_" Axel tensed as heat flooded him. He had never felt anything like that one little touch from Roxas. Tingling warmth spread over the area Roxas touched – it felt _good_. He had no idea what he should be doing, and he could not even worry about it anymore. As Roxas moved his hand lightly up and down, Axel could only moan, letting his head fall back as he submitted to the powerful feelings of pleasure.

"This is how we begin, Axel," Roxas breathed, still touching him, and now moving closer to murmur in his ear, bodies pressed against each other. "This is what the act of love feels like. Do you like it?"

"Yes…_yes_," Axel moaned, gasping. "Is…is there…more?"

He could hear the wide smile in Roxas' voice, even if he couldn't bring his eyes into focus to see it. "Do you wish for there to be more?"

"If…if there is not," he panted, "then…I am content. But…" Roxas' fingers played over the tip of his penis and Axel shuddered. "_Ohhhhhh_…I…I _hope_…"

"There _is_ more," Roxas murmured, his free hand petting Axel's hair. "This is only what the act of love _feels_ like. We have not yet begun the act itself. Do you wish to?" He pulled back just enough to gaze into Axel's eyes tenderly. "Do you wish to make love with me, Axel?"

"Yes," Axel begged openly. "Yes, yes – you are beautiful, my lord. I love you. I am your servant forever. _Please…!_"

"Then," Roxas smiled, pushing Axel gently onto his back, "take me." He shifted, and Axel felt Roxas guide his penis until it rested in the cleft of his backside…and then Roxas sat back, and Axel felt heat wrap around him with an agonizingly delicious squeeze.

Roxas threw his head back and sighed, but Axel cried aloud with the pleasure. He felt himself inside Roxas' body, and he did not know what to do, but some instinct urged him to _move_. Yet he could not – he was shaking and weak from pleasure, overwhelmed by the pressure and heat around his penis. Roxas was the one to move, rising up and lowering himself again, and Axel cried out yet again as he felt himself slide out, then slip easily back inside Roxas' body.

He knew nothing of preparation or how it should have felt. He had no way of comparing his coupling with the God of Love to a similar act with a mortal. He only knew the perfect, exquisite pleasure of being joined to Roxas. The beauty of the young man above him, golden hair brushing against his face, toned muscles tense as he moved – every inch of his body was living art. Axel was enraptured, _possessed_ by the divine being whom he belonged to, body and soul, and the heat and ecstasy of their coupling was beyond anything he could have dreamed.

Suddenly, without knowing what was happening, Axel found himself gasping, sobbing, trembling…falling apart as he felt his manhood pulse within Roxas. He tried to stop it, but it was too late…and Roxas, rather than pulling away, sank down onto him fully and held still, except for a slow rocking, until the shocks of bliss faded and the spurts from his penis ceased.

"S-Sorry…I'm s-so…s-sorry…" Axel could barely breathe, let alone focus, but he tried desperately to apologize. He feared that somehow, he had let something wrong happen. At the very least, he had soiled the beautiful god with some sort of bodily fluid – unthinkable!

But Roxas lifted himself until their bodies parted…and then gently lay down on top of Axel, smiling. "Hush, precious Gift. You have not done wrong. You had an orgasm – you spilled your seed within my body, as every man is built to do when he makes love. And it has been a delight to watch you taste the climax of pleasure for the first time."

"Is it…really all right?" Axel hesitantly asked, still breathing heavily.

Roxas smiled. "Should I dislike having a mortal spend himself inside me, because I am a god?' He chuckled. "You forget, I am the God of Love – if it has to do with making love and sharing pleasure, it is my domain, and I bless the act and those engaged in it. Far from being displeased, you have my blessing and favor, now." Then he leaned down and kissed Axel, slow and deep, and when he drew back, it was only to purr against his lips, "You shall have even more of both…if you accept me in the same way I just accepted you."

Licking his lips and still tasting the sweetness of a divine kiss on them, Axel mused, "You mean…if you take my body as well? If you…enter me in the same way?" Roxas simply nodded, gazing with a sincere smile into Axel's eyes.

He did not wonder if it would hurt. He did not know that it _could_. All Axel knew was what he had seen and felt tonight – and from watching Roxas, all he knew of being penetrated was that it looked like the purest form of bliss.

So he nodded in return, more than willing. "Take me, my lord. I am yours."

With a dazzling smile, Roxas kissed him. Axel melted into the kiss, no longer worrying and wondering if he was pleasing the god or not. He could feel Roxas' pleasure humming all around them – he knew Eros favored him.

Arms wound around his body, holding him like a cherished lover, and Roxas' hands traced over his skin. Everywhere that Roxas touched, a tingling warmth was left behind…and then one hand slipped down Axel's back and touched his backside. Fingers probed deeper, caressing him in a place Axel had never been touched before, and the warm tingle _throbbed_ in that spot. He felt his muscles clenching and relaxing, almost _opening_ of their own accord as the god caressed the tight ring. Axel's body was unashamedly _begging_ to be penetrated. He had a moment to wonder if it was his own desire, or simply the natural result of being in the presence of the Source of all sexual pleasure…

And then hard, wet heat touched him, _pressed in_…and eased into his body, slowly opening him to the relentless invasion.

Heat and pleasure swept through him again, even sharper and more wonderful than before, and Axel's penis hardened fully in only a moment. He was stiff and aching by the time Roxas stopped, deep inside him, filling his body with the thick girth of his shaft…and Axel was gasping and moaning and clinging to the sweet deity who held him so tenderly, rocking in and out a little as he let Axel come to terms with the feeling of his body being entered.

Still, there was no pain – nothing but burning, delicious sensations of pleasure – and Axel had no fear that there might be pain. He only knew bliss – and he knew what an orgasm would feel like, and now he so longed to taste that pleasure again, to know if it was the same or different when his body was filled with Roxas' large, hard manhood.

Then Roxas pulled back and thrust into him fully for the first time, and Axel threw his head back and cried out, overcome with physical bliss. Something inside him had felt like sparks of fire as Roxas' manhood touched it, and now all he wanted was to feel that _again_. "My lord Roxas…p-please…_more!_"

"Yes, my Gift…my beautiful, beautiful Axel…" the god breathed, adding power to his next thrust and beginning to take Axel forcefully. "Tell me of your pleasure, my lovely one. Tell me what you feel as I make love to you…"

"_Ahhhh!_" Axel screamed as Roxas thrust into him, nailing that sweet spot of pleasure inside. "Oh! Oh, Roxas…oh my lord, I feel…I feel you! I feel your body inside of me…your p-penis is so hot…when you enter me, _oh!_ I feel pleasure…and I am yours…yours! Roxas…Eros…my lord, my body burns with love…I love you, love you…_annnh!_ _More!_" No sooner did he ask than Axel felt the god thrust faster inside him, the friction and heat building into something powerful and heady, painfully sweet, trembling on the edge of release… "Let me climax, I b-beg you! Eros, divine and beautiful, oh Eros oh Roxas, _Roxas!_"

Axel came. His seed spilled from him in a pulsing river, his mind was blank, his body lost in ecstasy and fire…and Roxas did not stop. The powerful, wonderful thrusting went on and on, and Axel went from a gasping mess to begging for more all over again – and then again. He came and came until he did not know how many times he had come, but every time he thought he could bear no more, his body answered the agonizing pleasure with renewed lust, and Roxas would whisper sweet words of love and tenderness into his ear, and Axel would tense with renewed arousal and beg with renewed desire.

The God of Love had him over and over, and just when Axel felt his mind slipping away, a deep, sweet kiss from Roxas brought him back again, and he felt his need to climax find release – and as his essence spurted from him yet again, he felt the god climax at last. Moaning long and low, Roxas came, and Axel felt his manhood throb inside him and shoot ribbons of hot wetness deep into him until Axel feared he would faint, he felt so full of the god's semen.

Then Roxas kissed him, held him, kissed him, and stroked gentle hands over his body, and Axel lost consciousness for a short time.

When he awoke, the God of Love was riding him again.

So it went on for hours, until the first rays of dawn broke over the horizon, touching the temple steps as the god and the mortal within screamed in the throes of passion and climaxed together – _together, _at last, sharing the same moment of bliss and throbbing wildly with the same ecstasy until they were both spent.

At last, Axel opened his eyes, soft lips brushing his features. He blinked and found himself in the temple again, yet not on cold marble. A large pillow was under his entire body, and Roxas lay beside him, his slender arms embracing Axel and holding him close and Roxas looked down on him with a smile.

"Never in a thousand years of worship have the mortals given me such a perfect Gift." He sighed contentedly. "It is a wonder you could bear the heat of a god's passion. You were a virgin yesterday."

"I think…my lord Roxas helped his mortal Gift to bear his desire…" Axel panted, gazing at the face of his divine lover.

A broad smile warmed his soul more deeply than any sunrise. "I did, I admit," Roxas chuckled, "yet my power can only carry us so far. You have earned the praise I gave you, trust me." Then he brushed Axel's hair back with infinite tenderness and kissed his lips again. "Now, my Gift, my mortal lover," Roxas murmured, "you have duties to attend to in the temple today. You are the Voice of Eros for ten days, and you must hear the needs of your people and give them my blessings as they come to offer me their adoration."

"I know of my duties," Axel reluctantly admitted. "I was taught much more about the next ten days than I was ever told about my first night." He couldn't help himself – his eyes searched Eros' face longingly. "Yet I have never been led to believe that I would see my lord again, after this night. And none of my teachers warned me how sad this thought would make me."

Soft hands trailed over his bare skin. "It is true that many Gifts only have one night to know me, and after their ten days as my Voice, they become temple priests and priestesses, usually."

Axel felt his throat constrict. He was close to tears, in spite of the bliss still humming through his body. "Will I at least hear your voice as I answer my people when they come to pay homage to you? And would you…perhaps…" He ducked his head, flushing. "Sometimes, when I perform ceremonial intercourse for your temple…if you would let me feel your presence…"

"Hush, my mortal lover," Roxas answered him abruptly, and then his mouth was sealing away Axel's lonely requests, kissing him deeply, with all the passion of the kisses they shared during their coupling, when they writhed together with sexual bliss. Axel melted into the kiss, and could only moan wistfully when Roxas pulled back. But the god had a divine command to give.

"You will hear and feel me constantly for the next ten days. You will be the most blessed of my Gifts, and your prophecies will all prove astoundingly accurate. And then, when your time as the Voice of Eros is over…you will _not_ go into service in the temple." Axel's heart raced as he gazed up at the god, unable to believe the wonderful hope he suddenly felt, even as Roxas continued. "If you will submit to my demand, I will take you away from the mortal realm forever, and you will be more than my Gift for a night – you will be my Consort, _forever_." Hands cupped Axel's face as the god leaned down and barely touched their lips together again, smiling softly as he met Axel's eyes. "Would you leave this world behind for Olympus? Would you be my lover, always?"

Without even a breath of hesitation, Axel cried out in delight, "Yes!" Tears ran down his face as he gazed lovingly into the face of the divine creature he adored. "Yes, yes, oh yes my lord! My only desire is to belong to you forever! Oh, Eros…_Roxas_…I love you more than I can say!"

With a sigh, Roxas answered, "I will teach you new words, my love. You will learn the speech of the gods for that. And I will love you with all that I am…_forever._"

That was the promise Eros gave to his mortal lover, and that was also the day when Eros spoke to Apollo, and stopped the sun in the sky so that the dawn was delayed another hour. The colors of sunrise hung in the sky for that long, lingering hour, as the God of Love and the mortal who adored him made love one last time – a memory to linger through a short separation. A separation that could not alter the happiness that awaited them both – for eternity.

~o~


	145. Traffic Jams

**Author's Note:** Not a commission this time, just some gratuitous PWP I wrote for y'all. X3

In other news, I've been thinking lately about taking a step back from fanfiction and trying to write some original stuff instead. I haven't decided yet, this isn't any kind of announcement, I just thought I should keep y'all in the loop with the thoughts I've been thinkin. So you can add _your_ thoughts, if you like. :)

* * *

**Traffic Jams**

The car was warm and the radio was turned to a level comfortable for background noise, the roads were clear of last week's snow, and Axel was behind the wheel – it _should _have been a pleasant drive to visit his boyfriend's aunt. However, rather than the smooth speed of 65 miles per hour that would make their trip last about 45 minutes, the car was stopped dead in traffic.

Roxas sighed, brow furrowed as he craned his neck to try to see ahead. They'd been stuck for half an hour already, not moving an inch. He supposed it could be worse, however. The radio had reported a horrible accident a little over half a mile ahead of them, and Roxas was grateful that they hadn't been involved. But it was taking a long time to clear even one lane for traffic, and there were no nearby exits they could skip off onto to find a detour. And nothing made Roxas restless like being stuck somewhere with nothing to do.

His attention was drawn to the side when Axel suddenly groaned loudly and thumped his head forward into the wheel. Roxas glanced at him with a sympathetic wince…but Axel was still leaning on the wheel and groaning. Boredom made lots of room for dirty thoughts, and Roxas snickered silently as his brain supplied him with a few other scenarios that might make Axel groan like that. Or…_like_ that, only _better_.

_When we get home after this visit – if we ever fucking __**get**__ there – I'll have to…_ Roxas stopped. Reconsidered. And then…smirked.

Unbuckling and shifting a little closer to the driver's side, he slid his hand onto Axel's thigh.

Axel's head rolled sideways against the wheel and his brows drew together as he glanced at Roxas…who just smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and slowly stroked his hand up Axel's leg. He didn't tease or play around either, just cupped Axel's crotch with a cute little wink.

Green eyes widened a little and Axel sat up, arching an eyebrow at him. "You're touching my cock." He didn't sound like he was sure how he felt about this.

Roxas blinked innocently, petting gently a few times before adding pressure and starting to _knead_. "Looks like it," he agreed.

A muffled grunt delayed anything else Axel wanted to say, and by the time he'd swallowed, Roxas was tugging at the button on his jeans. "We're…k-kinda in public here, Roxas…" Roxas dragged the zipper down, noticing the slight tightness over Axel's groin already. "Traffic should be moving again soon…" Roxas slipped a hand under the waistband of Axel's underwear and grasped his slightly-swollen cock. "Sh-shit…" Axel gasped, biting his lip before looking at Roxas again, his expression a mixture of arousal and want and skepticism and something like an _aren't you something else_ look.

Roxas moved his hand a few times, eyes locked with green and still smiling, before he answered. "No one will notice as long as you act natural, I won't get in the way of your driving if you have to, and I don't wanna wait for tonight. Besides…you're hard."

Axel couldn't argue with that. His cock never stayed soft long when Roxas was touching it, and it was already firm enough that Roxas could tighten his fist and start stroking for _real_. Which he did, making sure his grip was good and tight, almost too much but not quite. Axel loved that. And Roxas knew he loved it when things started slow – agonizingly, teasingly slow, allowing time for fantasies about what was coming next and when it would hit… Roxas squeezed and slid his hand over his boyfriend's cock, up and down, up and down, almost languidly, except there was nothing laid-back about the gripping _pressure_.

When Axel finally pulled together an answer, it amounted to, "Can't argue with that," and a weak grin. Then he reached out to hook an arm around Roxas' waist, just to touch back a little. Just because it always felt so _right_.

Roxas smiled back and leaned a little closer, starting to move his hand faster, enjoying the feeling of the hot, hard flesh in his fist. Axel groaned, leaning back in the driver's seat, keeping his free hand just barely on the wheel – just for appearances. His foot was on the brake, pressing harder than it needed to. Roxas noticed these things with peripheral attention – his eyes were fixed on the exposed head of Axel's cock, flushed pink and getting darker with every firm squeeze up and down his length.

When he saw a moist little bead of precome appear, Roxas bent down, almost hypnotized, and slid the tip of his tongue into the wet slit, gathering up that little droplet…and the ones that followed as Axel moaned, twisting in the driver's seat. He kissed the round head of Axel's penis, pressing down and parting his lips over it as his tongue began to trace around and around, working further down the hot flesh until Roxas was licking around the ridge of Axel's glans…and listening to gasped curses from his lover. He pulled off with a hard suck, dragging more clear fluid from Axel's slit, and smirked, glancing up as his hand pumped Axel's shaft. "Can't reach much further than that…" Roxas let his voice take on a teasing, singsong note.

"Fuckkkk…" Axel twisted, moving his left foot onto the brake, and turning almost completely sideways, opening his legs to make room. His cock jutted up in front of Roxas, the head shining wetly, the whole thing _begging_ for his mouth… "Stop teasing…already…_ungh!_"

Quickly shifting so he could lay across the seat, Roxas grasped the base of Axel's cock again…wrapped his lips around the head again…and kept his mouth tight around Axel's thick shaft as he slowly lowered his head, taking Axel almost down to the base in one long, slow suck.

"_Ohhhhh_ baby…yeah…" Axel's hips flexed upward automatically, pushing him just a little further down Roxas' throat. Roxas held still and let him, working his tongue against the underside of Axel's cock, _rub rub rubbing_ in all the best spots, making Axel twitch and grunt as Roxas got his hands where he wanted them – ready to blow Axel's mind.

One fist on the base – not that Roxas couldn't get Axel's whole cock in his throat, but he could do a _lot_ more with his tongue if he left himself some room – and one hand nestled under his sac, not doing anything yet, just…waiting. Waiting while Roxas dragged his mouth off Axel's cock _slowly_, letting the inches slip out a little at a time, sucking _hard_ the whole way.

The pace Roxas started with was _super_-slow. _One-one thousand, two-one thousand_ – down to the base. _Three-one thousand, four-one thousand_ – slipping back up to the head. The tight grip of his fist stayed right in front of his lips, and every time Roxas pulled back, he paused to tease a little – thumb Axel's weeping slit, nudge the underside of the glans with his tongue, twirl his palm over the round cap…and watch Axel's whole body spasm, his head falling back as he whimpered and gasped and bit his lip. Classic signs he wasn't holding out too well. Roxas smirked.

Then his eyes caught movement. "Axel…I think the traffic is starting to move a little."

The redhead rolled his head to the side to look forward. "Oh, shit." His foot lifted off the brake a little to let the car close the small gap that had developed in front of them. "Of all the fucking stupid…" he grumbled darkly, steadying the car's direction with one hand and driving with the brake.

Roxas closed his mouth around Axel's penis again and swallowed him down to the root.

"_Fuck!_" Axel's body tensed, and the car jerked to a stop. "R-Roxas…I can't drive in traffic with you doing…that…_nnngh!_"

"Then I'd better finish you off quick, hmm?" Roxas murmured, lips brushing the tip of Axel's cock. He stroked it a few times, a little faster, and watched as drops of precome mingled with his saliva, making Axel's cock even wetter.

"Oh God…" Axel didn't seem able to argue, so Roxas swallowed him down again, moving his hand out of the way as he got to the base…as Axel's shaft slid into his throat. Roxas held himself there, swallowing around the head of his lover's cock…and fondling Axel's sac with his fingers.

The car inched forward unsteadily, and Roxas went back to thrusting his mouth over his lover's cock, picking up the pace to a good, steady up-and-down, using his other hand to roll Axel's balls a little every time he pulled almost-off. Down…up, down…up, down…up – sucking and sliding his tongue around the thick, quivering shaft over and over. The car inched forward, weaving a little bit as Axel's concentration flickered between the road and his boyfriend's mouth on his cock. Roxas purred and moved faster – down-up, down-up, down-up – squeezing with his fist and beginning to rub his other palm in a constant, circular motion, massaging Axel's balls.

"I can't…oh _fuck_…ungh, _Roxas!_" Axel had to shift over to the gas pedal to close the gap again now…and Roxas picked up the pace again. _Down_-up-_down_-up-_down_-up-_down_-up-_down!_ _Squeeze_ and _suck_ and pull and thrust, and then his pace was falling apart as Axel's hips thrust up to meet him, pumping his thick, hot, pulsating cock between Roxas' lips faster and _faster!_ Bittersweet fluid was dribbling down Axel's cock in a constant stream, running over his balls and adding wet heat there too, making Roxas' hand slip smoothly as he caressed Axel's tightening sac. Then…

"_Roxas!"_ Axel practically screamed as his cock throbbed in Roxas' mouth, pulsing over and over and spilling ribbons of semen onto Roxas' waiting tongue. Roxas sealed his lips around Axel's shaft and let him continue to pump his penis in and out of his mouth as Axel shot his come down Roxas' throat. Humming, Roxas let Axel feel the slight squeeze as he swallowed the release, over and over, not pulling away until the final trickles of orgasm stopped – and Roxas slowly cleaned Axel's cock off with his tongue, lapping at the slit gently and teasing out the last drop.

Sitting back up and clicking his seat belt back on, Roxas smiled. The traffic was moving, Axel was…well, sort of driving. Managing to stay in his lane and keep moving, at least. The redhead groaned as he shifted to sit forward again, trying to straighten the car out and stop driving like he was drunk. "Lucky there were no cops around, huh?" Roxas smiled slightly to himself. "They might have pulled you over."

Axel sighed. "This is the part where I bitch at you for being crazy and risking both our necks…kay?" He lifted his other hand to the wheel, but it didn't change the fact that Axel looked utterly boneless as he lay in the driver's seat and guided the car through the last of the slow traffic.

"Need those last reserves of energy for driving?" Roxas teased.

"Yup," Axel answered vacantly. Roxas glanced down at Axel's crotch – pants still open, cock still lying there, going soft.

"I am so hot for your cock right now…" Roxas murmured, licking his lips. His own penis throbbed painfully in his jeans – he was erect, and his ass was itching to be penetrated. His body burned for Axel, _aching_ to be spread open and vigorously _fucked_. Unable to help himself, he palmed the outline of his erection, still eyeing Axel. "Guess what?"

"Uh…what?" Green eyes darted over at him, then back to the road. Then back at him and away again. Axel was chewing on his lip.

Roxas smirked, rubbing his own groin more openly. "I was playing with myself in the shower this morning." Another quick, startled glance. "I wasted a little of your conditioner. Sorry."

"…How?" Axel was having trouble keeping his eyes on the road. Roxas grinned, spread his legs, and slowly dragged his own zipper down. His hand slipping into his pants, he purred while fondling himself through his underwear.

"I was smelling it a little…thinking of you…and got some on my hands. So…I started fingering myself." Axel's flaccid cock twitched a little at that. "I started working my fingers into my ass – it was all slippery with your conditioner – and spreading my hole open…and imagining it was your cock, breaching me, driving into me…fucking me long and deep…" With a moan, Roxas gave in and pulled his hard cock out, fingers tracing the shaft briefly before he took hold and began to stroke himself. "I pushed my fingers in as deep as they would go…and I rubbed my prostate while imagining it was your cockhead…and then I had to add more fingers, because it wasn't enough, because you're thicker and bigger and I love it when you fuck me with that big, thick cock…and I feel so stretched and full I can't stand it…"

"_Uuuunnngh…_" Sweat stood out on Axel's brow, his cock was rock-hard again and bumping the steering wheel, and he was only looking at the road about half the time.

"It was all squishy," Roxas continued, pumping himself lazily, "and I got all soft and loose, and I couldn't stop imagining you coming in and catching me like that…and pulling your cock out…and pinning me to the shower wall…and fucking me hard until I begged for more and screamed your name…"

"_Fuck_…" Axel whispered, one hand clamping down on his shuddering penis.

"But then we had to go," Roxas sighed unhappily, "and I couldn't finish because we were running late." His face displayed tragic sorrow as he gazed down at his leaking erection, fingering the tip slowly. "I really wanted to come…with you, balls-deep inside me…" The car shifted and Roxas glanced up to see them heading down an exit ramp. "Um, Axel? This isn't our exit yet…"

"It is now." Axel's jaw was set in determination.

"Oh?" Roxas smirked, breathing naughtily, "Is this where we get off?"

"Fuck." Axel growled, turning the car a few times and searching wildly with his eyes. He spotted a little-used lane heading away from the usual gas stations and diner just off the highway, and down a short distance the lane disappeared under an old, dark bridge. Axel gunned the engine to get there, then braked suddenly, pulling over in the dark shadows under the bridge. "Gimme the stuff in the glove compartment," he ordered, yanking his door open.

Roxas followed without a word, grabbing a bottle of lube and getting out, jumping in the backseat only a moment behind Axel. "This lube is freezing," he commented, handing the bottle over.

"The heater doesn't heat inside the glove compartment," Axel grunted, shoving his pants down to his knees and sitting back, erection standing straight up as he squirted out some lube and began rubbing it around in his hands to warm it up.

Roxas shoved off his own pants and straddled Axel's lap, letting their penises grind together for a few moments and groaning. "Ohhhh, fuck…_fuck_ I want you so bad…"

"Just how loose are you?" Axel's hands wrapped around them both, smearing tons of lube over their erections.

"Just fuck me," Roxas gasped, pumping his hips. "I had like eight fingers in there this morning…_fuck!_ I'm already opened up for you…_ahhh! Axel!_"

Two large fingers covered in lube rammed deep into him, confirming what he said – there was little resistance to slow Axel down, and almost at once he was playing with Roxas' prostate. Roxas moaned wantonly and shoved Axel onto his back on the car seat, then shifted himself. Axel held his own cock, guiding the head to Roxas' eager hole…and then Roxas rammed himself down over the thick, hot shaft of his lover's penis.

"_Ohhhh fuck yessss!_" Roxas arched back as Axel's cock filled him, stretching him open in spite of how loose Roxas already was. He loved it – loved the slight burn, the heat reaching _so deep_, the hard, pulsing thickness all the way inside him. "Oh, fuck me, Axel! Fuck me _hard!_"

"Ride my cock, Roxas," Axel grunted back. "Ride me…and I'll give it to you, baby…"

"Oh my God, yes…you're so huge and hard inside me…" Roxas gasped, trailing off as he lost the concentration for words. He was bouncing up and down, riding Axel's throbbing cock with wild abandon, slamming his hips down _faster _and _harder_ with every thrust, feeling every firm, swollen inch of his lover rubbing and caressing him inside. He angled himself so that Axel would nail his prostate, and then he _rammed_ down over and over and _over_, screaming and clawing at skin and car fabric as his cock shuddered and oozed precome all over Axel's stomach.

"About to come?" Axel gasped, hands grabbing Roxas' hips. He could only nod, panting hard. "Okay…hang on." Those big hands tightened, holding him still, and Axel braced his feet and thrust his hips upward, _pounding_ his cock into Roxas' dripping hole, fucking him so furiously that all Roxas could do was scream and tremble, falling apart as heat exploded in his body…

And his cock pulsed rapidly, shooting over and over, and Roxas barely got his hands there in time to keep from getting his semen all over Axel's shirt. Then he just held on as he came hard, his cock spilling his orgasm into his hands…while Axel grunted and gasped and then Roxas thought he was coming all over again, because Axel's release was shooting deep into his body – hot semen flooding him, filling him with a warm, wet feeling of satisfaction. Roxas' head fell back, his voice a whisper of bliss – "_Axel…_"

With a few more shivering jerks, Axel's cock spurted the last of his orgasm into Roxas before slipping free of his body, utterly spent. Roxas moaned at the loss, but then blinked and looked down – Axel had gently taken his wrist, pulled his hand away from his cock, and begun to slowly lick up the warm fluid. Green eyes locked with his own while Axel cleaned every drop of Roxas' come off his hand…then took the other and did the same…then pulled his hips forward and lifted his soft cock and cleaned him _there_, too. Roxas was almost worried he was about to get hard again…

"We can't be showing up at my aunt's all covered in come…" Axel purred wickedly. Roxas groaned.

"Would it make things any worse? We're already ridiculously late…"

But Axel just smiled and half-shrugged. "I called her about the accident when we hit traffic. I'll call her again when we get through the…delay."

His breath caught a little in his chest. "Aren't we through it yet?" Roxas felt his lips twitching in a hopeful smile. Axel grinned in response.

"We _could _be…but it's just occurred to me that I got off twice, and you only got off once. I think I owe you another orgasm."

"That sounds…fair," Roxas breathed, tingling all over with anticipation.

"And fair's fair," Axel agreed, sitting up and carefully switching places with him, guiding Roxas to lie down instead.

Roxas spread his legs as wide as he could, but the first thing Axel did was lean down between them, reach up…and kiss him. Deep, slow…blissfully sensual. The slight flavor of orgasm lingered on both their tongues, and Roxas moaned, delving deeper into Axel's kiss and enjoying the reminder of the naughty things they'd already done. His lover's tongue was soft and hot, but invaded him forcefully, insisting with every deep, wet stroke that Roxas _feel him_. It made him shiver with pleasure, and his groin tightened, just _waiting_…

But Axel was taking his time. They made out for a while, and then Axel moved to his neck. Roxas hummed with pleasure, feeling one big hand sliding down his side…back over his hip…down under his ass…

A firm squeeze kneaded his flesh, forcing an eager whimper from Roxas, and then Axel was pushing up his shirt and locking his lips around Roxas' nipple. The nub hardened at once, but Axel kept licking and teasing and sucking until the whole thing was bright red, pleasure buzzing in Roxas' skin…and then he moved to the other nipple. And his hand, gripping Roxas' ass…slid deeper.

"Aanngh!" Roxas arched, spreading his legs a little further, encouraging Axel to push his fingers _deeper_. They easily slipped past his entrance, moving inside his soft, wet opening…and taking their time. Axel just played around the inner rim for a while, slowly kissing his way down Roxas' body until he was right in front of Roxas' half-erect cock.

Purring, Axel shifted lower, avoiding his penis…and licking slowly over Roxas' balls.

"Aaaahhhh, _fuck!_" Roxas twitched, more blood rushing to his penis as Axel sucked on his soft sac, drawing his balls into his hot, wet mouth and rolling them with his tongue. At the same time, his fingers began to push again, sliding deeper into Roxas' body…and brushing over his prostate.

"_Axel!_ Unghhh…" Heat throbbed in his groin as Roxas' penis grew fully hard, trembling in front of Axel's face as if begging for his touch. And Axel didn't make him wait. While Roxas was a bit of a tease with his mouth, Axel was much more direct. He gave Roxas a few good licks to make him wet, then closed his lips over his cock and sucked the whole thing down.

Gasping, all Roxas could do was curse as his pleasure swelled. Axel was bobbing his head, setting up a good, hard pace from the start, and his fingers were thrusting in and out of Roxas at the same time, rubbing his sweet spot over and over. He could hear the squishy, slurping sounds of what Axel was doing, could feel every twist and curl of his lover's tongue, and as much as Roxas wanted to enjoy everything for _hours_, he was still too sensitive from his first orgasm, and Axel was sending bolts of pleasure through his cock that radiated through his whole body. Before he was ready, Roxas felt his balls tightening, his hole trembling around Axel's fingers, and then… "Fuck, fuck, _Axel!_" He was emptying himself, spurt after spurt of semen filling Axel's mouth as he ejaculated _hard_.

Axel hummed happily…and Roxas could feel the gentle squeeze as he swallowed. Just like Roxas had.

Suckling softly, Axel milked his orgasm out of him until he was truly spent, limp and exhausted and feeling _incredible_. Then Axel pulled off and crawled up and kissed him again, and Roxas sighed contentedly into the soft, lovely kiss.

"We are so…_mmmmmh_…late…" Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth.

Axel pressed his lips softly against Roxas', smushing them wetly before answering in a whisper, "That is _so_ fine with me. You?"

"_Nnnhh_, definitely worth it," Roxas beamed, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and tonguing him deeply again.

They made out for a while, then got up, got back in the front seat, made out a little more, and drove back to the highway.

Cars were lined up on the on-ramp; traffic was stopped dead.

"What the hell? _Another_ accident?" Axel gaped in disbelief at the half-mile backup, which the radio soon informed them was a three-car fender bender, because even though the roads were clear, idiots still didn't know how to merge onto the highway. They were stuck for probably another half hour.

Roxas stared at the motionless cars ahead, blinking. _Oh, shit._

~o~


	146. Dream Lover

**Author's Announcement: **Hey guys! I'm blatantly using this drabble so I can let everyone know some important news. (Well, if you want to read my stuff, this will be helpful. Otherwise...um, why are you here?)

So I'm going to be writing some **original yaoi fiction** for a while, strictly **multi-chaptered**, I think. What I'm working on is too sexy for dA and their pornophobia, so I'm going to be posting (for now) on my **Fictionpress** account (which is the same username as this one). Now, I realize most of you don't have an FP account, and I don't wanna force y'all to sign up just to get alerts, so...

**Tumblr. **(Gawd.) When I thought about it, I figured damn near everyone probably already has a Tumblr, so it would be easy for y'all to follow me there, instead, and I could post notifications linking you to the update. So as much as I _strongly dislike_ Tumblr, you can** follow me at kurosora1984. tumblr. com**. Yes, same name again. Easy enough? :) It will basically just be an account for notifying y'all of updates, which I'll also do on dA, for those who are over there.

**AkuRoku? ** Well, if you have this Drabble Series on alert, you're good to go. I think anything I write in the fanfic world (at least for a while) will probably be a drabble and get posted here. I will try not to drop fanfic entirely, but I will be focusing on my original story, for now.

Okay? Announcement over! As thanks for your patience, here's some AkuRoku! :D

* * *

**Dream Lover**

"Axel, what the hell is up with you today?"

Blinking at his friend, Axel smiled. "Hmm? Whatcha mean, Dem?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "You've been whistling and humming to yourself all day. You're positively _chipper_."

A shrug. "So? I'm having a good day." Axel hefted his book bag as they headed toward the science building.

He got a sharply arched eyebrow. "Um…_why?_" Demyx gestured around them. "It's _sleeting_, it's _freezing_, and besides the weather, we have two exams today, that paper is due tomorrow and you've written, like, a _page_. Today sucks balls!"

Grinning a little to himself as they hurried through the freezing wintery mix into the relief of the warm academic building, Axel shrugged again, then lowered his voice a little and answered. "I had a really good dream last night."

Demyx gave him an even weirder look. "Yeah, I had a wet dream too, Ax, but it didn't turn me into Mr. Sunshine."

Shaking off the melting sleet, Axel turned toward class. "It wasn't a _wet_ dream, dumbass."

He got a skeptical look and a blunt, "Okay then, what's so special about it?"

"Okay." Axel leaned in conspiratorially. "I'll tell you about this, because you're my best friend and I trust you." Demyx raised his eyebrows, but just nodded, and Axel continued. "Okay, so, it was a dream about Roxas."

"_Roxas?_" Demyx frowned. "That pop star all the girls are in love with? Oh my _God._ I mean, I knew you listened to his stuff, but I didn't know you were _this_ gay, Axel! You're a fanboy, aren't you? God, aren't we a little _old_ for this kinda thing?"

"Shut up and _listen_, Dem," Axel ground out through gritted teeth and a smile. "Look, I'm _not_ a fanboy. It's not even like that, it's…" He waved his hand in the air ambiguously, searching for a way to explain as they walked. "Okay, yeah, I've been listening to his music since he started out, and yeah, it's pretty much pop and I'm more into classic rock, and yeah, he's usually considered a teen heartthrob. _Be all that as it may_," he emphasized his point with a raised finger, "I am _not_ a fanboy. I mean, I do _like_ him…but it's not like, _'Eeeeek, OMG he's so cute I wanna have his babies!' _…or anything. When I first saw him on TV, it was more like this overwhelming _déjà vu…_"

Biting his tongue hard, Demyx snickered. "Um, you are _way_ too good at that girly-voice thing."

"Anyway!" Axel ignored him. "Look, it's just…I watch his stuff, and his interviews and TV appearances and stuff, and I look at what he does in his free time, which is a lot of philanthropic stuff, and I just think…I dunno. We'd really get along. Like, his personality just _clicks_ for me…I feel like we could be best friends if we ever met. He's funny, and caring, and I feel like I just…I_ get_ him."

"So saith every fangirl – and fan_boy_ – who ever crushed on his little blond ass," Demyx pronounced sagely.

"I know, I know," Axel shrugged. "It's probably just my imagination, but…I dunno. _Still_. I believe it."

There was a pause. "And…you also have wet dreams about him," Demyx stated flatly.

"_Not_ wet…"

"Oh right, _not_ wet dreams, of course. Just 'Axel's-happy-time' dreams…because _that's_ different…"

"It _is_ different. There's nothing sexual in these dreams at all. There never has been, not once…"

"_These_ dreams?" Demyx prompted.

"Yeah. Okay. Well, it's like, ever since he started singing – about six years ago – every once in a _long, long_ while I have a dream about him."

"You don't dream about him more than that?" Demyx giggled. "Some fanboy _you_ are!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I would _love_ to dream about him more than that, but…I dunno, my dreams are weird. They never seem to have anything to do with _anything_…and when I do have a Roxas dream, it's never like, after a concert of his, or when I've been listening to his latest album, or anything. It just…happens. Out of nowhere. And then nothing for ages. This is…the eighth dream about him, now. Which is like, a little more than once a year, I think."

"Huh. Your subconscious must hate you," Demyx commented. "You barely ever dream about your celebrity crush, and then no sex even when you _do?_ I remember when I couldn't _stop_ dreaming about Pierce Brosnan for like, a _month_ after I saw _Die Another Day_…and _God_ those were some nice dreams…" Demyx sighed.

"Yes, well," Axel wryly eyed his friend, "I'm not saying I wouldn't _mind_ a little of that, but unfortunately, I've never had a sex dream about Roxas."

"So what _happens_ in these dreams?"

Green eyes looked away, distant. "Nothing, really. We're usually at some place, and we just…meet. And we talk, and we go do something together…like once we went grocery shopping, and one time we were just hanging out at some kind of sporting event that didn't make much sense…and last night, I met him on a…train, or a plane, or something like that, and we just talked until we got off. And then we were walking through this massive parking lot, looking for my car…with this puppy on a leash…"

"Wow." Demyx placed his hand over his heart and nodded. "That's…really special, Ax."

"Shut up," Axel snorted. "I know it doesn't _sound_ like much, but it's just…it's so _rare_ to dream about him at all, and when I do, it just doesn't matter what we're doing…he's _there_, and he _sees_ me and finds out who I am, and I just feel so good spending time with him. And…" Axel looked down and turned a little pink as he bashfully admitted. "I can kinda…_sense_, I guess…that he likes me. I dunno how much, but…it just feels like he _likes_ me right away, and we have the best time together in whatever weird dream-world we're in, and I wish I could figure out how to control what happens in my dreams, because _God_ I just want to kiss him one time! Just once…"

They arrived at their class, and Demyx took the opportunity to pronounce, "You're certifiable, Ax."

That was the end of the conversation, but Axel continued to smile through the lousy weather for the rest of the day.

~o~

The alarm went off and Roxas hit the treadmill, after which it was time for yoga with his personal trainer, and then his stylist arrived at his house while he got a quick shower. While he was getting his hair done, his PA showed up and began running through the schedule for the day while Roxas had a protein shake. From there it was hop in the car as his driver took them to the studio, meetings, meetings, break for lunch, over to the TV studio to prep and then shoot an interview, and then he could have dinner with his sister – _finally_. The day passed in a scurry of activity…and from dawn until dinner, Roxas never stopped smiling happily. When he showed up for his dinner reservation, Naminé had barely given him a kiss on the cheek before she was poking him.

"You look awfully happy, Roxas. Get yourself a scandalous secret lover, at last?"

"Nope." Roxas grinned cheerfully. "I just had the _best_ day."

"Aww, well what made it so great? You had that TV appearance today, right?"

"It wasn't that." Roxas smiled, sitting down at the private table and quickly getting their waiter out of the way by rattling off his order. Then he leaned in and all but whispered to his sister, "I had another dream about _him_ last night."

Her blue eyes lit up. "Oh! Your mystery man? My goodness, it's been…how long has it been since that happened?"

"Nearly a _year_," Roxas groaned in what would have been misery if he hadn't been smiling so much. "_Way_ too long!"

"Okay, so," Naminé settled herself comfortably, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "what happened this time? Anything yet?"

"_No_," Roxas pouted, then thought again. "Well, I mean, _no_, nothing like _that_…but it was still great."

"Still not even a kiss?"

Roxas sighed. "Not even a kiss…although I _really_ wanted to make it happen this time, but I still can't figure out how to control my dreams. I think that consultation with the dream specialist was a waste."

"Well, what did happen?" Naminé prompted.

"Okay, well…I was sitting on a plane – I think it was a plane, it was something commercial-transportation-like – and he sat down next to me. Like in business class, I think they call it, where you have strangers beside you and all." Naminé nodded, showing she understood. "And he said hi or something and we started talking. And it felt like I'd never seen him before, even though it was _totally_ him – same crazy red hair and _gorgeous_ green eyes as always, and his weird little tattoos on his way-too-sexy face…"

"And then…?" Naminé prompted with a smile, knowing her brother was slipping off into fantasy-land.

"Right. Um…we were talking, and then I guess we landed…I think we skipped that part or something. Then we're walking through…the airport parking lot? And we're looking for something – I have no idea _what_ – but at the same time we're taking Muttsy for a walk."

"You were taking my dog for a walk in a _parking lot?_" Naminé arched a displeased eyebrow.

"Well, obviously I would never do that in _reality_, Nami, but yeah. I was walking Muttsy and we were just…talking." Roxas grinned. "That's all."

Shaking her head, Naminé smiled. "How many is this, now?"

"Twelve," Roxas answered without missing a beat. "This makes twelve times, since I was a kid. Always the same guy…Mr. Sexy Redhead."

"And you're still sure you've _never_ met someone like that, even just briefly? Because you just meet so many people, Roxas…"

"I know." Roxas shrugged. "I mean, my subconscious could have seen him somewhere even if I didn't register it, I guess. But I swear I don't remember ever meeting him for real. It's just always the same guy in the dreams, though. He always looks _exactly_ the same, too…except maybe a little older. Not that I can really see him aging or anything, but I feel like he looked more like a kid at first, and these days he looks closer to twenty."

Sighing, Naminé declared, "I still think that psychic was right – he's a real guy, out there somewhere, and you have some kind of ethereal spirit connection with him. Maybe through a past life…"

"Not to dismiss the possibility out of hand," Roxas reminded, "but that psychic was later busted for dealing acid. I'm not sure her 'vision' was all that credible, Nami."

"Well, it could also be like that guru said," she hummed happily. "It could be a visitation from a spirit guide…or a god who has chosen you for his mortal lover…"

"Except he doesn't seduce me in my dreams and make me his consort," Roxas sighed.

Naminé giggled and teased, "I bet you'd like it if he _did_…"

"Well." Roxas blushed. "I'm not saying I'd _hate_ it…but it's not really like that." Blue eyes went dreamy and distant. "I mean, it's more like I just feel so _comfortable_ with him. Like, in every dream, even though we've just met, I just feel like we're best friends, like he understands me…and kind of like we could be anything. Friends, lovers…whatever. But either way, we'd always be together, and I'd be so happy…" Noticing Naminé beaming at him, Roxas cleared his throat. "Of course, when I wake up I can't help but lean toward thinking of him as a lover. He's just so handsome. But in the dream, he's just…_him_. We aren't anything yet, we're just…two people talking, and liking each other."

"I seem to recall you telling me a few years ago that he was 'drop-dead gorgeous' and your 'ideal man' – and wasn't there something about how he made the guys you daydreamed about look boring?" Her delicate little face smirked knowingly at him.

"All right, all right!" Roxas surrendered. "If he were a real person, I'd be head over heels. I'd run away with him and make love on sunny beaches and marry him and adopt little babies and you'd have nieces and nephews, okay?"

"There you go," Naminé smiled at Roxas' flustered admission.

"But he's _not real_, Nami, and I can't go planning a wedding for me and some guy my subconscious invented, so let's rein in the crazy a little and have dinner, okay?"

"Of course," she smiled demurely, taking a sip of water. "You're the one who brought him up, Roxas. Smiling like a love-struck boy…"

Still unable to wipe away his smile, Roxas nodded. "Yes, I did. And maybe I am. It's pretty ironic, really – I could have almost anyone, but I don't date…because I want someone I invented. Like some kind of arrogant jerk who thinks there's no one out there good enough for him."

"Psh. You aren't like that, Roxas, plain and simple." She waved dismissively. "And furthermore, I don't believe he's entirely invented. I've been privy to this little secret for over seven years, and I don't know _what_ exactly is going on, but there are things in this world that can't be explained, Roxas, and I think this is one of them. I don't know what it will lead to, but I _do_ hope it leads to happiness for you." She paused, studying her brother, the smile still warming his blue eyes. "Besides," she added softly, "I don't think you really believe he's not real."

Nibbling on his lip, Roxas sighed. "I don't know, really…but…" He looked at his sister and admitted, "When I'm there, with him in the dream…it all just feels so real. Even when weird dream stuff is going on – that stuff is all irrelevant, in the background. _He_ feels real, and the connection we have feels real, and I just…I _know better_ when I wake up and all, but still…"

"You believe it," she finished for him quietly.

"Yeah," Roxas whispered. "I believe it. I'm going to meet him someday. And we're going to be inseparable." Then he finished, briskly, "And if he's not gay, we'll just be the best friends ever."

"And if he _is…?_" A teasing grin.

Roxas lifted his glass with a bright smile and simply declared, "_Mine!_"

His sister laughed, and Roxas laughed, and they had dinner in their private room at their favorite five-star restaurant.

And Axel's friends gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria and he played Cups with Demyx, because they were awesome at it.

And some paparazzi bothered Roxas on the way out of the restaurant, and he was polite but firm with them, and even that didn't ruin his good mood or spoil his day.

And Axel stayed up all night typing a paper.

And Roxas did his vocal exercises and went to bed on time.

And they both thought about the dream from the night before, and wished it would happen again, even though they knew it would probably be almost a year before they could hope for a repeat. Or maybe not a repeat. Maybe next time there would be _more_. Maybe next time would be the first time he would manage to kiss him, and maybe he would look into those beautiful eyes afterward and see what he'd been hoping to see all along.

Or maybe he'd meet him before then, and they would never need dreams again.

~o~


	147. Dream Lover 2

**Author's Note:** Well, to everyone who asked for a sequel (and everyone who didn't), I _swear_ I had no plans to give you one, so you should all _really, really_ thank **EggDropSoup** for commissioning this! Enjoy! 8D

* * *

**Dream Lover 2**

"Okay, I have to say this for the record. Axel…this is _not_ 'just like good old times.' And next time you come to visit me, we will do what _I_ want to do."

Still craning his neck to see as far to the front of the line as he could, Axel shrugged. "What are you talking about? We used to camp out all night for tickets and stuff in college."

"For _concert_ tickets to _rock_ shows with a bunch of awesome-ass people our own _age!_" Demyx huffed. "_This_ is an _autograph line_ for a _pop star_, and we're not randomly meeting cool people and making friends, we're listening to little girls giggle and squeal because we're _surrounded _by them!"

"Psh come on, there's dudes over there," Axel pointed to a group of three. In pink shirts with the face of everyone's favorite pop star screen-printed on the front.

Demyx deadpanned. "Those guys are the worst of the bunch."

Axel sighed. "All right. I owe you, Dem. _Big_ time. But come on, you know how much this means to me!"

Demyx did know. After all, they'd been friends all through college. But when Axel had called him up and asked to come visit, Demyx quickly put two and two together and realized that his friend wanted to come visit the same weekend Roxas' tour stopped in Demyx's town.

Axel had taken a day off from his temp job and driven two and a half hours to spend the weekend at Demyx's. And that wasn't all. He'd saved for _months_ to afford this trip – his first job out of college didn't pay too much, once you took out rent and food and bills and the dreaded college loan payments. But he'd eaten cheap and pinched his pennies and driven his clunker all the way here, praying the whole way that it wouldn't break down, and now he'd waited in line since before dawn for a late afternoon signing. Demyx had declined to wait that long with him and had only shown up about an hour ago, but Axel didn't care.

This was it. He was going to meet Roxas. He was going to see him, face to face. He really was.

He was scared half to death.

Over and over and over, he told himself not to hope for too much. _It won't be like the dreams, it won't be some fairytale. I'll get like two seconds to say something, and he'll say some variation of something polite that he says to everyone, and that's all. _Rational and sober thoughts…which didn't help much with the giddiness that wouldn't let the butterflies in Axel's stomach settle. _God, I hope I don't jump over the table and kiss him by force. _

They finally rounded a bend and were in sight of the front of the line. Axel stood on tiptoes and craned his head even more, trying to see the pop star surrounded by girls. He caught a glimpse of blond hair…

"Oh my God I'm gonna really see him." Axel wavered, clutching his stomach. "Oh my God, he's really _right over there_, really, _in person_ right there! I'm gonna see him and say hi. Oh God…" He swallowed, hard. The butterflies had turned into outright nausea.

Demyx gave him a pitying look. "Yeah. He's right there, Axel. You're gonna talk to him, just like you always wanted. Better get it together, man. You don't wanna freeze up and blow this chance."

_Deep breaths. Deep, calming breaths. _"Yeah. Yeah. I can do this." Axel let out a long exhale. "No problem. He's right over there. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, it really isn't," Demyx agreed. "I mean, all these people? No way he'll remember you. He probably won't even really notice you. No offense."

"No…I know." Axel took another deep breath, held it, and let it out. "It'll just be…ten seconds in Heaven, for me. And that's it. Then it'll be over. It's fine."

They proceeded forward, Axel calming himself down, Demyx occasionally offering support. Soon, they were close enough to see the young star's face. Axel stopped talking entirely for a moment. He was overwhelmed with the same powerful _déjà vu_ that he'd felt the first time he saw Roxas, years ago.

And then, after an eternity that passed like it had never been there, he was close enough to the table to get a clear view. And then Roxas looked up at a fan, and his eyes darted away and suddenly Axel's heart jumped into his throat and got stuck there, because those beautiful blue eyes had just looked straight at _him_. And Axel was in no position to hear the sharp intake of breath or notice how round and wide Roxas' eyes got, because he couldn't really breathe or pick up on details at the moment. The world had all gone hazy.

Then Roxas' attention snapped back to the fans in front of him and he was smiling at them again – maybe a little more manic of a smile than he was wearing before. And maybe he kept glancing away, too fast for anyone to notice. Just to check and make sure someone was still there and hadn't disappeared. But Axel didn't know that – he was already doubting his eyes and questioning if Roxas had even been looking at _him_. He couldn't be sure, couldn't believe it…

Until the girls in front of him were herded away and Axel was standing right in front of Roxas, the singer, the star, the beautiful blond boy of his dreams, and Roxas was looking up at him and Axel couldn't remember how to talk.

Demyx nudged his elbow, sliding forward the picture Axel held, awaiting its autograph.

"H-Hi!" Axel blurted. "I'm, um, your biggest fan." Then he paused, cracking a sheepish smile. "And by that I mean I'm your _tallest_ fan, I think." He glanced around at the adolescent girls in line with him – most of them barely came to Axel's shoulders.

Roxas…_laughed_.

It was the most wonderful sound in the world. Axel had heard him laugh in interviews before, but this…this was even better, somehow. It made him feel incredibly lightheaded.

"Well, should I make this out to my tallest fan, then?" Roxas sounded like he was teasing.

Axel managed a goofy grin and a nod. "Oh yeah, that would be great. Um, I love your songs." A mental face-slap. _Just be cliché, why don't you? Great job._

Just as he feared, he got one of the typical responses – a smile and, "Hey, thanks a lot. So…who do I make this out to?"

Axel didn't notice the special interest in the question. "Uh, Axel. My name's Axel."

Roxas paused in signing the picture and looked up at him again. "Really? Let me guess…your mom was in love with the lead singer from Guns 'n Roses?"

"Yeah!" Axel answered with a surprised grin. "Holy _crap_, yes! If I'd been a girl, my name was gonna be…"

"Rose?" Roxas cut in with a big smile.

"What else?" Axel laughed.

Roxas laughed right along with him, then glanced down to scribble the rest of the autograph, voice quieting a little as he added, "Well…nothing against the name _Rose_ or anything, but…" He glanced up again, holding out the autographed picture to Axel, "…I'm glad you're _Axel_."

Goosebumps raced over his skin from head to toe as Axel's stomach did a little flip and his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to say something else, ask what that meant, just…keep listening to Roxas talk. But the line was pushing forward and the ushers were herding them onward, and Axel didn't get a chance to respond. He was still working on, "Oh…um, me…uh…too…" when the heads of a couple dozen more fans cut off his view of Roxas. He kept staring in the singer's direction for as long as he could, and he thought he caught blue eyes looking up at him again, but then it was over, he was outside, and that was the end of his chance to meet Roxas.

~o~

"Sorry ladies, can you excuse me for just a second? I need a quick break."

That was the signal for the assistant to step in and bring him a drink while the ushers kept the crowd calm and patient so Roxas could get up from the autograph table and disappear for five minutes. He wasn't supposed to do this more than once an hour, because it slowed the line down too much, but this couldn't wait.

"Pam!" Roxas whispered loudly, snagging his PA by the arm. "Pam, quick, come here." He dragged the startled, protesting woman over to a window looking out on the lobby. "You see…right there! That guy with the really red hair? See him?"

"Ummm…yeah, that guy there? I see him. He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"No, no. Okay look, that guy – red hair, his name is Axel, and he's got two tattoos on his face – little dark diamonds. _Get him_. Do whatever you have to do with my schedule – _I need to have dinner with him_. Make it happen."

A skeptical look. "Dinner with a _fan?_ And what if he leaks to the…"

"He _won't_, okay, just get him for me! Please? Hurry, he's going to leave!"

"I shouldn't have to tell you how risky this is, Roxas, never mind the itinerary for this evening…"

"_Please_, Pam! I have to have dinner with him, _please_, I'll do anything, I'll…I'll do the swimsuit ad!"

One long, hard pause as his PA arched her eyebrow at him. Then – "Deal." And she was gone, briskly heading toward the lobby and the man Roxas had been dreaming about since he was a kid.

~o~

Axel stood with his jaw open, unable to inhale or exhale or think. Demyx gave him a careful look, then stepped forward and answered the sharply-dressed woman.

"Oh behalf of my momentarily-lobotomized friend, Miss, um, Pam, was it? Yeah. Axel was supposed to hang out with me for the rest of the day, but I think we can reschedule. If you could convey the pertinent details to me, I'll see that he gets the message."

"I'll send a driver around to pick him up around 7:30, then. Does he have anything presentable to wear?"

"I think we can get him into something appropriate for dinner. Here's my address…" Demyx provided Pam with his home address, where Axel was staying, and they exchanged cell phone numbers – after the PA strictly instructed them on the confidentiality of all this information and dropped a few veiled threats about what would happen if her phone number or any information about this date leaked _anywhere_.

Axel missed most of the lecture. He still couldn't get his mouth shut, so he just stood there pinching himself, wondering why it wasn't waking him up.

~o~

Roxas sat fidgeting in the restaurant – supposedly the nicest, most expensive establishment in this town. It would suffice, but…he'd really hoped for something a little better, if he ever got to take the man of his dreams to dinner. At least it had a private room. That was the most important thing – he really couldn't be seen having dinner like this with a male fan.

In spite of his best efforts, Roxas could not hold still. He was _way_ past the "butterflies" stage. His stomach might revolt on him at any minute. Doubts crowded into his mind – _What if he __**does**__ leak about this? What if he's not what I imagined? He could have a girlfriend, he could get bought by the press… _

All of that evaporated the moment Axel walked in.

The maître d' closed the door quietly as Axel stepped forward, looking pale and stiff and gorgeous, even in that cheap suit.

Their eyes met. Roxas smiled. Axel smiled. And suddenly, everything was easy.

"Thank you for coming. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Make it? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Simple words, meaning little…but the words didn't matter. Their eyes were locked together as they both sat down without looking away, and for Roxas everything suddenly felt _right_. He felt like he was at home, in his most comfortable chair, safe and relaxed and wonderfully content.

They talked. They told each other stuff that everyone knew, and they told each other stuff they hadn't really told anyone else. They both forgot they had ever been nervous, forgot this was their first meeting, and talked like best friends who had known each other forever. Roxas wasn't a singer anymore – not right now. He was just himself. And Axel wasn't Mystery Dream Man anymore – he was _real_, he was _alive_ and he already felt like an old friend. There was just one thing Roxas didn't know about this "old friend" of his…

"The Way You Look Tonight" started playing, and suddenly Roxas was aware of the background music he hadn't even _heard_ until now. Abruptly changing the subject, he asked, "Hey – would you like to dance with me?"

Axel blinked in surprise for a moment, before very firmly answering, "_Yes._ I'd love to."

They stood up from the table and moved to the open side of the room. Axel took his hand, and their fingers folded together like they'd been designed to fit that way. Roxas' heart sped up as Axel's arm went around his back, pulling him close. He rested his free hand on Axel's shoulder – it was a bit girly, but he didn't mind. He was a bit shorter, after all, and they just meshed so nicely this way.

Rocking from side to side together, slowly, Roxas resisted leaning his head on Axel's chest. He needed to _know_, first, and since he didn't know how to lead the conversation in that direction, he decided to just ask. "So…Axel." He looked up as Axel looked down at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?" It came out a little quieter than he meant, but it was nothing too forced. Just a simple question.

"No," Axel smiled a little shakily at him. "I don't date…girls."

Fighting down a rush of excitement, Roxas took a deep breath and asked, even softer, "Would you date _me?_"

"_God, _yes." Axel's hand squeezed his as he breathed his unhesitating answer, and Roxas couldn't stop the smile of pure delight that spread over his face.

"That's what I was hoping."

Axel didn't ask Roxas if he was sure, and Roxas forgot to remind Axel that it would all be very secret, for the time being. Neither of them worried about details like those. They simply…_understood_.

And when Axel leaned down, Roxas was already leaning up, his hand sliding up Axel's arm to find his face and touch and guide them together into a touch he'd been yearning after for years and years – a first kiss that was sweet and sensual and tender and perfect and so, so worth waiting for.

~o~


	148. In a Little Cafe

**Author's Note:** If, after this, you feel like reading some men actually _having_ sex, my original story might be able to help. ;) The link to my fictionpress is in my profile.

Just saying. ;3

* * *

**In a Little Cafe**

Backpacking across Europe had seemed like a brilliant idea – until they got separated from the others in Venice. Axel spoke a few words of German and Roxas had sort of passed two years of French back in high school, but neither of them spoke a word of what they were hearing around _here_ – they had been relying on Zexion and Riku for that.

So they wandered around until they found themselves at some little café of some sort and decided they should really stop wandering. They tried every employee and patron, but no one understood any of the languages Axel and Roxas had brain access to. So they just sat down and pointed to something that looked like coffee…and waited.

"This would be one of those should-have-brought-the-cell-phones situations," Axel commented.

"Yeah, but _rugged_ and _distraction free_ and all that," Roxas snorted, referring to Sora's arguments at the outset.

"And GPS-free, and communicationless…"

"Except for the walkies."

"Which neither of us happens to be carrying."

"Because Demyx took them away from us, because _you_ were not using them appropriately," Roxas pointed out.

Axel made a hurt face. "Hey! They're for communicating vital information over a distance, aren't they?"

"Mmmmm," Roxas eyed him, "I think most of our group agreed that they didn't need to hear some of that."

"But you were in the other boat, and you _did_ need to know that I was getting a boner – that information is always relevant to both of us."

Roxas blushed, ducking his head and glancing around. The tables were crowded close together, people were _everywhere_, and a server had chosen that moment to bring them their coffee-drinks. "Axel! God, first in front of our _friends_ and now in _public?_"

Axel smiled at the server, who noticed Roxas' red face and arched an eyebrow. Through a laid-back grin, Axel nodded to her and answered, "Nobody can understand a word we say, Roxas. We kinda already established that. Nobody even looked up when I said that. You're getting more looks with your blushing and whispering and shit."

Blinking, Roxas glanced around, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Axel continued, "Okay, see? Just keep watching and see if anyone looks our way." Then he picked up his drink and took a sip, adding casually afterward, "And I believe what I actually said on the walkie was, 'Roxas, my cock is thick and hot and hard for your tight little ass, and I want to strip you naked and fuck you against that monument over there, over.'"

Holding his breath, Roxas stayed frozen…and no one looked up. Business carried on as usual around them, not even a flicker of interest turning their way. "Huh." Then, he glanced back at Axel, who was looking a bit too smug. Affecting boredom, Roxas also picked up his drink and answered in a bland tone, "Well, maybe my cock is already dripping and waiting to pound you hard and fill you up with my hot jizz."

Green eyes glazed over and Axel bit his lip, moaning softly. A nearby customer glanced up in surprise and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Axel quickly composed his face before she spotted him. He still had to breathe hard for a moment, but then he calmed down enough to make his voice cooperate and sound disinterested. "I would love to feel you pumping me full of your semen, darling."

"Mmm, I love to watch it come leaking back out of your well-fucked hole." Roxas stirred his drink and licked off the spoon, sounding for all the world like he was commenting on the weather.

Axel nodded, his face slightly serious, "Oh, I agree. I personally love getting you all messy and wet with come all over you. I like it right after you come, when your cock is going soft and the semen is dribbling all over your cock and balls, maybe still leaking out the tip a bit, and then my jizz comes gushing back out of your ass because I filled you up way too full. Definitely a nice sight, that."

"Speaking of," Roxas hummed, "my dick is getting pretty hard, thanks to this particular topic."

"Oh, indeed," Axel agreed, almost sounding bored and vacant. "Dirty talk in public apparently really does it for me, because I'm hard enough to nail you right this minute."

"How kinky," Roxas sighed, copying the bored tone Axel had used. "You'd probably really enjoy bending me over this table and fucking me deep and hard for all these foreigners to see, huh?"

"Well, we'd get arrested," Axel subtly licked his lips, "but…yes. Yes, I'd enjoy fucking you in front of an audience, right here. I'd thrust into you so hard and fast, your cock would shoot semen without even being touched. I'd make you ejaculate onto the window here, I think."

"Ah…I'd make you ejaculate onto my face," Roxas commented, gazing at the window before turning his eyes back to Axel, who was try _not_ to chew on his lip – and mostly failing. "By the way, are your pants crushing your dick, yet?"

"Crushing them and getting pretty damp with precome, uh huh," Axel nodded.

Blue eyes flickered with amusement. "My cock is throbbing pretty hard. I think I might come soon, just thinking about how much I want you to fuck me. …Oh, and how much I want to suck you off." Axel's eye twitched. _Gotcha._ Roxas tried not to grin. He knew what he was going to say next, and this would _kill_ Axel. "I really want to lick your cock, and suck on it, and put it in my mouth and have you fuck my face. By that, I mean I want you really thrusting, all the way into my throat. And sometimes, if you get tired, I'll start licking all over your penis again, not forgetting your balls. I would definitely spend a lot of time licking your balls, and sucking them, getting them into my mouth and rolling them around with my tongue…your big balls full of come, heavy and waiting to pump your juice down my throat and all over my face. I want to be covered all over in your semen, actually. And then I'd put my lips back around your dick and just…do it all again. Lick and suck until your cock was huge and hard and throbbing, and then suck you off until your balls were empty and you couldn't come any more."

There was a minute of silence after that. Axel picked up a menu and pretended to be reading it, but there was a light sheen of sweat breaking out over his forehead. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Ah…you know, there's one downside to this incredibly hot little game."

"Is that so?" Roxas hummed.

"Yeah…" Axel frowned at the menu and tossed it aside, contemplating Roxas instead. "The thing is, I really need to have sex with you now. Unfortunately, we're in the middle of fucking Venice, we have no idea where the hostel we're staying at even is, and I'm pretty sure we can't afford a hotel room with however-much euro we have on us."

"It's a pickle," Roxas nodded.

"God-fucking-damn Italy," Axel sighed.

"Amen. And a pox upon Venice and the confusing streets."

"And all the canals," Axel sagely provided.

"Indeed, my painfully-erect boyfriend. Indeed."

"Oh, I am that."

"As am I," Roxas offered with a point-making wave of his spoon. "In fact, do you remember how I said I'd never have sex with you in public?"

"Mmm-hmm?" Axel's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Well," Roxas took another sip of coffee. "I would retract that this instant and go have sex with you in that bathroom over there," he pointed, "if there was any way to get there without giving the entire café an eyeful of my erection nearly bursting out of my pants."

Axel followed the direction of Roxas' spoon with a glance, then gave him a deeply contemplative look. "How much sex would we be having in said bathroom? Like, quick hand jobs, or some of that nice oral you mentioned, or something that involved at least one of our cocks inside the other's ass?"

"Hm." Roxas tapped his spoon to his lips. "I wanna say, given how badly I need an orgasm right now, that we'd probably do some hard, fast frotting. Then, if I was still horny after that, you _might_ just get to fuck me into a wall."

"And if _I_ was still horny?"

"Oh, the oral, of course," Roxas generously replied. "I would gladly go down on my knees in the bathroom and suck you off again. Your cock tastes especially nice when it's smeared with both of our semen."

"Mm, likewise. Could we discuss a little sixty-nine?"

"If you were on the bottom," Roxas decided after a moment of thought. "I wouldn't want to lie down on a bathroom floor from who-knows-where."

Axel _tsked_. "Some things are just better in bedrooms."

"We should really find one of those," Roxas nodded.

"If you want bedroom," a heavily-accented voice interrupted from Roxas' left, "you go down street this way," they turned in unison, staring wide-eyed at a shriveled old man, who was pointing one way down the street, "…and turn right at first canal. Little way more, building is little, red, tall and, ah, not-wide. Can pay for room for an hour, cheap if you can fuck fast."

Axel and Roxas sat in stunned silence. Roxas was redder than Axel's hair, Axel was blinking like someone had thrown sand in his eyes. "You…understood us?" His voice sounded a little thin and weak.

"Understand pretty good," the old man nodded, blowing his nose on a silk handkerchief and tucking it away in his pocket again. "Very dirty talk about sex, but," he shrugged, "of course so, boys are young and full of ripe testicles. Must fuck often or balls turn blue."

Roxas' voice cracked as he asked, "But…you didn't understand English…?"

A disdainful snort. "Pretend not to speak English so fucking tourists stop asking questions. But then hear boys talk about fucking for long time, get big dicks in pants, very tired of hearing about it, so tell you where to go and fuck. Too old for this talk of sex and things, old dick stay floppy all day no matter what. So – go." He waved in the direction he'd pointed before. "Have sex, make big mess – _wear condom!_" This last he said with pointed emphasis, shaking his finger first in Axel's face, then right between Roxas' stunned eyes.

Too shocked and embarrassed to worry about whether their cocks were still bulging in their pants, Axel and Roxas obediently…fled. In the direction the old man had pointed.

Walking down the sidewalk, Axel finally ventured cautiously, "Well that was…um."

"Yeah."

"…Are you still hard?"

"Nope."

A long pause.

"Wanna…see if we can find the place he was talking about?"

"Axel!"

Roxas punched him.

~o~


End file.
